NOT MAINSTREAM
by Ai Cute
Summary: "Ichibi sudah tertangkap berbulan-bulan yang lalu. Tim Guy yang ku utus gagal melindunginya. Kemungkinan besar, Akatsuki sudah mengurus bijuu-bijuu lainnya dan sebentar lagi ia akan menyatroni Konoha." "Untuk apa? Apa ia mau menginvasi Konoha karena dianggap terlalu ikut campur?" tanya Koharu. "Untuk memaksa kita menyerahkan Kyuubi pada mereka,"
1. Chapter 1

Not Mainstream

Summary : Bagi penduduk Konoha, Minato itu shinobi yang paling hebat dan pahlawan. Bagi Sarutobi, Minato itu ninja anti mainstream. Bagi Kushina, suami dan ayah terbaik. Bagi Shikamaru dan Chohi, ayah yang buruk dan pilih kasih pada anak-anaknya. Tapi bagi Naruto, ayahnya itu _crazy_. Tidak ada yang bisa menandingi Minato dalam hal ke-crazy-an, bahkan seorang Orochimaru yang sudah diakui seluruh shinobi. MinaKushi_alive

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Adventure dan Family

Rating : T

WARNING : Ide pasaran, bertebaran typo, gaje, smart_Naru, Canon dan bashing beberapa chara.

Author Note : Minato dan Kushina tidak meninggal dalam insiden pasca kelahiran Naruto. Minato berhasil mengembalikan kyuubi ke tubuh Kushina tepat pada waktunya.

 **Setting cerita ini dimulai sebelum Naruto masuk akademi Ninja. Itachi belum membantai klannya. Menma sudah lulus akademi.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Chapter one**

Jalan setapak yang ditumbuhi rerumputan kering menuju kediaman Namikaze, tampak lengang. Obor-obor yang berjajar di sepanjang jalan menyala redup, sering kali bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri, meliuk-liuk mengikuti hembusan angin malam yang berhembus. Cahayanya yang redup menciptakan beragam bayang-bayang mengerikan, yang mampu membuat bulu roma orang yang lewat berdiri.

Naruto berjalan malas-malasan di sepanjang jalan, tak ambil pusing dengan segala macam bayangan horor yang tertangkap oleh indera penglihatannya. Kaki mungilnya melangkah dengan santai, tidak dipercepat bahkan cenderung diperlambat, meski hari sudah sangat larut, dan jam malam sudah lama lewat.

Ia sama sekali tak khawatir, bakal dimarahi orang tuanya setibanya di rumah. Tenang saja. Hal itu nggak mungkin terjadi padanya. Percayalah orang tuanya nggak bakal ngamuk, menjewer, dan membentaknya hanya gara-gara hal sepele ini. Ia bahkan yakin, orang tuanya tak akan ambil pusing, meski ia tak pulang ke rumah sekalipun.

Ia sudah menyadari hal ini, sejak ia bisa berjalan dengan kedua kaki mungilnya sendiri. Ia paham, orang tuanya tak perduli padanya, mengabaikannya, dan tak menganggapnya ada. Karena itulah, ia tak pernah dimarahi dan dibiarkan berbuat semaunya.

Ia pernah menanyakannya pada kakek Hokage ketiga, dulu sekali saat ia sudah bisa bicara dengan lancar, meski masih cadel, "Kakek! Kenapa cih, toucan dan kaacan tidak cayang Nalu? Apa kalena Nalu nakal?"

Di luar dugaan, Hokage ketiga menjawab, "Karena ayahmu itu anti mainstream, Naru chan," sambil mengusap puncak kepalanya dengan sayang.

Di lain waktu, Hokage ketiga akan menjawab, "Karena ayahmu sangat sayang padamu, Naru chan. Makanya itu, ia melakukan sesuatu yang ekstrim."

Sungguh jawaban yang aneh dan sulit diterima nalar, terlebih seorang anak kecil. Akhirnya, Naruto kecil mendapat jawaban yang tepat dari para penduduk desa yang melihatnya dengan tatapan sinis, setiap kali ia lewat. "Karena kau itu aib bagi klan Namikaze," Balas mereka penuh rasa dengki.

Jawaban mereka memang menyakitkan dan membuat dada Naruto terasa sesak. Akan tetapi, itulah kebenarannya. Dia memang aib bagi klan Namikaze karena terlahir dengan cakra yang sedikit. Tak ubahnya seorang warga sipil. Padahal ayahnya seorang hokage dan ibunya dari klan Uzumaki. Pantas saja orang tuanya malu punya anak seperti Naruto.

Beda sekali dengan Menma, adiknya yang hanya berselisih 10 menit darinya. Menma di umurnya yang baru 5 tahun sudah berhasil membuat sebuah kawarimi dan bunshin, meski agak lemah. Menma memang luar biasa dan berpotensi besar jadi seorang shinobi yang hebat.

Karena itulah, Naruto tidak heran jika adiknya jauh lebih disayang dan diperhatikan oleh ayah dan ibu. Ia juga tak merasa aneh kalau hanya Menma seorang yang diajak pergi ayah dan ibunya dalam pertemuan dengan sesama keluarga ninja lainnya, sedangkan ia ditinggal di rumah. Semua itu, perlakuan tidak adil itu wajar, karena memang mereka terlahir dengan kemampuan yang berbeda.

Ah, tapi itu bukanlah masalah besar untuknya. Ia menerima takdirnya dengan ikhlas sebagai seorang anak shinobi yang lahir tanpa cakra. Ia tak perduli dengan cibiran para penduduk desa yang memandangnya rendah, ataupun cemoohan anak-anak seusianya.

Untuk apa? Kenapa ia harus perduli pada mereka yang tak punya andil apa-apa dalam hidupnya? Ia lapar juga tidak minta makan mereka. Ia kedinginan juga tak minta selimut pada mereka. Jadi, kenapa Naruto harus sedih dengan ocehan orang asing seperti mereka.

Tak bisa bermain dengan anak-anak menyebalkan itu juga tak apa-apa. Ia tak peduli. Toh, masih ada Shikamaru —meski tukang tidur dan pemalas— dan juga Choji —meski kerjaannya cuman makan saja— yang mau bermain dengannya. Keduanyalah tempat Naruto bersandar dan berbagi cerita selama ini. Bersama mereka berdua, Naruto kecil merasa hidupnya sudah lengkap, sempurna, tidak kurang suatu apapun.

Dia juga tak sedih, meski tidak disayang dan diabaikan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Toh, orang tuanya masih mau merawatnya, memberinya makan, uang saku, dan pakaian yang layak seperti yang diberikan pada adiknya. Jelek-jelek begitu, kaa san-nya masih sudi mencuci pakaian-pakaian kotornya dan merapikan kamarnya.

Soal kasih sayang dan perhatian, Naruto sudah mendapatkannya berlimpah dari Hokage ketiga. Beliau pula yang mengajarinya membaca, menulis, dan belajar filosofi hidup. Jadi, ia bukanlah anak yang kekurangan kasih sayang banget sampai harus terpuruk ke dasar kegelapan.

"Suit.. suit... suit..."

Naruto bersiul-siul kecil untuk meramaikan suasana yang sepi. Hari ini, hatinya sedang senang. Tadi, ia berhasil mempecundangi anak dari keluarga Inuzuka dalam permainan petak umpet. Padahal, ia berasal dari keluarga ninja yang terkenal dengan kemampuan melacak jejaknya, tapi menemukan tempat persembunyiannya yang hanya orang sipil begitu saja tak mampu.

'Dasar payah! Kayak begitu mau jadi ninja?' ejeknya dalam hati puas.

Untuk keberhasilannya itulah, ia merayakannya dengan makan-makan di kedai Ichiraku, bersama dua orang teman setianya Shikamaru dan Choji. Oh, sebenarnya acara makan-makan itu bukan hanya untuk merayakan kemenangannya mengalahkan Kiba, tapi juga sebagai ucapan selamat untuk Shika-Choji yang berhasil masuk akademi ninja.

Meski dia tadi tertawa senang untuk keberhasilan mereka, sebenarnya Naruto juga menangis dalam hati. Ia merasa sangat sedih karena diam-diam ia juga ingin sekolah di akademi ninja. Sama seperti mereka berdua. Tapi, apa daya. Ia kan tak punya cakra yang cukup untuk menjadi ninja. Mana mungkin diterima. Iya kan?

Naruto merapatkan jaket oranyenya. Tubuhnya bergidik kedinginan diterpa angin malam. Ia beberapa kali mengusap lengannya untuk mengusir rasa dingin yang datang menyerang. Brrr..., tubuhnya menggigil saat angin malam menerpanya.

Tap tap tap...

Bulu roma Naruto berdiri tegak. Telinganya yang peka —mampu mendengar suara selemah suara semut dan dari jarak sejauh 100 m— menangkap suara langkah kaki sedang mengikutinya. 'S-siapa?' batinnya dengan jantung berdegup kencang.

Ia menahan diri mati-matian, untuk tidak menoleh ke belakang, karena itu akan membuat orang yang sedang mengawasinya curiga. Naruto bersiul ringan, berlagak tidak tahu dan acuh. Suara mencurigakan itu terdengar lebih keras dari yang pertama ia dengar.

Perasaan was-was menghantuinya. Bisa saja kan orang itu punya maksud buruk padanya. Tak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk, ia pun mempercepat ayunan langkahnya. Instingnya berhasil menangkap sepasang mata yang mengawasinya di balik kegelapan malam.

Sekarang Naruto berlari secepat kakinya membawa. Ia berharap —hanya untuk saat ini— saat ini sedang berada di kamarnya bergumul dengan selimutnya yang hangat, dan bukannya berkeliaran di jalanan tengah malam begini. Berbagai macam pikiran negatif yang melintas membuat larinya semakin cepat.

Wusss...

Sebuah bayangan hitam bergerak sangat cepat melewati tubuh kecilnya. Mata Naruto membelalak. Safirnya yang biasanya menampilkan sebuah senyuman kosong kini membola ketakutan. 'T-tousan...!' jeritnya berharap ayahnya datang dan menolongnya dari orang jahat yang ada di depannya itu.

Bayangan hitam itu menghadang langkah Naruto, dengan posisi membelakanginya. Orang itu mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dan rambut berwarna hitam panjang yang diikat longgar di bagian bawah, mirip dengan gaya rambutnya orang-orang dari klan Hyuga. Ia membalikkan badannya dan memperlihatkan pada Naruto wajahnya yang tertutup topeng seperti tengkorak dan hanya menyisakan bagian bibirnya.

'Bukan anbu,' Batin Naruto was-was.

Meski tidak pernah berhubungan langsung dengan segala hal yang berbau shinobi, Naruto cukup tahu bagaimana penampilan para anbu. Kelompok yang terkenal dengan kemisteriusannya ini, selalu mengenakan topeng menyerupai binatang, berwarna putih, dan menutupi seluruh wajah. Sedang, orang ini tidak. Jadi, bisa dipastikan ia bukan anbu, meski sudah jelas ia seorang ninja ditilik dari gerakan dan gestur tubuhnya.

Masalahnya adalah shinobi ini berasal dari mana? Apakah dia salah satu shinobi dari Konoha yang tak suka padanya ataukah shinobi dari desa lain? Apa tujuannya menghadang langkah Naruto yang notabene hanya anak lemah yang kebetulan saja ayahnya seorang hokage? Apapun itu, Naruto harus waspada dengan segala kemungkinan terburuk.

"Siapa, kau?" tanya Naruto sok berani.

"Hn. Siapa aku? Itu tidaklah penting. Sekarang, jawab pertanyaanku! Apa kau yang bernama Namikaze Naruto?" Katanya dengan suara serak basah dan berat.

'Laki-laki. Kira-kira berumur 40-an. Dan dari logatnya, ia bukan berasal dari Konoha,' pikirnya membuat analasis kecil tentang orang yang sedang dihadapinya, berdasarkan informasi postur tubuh dan suaranya.

"Apa maumu? Kenapa kau ingin tahu aku ini Naruto atau bukan?" ujarnya mengulur waktu.

Diam-diam, ia membuat sebuah pesan rahasia seperti yang diajarkan oleh Asuma jisan, saat ia berkunjung ke kediaman hokage ketiga. Anak kedua hokage ketiga ini sangat baik padanya dan banyak mengajarkan padanya sekelumit pengetahuan untuk survival.

"Ku anggap itu artinya iya. Rasakan ini!" Katanya tanpa aba-aba menyerang Naruto.

Naruto yang refleksnya sangat bagus —hasil latihannya diuber-uber kawanan ninja karena mencorat-coret patung hokage— berhasil menghindari terjangan pria bertopeng misterius itu. Naruto terus meloncat, menghindari serangan. Sambil meloncat, ia mencari cara bagaimana caranya kabur dengan selamat.

Oh, ia tidak mau bersikap gegabah mencoba melawan orang yang jauh lebih kuat —minimal sekelas Chuunin— darinya ini. Dan, ia juga tak pernah berharap bisa meringkusnya seorang diri. Itu sih sama halnya dengan punguk merindukan bulan. Jadi, pilihan cerdasnya adalah kabur sebisa mungkin dan mencari bala bantuan.

Dalam hal _skill_ , Naruto memang kalah. Tapi, dari segi pengetahuan tentang tempat ini, Naruto jauh lebih unggul. Naruto berlari sambil melempari, apa saja yang ia simpan di saku celananya —isinya barang-barang untuk menjahili orang— untuk mengganggu konsentrasi orang itu.

Tepat di sudut jalan, ia membuat gerakan tiba-tiba berlari cepat menyongsong kedatangan pengejarnya. Refleks orang itu mundur, untuk menghindari tabrakan. Tanpa terduga Naruto melempar bom asap dan lalu menghilang dari pandangan si ninja.

Rupanya, Naruto lompat ke parit yang ada di sisinya saat bom asap itu meledak tepat di udara. Asap putih nan tebal berhasil memberi Naruto waktu untuk memasuki lorong rahasia nan panjang dan berukuran sempit —hanya seukuran tubuh Naruto— sebut saja gorong-gorong yang menuju entah ke mana.

"Cih," decih orang itu kesal melihat buruannya berhasil kabur.

Ia tak mungkin menyusul Naruto, merangkak di dalam gorong-gorong. Namun, ia juga tak bisa meledakkan gorong-gorong yang dilalui Naruto hanya untuk menangkapnya. Itu sama saja dengan ia menyuruh shinobi-shinobi Konoha berdatangan untuk menangkapnya. Dengan menahan geram, ia pun pergi.

Naruto merangkak penuh hati-hati di dalam gorong-gorong. Meski, ia tak memiliki cakra sehingga sulit dideteksi, tapi suara gaduh yang ditimbulkannya juga bisa dijadikan petunjuk dimana dia berada sekarang. Jika sampai ketahuan, maka habislah riwayatnya.

Ia terus merangkak hingga mencapai ujung gorong-gorong, tepat di samping rumah kosong yang berjarak dua rumah dari kediaman Namikaze. Gorong-gorong itu, pada awalnya hanya berupa cerukan kecil yang hanya muat untuknya bersembunyi —Naruto menemukannya secara tak sengaja saat dikejar anak-anak seusianya— lalu, ia menggalinya terus menerus hingga jadi lorong panjang seperti sekarang.

"Hai! " Sapa pria misterius yang mengejar Naruto tadi, tepat begitu Naruto keluar dari gorong-gorong.

Deg!

Jantung Naruto nyaris berhenti berdetak. Ia hampir lupa caranya bernafas, ketika safirnya bertemu dengan iris sekelam malam di depannya. Sudah sangat terlambat baginya untuk putar balik, karena orang itu sudah mencengkeram kaosnya dan mengangkat tubuh mungilnya, seolah-olah memungut kucing kecil.

"Lepas! Lepaskan aku! Apa sebenarnya maumu?" teriak Naruto sambil meronta-ronta. Kakinya menendang-nendang udara, sedang tangannya menggenggam cengkraman tangan pria misterius itu.

"Membunuhmu. Bukankah sudah ku katakan tadi?" katanya dengan entengnya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Naruto gusar. "Dengar! Percuma saja kau menangkapku dan membunuhku. Itu tak akan mempengaruhi Konoha. Mereka bahkan mungkin berterima kasih padamu karena sudi menyingkirkan orang sepertiku. Jadi, lebih baik lepaskan aku sekarang,"

"Hn," balas orang itu tak perduli dan mengabaikan teriakan Naruto.

Ia membawa Naruto pergi ke sebuah tempat yang ditumbuhi pepohonan besar rapat dengan shunshinnya. Ia lalu menghempaskan tubuh mungil Naruto ke tanah diantara semak-semak belukar yang tumbuh dengan rimbun. Beberapa duri dari tumbuhan semak-semak itu berhasil melukai tubuh Naruto yang terbuka.

Naruto bangkit dengan susah payah dan memandang sekelilingnya. Matanya membulat horor, begitu menyadari dimana ia berada kini. 'Hut-hutan ke-kematian,' batinnya terkesiap. Ia menoleh takut-takut pada pria bertopeng itu. "Ap-apa yang mau ka-kau la-lakukan pa-padaku? Apa kau mau membunuhku dan mengumpankan aku pada bi-binatang-binatang bu-buas di si-sini?" cicitnya ketakutan.

"Bagaimana kalau ku katakan, iya?" jawabnya membuahkan pekik atau lebih tepat cicitan ketakutan dari bocah di depannya. "Ha ha ha..." ia tergelak-gelak geli, entah bagian mananya yang lucu dari situasi ini.

"Tenanglah, Nak. Aku tak berniat membunuhmu. Seperti katamu tadi, kau itu tak berguna. Meskipun kau ku bunuh dan ku cincang-cincang, itu tak akan memberi pengaruh apa-apa pada Konoha, apalagi ayahmu, Namikaze Minato. Benar bukan, wahai anak yang terbuang, N-A-M-I-K-A-Z-E N-A-R-U-T-O?" lanjutnya dengan nada memuakkan.

Naruto melengos. Meski tak ingin mengakuinya, tapi ia membenarkan ucapan pria bertopeng itu. "Lantas, apa maumu?"

"Aku ingin memberimu penawaran,"

"Apa?"

"Akan ku beri kau kekuatan. Kekuatan hebat yang akan membuatmu jadi seorang shinobi yang hebat, melebihi ayah dan ibumu sekaligus. Karena itu..., ikutlah denganku dan tinggalkan Konoha!"

Naruto terdiam dan berfikir, 'Tawaran yang menarik, tapi...'. "Maaf, aku tak tertarik."

Duakkk!

Naruto terpelanting karena tendangan yang tepat mengenai perutnya. "Cuih!" decihnya membuang ludah. "Sudah lemah, masih saja sombong. Memangnya apa yang kau dapatkan dengan kesombonganmu itu? Dasar pecundang!"

"Aku memang lemah, tapi aku tidak bodoh." Balas Naruto sengit. Ia tidak terima disebut pecundang.

Mata di balik topeng tengkorak itu menyipit curiga. "Maksudmu?"

"Seperti kata pepatah, tak ada makan siang yang gratis di dunia ini. Aku tahu kau punya maksud tersembunyi dibalik sikap murah hatimu itu."

'Pintar. Memang pantas jadi anak seorang Namikaze Minato,' pikirnya. Matanya berkilat licik, berasa menemukan mutiara terpendam. "Huh, apa pentingnya kau tahu itu? Yang penting kau berhasil mencapai keinginanmu itu, menjadi seorang shinobi yang hebat," bujuknya.

"Dan lalu berakhir menjadi tameng dan senjata mematikanmu demi mencapai ambisimu?" ujar Naruto sinis. "Maaf, aku tak tertarik. Hidupku memang tidaklah bahagia-bahagia amat, namun jadi alat orang lain juga tidaklah lebih indah."

"Kau bisa bicara sesombong itu karena kau tak mengenal bagaimana dunia ini bekerja, Nak. Jika Konoha mengkhianatimu dan berbalik memusuhimu, aku yakin kau akan berlari padaku, merengek-rengek, memohon kekuatan padaku." tukas pria bertopeng itu gusar.

Tatapannya berubah sendu. Mungkin, ia sedang mengingat masa-masa pahit dalam hidupnya, ketika ia dikhianati dan dimusuhi orang-orang yang dipercayainya. "Apa kau akan begini terus? Diam seperti patung. Memangnya, kau tak ingin membalas perlakuan jahat orang-orang Konoha itu padamu? Memangnya, kau tak ingin menuntut untuk setiap perlakuan tidak adil orang tuamu?"

Safir Naruto berubah keruh. Hatinya bimbang. Ia mengingat hari-hari sepinya, pandangan sinis seluruh penduduk desa, dan tatapan dingin kedua orang tuanya selama ini. Monster yang hidup dalam dirinya, kini terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Ia memberontak hebat ingin keluar dari sangkarnya selama ini.

Naruto menatap tangan pria bertopeng yang terulur padanya, menatapnya ramah. Ingin rasanya ia menerima uluran tangan orang itu. Namun, ada sesuatu yang menahannya. Kilasan percakapan antara dia dan Hokage ketiga menyeruak masuk ke dalam otaknya, membuatnya berkata, "Tidak. Aku tetap tak mau ikut denganmu."

"Kita lihat saja nanti! Apa kau masih berpendapat sama, saat perlakuan buruk mereka semakin menjadi-jadi padamu?"

Itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang Naruto dengar, karena setelah itu ia merasakan kegelapan menyeretnya, memasuki zona mimpi. Naruto mendengar suara burung berkeciap dari atas langit, ketika ia pertama kali membuka mata. Tubuhnya menggigil, merasakan dinginnya embun pagi menyentuh kulitnya.

Susah payah, ia terbangun. Rasa ngilu dan nyeri akibat tendangan dan pukulan pria bertopeng itu masih terasa di sekujur tubuhnya. Hal pertama yang ia lakukan setelah bangun adalah menganalisa, dimana dia berada sekarang.

'Hutan,' batinnya setelah kesadarannya penuh.

Rupanya, ia masih berada di tempat yang sama, masih di dalam hutan kematian. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Bisa ia lihat, bekas-bekas pertempuran di tempat ia berbaring saat ini. Mungkin pria bertopeng itu bertarung dengan para anbu usai Naruto pingsan, dan tertangkap —harapannya—.

"Uuh, lalu kenapa para anbu itu tidak menolongku dan membiarkan aku tergeletak di sini! Teganya!" serunya kesal.

Naruto bangkit dari acara duduknya. Ia berjalan tertatih-tatih, melewati semak-semak berduri dengan kakinya yang telanjang. Sepatunya hilang, mungkin terjatuh ketika ia lari dari pria bertopeng itu semalam, atau saat pria bertopeng itu membawanya ke hutan.

"Auch..." ringisnya merasakan nyeri yang menyengat karena ada duri yang menusuk telapak kakinya. Ia berjalan terpincang-pincang, mencari jalan yang tidak ditumbuhi semak-semak. Ia berjalan lurus, jalan yang diyakininya akan membawanya keluar dari hutan. Ia bersyukur dalam hati, karena pria bertopeng itu tak membawanya masuk jauh ke dalam hutan kematian. Ia masih bisa mendengar suara orang bercakap-cakap tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Itu bukti kalau ia masih berada di pinggiran hutan.

Setengah hari kemudian, ia berhasil keluar dari hutan. Ia menarik nafas lega. Desakan perutnya yang bunyi terus-menerus sejak tadi, menyadarkannya untuk segera pulang ke rumah dan bukannya melamun di pinggiran hutan seperti orang bodoh.

Naruto mengambil jalan pintas menuju rumahnya. Rasa lapar dan lelah, membuat Naruto sama sekali tak menyadari tatapan penduduk desa yang berbeda dari biasanya. Tatapan mereka kini tampak bengis dan dipenuhi keinginan membunuh, ketika ia lewat. Ia terlalu asyik membayangkan hidangan lezat sang ibu dan kasurnya yang empuk untuk menyadari keadaan ganjil itu.

Wajah Naruto berseri-seri begitu melihat bayangan rumahnya tak jauh lagi. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, ia sampai. Aroma nan lezat yang berasal dari dapurnya, membuat air liurnya menetes. Ia pun bergegas pergi, tak sabar untuk mencicipi masakan ibunya.

Naruto baru saja mau membuka pintu rumahnya, ketika ia melihat barang-barangnya berserakan di depan pintu. Matanya terbelalak. 'Ke-kenapa barang-barangku ada di sini? Si-siapa yang melakukannya?' pikirnya bingung dan sekaligus marah.

Naruto tengah memunguti barang-barangnya yang berserakan, ketika pintu rumahnya dibuka kasar, membuat Naruto terlonjak hingga jatuh ke belakang. Dari dalam rumah keluarlah sosok ayah dan ibunya yang berdiri kaku, menatap dingin Naruto.

"Dasar anak tak berguna! Pergi kau dari sini! Menyesal aku merawatmu selama ini." ujar ibunya kasar.

"Kaa… kaasan!" panggil Naruto dengan suara gemetar dan tergagap karena syok.

"Jangan panggil aku kaasan! Aku bukan ibumu lagi. Enyah kau dari sini! Muak aku melihatmu. Dasar anak pembawa sial!" Hardik ibunya ketus.

Tak cukup dengan meneriakinya, ibunya juga melempar beberapa helai bajunya kasar ke tubuh Naruto. Naruto terbelalak sebelum kemudian wajahnya tertunduk sedih. Ucapan ibunya menohok hatinya, membuatnya sangat terluka. Ini bahkan jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada olok-olokan seluruh penduduk desa yang biasa dia terima dalam jangka waktu lama sekaligus. Ayahnya sama sekali tak membuka mulut, tapi tatapan dinginnya jauh lebih dingin dari biasanya membuat Naruto bungkam.

Naruto diam mendengarkan segala caci maki ibundanya. Usai melampiaskan kemarahannya pada Naruto, ibunya masuk ke dalam rumah, diikuti ayahnya yang tak lupa melemparkan tatapan jijik pada Naruto. Ibunya menutup pintu rumah dengan keras, menyisakan suara bedebam nan keras dan membuat Naruto kembali terlonjak dari tempatnya. Naruto hanya mampu mengusap dadanya yang nyeri.

Tak punya pilihan lain, Naruto dengan terpaksa meninggalkan rumahnya. Untuk apa lagi ia bertahan, jika orang tuanya sudah jelas-jelas mengusirnya. Ia mengemasi barang-barangnya yang berserakan di bawah. Dengan tangan gemetaran dan menahan air mata yang mau meluap, ia meruap baju-bajunya. Semua barang-barangnya ia jejalkan dalam tas punggung seukuran anak SD tak beraturan.

Naruto menatap miris tasnya. Semua barangnya selama 6 tahun 8 bulan dan 4 bulan lagi akan berusia 7 tahun, muat dalam satu tas. 'Inikah akhir dari anak pertama Namikaze Minato yang seorang hokage keempat dari desa ninja yang tersohor di seluruh negeri? Sungguh menyedihkan!' pikirnya mengasihani nasib malangnya sendiri.

"Yah, setidaknya mereka masih menyertakan celengan kodokku ini," gumamnya sambil memungut benda yang dimaksud dan disimpannya ke dalam tas.

…..*****...

Naruto berjalan sempoyongan dengan kaki terpincang-pincang hampir seharian penuh. Hari sudah larut malam, akan tetapi ia masih berjalan menyusuri jalan di pinggiran desa Konoha. Ia melangkahkan kakinya tak tentu arah. Meski sangat lelah dan lapar, ia masih juga belum mau berhenti berjalan.

'Untuk apa?' pikirnya.

Untuk apa ia istirahat, jikalau ia tak memiliki satu pun tempat untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya barang sejenak. Jangankan rumah tempat berteduh, bahkan di bawah naungan pohon pun, ia tak diperkenankan. Tak ada tempat di desa Konoha ini yang mau menerimanya. Semua orang yang dikenalnya, tiba-tiba berubah sikap padanya. Mereka berbalik membencinya dan memperlakukan Naruto dengan kasar.

Semua ini berawal dari insiden diusirnya dia oleh orang tuanya sendiri. Setelah itu, nasib malang seolah enggan menjauhinya.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Naruto berjalan dengan langkah gontai, keluar dari kompleks rumahnya. Tangannya sesekali membetulkan tali tas punggung yang lusuh karena melorot. Sambil berjalan mencari tempat berteduh minimal hari ini, ia memikirkan alasan dibalik insiden pengusiran ini. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa yang telah dilakukannya hingga membuat orang tuanya sangat marah dan lalu mengusirnya._

 _Apa memang benar kesalahannya begitu besar hingga tak ada lagi kata maaf kali ini? Apakah akumulasi kenakalan-kenalannya selama ini yang membuat orang tuanya tak tahan lagi dengannya dan tak sudi tinggal di bawah satu atap dengannya? Apakah karena dia mempermalukan anak dari keluarga Inuzuka yang membuat ibunya sangat murka? Dan berjuta tanya lainnya memenuhi benaknya._

 _Naruto mendesah. Apapun kesalahannya itu, pastilah sangat besar hingga orang tuanya tega mengusirny_ _a_ _tanpa mempertimbangkan status mereka yang masih orangtua-anak dan mengabaikan pendapat Hokage ketiga selaku tetua yang katanya mereka berdua hormati._

 _Drap drap drap..._

 _Suara derap kaki, memasuki indera pendengaran Naruto membuat Naruto yang asyik dengan dunianya tersadar. Ia mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi tertunduk ke bawah. Matanya nanar menyapu sekelilingnya. Dari kejauhan, ia melihat kepulan debu yang dihasilkan oleh derap langkah kaki yang bergerak cepat dan dalam jumlah banyak._

' _Ada apa, ya?' batinnya._

 _Pertanyaannya terjawab sudah, ketika ia mendengar suara salah satu penduduk berteriak, "Itu dia! Itu anak pembawa sial desa ini. Ayo kawan-kawan, kita tangkap dan kita beri pelajaran padanya!"_

 _Mata Naruto membola sempurna. Ia tak percaya mendengar teriakan geram mereka. Dia tidak tahu kapan para penduduk desa itu berkerumun dan sepakat mengejarnya. Namun ada satu hal yang ia tahu, ia harus segera lari jikalau ingin selamat dari amukan kemarahan massa._

 _Naruto berlari kencang menyusuri jalanan Konoha diikuti para penduduk desa yang berteriak marah di belakangnya. Ada yang mengacungkan sabitnya. Ada pula diantara mereka yang memungut bongkahan batu, ranting, dan dahan pohon di sepanjang jalan yang mereka lalui, dan lalu melempari Naruto dengan itu._

 _Salah satu batu itu mengenai kepala Naruto. Tes tes tes... darah mengalir ke bawah dari kulit yang menganga akibat lemparan batu. Naruto menahan darah yang mengucur dengan sebelah tangannya sambil terus berlari, mencari tempat persembunyian yang aman._

 _Akan tetapi, para penduduk desa tidak tinggal diam. Begitu mengetahui lemparan batu mereka mengenai target, mereka jadi lebih semangat melempar_ _i_ _Naruto. Batu, ranting dan dahan itu berhasil meninggalkan nyeri, memar dan darah pada bagian tubuh yang dikenainya. Meski demikian, itu tak membuat Naruto berhenti dan menyurutkan larinya._

 _Naruto masih terus berlari, meski nafasnya sudah tersengal-sengal hampir putus. Ia mengabaikan seluruh rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia masih terus memaksakan kakinya yang lelah dan sakit untuk terus berlari. Ia tak punya pilihan lain selain terus berlari. Riwayatnya pasti habis, jika ia berhenti._

" _Auchh..." ringis Naruto ketika ada dahan pohon lumayan besar berhasil mengenai tulang betisnya dan membuatnya terjungkal ke depan._

 _Kakinya tak mampu ia gerakkan. Dahan itu berhasil mengenai otot betisnya dan melumpuhkan gerakannya. Naruto yang ketakutan dengan penduduk desa yang sudah sangat dekat dengannya dan menatapnya bengis. Ia beringsut dengan kedua tangannya yang tidak cedera ke belakang._

" _Am-ampun!" pintanya ketika jaraknya dengan penduduk desa tinggal satu langkah._

 _Akan tetapi, mereka tak menerima teriakan minta ampun Naruto. Dengan kalap, mereka menyiksa tubuh ringkih Naruto yang tak berdaya di tanah. Mereka menulikan setiap teriakan menghiba minta ampun yang keluar dari bibir Naruto yang sudah sobek dan mengeluarkan darah._

 _Mereka baru berhenti setelah Naruto bersimbah darah, penuh luka, dan pingsan di tengah jalan. Mereka membiarkan Naruto terkapar di jalan begitu saja, seolah ia bangkai kucing yang tak ada harganya. Seluruh barang Naruto rusak parah dan tak bisa digunakan lagi. Bahkan celengan kodoknya yang isinya tak seberapa pun lenyap diambil orang._

 _Naruto tersadar dari pingsannya ketika bulan sudah menampakkan diri di langit. Dengan susah payah, memaksakan kakinya yang cedera, Naruto berjalan mencari bantuan. Pikiran pertamanya tertuju pada_ _kakek_ _Hokage ketiga. Akan tetapi,_ _bukan kakek kesayangannya yang menyambutnya, melainkan_ _Asuma jisan_ _._

 _Asuma berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah masam dan gesture tubuh yang begitu kaku. Ia tidak lagi bersikap ramah pada Naruto seperti_ _dulu_ _kal_ _a_ _. Dan,_ _tiba-tiba_ _untuk pertama kalinya, ia mendengar Asuma_ _me_ _ncac_ _i_ _makinya dan mengusirnya_ _dengan_ _kasar_ _dari rumahnya_ _._ _Bantingan pintu sebagai pamungkas dari acara caci maki itu._

 _Tapi itu tidaklah seberapa, dibandingkan dengan ucapan menyakitkan yang keluar dari bibir Shikamaru dan Choji, dua sahabat yang sangat dipercayainya selama ini. Cacian keduanya membekas erat dalam otaknya dan mampu membuat dunia Naruto runtuh, seolah tanah yang dipijaknya baru saja terbelah jadi dua dan menelannya ke dalamnya._

 _Ia pikir selama ini mereka teman baik_ _nya_ _, seia sekata dalam suka maupun duka. Ternyata... Naruto menggeleng sedih. 'Semua itu palsu. Hanya sebuah sandiwara picisan dengan aku pemerannya.' Pikirnya muram._

 _Mereka bilang, "Kau pikir aku mau berteman denganmu_ _selama ini_ _? Jangan mimpi! Selama ini_ _,_ _aku hanya berpura-pura_ _baik padamu_ _karena ini_ _permintaan_ _khusus_ _Hokage ketiga. Kini, hokage ketiga sudah tidak ada. Beliau tewas karenamu. Karena itu, tidak ada alasan lagi bagi kami untuk berteman dengan pecundang_ _menyedihkan_ _sepertimu."_

 _Mulut_ _Naruto_ _menganga lebar. Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng tak percaya, meski semua sudah tampak jelas di depan mata. Mulutnya membuka menutup seperti ikan kembung, namun tidak ada satupun huruf yang keluar dari bibirnya untuk membalas ucapan keji Shikamaru._

 _Naruto_ _berdiri kaku,_ _menatap nanar kedua_ _mantan sahabatnya yang pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja, usai melampiaskan kebenciannya padanya. Naruto masih termangu di_ _tempatnya berpijak._ _Tak ada isak tangis atau air mata yang mengalir. Ia hanya diam membisu dengan safir yang kini tampak kosong, tidak ada lagi tanda-tanda kehidupan._

 _Naruto_ _akhirnya meninggalkan rumah orang yang telah menorehkan luka yang begitu dalam padanya. Dengan tubuh lunglai, ia melangkah tak tentu arah. Ia berjalan seperti zombie dengan mata yang kosong. Pengkhianatan Shika dan Choji telah membuatnya kehilangan harapan._

 _Apalagi yang harus dia perjuangkan? Tak ada. Semuanya hilang. Semua sudah lepas dari genggaman tangannya. Tak ada lagi tempat untuknya di desa ini. Huh, betapa menyedihkannya hidupnya ini. Selama ini, ia hidup dalam sebuah panggung sandiwara. Hidupnya adalah sebuah kebohongan besar. Persahabatan yang ia jalin selama ini yang ia pikir kuat, ternyata itu hanya ilusi. Semuanya palsu._

 _Naruto masih melangkah, menghiraukan lemparan batu para penduduk desa yang dilewatinya. Ia tak berniat lari menghindari mereka ataupun membalas. Untuk apa? Untuk apa ia bertahan, jika tak ada satupun orang di dunia ini yang menyayangi dan menginginkannya? Satu-satunya orang yang tulus padanya sudah tiada. Dua orang sahabatnya pun kini mengkhianatinya. Semua sudah selesai. Hidupnya tak ada artinya lagi._

 **End flashback**

Tubuh Naruto oleng, nyaris rubuh kalau saja tangannya gagal menyangga tubuhnya dengan berpegangan pada pohon di depannya. Namun, tak lama kemudian ia rubuh juga. Kakinya yang gemetaran sudah tak bisa diajak kompromi lagi. Naruto mutlak harus istirahat. Ia bisa mati, jika terus memaksakan diri.

'Pinggiran Konoha,' batinnya begitu ia selesai mengobservasi sekelilingnya.

Ya, setelah perjuangan panjang dan berat, akhirnya Naruto berhasil keluar dari perkampungan penduduk desa. Menganggap semuanya aman, Naruto memutuskan beristirahat di bawah pohon tempat ia rubuh tadi.

"Ouchh..sss.." ringisnya saat batang pohon tempatnya bersandar menggesek kulitnya yang terluka diantara sobekan bajunya.

Ia mengusap kasar darah yang mengucur dari luka-lukanya dengan sobekan bajunya, sambil menahan perih. Kriukk kriukk kriukk.. Perutnya kembali berbunyi nyaring. Sebetulnya Naruto sadar, ia sedang lapar saat ini, akan tetapi ia mengabaikannya. Ia tak punya makanan secuilpun untuk mengganjal perutnya yang keroncongan itu.

Naruto memejamkan matanya untuk mengalihkan rasa lapar yang melilit dan nyeri yang berasal dari luka-luka di tubuhnya. Dengan beralaskan rerumputan, beratapkan langit malang yang berhiaskan bintang-bintang, si kecil pun tertidur pulas. Angin malam bertiup lembut, membelai tubuh si kecil yang pulas, seolah-olah berniat menghiburnya dikarenakan iba dengan beban penderitaan si kecil.

Sungguh malang betul nasib putra pertama hokage keempat ini. Di saat anak-anak seusianya tertidur lelap di atas kasurnya yang hangat usai dibacakan dongeng sebelum tidur oleh ibunya, ia justru tidur di luar rumah seorang diri, tanpa makanan, uang, ataupun pakaian hangat untuk melawan dingin yang menusuk tulang.

Naruto terbangun keesokannya karena hardikan seorang penduduk desa yang terganggu dengan kehadirannya. Sambil menahan sakit, Naruto beranjak dari posisi tidurnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya terseok-seok, menyusuri pinggiran sungai, jauh meninggalkan desa tempat kelahirannya.

Naruto kembali beristirahat begitu sudah jauh dari desa. Ia ambruk di tanah karena rasa lelah yang tak sanggup lagi ia tahan. Ia beristirahat di lembah akhir, tempat dimana ada air terjun mengalir jernih. Konon, air terjun itu tercipta setelah terjadi pertarungan dahsyat antar pendiri desa Konoha yakni Hokage pertama, Senju Hashirama dan pemimpin klan Uchiha, Uchiha Madara.

Naruto duduk di bebatuan sungai. Ia menciduk air sungai yang mengalir jernih dengan kedua telapak tangannya untuk menghilangkan dahaganya. Segera saja sejuknya air sungai memasuki kerongkongannya. Uuh, rasanya segar sekali. Rasa lelahnya seolah ikut lenyap berkat kesegarannya.

Naruto berniat mandi, ketika pria bertopeng misterius itu kembali muncul di hadapannya dan mengejek keadaannya lewat sorot matanya. "Bukankah sudah katakan dari kemarin, tinggalkan saja desa terkutuk ini dan ikut aku. Kau terlalu keras kepala. Lihat keadaanmu kini, bocah! Kau sangat menyedihkan." Meski sambil mengejek, orang itu tetap berbaik hati mengobati luka-luka Naruto.

"Dan bukankah sudah ku katakan, aku tak tertarik. Ouch..., pelan-pelan!"

"Jangan cengeng! Kau itu laki-laki," tukasnya mendengar rengekan manja Naruto. "Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala? Apa salahnya menerima tawaranku? Aku jauh lebih baik padamu, daripada para penduduk desa Konoha yang memusuhimu bahkan kedua orang tuamu."

"Memang." Ujar Naruto menyetujui lirih. Matanya tampak berkabut. "Tapi, aku tetap tak mau ikut denganmu. Meski mereka bersikap buruk, aku tetap tak mau mengkhinati desa." Tambahnya sambil menatap sendu desa Konoha yang ditinggalkannya.

Mereka memang bersikap jahat dan kejam pada Naruto yang notabene masih kecil. Namun, tak pernah terbersit sedikit pun dalam benaknya, untuk membalas perlakuan keji mereka. Ia pikir, 'Jika ia balas dendam pada mereka, dengan melakukan kekejian yang sama seperti mereka, lalu apa bedanya dia dengan mereka? Sama-sama jahat dan sama-sama keji.'

"Apa sih yang membuatmu setia pada desa yang telah membuatmu hidup menderita?" pertanyaan pria bertopeng itu menyentakkan lamunan muram Naruto.

"Aku tak ingin mengecewakan harapan kakek hokage ketiga."

"Sekarang hokage ketiga sudah tak ada. Lalu, apa yang menghalangimu?"

"Jasadnya memang sudah tidak ada di dunia ini. Tapi, tekad Beliau untuk menciptakan perdamaian tidak akan pernah surut. Akan selalu abadi di dada para shinobi didikannya. Aku salah satunya."

"Aku bisa mewujudkan perdamaian yang kau impikan itu. Aku mampu menciptakan sebuah dunia yang adil, tanpa diskriminasi, dan yang terpenting tidak ada peperangan di dalamnya."

"Bicara itu mudah. Siapapun bisa bicara seperti itu. Namun, nyatanya hal ini tak pernah tercipta. Perang masih terus ada. Ketidak adilan dan diskriminasi antar klan, antara shinobi dan penduduk sipil tetap berlangsung. Bahkan, seorang Uchiha Madara yang mendapat julukan _ghost shinobi_ pun gagal." Jelas Naruto mengingat ulasan hokage tentang cita-cita hokage sekaligus asal-usul desa Konoha.

Naruto menatap serius pria bertopeng di sampingnya itu, tepat pada iris matanya. Hokage ketiga pernah bilang, "Mata adalah jendela hati seseorang. Kita bisa melihat apa yang dikatakan orang itu bohong dan apa yang tengah dirasakannya melalui mata. Karena itu, saat berbicara dengan seseorang, pandanglah matanya!"

"Bagaimana caramu mewujudkan perdamaian?" tanya Naruto akhirnya setelah 10 menit dalam keheningan.

"Dengan proyek mata bulan."

"Proyek mata bulan?"

"Ya, proyek mata bulan. Itu adalah jutsu genjutsu paling kuat di muka bumi ini. Dengan menggunakan bulan sebagai perantara, aku bisa menggenjutsu seluruh shinobi yang tersebar di berbagai desa ninja untuk tidak saling bertikai. Mereka akan hidup berdampingan tak perduli asal desa mereka."

"Genjutsu yang hebat. Tapi, itu pasti sangat berat syaratnya." Gumam Naruto.

"Begitulah. Untuk menciptakan genjutsu ini, aku butuh cakra juubi."

"Juubi? Aku tak pernah dengar?"

"Tentu saja, karena Juubi belum ada di dunia ini. Juubi baru bisa lahir, jika bijuu-bijuu di seluruh penjuru dunia disatukan. Dengan kekuatan juubi, akan ku buat semua orang jatuh dalam Mugen Tsukuyomi-ku. Akhirnya semua orang akan hidup berdampingan, damai, dan tak ada lagi kebencian di dada mereka. Itulah yang ku sebut Proyek Mata Bulan,"

"Rencana yang bagus," Kata Naruto membuahkan sebuah senyuman si pria bertopeng yang berfikir Naruto pasti sependapat dengan pemikirannya. "Tapi, sayang. Itu tak akan pernah berhasil. Sampai mati pun, kau tak mungkin bisa mewujudkannya." Lanjut Naruto menghempaskan harapan si pria bertopeng.

"Kenapa tidak mungkin? Aku punya kekuatan. Kekuatan yang sangat hebat hingga bahkan Konoha pun tidak ada apa-apanya bagiku. Aku yakin mampu mengumpulkan seluruh bijuu di dunia ini, termasuk kyuubi yang ada di tubuh Menma, adikmu," teriak pria bertopeng itu arogan.

Ekspresi Naruto masih datar tak terbaca, meskipun mendengar berita besar ini, jikalau Menma adiknya, seorang jinchuuriki Kyuubi. Kalaupun Naruto terkejut, ia berhasil menutupi keterkejutannya dengan baik, walaupun ia bukanlah seorang keturunan Uchiha.

Dengan tenang, ia berkata, "Kau mungkin mampu mengumpulkan seluruh bijuu yang tersebar di seluruh desa-desa ninja. Tapi, tidak dengan perdamaian. Karena perdamaian dunia tidak akan tercipta dari orang-orang sepertimu."

Mata orang itu menyipit, "Memangnya, kenapa dengan orang sepertiku?"

"Kau yang hatinya sudah diselimuti oleh kegelapan tak mungkin bisa mewujudkan perdamaian. Perdamaian hanya bisa terwujud dari orang-orang terpilih Kami-sama yakni orang-orang yang berhati bersih. Hanya dari orang-orang bersih seperti merekalah, perdamaian yang hakiki baru bisa terwujud."

"Huh, omong kosong. Orang-orang bersih itu tak lebih dari kedok untuk menutupi kelemahan mereka, ketakutan mereka akan kematian." Ejeknya. Ia menatap Naruto serius. "Yang terpenting di dunia ini adalah kekuatan. Dengan kekuatan, kau bisa melakukan segalanya, termasuk menghentikan peperangan yang menyedihkan."

"Berarti kau itu bodoh." Sahut Naruto ketus.

"Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu, Nak! Kau lupa, kau sedang bicara dengan siapa?"

"Kau itu dungu."

Plakkk!

Sebuah tamparan melayang di pipi tan Naruto, meninggalkan bekas kemerah-merahan di pipinya. "Sudah ku katakan, hati-hati dengan ucapanmu! Aku bisa dan mampu membunuhmu sekarang juga."

"Lakukan saja! Kau pikir, aku takut pada orang bodoh yang berlagak hebat sepertimu."

"K-KAU!"

"Itu kenyataannya, Kakak. Tidakkah kakak belajar dari pengalaman?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sebuah kekuatan memang diperlukan untuk melindungi perdamaian dan keadilan, tapi itu bukan faktor utama. Itu hanya sementara dan suatu saat akan meledak menjadi bencana yang jauh lebih dahsyat. Sejarah selalu mengulangi dirinya." Ujar Naruto bijak.

Naruto menatap air yang mengalir di bawah kakinya. "Dulu, Hokage pertama juga ingin menciptakan perdamaian dunia dibantu oleh sahabatnya, Uchiha Madara. Dengan gabungan kekuatan mereka berdua, harusnya perdamaian itu terwujud. Nyatanya tidak. Justru yang terjadi lebih buruk dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Perang bukan lagi antar klan, tapi sudah tataran antar negara. Akibatnya, banyak warga sipil yang tak berdosa yang jadi korban,"

"Oh, ya? Lalu bagaimana dengan rencana hokage ketiga yang kau hormati itu, dalam mewujudkan perdamaian di dunia ini?"

"Dengan memutuskan rantai kebencian. Selama ada rantai kebencian, saling curiga antar desa ninja, maka selamanya perang akan terus terjadi."

"Dan bagaimana caramu memutus rantai kebencian."

"Dengan belajar untuk tidak balas dendam dan saling memahami antar sesama shinobi. Pertama kita tanamkan ini ke benak para shinobi di desa kita, setelah itu menyebarkannya ke desa tetangga lainnya. Suatu saat akan lahir rasa pengertian dan saling menghormati antar desa. Dan akhirnya rantai kebencian itu pun akan hilang."

"Dan kapan itu akan terjadi, Bocah? Pasti itu butuh waktu yang sangat lama dan juga sangat sulit."

"Siapa bilang mudah? Jika mudah, pasti perdamaian sudah terwujud sejak dulu. Tapi, sekali lagi inilah jalan yang benar, jalan yang ditempuh oleh orang-orang cinta damai. Jikalau masa kita sudah habis dan itu masih belum terwujud, masih ada generasi akan datang yang akan menggantikan kita mewujudkannya. Jalan pintas memang menggiurkan, menawarkan banyak kemudahan, akan tapi mengakibatkan penderitaan yang tak berkesudahan. Itu pasti. Sejarahlah saksinya,"

"Teorimu terdengar indah di telinga, tapi tidak pada kenyataannya, Nak."

"Tidak juga. Di masa lalu, ninja-ninja antar klan saling bertikai dan membunuh. Anak-anak berusia 12 tahun sudah turut maju dalam medan pertempuran dan mati sia-sia. Akan tetapi, Senju Hashirama berhasil melerai pertikaian itu dan lalu membangun sebuah desa yang diberi nama Konoha bersama Klan Uchiha dan lalu diikuti klan-klan lainnya yang sebelumnya saling bertikai. Mereka kini bahkan bisa saling bekerja sama. Bukankah itu artinya bisa diwujudkan? Kini, tergantung kita. Apakah mau mewujudkannya atau tidak?"

Pria bertopeng itu menatap Naruto dalam. Naruto bisa membaca rasa haru dan kagum dari sinar matanya yang awalnya berwarna hitam gelap kini berganti menjadi biru safir yang indah. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam dan panjang kini memendek dan berubah jadi kuning keemasan, berdiri menantang layaknya duri buah durian, mirip dengan milik sang ayah.

Naruto mengedipkan bulu matanya. Tadi ia bilang apa? Berubah warna? Jangan-jangan penampilan yang dilihatnya selama ini hanya sebuah henge dan inilah sosoknya yang asli? Jantung Naruto berdegup kencang. Ia meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Sebuah pemikiran gila mampir di otaknya.

'Jangan-jangan dia...' batinnya takut jika pikirannya ini salah.

Tangan Naruto terulur ke depan, menarik topeng tengkorak yang menutupi wajah pria itu. Safir Naruto membola, melihat wajah yang selama ini tersembunyi dibalik topeng. "T-tousan!" pekiknya terkejut. "Tap-tapi kenapa?" tanyanya diantara kebingungannya. "Apa sebenarnya tujuan tousan? Kenapa tousan melakukan ini padaku?" imbuhnya.

"Aku sering melihatmu diam-diam mempelajari gulungan berisi jutsu. Apa kau tertarik menjadi ninja, Nak?" tanya Minato enggan menjawab pertanyaan sang anak.

"I-iya, tousan. Aku memang ingin jadi shinobi. Tapi..." tangannya meremat kedua tangannya resah, takut dengan reaksi ayahnya.

"Begitu? Aku mengerti. Mulai besok, ayah akan melatihmu menjadi seorang shinobi yang hebat dan memasukkanmu ke akademi."

"Aku senang sekali mendengarnya. Tapi, itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Cakraku tidak cukup untuk menjadi seorang shinobi. Lagipula, para penduduk desa membenciku dan aku..." Naruto menundukkan wajahnya muram, "…tak punya teman. Seorang pun," tambahnya dengan suara lirih.

"Kau lupa siapa aku? Aku adalah Minato si shinobi genius dari Konoha. Tenanglah, Nak! Aku sudah menciptakan satu jutsu khusus untuk orang-orang dengan cakra kecil sepertimu. Jutsu ini tidak memakan cakra, tapi memakan staminamu. Jadi, kau pun bisa menguasainya. Aku bahkan sudah menciptakan cara untuk meningkatkan cakramu,"

"Be-Benarkah itu?" tanya Naruto dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Minato merasa kikuk dipandangi anaknya dengan mata yang penuh harap. Ia menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang tidak gatal. Ia jadi malu dengan perbuatannya selama ini, hal-hal buruk yang ia lakukan pada anak kandungnya sendiri.

Minato memamerkan seringai bodohnya pada Naruto, saking malunya. "Well, sebenarnya, selama ini, ayah menjauhkan diri darimu, karena ayah ingin berkonsentrasi menciptakan jutsu ini. Ayah percaya, suatu saat kau pun ingin menjadi seorang shinobi yang hebat sama seperti Menma, karena itulah ayah bekerja keras selama ini. Anggaplah ini hadiah dari ayah untuk putra ayah yang paling pintar ini."

Naruto tersipu malu dipuji sang ayah paling pintar. Ia sering dipuji demikian oleh Hokage ketiga, ketika ia berhasil menjawab pertanyaannya atau berhasil mempraktekan ilmu yang diajarkannya. Mungkin ada puluhan kali moment itu. Namun, rasanya sangat berbeda, jika ayah kita sendiri yang memuji kita.

Rasanya ratusan kali lebih menyenangkan. Dada Naruto seperti bengkak karena dipenuhi oleh rasa bangga dan senang. Ia seperti mendapatkan semua hal yang indah dalam genggaman tangannya. Dan, ia merasa lebih terpacu untuk lebih baik lagi agar ayahnya tidak merasa rugi sudah memujinya pintar.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan penduduk desa?"

"Insiden pengusiran dan pemukulanmu oleh para penduduk desa, itu tak perlu kau pikirkan. Apa yang kau lihat itu hanyalah genjutsu. Mereka tidak benar-benar melemparimu dan mengusirmu."

"Benarkah? Lalu ba-bagaimana dengan luka ini? Ini terlihat asli?" tunjuknya pada memar dan luka-luka di tubuhnya.

Hi hi hi... Minato tertawa geli. "Sebenarnya dari semalam, kau sudah kena genjutsu ayah. Luka ini asli, karena aku memang membuatnya asli. Aku memukulmu beberapa kali agar kau percaya, memang itulah kejadian yang sebenarnya, Nak."

"Tapi, kenapa?"

Minato, ayahnya tak menjawab pertanyaannya, melainkan meraihnya dan membawanya dalam pelukan nan hangat. Air mata menetes dari kelopak sang ayah turun membasahi wajah Naruto yang masih dilanda kebingungan. Ia lalu melepaskan pelukannya, hanya untuk menghujani putranya ciuman bertubi-tubi.

"Karena ayah ingin mengujimu, apa kau layak menjadi seorang shinobi Konoha. Ayah ingin melihat tekad api dalam dirimu, Nak, sebelum ayah mewariskan jutsu ini padamu. Dan kau lulus dalam tes ini. Ayah bangga padamu, Nak. Kau memang putraku, putra Namikaze Minato," Ujar Minato dengan wajah bangga sebelum berubah jadi muram, mengingat perbuatannya selama ini yang membuat Naruto terluka.

"Maaf jika kau terluka karena ini, Nak. Ayah tak bermaksud menyakitimu. Semua ini ayah lakukan karena ayah ingin kau tumbuh jadi anak yang hebat, bukan hanya hebat dalam ninjutsu, tapi juga kuat dalam memegang teguh tekad api yang diwariskan hokage pertama. Sekarang ayah percaya padamu, Nak. Ayah percaya kau mampu jadi shinobi yang hebat bahkan melebihi hokage-hokage sebelumnya."

Naruto terkejut entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya dalam dua hari ini. Banyak sekali kejutan yang diterimanya. Dan ia yakin akan lebih banyak sekali kejutan lainnya. Ia percaya ayahnya menyimpan banyak rahasia mengenai dirinya, namun ia juga percaya apapun itu pastilah untuk kebaikannya dan juga Konoha.

'Jadi ini yang dimaksud Kakek Hokage tentang ayah yang anti-mainstream. Tapi, menurutku sih ini bukan anti-mainstream, melainkan crazy. Tapi, tak apalah. Aku juga suka dengan sifat ayah yang ini. Ini artinya ayah tidak hanya menganggapku sebagai anak kecil, tapi juga manusia utuh yang bisa dimintai pendapatnya, sebelum memutuskan masa depan hidupnya.' Batin Naruto penuh suka cita.

Naruto tersenyum dan membalas pelukan ayahnya. "Tidak, Naru tidak pernah marah pada tousan. Terlebih setelah tahu alasannya. Naru jadi merasa bangga. Menurut Naru, tousan adalah ayah terhebat di dunia ini."

Minato mengeratkan pelukannya. Hatinya bengkak oleh rasa haru akan perkataan sang anak. Rasa bangga ini membuatnya lebih semangat. "Sebaiknya kita lekas pulang, ibumu pasti sudah menunggumu di rumah. Ia mungkin sudah marah-marah hari ini, karena kau tak pulang-pulang selama dua hari."

"Memangnya ini gara-gara siapa? Pokoknya tousan harus membantuku jika Kaasan marah."

"Hn." Gumam sang ayah, lalu mengajak Naruto pulang berjalan kaki berdampingan.

Senja itu jadi saksi bisu kebersamaan indah antara ayah dan anak.

 **TBC / END**


	2. Chapter 2

Not Mainstream

Summary : Bagi penduduk Konoha, Minato itu shinobi yang paling hebat. Bagi Sarutobi, ninja anti mainstream. Bagi Kushina, suami terbaik. Bagi Shikamaru dan Chohi, ayah yang buruk dan pilih kasih. Tapi bagi Naruto, ayahnya itu _crazy_. Tidak ada yang bisa menandingi Minato dalam hal ke-crazy-an, bahkan seorang Orochimaru yang sudah diakui seluruh shinobi. MinaKushi_alive

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Adventure dan Family

Rating : T

WARNING : Ide pasaran, bertebaran typo, gaje, smart_Naru, Canon dan bashing beberapa chara.

Author Note : **Minato dan Kushina tidak meninggal dalam insiden pasca kelahiran Naruto. Minato berhasil mengembalikan kyuubi ke tubuh Kushina tepat pada waktunya.**

Sebelumnya, Ai minta maaf, jika masih banyak typos dan maaf juga karena Ai tak bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan para reviewer.

 **Apa semuanya genjutsu?**

Genjutsu dimulai, saat Naruto pingsan di hutan kematian. Jadi, Kushina tidak mengusirnya, hokage ketiga tidak mati, dan Naruto tidak dicaci maki apalagi dipukuli. Tapi, semua kejadian sebelum Naruto bertemu Pria bertopeng itu nyata.

 **Alasan Minato kagak masuk akal dan lagi kenapa Minato bisa tahu rencana mata bulan? Aku menyesal baca.**

Kenapa Minato begini kenapa Minato begitu? Jawabnya _simple_ , karena ceritanya memang not-mainstream, beda alur sama canon-nya. Dan bisa berbeda pula endingnya. Jika menyesal, silahkan baca tulisan **don't like don't read**. Silakan tekan tombol keluar. Tak perlu anda repot-repot menyampah di kotak review.

 **Kushina jinchuuriki? Tapi, kenapa Minato bilang Menma jinchuuriki?**

Kushina jinchuuriki. Minato membagi Kyuubi jadi dua. Lebih lengkapnya baca di chap ini.

 **Setting cerita ini dimulai sebelum Naruto masuk akademi Ninja. Itachi belum membantai klannya. Menma sudah lulus akademi.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Chapter two**

 **Latihan**

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sarutobi tak sabaran, begitu Minato melongokkan kepalanya di ruang Hokage.

Sarutobi bahkan tak menunggu Minato benar-benar masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya dan menutup pintu dengan pantas, atau minimal membiarkan Minato duduk terlebih dahulu di kursinya. Ia terlampau penasaran dengan hasilnya, hingga dengan tak berperi kemanusiaan langsung menodong Minato, begitu ia muncul dari balik pintu.

"Berhasil. Dia bahkan melebihi ekspektasiku selama ini," jawab Minato dengan wajah penuh antusias dan mata berbinar-binar. Ia memandang Sarutobi —mantan hokage sebelumnya yang meski sudah berumur, namun intuisinya masih tajam seperti kala beliau muda— penuh rasa hormat. "Terima kasih banyak. Anda sudah bersedia membimbing dia dan mendampinginya selama ini,"

"Tak masalah. Bagaimana pun ia masih anak-anak. Harus ada seseorang yang ada di sisinya, agar ia tidak terpuruk ke dalam kegelapan, mengingat seseorang yang harusnya mengayominya justru lebih memilih peran sebagai antagonis."

"Ha ha ha..." Minato tertawa canggung dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang Sarutobi yakin tidak gatal karena ketombe apalagi kutu rambut.

Minato tersenyum muram dibalik sinar keruh safirnya. Ia mengepalkan jemari tangannya kuat-kuat, hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih, menahan gejolak emosi dan sesak dalam dadanya yang membuncah. Ia mengerti, sangat mengerti malah, sindiran tajam dari hokage sebelumnya ini.

Ia tahu ia salah. Tidak seharusnya ia mengabaikan Naruto. Tidak seharusnya ia bersikap kejam dan dingin pada anak kandungnya sendiri. Jujur, ia pun tak rela, dan tak ingin melakukan ini. Bukan hanya Naruto yang terluka, tapi... 'Aku juga,' batin Minato sambil memejamkan matanya.

Hati ayah mana sih yang tak terluka, jika mendengar isak tangis lirih putranya, ataupun melihat kesedihan yang terpantul dari iris safir putranya? Dan itu terjadi setiap hari. Semua ayah yang waras di dunia ini pasti merasakannya, termasuk Minato.

Entah sudah berapa kali, Minato menyuruh dirinya sendiri untuk berhenti melakukan rencana gila ini, mengabaikan Naruto dan bersikap dingin padanya? Minato sudah tak bisa menghitungnya lagi. Ada belasan, puluhan, atau ratusan kali mungkin, sejak rencana ini berjalan.

Dan jangan kira, hati Minato terbuat dari baja. Ia hanyalah manusia biasa. Hatinya pun sering kali goyah. Minato sering kali tergoda untuk meraih Naruto dalam pelukannya, dan melupakan segala rencana gila yang sedang bertengger di tempurung otaknya, begitu matanya menangkap kesedihan pada safir anaknya. Tapi, ia selalu saja tak bisa.

Minato tak bisa berhenti melanjutkan rencana gila ini. Bayangan Naruto menderita di masa depan, terseret dalam kekacauan dunia shinobi, dan terombang-ambing oleh kepentingan berbagai friksi yang bertikai-lah, yang membuat Minato mengeraskan hatinya dan menulikan telinganya. Ya, ia harus tega, demi kebaikan Naruto.

Jika bukan karena memikirkan masa depan Naruto nanti, tak sudi ia melakukan ini. Sungguh, sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk kepentingan pribadi Minato secuil pun untuk ini. Semua yang dilakukan Minato adalah untuk kebaikan putranya, Konoha, dan juga dunia shinobi. Harapannya, jika ini berhasil, maka sesuatu yang buruk di masa depan akan bisa dicegah.

Mata Minato menerawang jauh. Pikirannya melayang pada kenangan-kenangan di masa silam. Ia teringat akan perjuangan panjangnya. Selama berbulan-bulan, ia menenggelamkan diri dalam tumpukan berbagai literatur sejarah milik klan Uzumaki, Senju, dan Uchiha yang tersimpan rapi dalam perpustakaan Konoha.

Awalnya, ia hanya ingin tahu mengapa Kyuubi disegel di tubuh Kushiha. Namun, semuanya berubah setelah pria bertopeng misterius itu menyerang Konoha, menggunakan Kyuubi yang ia rampas dari Kushina 6 tahun yang lalu. Untunglah, Minato berhasil mencegah insiden buruk itu sehingga Konoha selamat dari amukan Kyuubi.

Setelah itu, Minato terobsesi dengan rahasia hubungan antara Kyuubi dan Uchiha. Ia bekerja keras menyelidikinya secara diam-diam dan rahasia. Ia mengerahkan segenap waktu, tenaga, dan pikiran demi itu. Tapi, ia tidak melakukannya seorang diri. Ia mendapat bantuan dari Kagami, sahabatnya dari klan Uchiha yang juga ayah dari Uchiha Shisui.

Kagami bersedia membantunya dengan harapan, hal ini dapat membersihkan nama baik klan Uchiha yang tercemar gara-gara ulah si Pria bertopeng yang diduga kuat memiliki darah Uchiha pada tubuhnya. Sejak insiden penyerangan Kyuubi pada desa, klan Uchiha dikucilkan dari pergaulan antar klan di Konoha dan secara tidak langsung dibuang.

Kagami pikir, 'Jika ini dibiarkan, suatu saat masalah ini akan meledak dan menimbulkan masalah besar nantinya,' Mungkin saja, para Uchiha yang memiliki harga diri sangat tinggi, mencoba untuk melakukan kudeta pada desa Konoha karena tidak terima didiskriminasi dan terus-menerus dipandang negatif.

Awalnya, mereka berdua kesulitan mencari benang merah antara tindak-tanduk Madara Uchiha dengan Kyuubi, mengingat sedikitnya bahan rujukan mereka. Minato hanya berhasil mendapatkan informasi sejarah mengenai Rikudou Sennin dan asal usul cakra. Konon, menurut gulungan clan Uzumaki, cakra berasal dari pohon shinju.

Kemajuan penyelidikan mereka baru membuahkan hasil, setelah Kagami berhasil membaca tulisan pada monumen batu di kuil Nagano dan memberitahukan isinya pada Minato secara diam-diam. Meski untuk itu, Kagami harus menukarnya dengan nyawanya. Ia mati dibunuh seseorang yang tak ingin rahasia klan Uchiha tersebar.

Minato menyatukan informasi yang sudah didapatnya dengan berbagai peristiwa yang terjadi di dunia ninja yang terserak, tercecer, dan terlihat acak, padahal saling berkaitan satu sama lain, dan lalu menganalisisnya. Setidaknya ada lima peristiwa penting di dunia ninja, yang tercatat memiliki hubungan dengan isi monumen Uchiha.

Pertama, dari Tsunade. Putri Tsunade menemukan bekas gigitan pada lengan kakeknya, usai pertempuran antara kakeknya dengan Madara di lembah akhir. Kedua, penelitian Orochimaru yang bisa menggabungkan dua sel dari orang yang berbeda. Ketiga, info penting dari Jiraiya mengenai seorang anak dari Amegakure yang memiliki rinnegan. Keempat, percobaan pencurian bijuu-bijuu seperti sanbi dan Kyuubi —se-pengetahuan Minato— yang untungnya tidak berhasil.

Terlalu mencurigakan, jika semua itu dikatakan kebetulan. Pasti semuanya sudah direncanakan secara matang. Dan Minato mengambil kesimpulan bahwa, Madara berhasil menggabungkan DNA-nya dengan DNA Hashirama yang berhasil ia dapatkan dalam pertarungan mereka di lembah akhir, memanfaatkan hasil penelitian Orochimaru.

Penggabungan DNA itu berhasil menciptakan doujutsu baru yakni rinnegan yang sebelumnya hanya dimiliki Rikudou Sennin. Dengan percobaan pencurian-pencurian bijuu-bijuu, itu sudah memperkuat dugaan Minato, jikalau Madara merencanakan, membuat jutsu Mugen Tsukuyomi, yakni Genjutsu tanpa batas, seperti yang tertera pada monumen Uchiha.

Minato tak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi. Itu adalah rencana yang sangat berbahaya. Alih-alih menciptakan perdamaian, justru proyek bulan ini akan menyebabkan musnahnya dunia shinobi. Kenapa? Karena, berdasarkan cerita dari tetua katak digabungkan dengan gulungan sejarah milik Uzumaki, jutsu Mugen Tsukuyomi akan membangkitkan pohon shinju yang memiliki kemampuan menyerap semua cakra para shinobi, hingga akhirnya tewas.

Memang itu masih berupa dugaan Minato semata. Meski demikian, Minato tidak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja. Ia tak bisa diam menunggu, Madara berhasil mengumpulkan bijuu-bijuu dari seluruh dunia untuk yakin bahwa memang proyek mata bulan-lah yang direncanakan Madara.

Untuk itulah —sebagai antisipasi kemungkinan terburuk, jika dugaan mereka terjadi— Minato melakukan banyak hal, merencanakannya secara hati-hati bersama orang-orang yang sangat dipercayainya yakni Kushina dan Hokage ketiga. Naruto di sini, menjadi bagian terpenting dari rencana ini.

Keberhasilan Naruto akan menentukan arah masa depan desa Konohagakure khususnya dan dunia ninja pada umumnya. Pada Naruto-lah, Minato meletakkan seluruh harapannya. Minato mempertaruhkan semuanya, pada sang anak. Sedangkan untuk Menma...? Minato mendesah. Wajahnya tertekuk muram... Menma, ia akan...?

"Apa rencanamu selanjutnya?" tanya Sarutobi membuyarkan lamunan panjang Minato.

Ada keheningan sekitar 30 menit, sebelum Minato menjawab, "Aku akan melatih Naruto, mulai besok."

"Secepat itukah?"

Minato tersenyum miris dibalik ekspresinya yang muram, menambah suasana suram di ruang kerjanya sendiri. "Tak ada pilihan. Aku terdesak oleh waktu."

"Memang teknik itu sudah sempurna?"

"Naruto, anak yang pintar. Aku yakin ia mampu mengembangkan teknik yang baru setengah jadi ini, dan menyempurnakannya suatu saat nanti." ujar Minato optimis.

"Ya. Untunglah Naruto mewarisi otakmu dan bukan Kushina. Soalnya Kushina itu agak.. ehem... kurang daya tangkapnya," ujar Sarutobi.

Minato membalasnya dengan cengiran bodoh ciri khasnya yang juga ia turunkan pada anaknya, selain rambut dan warna matanya. Minato tersenyum kecut, mengingat kecerdasan sang istri yang payah dalam memahami teori. Kushina cuman bagus di bagian prakteknya doang.

"Ku harap Naruto bisa mencegah hal yang buruk di masa depan nanti, dan berhasil mewujudkan perdamaian dunia, seperti yang dicita-citakan oleh para hokage sebelumnya." Ujar Minato penuh harap, sebelum meraih lembaran kertas yang menumpuk di atas mejanya.

Sarutobi meniup asap dari cerutunya. Matanya yang sudah tidak jernih lagi karena dimakan usia, tampak keruh. Ia mendesah. "Semoga saja," harapnya lirih, sambil mengeratkan tali obinya dengan tangannya yang sudah keriput.

Ia bisa merasakan beban di pundak Minato. Saat ini, Konoha memang terlihat tenang. Namun, ia tahu itu hanyalah ketenangan semu. Saat ini, bom waktu masih berdetak di atas langit Konoha. Jika jarum sudah pada posisinya, bom itu akan meledak dan siap meluluh lantakkan Konoha kapan saja. Inilah, yang dikhawatirkan Sarutobi dan ini pula satu-satunya alasan kenapa ia setuju terlibat dalam rencana gila Minato.

...*****...

Biasanya, pagi Naruto diisi dengan bermalas-malasan di atas kasur, menggeliat-geliat, mengulet ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti ulat bulu, sebelum menendang selimutnya jatuh dari atas tempat tidur, begitu mendengar keluarganya sudah selesai sarapan dan terik matahari mencapai kamarnya yang berakibat mengganggu acara tidur paginya.

Seperti itulah aktivitas pagi seorang Naruto. Ia baru memulai harinya, begitu keluarganya usai sarapan bersama tanpa Naruto. Naruto sebenarnya tidak dilarang makan semeja dengan mereka, namun ia memilih makan sendirian. Ia tak ingin melukai dirinya sendiri dan lalu memenuhi hatinya dengan bibit-bibit kebencian pada keluarganya sendiri, ketika ia jelas-jelas diabaikan.

Tapi, pagi ini beda. Dini hari sekali, ayahnya sudah menyeretnya dari tempat tidur, ketika sebagian besar orang bahkan belum membuka matanya, dan masih asyik dengan mimpinya. Ia berteriak tepat di telinga Naruto hingga Naruto kaget dan terjatuh dari ranjangnya.

"BANGUN! Kita mulai latihan hari ini," kata Ayahnya.

Naruto dengan mata yang masih mengantuk menyeret dirinya sendiri ke kamar mandi. Ia mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air dingin di hari yang masih dingin pula, mengabaikan rasa dingin yang begitu menusuk tulang. Ia berganti pakaian secepat mungkin dan lalu dengan secepat kilat minum air putih yang banyak. Semua ia lakukan dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 15 menit. Begitu siap, ia pun bergegas meninggalkan rumah tanpa sarapan mengingat ibunya baru bangun tidur.

Naruto menyusul sang ayah di halaman belakang rumah. Pertama-tama, ayahnya menyuruh Naruto melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu untuk mencegah kram dan keseleo. Selanjutnya ayahnya menjelas tentang isi menu dasar latihan yang dijanjikan ayahnya. Menu latihan Naruto dibagi menjadi 3, yakni latihan fisik sebagai dasar taijutsu, latihan menggunakan senjata, dan terakhir bagian terpenting yakni latihan pengontrolan cakra.

 **# latihan fisik : Kecepatan bergerak**

"Selain menguasai jutsu, seorang shinobi juga harus memiliki fisik yang kuat. Karena itu, sebelum belajar teknik ninja, kita akan melatih fisikmu terlebih dahulu." Kata ayahnya usai Naruto melakukan pemanasan. "Latihan fisik ini berguna untuk meningkatkan kemampuanmu mengatur nafas, kekuatan daya tahan tubuhmu, dan kecepatanmu bergerak selama pertarungan."

Menu latihan Naruto —Lebih mirip menu penyiksaan— diawali dengan latihan fisik seperti push up 100x, sit up 100x, back up 100x, dan squat jump 100X hanya untuk minggu pertama sebagai pembiasaan. Hari-hari selanjutnya, frekuensinya diperbanyak. Latihan ini berguna untuk memperkuat daya tahan tubuhnya dan sekaligus membuat otot-otot tubuhnya tidak kaku dan lentur.

Kalau menu latihan yang ini, Naruto tak merasa keberatan. Ia bisa menyelesaikan latihannya dengan baik. Soalnya, ia sudah biasa melakukannya bersama Shika dan Choji, disela-sela acara bermain mereka. Nah, yang jadi masalah Naruto itu, latihan sesudahnya.

"Setelah itu, lari keliling desa Konoha sebanyak 5 kali putaran bla bla bla..." kata ayahnya yang dihiraukan oleh Naruto.

Naruto sudah mematung begitu mendengar kata, 'Keliling Konoha 5 kali putaran,' terucap dari bibir sang ayah. Gejlig! Yang bener saja? 5 kali putaran? Keliling Konoha? Oh, Kami sama. Satu putaran saja sudah makan jarak 5 km. 5 kali putaran berarti... Naruto menghitung mental dalam otaknya. Matanya membola begitu tahu berapa jarak yang harus ditempuhnya. '25 km? Astaga! Aku tak percaya ini,' batin Naruto syok berat.

"...Kau siap, Naruto?" tanya sang ayah mengakhiri pidatonya, sambil menatap wajah sang anak. Ia bisa menangkap pergulatan batin di safir Naruto. Minato menghela nafas, berusaha sabar. Bagaimana pun Naruto masih anak kecil, jadi wajar jika ia merasakan berat dengan latihan yang disusun Minato susah payah.

"Ehem," Minato berdehem untuk menarik perhatian sang anak dan berhasil. Kini, fokus Naruto tercurah pada Minato. "Apa kau siap?" Minato mengulangi pertanyaannya dan masih dibalas dengan keheningan. Minato mengetuk-ngetuk sepatu ninjanya ke tanah, tak sabar. Tangannya bersedekap di dada. "Kau mau meneruskan latihan ini atau berhenti sekarang dan untuk selamanya juga? Aku tak mau membuang waktuku yang berharga untuk hal yang sia-sia," Sindir Minato.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mengusir rasa malas yang membuatnya enggan berlatih. Bukankah ini yang ia inginkan sejak dulu, dilatih langsung oleh sang ayah seperti Menma, adiknya? Lalu, kenapa sekarang setelah keinginannya tercapai, ia justru ragu?

Memangnya jadi shinobi itu gampang apa? Bisa dijadikan selingan di waktu luang? Bukan, bung. Tugas shinobi itu berat. Seorang shinobi selalu mempertaruhkan nyawanya sendiri saat menjalankan sebuah misi, karena itu latihan yang mereka jalani juga pasti berat. Para shinobi hebat di Konoha termasuk ayahnya ini, pasti pernah menjalani latihan berat seperti ini, atau mungkin lebih untuk bisa menjadi mereka yang sekarang.

"Aku siap, tousan!"

"Kau yakin?"

"Yosh. Aku tak akan pernah menarik kata-kataku. Itu jalan ninjaku." Tanpa sadar, Naruto sudah menemukan mottonya sendiri.

"Baguslah! Dalam waktu dua jam, kau harus sudah selesai memutari Konoha, sebanyak 5 kali. Ingat, atur pernafasanmu! Seperti ini!" Minato mencontohkan posisi dan cara mengatur pernafasan yang baik. Setelah Naruto paham, barulah Minato memberi aba-aba, "Dan, mulai dari…. S-E-K-A-R-A-N-G!"

Naruto mulai berlari mengelilingi Konoha. Di sampingnya, ada sang ayah yang memantaunya. Putaran pertama bisa Naruto lewati dalam waktu setengah jam kurang. Putaran kedua, ia masih kuat. Putaran ketiga larinya mulai melambat. Masuk di putaran keempat nafasnya sudah ngos-ngosan, tak beraturan. Di seperempat putaran kelima, nafas Naruto sudah terputus-putus, dan di akhir putaran Naruto ambruk. Ia tersungkur di tanah.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Naruto?" tanya ayahnya datar, sedatar jalan tol, seolah-olah ia sedang bertanya 'Apa cuaca hari ini?' pada anaknya.

"Hosh hosh hosh.., Ak-aku hosh.. ba-baik-baik hosh.. hosh saja, tou hosh san." Katanya diantara deru nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Paru-parunya terasa sesak karena dipaksa bekerja begitu keras. Mulut Naruto terbuka lebar dan dengan rakus menghirup udara bersih sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Baguslah," Kata Minato. "Sekarang kita lihat, berapa waktu yang kau habiskan untuk memutari Konoha," lanjutnya terdengar riang. "Hm, kau terlambat 30 menit. Itu artinya hari ini kau gagal menyelesaikan misimu,"

Naruto menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik rambutnya yang maju ke depan menutupi sebagian dari wajahnya. Ia tak henti-hentinya menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, karena telah mengecewakan kepercayaan ayahnya. 'Setelah ini, ayah pasti tak bakal mau melatihku lagi. Aku memang payah dan pecundang persis seperti ucapan para penduduk desa,' pikir Naruto muram.

"M-maaf, tousan," kata Naruto sedih.

"Kau tahu kenapa kau gagal memenuhi target?" tanya Minato yang dijawab dengan gelengan lemah oleh Naruto. "Itu karena kau tak bisa mengatur pernafasanmu. Setelah ini, perbaiki teknik pernafasanmu."

"Hai'k, tousan!"

Latihan fisik ini terus Naruto lakukan 3 kali sehari, pagi-siang-sore sampai Naruto benar-benar bisa menyelesaikan 5 kali putaran keliling desa Konoha sesuai waktu yang sudah ditentukan, atau lebih baik lagi melebihi catatan waktunya. Naruto melakukannya dengan tanpa lelah, meski tousannya tak menemaninya latihan. Tekad Naruto sudah bulat. Ia harus bisa.

Terkadang, Naruto berlatih dengan ditemani oleh pria aneh mengelilingi Konoha 5 kali putaran. Bedanya, jika Naruto lari, maka orang aneh itu berjalan dengan posisi terbalik. Ia menggunakan tangan sebagai pengganti kakinya. Sungguh cara berlatih yang aneh, persis seperti penampilannya yang aneh.

Meski demikian, pria aneh yang memperkenalkan diri dengan nama Maito Guy ini, orang yang murah hati. Buktinya, ia bersedia memberi Naruto tips-tips untuk berlatih teknik pernafasan yang baik. Berkat dia, Naruto berhasil melampui catatan waktu yang ditetapkan ayahnya, dan kecepatan larinya meningkat drastis, hampir mengimbangi kecepatan Maito Guy saat lomba lari bersamanya. Naruto nyengir malu saat si Guy memujinya hebat.

"Semangat, Nak! Berlatihlah terus yang giat. Dan, mari kita kobarkan semangat masa muda ke seluruh penjuru dunia." Katanya berapi-api, lengkap dengan background ombak yang sedang menggulung-gulung di bawah matahari senja. Itu yang selalu dikatakannya untuk memberi suntikan semangat pada Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk sopan sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak meneriaki Maito Guy 'aneh', atau menjulukinya 'monster hijau berjalan', mengingat ia selalu memakai pakaian spandek yang pres body warna hijau dan super ketat di tengah matahari yang sedang terik-teriknya. Rasanya, julukan-julukan itu terdengar sangat kurang ajar dan tak tahu diri banget.

 **# latihan fisik : Fokus pada Target**

"Selain kecepatan, seorang ninja harus bisa merasakan gerakan lawan dan fokus pada target yang akan diserang. Latihan menangkap ikan ini berguna untuk melatih kecepatan dan fokusmu." Ujar sang ayah memberi Naruto pengarahan.

Minato mencontohkan bagaimana caranya menangkap ikan dengan tombak di tengah-tengah arus sungai yang mengalir deras. Ayahnya berdiri tegak, memperhatikan pergerakan ikan-ikan yang berrenang-renang di sekitarnya, memilih target, dan lalu menghujamkan tombaknya.

"Seperti ini!" katanya sambil menunjukkan ikan tangkapannya. "Sekarang, coba kau lakukan!"

Naruto mengikuti petunjuk sang ayah. Ia menghujamkan tombaknya pada ikan yang jadi targetnya, dan... byuur... Air sungai memercik ke segala arah dan beberapa diantaranya mengenai tubuh dan baju Naruto yang kini basah kuyub. Tapi, tidak ada ikan yang tertangkap. Ikan buruannya berhasil kabur dan hanya meninggalkan bunyi kecipak air di dalam sungai yang kini airnya keruh.

"Rasakan gerakan ikannya Naruto dan fokus!" teriak sang ayah dari pinggir sungai.

"Iya, tousan," sahut Naruto tak berniat memalingkan wajahnya. Matanya kembali waspada, mengintai target selanjutnya. Kegagalan pertamanya tidak membuatnya jera dan takut mencoba, tapi sebaliknya justru memacu semangat Naruto untuk bisa.

Ia mencobanya lagi, lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Hasilnya masih tetap sama, tak berhasil. Ternyata susah sekali menangkap ikan-ikan itu. Mereka bergerak sangat gesit. Ketika Naruto sudah siap menghujamkan tongkatnya tepat pada titik vitalnya, ikannya sudah bergerak gesit menghindari serangan Naruto.

"Lupakan rasa takutmu, Naruto! Ikan juga bisa merasakan ketakutan dan kebimbangan hatimu. Karena itu, mereka lolos. Lakukan dengan penuh keyakinan dan cepat! Kau mengerti?" kata Minato dari pinggir sungai.

"Akan ku coba lagi, Tousan," balas Naruto dari tempatnya berdiri. 'Fokus Naruto, fokus,' gumamnya memperingati diri sendiri.

Ia mengingat-ingat lagi gerakan sang ayah. Ah, iya. Ayahnya tidak membuat banyak gerakan sepertinya. Beliau dengan tenang membiarkan ikan-ikan bergerak di sela-sela kakinya, lalu mengayunkan dengan cepat. Naruto menarik nafas panjang, memberikan ketenangan pada dirinya sendiri agar gigilan pada tubuhnya berhenti. Dengan ketenangan yang sama pula, ia menombak salah satu ikan yang berrenang di sela-sela kakinya. Dan, kali ini berhasil.

Wajahnya sumringah. Matanya berbinar-binar dengan bibir melekuk senyum penuh rasa bangga. Ia menoleh pada sang ayah dan menunjukkan hasilnya pada sang ayah. Ayahnya memberinya cap jempol sebagai pujian dan menyuruh Naruto melakukannya lagi hingga embernya penuh oleh ikan.

Naruto mengangguk, setuju. Kali ini, setelah tahu tekniknya, ia bisa lebih mudah menombak ikan-ikan yang bergerak gesit itu. Dalam waktu sehari, sampai matahari sudah beranjak ke Barat, Naruto berhasil mengumpulkan ikan-ikan itu dalam beberapa ember. Sebagian diantaranya sudah ia makan bersama sang ayah, karena mereka malas pulang ke rumah. 'Tanggung,' pikir keduanya kompak.

"Cukup, Naruto! Besok kita lanjutkan lagi, tapi kali ini dengan tangan kosong."

Naruto mengangguk, mengiyakan sang ayah. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak mengerang panjang, mengingat latihan berat esok hari. Bayangkan! Menombak ikan yang licin dan gesit itu saja, susahnya sudah bukan main. Lah, ini menangkap ikan dengan tangan kosong? Bagaimana caranya pula? Namun, Naruto percaya ayahnya pasti akan mengajarinya caranya. Karena itu, ia tak perlu risau.

"Ini bagaimana?" tanya Naruto menunjuk tumpukan ikan di dalam ember.

"Minta saja pada ibumu untuk memasaknya."

"Tak mungkin semuanya, tousan. Lihat! Ada banyak ikan di sini," tunjuk Naruto pada ember-embernya.

"Kasih saja pada orang lain yang kau kenal! Aku pergi dulu, ada urusan. Sampai ketemu lagi di rumah. Chao!" kata Ayahnya sebelum bershunshin meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri dengan ember-ember berisi ikan.

Naruto mengambil 4 ember ukuran tanggung itu sekaligus. Ia mendatangi kenalannya untuk membagikan ikan hasil tangkapannya. Pertama, ke rumahnya Hokage ketiga yang diterima dengan senang hati satu ember penuh, berbagi dengan Asuma-ji san yang kebetulan berkunjung.

Naruto ingat, Asuma jisan menepuk pundaknya lembut dan mengusap puncak kepalanya, secara tidak langsung memuji Naruto. Naruto tersenyum lega. Ia sekarang percaya 100% kalau kejadian waktu Asuma jisan mencaci maki, menghardik, dan mengusirnya, memanglah hasil karya ayahnya dan bukan kejadian sebenarnya.

Selanjutnya, Naruto mendatangi kediaman Shikamaru. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak meringis, dan bergumam dalam hati 'Sudah biasa, sudah biasa. Abaikan saja!' ketika telinganya menangkap suara wanita sedang mengomel panjang. Wanita itu ibu Shikamaru, Yoshino. Ia sedang mengomel dan mengeluh mengenai kemalasan Shika dan ayahnya.

Oh, mereka —setahu Naruto— memang pasangan ayah-anak termalas di Konoha. Bukan hanya Naruto lho yang menjuluki mereka demikian. Hampir semua penduduk Konoha juga berfikir demikian, mengingat kemalasan mereka. Jadi, pantas kiranya jika istri dan ibu dua orang itu sering mengomel setiap hari.

Naruto sudah biasa mendengarnya sih. Tiap kali ia berkunjung ke rumah ini, ia selalu mendengar omelan dan keluh kesah dari Yoshina basan. Namun, tetap saja ia tak kuasa menahan diri untuk tidak meringis. Soalnya, ia jadi teringat dengan sang ibu yang juga sering mengomel soal pola makan yang sehat, ini, itu yang tidak ada habis-habisnya.

Heran, dech. Apa sih rahasia para ibu-ibu itu? Mereka kok bisa tahan ngomel berjam-jam tanpa jeda. Nggak capek apa mulutnya? Nggak habis apa cadangan suaranya dihambur-hamburkan dengan boros seperti itu? Itu salah satu misteri yang sulit Naruto pecahkan hingga kini

Naruto menunggu dengan sabar, mencari waktu yang tepat untuk mengintrupsi sang bibi yang tengah menceramahi anak dan suaminya. Namun, Shika bertindak cepat mencari alasan menghindari ceramah sang ibu yang sepertinya masih lama, dengan menghampiri Naruto.

Shika tanpa berperi kemanusiaan, langsung memberondong Naruto dengan pertanyaan, "Kenapa kau jarang datang ke lapangan? Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau sakit?" Ia bahkan tak mempersilakan Naruto masuk dan membiarkan Naruto berdiri di depan pintu lengkap dengan ember-ember di tangannya. Sungguh tuan rumah yang tak ramah.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku jarang datang karena aku sibuk latihan bersama tousan," jelas Naruto begitu ia dipersilakan masuk.

"Melatihmu? Jadi, sekarang tousanmu sudah tidak pilih kasih dan mengabaikanmu? Wah, bagus dong. Ada kemajuan," ujar Shika turut senang dengan nasib baik yang mulai menghampiri sahabatnya ini.

"Pilih kasihnya sih masih. Tetap saja Menma yang diutamakan oleh tousan. Tapi, lebih baiklah. Setidaknya, tousan sudah mau memperhatikanku dan melatihku. Tidak seperti kemarin-kemarin, diabaikan begitu saja." Jelas Naruto sambil memamerkan senyuman manis di bibirnya. "Oh ya, hampir saja lupa. Aku ke sini mau ngasih ini, ikan hasil tangkapanku," tambahnya dengan bangga, waktu menyadari kemana arah pandang Shika dari tadi.

"Ikan? Wah, senangnya. Kau memang anak yang pintar, Naruto. Tidak seperti si pemalas ini," Bukan Shika yang membalas ucapan Naruto, melainkan Yoshina basan yang tiba-tiba saja ikut bergabung dengan Shika-Naru. Tak lupa, ia lemparkan sindiran pedas pada anaknya yang pemalas. "Terima kasih banyak ya untuk ikannya." Ujarnya lagi dengan wajah ceria.

"Sama-sama basan. Maaf, saya permisi dulu, masih ada urusan lain." kata Naruto berpamitan dengan sopan.

Selanjutnya, Naruto ke rumah Choji yang disambut Choji dengan wajah ehem super tidak enaknya. Bukanya Choji tidak bersikap ramah, malah sebaliknya ia ramah banget dan sangat antusias dengan kunjungan Naruto. Masalahnya, Choji melihati Naruto koreksi ikan Naruto dengan air liur yang hampir menetes di mulutnya. Sepertinya, ia tengah membayangkan bakal pesta ikan hari itu.

Naruto mendesah, menahan diri untuk tidak mengernyit jijik. Bagaimana pun jorok dan noraknya Choji, dia masih tetap teman baik Naruto. Hanya dia selain Shika yang mau menemaninya bermain selama ini. Ia terkadang juga membagi cemilannya untuk Naruto. Jadi, tak sepantasnya ia bersikap tidak sopan padanya.

Sekarang tinggal sisa satu ember lagi. Naruto membaginya separoh untuk yang di rumah dan sisanya lagi ia berikan pada keluarga Kiba. Ia memang tak begitu dekat dengan anak penggemar anjing itu, namun Kiba juga tidak bersikap buruk padanya. So, apa salahnya jika ia bersikap baik padanya.

Begitulah kegiatan Naruto usai latihan menangkap ikan di sungai yang dari hari ke hari, semakin bertambah tingkat kesulitannya. Dari menangkap ikan dengan tangan kosong, menangkap ikan dengan diberi pemberat pada kedua kaki dan tangannya, sampai menangkap ikan dengan shuriken.

Jangan pikir menangkap ikan dengan shuriken ini lebih mudah! Sebaliknya, ini lebih sulit dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Sebelum praktek dengan shuriken asli, Naruto harus berlatih ratusan kali dengan papan target untuk memastikan shurikennya tepat pada sasaran.

Selain keterampilan menggunakan shuriken, Naruto juga harus pintar-pintar membaca arah angin dan menghitung arus sungai. Salah sedikit saja, bisa dipastikan serangannya akan meleset dan membuang-buang senjatanya dengan mubazir. Karena itu, Naruto harus memperhitungkannya dengan teliti sebelum melempar shurikennya.

Tapi, tidak ada yang lebih sulit dan mendebarkan jantung selain berlatih menangkap ikan dengan tangan kosong di bawah tekanan sang ayah. Ayahnya menghujaninya dengan tendangan, pukulan, dan juga hujan shuriken, di tengah misi Naruto menangkap ikan.

Naruto harus berlari dengan cepat, menghindar dengan gesit, setiap serangan sang ayah untuk bisa selamat. Gara-gara, itulah misinya menangkap ikan gagal total. Jangankan untuk menangkap ikan, menghindari serangan sang ayah pun ia kewalahan. Fokus Naruto sering kali terpecah, antara misi dan menyelamatkan diri. Akibatnya, ia sering pulang dengan tangan kosong dan tubuh yang babak belur.

Beberapa ninja yang baru pulang dari misi dan kebetulan melihat keduanya berlatih hanya mampu meneguk ludah susah payah. Mereka jadi punya pandangan yang berbeda, setelah melihat keganasan Yondaime Hokage kebanggaan mereka dalam menyerang anaknya sendiri dengan dalih latihan.

Ada yang berfikir, 'Serius ini latihan? Kok niat banget nyerangnya?' atau 'Itu latihan apa mau bunuh orang? Buas sekali,' Ada juga yang berfikir, 'Latihan sebelum masuk akademi saja sudah seperti itu, lalu bagaimana kalau Naruto sudah genin? Hiii, seram,'. Ada juga yang berbaik hati mendoakan, 'Semoga kamu bisa pulang hidup-hidup, Naru-chan'.

Ada juga yang melihatnya dengan mata berbinar-binar dan berkata, "Kau memang hebat, Naruto. Penuh semangat masa muda. Ah, aku juga harus berlatih seperti Naruto agar tidak kalah darinya," yang menuai kernyitan dan tatapan tak percaya dari rekan-rekannya. Mungkin mereka menganggap pria itu gila. Nah, kalau yang ini bisa nebak kan siapa orangnya?

Selain itu, ada juga yang pandangannya berbeda. Matanya justru melihat apa yang dilewatkan orang lain. Di matanya, kemampuan Naruto dari hari ke hari semakin meningkat dan matang. Memang ada beberapa serangan yang berhasil menembus pertahanan Naruto, namun sebagian besar yang bisa berakibat fatal bisa dielakkannya. Ini pemikiran pria penggemar buku 'Icha-Icha Paradise'.

Meski sulit, namun bukan Naruto namanya jika menyerah. Ia terus berlatih dengan keras seorang diri. Terkadang, ia meminta tips pada hokage ketiga. Berkat beliau-lah, Naruto kini bisa membaca serangan lawan dan mengantisipasinya. Akhirnya, ia berhasil juga melakukan misinya, yakni menangkap ikan ditengah serangan bertubi-tubi sang ayah.

Usai latihan, biasanya Naruto selalu membagi-bagikan ikan-ikan tangkapannya pada kenalan atau yang hanya sekali dua kali ia dengar namanya, seperti keluarga Aburame, Hyuuga, dan yang ia agak malas mendatanginya, yakni klan Uchiha.

Bukannya ia mau bersikap diskriminan pada Uchiha sama seperti penduduk Konoha lainnya. Sama sekali bukan. Ia malas ke sana karena tak suka aja ketemu dengannya, nenek Uchiha Orihime, satu-satunya Uchiha yang Naruto kenal. Ada beberapa hal yang tak disukainya dari orang itu. Namun, ia akhirnya tetap datang ke kompleks Uchiha juga. Itung-itung untuk mempererat ikatan antar warga desa Konoha.

Dan sampai di sana, Naruto hanya bisa mendesah menerima siksaan lahir batin dari si nenek tua selama bermenit-menit yang dirasa Naruto seperti bertahun-tahun. Soalnya, ia malas mendengarkan ocehan tak penting si nenek mengenai Itachi begini, Itachi begitu, Itachi begono dengan penuh rasa bangga. Kalau tidak Itachi, maka ia akan membanggakan dengan berlebihan Shisui, anak teman baik ayahnya. Capek tahu, dengarnya.

Masih mending kalau dua orang yang disebutkan itu cucunya sendiri, atau keluarganya dekatnya. Masalahnya, dua orang itu kan bukan apa-apanya si nenek. Dari urutan pohon Uchiha, dia ini kerabat jauh dan sangat jauh dari Itachi dan Shisui. Lucu, kan? Buat apa coba membanggakan anak orang lain? Memangnya ia nggak punya anak atau cucu yang layak dibanggakan apa?

Terkadang Naruto tergoda ingin nyeletuk juga dan bilang Menma begini, Menma begitu, Menma begono. Tapi, ia menahannya. Karena, menurutnya itu sangat kekanakan. Dan lagi, apa sih yang bisa dibanggakan dari membanggakan orang lain. Itu malah akan membuat kita kehilangan jati diri kita. Iya, kan?

Setelah dipikir-pikir, Naruto jadi merasa bangga pada orang tuanya sendiri. Walau orang tuanya pilih kasih, namun mereka tak membangga-banggakan anak tetangga, sehebat apapun dia, melainkan masih anaknya sendiri. Ehem, Menma maksudnya. Kalau Naruto sih tak pernah orang tuanya memujinya di hadapan orang lain. Hanya saat tak ada orang lain saja, baru mereka memuji Naruto.

Meski kesal, Naruto tidak buru-buru menyetop ocehan ngelantur si nenek yang sudah sampai kehebatan Itachi dalam menyelesaikan misi sulit di desa kecil dekat desa Kirigakure yang tengah konflik. Samar-samar ia mendengar bagaimana si nenek membanggakan kehebatan Itachi dalam kenjutsu. Diam-diam, Naruto mencatatnya dalam hati, untuk meminta sang ayah melatihnya tehnik kenjutsu juga.

Naruto masih bertahan dengan senyum simpulnya, menunggu dengan sabar cerita panjang si nenek hingga selesai dengan sendirinya, baru ia berpamitan dengan sopan. Tentu saja setelah memberikan ikannya yang disambut si nenek penuh suka cita dan rasa haru.

Ia bilang, "Terima kasih, Nak. Kau sudah perduli pada kami, para Uchiha."

Naruto tersenyum tulus, "Sama-sama, Nek. Kita kan sama-sama warga Konoha. Jadi, sudah sepantasnya untuk saling membantu dan memberi."

"Kau masih anak-anak, tapi pemikiranmu sudah dewasa. Kau sangat pantas jadi anak Yondaime. Dia pasti bangga memiliki anak sepertimu."

Naruto tersipu malu. "Terima kasih, Nek. Aku juga bangga memiliki kenalan seorang Uchiha yang terkenal seantero dunia seperti nenek."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto melihat binar kebahagiaan dan rasa bangga terpancar dari mata tua si nenek. Dengan lembut ia berkata, "Sudah malam, lekaslah pulang! Nanti, kau dimarahi ibumu."

"Baik, Nek. Aku pergi dulu. Mungkin besok aku datang lagi, jika ikan tangkapanku banyak. Doakan ya?"

"Hn," gumam si nenek melambaikan tangan untuk Naruto.

 **# latihan fisik : Merasakan KI (Killing Intens)**

" Seorang shinobi harus bisa merasakan hawa membunuh dari lawan, sehingga ia bisa mengantisipasi setiap serangan, meski orang itu menyembunyikan cakranya dan ia belum menampakkan batang hidungnya."

"Mengerti, tousan,"

"Nah, sekarang. Tugasmu adalah berburu kelinci di tengah-tengah hutan. Kau harus bisa menangkapnya dengan tangan kosong. Ingat! Dengan tangan kosong. Berhati-hatilah, karena di hutan ini ada banyak predator buas yang bisa saja mengintaimu," kata sang ayah sebelum pergi meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri.

Naruto tak ambil pusing dengan sang ayah yang main pergi meninggalkan sang anak yang baru berumur 7 tahun di tengah-tengah hutan kematian dengan banyaknya hewan buas di dalamnya. Ia percaya, ayahnya tidak benar-benar pergi dan memantaunya dari tempatnya bersembunyi.

Naruto berdiri tegak, mengambil nafas panjang untuk memberinya ketenangan batin. Ia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari setiap gerakan di balik semak-semak, pohon, dan apapun di dalam hutan ini. Telinganya dengan waspada mendengarkan setiap gerakan, bisikan, sibakan dedaunan yang lemah.

Naruto berhasil menangkap suara kelinci yang melompat-lompat ringan diantara semak dari arah jam 7, kira-kira 50 meter dari tempatnya. Ia juga mendengar gerakan samar, seperti berdesis, mengikuti kelinci yang jadi buruan Naruto. Tak jauh dari suara desisan, ada suara langkah berat namun ringan yang juga mengikuti kelinci.

"Jadi lawanku ada dua, ular dan singa? Menarik-menarik sekali. Ini pasti akan jadi pertarungan yang seru," katanya penuh semangat.

Naruto bergegas menuju tempat si kelinci dengan gerakan cepat, ringan, dan halus, agar tidak meninggalkan suara berisik yang akhirnya menggagalkan misinya. Naruto berhasil mencapai tahap ini berkat latihan-latihan sebelumnya bersama sang ayah, secara rutin selama hampir kurang lebih setahun penuh.

Naruto tiba tepat ketika si ular sudah membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan siap menggigit kaki si kelinci. Naruto dengan kilat melempar kunainya dan tepat mengenai kepala si ular dan memakunya di tanah. Ia tak memeriksa apakah ularnya sudah mati atau tidak karena ia harus segera mengejar kelinci buruannya yang kabur.

Naruto berlari, berlomba dengan para predator untuk memperebutkan si kelinci. Ia sebisa mungkin menghindari kontak fisik dengan predator-predator itu. Bukannya ia takut melawan, namun karena ia tak ingin membuang-buang waktunya. Ia ingin segera menyelesaikan misinya dan pulang.

Namun, suka maupun tidak, Naruto tetap saja harus bertarung dengan para predator itu juga. Bulu kuduk Naruto meremang begitu ia merasuk semakin dalam memasuki hutan kematian. Tubuh kecilnya menggigil gemetar, merasakan hawa membunuh yang berasal dari balik gelapnya hutan kematian di depannya. Naruto merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang sedang mengintai dan mengincar nyawanya.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru hutan, waspada pada setiap gerakan, sehalus apapun. Ia tak lagi berlari, melainkan berjalan pelan-pelan. Tangannya menggenggam erat kunainya seolah itu tali penyambung nyawanya. Begitu eratnya genggamannya hingga tangannya berkeringat.

Srakkk...

Naruto menoleh cepat pada asal suara dengan jantung yang berdebar kencang. Saking kencangnya, sampai terdengar di telinga. Deg deg deg.. Dengan menguatkan mental, Naruto melangkah ekstra hati-hati, mendekati asal suara. Tangannya mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada kunainya. Dan dengan sekali sibakan...

Srakkk...

Hah... Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega begitu tahu kalau itu adalah suara yang dihasilkan dari ranting yang jatuh pada semak-semak. Ia menghapus peluh dingin yang membasahi dahinya. Ketegangan ini membuatnya tertekan oleh sesuatu tak kasat mata yang mampu membuat otaknya blank dan beku.

Oh, sekarang ia mengerti maksud ayahnya. Ini pastilah yang disebut hawa membunuh. Naruto percaya di suatu tempat di hutan ini, ada hewan buas yang tengah mengintainya dan siap menerkamnya saat ia lengah. Namun, si predator tidak berniat menampakkan diri secara langsung. Ia ingin mempermainkan psikologis Naruto, menebarkan teror, hingga Naruto tertekan oleh pikirannya sendiri.

Rasa takut akan membuat Naruto kehilangan kerasionalannya dan ketenangannya. Ia akan dipenuh rasa curiga pada semua hal dan akhirnya bersikap berlebihan. Setelah panik menguasainya, maka Naruto sendiri yang akan membuat celah bagi si predator untuk menangkapnya dengan mudah. Oh, sebuah trik yang jitu, tapi tak makan banyak tenaga.

Tak ingin mati konyol, Naruto pun mengambil nafas panjang untuk memulihkan ketenangannya. Bersikap waspada boleh saja, namun ia harus tetap tenang. Dengan tenang, menekan rasa takutnya hingga ke titik zero. Dan dengan ketenangan pula, ia tetap fokus melacak hewan buruannya, sembari waspada pada gerakan yang memancarkan KI pekat.

Naruto kembali bergerak, melacak kelinci yang jaraknya semakin jauh. Untuk kali ini, ia melakukannya dengan tenang. Saat ia sudah melihat si kelinci dan hampir mendapatkannya, tiba-tiba saja ada gerakan mendadak yang mengincarnya. Naruto berkelit ke samping dan menggoreskan kunainya.

Sesuatu itu terpotong dua. Ternyata, itu adalah seekor ular. Naruto melihat waspada ke sekelilingnya yang kini penuh mata-mata berwarna kuning. Ia melirik singkat pada kelinci yang tadi diburunya. Tubuh si kelinci sudah masuk ke dalam mulut ular separuhnya.

"Oh," gumam Naruto.

Hanya itu yang sempat ia kuarkan, karena setelah itu makhluk dengan mata kuning muncul dari kegelapan dan menunjukkan bentuknya. Ratusan ular melata, bergerak cepat mengejar Naruto. Naruto dengan sigap melompat dan berkelit dari terkaman ular-ular berbisa yang berjatuhan dari atas seperti hujan.

Crasss...

Naruto mengayunkan kunainya membabat, melukai, dan membelah jadi dua ular-ular yang hampir mengenainya. Ia berlari cepat, meninggalkan tempat yang sepertinya sarang ular itu. Ular-ular itu tidak tinggal diam dan mengejar Naruto yang berlari menuju sisi hutan lainnya.

"Auch...sss..." Desisnya meringis, ketika ada satu atau dua ular berhasil menggigit kakinya.

Naruto mengertakkan giginya menahan rasa nyeri yang berdenyut-denyut dan berlari ke depan. Tangannya tetap terampil dan lincah mengayunkan kunainya, seolah gigitan ular itu tak memberi efek apa-apa padanya. Sambil lari, ia mempersiapkan kertas peledaknya yang semoga saja bisa menghabisi ular-ular itu atau minimal separuhnya.

Duaaarr... Duaaarr..

Suara ledakan terdengar keras, menghasilkan api yang merambat cepat dedaunan kering dan menghanguskan ular-ular yang mengejar Naruto. Namun, rupanya masih ada yang lolos. Ada satu ular berukuran sangat besar berwarna putih mengejarnya. Mungkin dia ratunya.

Naruto mulai merasakan dampak bisa ular itu. Nafasnya kini tersengal-sengal dan gerakannya melambat. Matanya mulai kabur dan menabrak batang pohon. Bukkk! Ia pun ambruk ke tanah. Dengan mata yang kabur. Ia seperti bisa merasakan gerakan si ular yang kini membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan menjulurkan lidahnya yang bercabang dua pada Naruto. Ia siap menelan Naruto hidup-hidup.

Naruto mengelak ke samping dan berhasil selamat. Namun, si ular tidak tinggal diam. Ia terus menyerang Naruto dengan membelitkan tubuhnya pada Naruto. Naruto kini bergumul dengan si ular. Naruto merasakan tulang-tulangnya seperti mau remuk dibelit begitu erat oleh ular putih itu, namun masih ada satu tangannya yang bebas yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menyerang balik ular putih itu.

Naruto tak sempat berfikir. Ia hanya mengikuti insting hewannya yang tak ingin mati, tangannya tiba-tiba saja sudah menancapkan kunainya pada mulut ular yang terbuka lebar. Kedua rahang ular tetap menganga, tak bisa menggigit Naruto, apalagi mengatup berkat kunai itu.

Hos hos hosh... dengan nafas yang tersisa dan demi terbebas dari belitan ular, tanpa pikir panjang, ia menggigit tubuh ular biar lepas maksudnya. Siapa sangka gigi taringnya berhasil menembus daging ular. Dan saat ia berniat melepas gigitannya, ia malah menghisap darahnya.

Naruto mati-matian menahan mual, saat rasa amis itu kini berpindah ke tubuhnya. Ia sekarang berasa nyamuk yang hobi menghisap darah manusia untuk hidup. Meski mual, namun karena ia tak bisa melepas taringnya, tetap saja tetes demi tetes, darah ular dia teguk.

Si ular putih yang mulutnya dipaku Naruto melonggarkan belitannya berniat kabur karena tak ingin mati. Ia menggelepar-gelepar dilanda panik, ketika asupan darahnya berkurang akibat disedot Naruto dengan rakus. Ini dimanfaatkan Naruto untuk membebaskan dirinya, ia menarik gigi taringnya begitu gerakan si ular sudah melemah.

Naruto menyeret tubuhnya menjauh dari tubuh ular yang tergolek di tanah. Dia tak ambil pusing apakah si ratu ular itu sudah mati atau masih hidup. Setelah agak jauh, ia meludah membuang darah ular yang berbau anyir dari mulutnya, meski sia-sia mengingat banyaknya darah yang sudah ia sedot.

Tiba-tiba, Naruto merasakan tubuhnya panas seperti saat ia berendam di air panas. Deg deg deg... jantungnya berdegup kencang tak beraturan. Ia merasakan rasa sakit yang amat sangat di sekujur tubuhnya. Naruto terduduk, memegangi kepalanya yang sakit.

Tak berapa lama, sakit itu mereda bersamaan dengan datangnya. Naruto menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan. Ia merasa bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan begitu banyak energi dan cakra di hutan kematian ini. Ada yang dari pepohonan, hewan-hewan hingga rerumputan. Naruto bahkan sampai merasakan cakra milik sang ayah yang tengah bersembunyi di dalam hutan sekitar 100 m dari tempatnya berada.

"Aneh. Ini aneh sekali. Apa yang terjadi padaku?" gumamnya bingung.

Bruuukk...! Naruto ambruk ke tanah. "Uhh..." erangnya, merasakan sesuatu yang mencoba menyerang organ vital-vitalnya. 'Mungkin bisa ular itu,' pikirnya. Namun, anehnya pula, ia juga merasakan aliran energi dalam tubuhnya yang seolah sedang bertarung melawan bisa ular dan memaksanya keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Uhukk.." Naruto tersedak hebat.

Wajah Naruto kini kotor dan dekil penuh oleh kotoran muntahan, debu dan darah ular. Mungkin efek dari kelelahan, ketegangan, dan juga bisa ular sekaligus, Naruto merasakan pandangannya meredup sebelum akhirnya jatuh dalam kegelapan total yang nyaman.

Samar-samar ia melihat bayangan sang ayah di depannya yang bergerak panik, menggendong tubuh Naruto yang terkulai di tanah. Samar-samar pula terdengar lolongan menyayat hati keluar dari bibir sang ayah. Naruto tersenyum dalam hati. Ada rasa bangga tumbuh dalam hatinya. Sebab, ia berhasil membuat ayahnya panik dan pucat pasi seperti itu.

Dua hari lamanya Naruto terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Jangan tanya apa yang terjadi pada sang ayah! Dua benjolan di kepala sang ayah, cap tangan di kedua pipinya, dan sebelah tangan yang diperban, yang dilihat Naruto ketika ia sadar sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Pasti ibunya yang membuat ayahnya babak belur seperti itu.

'Rasain! Siapa suruh memberi latihan neraka padaku?' batin Naruto agak kejam.

Habisnya, ayahnya tega sih. Masak ia melempar Naruto yang belum juga genin, di tengah-tengah hutan kematian, catat tengah bukan pinggiran, tepat pada daerah yang dekat dengan sarang ular pula, hanya untuk melatihnya? Oh ya Tuhan! Memang nggak ada cara lain selain itu ya? Ayahnya beneran sudah gila.

Namun, dasar ayahnya keras kepala dan anti-mainstream, ia masih saja melanjutkan latihan gilanya itu. Amukan sang istri tak cukup kuat untuk menghentikan seorang Namikaze Minato dengan kegilaannya yang sudah diambang batas. Dan inilah yang membuat Naruto kembali berada di hutan Kematian.

"Kau sudah tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, kan?"

"Ya," jawab Naruto malas.

"Nah, sekarang lakukan! Tunggu apa lagi?"

"Hm," gumam Naruto sambil memasuki hutan lebih dalam lagi, meninggalkan sang ayah.

Berkat kejadian tempo hari, kini Naruto bisa memetakan seluruh isi hutan kematian. Ia bisa tahu tempat-tempat yang harus dihindarinya, yakni sarang hewan-hewan buas yang tampaknya tengah beristirahat. Naruto juga tahu dimana kelinci buruannya.

Naruto mengernyit, saat ia merasakan cakra ayahnya mendekati makhluk dengan Killing Intens kuat. Makhluk itu kini bergerak menuju arahnya. Oh, sekarang Naruto mengerti. Rupanya, ayahnya yang membuat predator-predator itu bangun dan mengejar Naruto tempo hari.

"Kenapa aku bisa punya pikiran bodoh kalau ini bakal berjalan mudah?" gerutunya, marah pada diri sendiri.

Seharusnya, ia tahu kalau ayahnya tak akan membuat urusannya jadi lebih mudah begitu saja. Ayahnya pasti akan melakukan sesuatu yang sangat berbahaya untuk mengasah instingnya dan panca indera Naruto, sehingga ia bisa menjadi shinobi yang tangguh.

Bagian ininya sih Naruto ngerti. 'Tapi, tak bisakah dengan cara lain?' pikirnya sweatdrop. "Dasar!" gerutunya.

Naruto mengeratkan kunainya, bersiap pada serangan predator itu berasal. Karena lebih siap mental dan bisa membaca gerakan musuh, hasil pekerjaan Naruto kini lebih baik dari beberapa hari lalu. Ia bukan hanya berhasil menangkap hewan buruannya, ia juga berhasil membuat musuhnya lari ketakutan karena gantian ia yang diburu.

 **# Latihan keterampilan senjata**

Naruto sudah mahir menggunakan shuriken dan kunainya, namun ia payah dalam seni kenjutsu. Karena itulah, ia meminta sang ayah mengajarinya dan dibalas dengan tatapan bodoh, seolah Naruto bilang ada tanduk tumbuh dari kepala ayahnya atau ia minta ayahnya hamil.

"Aku tak bisa kenjutsu," katanya dengan watadosnya (wajah tanpa dosa).

"Jadi, tidak bisa ya?"

"Memangnya, kenapa kau ingin belajar kenjutsu?"

"Menurutku, belajar kenjutsu bisa jadi sangat efektif untuk sebuah pertarungan. Aku ingin menjadikannya teknik keahlianku, seperti Guy jisan dengan tonketsunya, tousan dengan hiraishinnya, Uchiha dengan sharingannya, dan seperti..."

"Ayah mengerti maksudmu. Tapi, Ayah benar-benar payah dalam kenjutsu. Kau belajar saja pada orang lain!" Katanya, sambil berfikir keras. "Ah, sepertinya Ayah tahu, orang yang tepat mengajarimu Kenjutsu." Lanjutnya membuat senyum Naruto merekah.

"Siapa?"

"Dia muridku. Akan ku minta dia melatihmu. Mumpung ia tidak ada misi."

"Terima kasih, tousan."

Dengan demikian, Naruto mulai belajar ilmu pedang dari Kakashi. Ia belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh, meski sang sensei malas-malasan mengajarinya teknik pedang khas keluarga Hatake, dan bertekat jadi yang terbaik dalam seni kenjutsu. Ia berencana memasteri aliran ini, karena ia tertarik dengan seni pedang yang biasanya digeluti para samurai.

 **# Latihan pengendalian cakra**

"Energi bisa didapat di dalam tubuh (cakra) ataupun dari luar yakni mengambil energi alam (senjutsu). Yang aku ajarkan ini senjutsu untuk memperkuat cakramu."

"Senjutsu? Apa yang seperti Jiraiya jisan, murid hokage ketiga?"

"Hampir mirip, tapi beda. Senjutsu yang dipelajari Jiraiya sensei hanya bisa dilakukan di gunung Myoboku. Itu tidak praktis, mengingat kita tak bisa leluasa bolak-balik ke sana. Karena itu, ayahnya menciptakan aliran senjutsu baru." jelas ayahnya. "Konsep yang ayah ajarkan bertumpu pada ajaran chi kung dan bisa dipelajari dimana saja dan kapan saja." Lanjut ayahnya.

Dahi Naruto mengernyit bingung. "Bagaimana caranya?"

"Caranya dengan latihan pengolahan pernafasan. Ini berguna untuk mengatur jalannya chi atau cakra yang kau punya hingga tercapai keseimbangan yin dan yang. Seperti kau tahu, Cakra atau chi pada manusia umumnya tetap, tidak bisa bertambah dan berkurang karena berasal dari energi jiwa dan..."

Naruto merengut, dan memotong ucapan ayahnya, "Jika jumlah cakra sesorang itu tetap, lalu bagaimana cakraku bertambah?"

"Dengarkan penjelasan Ayah sampai selesai! Jangan dipotong seenaknya!" kecam Minato yang dibalas gumaman maaf dari Naruto. "Untuk itulah, kita belajar senjutsu. Dengan senjutsu, kita bisa menyerap cakra alam yang melimpah ruah dan menambahkannya pada cakra kita. Dengan begitu, cakramu bisa meningkat drastis tergantung kehebatan dalam menguasai teknik ini,"

"Apa cakra yang kita serap itu bisa kita simpan dalam tubuh layaknya sebuah celengan? Dan, bisa digunakan sewaktu-waktu?" tanya Naruto antusias. "Maksudku, jika aku harus mengumpulkan Chi dulu baru bisa membuat cakraku meningkat di tengah-tengah pertarungan, itu bukannya menjadikanku rentan pada serangan musuh? Karena..."

"Ayah mengerti. Tapi tenang, Nak. Kelemahan seperti itu hanya ada pada aliran senjutsu milik Jiraiya sensei. Sedang teknik chi kung ini memungkinkanmu untuk menyimpan cakra alam yang sudah kau serap dan bisa menggunakannya sewaktu-waktu. Nah, mari kita latihan sekarang."

"Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Berdirilah di bawah air terjun. Satukan kedua tanganmu seperti ini, lalu mulailah melatih pernafasan seperti yang selama ini kau pelajari. Dengan cara itu, kau akan merasakan energi air terjun yang mengalir. Seraplah dan alirkan melalui aliran darah, lalu simpan. Semakin banyak cakra yang kau serap, maka kau akan bisa membentuk selubung seperti kaca yang akan membuatmu tidak basah."

"Ha'ik, tousan." Naruto berdiri di bawah air terjun yang mengalir deras.

'Shuuu... Haaah... Fuuuh...' Naruto mulai mengatur pernafasan, menghiraukan dinginnya air terjun yang mengalir dan menghujani kepalanya hingga pening. Terus-menerus, berulang-ulang dan rutin ia mengatur pernafasannya. Ia bisa merasakan adanya aliran energi hangat yang memasuki tubuhya melalui pori-pori dan ia simpan dalam tubuh.

Naruto mungkin tak menyadarinya karena pikirannya kini sudah menyatu dengan alam. Hawa keberadaannya hilang, tertutup oleh energi alam lainnya yang melimpah ruah. Namun Minato yang berada di luar air terjun, bisa melihat sebuah dinding transparan menutupi tubuh Naruto. Kelihatannya saja lemah, namun aslinya kuat.

Minato sudah pernah mencoba menghancurkannya, bahkan dengan jutsu Rasengan andalannya. Tapi, dinding itu tidak retak sama sekali, menunjukkan betapa kuatnya konsentrasi Naruto. Minato tersenyum bangga. Naruto melebihi espektasinya. Ia pikir untuk belajar teknik Chi kung ini, Naruto butuh waktu minimal setahun. Nyatanya dalam sehari pun latihan Naruto sudah menunjukkan hasilnya.

'Mungkin efek dari darah ratu ular putih yang dihisapnya,' pikir Minato.

Oh, oh, oh... bicara tentang Ratu-ular-putih, membuat Minato tak bisa tidak meringis. Itu adalah kejadian yang gawat sekali. Racun Ratu-ular-putih sangatlah berbisa dan serangannya sangatlah kuat, karena si ratu ular sudah lama mendiami Hutan Kematian dan konon sudah menyerap cakra Hutan Kematian puluhan tahun lamanya.

Karena itu, jangan tanya betapa paniknya Minato ketika menyadari si Ratu-ular-putih menyerang Naruto. Dan begonya dia waktu itu, kenapa ia bisa lupa untuk memasang segel Hiraishin pada anaknya, sehingga ia bisa muncul dengan kilat. Itulah akibat kalau panik, lupa segalanya.

Dan, jangan tanya betapa gusarnya Minato begitu ia mendapati Naruto sudah bersimbah darah dan ambruk di tanah. Tanah yang dipijak Minato berasa amblas ke tanah. Darah seolah meninggalkan tubuhnya dan membuatnya mati rasa. Untunglah, di tengah rasa cemasnya, ia masih bisa berfikir untuk segera membawa Naruto ke rumah sakit.

Dan seharian itu, Minato seperti layang-layang putus, resah, gelisah, dan ketakutan. Ia bahkan tak merasakan sakit ketika istrinya yang bergelar Red Habanero itu menghajarnya hingga babak belur karena sudah membuat Naruto, anaknya celaka. Minato sudah mati rasa saat itu. Semua hal tidak ada yang masuk ke otak dan panca inderanya selama tim medis belum bilang, "Naruto baik-baik saja."

Betapa leganya dia, setelah tim medis keluar dan mengatakan, "Naruto tidak apa-apa. Ia hanya kelelahan. Darah yang mengotori tubuhnya itu cipratan darah ular yang dilawannya. Dan tak ada bisa racun yang menyebar, meski ada bekas gigitan ular. Ia pingsan karena kelelahan. Sebentar lagi juga sadar." jelasnya panjang lebar.

Baru setelah itu Minato merasakan nyeri dari bengkak-memar yang diukir sang istri di tubuhnya. Minato merasa lega. Setelah itu, ia berjanji untuk memasang segel hiraishinnya pada tubuh Naruto agar hal-hal buruk seperti ini tidak terjadi lagi.

"Oh ya Hokage sama, saat pemeriksaan aku melihat adanya aliran cakra yang sangat besar di tubuh Naruto."

Deg. Jantung Minato seperti hampir berdetak, dan membatin, 'Apakah rahasiaku ketahuan?' Namun, Minato berhasil menyembunyikannya dengan senyumnya. Dengan tenang ia bertanya, "Cakra seperti apa?"

"Ini agak aneh. Cakra itu seperti tidak berasal dari tubuh Naruto sendiri. Ini seperti cakra dari luar yang diserap Naruto. Apa ia belajar senjutsu?"

"Ya, ia mempelajarinya. Aku yang mengajarinya," hanya sepenggal informasi itu yang Minato jelaskan, sisanya cukup ia simpan sendiri.

Usai tim medis pergi, Minato memeriksa Naruto sendiri. Dan, benar kata tim medis, cakra dalam tubuh Naruto meningkat drastis. Mungkin Naruto tanpa sengaja menghisap energi dari si Ratu-ular-putih yang melimpah, melalui kegiatan menghisap darah si ular. Tindakan yang sebetulnya untuk mempertahankan diri, namun justru berbuah manis. Dengan limpahan cakra dari si Ratu-ular-putih, Naruto jadi lebih mudah mempelajari teknik Chi kung yang ia kembangkan khusus untuk Naruto.

Latihan selanjutnya, Naruto menghisap cakra alam dari tempat terbuka. Naruto duduk di tanah yang terbuka lebar yang dikelilingi oleh pepohonan nan tinggi. Meski duduk diam, bukan berarti Naruto rentan terhadap serangan. Naruto masih bisa menghancurkan hujan batu yang dilakukan sang ayah berkali-kali dengan ledakan energi yang ia kuarkan saat ia dalam posisi menyerap cakra alam. System pertahanannya berfungsi dengan baik.

Setelah berlatih cukup lama, Naruto sudah bisa menggunakan teknik Chi kung ini. Aliran cakra alam yang ia serap, ia padukan dengan cakra miliknya sendiri, membuat Naruto bisa bergerak sangat cepat. Naruto bisa menghilang dalam sekejab mata seperti shunshin, dan melompat tinggi ke atas hingga ke puncak pohon paling tinggi di Konoha.

Berkat berlatih Chi kung pula, Naruto kini bisa mempelajari ninjutsu, sesuatu yang selama ini terdengar mustahil di telinganya. Ia kini bisa membuat bunshin, kawarimi, teknik henge, dan teknik-teknik dasar ninja lainnya. Kelebihannya, ia bisa menekan cakranya hingga titik nol dan meningkatkannya sesuka hatinya pula.

"Lihat batu karang ini! Coba kau hancurkan batu karang ini dengan pukulan! Alirkan Chi yang sudah kau serap pada kedua tanganmu, lalu pukulkan sekuat tenaga!" intrupsi ayahnya, menghentikan euforia Naruto.

"Hai'k, tousan."

Naruto menarik nafas, mengaturnya dan mengalirkan energinya pada otot-otot kedua tangannya. Lalu, ia memukul batu karang itu sekuat tenaga. Memang tidak roboh dalam sekali pukulan, tapi ada lubang besar di tengah karang itu. Naruto jadi tersenyum penuh semangat untuk melakukannya lagi.

Selama berhari-hari, berminggu-minggu Naruto belajar teknik Chi kung. Kini, ia sudah bisa mengontrol dan memanfaatkan Chi-nya untuk meningkatkan kecepatannya, kekuatan pukulannya, dan juga mengalirkannya pada senjatanya seperti pada shuriken, kunai, atau pun pedangnya. Bahkan dengan tambahan Chi pada pedangnya, pedang kayunya jadi luar biasa tajam dan mampu membuat pedang senseinya retak.

Selanjutnya, Naruto sering melakukan pertarungan satu lawan satu dengan ayahnya. Ayahnya menyerang Naruto tanpa ampun dan juga buas dengan nafsu membunuh, tak memperdulikan usia anaknya yang masih seorang bocah. Berkat belajar teknik Chi kung, Naruto kini bisa mengimbangi serangan ayahnya dan beberapa kali serangan Naruto masuk, mengenai tubuh ayahnya.

"Naruto, kau sudah cukup lama berlatih di bawah bimbinganku, kira-kira 1,5 tahun. Nah, kini tiba saatnya menguji kemampuanmu itu. Jika kau lolos ujian, Ayah akan mendaftarkanmu ke akademi, seperti janji Ayah dulu."

"Hai'k tousan."

"Bersiaplah!"

 **To Be Continu** **e**

Akhirnya kelar juga chapter ini. Ai bikinnya berhari-hari lho, dari berbagai sumber. Soal ular putih jangan samakan dengan Orochimaru. Ini beda. Ai masukkan adegan ini untuk mempersingkat latihan Naruto. Idenya dari habis nonton wuxia Legend of the condor heros. Kan ada tuh adegan kwe cheng gigit ular yang membuat tenaga dalamnya meningkat drastis. Konsepnya sama seperti Naruto.

Soal teknik Chi kung ini, di dunia nyata beneran ada. Teknik ini berasal dari China yang lebih terkenal dengan nama tai chi. Dulu, sewaktu masih SMU, Ai pernah diajarin teknik ini. Namun, Ai nggak bisa menguasainya karena Ai sulit menangkap energi alam lewat pernafasan. Tapi, teman Ai banyak yang bisa. Dengan teknik ini, mereka bisa memecahkan tumpukan batu bata, genteng, bahkan tidur di atas paku.

Ai minta sarannya nih. Apa ya tes untuk Naruto? Ai pikir tidak boleh terlalu berat karena Naruto baru berumur 7 tahun 6 bulan. Jadi Ai kasih beberapa multi choice, tolong bantu Ai memilihkannya. Kirim di kotak review. Nanti tiga terbanya piliha pada reader akan Ai masukkan sebagai bahan uji untuk Naruto. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan. Jaa mina-san!

Mengambil kunciran Itachi Uchiha

Mengambil buku icha-icha paradise milik Kakashi-sensei

Mencuri resep ramen di Ichiraku-ramen

Mengambil kunciran Hiashi

Mengambil jepit rambut Kushina

Mengambil alat penghisap rokok milik Hokage ketiga

Mencuri salah satu serangga milik Shibi Aburame

Memotong rambut Shisui Uchiha

Memotong sedikit jenggot Shikaku Nara

Mencuri rokok Asuma-sensei

Mencuri ikat kepala Chouza Akamichi

Mencuri ikat pinggang Gay-sensei.


	3. Chapter 3

Not Mainstream

Summary : Bagi penduduk Konoha, Minato itu shinobi yang paling hebat. Bagi Sarutobi, ninja anti mainstream. Bagi Kushina, suami terbaik. Bagi Shikamaru dan Choji, ayah yang buruk dan pilih kasih. Tapi bagi Naruto, ayahnya itu _crazy_. Tidak ada yang bisa menandingi Minato dalam hal ke-crazy-an, bahkan seorang Orochimaru yang sudah diakui seluruh shinobi. MinaKushi_alive

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Adventure dan Family

Rating : T

WARNING : Ide pasaran, bertebaran typo, gaje, smart_Naru, Canon dan bashing beberapa chara.

Author Note : **Diperkirakan Sasuke umur 7 tahun** **jalan 8 tahun,** **ketika klannya dibantai. Karena itu, Ai buat Naruto 7 tahun.**

 **Kenapa tidak ada scane Menma?**

Karena nggak ada scane di rumah. Dan chapter kedua fokus pada latihan keras Naruto.

 **Kenapa tidak latihan bareng Menma?**

Karena Menma sudah berlatih bersama tim geninnya. Dan Naruto butuh latihan khusus untuk mengejar ketertinggalannya.

 **Tolong jangan buat kekuatan Naruto melebihi Minato!**

Naruto baru belajar cakra. Teknik ninja yang dikuasai masih basic seperti bunshin, kawarimi, henge. Soalnya, jutsu punya Minato seperti rasengan, hiraishin, dll belum bisa dilakukan Naruto mengingat tubuhnya yang masih anak-anak. Jika dipaksakan malah akan merusak tubuh Naruto itu sendiri. Seberapa kuat Naruto? Reader bisa menilainya dengan hasil tes Naruto nanti.

 **Kenapa masuk academy dan bukannya langsung dipromosikan jadi chuunin?**

Minato ingin Naruto menikmati masa anak-anaknya dan tidak dibebani dengan segala konflik di dunia ninja yang keras. Biar Naruto tetap polos. Rencana awalnya, Minato baru mau melatih Naruto kalau ia sudah berumur 11-12 tahun saat ia akan ujian genin. Tapi, ada perubahan mendadak karena ups cukup sekian bocorannya.

 **Setting cerita ini dimulai sebelum Naruto masuk akademi Ninja. Itachi belum membantai klannya. Menma sudah lulus akademi.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Chapter three**

 **Tes dan Akademi Ninja**

Hari ini, si kecil Naruto tidak sedang berlatih seperti biasanya. Ia juga tidak sedang bermain-main bersama teman-teman sebayanya. Ia tengah asyik memelototi catatan kaki yang dibuatnya sendiri. Deretan tulisan lumayan rapi yang tertera pada kertas itu terus dipandanginya hingga menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam lamanya.

Kertas itu berisi beberapa informasi penting yang didapatnya dengan susah payah. Ia memerlukannya untuk menyusun strategi demi kesuksesan misi pertama dari tou-sannya. Hokage ketiga pernah bilang, "Membuat strategi tanpa dibarengi informasi yang akurat, itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri,"

Dengan kata lain, proses mengumpulkan informasi termasuk bagian terpenting bagi keberhasilan sebuah misi. Tanpa informasi, shinobi seperti meraba-raba di tempat yang gelap dan membuatnya rentan untuk terbunuh. Karena itulah, hokage ketiga menggunakan istilah bunuh diri.

Naruto sepakat dengan pendapat Hokage ketiga. Untuk itu, Naruto mengumpulkan informasi terlebih dahulu, sebelum mengatur strategi. Ia tak mau bertindak gegabah dan akhirnya berujung pada kegagalan. Meski, ini hanya misi kecil dan lawan yang dihadapinya masih shinobi Konoha, Naruto tetap melakukannya dengan serius dan hati-hati.

"Hm, baiklah. Ini saatnya Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto yang keren ini beraksi. Bersiaplah kalian bertiga melawanku nanti. Ha ha ha..." katanya lantang, untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri dan mengabaikan rasa takutnya, mengingat beratnya misi yang kini tengah menantinya.

Ia lebih memilih bersikap optimis —ia bisa melakukannya— daripada menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengasihani dirinya sendiri karena punya ayah yang gila dan super tega, seperti Namikaze Minato. Percuma ia pundung di pojokan atau mendemo ayahnya hingga berbusa-busa. Semua itu tak akan merubah keadaan. Percayalah! Naruto sudah sangat hafal karakter ayahnya.

Ayahnya itu punya pendirian seteguh baja. Ia tak mengenal kata penolakan, saat ia sudah memutuskan sesuatu. Istrinya yang katanya sangat dia cintai saja tak digubrisnya, apalagi cuma untuk seorang Naruto. Pret! Sampai kiamat juga nggak bakal didengerin. Persis seperti kata pepatah, 'Anjing menggonggong kafilah tetap berlalu.'

Tapi, ya sudahlah. Sudah nasib dia punya ayah kurang waras. Ambil saja sisi positifnya. Dengan melawan ketiga orang ini, Naruto akan belajar banyak hal. Jika berhasil, artinya ia sudah selangkah lebih hebat dari teman-teman sebayanya. Jika pun gagal, setidaknya ia punya kebanggaan karena pernah menantang jounin-jounin elit Konoha yang terkenal seantero negara elemental.

 **# Mengambil Kunciran Uchiha Itachi**

Untuk permulaan, Naruto lebih memilih Uchiha Itachi. Menurutnya, melawan ketua anbu sekaligus prodigy Uchiha ini jauh lebih mudah daripada dua orang lainnya yang harus dilawannya. Bukannya ia meremehkan Itachi. Ia punya pertimbangan sendiri, setidaknya ada empat sebelum memutuskan Itachi sebagai target pertamanya.

Pertama, ia punya informasi yang cukup mengenai kekuatan dan kelemahan seorang Uchiha Itachi, dari cerita nenek Orihime. Kedua, ia sudah hafal dengan kebiasaannya. Ketiga, Itachi tidak begitu mengenalnya sehingga tidak tahu kekuatan dan kelemahan Naruto, beda dengan Kakashi yang selama ini melatihnya kenjutsu. Empat, kemampuan doujutsu sharingan dalam melihat pergerakan dan arus cakra tidak sebaik byakugan sehingga Naruto lebih mudah menipu pengguna sharingan daripada byakugan.

Naruto melakukan persiapan sebelum menjalankan misinya. Ia menunggu dibalik semak-semak sang target yang akan muncul kira-kira sebentar lagi. Ia mengatur jumlah cakranya agar tidak mencolok dan membuat Itachi curiga.

Tap tap tap...

'Itu dia, datang!' serunya dalam hati, ketika telinganya menangkap suara langkah kaki dari ujung jalan setapak.

Naruto segera bersiap-siap. Ia menarik nafas untuk menghentikan keraguan dalam hatinya, sekaligus memberinya ketenangan yang sangat dibutuhkannya saat ini. Ia mengeluarkan shurikennya dan melemparnya tepat pada Itachi yang sudah berdiri tepat di titik targetnya.

Jangan sebut Itachi prodigy Uchiha, kalau ia tidak bisa menghindari serangan lemah itu! Ia cukup berkelit ke samping untuk menghindarinya. Itachi melihat tempat dimana penyerangnya bersembunyi dan lalu menyuruhnya keluar, "Aku tahu dimana kamu bersembunyi. Keluarlah, Sasuke!"

'Ternyata benar. Uchiha memang jago melacak cakra,' batin Naruto mengakui. 'Sekarang kita lihat, bagaimana pemilik sharingan ini membedakan cakraku dengan cakra hengeku ini. Pasti menarik jika aku berhasil menipu pengguna sharingan sepertinya. Itu akan jadi modal yang berharga untuk lawan keduaku nanti,' pikir Naruto tersenyum bahagia.

Naruto yang telah melakukan henge —merubah dirinya jadi Sasuke— keluar dari semak-semak tempatnya bersembunyi. Ia tersenyum secukupnya, tidak lebar ciri khasnya selama ini, melainkan meniru senyuman ala Uchiha Sasuke. Ia juga mengatur cakranya meniru persis dengan cakra Sasuke untuk mengelabui saringan Uchiha di hadapannya ini. Satu kata 'Perfect' untuk penyamaran Naruto.

"Huh!" Naruto mendengus manja. "Nii-chan tak pernah mau melatihku lagi akhir-akhir ini, karena itu…" keluh Naruto persis seperti gaya bicara Sasuke, "..aku memilih cara ini."

"Sasuke, lain kali saja. Kakak..."

"Tidak, aku mau hari ini," potong Naruto langsung menyerang Itachi dengan melemparkan beberapa shuriken yang ia simpan di sela-sela jarinya, namun bisa dihindari Itachi dengan mudah.

Naruto berlari menyongsong Itachi, melancarkan serangan demi serangan. Pukulan, tendangan, sikutan, dan guntingan mewarnai gaya taijutsunya. Lagi-lagi masih meniru gaya Sasuke yang berhasil ia copy saat bocah itu mengajak orang se-klannya _sparring_.

Itachi bergerak ke kanan dan kiri, menghindari serangan Sasuke yang menggebu-gebu. Tidak ada niatan sedikit pun dirinya untuk membalas serangan sang adik. Yeah level Sasuke memang sangat jauh di bawahnya, karena itu tak perlu ditanggapi secara serius. Ia berniat bermain-main sebentar dengan Sasuke sebelum mengakhirinya.

Naruto dalam hati bersorak-sorak heboh karena taktiknya berhasil. Ia sengaja memilih Sasuke sebagai henge, karena kalau dengan adiknya, Itachi pasti menurunkan kekuatan bertarungnya. Dengan demikian, rencananya mengambil kunciran Itachi akan berjalan mulus.

SRAAATT!

Dengan sekali tebasan kunainya, Naruto berhasil memotong ujung lengan baju Itachi, membuat Itachi lengah dan memperhatikan kunai Naruto yang masih tertempeli helaian benang dari baju Itachi. Saat itulah bunshin Naruto mengambil ikat rambut Itachi, membuat rambut panjangnya terurai bebas. Senyum kemenangan tersungging di bibirnya.

Dahi pria tampan itu mengernyit dalam. Kedua alisnya menyatu dengan mata menyipit tajam pada Sasuke. Tubuh Naruto menegang, kaku dengan bulir keringat dingin menggantung di keningnya. Ia susah payah meneguk air ludahnya sendiri dan membatin ketakutan, 'Jangan-jangan ketahuan,' Saking takutnya, Naruto bahkan tak sadar sudah menahan nafas.

Ia baru bisa menghembuskan nafas lega, ketika Itachi berkata, "Untuk apa kau mengambil ikat rambut nii-chan, Sasuke?"

Naruto mengatur ekspresi wajahnya, berusaha berkata sewajar mungkin dengan sedikit improvisasi, "Sebagai tanda kemenanganku hari ini," dalam hati, ia bersorak, 'Yei, berhasil,' karena mampu bicara lancar tanpa gagap dan nada gemetar ditengah-tengah intimidasi.

Kerutan di dahi itu bukannya berkurang, tapi justru semakin dalam, membuat jantung Naruto terus berpacu cepat memompa darah ke seluruh tubuhnya. Tenggorokannya terasa kering kini. Tubuhnya pun kini dilanda panas dingin. Kakinya gemetar tak bisa diam, seolah ingin segera angkat kaki, meninggalkan orang beraura seram di depannya.

'Oh, inikah kelasnya seorang jounin paling elit se-Konoha? Betapa bodohnya orang yang mau-maunya jadi lawannya?' pikir Naruto. 'Dan orang bodoh itu aku,' tambahnya dalam hati yang hanya bisa menangis pilu karena menjadikan Itachi sebagai lawan pertamanya.

Memangnya Uchiha Itachi idiot seperti Guy-sensei yang lebih banyak menggunakan otot daripada otaknya? Itachi itu luar bisa cerdik, seperti gabungan Kakashi-Minato-Hokage-ketiga sekaligus. 'Setelah ini, habislah aku,' batin Naruto sudah merana terintimidasi oleh KI yang dikuarkan Itachi.

Kita tinggalkan Naruto dengan segala percakapan batinnya sendiri. Kita beralih pada Minato yang berdiri di samping bocah tampan yang wajahnya menyerupai ketua anbunya sedang berbaring di atas rumput. Ia bukannya tidur, melainkan pingsan karena obat tidur yang Naruto berikan sebagai persiapan misi pertamanya.

"Kau memang hebat putraku. Kau memilih lawan yang paling sulit sebagai tugas pertamamu. Ayah bangga padamu." Katanya penuh bangga. "Tapi, Nak. Ini tidak akan seru kalau hanya berakhir begini saja. Jadi, Ayah bantu biar lebih ramai." Lanjutnya dengan senyum evil, membangunkan Sasuke asli.

Sasuke terbangun. Ia mengerjabkan bulu matanya, merasa silau oleh sinar matahari yang merasuk ke matanya. Ia baru membuka mata lebar-lebar saat mendengar suara deheman orang dewasa di sampingnya. Sasuke mendongak ke atas untuk melihat pria berambut pirang dan bermata safir yang balas memandangnya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Nak? Sedang apa bocah Uchiha sepertimu tiduran di sini?" tanya Minato ramah.

Sasuke berfikir sebentar, mengingat kejadian sebelum ia tertarik dalam kegelapan. "Tadi ada yang menyerangku saat aku latihan."

Wajah ramah itu berubah prihatin, sangat ahli memainkan ekspresinya. "Oh, benarkah? Itu berbahaya sekali. Lebih baik kau pulang. Aku akan menyuruh anbu untuk menyelidikinya." Kata Minato ramah yang dibalas anggukan Sasuke. "Jangan lupa beritahu Itachi, jika kalian berpapasan!" lanjutnya sebelum Sasuke pergi jauh.

Senyuman Minato bertambah lebar begitu Sasuke pergi ke arah yang sudah dipersiapkannya, yakni arah tempat Naruto mencegat Itachi. Dengan kedatangan Sasuke asli, kedok Naruto pasti terkuak. 'Ah, ini pasti bakal bertambah seru,' pikirnya senang. Ia bisa melihat anaknya bertarung serius dengan Itachi. Sayang, ia tak bisa menontonnya secara langsung karena itu pasti akan membuat Itachi curiga.

Kita kembali lagi pada Naruto yang masih berdiri kaku dengan Itachi yang menjulang tinggi dengan aura mengintimidasi. "Kemenangan seperti apa, Sasuke?"

Naruto membasahi bibirnya yang mendadak kering sebelum menjawab, "Kemenangan jika seranganku berhasil mengenai kakak."

"Oh," gumam Itachi. "Sekarang sudah puas kan? Lebih baik kau pulang. Hari sudah sore," lanjutnya, perhatian.

"Hai'k, nii-chan," balas Naruto gembira karena berhasil selamat dari jebakan maut.

Sayangnya, sepertinya Dewi Fortuna kurang berpihak padanya. Tiba-tiba dari ujung jalan, Sasuke asli sedang berjalan agak sempoyongan. Naruto terkesiap dan membatin, 'Matilah aku,' sambil melirik takut wajah Itachi yang kini menggelap dan bersikap waspada.

Naruto tak tahu kapan Itachi membuat bunshin. Ia bahkan tak melihat Itachi membuat segel. Tiba-tiba saja, sudah ada bunshin yang membawa Sasuke pergi entah kemana. 'Mungkin ke kompleks Uchiha, memastikan adik kesayangannya itu aman,' pikir Naruto.

Setelah Sasuke tidak ada, barulah perhatian Itachi terfokus pada Naruto. Kali ini, ia menyerang Naruto dengan serius. Ia tidak lagi menurunkan kemampuannya karena menganggap Naruto berbahaya, mengingat ia bisa meniru Sasuke dengan sempurna sampai pada cakranya yang mirip sekali.

Naruto dengan gesit menghindari serangan Itachi yang datang bertubi-tubi dan tak memberinya jeda waktu untuk bernafas. Ia mengerahkan segenap kemampuannya yang telah dipelajarinya selama ini, hasil latihan keras selama 6 bulan belakangan bersama sang ayah.

Ia cukup beruntung sudah biasa dihujani serangan macam apapun dari ayahnya. Ya, ayahnya tak segan-segan menghujaninya shuriken, kunai, sampai rasengan padanya. Ia juga tak pernah luput dari pukulan, tendangan dan berbagai macam serangan taijutsu yang mematikan dari sang ayah. Karena itu, ia bisa mengimbangi Itachi, meski ia belum bisa membalas serangan Itachi.

Mata Naruto membola, ketika ia melihat Itachi membuat segel tangan. 'Ga-gawat! Ia mau membuat jutsu katon. Uuh, habislah aku sekarang.' Pikir Naruto kebingungan bagaimana caranya melawan. Di tengah-tengah kepanikannya, ia berhasil membuat selubung seperti ketika ia latihan di bawah air terjun untuk menghindari serangan mematikan Itachi.

Naruto tak sempat bernafas lega, ketika ia merasakan adanya serangan genjutsu. Itachi sudah mengaktifkan sharingan satu tomoenya. Naruto berusaha tetap tenang dan mengingat percakapannya dengan Guy sensei. Kalau tidak salah Guy sensei berhasil membuat teknik untuk mengatasi sharingan, setelah berkali-kali kalah melawan Kakashi-si-ninja-peniru.

Naruto berkelit sebelum Itachi menodongkan kunainya pada lehernya. Ia kembali terlibat adu taijutsu dengan Itachi. Ia mengikuti teknik Guy sensei, yakni lebih mengandalkan serangan lewat kakinya, untuk bisa selamat dari jebakan genjutsu sharingan.

Itachi kini serius. Ia berusaha mengukur kemampuan si penyusup, sambil melancarkan serangan. Itachi menilai, lawannya ini cukup kuat. Selain bisa meniru cakra orang lain, ia juga berhasil membaca kelemahan dari mata sharingan. Ia pasti sudah lama memata-matai klan Uchiha.

'Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Dia sangat berbahaya.' Batin Itachi menilai.

Ia masih menggencarkan serangannya pada Naruto, berusaha mencari celah dari lawannya. Namun, Naruto bergerak gesit. Tubuhnya dengan terampil berhasil mengatasi serangan maut Itachi. Bahkan serangan Naruto beberapa kali berhasil masuk dan mengenai Itachi. Pukulan Naruto berhasil membuat Itachi mundur, meski tidak menyentuh tubuh Itachi secara langsung.

Mata Itachi menyipit menilai. Hasratnya untuk menangkap orang misterius itu semakin besar. Ia ingin tahu identitasnya. Darimana dia berasal? Apakah dari Amegakure? Kirigakure? Sunagakure? Atau bahkan Otogakure? Ini sangat menarik. Akan jadi hal yang luar biasa, jika ia berhasil mengungkap kemampuan misterius orang ini dalam hal meniru cakra.

'Aku harus segera mengakhirinya,' batin Itachi dan bersiap memerangkap Naruto dalam genjutsu kuat.

Naruto kembali waspada. Sumpah, meski ia sering digenjutsu oleh sang ayah. Tapi, ada perbedaan yang sangat besar antara genjutsu ayahnya dengan master genjutsu dari Konoha ini. _So far_. Naruto dibuat keringat dingin. Naruto berlari menyerang Itachi dengan kunai. Ia tak mau menunggu diserang. Menurutnya pertahanan terbaik itu ya menyerang.

Sayangnya, ia terlambat. Itchi berhasil memerangkapnya dalam genjutsu. Naruto berdiri kaku, matanya membola ketika ia merasa berada di alam yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Tanah yang dipijaknya berubah jadi gersang dan dia entah bagaimana sudah terikat pada tiang. Langit senja yang menggantung di atas sana juga terlihat berbeda dengan senja yang tadi dilihatnya.

Tap tap tap...

Naruto mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Ia berhasil melihat Itachi sedang menghunuskan pedangnya. Naruto bergerak liar, berharap kedua tangan dan kakinya lepas dari ikatan pada tiang. Tapi, belum juga lepas, Itachi sudah berada tepat di depannya. Itachi sepertinya hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun Naruto tak mendengarnya karena ia sudah menghilang.

"Cih, hanya bunshin," geram Itachi.

Ternyata sosok yang dilawannya selama ini hanyalah bunshin. Ia berhasil mengecoh Itachi. Meski demikian, ia tak menon-aktifkan saringannya. Ia berlari menjelajahi tempat ini dengan aura angker. Ia tak bisa membiarkan orang berbahaya itu lolos dan berkeliaran seenaknya. Itu bisa membahayakan klannya dan juga Konoha.

Sebuah tepukan di bahu dan nyaris membuat Itachi menyarangkan tinjuan padanya yang untungnya berhasil ditepis orang tersebut. Karena, orang yang menepuk bahunya tidak lain adalah Shishui, sahabat baiknya sendiri.

"Ada apa, Chi? Kenapa kau berkeliaran dengan aura horor seperti itu?"

"Ada penyusup. Dia menyamar menjadi Sasuke. Kita harus menangkapnya."

Mata Shisui ikut menyipit. Orang yang berhasil memperdaya Itachi, pastilah bukan orang sembarangan. "Kita harus melaporkannya pada..." Matanya terperanjat melihat Fugaku yang biasanya jam segini masih di kantor kepolisian Konoha tampak datang tergopoh-gopoh diiringi Uchiha lainnya.

"Mana penyusup itu?" tanya Fugaku begitu ia tiba.

"Maaf, tousan. Ia berhasil lolos dariku. Darimana tousan tahu kabar ini? Apa Sasuke yang bilang?"

"Bukan. Tapi, dari Shinichi. Ia bilang, ada cakra mencurigakan yang beberapa hari ini menyatroni kompleks Uchiha."

Itachi dan Shisui saling pandang. Mereka lalu mengangguk seolah bisa menerjemahkan arti tatapan lawannya. "Sebaiknya, kita perketat keamanan kompleks. Situasi saat ini sangatlah genting," kata Fugaku memberi perintah pada dua Uchiha andalannya.

Di lain tempat, Naruto mengelus dadanya dan bergumam, "Selamat..selamat..." Ia tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan puji syukur pada Kami sama karena berhasil menyelamatkan diri dari Itachi-si-master-genjutsu. Naruto cukup beruntung berhasil membuat bunshin dan segera menghilang begitu Itachi mengeluarkan jutsu katonnya.

Naruto menggenggam ikat rambut Itachi. Ia meneguk air ludahnya kasar sebelum menghela nafas panjang. Untuk tugas pertamanya saja sudah sesulit ini, bagaimana dengan yang kedua dan ketiga? Ia harus ekstra hati-hati lagi agar kejadian seperti dengan Itachi tidak terulang kembali.

 **# Mengambil kunciran Hyuga Hiashi**

Untuk tugas yang kedua, Naruto tidak akan menggunakan cara yang sama seperti saat ia melawan Itachi. Percuma, tidak akan berhasil. Klan Hyuga berbeda dengan klan Uchiha. Hyuga sangat ketat dalam menjaga generasi muda. Berbeda dengan Uchiha yang membiarkan Uchiha muda berkeliaran seorang diri selama masih di kawasan Konoha. Karena itu, anaknya Hiashi yang bernama Hinata dan Hanabi pasti dikawal sangat ketat oleh para Hyuga. Jadi, tak mungkin ia menggunakan Hinata sebagai samaran.

Kalau ia memaksakan diri, maka yang akan terjadi ia bakal dikejar oleh lebih dari satu peleton pasukan dengan mata byakugan aktif semua, sebelum berhasil bertemu dengan Hiashi sama. Itu sih sama saja dengan tindakan bunuh diri.

Jadi, alternatif lainnya, ia harus menggunakan chara lain. Chara dengan karakter kuat yang cukup pantas untuk menantang seorang Hyuga Hiashi yang terkenal dengan aura kebangsawanannya, tanpa harus repot-repot melawan para Hyuga yang lain. Untuk itu ia harus menyamar menjadi orang dewasa yang cukup terpandang kira-kira di mata seorang pemimpin klan Hyuga.

Pilihan Naruto jatuh pada seorang samurai perantauan bernama Tenno yang berasal dari desa terpencil dekat Kirigakure. Ia berkunjung ke Konoha dengan alasan untuk melatih ilmu pedangnya. Naruto beberapa kali melihatnya bertarung dengan Hayate, salah satu shinobi penganut aliran kenjutsu. Jadi, Naruto cukup hafal dengan teknik bertarungnya.

Pagi-pagi sekali, Naruto datang sebagai Tenno di depan kediaman Hyuuga, tepat saat Hyuga Hiashi menemui Hokage ketiga, Shikaku Nara, dan Hokage keempat berkunjung ke rumahnya. Naruto sengaja memilih waktu itu untuk memaksa Hiashi melayani tantangannya.

"Mana yang namanya Hyuga Hiashi, yang katanya ahli taijutsu itu?" tanya Naruto dengan gaya selengekannya, meniru gayanya si Tenno.

"Siapa kau? Beraninya bersikap tidak sopan di depan Hiashi-sama!" bentak salah satu anggota klan Hyuuga.

"Cuih," Naruto meludah kasar, memainkan batang padi yang digigitinya sejak tadi. "Aku tidak punya urusan dengan cecunguk sepertimu. Aku hanya mau berurusan dengan Hyuuga Hiashi. Mana yang namanya Hiashi? Panggil dia keluar!" katanya sambil mencengkram kerah kimono pria itu dan mengangkatnya ke udara dengan bantuan cakra dan melemparnya ke tanah.

Para Hyuga yang lain yang tak terima salah satu dari mereka diperlakukan tidak senonoh bergerak maju. Mereka ingin membela kehormatan mereka yang tercoreng di depan para tamu penting, akibat ulah samurai tak tahu diri itu. Naruto mengedikkan bahunya arogan tidak ambil pusing dengan kemarahan mereka. Toh, memang itu tujuannya, kan?

Untuk menghindari bentrokan tak perlu, Hiashi mengambil alih. "Aku yang bernama Hiashi. Ada urusan apa kau ingin bertemu denganku?" tanyanya dengan aura penuh wibawa yang mau tak mau harus diakui oleh Naruto.

Dengan kepala mendongak angkuh dan mata yang melecehkan, ia berkata, "Aku menantangmu bertarung. Apa kau bersedia menerima tantanganku, Hyuga-sama?"

Hiashi bersikap tenang tak terpengaruh sikap provokatif si ronin samurai itu. Ia memang sudah mendengar sepak terjang si samurai perantauan bernama Tenno ini. Menurut kabar yang ia dengar, Tenno terkenal kurang ajar dan sangat senang menantang shinobi-shinobi hebat khususnya yang ahli kenjutsu dan taijutsu.

"Baiklah. Aku terima tantanganmu. Mari kita masuk ke dalam."

Naruto mengikuti Hiashi, para tamunya dan Hyuga lainnya ke dalam kediamannya. Mereka menuju arah samping rumah, tempat para Hyuga selama ini berlatih jutsu khas klan ini yakni jyuuken, kaiten, dan juga sekaligus melatih byakugan mereka.

Mereka saling memberi hormat layaknya dua orang petarung sebelum memulai pertarungan. Naruto menyiapkan kuda-kuda dan pedangnya, hasil pinjam punya Kakashi-sensei. Dia mana punya sendiri. Sedangkan, Hiashi menyiapkan kuda-kuda khas klan Hyuga.

Hiaaatt!

Naruto melesat ke depan dengan ayunan pedangnya mengarah pada perut Hiashi yang bisa ditangkal Hiashi dengan kunainya. Sringg... Suara dua buah logam saling beradu. Kedua logam beda ukuran itu terus beradu hingga terdengar suara, 'Trangg..tranggg..trangg..' Sambil mengadu kedua senjata mereka, Hiashi dan Naruto sama-sama melancarkan tendangan pada lawan. Serangan demi serangan silih berganti. Keduanya saling menyerang dengan harapan pihaknya lah yang jadi pemenangnya untuk mempertaruhkan nama baik masing-masing.

Hup!

Hiashi melompati kepala Naruto, ketika Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya ke depan, mengarah pada perutnya. Naruto segera maju melayangkan tendangan ketika Hiashi masih di udara membuat pemimpin klan Hyuga ini jatuh terguling. Namun, ia berhasil membalas serangan Naruto hingga Naruto pun ikut berguling sepertinya.

Mereka kembali beradu tendangan dan pukulan diselingi dengan ayunan pedang dan kunai mereka. Gerakan pedang Naruto cepat mengimbangi kekuatan seorang Hiashi yang sudah veteran. Naruto sama sekali tak memberi celah bagi lawannya untuk menyarangkan serangannya padanya.

Dari tempatnya duduk, Minato menatap Naruto bangga. Putranya yang satu ini benar-benar hebat. Di usianya yang masih sangat belia, ia berhasil membuat Hiashi lumayan terdesak dengan serangan cepat, bertubi-tubi, tapi terukur dari putranya. Ia berhasil memojokkan Hiashi sedemikian rupa. Tak sia-sia usaha Minato selama ini melatih Naruto. Kerja kerasnya berbuah manis.

Senyum Minato mengembang lebar. Selain berhasil memojokkan Hiashi, Naruto juga hebat dalam menyamar. Ia berhasil mengelabui byakugan, doujutsu yang terkenal sangat ahli melacak cakra seseorang dalam radius tertentu, setelah sebelumnya berhasil mengecoh sharingan. Henge Naruto persis seperti aslinya berikut warna dan aliran cakranya. Wajar, jika baik Itachi maupun Hiashi terkecoh. Jika dikembangkan, Naruto bisa jadi mata-mata yang sangat handal.

Srattt..!

Terlalu banyak berfikir membuat Minato melupakan pertarungan antara Naruto versus Hyuga. Naruto mulai kelihatan kepayahan. Gerakannya jadi lebih lamban dan sering membuat kesalahan, sehingga beberapa pukulan dan totokan Hiashi berhasil mengenai tubuh Naruto secara telak. Yeah, pengalaman memang tidak bisa bohong, sudah pasti memberi jarak diantara keduanya.

Tapi, Naruto tidak cemas. Karena, ia sudah berhasil mengambil targetnya. Di balik kimononya, sudah tersimpan potongan rambut plus kunciran Hiashi. Targetnya memang bukan untuk mengalahkan, karena itulah ia mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya, tidak setengah-setengah untuk menyerang demi mendapat kesempatan menebas rambut Hiashi yang panjang itu.

Tap tap tap..

Telinganya yang sensitif berhasil menangkap langkah kaki nan halus, melompat-lompat diantara genting-genting rumah penduduk menuju tempat pertarungannya. 'Pasti itu anbu yang mau memberi laporan pada tousan,' pikirnya. Dalam hati ia mendesah. Rupanya aksinya sudah ketahuan. Berarti, ini saatnya ia mengakhiri permainan ini.

Naruto mulai membuat ancang-ancang untuk mengeluarkan jutsu aliran pedang yang ia kembangkan sendiri dan belum sempat ia beri nama. Ujung pedangnya ia arahkan ke bawah. Naruto mengeluarkan cakra yang selama ini ia simpan untuk membebaskan totokan Hiashi. Lalu, cakra itu ia alirkan pada pedangnya.

Naruto melesat ke depan dengan kekuatan penuh menyerang Hiashi. Naruto meninggalkan kepulan debu pada tempat yang dilaluinya. Lalu, ia melompat ke atas dan menyerang Hiashi bagian kepalanya yang lagi-lagi berhasil ditahan dengan kunai oleh Hiashi.

Naruto melompat mundur ke belakang dan meledakkan energi alamnya hingga membuat bebatuan dan tanah di sekitarnya terangkat ke atas. Naruto memutar pedangnya dan membuat gerakan mengikuti aliran angin untuk membuat tornado kecil, tapi cukup untuk menghalangi pandangan semua orang yang melihat.

Setelah itu, Naruto lenyap dari pandangan, bersamaan dengan kedatangan anbu yang memberi laporan pada Minato. Minato mungkin seorang aktor kawakan. Ia berhasil membuat gerakan terkejut, cemas, dan gusar secara bersamaan dengan apik, ketika mendengar berita yang dibawa anbu bawahannya.

"Celaka!" seru Minato melompat dari tempat duduknya. Ia berdiri dengan raut gusar. Tak ada cengiran main-main di wajahnya. "Cepat cari samurai itu! Dia penyusup." Serunya memberi perintah yang membuat dengungan dari kalangan Hyuga.

"Maksud hokage sama?" tanya Hiashi berusaha tetap tenang dan anggun, meski rambutnya sudah awut-awutan karena kuncirannya dicuri Naruto.

"Dia penyusup yang menyamar jadi Tenno. Ada anbu yang menemukan Tenno terkapar di pinggiran hutan."

"Bagaimana mungkin? Cakranya dan teknik berpedangnya persis dengan Tenno."

"Aku juga kurang tahu. Tapi, ku dengar beberapa hari yang lalu, Itachi juga diserang oleh orang misterius yang meniru gaya dan cakra adiknya. Kalau adiknya tidak kebetulan lewat, Itachi juga tak tahu kalau ia seorang penyusup."

Para Hyuga tersentak dengan mata membola tak percaya. Mereka tertunduk malu. Pasalnya mereka yang mengaku sebagai ninja ahli mendeteksi, tapi hari ini berhasil dipecundangi di depan orang-orang penting Konoha pula. Tak hanya itu, sampai orang itu menghilang pun mereka masih tak menyadari keberadaan si penyusup. Kalau tidak ada laporan dari anbu, mungkin selamanya mereka tidak akan tahu.

Di lain pihak, Naruto sedang bersiul senang di tempat tidurnya. Ia berhasil menyelesaikan dua dari tiga tugas sulit dari ayahnya. Dua benda milik shinobi paling elit dari dua klan berbeda dengan keahlian yang berbeda pula sudah ada dalam genggaman tangannya. Tinggal satu lagi.

Naruto sama sekali tidak tahu, kalau aksinya menantang dua klan ternama Konoha yakni Uchiha dan Hyuga telah menimbulkan kehebohan di kalangan petinggi Konoha. Para pemimpin klan khususnya Hyuga dan Uchiha memperketat penjagaan agar tidak sampai kecolongan, mengingat lawan mereka bisa meniru cakra orang yang jadi hengenya.

Anbu ne, anbu dibawah pimpinan Danzo tidak kalah hebohnya. Kehebatan si penyusup dalam menyamar dan mampu menembus keamanan Uchiha yang konon terkenal sangat ketat, membuat mereka panas dingin. Mereka cukup beruntung kalau si penyusup adalah missing nin, tapi buntung jika ia shinobi dari desa lain yang ingin memata-matai Konoha. Itu bisa jadi alamat perang dunia.

Di tengah kehebohan dan kecemasan para petinggi Konoha, hanya satu orang yang masih bisa cengar-cengir dan menanggapinya santai. Orang itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan hokage mereka. Untungnya, hanya satu orang yang tahu sikap santai Yondaime ini, yakni Sandaime-sama. Jadi, Minato tidak perlu cemas bakal didemo massa yang sedang dilanda histeria.

Sebenarnya sih, Hiruzen juga ingin protes dan berharap tindakan tegas Yondaime. Istilah kasarnya begini. 'Oh, lakukanlah sesuatu, apapun itu selain cengar-cengir,' Namun, ia juga paham dibalik sikap santai Minato, ia pasti sudah melakukan sesuatu. Atau justru ia sudah tahu? Hanya Kami-sama, orang misterius itu, dan Minato yang tahu.

 **# Mengambil buku Icha-Icha Paradise milik Kakashi**

Tidak seperti dua tugas sebelumnya, kali ini Naruto resah. Ia tidak bisa tenang dan merancang strategi dengan kepala dingin. Ia akui inilah tugasnya yang paling sulit dan tidak ingin dilakukannya kalau ia bisa meminta, mengingat senseinya itu sudah tahu seluk-beluk, kelebihan dan kekurangan Naruto.

'Kali ini habislah aku. Aku tak mungkin bisa melakukan tugas ketiga ini.' pikirnya resah.

Naruto mondar-mandir, gelisah seharian. Pikirannya penuh dengan tugas ketiganya. Namun, meski sudah seharian berfikir ia masih juga belum menemukan caranya. Naruto seperti menemukan dinding nan tinggi yang sulit ditembus. Pikirannya sudah mentok, buntu, tak ada jalan keluar.

Kakashi yang Naruto kenal termasuk ahli genjutsu juga seperti Itachi, meski levelnya masih dibawah Itachi. Dalam hal taijutsu juga, Naruto tidak yakin. Selama ini, Naruto tercatat belum pernah bisa mengalahkan Kakashi baik dalam seni pedang, maupun taijutsu. Padahal, itulah andalan Naruto selama ini.

Selain itu, Kakashi juga menguasai banyak ninjutsu hasil mengcopy jutsu lawan-lawannya selama ini, sebaliknya Naruto tak menguasai satu pun ninjutsu selain yang basic seperti kawarimi, henge, dan bunshin. Dan, itu sama sekali tidak membantu sama sekali.

Atau bisa? Mata Naruto berbinar-binar. Ia akhirnya berhasil menemukan jalan untuk menunaikan misi ketiganya. Jika dengan cara _fair_ seperti tugas pertama dan kedua, ia pasti kalah. Karena itu, kali ini Naruto akan beradu kecerdikan dengan sang sensei. Ia harus lebih lihai dari senseinya untuk merebut benda kesayangan sang sensei.

"Hmm," gumamnya senang.

Otaknya kini berganti dengan berbagai macam cara untuk mengelabuhi Kakashi tanpa harus berhadapan muka dengannya. Ia akan melakukan rencana ini dua hari lagi, mengingat itu adalah hari libur Kakashi. Dengan kata lain, ia akan melepas topengnya dan berjalan-jalan di jalanan Konoha seperti warga biasa. Itulah kesempatan emas yang harus dimainkan Naruto sebaik-baiknya.

...*****...

Seperti biasanya, Kakashi menghabiskan waktu santainya dengan jalan-jalan keliling Konoha sebelum mampir ke kedai Ichiraku untuk menyantap semangkuk ramen yang lezat. Ia bersiul-siul santai dan menyapa beberapa penduduk dengan ramah. Biasanya mereka membalas ramah pula, tapi kali ini mereka membalas Kakashi dengan tatapan membunuh.

Awalnya Kakashi mengabaikannya. Tapi, lama-kelamaan ia jadi kepikiran juga. Orang-orang yang dilewatinya selalu memandang Kakashi dengan tatapan aneh, penuh perhitungan bagi laki-laki dan merona bagi kaum perempuan. Oh ada juga yang mendelik galak padanya.

'Ada apa ini? Kenapa sikap mereka aneh begitu?' pikirnya bingung.

Ia baru bisa menerka kira-kira apa masalahnya, ketika ia mendengar kasak-kusuk dari beberapa orang yang dilewatinya. "Hati-hati dengannya nanti kamu diintip," Awas! Dia itu orang mesum," atau ucapan, "Hati-hati nanti celana dalammu dicuri olehnya,"

Kakashi cengok mendengarnya. Oke, harus ia akui ia ini mesum. Buktinya, ia punya koleksi novel mesum karangan Jiraiya hingga beberapa edisi. Semua tersimpan rapi di lemari rumahnya. Ia akui pula ia senang menilai ukuran dada para kunoichi yang demen memakai baju yang memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya. Tapi, ia tidak punya hobi ngintip apalagi mencuri celana dalam.

'Idih, najis. Seperti orang tidak laku saja. J ika mau, aku bisa dapat 10 gandengan sekaligus dalam satu waktu.' Batin Kakashi merasa terhina. Secara, ia termasuk salah satu shinobi paling ganteng se-Konoha. Masak, ia dituduh ngintip untuk memuaskan penyakit mesumnya. Itu sih pelecehan namanya.

Dan, saat Kakashi mencoba bersikap acuh sembari mempercepat langkahnya, tiba-tiba dari arah belakang ada seorang wanita nan cantik dengan tubuh seksi menabrak Kakashi. Keduanya langsung jatuh seketika dengan tubuh Kakashi di atas dan si wanita di bawah.

Kakashi yang pertama menyadari posisinya yang agak ganjil. Ia segera berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada si wanita itu dengan niat menolongnya, namun si wanita itu justru salah paham. Ia bukannya menghargai kebaikan Kakashi, tapi malah menjerit histeris, "Tolonggg! Tolong aku. Ada orang mesum. Ia mau memelorotkan celana dalamku, hik hik hiks.." sambil terisak-isak.

"Bohong! Jangan bicara sembarangan! Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal rendahan seperti itu." Tukas Kakashi dengan mata melotot tak percaya. Najis amat dirinya sampai dituduh melakukan pelecehan di tempat umum saat sedang ramai-ramainya orang. Memangnya, ia sekesepian itukah hingga berniat alih profesi menjadi seorang PK (Penjahat Kelamin).

"Siapa yang bicara sembarangan? Aku punya buktinya. Kau pasti berniat melakukan itu mengikuti bacaan mesum yang sedang kau bawa itu, kan?" tuduh wanita cantik itu sambil terisak-isak disaksikan banyak orang.

"Nona kau salah paham. Aku tidak ada niat untuk ukh maksudku..aku..." Kakashi kehabisan kata-kata. Ia menelan kembali apapun yang hendak dikatakannya tadi. Ia meneguk ludahnya kasar, menghilangkan sumbatan pada tenggorokannya. "Ak-aku bisa jelaskan ini," ujarnya pada kawanan penduduk yang menghampirinya dengan aura angker.

Dan tanpa mendengar pembelaan dari Kakashi, para penduduk desa yang tadi berkerumun menonton Kakashi berdebat, kini menyerang Kakashi tanpa ampun. Mereka melayangkan pukulan, tendangan, dan bogem ke wajah tampan Kakashi yang tertutup oleh masker. Dan, setelah itu yang terdengar hanya teriakan nista dari si-ninja-peniru yang legendaris dari Konoha. Malang betul nasib putra tunggal Sakumo Hatake ini.

Tak jauh dari tempat itu, wanita cantik yang tadi menabrak Kakashi tersenyum misterius. Di tangannya kini sudah ada novel Icha-Icha Paradise kesayangan Kakashi. Tadi, sebelum Kakashi dihajar masal, ia berhasil mencurinya secara diam-diam dan lalu menukarnya dengan buku lain yang sampulnya mirip dengan aslinya. Wanita cantik itu lalu berubah menjadi Naruto.

Puas dengan buku di tangannya, Naruto langsung melesat pergi ke kantor hokage. Ia berniat menyerahkan tiga benda yang jadi syarat bagi Naruto untuk masuk akademi ninja. Kebetulan sang ayah sedang sendiri, jadi Naruto lebih leluasa memberikannya.

"Selamat Naru-chan! Kau berhasil." Puji ayahnya sambil mengusap puncak kepala Naruto. "Besok, ayah akan mendaftarkanmu ke akademi sesuai dengan janji ayah." Lanjutnya membuat senyum cerah di wajah Naruto.

Meski tubuh Naruto lelah, karena baru saja menjalani tes yang sangat sulit dari ayahnya, Naruto tetap bisa berlari-lari kecil, meluapkan kegembiraannya. Ia lari-lari kecil mengitari meja kerja sang ayah, sebelum akhirnya ayahnya menyuruhnya pulang ke rumah.

...*****...

Meski, sudah lulus tes, Naruto tetap rajin latihan. Ayahnya semakin keras melatih Naruto agar ia bisa lebih baik lagi. Khususnya dalam hal fisik agar Naruto tidak terengah-engah kehabisan nafas di tengah-tengah pertarungan. Ayahnya terus menerus menguras tenaga Naruto hingga Naruto ambruk ke atas tanah. Baru setelah itu latihan mereka disudahi.

Naruto susah payah bangun dari posisinya tengkurap. Ia memaksakan dirinya menyeret kakinya yang gemetar karena kelelahan. Ayahnya tampak berjalan menghampiri Naruto. Naruto pikir, ayahnya berniat membantunya berdiri lalu memapahnya, eh tak tahunya ia pergi dengan shunshin.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas panjang. Ia melihat tempat ayahnya berdiri tadi dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ada rasa kecewa terguris di safirnya. "Bodoh! Bodohnya aku pakai mengharapkan segala." Gumam Naruto lirih, memaki dirinya sendiri yang sempat-sempatnya berharap sang ayah akan memapahnya.

Selama ini, ayahnya tak pernah mau tahu bagaimana caranya dia pulang ke rumah setelah latihan begitu keras. Selalu saja Naruto pulang sendiri ke rumah dengan tubuh terhuyung-huyung dan tenaga yang sudah terkuras habis, sedang ayahnya menghilang entah kemana, well pengecualian untuk kasus di hutan kematian dulu atau saat di sungai usai Naruto kena genjutsu ayahnya.

Hanya dua kali itu saja Naruto tercatat pernah menghabiskan waktunya dengan penuh kehangatan, tangannya digandeng, atau dipeluk, layaknya seorang ayah dan anak. Pujian, 'Kau hebat Naruto. Kau memang anak ayah,' itu pun jarang sekali. Naruto bisa menghitungnya hanya dengan jari-jari pada sebelah tangannya. Beda sekali dengan Menma.

Kalau Menma mah, ia bertaburan pujian. Apapun yang Menma lakukan, di mata ayahnya selalu dipandang hebat. Ayahnya pasti bertepuk tangan dengan hebohnya, memujinya setinggi langit, dan mengelus rambutnya. Padahal, itu kan hanya masalah sepele. Naruto biasa melakukan itu dan ia tak pernah dipuji sekalipun. Ayahnya sungguh tak adil.

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mengusir pikiran negatif yang menyusup dalam hatinya. Ia tak boleh sedih lagi. Sudah bukan waktunya lagi untuk merisaukan perihal sikap pilih kasih sang ayah. Toh, ayahnya sudah bersikap lumayan baik, mau melatihnya, mengajaknya bicara, dan terkadang memintanya bercerita jika mereka di rumah berdua saja. Itu saja Naruto sudah bersyukur.

Naruto baru saja mau pergi, ketika ada sebuah suara yang menyapanya, "Oh kau Naruto? Ku pikir siapa. Sedang apa kau di sini?" kata bibi tua, salah satu anggota klan Inuzuka yang cerewetnya seperti petasan.

"Ak-aku..." Naruto tak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya karena sudah dipotong si nyonya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan bersama Yondaime di sini? Berlatih?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku dan ayah sedang..." lagi-lagi ucapannya terpotong.

"Oh, itu dia, ayahmu!" pekiknya dengan nada riang yang ditelinga Naruto terdengar berlebihan, sok manis. "Dia sedang bersama Menma. Hah, bodohnya aku mengira Yondaime melatihmu. Ia pasti sudah menyerah untuk melatihmu, karena kau itu anak yang payah. Mana mungkin bisa jadi bla..bla..bla..." Ocehnya yang malas didengarkan Naruto.

'Tch, menyebalkan. Kapan burung beo ini berhenti bicara?' rutuk Naruto dalam hati, jengkel.

Meski jengkel luar biasa dan jengah mendengar ocehannya, Naruto tak beranjak pergi. Ia menunggu si bibi selesai mengabsen setiap anggota klannya dan memuji mereka setinggi langit. Kan, tidak sopan jika ia pergi begitu saja. Setelah ia selesai melakukannya baru Naruto pamitan pulang.

Naruto sampai di rumah, ketika jam masuk sekolah tinggal 30 menit, tersita oleh kegiatan mendengarkan ocehan si bibi tua. Ia membuka pintu rumah dan memberi salam, "Tadaima!" sesuai kebiasaan. Dan seperti biasanya pula, keadaan rumahnya sunyi senyap, tak ada sahutan. Padahal, Naruto tahu keluarganya ada di rumah lengkap, tapi membalas salamnya pun mereka enggan. Tch, dasar payah.

Tak ingin larut dengan pikiran negatifnya, Naruto bergegas naik ke atas dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi sambil menenteng handuk dan baju bersih untuk sekolah nanti. Sejuknya air menyentuh kulitnya, memberi kesegaran pada tubuhnya yang tadi kelelahan karena latihan dan sekaligus melarutkan pikiran negatif yang bercokol pada benaknya. Naruto menyabuni sekujur tubuhnya, menggosok-gosoknya lembut untuk menghilangkan bau keringat dan kotoran-kotoran yang menempel di tubuhnya. Naruto merasa segar dan fit kembali usai mandi.

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi sudah mengenakan pakaiannya lengkap. Ia memilih _jump suit_ warna oranye sebagai seragam ninjanya seperti yang disarankan Maito Guy. Kata Guy sensei, "Kalau kau ingin popular, dikenal banyak orang, kau harus punya penampilan yang unik. Seperti aku ini," Naruto pikir guru Guy ada benarnya. Agar ia mudah dikenali, seragam kebesaran ninjanya haruslah unik, anti mainstream dan mencolok.

Pilihannya lalu jatuh pada warna oranye menyala. Pertama karena warna ini tidak ada yang menyamainya. Naruto satu-satunya pemakainya di Konoha atau bahkan di seluruh duniaa. Kedua, yach itu karena ia sudah jatuh cinta pada warna ini pada pandangan pertama, ketika untuk pertama kalinya ibunya mengajaknya belanja bersama ke pasar. Awalnya sih, ibunya protes tak setuju, ketika Naruto minta dibelikan baju itu. Ibunya bahkan sampai mogok, ngotot tak mau membelikannya.

Menurut ibunya, warna bajunya terlalu ngejreng, model bajunya norak, tidak modis, dan mampu menenggelamkan ketampanan Naruto yang memang sudah pada garis kemiskinan, baca wajah Naruto pas-pasan mendekati jelek. Soalnya, masih kata ibunya, ayahnya enggan menurunkan ketampanannya pada sang anak. Jadilah, rupa anaknya jelek begini.

Ucapan yang sungguh nyelekit. Masak anak sendiri diejek jelek? Umumnya kan, seorang ibu akan tetap bilang anaknya tampan, meski faktanya memang jelek. Ia akan tetap bilang hidungnya mancung, walau kenyataannya pesek, dan sebagai - dan sebagainya. Tapi, mungkin ibunya memang beda, lain dari ibu-ibu yang lainnya. Karena itu, beliau tidak segan-segan bilang Naruto jelek.

Mungkin ibunya jarang atau tak pernah berkaca di depan cermin. Coba beliau mau berkaca sebentar? Pasti ibunya bakal menyadari ini. Kalau faktanya, wajah Naruto itu duplikat dari ibunya. So, kalau ia men-cap Naruto jelek, berarti ia menjuluki dirinya sendiri juga jelek.

Tentu saja semua itu cuman diucapkan Naruto dalam hati. Ia masih sayang nyawanya. Soalnya, ibunya itu bisa jadi sangat mengerikan saat sedang marah. Tubuh Naruto menggigil ketakutan mengingat kala ibunya mengamuk dulu. Naruto sempat trauma dan berjanji dalam hati, tidak akan pernah membuat ibunya marah lagi. Cukup sekali saja. Ia kapok.

Oke, kita kembali ke masalah seragam Naruto. Meski ibunya ngotot dan keras kepala, Naruto juga tak kalah ngotot dan keras kepalanya. Bukan Naruto namanya, jika ia mau mengalah begitu saja. Ia tetap menginginkan baju warna oranye menyala itu sebagai seragam ninjanya.

Naruto sampai nekat mau memecah celengan kodoknya, karena ibunya mogok tidak mau membelikannya baju itu. Untung, ketahuan ibunya. Jadi celengan kodoknya selamat dari hantaman martil yang akan membuatnya pecah berderai, mengeluarkan seluruh koin isi tabungannya.

"Kenapa sih kau ingin baju itu?" tanya ibunya gemas begitu berhasil mengamankan celengan Naruto.

"Karena aku suka."

"Tapi, kenapa harus oranye? Oranye itu silau, bikin mata sakit."

"Justru itu bagus. Jadi, aku bakal terlihat mencolok di tengah keramaian. Teman setimku nanti bisa dengan mudah menemukanku."

"Dan musuhmu juga." tukas ibunya tak habis pikir. "Warna oranye yang kau pilih seolah meneriakkan, 'Ayo, tangkap aku!' pada musuhmu. Kau bisa jadi sasaran empuk mereka." Bujuk ibunya.

"Tidak perduli. Pokoknya aku mau _jump suit_ oranye itu. Kalau kaasan tak mau membelikannya, aku akan mengambil tabunganku. Kalau kaasan menyembunyikan tabunganku, aku akan pinjam pada Hokage ketiga atau Shika, atau bahkan nenek Orihime." Balas Naruto ngotot.

"Kau itu benar-benar keras kepala," rutuk ibunya,

"Persis seperti kaasan." Balas Naruto.

Mungkin seharusnya Naruto mengalah, karena itu kali pertama ibunya mengajaknya bicara, benar-benar bicara dalam arti antara ibu-anak. Waktu ibunya kan selama ini tersita untuk ayahnya dan Menma semua. Tapi, susah memang menghapus sifat keras kepalanya. Sudah bawaan bayi soalnya. Jadi, jangan salahkan Naruto, tapi salahkan orang tua yang menurunkan watak itu padanya.

Mereka saling beradu mata, percikan api memancar dari dua bola mata beda warna itu, sebelum akhirnya ibunya mengalah. Ia berkata, "Baiklah, kaasan belikan. Tapi, sebagai gantinya uang sakumu kaasan potong sebulan."

"Hore! Terima kasih kaasan. Aku sayang sekali sama kaasan." Sorak sorai Naruto merayakan kemenangannya.

Dan berkat itulah, kini Naruto sudah mempunyai dua setelan baju seragam yang sangat ia inginkan dan sama persis baik model maupun warna di dalam lemarinya. Salah satunya sedang ia kenakan di hari pertama ia masuk akademi. Tasnya yang berisi buku dan alat tulis juga berwarna oranye. Pokoknya Naruto beneran kinclong, ngejreng, dan mencolok mata dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.

Naruto turun ke bawah, sambil mencangklong tas barunya. Cengiran lebar terpajang di wajahnya, menunjukkan betapa bahagianya dia pagi ini. "Ohayo!" sapa Naruto pada anggota keluarganya yang lain.

"Hm!" balas sang ibu acuh dan sibuk menata sarapan untuk anak kesayangannya dan suaminya. Di meja hanya tertata tiga mangkuk saja, dengan kata lain Naruto harus ambil mangkuk sendiri di dapur. Sang ayah melengos dan asyik dengan gulungan entah isinya apa, sedang adiknya sibuk berceloteh dengan ibunya. Naruto hanya bisa bergumam lirih, "Sabar Naruto, sabar!"

Naruto pikir, ayahnya akan mengantarnya ke sekolah di hari pertamanya masuk, sama seperti Menma dulu. Bagaimana pun ia masihlah anak kecil. Jadi, wajar saja jika ia menyimpan rasa takut dan grogi, ketika pertama kali masuk sekolah. Sayang harapan tinggal harapan. Ayahnya memilih langsung pergi ke gedung hokage tempat ayahnya bekerja daripada mengantarnya.

Naruto meremas baju depannya, menahan dirinya agar tak berkaca-kaca karena lagi-lagi ayahnya bersikap pilih kasih padanya. Ia tak berharap banyak, kok. Ia cukup paham, kalau ayahnya itu sibuk. Ayahnya kan seorang hokage yang dituntut untuk menyelesaikan berbagai persoalan pelik di Konoha, jadi wajar kalau waktu luangnya sedikit. Namun, boleh kan kalau ia berharap, sekali ini saja ayahnya mau mengantarnya sekolah.

Dulu, Menma diantar sang ayah ketika pertama kali masuk akademi sampai seminggu malah. Ayahnya bahkan juga bersedia tinggal sejenak. Kenapa hanya pada Naruto, sikapnya lain? Apa ayahnya benar-benar kecewa dengan latihannya tadi pagi, makanya itu ayahnya kembali bersikap dingin padanya?

Naruto menoleh pada sang ibu. Ia berniat meminta ibunya mengantarnya ke akademi, tapi... ibunya sudah sibuk dengan Menma. Ia mengajak Menma berlatih di halaman belakang rumah, meninggalkan Naruto menghabiskan sarapannya sendiri.

Naruto sudah hampir mewek di tengah acara sarapannya. Ia hampir protes dengan ketidak adilan ini, sampai ia melihat wajah ibunya yang tampak lebih tirus. Ia jadi tak tega. Ibunya akhir-akhir ini terlihat kelelahan, sering ketiduran, dan wajahnya agak pucat. Naruto jadi tak tega meminta ibunya mengantar ke sekolah. Ia berasa jadi anak egois yang masih rewel dengan segala sesuatu yang remeh temeh seperti minta diantar ke sekolah.

Naruto akhirnya berangkat sendiri ke sekolah. Sepanjang perjalanan, Naruto berlatih untuk memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas nanti. Naruto ingin memberi kesan baik, mengikuti pepatah yang berbunyi, 'Kesan pertama sungguh menggoda selanjutnya terserah anda!' Eh, kok malah jadi iklan. Ups, abaikan. Maksudnya memberi kesan pertama yang baik itu sangat penting dalam menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain.

Dunia sosial itu tergolong kejam lho, bahkan di kalangan anak-anak. Jika kita salah memberi kesan pertama, maka akan sulit membangun hubungan untuk tahap-tahap selanjutnya. Soalnya, otak mereka sudah terlanjur terpaku pada image dari kesan pertama yang kita tanam ke benak mereka. Kalau Hokage ketiga bilang, "Hasil pemikiran itu ditentukan oleh informasi pertamanya,"

Nah, seperti itulah alasannya kenapa Naruto sibuk berlatih dan mematut dirinya sebaik mungkin. Naruto ingin memberi kesan yang baik di hari pertamanya sekolah, agar ia lebih mudah dalam menjalin pertemanan dengan teman-teman se-akademinya. Kan mereka suatu saat nanti akan jadi anggota timnya juga. Apa salahnya jika ia membangun hubungan pertemanan lebih dini?

Naruto masih sibuk mematut dirinya dari pantulan kaca gedung sekolah, memastikan penampilannya sempurna dengan jump suit warna orange mencolok dan simbol spiral di punggungnya, simbol khas klan Uzumaki. Karena, ia seorang Uzumaki, maka simbol bajunya juga harus Uzumaki.

Ia masuk ke kelas untuk perkenalan setelah namanya dipangggil. Ia baru masuk, namun telinganya sudah menangkap kasak-kusuk yang membuat telinganya merah. Seperti, "Eh, itu kan anak Yondaime yang payah itu!" atau "Ngapain anak pecundang itu masuk akademi?" dan komentar miring lainnya.

Naruto tersenyum kecut dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia tidak tuli dan ia tidak bodoh untuk memahami kalau saat ini, ia memang tengah dihina oleh teman-teman sekelasnya. 'Hahh..., tidak di rumah tidak di sekolah, sama saja. Masih saja kena bully,' batinnya sedih.

Matanya lalu menangkap gerakan bibir dari Shikamaru di atas sana, 'Jangan sedih! Abaikan saja,' yang dibalas Naruto dengan acungan jempol jari dan senyum cerah lima jarinya.

Suara berisik itu baru berhenti, setelah Iruka-sensei berteriak, "DIAMMM!" dengan ukuran hampir 100 desibel saking kerasnya. Padahal tak pake toa, atau dibantu dengan cakra, tapi kok bisa sekencang itu ya? Aneh. Mungkin itu salah satu kelebihannya hingga ia terpilih jadi seorang guru di akademi, selain kesabaran tentunya.

Naruto memberikan perkenalan singkat seperti nama, yang disukai dan tidak disukai dan terakhir cita-cita. Ia lalu duduk di samping sohibnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Shika yang sedang tidur pulas dan Choji yang sibuk ngemil, di deretan bangku paling belakang.

Naruto hanya nyengir dengan ulah dua sahabatnya itu. Maklum, sudah biasa. Daripada menegur keduanya, ia lebih memilih mendengarkan seluruh penjelasan Iruka-sensei. Memang Naruto sudah mendapat materi itu semua dari Hokage ketiga, tapi tidak ada salahnya kan mendengarkan.

Itulah kegiatan sehari-hari Naruto di akademi. Datang, mendengarkan penjelasan sensei, mencatat beberapa poin penting, dan mencari teman. Terhitung sejak sekolah, Naruto berhasil mendapat tambahan teman seperti Inuzuka Kiba. Mereka berempat bersama Shika dan Choji disebut senseinya kuartet biang kerok.

Selain Kiba, ia cukup kenal dengan anak yang lain, cuman tidak terlalu akrab. Seperti Hinata, anaknya Hyuga Hiashi yang dulu jadi lawannya. Orangnya kelewat pemalu. Jika Naruto mengajaknya bicara ia selalu tergagap dan bahkan sampai pingsan. Naruto jadi malas bergaul dengannya.

Ada juga Sasuke, itu lho yang jadi samaran Naruto waktu melawan Itachi. Sekali lihat, Naruto tahu kalau si Sasuke ini orangnya ambius, ingin selalu jadi yang terbaik. Karena itu, ia tak pernah mau menghabiskan waktunya bermain-main dengan teman seakademinya dan karena itu pula ia tak punya teman. Sayang sekali. Padahal kan dia populer.

Eh, tapi ada yang lebih emo dan anti sosial lho dibanding Sasuke. Namanya Shino Aburame. Sumpah saking emonya, Naruto bahkan malas untuk menyapanya. Naruto tak membencinya, karena ia itu tak termasuk anak yang suka membully dan mengejek Naruto. Tapi, yach malas saja. Habisnya, tiap kali diajak bicara pasti jawabannya muter-muter, bahasanya aneh pula. Jadi, Naruto malas dech ngajak berteman.

Meski mengejek Naruto dengan sebutan payah dan pecundang, nyatanya mereka tak bisa mengalahkan Naruto dalam praktek. Naruto selalu unggul dalam hal ini. Naruto ahli melempar shuriken, kunai, dan juga adu taijutsu. Sasuke sendiri juga mengakuinya dan menjadikan Naruto rival utamanya. Ck, menjengkelkan sekali kan? Punya musuh itu tidak enak, kawan.

Bukan hanya dalam hal fisik, nyatanya Naruto juga unggul untuk pelajaran ninjutsu. Naruto yang dicap lemah, tak punya banyak cakra, nyatanya bisa mempraktekkan ninjutsu dasar lebih baik dari mereka semua. Cuman, Naruto orangnya tidak suka berkoar-koar dan tetap enggan mengikuti tes kelulusan genin lebih cepat dari teman seangkatannya.

Kalau ditanya, Naruto akan menjawab, "Aku mau lulus bareng Shika dan Choji," Sebenarnya alasan utama Naruto ingin ikut tes kelulusan bareng Shika itu karena ia ingin menikmati masa kecilnya dan bersenang-senang menikmati masa damai ini selagi bisa sebelum badai di dunia ninja itu muncul.

Di lain pihak, di kantor Minato suasananya tegang. Ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak meledak. Persoalan klan Uchiha semakin meruncing, ditambah lagi dengan isu meninggalnya Shisui. Akibatnya, komunikasi mereka dengan Konoha pun putus. Malah, kini isu kudeta yang muncul ke permukaan.

Tapi dasar para tetua Konoha itu mau ambil gampangnya saja, mereka malah menyuruh Itachi membantai klannya dengan alasan mau melakukan kudeta, malam ini juga. Mereka tak mau tahu dan tak mau perduli kalau masalah ini mereka yang jadi ujung pangkalnya, membuat kepala Minato serasa ingin meledak.

"Aku pulang," kata Minato dengan nada geram, mengabaikan tumpukan kertas di mejanya yang belum berkurang seinchi pun.

Sandaime yang juga berada di kantornya hanya menghela nafas. Ia mengerti kalau juniornya itu perlu udara segar untuk menjernihkan isi kepalanya yang sudah mau pecah kapan saja. Siapa tahu setelah itu, Minato berhasil menemukan ide untuk mencegah isu kudeta itu, tanpa harus disertai tragedi pembantaian klan itu oleh anggota klan itu sendiri.

Minato melakukan shunshin ke rumah. Hal pertama yang dilakukannya adalah mengunjungi kamar Naruto. Naruto mungkin tak tahu, kalau ayahnya sering mengunjungi kamarnya untuk memandangi wajah anaknya yang tengah terlelap. Minato selalu mendapat ketenangan batin usai melihat wajah polos sang anak.

Hari ini, Minato tidak hanya memandang sang anak, melainkan juga mengusap rambut anaknya dan mencium dahinya. Ada sebulir air mata yang mengancam menetes dari bola matanya yang dengan cepat diseka Minato. Ia tak ingin Naruto terbangun. Minato tersenyum kecil melihat air liur menetes di sudut bibir sang anak.

"Naruto!" panggilnya lirih. "Anakku, maafkan ayah, Nak karena mengambil keputusan ini, membiarkanmu melalui hidup yang berat seorang sendiri. Sungguh, Nak. Ayah pun ingin melihatmu beranjak dewasa, memarahimu jika kamu nakal. Berat bagi ayah mengambil keputusan ini. Tapi, percayalah Nak. Semua ini ayah lakukan demi kebaikanmu. Selamat tinggal, Naru-chan. Semoga setelah kepergian ayah, kau tetap bisa hidup dengan baik. Ayah sayang padamu, sangat sayang." Ujarnya berpamitan dan kembali mengecup dahi Naruto yang masih terlelap.

Setelah itu Minato turun ke bawah. Di anak tangga, ia melihat Menma sudah bersiap dengan pakaian bertempurnya. Ia mengangguk paham pada sang ayah. "Apa kau yakin, Menma?" tanya sang ayah begitu ia sampai di bawah tangga.

Menma mengangguk. "Bukankah kita sudah sepakat?"

"Kau sudah berpamitan dengan Naruto?"

Tubuh Menma menggigil. Menma mengepalkan tangannya untuk membuang semua kesedihan dalam dirinya. Sama seperti ayahnya, ia juga enggan berpisah dengan Naruto. Meski, selama ini ia bersikap dingin pada Naruto, ia tetap menyayangi Naruto. Ah, bukan hanya sayang tapi lebih. Baginya, Naruto itu mataharinya.

"S-sudah," jawabnya dengan suara bergetar. "Aku sudah berpamitan," cicitnya lirih.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apalagi. Kita berangkat ke kompleks Uchiha. Kita harus mencegah tragedi itu, meski nyawa taruhannya,"

"Hai'k" balas Menma bershunshin ria mengikuti sang ayah yang sudah melakukan hiraishin.

 **TBC**

Akhirnya selesai juga. Sampai jumpa chapter selanjutnya. Aku usahakan updatenya cepat. Kalau dalam waktu dekat ini belum kelar, jadi nunggu sekitar 2 bulan lagi. Soalnya Ai lagi mempersiapkan pernikahan Ai yang kira-kira dilangsungkan pertengahan bulan Desember.

Terakhir, mohon saran dan kritiknya.


	4. Chapter 4

Not Mainstream

Summary : Bagi penduduk Konoha, Minato itu shinobi yang paling hebat. Bagi Sarutobi, ninja anti mainstream. Bagi Kushina, suami terbaik. Bagi Shikamaru dan Choji, ayah yang buruk dan pilih kasih. Tapi bagi Naruto, ayahnya itu _crazy_. Tidak ada yang bisa menandingi Minato dalam hal ke-crazy-an, bahkan seorang Orochimaru yang sudah diakui seluruh shinobi. MinaKushi_alive

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Adventure dan Family

Rating : T

WARNING : Ide pasaran, bertebaran typo, gaje, smart_Naru, Canon dan bashing beberapa chara.

Author Note :

Sepertinya ada yang gagal fokus. Ai sudah beberapa kali memberi tahu tentang umur Naruto, tapi kenapa masih nggak 'Ngeh' ya? Jika Naruto terlihat hebat, kuat dan smart, bukan karena ia sudah tumbuh dewasa, tapi memang sudah turunan dari ayahnya.

Waktu pertama kali dilatih Minato, Naruto umur 6 tahun. Latihannya 1,5 tahun. Jadi tinggal hitung sendiri berapa umur Naruto.

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Chapter Four**

 **Pembantaian Uchiha**

Itachi duduk di hadapan kedua orang tuanya. Ia mengenakan baju berwarna hitam lengkap dengan kedua tanto di balik punggungnya. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi, tetapi sorot matanya tampak lebih sendu dari biasanya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya mencegah gigilan yang merambat di tubuhnya.

"Tousan! Kaasan!" panggilnya lirih penuh hormat, layaknya seorang anak pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Itachi," panggil ayahnya dengan suara penuh wibawa. Gestur tubuhnya tampak kokoh, tak bergeming.

"Tekad kami sudah bulat. Lakukanlah apa yang harus kau lakukan. Kami tak akan berubah pikiran." Ujar ibunya membalikkan badannya, memunggungi Itachi yang menggenggam tantonya dengan tangan gemetar.

"Kau seorang shinobi, Itachi. Jadilah shinobi sejati dan tunaikan tugasmu! Aku tak pernah membesarkan anak berwatak pengecut." Cela ayahnya yang juga memunggungi Itachi seolah sudah pasrah jika nyawanya akan melayang di tangan sang putra sulung.

"Tousan! Kaasan..!" gumam Itachi menahan gumpalan rasa sakit di dadanya.

Sumpah demi apapun, ia tak menginginkan ini. Meskipun ia seorang shinobi yang dituntut untuk selalu mengutamakan misi, tapi tetap saja ia hanyalah manusia biasa. Hatinya juga bisa terluka jika disakiti, lebih-lebih jika ia harus mengambil nyawa orang-orang yang sangat disayanginya. Rasanya seperti ditusuk pedang 1000 kali. Sakit dan perih tak tertahankan.

"Kami titip Sasuke padamu," kata ibunya memejamkan mata bersiap jika ujung tanto sang putra menggores kulitnya dan mengantarnya pada Dewa Kematian.

Itachi menarik nafas panjang. Ia sudah menarik tantonya dan bersiap menebaskan tantonya, ketika bayangan kuning dan hitam tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya dan menahan tantonya. Tubuh Itachi mengejang. Diam-diam menarik nafas lega, ada seseorang yang menghentikan tindakan gilanya itu. Meski, hanya sementara waktu.

"Hentikan, Itachi!" kata suara serak dalam dan berwibawa yang familiar menyapa gendang telinganya.

Itachi melirik, terkejut melihat Yondaime-sama datang ke kediamannya bersama dengan Menma, putranya lengkap dengan atribut bertempurnya. Keduanya bahkan sudah membawa senjata andalan mereka yakni kunai bercabang tiga spesial dan pedang yang ia beri nama ' _ama-no-murakumo-no-tsurugi_ '. 'Mungkinkah dua orang ini datang ke sini untuk menuntaskan misinya, menggantikan dirinya?' pikir Itachi.

...*****...

Naruto terbangun tengah malam karena haus. Ia terpaksa turun ke bawah karena dapur ada di bawah untuk mengambil air. Ia sudah berniat tidur kembali, ketika ia merasakan keanehan di rumahnya. Rumahnya terlihat sepi, melompong, seolah-olah hanya dihuni Naruto seorang.

Kamar pertama yang didatanginya adalah kamar Menma. Ia mengetuk pintu dan memanggil, "Menma! Menma!" beberapa kali, namun tidak ada sahutan. Dahinya mengerut. Seingatnya Naruto, adiknya itu tidak sedang ada misi dan ia masih melihatnya makan malam bersama keluarga tadi. Tapi, kenapa ia tidak ada di kamarnya?

Tak ingin dipenuhi rasa penasaran, Naruto memberanikan diri membuka pintu kamar adiknya yang ternyata tak dikunci. Naruto mengedarkan penglihatannya ke seluruh ruangan, memuaskan diri melihat-lihat perabotan dan pernak-pernik di kamar adiknya. Maklumlah, ini kali pertama ia memasuki kamar adiknya. Jadi, ia dilanda rasa kepo tingkat tinggi akan isi kamar adiknya.

Kerutan di dahinya semakin dalam. Ia bergumam, "Aneh," terus-menerus. Setahunya Naruto, Menma itu anak kesayangan. Apa-apa selalu saja Menma. Tapi, kenapa barang-barang Naruto jauh lebih banyak, daripada milik Menma? Sudahlah sedikit, semuanya ternyata pemberian orang lain pula. Benar-benar aneh.

Masak sih Minato se-kere itu sampai-sampai tak sanggup membeli hadiah untuk Menma barang sebiji aja? Naruto saja dibelikan beberapa mainan oleh ayah dan ibunya, masak Menma yang anak emas tidak? Memang sih jumlahnya masih kalah jauh dari kawan-kawannya yang lain, tapi setidaknya ia punya. Tidak seperti Menma.

Naruto jadi bingung sendiri. Sebenarnya siapa sih yang berperan sebagai anak kesayangan dan anak buangan di fic ini? Naruto apa Menma? Sekilas terlihat Menma yang anak emas, tapi kenapa ada kesenjangan yang mencolok antara isi kamar Naruto dengan Menma? Apa tidak tertukar nih ceritanya? Naruto menelengkan kepalanya bingung. Sumpah, ini luar biasa aneh. Salah satu dari tujuh keajaiban di Konoha.

"Mungkin Menma menyembunyikannya di suatu tempat," ujar Naruto mengambil kesimpulan.

Tiba-tiba ada kilatan api terbit dari bola matanya. Ia jadi bersemangat untuk menjelajahi kamar sang adik, mumpung adiknya tidak ada di tempat dan kedua orang tuanya tak akan merecokinya, memarahinya ini, itu jika ia lancang mencoba memasuki kamar Menma.

30 menit kemudian, tampak Naruto terduduk di ranjang Menma yang sebelumnya sangat rapi, seolah tak pernah dijamah oleh manusia sekalipun. Kebingungan Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi usai ia menjelajahi dan mengobrak-abrik seisi kamar. Ternyata, di kamar Menma memang tak ada satu pun yang asli pemberian dari orang tua. Semuanya pemberian orang lain.

"Apa mungkin Menma menjual semua pemberian kaasan dan tousan? Tapi..., tak mungkin, ah. Menma tidak terlihat seperti orang yang butuh uang banget. Dia juga terlihat tak pernah beli barang mahal apapun? Apa aku tanya kaasan saja ya, besok? Ku rasa begitu saja." ujar Naruto bicara sendiri.

Naruto merapikan kembali kamar adiknya seperti sedia kala. Ia berniat kembali tidur. Ia berhenti di depan kamar kedua orang tuanya. Dahinya kembali mengernyit, saat ia juga merasakan kedua orang tuanya tak ada di kamar. Kali ini, ia melewatkan prosedur mengetuk pintu dan memanggil orang tuanya baik-baik terlebih dahulu. Ia langsung masuk kamar begitu saja.

Seperti dugaannya semula. Kamar kedua orang tuanya juga kosong. Ia meraba kasur orang tuanya yang dingin, tanda jika keduanya sudah lama pergi. "Dimana kaasan dan tousan? Kenapa mereka pergi tidak bilang-bilang padaku? Aneh!" kata Naruto keheranan.

Ia menjelajahi kamar orang tuanya untuk mencari petunjuk kira-kira dimana orang tuanya berada. Hasilnya nihil. Tak ada memo atau apapun yang menunjukkan kemana orang tunya pergi. Iseng-iseng, Naruto mengambil album foto yang disimpan ibunya di meja belajar.

Naruto membuka lembar demi lembar fotonya waktu masih bayi. Ada foto ia lagi nangis ketika digendong ibunya, sedang ayahnya hanya tertawa geli melihat Naruto-bayi nangis. Ada foto Naruto-bayi sedang terlelap ditemani sang ayah yang berbaring di sampingnya sambil tersenyum, sedangkan Ibunya duduk di sisi satunya lagi dengan jari mengelus pipi Naruto-bayi lembut. Naruto tersenyum lembut melihat foto-foto itu. Naruto-bayi terlihat sangat disayang kedua orang tuanya, sangat jauh dari Naruto yang sekarang.

Masih banyak lagi foto-foto yang memperlihatkan besarnya cinta kedua orangnya pada Naruto. Semua moment indah —ketika ayahnya memakaikan popok untuk Naruto, ayahnya yang menyelimuti Naruto-bayi yang lelap dengan jubah hokagenya, atau saat Naruto berjalan untuk pertama kalinya— itu terrekam jelas dalam tiap lembar foto.

Sisanya berisi foto-foto bayi Naruto yang sedang dikerjai Sasuke, anaknya Fugaku-jisan dari ia masih ngempong sampai Naruto beranjak berumur 2 tahun. Sepertinya, Sasuke-bayi menganggap pipi Naruto itu bakpau. Karena itu, ia sering menowel pipi tembem Naruto-bayi. Dan, itu membuat Naruto mencebik kesal dan ngedumel tidak jelas.

Selain dengan Sasuke, Naruto-bayi juga tampaknya sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Kakashi-sensei. Beberapa kali Kakashi terlihat menggendong dirinya dari berbagai tahap umur. Kakashi bahkan terlihat di foto sedang mengaitkan jari dengan Naruto-balita, menunjukkan kedekatan keduanya.

Namun, diantara foto-foto yang _oh-so-sweet_ , anehnya, tak ada satupun foto yang memperlihatkan Naruto sedang bersama Menma. Jangankan foto Naruto dengan Menma, foto Menma-bayi satupun tak ada. Semua album di kamar itu sudah ia buka, tapi sebiji pun tidak ia temukan.

Ia jadi bingung sendiri. Ini beneran tidak sih? Masak Menma yang anak kesayangan malah tak pernah orang tuanya foto? Semua foto Menma diawali ketika ia besar. Itu pun semuanya bukan foto Menma seorang, melainkan foto saat Menma diajak menghadiri acara pertemuan antar klan di Konoha, masuk akademi, de el el.

"Ini makin aneh. Ada apa ini? Aku harus menyelidiki hal ini." tekad Naruto.

Ia berkonsentrasi mencari cakra orang tuanya. Alisnya terangkat tinggi begitu berhasil mendeteksi cakra orang tuanya di kediaman klan Uchiha. Untuk apa ayahnya berkunjung ke klan Uchiha tengah malam begini? Memang urusannya tak bisa ditunda esok hari?

"Lebih baik aku menyusul kaasan dan tousan," kata Naruto menutup album-album foto yang bertebaran di ranjang orang tuanya.

Naruto bersiap pergi dengan baju ninja ciri khasnya. Ia berlari cepat menuju kompleks Uchiha. Naruto mengambil jalan pintas, lewat danau agar lebih cepat sampai. Ia kaget mendapati Sasuke sedang terbaring di rerumputan. Ia menghampiri Sasuke dan mencoba membangunkannya.

Meski tidak begitu dekat di akademi, jarang bertegur sapa, dan ia sering jadi korban bully Sasuke, bukan berarti Naruto orang tegaan. Hatinya iba juga melihat Sasuke tiduran di luar rumah, di rerumputan yang basah, tengah malam begini pula. Bagaimana kalau ia sakit?

"Hei bangun! Nanti kamu sakit, kalau tidur di tempat seperti ini?"

Sasuke menggeliat tak nyaman. Hawa dingin menyergap tubuhnya ketika ia tersadar dari tidurnya. Sepertinya ia ketiduran setelah kelelahan berlatih. Birulah yang pertama kali dilihatnya, ketika ia membuka matanya. Dalam hati, Sasuke mengagumi keindahan warna bola mata yang menatap balik Sasuke.

Itu adalah warna yang selalu membuat Sasuke tertegun, terpesona, dan terhipnotis hingga terseret jauh ke dalamnya. Persis, seperti warna mata orang yang disukainya dulu, kala ia masih sangat kecil. Ya, harus Sasuke akui, ia menyukai balita menggemaskan bermata safir, putra sulung Yondaime mereka.

Sasuke ingat. Kala ia sudah menginjak usia 4 tahun, ia pernah berjanji dalam hati akan berlatih keras agar jadi shinobi yang hebat melebihi ayah dan kakak yang dikaguminya. Lalu setelah itu, ia akan melamar sang pujaan hati yang Sasuke klaim calon istri dengan seenak udelnya sendiri, tanpa mengecek jenis kelamin sang pujaan hati.

Betapa syoknya dia, waktu tahu kalau orang yang telah mencuri hatinya itu ternyata seorang bocah laki-laki, dan bukannya anak perempuan seperti perkiraannya semula. Sasuke-kecil merasa dunianya hancur, tertipu mentah-mentah oleh wajah androgini Naruto yang condong ke arah cantik, karena ia mewarisi kecantikan sang ibu dan bukannya ketampanan sang ayah.

Uh, itu kenangan paling mengerikan yang pernah dialami Sasuke seumur hidupnya. Saking syoknya, Sasuke sampai sakit 7 hari 7 malam dan dihantui mimpi buruk. Untuk melupakan rasa sakitnya karena patah hati, ia jadi bersikap dingin dan cenderung memusuhi anak sulung Yondaime itu, tersangka utama yang telah membuatnya patah hati.

Ia selalu melengos jika kebetulan berpapasan dengan Naruto. Entah itu ketika Naruto sedang mengunjungi nenek Orihime, ataupun di jalan ketika Naruto pulang usai bermain dengan teman-temannya. Ia juga selalu memberi tatapan paling sadis dan paling sinis untuk Naruto, jika kebetulan mata mereka bertemu. Tak lupa ia berikan pada si penipu itu desisan.

Gara-gara itulah, hubungan keduanya memburuk. Keduanya sering terlibat cekcok bahkan nyaris baku hantam di akademi, kalau saja Shika dan Choji tidak menyeret Naruto dan menjauhi Sasuke. Mereka bukannya mengasihani Sasuke yang nanti tubuhnya bonyok karena Naruto —Sasuke yakin itu— melainkan karena tak ingin Naruto terlibat masalah.

Uhhh, insiden merasa ditipu mentah-mentah itu, bukan hanya membuat hubungan Sasuke-Naruto merenggang. Tapi, juga membuat tekad Sasuke —menjadi seorang shinobi yang hebat— luntur. Ia baru bersemangat lagi berlatih, ketika ia melihat bagaimana kegigihan mantan-korban-cinta-pertama-Sasuke berlatih. Semangat Naruto berhasil menulari Sasuke, membuat Sasuke malu akan dirinya sendiri. Sejak itulah, Sasuke kembali giat berlatih agar ia tak kalah dari Naruto.

Berkat kerja kerasnya, kemampuan Sasuke melesat cepat. Diam-diam, Sasuke sudah berhasil menguasai beberapa ninjutsu katon rank C, satu rank B, dan sekaligus bisa melakukan shunshin layaknya para Chuunin. Ia hanya sedikit di bawah kakaknya di usia yang sama. Namun, Sasuke tak pernah menampakkannya dan memilih menyembunyikan kekuatannya dari siapapun.

Kenapa?

Alasannya _simple_. Ia ingin merasakan satu akademi dengan Naruto yang baru masuk akademi di usianya yang sudah menginjak usia lebih dari 7 tahun. Ia juga ingin, bahkan ngarep banget, bisa satu tim dengan orang yang pernah ia harapkan jadi calon istrinya. Biar kata impiannya hancur, tetap saja ia ingin dekat dengan Naruto. Ia ingin mengagumi keindahan bola matanya yang mempesona dari dekat.

Ah, bukan hanya matanya, senyumnya juga oke. Cengiran Naruto saat ia tengah malu-malu kucing pun jauh lebih sedap dipandang daripada para cewek yang sok cakep dan tebar pesona di depannya. Bahkan, teriakan cempreng Naruto terdengar lebih merdu di telinga Sasuke, daripada kata-kata manis dan mendayu-dayu dari FG-nya. Haaahh, Naruto memang sedap dipandang. Salah satu makhluk Tuhan yang paling seksi di mata Sasuke. Sayang... hik hik hik.. dia laki-laki.

Terkadang Sasuke berharap Naruto memang cewek yang gara-gara sikap lebay sang ayah —dengan dalih untuk melindunginya dari musuhnya— lalu mengubah gender anaknya jadi cowok dengan fuinjutsu andalannya. Yach, berharap boleh saja kan? Judulnya saja _Not Mainstream_ , jadi bisa saja kan ceritanya berakhir seperti itu.

Sayang seribu kali sayang, harapan Sasuke harus terkubur dalam, karena author tak akan mengabulkannya. Ia tetap harus menerima kenyataan kalau Naruto cowok tulen dan Sasuke tak akan pernah bisa bersatu dengannya. Jadi ia harus mencari chara cewek lainnya di fandom ini untuk dijadikan istri.

Oke abaikan pikiran absurd Sasuke yang sudah melantur kemana-mana. _Back to story._ Sasuke berusaha bangun dari tempatnya berbaring. Ia tak nyaman dengan posisinya saat ini. Dalam hati merutuki Itachi yang sudah dengan seenaknya membokongnya dari belakang, ketika ia sedang berlatih. 'Pasti, kakaknya sedang merencanakan sesuatu.' Pikirnya sudah su'udzon duluan.

"Kenapa kau tiduran di sini?" tanya Naruto menyentakkan Sasuke dari lamunannya.

"Bukan urusanmu!" bentak Sasuke kasar, masih saja merasakan sengatan pahit yang menghimpit dadanya, saat ia tertipu oleh Naruto mentah-mentah, meski sudah lewat beberapa tahun.

Pelipis Naruto berkedut. Giginya bergemeletuk, jengkel. Ada apa sih dengan makhluk Tuhan yang paling songong ini? Ia kan nanya baik-baik, kenapa malah dibalas dengan bentakan? Emang salah Naruto apa? Tsk, menyebalkan. Naruto mendecih dalam hati dan ngedumel sendiri.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku? Lupa jalan pulang, Dobe!" ujar Sasuke yang karena malu malah jadi bicara kasar pada Naruto.

Huh? Mulut Naruto menganga kehilangan kata-kata. Sesuatu yang jarang sekali terjadi padanya, mengingat itu salah satu keahliannya. Bagaimana tidak syok? Ia baru saja dikatai Dobe. _What the hell?_ Naruto itu genius sama seperti ayahnya yang konon bahkan melebihi kecerdasan otaknya klan Nara. Dan, sekarang ia dikatai Dobe? Itu penghinaan namanya.

"Mulutmu itu tak pernah disekolahkan, ya? Atau kau itu memang payah dalam hal sopan santun?" gerutu Naruto yang dibalas kedikan acuh dari Sasuke, membuat wajah Naruto merah padam dan kembali komat-kamit layaknya mbah dukun yang sedang membaca mantra.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

"Jangan GR! Aku tidak sedang mengikutimu. Tapi, aku sedang mencari tousan dan kaasanku yang berkunjung ke rumahmu." Balas Naruto sambil bersunggut-sungut.

"Hokage-sama ke rumahku? Untuk apa?"

"Mana ku tahu. Memangnya aku cenayang?" ujar Naruto sewot.

"Cih!" kembali Sasuke mendecih, membuang ludah, sebelum melempar komentar pedas lainnya, "Bilang saja, kau takut tidur sendiri. Makanya itu, kau mencari orang tuamu. Huh! Dasar anak mama!" celanya.

Naruto yang sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan amarahnya, berniat memukul Sasuke-orang-songong-bin-menyebalkan itu, kalau saja ia tidak merasakan keberadaan cakra asing yang bukan bagian dari Konoha, tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdua berada. Naruto dengan sigap melempar kunainya pada sosok penyusup itu.

Kunainya melayang, menancap pada batang pohon. Tak ada suara teriakan 'Auch' apalagi 'Kyaa!' khas cewek ababil, meski ada darah yang mengalir membasahi batang pohon, bukti nyata kalau serangan Naruto tepat sasaran. Akan tetapi, tak lama kemudian dari batang pohon itu muncullah makhluk paling absurd yang pernah Naruto lihat.

Dibilang manusia, kok sosoknya tidak seperti manusia. Penampilan penyusup itu luar biasa aneh. Ia memiliki bagian tubuh yang bisa membuka-menutup layaknya bunga kanibal dengan nama spesies Venus-fly-trap. Dibilang tumbuhan, tapi kok punya kepala lengkap dengan indera mata, telinga, mulut, hidung layaknya manusia. Jadi, makhluk di depannya ini apa, ya?

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Naruto dengan mata waspada.

Ia memberi isyarat mata, agar Sasuke menjauh dari tempat ini, karena ia merasakan orang atau tumbuhan, atau apalah namanya ini berbahaya. Makhluk itu sangat ahli dalam memanipulasi cakranya, hampir menyerupai alam itu sendiri, sehingga sangat sulit dilacak. Mungkin itulah yang membuatnya bisa melangkah sedemikian jauh memasuki Konoha tanpa terdeteksi oleh para anbu yang berjaga.

Sayangnya, Sasuke terlalu keras kepala. Ia tak menggubris isyarat Naruto. Sebaliknya, Sasuke justru menyiapkan senjatanya, bersikap sama waspadanya dengan Naruto, sembari mengagumi kehebatan Naruto dalam merasakan cakra seseorang. 'Tipe sensorik,' batinnya kagum. Soalnya tipe seperti ini masih sangat jarang dan tergolong langka di dunia ninja.

"Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke," sapanya yang membuat dua orang yang disebut terkejut.

Pasalnya, keduanya masih tercatat sebagai murid akademi belum resmi sebagai shinobi. Karena itu, seharusnya nama keduanya belum dikenal dunia luas, kecuali bagian kecil penduduk Konoha saja. Namun kenyataanya, makhluk di depannya itu tahu identitas mereka. Dan, itu semakin membuktikan kalau ia sangat berbahaya.

Sasuke maju ke depan dan menyerang makhluk itu tanpa basa-basi. Naruto memilih berdiam diri untuk menganalisis pertarungan antara Sasuke dan si penyusup yang enggan menyebutkan identitasnya. Ia bukanlah bocah bodoh yang bergerak serampangan mengikuti emosi. Maaf-maaf sajalah, ia bukan tipe orang idiot yang bermoto, 'bergerak dulu mikir belakangan'.

Ia justru tipe pemikir sama halnya dengan ayahnya. Namun, levelnya masih di bawah sang ayah yang mampu menganalisa dengan cepat sambil maju melawan musuh. Naruto butuh waktu berfikir terlebih dahulu untuk menganalisa sebelum bertindak, sama halnya dengan anggota klan Nara.

Awalnya, Zetsu bisa menghindari semua serangan Sasuke yang sangat bernafsu untuk membunuhnya. Namun lama kelamaan, ia terdesak juga oleh kecepatan serangan bocah Uchiha itu. Zetsu beberapa kali dibuat timbul tenggelam diantara tanah dan pohon, untuk menghindari serangan fatal yang ditujukan padanya. Maklum, ia ini bukan tipe penyerang.

Tapi, bukan berarti serangan Sasuke tidak mengenainya sama sekali. Serangan Sasuke yang cepat dan sukar diprediksi beberapa kali mengoyak tubuhnya dan beberapa diantaranya hampir mengenai bagian vitalnya. Untunglah, ia memiliki kemampuan berregenerasi level tinggi, sehingga dengan cepat luka itu menutup kembali.

'Uh, bocah ini hebat juga.' puji Zetsu dalam hati, sambil bergerak lincah. 'Ia bisa jadi lawan yang berbahaya di masa depan. Aku harus membunuhnya saat ini juga, agar rencanaku tidak hancur berantakan,' pikir Zetsu.

Ia menyemprotkan spora berwarna putih ke udara dan menempel pada tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke tidak menyadarinya karena sibuk menyerang Zetsu. Zetsu lalu mengaktifkan kemampuan Hoshi no jutsu-nya untuk menyerap cakra Sasuke sampai habis dan bocah Uchiha itu akan tewas dengan sendirinya.

Namun, sebelum rencana itu berhasil, sebuah pukulan melayang di wajahnya. Bocah berambut pirang yang sejak tadi berdiri diam, entah bagaimana sudah berdiri tepat di depannya dan menghajarnya hingga ia terlontar beberapa meter. Zetsu mendecih dalam hati dan membatin, 'Tsk, bertambah lagi orang merepotkan yang harus ku lenyapkan!' batinnya jengkel, begitu melihat kemampuan bocah kecil anak dari Yondaime.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Dobe? Aku tidak meminta bantuanmu," Bentak Sasuke yang masih sempat-sempatnya menghina Naruto di tengah-tengah pertarungan karena tersinggung. Menurutnya, Naruto terlalu lancang ikut campur pertarungannya.

"Menyelamatkanmu, apalagi? Kau tidak lihat? Jika aku tidak memukulnya, ia pasti menyerap cakramu hingga habis. Kau merasakannya, kan?"

"Ya, hanya saja aku tak tahu bagaimana ia bisa melakukannya?" ujar Sasuke akhirnya mengalah. Ia bersedia bertukar pikiran dengan Naruto, tanpa mengurangi kewaspadaannya.

"Dengan benang putih yang ia sembur ke udara. Benang itu nantinya akan menempel di tubuhmu dan lalu menyerap cakramu. Cara kerjanya hampir mirip dengan spora pada tanaman jamur. Itulah medianya." Jawab Naruto tanpa menoleh. "Sasuke aku minta kerja samanya. Kita harus menyatukan kemampuan kita untuk mengalahkannya."

"Hn," gumam Sasuke yang bisa diartikan sebagai sebuah persetujuan.

"Berhati-hatilah! Ia lawan yang tangguh," Kata Naruto memperingatkan. 'Ia juga punya kemampuan regenerasi seperti hokage pertama,' tambahnya dalam hati.

Keduanya lalu melakukan serangan kombinasi untuk melawan Zetsu. Sasuke menyerang Zetsu berturut-turut, sedangkan Naruto mencegah Zetsu mengeluarkan kemampuan hoshi no jutsunya. Serangan dua bocah genius itu berhasil membuat Zetsu yang memang bukan tipe petarung terdesak.

Zetsu yang tak ingin mati konyol, memilih kabur dari pertarungan dan meninggalkan partner crime-nya. Toh, tugasnya memang bukan untuk bertarung kali ini, melainkan untuk memata-matai aksi Obito dan Itachi dalam menghabisi seluruh anggota klan Uchiha, lalu melaporkannya pada Uchiha Madara yang sudah sekarat di gua persembunyian mereka.

Sasuke berniat mengejarnya, namun ditahan Naruto. "Percuma, ia sudah pergi jauh," jelas Naruto.

"Cih!" Sasuke mendecih. "Aku tahu itu. Aku tidak buta," sergah Sasuke kasar.

Sekarang, kekhawatiran Sasuke semakin menjadi-jadi. Jelas, saat ini klannya sedang dalam bahaya dan ia yakin kakaknya sedang merencanakan sesuatu di belakangnya. Karena itulah, ia membokong Sasuke dari belakang, agar Sasuke tidak terlibat masalah. Tsk, menyebalkan. _Double_ menyebalkan.

Sasuke menggeram marah, sebelum berlari diikuti Naruto dengan kecepatan tinggi memasuki kompleksnya. Mata keduanya membola melihat kekacauan yang terpampang di hadapannya. Para Uchiha terlihat panik, dilanda histeria, melawan pria bertopeng yang datang dengan cara tak terduga. Mereka tampak kewalahan menghadapi pria bertopeng itu.

...*****...

"Ukh, sial!" Rutuk salah satu Uchiha berambut cepak, karena lagi-lagi jutsunya menembus si pria bertopeng.

Selalu seperti itu. Serangan mereka tidak pernah berhasil mengenainya. Setiap kali jutsu mereka hampir mengenai tubuh si pria bertopeng, tubuh pria itu berubah menjadi transparan, sehingga serangan mereka menembus tubuh si pria bertopeng dan mengenai sisi lainnya. Mereka juga selalu kesulitan mendeteksi cakra si pria bertopeng. Ia bisa hilang dan muncul dalam sekejab layaknya Yondaime mereka. Entah, jutsu macam apa yang ia gunakan? Mereka juga tidak tahu.

"Argghh..!" teriak salah satu Uchiha yang lehernya ditebas dengan kunai dan kini kepalanya menggelinding di tanah, menyusul Uchiha-Uchiha lainnya yang juga sudah jadi korbannya.

"Bagaimana ini?" pekik para Uchiha yang tersisa panik. Sepertinya harapan merea untuk bisa bernafas esok hari sudah lenyap. Mereka kini terperosok dalam keputus asaan dan kengerian.

Salah satu dari Uchiha yang bertahan adalah, Uchiha Orihime. Meski, sudah renta, tubuhnya masih sanggup bertahan. Pengalamannya dalam berbagai pertempuran yang dulu diikutinya sangat membantunya untuk bertahan. Tapi, sampai kapan? Cakranya sudah menipis. Staminanya juga sudah sampai pada limitnya. Ia dan juga Uchiha lainnya sangat membutuhkan bantuan saat ini dan detik ini juga.

BRUUK!

Nenek Orihime terjerambab ke tanah. Kakinya tersandung oleh bongkahan batu. Dadanya naik turun tak beraturan. Rambut putihnya yang terlepas dari ikatan rambutnya menempel erat pada rahangnya, basah oleh keringat dan darah yang mengucur dari luka di pelipisnya.

Deg!

Jantung nenek Orihime hampir berhenti berdetak. Tubuhnya menegang, ketika ia merasakan keberadaan si pria bertopeng tepat di belakangnya. Ia hanya bisa memejamkan kelopak matanya yang sudah kisut oleh keriput. Tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan selain pasrah.

Naruto yang baru tiba berlari panik dengan kecepatan mengagumkan, hampir setara dengan Kakashi saat melakukan shunshin. Tangannya dengan sigap menangkis kunai pria bertopeng yang hendak menebas kepala nenek Orihime. Ketiganya sama terkejutnya dengan kejadian itu dengan alasan yang berbeda-beda.

Orihime obasan yang sudah terluka parah dan sudah bersiap-siap menjemput ajal, terkejut karena tiba-tiba ada yang datang menolongnya. Pria bertopeng itu kaget karena tak menyadari kehadiran Naruto sebelumnya. Sedang Naruto, terperanjat karena cemas takut terlambat menyelamatkan sang nenek.

"Dasar pengecut! Beraninya cuma sama nenek-nenek tua yang sudah tidak berdaya? Kalau kau memang hebat? Hadapi aku," tantang Naruto.

Para Uchiha yang menyaksikan hal itu cuman bisa membelalakkan mata, menatap tak percaya pada sang penolong. Mereka tadinya sudah dilanda rasa putus asa, dan sudah berfikiran buruk kalau Konoha memang menginginkan kematian mereka semua. Buktinya, tak ada satu pun yang datang menolong mereka sejak tadi. Karena itu, mereka tak mengharapkan bantuan apapun dari Konoha.

Mereka cukup bernafas lega, ketika tiba-tiba saja ada yang datang menolong mereka. Kirain yang datang seorang anbu elit macam Kakashi, Guy, atau Asuma. Menma juga boleh. Siapa nyana kalau yang datang menolong itu malah seorang bocah yang bahkan baru masuk akademi.

' _Damn'it_! Yondaime sialan! Niat nggak sih nolongnya?' rutuk mereka secara berjamaah pada hokage mereka.

"Cih! Akhirnya, pahlawan kesiangan datang juga. Pesta hampir berakhir lho," katanya dengan nada ramah, sedikit kekanakan yang tak sesuai dengan perbuatan sadisnya yang telah membunuh dan melukai puluhan Uchiha yang rata-rata sudah Chuunin dan sebagian jounin.

"Kau baru boleh bilang, 'Pesta sudah usai,' Kalau sudah tak ada yang bisa ku selamatkan. Hiaat!" teriak Naruto sambil menyentak pedangnya untuk menyerang balik si pria bertopeng.

Safirnya berkilat penuh amarah pada pria yang telah dengan sengaja melukai nenek Orihime. Biar kata Orihimie obasan bawel, suka bicara ngelantur, plus sangat membosankan, Naruto tetap menganggap nenek itu baik hati dan ia cukup menyayanginya. Karena itu, Naruto tak terima jika nenek Orihime dilukai.

Pria bertopeng itu tersenyum sinis dan meremehkan Naruto yang masih bocah. Pria-pria dewasa yang kemampuannya di atas Naruto saja tak sanggup menandinginya dan bergelimpangan di tanah, beberapa diantaranya mati seperti sampah. Apalagi ini Naruto yang cuman murid di akademi ninja?

Naruto tak sendiri. Ia maju menyerang dibantu oleh Sasuke yang tak bisa tinggal diam, melihat anggota klannya dibantai di depan matanya sendiri. Keduanya dibantu para Uchiha yang lain yang masih punya tenaga menyerang bergantian pria bertopeng itu. Sisanya mengevakuasi para korban luka yang masih bisa diselamatkan. Kelibatan pedang Naruto yang bergerak lincah berbaur dengan para Uchiha yang mengandalkan jutsu Katon dan beberapa jutsu khas klan Uchiha lainnya.

Kompleks Konoha membara oleh bara api malam itu. Kobaran api ditengahi oleh suara riuh rendah suara benturan, teriakan dan lain-lain memenuhi setiap sudut tempat. Jika dilihat dari kejauhan, kompleks Uchiha tampak seperti gunung berapi yang hendak memuntahkan lahar panas.

Ada yang bertanya, mengapa tak ada satupun dari anggota klan Uchiha ini yang menggunakan sharingan?

Bukannya mereka tak ingin, tapi tak bisa. Doujutsu sharingan tidak seperti byakugan yang tiap anggotanya pasti memilikinya. Doujutsu sharingan memiliki syarat dan ketentuan yang tidak setiap anggota memilikinya. Hanya sedikit dari anggota klan Uchiha yang berhasil membangkitkan doujutsu sharingan, dan hampir semuanya sudah tewas sejak pria bertopeng misterius itu muncul di kediaman Uchiha menyisakan Itachi seorang. Karena itu, anggota klan yang tersisa hanya bisa mengandalkan kemahiran mereka dalam taijutsu, kenjutsu, dan teknik katon mereka saja untuk melawan si penyusup.

'Aku harus mengakhiri semua ini, sebelum pihak Konoha berdatangan ke tempat ini untuk menyelamatkan Yondaime beserta jinchuuriki Kyuubi yang menyambangi kompleks ini. Tapi, sebelum itu akan ku habisi dulu bocah pirang itu. Jika ku biarkan hidup, ia bisa jadi ancaman di masa depan.' pikirnya yang mulai kewalahan.

Sejak kedatangan bocah pirang itu, serangan para Uchiha jauh lebih terpadu dan bersinergi satu sama lain. Mereka menyerang silih berganti dan saling menutupi kelemahan masing-masing, sehingga ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan jutsu Jikukan ido andalannya secara maksimal.

Akibatnya, serangan para Uchiha yang awalnya bisa ia lenyapkan dengan jutsu Jikukan Idonya —membuat serangan mereka menembus tubuh pria bertopeng itu dengan mengirimnya ke dimensi lain— kini berhasil mengenainya dan melukainya. Jika ini terjadi terus-menerus, pria bertopeng itu pasti kalah telak dengan serangan beruntun dan berkekuatan besar dari para Uchiha yang tersisa.

'Bocah itu pasti tipe sensorik, tipe ninja menyebalkan dan juga merepotkan. Uhh, sial!' rutuknya dalam hati meringis ketika serangan katon Sasuke mengenai punggungnya yang tak sempat ia buat transparan. 'Aku harus berbuat sesuatu, sebelum aku mati konyol di sini,' pikir pria bertopeng itu.

Memanfaatkan kelengahan mereka, pria bertopeng itu berhasil mengecoh mereka dan lalu melompat tinggi di atas tiang listrik. Ia bersiap membuat segel. "Uh, gawat," gumam salah seorang Uchiha panik, begitu menyadari apa yang hendak dilakukan pria bertopeng itu. Ia berteriak nyaris menjerit histeris pada teman-temannya.

"Siapa yang bisa membuat dinding pelin.." matanya membola putus asa. "..terlambat. Habislah riwayat kita sekarang," lanjutnya yang hanya bisa menunduk pasrah, menatap kematian yang sebentar lagi menghampirinya, ketika bola api yang sangat besar menyembur dari mulut pria bertopeng itu.

Tubuhnya membeku di tanah, tak sanggup bergerak. Begitu pula dengan yang lainnya. Oh, mereka bukannya tak sanggup bergerak. Melainkan, memang tak punya pilihan lain selain menyongsong kematian yang ada di depan mata. Tidak ada tempat yang bisa membuat mereka terhindar dari serangan fatal itu, sedangkan mereka juga tak akan sempat membuat dinding pelindung untuk menahan serangan.

Naruto yang tak ingin ada yang terluka, mengerahkan segenap kekuatannya yang ia simpan selama ini untuk melindungi mereka semua dari serangan api sapu jagat pria bertopeng itu. Naruto membentuk bola air raksasa yang mampu menahan serangan api si pria bertopeng.

Benturan jutsu hebat itu tak terelakkan. Terjadilah ledakan yang sangat kuat dan asap tebal mengepul dimana-mana. Hanya orang dengan doujutsu sharingan atau byakugan yang masih bisa melihat dibalik ketebalan asap kabut. Naruto terengah-engah kelelahan setelah mengeluarkan jutsu terhebatnya, hasil latihan kerasnya selama 6 bulan ini.

Kini, tak ada satupun dari pria-pria dewasa itu yang memandang sebelah mata Naruto dan Sasuke. Meski keduanya masih belia, nyatanya mereka bisa mengimbangi kemampuan si Pria Bertopeng. Naruto bahkan mampu mengeluarkan jutsu yang belum mereka ketahui namanya dan akhirnya berhasil menghindarkan mereka dari kematian.

Pria bertopeng itu tidak tinggal diam. Ia melesat cepat, tidak menunggu kabut asap itu hilang, dan lalu menyerang targetnya yakni Naruto. Dalam sekejap mata, ia berhasil berdiri di depan Naruto dan menghajar Naruto yang sudah kelelahan dan lemah, hingga babak belur. Kunainya berhasil menorehkan ukiran luka yang sangat dalam pada organ vital Naruto. Namun, Naruto masih bisa bertahan.

Sasuke yang masih terengah-engah kelelahan hanya bisa bergumam, "Sial! Tidak berguna," memaki dirinya sendiri yang lemah dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menolong sang pujaan hati. Matanya melotot seakan-akan hendak keluar dari rongga matanya, ketika si pria bertopeng bersiap mengeluarkan jutsunya untuk membunuh Naruto. "Naruto!" teriaknya parau diantara keputus asaannya.

Dan, tepat saat serangan itu akan mengenai Naruto, seorang nenek tua berrambut putih sudah berdiri di depan Naruto, merentangkan kedua tangannya. Serangan pria bertopeng itu mengenai si nenek dan membuat si nenek terluka parah dan batuk-batuk darah, sebelum akhirnya terjengkang ke belakang. Matanya menatap sayu Naruto. Ia memang sudah tak bisa mengeluarkan jutsu apapun, namun tekadnya untuk melindungi Naruto sekuat baja. Karena itu, ia menjadikan dirinya perisai untuk Naruto.

"Na-Naru-chan," panggilnya lirih diantara nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. "K-kau ti-tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Nenek..! hik hik hik.." sahut Naruto parau disertai isak tangis. Matanya masih menatap tidak percaya pada sang nenek. "Kenapa? Kenapa nenek melakukan ini? Kenapa nenek melindungiku?"

"Huh, mana ku tahu. Badanku bergerak sendiri," dengusnya masih bisa bersikap sombong di saat ia sudah sekarat. Ia terkekeh geli dengan leluconnya sendiri. Matanya yang sudah sayu menatap langit malam. "Kemarilah, bocah! Ada yang mau ku berikan padamu, sebagai hadiah karena kau berhasil masuk akademi. Tenang saja! Ini bukan barang tak berguna seperti biasanya," lanjutnya.

Naruto mendekati sang nenek dengan wajah bingung. Ia melihat tangan keriput nenek Orihimi menyentuh matanya. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat akan percakapannya dengan Kakashi di waktu lampau, mengenai saringan yang tertanam di mata Kakashi. Naruto dengan sigap menahan tangan nenek Orihime.

"Tidak, Nek. Jangan lakukan itu! Aku tidak akan senang dengan hadiah nenek. Aku tidak butuh sharingan nenek," tolak Naruto halus.

Ternyata, nenek Orihime di usianya yang sudah senja berhasil membangkitkan sharingannya. Ia sebelum mati menghadap Kami-sama, berniat memberikan tanda mata, satu-satunya miliknya yang berharga pada Naruto, orang yang amat disayanginya setelah anak dan cucunya yang telah pergi mendahuluinya.

"Lalu, apa yang kau inginkan, Cu?"

"Aku hanya ingin nenek. Bagiku nenek jauh lebih penting dari jutsu paling hebat sedunia sekali pun. Bertahanlah Nek, ku mohon. Teruslah hidup. Aku masih ingin mendengar nenek bercerita tentang Shisui-nii begini, Itachi-nii begitu, Fugaku-jisan begono. Aku bahkan bersedia mendengar nenek bercerita soal Sasuke. Apapun itu akan ku dengarkan. Karena itu, ku mohon Nek, bertahanlah. Jangan pergi! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Hik hik hiks.."

"Anak bodoh. Setiap yang hidup pasti mati. Aku sudah tua, sudah tiba masanya..."

"Siapa bilang nenek sudah tua? Nenek masih lebih muda dari Sandaime-sama,"

"Terima kasih, Nak. Terima kasih," ujarnya sebelum tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya.

Hatinya terasa damai. Untuk pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang tidak bernafsu dengan Sharingan, salah satu doujutsu yang sangat hebat di dunia ninja. Ia memang hanya seorang anak kecil, tapi hatinya seluas samudra. Ia yang bukan bagian dari Uchiha, tapi rela melindungi klan Uchiha yang bukan apa-apanya, meski harus bertaruh nyawa.

Orihime merasa well katakanlah tersanjung. Itu adalah sebuah penghargaan tertinggi dari orang di luar klan Uchiha, menurutnya. Sesuatu yang tak ternilai harganya di masa sekarang ini. Sebuah penghormatan kalau ia bagian dari Konoha, seseorang yang berarti karena dia orang Konoha dan bukan karena sharingan yang ia miliki.

Dengan ini, ia bisa pergi dengan tenang. Ia yakin, di masa yang akan datang Uchiha akan baik-baik saja. Uchiha tidak akan pernah hancur selama bocah berhati emas ini masih bernafas. Hanya dengan memandang safir Naruto, Orihime bisa melihat perdamaian yang sejati akan terwujud dan bukan hanya perdamaian semu seperti saat ini.

Naruto merasakan tubuh nenek Orihime terasa dingin, meski wajahnya terlihat tersenyum berseri-seri. Rasa curiga menyeruak dalam hatinya. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh nenek Orihime lembut. "Nek, bangun! Bangun, Nek! Neneekk!" jeritnya pilu ketika nenek Orihime sama sekali tak merespon panggilannya.

"Tenang saja, Bocah. Kau tidak akan sendiri. Aku akan segera mengirimmu ke sana, menemui nenek tercintamu itu," katanya dingin sama sekali tak tersentuh oleh adegan haru di depannya.

Untunglah, refleks Naruto sangatlah bagus. Ia berhasil berkelit dari serangan terakhir si pria bertopeng, meski ia tak bisa menghindari luka yang pria bertopeng itu torehkan. Si pria bertopeng sama sekali tak memberi Naruto jeda, ia kembali menyerang membuat si bocah pirang mengerang panjang. Dan, pada serangan ketiga Naruto terkapar bersimbah darah, entah hidup entah mati.

Sasuke membola melihat Naruto yang sudah terbaring tak berdaya di atas permukaan tanah. Saat itulah, ia merasakan denyutan rasa sakit yang amat sangat. Ia seperti tersesat ke dalam lubang kegelapan yang membelenggu tubuh, hati, dan pikirannya. Ia tenggelam dalam penyesalan dan keputus asaan untuk pertama kalinya.

Setelah itu, Sasuke merasakan adanya ledakan energi yang menyelimuti dirinya, mengalir dari pusat cakranya lalu menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya dan berakhir pada matanya. Luapan energi itu terasa sangat kuat dan Sasuke yang sudah terbakar api amarah melesat cepat menghantam si pria bertopeng sebelum ia berhasil menorehkan kunainya ke jantung Naruto.

Sasuke tak mengerti ada apa dengan dirinya. Yang ia tahu, kini ia bisa lebih bisa membaca gerakan si pria bertopeng dengan jelas. Ah, bukan hanya mengimbangi kecepatannya, ia bahkan sanggup meniru gerakan lawannya lebih baik dari saat sharingan Sasuke masih bertomoe satu. Ia seperti melihat gerak lambat dari si pria bertopeng. Dengan kekuatan barunya, ia menyerang si pria bertopeng dan tak membiarkannya menyentuh Naruto lagi seujung kuku pun.

...*****...

"Hokage-sama," katanya sembari memberi hormat pada pimpinan desa Konoha, hendak bertanya, namun sudah didahului oleh Fugaku dengan suara dinginnya.

"Mau apa kau kemari?"

"Mencegah kegilaan ini." jawab Minato tenang. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di depan Fugaku diikuti Menma di sisinya.

"Sudah terlambat Minato. Tekad kami sudah bulat."

"Pikirkan sekali lagi Fugaku. Pikirkan akibatnya pada Uchiha-Uchiha muda dan yang sudah kakek-nenek. Mereka tak bersalah apa-apa. Haruskah mereka turut jadi korban akibat keegoisanmu itu? Tolong pikirkan! Jangan bertindak gegabah!"

Fugaku mencengkeram jemari tangannya erat. "Aku sudah memikirkannya masak-masak Minato. Kau pikir kami senang melakukan ini? Kau pikir kami tidak sakit melihat penderitaan Itachi yang harus menanggung kegagalanmu sebagai seorang hokage. Anak kami, Itachilah yang harus berlumuran darah keluarganya, klannya. Ia-lah yang harus rela diusir dari desa dengan membawa nama yang tercemar. Dan, ia juga masih harus menanggung kebencian adiknya? Kami juga terluka. Tapi, apa kau memberi kami pilihan?"

"Karena itulah, hari ini aku datang untuk negoisasi. Kita bicarakan ini baik-baik."

"Baik-baik? Katakan itu pada tetua desa busuk desa ini! Mereka yang baru datang belakangan, menumpang jerih payah klan kami, lalu memperlakukan kami layaknya sampah. Padahal, klan kamilah yang pertama berkeringat dan berdarah-darah membentuk desa ini." ujar Fugaku dengan nada tinggi.

Tangannya kembali mengepal erat, menahan segala jenis ejekan dan himpitan beban karena dikucilkan dari pergaulan antar klan di desa. "Kami para Uchiha juga memiliki harga diri. Kami tak terima dicurigai dan diperlakukan layaknya penjahat. Karena itulah, aku akan memimpin revolusi dan mengembalikan track record awal tujuan pendirian desa Konoha."

"Aku mengerti Fugaku. Kesalahan kami pada klanmu memang banyak. Aku bersedia menebusnya hari ini. Aku bersedia mengundurkan diri dari jabatan hokage dan menawarkan jabatan itu padamu. Tapi, ku mohon hentikan perang ini,"

Semua Uchiha yang berada di ruangan itu terkesiap, tak menyangka kalimat itu bisa keluar dari bibir seorang Minato. Fugakulah yang pertama terjaga dari kebekuan, efek maut dari pernyataan Minato yang mendadak. "Percuma. Tak akan berhasil. Kalau pun bisa, ku rasa jabatan itu hanya ada di atas kertas, seperti jabatan kami selama ini." tolak Fugaku.

"Bisa, pasti bisa. Aku bisa meyakinkan para tetua. Sandaime-sama juga sudah setuju. Karena itu.."

"Karena itu, itu tak mungkin terjadi. Kau lupa alasan utama kenapa kami dikucilkan? Selama isu mengenai keterlibatan klan kami dengan pria bertopeng yang mengendalikan Kyuubi untuk menghancurkan Konoha 7 tahun lalu belum cair, maka selamanya, kami akan terus dijadikan tersangka."

"Itu perkara mudah. Aku bisa menyelesaikannya mal..."

DUARRRRR

Suara ledakan nan hebat akibat dua jutsu tingkat tinggi berbenturan mengintrupsi percakapan mereka. Tak berapa lama muncul kepulan asap. Seorang anbu dengan topeng inu memberi laporan pada Minato.

"Ada apa?" tanya Minato dengan penuh wibawa.

"Lapor Hokage-sama. Ada penyusup. Pria bertopeng yang pernah mengacau Konoha 7 tahun lalu muncul kembali di kompleks Uchiha, menimbulkan banyak kekacauan dimana-mana."

'Jadi, dia sudah datang.' Pikir Minato. Sekarang akan jauh lebih mudah meyakinkan para tetua itu untuk menghentikan diskriminasi pada Uchiha. "Apa para anbu sudah berdatangan ke sana untuk mengamankan keadaan?"

Bulir keringat dingin mengalir di balik topengnya. Ia menelan ludahnya susah payah, seakan-akan ada yang menyumbat tenggorokannya. "M-maaf Hokage-sama. Tak ada satu pun anbu yang datang."

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?" teriak Minato murka karena ini tidak sesuai dengan rencananya. 'Apa mungkin ini ulah dari para tetua busuk itu?' batin Minato.

'Tuh, kan apa ku bilang? Ini percuma. Mereka memang berniat membiarkan klan kami habis tak bersisa.' Pikir Fugaku, Mikoto dan Itachi secara bersamaan sudah pasrah akan nasib para Uchiha.

"Sebagian membantu Sandaime-sama untuk melawan Danzo dan anbu ne yang terbukti telah mencoba membunuh Shisui untuk merebut sharingannya."

'Uh, ini juga tak sesuai kesepakatan. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang direncanakan Sandaime-sama? Kenapa Sandaime-sama berbuat sejauh itu?' keluh Minato dalam hati. "Sisanya lagi?"

"Mengamankan para penduduk desa. Sekarang desa tengah mencekam berkat benturan hebat yang terjadi dari kompleks ini."

'Oh, begitu. Pantas saja.' pikir Minato. Ia sudah berniat memberi perintah selanjutnya pada Kakashi, sampai ia melihat ada kilatan tak nyaman di mata Kakashi yang coba-coba ditutupinya di balik topeng inu-nya. "Apa ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku, Inu-san?" tanyanya dengan nada berbahaya.

Tubuh Kakashi mengejang kaku. Bulir keringat dingin sebesar biji jagung kembali mengalir di pelipisnya. "Ho-hokage-sama. Mohon jangan marah dulu!" katanya mengawali, terdengar tak yakin bahkan di telinganya sendiri.

Mata Minato menyipit tajam. "Kenapa aku tak boleh marah?"

"Err.." gumam Kakashi terdengar kurang yakin dan memperlihatkan ketidak profesionalannya. "Saat ini para Uchiha sedang bertarung dengan pria bertopeng itu. Karena kalah hebat, banyak dari para Uchiha yang tewas dan terluka,"

"I-N-U-S-A-N!" panggil Minato dengan nada yang menjanjikan neraka pada bawahannya. Ia mau jawaban pasti bukan yang berbelit-belit.

"D-diantara pasukan para Uchiha itu, ada dia." Pekiknya serak, mirip seperti suara orang sedang tercekik.

Minato dan Menma bergerak tidak nyaman di tempat duduknya. "Dia? Siapa yang kau maksud dia, itu?" tanya Minato berdoa semoga dugaannya salah.

"Na-Na-ru-to.." sahut si anbu inu terbata-bata dan lirih.

"APA!" teriak Minato dan Menma bersamaan dengan mata membulat.

Minato langsung menghilang dengan hiraishinnya menuju tempat Naruto bertempur, menyisakan Menma yang berniat menginterograsi si anbu inu yang malang. "Untuk apa Naruto ke sini dan terlibat pertempuran ini? Memangnya, ia bisa apa?" tanya Menma berusaha menyembunyikan kepanikannya.

Anbu inu itu panas dingin dengan deathglear gratisan dari putra atasannya. Ia merasa neraka sudah di depan mata hanya dengan memandang iris Menma. Ia makin cemas akan nasibnya nanti, jika ia mengutarakan berita lainnya. Ia hanya bisa komat-kamit berharap masih bisa bernafas setelah ini.

"Ha ha ha..." tawa Fugaku menggelegar, memberi waktu si anbu inu untuk berdoa lebih khusyuk dan menata hatinya yang sedang gundah.

Fugaku menertawakan wajah syok Minato yang sehari-harinya selalu cangar-cengir tidak jelas. Ia pernah mendengar kabar kalau Minato itu anti-mainstream. Banyak dari kebijakan dan taktiknya yang tidak mengikuti aturan pada umumnya. Diantara semua tindakan gilanya itu —menurut Fugaku— inilah yang paling gila. Bisa-bisanya ia menyuruh anaknya yang masih duduk di akademi melawan pria misterius, berbahaya dan sangat kuat itu?

"Mu-mungkin Naruto-sama mengikuti Sasuke. Ia juga terlihat di sana membantu para anggota Uchiha lainnya melawan pria bertopeng itu," ujar si anbu inu dengan suara yang semakin terdengar lirih yang berhasil membuat Fugaku terdiam dan berganti jadi syok.

Mata Fugaku, Mikoto dan Itachi sama-sama melotot sempurna. Mereka terkejut luar biasa mendengar Sasuke mereka yang rencananya akan dibiarkan tetap hidup untuk membersihkan nama klan Uchiha suatu saat nanti, malah sudah terlibat pertarungan, menghadapi pria berbahaya itu.

Tanpa menunggu kelanjutan dari laporan bertele-tele si anbu inu, keempatnya langsung pergi meninggalkan rumah dengan shunshin, menuju medan pertarungan antara pria bertopeng dengan para Uchiha lainnya.

...*****...

Safir Minato membola. Ia dilanda rasa terkejut ketika ia disuguhi dengan pemandangan Sasuke bertarung satu-satu dengan pria bertopeng itu, di tengah para jounin dan Chuunin Uchiha yang bergelimpangan. Ia melihat sharingan Sasuke sedikit berbeda dengan sharingan pada umumnya. Bentuknya hampir menyerupai sharingan Itachi. Kalau tidak salah ingat, Itachi bilang itu...

"Mangenkyo sharingan," pekik Minato lirih. 'Sejak kapan Sasuke punya mengenkyou?' pikirnya heran. Ia bahkan tak tahu kapan sharingan Sasuke bangkit. 'Tapi, kenapa ia masih duduk di akademi ya? Seharusnya, dengan kemampuannya sekarang, ia sudah layak menyandang gelar chuunin. Ah bukan, seharusnya jounin, setara dengan Kakashi.' Pikir Minato bertambah bingung.

Jauh di belakang Sasuke, Minato melihat Naruto yang terbaring di tanah bersimbah darah. Urat-urat syaraf di sekujur tubuh Minato bereaksi. Hatinya seperti dibakar api amarah melihat putra kesayangannya terbaring di tanah. "Naruto!" panggil Minato sedih.

Ia menguatkan mentalnya memeriksa denyut nadi Naruto untuk memastikan kondisi putranya, hidup atau pun mati. Betapa leganya dia, begitu tangannya berhasil mendeteksi denyut nadi Naruto yang masih berdetak, meski lemah. Ada rasa bahagia menyeruak, memenuhi rongga tubuhnya. Harapannya akan keselamatan Naruto membuncah dalam dada.

"Putraku masih hidup. Bawa dia ke tempat yang aman. Akan ku urus sisanya. Kalian pergilah! Obati luka-luka kalian!"

Mereka tidak segera melakukan perintah Minato. Bukannya mereka mau membangkang. Mereka hanya terkejut dan bingung. "Ho-Hokage-sama," pekik para Uchiha yang masih bisa berdiri tegak, gembira.

Ternyata Hokage mereka tidaklah sejahat yang mereka pikir. Hokage mereka tidak menelantarkan mereka dan membiarkan mereka dibantai begitu saja. Hokage mereka bersedia turun tangan, untuk menolong mereka. Beliau bahkan mengirim putranya untuk membantu mereka. Oh, itu sesuatu banget.

"Anda datang! Anda sungguh-sungguh datang! Untuk kami?" tanya salah satu dari mereka masih tak percaya dengan yang mereka lihat. Matanya berkaca-kaca penuh haru.

"Tentu saja. Aku mungkin terlambat menyelamatkan nyawa Obito dan Rin. Tapi, kali ini tidak akan terulang lagi. Tak akan ku biarkan rakyatku dari klan Uchiha musnah tepat di bawah hidungku."

"Kenapa Anda mau berbuat sejauh itu?" tanya pria tua yang tangannya terluka.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Kagami akan selalu menjaga klan Uchiha, tak akan membiarkan hal buruk menimpa klan ini," kata Minato dengan wajah sendu mengingat sang sahabat yang sudah lama pergi dari dunia ini. "Lagipula, ini juga sebagai bentuk pemintaan maafku pada kalian, untuk kegagalanku menghentikan kebijakan mengisolasi klan Uchiha." Lanjutnya muram.

"Uwah, manis sekali. Hokage-sama kita yang terhormat, memang pandai berkata-kata dan juga bersandiwara! Kau pura-pura datang, jadi pahlawan kesiangan hanya untuk menikam kami dari belakang. Iya, kan? Rencana yang sangat licik. Persis seperti yang dilakukan Senju Hashirama dulu." Hina pria bertopeng itu. Kehadiran Minato berhasil membuat pertarungannya dengan Sasuke terhenti.

"Tutup mulutmu! Yondaime-sama tidak serendah itu," geram Sasuke.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu tanyakan padanya, kenapa aku bisa dengan mudah memasuki kompleks Uchiha ini dan membantai kalian satu per satu tanpa ketahuan pihak Konoha? Itu adalah bukti jika memang hokage kalian yang mengundangku kemari untuk memusnahkan kalian. Lihat! Bahkan tak ada anbu yang berdatangan kemari. Kau mau bukti apalagi?"

"BOHONG!" tukas Sasuke sengit, "Kau bisa keluar masuk kompleks Uchiha karena memang kau dulunya bagian dari klan Uchiha. Kau mantan anggota klan Uchiha." Perkataan Sasuke membuat semua orang terkejut. Mereka tak menyangka. Lawan mereka ternyata masih bagian dari Uchiha juga. Jangan-jangan, lawan mereka ini Madara?

"Naruto yang mengatakan itu padaku, sebelum dia.. dia..." Sasuke tergugu di tempat tak sanggup mengatakannya. Ia takut amat sangat takut jika Naruto telah...

"Naruto masih hidup."

"Be-benarkah? Anda tidak bohong, kan?" Minato mengangguk sebagai balasan. Sasuke mengusap air matanya lega. Belum pernah ia selega ini. Rasa takutnya seolah terbang, diterbangkan oleh angin.

"Oh, sungguh adegan yang mengharukan," ejek si pria bertopeng. "Kalau pun aku bagian dari Uchiha. Bukan berarti aku bisa keluar masuk Konoha sesukaku, tanpa diketahui oleh para Anbu. Itu sesuatu yang mustahil bukan?" lanjutnya bengis.

"Sedang, kenapa tidak ada anbu yang menyadari kedatanganmu?.." Sasuke memberi jeda sejenak. "Itu karena separuh tubuhmu memiliki anatomi dan cakra yang sama dengan dia, Penyusup aneh yang berbentuk seperti tanaman Venus-fly-trip. Dia memiliki cakra yang menyerupai pohon atau tanah dan ia juga bisa menyedot cakra seseorang lalu menduplikasi dirinya menjadi orang tersebut sama persis sampai cakranya. Karena itu, para anbu tidak menyadari adanya penyusup dan menganggap mereka berdua bagian dari Konoha juga."

"Uwach, hebat. Benar-benar keturunan Uchiha. Selain genius, kau juga ahli mengarang cerita rupanya," puji Pria bertopeng itu dengan senyum sinis.

"Karangan? Sayangnya, aku punya bukti untuk menunjukkan kata-kataku. Lihat ini!"

Pria bertopeng itu terbelalak kaget, saat Sasuke memperlihatkan potongan tangan dari Zetsu putih. Matanya kini berkilat marah. Hasratnya untuk membunuh bocah cilik itu semakin besar. Tidak ada ampun untuk Sasuke, meski menurut perjanjiannya dengan Itachi, hanya Sasuke yang tak boleh ia bunuh.

"Ini bagian dari tubuh si penyusup, partner crimemu yang berhasil diperoleh Naruto dengan susah payah. Jika kami berhasil mengalahkanmu dan lalu kami meneliti tubuhmu, pasti akan ditemukan kesamaan antara tangan terpotong ini dengan sebagian dari tubuhmu. Benar bukan Uchiha-san?"

"KEPARAT KAMU!" geramnya dalam sekejab berpindah tempat untuk melayangkan pukulan pada Sasuke, tapi Minato tidak kalah cepat langsung melindungi putranya.

"Lawanmu sekarang aku. Aku jauh lebih pantas bertarung denganmu dari pada putra sahabatku yang masih ingusan,"

"H-Hokage-sama,"

"Pergilah Sasuke! Serahkan sisanya padaku,"

"T-tapi..."

"Pergilah! Tolong, jagalah Naruto untukku. Jangan pernah meninggalkannya dalam keadaan apapun!" ujar Minato tak menerima penolakan sebelum menyongsong si Pria bertopeng.

"Hati-hatilah! Ia memiliki jutsu yang mampu membuatnya transparan dan memindahkan seranganmu ke lokasi lain atau dimensi lain. Saat menggunakan jutsu itu, cakranya tidak akan bisa dideteksi. Kelemahannya hanya satu, ia tak bisa menggunakan jutsu itu lebih dari 5 menit. Ia juga memiliki kemampuan regenerasi sel seperti Hashirama Senju." Kata Sasuke mengingatkan.

Lima menit kemudian, rombongan Fugaku tiba. "Mana penyusup itu?" tanya Fugaku pada Sasuke.

"Sedang bertempur dengan Hokage-sama di luar desa."

"Naruto? Bagaimana dengan Naruto?" desak Menma.

"Ia terluka parah, tapi ia selamat." kata Sasuke dengan suara lemah, menunjuk Naruto yang kini sedang diobati oleh tim medis yang dipanggil Minato.

Menma tersenyum tipis sebelum pergi menyusul Yondaime. Ia berpesan, "Jangan ikuti kami. Biarkan kami berdua yang menyelesaikannya," yang mau tak mau dipatuhi oleh para Uchiha dan anbu yang mulai berdatangan di tempat itu.

Malam masih panjang. Dan suasana, mencekam yang menyelimuti desa masih akan berlangsung. Mungkin keadaan ini akan selesai usai matahari terbit dari arah Timur. "Semoga saja," ujar para warga desa Konoha dalam doanya.

...*****...

Pertarungan seru antara Minato dengan pria bertopeng itu terjadi sangat sengit di lembah akhir. Keduanya sama-sama menampilkan jutsu rank S dan terlarang andalan masing-masing. Suara letusan dan kepulan asap beberapa kali mewarnai pertarungan mereka.

Pria itu lalu mengeluarkan jutsu berupa ledakan bom yang sangat besar. Menma yang melihat Minato terluka mengalami trans dan terbakar amarah. Tubuh Menma dilapisi cakra merah berbentuk rubah. Jumlah ekornya bertambah sesuai dengan tambahan cakra yang ia dapat —bukan Kyuubi mode yang sebenarnya—.

Menma mengeluarkan bulatan energi untuk melawan ledakan bom super besar itu. Ia mengeluarkan rantai panjang dari dalam perutnya, ciri khas senjata Kushina untuk menyerang lawannya. Gerakannya lincah dan menyatu seirama dengan gerakan Minato.

Gabungan kekuatan itu membuat pria bertopeng itu kuwalahan. Ia merasakan cakranya menipis dan sebentar lagi ia akan kalah. Pria bertopeng itu berhasil mencuri waktu untuk sembunyi di ruang dimensinya. Ia muncul tepat saat Minato lengah dan menusuk jantungnya. Namun, Minato juga tak kalah cerdiknya, ia juga menusuk pria bertopeng itu di bagian dada dekat jantung, sesaat sebelum ia ambruk.

Si pria bertopeng yang masih kuat, berhasil menghilang dan bersembunyi di dimensinya. Setelah itu, ia muncul dan menembakkan serangan kuat pada Minato yang terbaring terlentang tak berdaya di tanah. Menma tiba-tiba muncul menjadi perisai untuk Minato. Dengan sisa cakranya, ia menyerang si pria bertopeng dengan rantai cakra andalannya.

Kini, mereka bertiga sama-sama terluka parah, terengah-engah di tanah. Zetsu yang tadi menghilang muncul lagi. Matanya hanya melirik sinis Menma dan Minato yang sekarat dan lalu membawa pergi si pria bertopeng yang sudah terluka parah. Ia membiarkan Minato dan Menma hidup karena ia pikir Minato dan Menma tak akan selamat.

Bibirnya tertarik, menyeringai, menertawakan kebodohan dan kelemahan si Yondaime dan anaknya. Semua usaha mereka untuk melindungi Konoha pada akhirnya akan berakhir sia-sia. Setelah ini, Kyuubi yang merasakan jinchuuriki-nya sekarat pasti akan memberontak keluar. Selanjutnya, ia akan mengamuk dan menghancurkan Konoha. Kali ini, tak ada lagi yang bisa menghalangi Kyuubi. Konoha akan hancur dan rata dengan tanah. Oh, Zetsu sangat ingin sekali melihatnya, kalau saja ia tak ada tugas membawa Obito yang terluka.

To be Continue

Sebenarnya aku udah ngetik fic ini bulan kemarin, cuman wordnya kurang. Jadi, publishnya aku tunda. Habis itu, aku sibuk dengan segala persiapan pernikahan, jadilah fic ini terkatung-katung di lappyku berhari-hari dan berminggu-minggu.

Sekian dari saya. Untuk terakhir kalinya, Ai minta saran dan kritiknya dari para reader sekalian. Sudilah kiranya meninggalkan jejak di kotak review.


	5. Chapter 5

Not Mainstream

Summary : Bagi penduduk Konoha, Minato itu shinobi yang paling hebat. Bagi Sarutobi, ninja anti mainstream. Bagi Kushina, suami terbaik. Bagi Shikamaru dan Choji, ayah yang buruk dan pilih kasih. Tapi bagi Naruto, ayahnya itu _crazy_. Tidak ada yang bisa menandingi Minato dalam hal ke-crazy-an, bahkan seorang Orochimaru yang sudah diakui seluruh shinobi. MinaKushi_alive

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Adventure dan Family

Rating : T

WARNING : Ide pasaran, bertebaran typo, gaje, smart_Naru, Canon dan bashing beberapa chara.

Author Note : Ai membedakan antara ninja tipe Pelacak dengan tipe Sensor. Ninja tipe sensor itu ninja yang bisa melacak seseorang hanya dari cakranya. Shinobi Konoha yang jelas-jelas tercatat tipe sensor itu klan Hyuga, klan Uchiha, klan Yamanaka, dan Shin dari anbu-ne. Naruto berkat mempelajar aliran Chi-kung jadi punya kemampuan sensorik juga. Tapi, ia lebih hebat dari klan-klan tersebut karena ia bisa mendeteksi Zetsu, makhluk paling ahli dalam hal spionase dan menyembunyikan hawa keberadaannya.

 **Kapan Ai nikah?**

Ai udah nikah tgl 12 Desember kemarin. Terima kasih untuk doanya. Semoga pernikahanku yang kedua ini langgeng. Amin!

 **Ada yang mirip fic lain**

Ini murni ide Ai, nggak jiplak. Kalo mirip? Wah Ai nggak tahu. Terus terang Ai jarang baca fic canon, paling baca summarynya saja.

 **Kushina kemana?**

Ada bersama Minato.

 **Menma sekuat itu ya sampai ikut mendampingi sang ayah? Kapan Menma lulus akademi?**

Menma kuat, sekuat Minato dan Kushina. Masuk akademi umur 4 tahun dan lulus 5 tahun.

 **Kenapa ada unsur yaoi-nya sih?**

Mana ada unsur yaoi. Yaoi itu untuk BL yang udah ada unsur lemon, lime dll, sedang BL yang tak ada unsur seperti itu namanya shonen ai. Tapi tenang cerita ini straight kok. Nggak ada BL-nya. Soal Sasuke yang naksir Naruto itu hanya salah paham. Sasuke mengira Naruto cewek. Jadi hubungan SasuNaru just friendship.

 **Kenapa semuanya dikasih Naruto? Menma jadi seperti anak tiri.**

Ini ada alasannya. Ada hubungannya dengan rahasia terbesar Minato.

 **Minato dan Menma jangan dibuat mati!**

Maaf nggak bisa. Udah alurnya begitu. Nanti ceritanya jadi berantakan.

 **Sebaiknya edit beberapa kali agar tidak ada typo!**

Terima kasih untuk sarannya. Jujur, sebelum mempublish, Ai udah baca berulang-ulang, meneliti tiap kalimat untuk mencari typo. Ternyata tetap aja kecolongan. Namanya juga manusia. Tapi, Ai usahkan agar lebih ketat lagi dalam mengedit.

 **Minato orang tua yang kejam.**

Di jaman yang damai, Minato bisa disebut ayah yang kejam. Tapi, di dunia yang dihiasi peperangan itu wajar. Semua itu ia lakukan untuk melindungi putra dan juga desanya. Malah, cara Minato tergolong lembut jika dibandingkan dengan Kazekage keempat, ayah Gaara.

Terima kasih Ai ucapkan untuk para reader yang telah berkenan meninggalkan jejak di kotak review, memfollow, dan memfav fic gaje ini yang tidak bisa Ai sebutkan satu per satu. Arigatou Gozaimasu. /(_)\

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Chapter Five**

 **Duka Naruto**

Minato batuk-batuk darah. Dengan tubuhnya yang penuh luka, ia merayap menghampiri Kushina yang tergolek lemah tak jauh dari tempatnya. Dengan sebelah tangannya, ia menyentuh dan mengelus lengan istrinya. "Kushi-chan," ujarnya lirih. Iris safir di matanya yang biasanya berkilat jenaka, kini nampak keruh dipenuhi kesedihan yang amat dalam.

"Bunuh aku sekarang, Minato! Aku tak bisa membunuh diriku sendiri, tapi kau pasti bisa. Bunuh aku sekarang Minato!"

"T-tidaakk. Aku tak bisa Kushina."

"Kau bisa, Minato! Kau bisa. Lakukanlah, demi desa!"

"T-tidak Kushina, tidak. Aku tak bisa."

"Minato?"

"Jangan paksa aku! Please!" pintanya penuh harap. "Aku tak bisa melakukannya. Aku tak bisa melihatmu mati, terlebih di tangan.."

"Sstt... Jangan bicara seperti itu! Dengar, dengarkan aku! Kau tidak membunuhku. Tidak pernah. Yang kau bunuh adalah Kyuubi dalam tubuhku, hanya dia. Jadi, jangan merasa bersalah." Potong Kushina. Dengan sisa tenaganya, ia mengusap bibir Minato penuh sayang. "Kita sudah sepakat hal ini bukan?" bujuknya.

"Aku tahu, tapi..." Minato menggelengkan kepalanya lemah.

"Jangan sedih, Anata! Ini adalah pilihanku sendiri. Lakukanlah demi desa dan demi anak kita."

Minato terdiam. Ia tidak membantah, namun ia juga tidak kunjung bergerak. Minato hanya diam mematung di depan Kushina yang mengerang menahan rasa sakit. Dan, ini membuat Kushina jengkel.

'Kenapa di detik-detik terakhir seperti ini, pria ini malah bersikap lemah? Apa sih yang dipikirkan pria berambut kuning ini?' pikir Kushina jengkel. Mereka sudah kepalang basah. Tidak bisa mundur lagi. Tidak ada pilihan lain bagi mereka selain maju terus pantang mundur.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Beberapa hari seusai kematian tragis Kagami yang ditemukan oleh tim anbu setelah menghilang selama seminggu.**_

 _Wajah kushina memucat. Ia tak percaya ini. 'I-inikah.. inikah yang direncanakan pria bertopeng itu?' pikirnya sulit dipercaya. "Ap-apa kau yakin Minato?"_

 _Minato mengangguk. "Ya," desahnya dengan raut muram. "Sebelum tewas, Kagami memberitahukan ini padaku."_

 _Tangan Kushina mengepal erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. "Lalu, apa rencanamu selanjutnya, Minato?"_

 _Minato menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, menyembunyikan kegundahannya. "Aku tak tahu, Kushi. Ini terlalu mendadak," ujar Minato lirih. '..dan juga terlalu mengerikan,' tambahnya dalam hati._

 _Kushina terkesiap. Ia mengerti kegundahan hati suaminya. Ini terlalu berat untuk dipikul sang ayah muda ini. "Oeekk..oeekk..oeekkk..." tangisan bayi Naruto yang tadi tidur anteng di kamarnya menyentakkan lamunan Kushina._

 _Tanpa banyak bicara, Kushina bergegas ke kamar bayi Naruto. Ia mengambil Naruto dalam gendongannya, menyusuinya, dan menepuk-nepuk pahanya agar Naruto-bayi kembali terlelap. Setelah itu, ia kembali menidurkan Naruto._

 _Kushina mengusap pipi tembem sang anak penuh sayang. Melihat Naruto yang tidur dengan damai, entah mengapa berhasil membuat ketakutan Kushina hilang. Senyum polosnya berhasil menguapkan kegundahan hati Kushina, menariknya dari dasar kegelapan dan keputus asaan._

" _Ah," pekiknya seperti baru mengingat sesuatu yang penting._

 _Kushina tersenyum tipis. Ia lalu teringat alasan kenapa ia menamai putranya Naruto. Itu karena baik Kushina maupun Minato berharap kelak Naruto akan jadi anak yang kuat, cinta damai, dan teguh pada pendirian persis seperti tokoh favoritnya dalam novel Jiraiya._

" _Naruto.." panggilnya lirih, takut membuat anaknya yang sedang lelap terbangun. Ia mengecup pipi Naruto penuh sayang sebelum meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri ditemani boneka kodoknya. Hatinya kini dipenuhi tekad kuat untuk melindungi dunia Naruto, putranya yang tercinta._

" _Aku sudah menemukan caranya, Anata," kata Kushina usai kembali dari kamar Naruto._

 _Minato mendongak. Matanya menatap antusias istrinya. "Apa?"_

" _Aku akan membawa K_ _yu_ _ubi mati bersamaku,"_

" _Tidak, Kushi-chan. Aku tidak setuju. Itu gila,"_

" _Hanya ini satu-satunya cara, Anata. Dengan kematianku, pria bertopeng itu tak akan bisa menyempurnakan rencananya."_

" _Justru kematianmu akan membuat segalanya bertambah buruk,"_

" _Bagaimana bisa?"_

" _Kenapa tidak? Kematian Kyuubi akan membuat ketidak seimbangan bijuu dan nantinya malah memicu kekacauan di dunia shinobi. Dan lagi, tanpa adanya bijuu, Konoha pasti akan jadi sasaran empuk desa ninja lainnya."_

 _Tubuh Kushina lemas. Ia pikir rencananya tadi sudah sempurna. Tapi, ia salah. Sekarang apa? Apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk melindungi Naruto? Ia harus bagaimana? Ia meremas rambut merahnya hingga kusut. Pikirannya buntu. Diam-diam, Kushina menangis. Ia menangisi masa depan sang anak nanti, jika Pria bertopeng itu nekat menjalankan rencananya. Kegelapan, suram, dan keputus asaan, itulah yang akan mewarnai masa depan dunia Naruto nanti._

' _Tidak, tidak boleh. Itu tidak boleh terjadi. Tidaakk!' Jerit pilu Kushina dalam hati. "Lalu..." Kata Kushina dengan suara gemetar, "...apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Kita tidak mungkin duduk diam berpangku tangan seperti ini, Minato," lanjutnya menahan isak tangis yang sudah mau pecah._

" _Aku juga mengerti itu, Kushi. Aku juga tak ingin itu terjadi. Tapi, masalahnya aku tak tahu cara mengatasinya. Hahh.. ini membuatku gila." Balas Minato dengan hati yang perih. Informasi dari Kagami membuat hidup seorang Minato hancur berantakan._

" _Kau benar, Anata. Ini memang gila." Kata Kushina menyetujui. "Hahhh, seandainya saja kita bisa membelah Kyuubi jadi dua, yang satu kita segel pada seseorang yang identitasnya sangat dirahasiakan, sedang sisi satunya tetap padaku. Maka, aku bisa mati dengan tenang membawa Kyuubi bersamaku. Pasti kita tidak akan dalam keadaan sesulit ini,"_

 _Mata Minato berbinar. "Kau genius, Kushina. Itu ide yang brilian."_

" _Eh," Gumam Kushina bingung. Bagian mananya yang Minato anggap genius?_

 _Namun, Minato tidak menyadari kebingungan yang dirasakan Kushina. Ia sibuk mengoceh sendiri. "Kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku, ya? Dengan cara ini, Pria bertopeng itu pasti akan menyerah dan tidak akan melanjutkan proyek mata bulannya."_

' _Ooo yang itu toh. Jadi, Minato berniat membagi Kyuubi jadi dua bagian,' batin Kushina kini mengerti maksud suaminya. Ia tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa jam terakhir. "Tunggu apalagi? Ayo kita lakukan sekarang!"_

" _Tidak sekarang, tapi nanti malam di kuil Uzumaki. Kita harus melakukannya dengan sangat hati-hati. Ini adalah rahasia tingkat triple S. Tak ada seorang pun yang boleh tahu."_

" _Termasuk Hokage ketiga?"_

" _Tidak. Aku akan memberitahukan ini pada Beliau. Jaga-jaga jika kita mati terlebih dahulu, sebelum memberitahukan rahasia kita pada anak kita,"_

" _Aku setuju Minato. Aku mendukungmu,"_

" _Terima kasih, Kushi. Aku beruntung memiliki istri sepertimu. Aku tak tahu apa aku masih bisa bertahan tanpa kau di sisiku,"_

 _Kushina tak menjawabnya. Ia hanya membalas ucapan sang suami dengan senyuman teduh yang membuat hati Minato tenang dan damai._

 _...*****..._

 _ **Tengah malam di kuil Uzumaki**_

 _Minato mempersiapkan upacara untuk jutsu hakke no fuin shiki. Di depannya ada ranjang kecil dikelilingi lilin di tengah-tengah altar upacara yang berisi anaknya. Minato menarik Kyuubi dari dalam perut Kushina setelah segelnya terbuka. Ia lalu membelah Kyuubi menjadi dua yakni_ _ **Kyuubi Yang**_ _dan_ _ **Kyuubi Yin**_ _._ _ **Kyuubi Yin**_ _ia tarik dan ia segel ke dalam tubuh anaknya sedangkan_ _ **Kyuubi Yang**_ _ia biarkan tetap berada di tubuh Kushina._

" _Oeekk.. oeekk.. oeekk..." jerit tangis sang bayi mewarnai sepanjang upacara berlangsung._

" _Kyuubi sudah terbagi jadi dua bagian. Sekarang aku bisa mati dengan ten.."_

" _Tidak Kushina. Kau tidak boleh mati sekarang."_

" _Kenapa?"_

" _Belum waktunya. Tunggulah saat anak kita berusia 11-12 tahun."_

" _T-tapi.."_

" _Anak kita masih butuh perhatianmu, Kushina. Ia masih butuh sosok seorang ibu."_

" _Aku mengerti. Aku akan menunggu saat itu tiba. Berjanjilah padaku! Bunuhlah aku saat hari itu tiba."_

 _ **End Flashback**_

Kushina yang sudah tak bisa menahan diri, menggeplak kepala Minato dengan tenaga monsternya yang tersisa. "Jangan bodoh! Apalagi yang kau tunggu? Lakukan sekarang juga!"

"T-tapi, nanti kau.."

"M-I-N-A-T-O!" Raung Kushina dengan habanero-mode. "Kau ini seorang Hokage, Minato. Sebagai seorang hokage, kau dituntut untuk mengutamakan kepentingan rakyatmu, meski untuk itu kau harus berkorban nyawa. Dan inilah waktunya. Lakukanlah sekarang, selagi aku masih mampu mengontrol Kyuubi. Ukhh..., bunuh aku sekarang!" ringis Kushina saat merasakan cakar-cakar tajam Kyuubi yang mendesak ingin keluar dari host-nya.

"Kushi..!" jerit Minato panik.

"LAKUKAN SEKARANG!" Bentak Kushina mengabaikan rasa sakitnya.

Minato mengangguk. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk menenangkan dirinya sekaligus untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Kushina benar. Ia seorang hokage, sudah sewajarnya, jika ia melakukan yang terbaik untuk rakyatnya, meski nyawanya-lah taruhannya.

Tak mungkin bukan jika ia menunggu kedatangan Hokage ketiga yang sudah tuwir ke sini —satu dari empat orang Konoha yang master fuinjutsu— hanya untuk menyelesaikan tugas Minato? Betapa pengecutnya dia, jika itu yang terjadi. Sangat memalukan.

"Baiklah jika memang itu keinginanmu, Kushina. Tapi, tenang saja. Kau tak akan pergi ke alam baka seorang diri. Aku juga akan menemanimu,"

"Apa maksudmu, Minato? Minato jawab aku!"

Minato menghiraukan pertanyaan Kushina. Ia bersiap-siap membuat segel untuk memanggil hewan Kuchiyosenya. Beberapa katak dari gunung Myobokuzan datang sesuai panggilan Minato dipimpin langsung oleh Gamabunta.

"Tolong kalian jaga tempat ini! Tak ada yang boleh menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini sebelum ritual ini selesai." Matanya terpejam mengingat baik-baik wajah anaknya. "Dan lindungi anakku! Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya selain Shisui." Perintah Minato yang diiyakan oleh para katak.

Usai memberi perintah, Minato membuat segel tangan shiki fuujin yakni ular-babi-domba-kelinci-anjing-tikus-burung-kuda-ular- lalu menepukkan kedua tangannya. Shiki fuujin adalah teknik memanggil Dewa Kematian. Dewa Kematian yang dipanggil akan melayang di belakang si pengguna teknik dengan lengan kirinya yang terbungkus tasbih dan mulut yang menggigit sebilah pisau.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Minato? Kau jangan gila!" teriak Kushina terkejut.

...*****...

Pertarungan Hiruzen Sarutobi dengan Danzo Shimura tidak kalah sengitnya dengan Minato dan Pria bertopeng. Baik Hiruzen maupun Danzo sama-sama mengerahkan segenap kemampuannya dengan teknik-teknik tingkat S dan jutsu terlarang. Dua orang mantan murid Hashirama Senju ini sama-sama tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Ledakan terjadi dimana-mana, membuat basement markas anbu ne luluh lantak.

Trang trang trang... Suara benda tajam saling beradu terdengar tak jauh dari pertarungan antara Hokage ketiga dengan Danzo. Anbu di bawah pimpinan Hokage ketiga bertempur dengan gagah berani melawan anbu ne. Selain benturan kunai dan tanto, pertempuran itu juga diselingi dengan adu ninjutsu.

"Menyerahlah Danzo! Hosh hosh hosh..."

"Kaulah yang harusnya menyerah Hiruzen, hah hah hah. Kau jangan terlalu naif. Sadarlah! Mempercayai Uchiha sama halnya dengan mempercayai serigala."

"Kau terlalu curiga, Danzo. Rasa curigamu yang berlebihan itulah yang kelak akan menghancurkan Konoha."

"Berhentilah jadi orang idiot, Hiruzen! Prinsip naifmu itu akan jadi bumerang di masa yang akan datang."

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi."

"Itu pasti akan terjadi. Suatu saat, para Uchiha itu pasti akan menusuk Konoha dari belakang sama seperti yang mereka lakukan 7 tahun yang lalu. Apa kau mau mempertaruhkan masa depan Konoha hanya karena Shisui seorang? Shisui bukanlah representasi Uchiha secara keseluruhan."

"Ya, mereka mungkin saja melakukan kudeta, tapi itu bukan karena mereka Uchiha, melainkan karena perlakuan diskriminatif kita pada mereka. Klanku pun pasti akan memberontak juga, jika diperlakukan seperti itu. Terlebih ini Uchiha,"

"Percuma saja bicara denganmu. Kau rupanya hanya mengenal bahasa perang. Benar begitu kan, Hiruzen?"

"Kata-kata yang sama aku kembalikan padamu. Kita sudahi saja diskusi ini dan kita selesaikan semua ini hari ini juga." Ujar Hiruzen.

Pertarungan keduanya berjalan semakin sengit dan juga brutal. Meski keduanya sudah penuh luka-luka, nafasnya terengah-engah, dan juga batuk-batuk darah, keduanya tetap enggan menghentikan pertarungan mereka. Keduanya sama-sama bertekad untuk meneruskan pertarungan ini hingga ada satu dari mereka berdua yang bertahan mati, persis seperti yang dilakukan oleh Madara Uchiha dan Hashirama Senju di lembah akhir.

Pertarungan itu akhirnya berakhir saat semburat merah menghiasi langit dari ufuk Timur, berselang sejam dari berakhirnya perang antara Minato plus Menma dengan Pria bertopeng di lembah akhir. Ruang basement sudah runtuh, terkubur oleh reruntuhan bangunan menutupi mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan, baik dari anbu maupun dari anbu-ne.

Beberapa meter dari reruntuhan markas Danzo terdapat cekungan tanah yang sangat dalam menyerupai kawah. Di tengah-tengah cekungan itulah, Danzo dan Hiruzen terbaring berdampingan. Mereka sudah tak bisa bergerak seinchi pun. Syaraf-syaraf di tubuh mereka sudah putus akibat ninjutsu yang keduanya hantamkan dan mengenai tubuh lawannya dengan telak. Keduanya, mantan rekan setim itu saling bertukar senyum, entah apa maksudnya sebelum menutup kelopak mata mereka untuk terakhir kalinya.

Bersamaan dengan kematian keduanya, para anbu dan anbu ne yang tadinya saling bertarung ikut berhenti.

"Lebih baik kita hentikan pertarungan kita. Toh, tidak ada gunanya." Kata Asuma membujuk.

"Apa maksudmu dengan tidak berguna?" tanya Fuu marah.

"Bukankah kita sama-sama memiliki tujuan yang sama yakni untuk melindungi desa kita, hanya caranya saja yang berbeda. Jadi, kenapa kita tidak kembali bersatu dan menghentikan perang saudara yang tak berguna ini?"

"Dia benar Fuu. Lebih baik kita hentikan saja," saran Shin.

"Apa kau mau berkhianat, Shin?"

"Tidak bukan begitu maksudku. Lihatlah sekeliling kita! Banyak dari shinobi konoha, baik anbu, anbu ne, maupun shinobi biasa yang tewas. Bahkan Hokage ketiga dan Danzo-sama juga tewas. Itu pasti akan mengurangi kekuatan tempur Konoha. Jika Suna, Kiri, ataupun Oto tahu, mereka pasti akan mengambil kesempatan ini untuk menghancurkan desa kita. Itukah yang kita inginkan?"

Fuu merenung. Ia memikirkan ucapan Shin. 'Shin adanya benarnya. Tak ada manfaatnya ini diteruskan,' batinnya. "Sekarang kita harus bagaimana?" tanyanya meminta pertimbangan dari rekan sesama anbu-ne.

"Lebih baik kita bergabung dengan Yondaime-sama. Kita meminta pengampunan dan memohon agar diijinkan untuk tetap menjadi anbu-ne, tapi kali ini di bawah pimpinan Yondaime secara langsung,"

'Bukan ide buruk,' pikir Fuu dan anbu-ne yang tersisa. "Lebih baik kita ke kompleks perumahan Uchiha! Kita cari Yondaime-sama." Ujar Fuu secara tidak langsung menyetujui usul Shin.

Setelah itu, dua pasukan yang tadinya saling bertempur kini berjalan beriringan menuju kompleks perumahan Uchiha yang masih membara penuh kobaran api dan hirup pikuk para shinobi dan tim medis yang berdatangan untuk menyelamatkan para korban yang masih hidup.

...*****...

Mata Naruto terbuka. Ia mengerjab-ngerjabkan bulu matanya, mati-matian menahan kelopaknya agar tidak kembali menutup. Dimana aku? Pertanyaan pertama yang terlintas dalam benaknya begitu ia membuka mata. Pertanyaan keduanya. Apakah aku sudah mati?

Suara kasak-kusuk orang bercakap-cakap dan teriakan-teriakan riuh rendah yang tertangkap indera pendengarannyalah yang menjawab pertanyaan kedua Naruto, bahwa ia masih hidup.

"Cepat bawa ia ke rumah sakit! Kondisinya kritis," ada juga yang berteriak, "Padamkan apinya sebelum menyebar luas!" dan ada pula yang berteriak panik, "Ia masih hidup. Tim Medis, cepat ke sini!" Teriakan-teriakan itu semakin terdengar riuh seiring berjalannya waktu.

"Ukhh," ringis Naruto merasakan rasa nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya. Dinginnya angin malam yang menusuk membuat keadaannya semakin buruk. Meski demikian, itu tak menghentikan Naruto untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya yang remuk redam. Ia harus bangun untuk mencari tahu dimana dia berada sekarang dan sekaligus mencari tahu apa yang terjadi setelah ia tak sadarkan diri.

Luka yang tadinya tertutup perban putih kini kotor oleh warna merah darah, gara-gara Naruto memaksakan diri untuk bangun dari tempatnya berbaring. Naruto kini duduk di lantai beralaskan tikar di sebuah ruangan nan luas yang dindingnya terbuka lebar karena hancur akibat sesuatu, menyisakan atap dan tiangnya yang berdiri gagah. Dari bantuan sinar obor yang temaram, Naruto berhasil menangkap simbol berbentuk kipas khas klan Uchiha yang terukir pada tiang-tiang di ruangan ini.

'Rupanya, aku masih berada di kompleks Uchiha. Mungkin tousan dan kaasan berhasil mengalahkan pria bertopeng itu dan sekaligus meringkusnya,' pikirnya. Naruto kembali menggerakkan tubuhnya —kali ini ia lakukan dengan amat perlahan dan hati-hati— mencari posisi enak.

Selanjutnya, Naruto melacak keberadaan sang ayah dan ibu, seperti tujuan awalnya ke kompleks Uchiha. Dahinya mengernyit tak nyaman. Ia merasakan cakra ayah dan juga ibunya menipis di lembah akhir. Tak hanya sampai di situ saja, ia juga merasakan cakra si penyusup no satu yang bentuknya seperti tumbuhan dan juga si penyusup no dua yakni pria bertopeng.

Rasa cemas merasuki tubuhnya. Berbagai pikiran buruk memenuhi benaknya, jikalau ayah dan ibunya akan..akan… "Ti-tidak!' jeritnya tertahan. Bayangan kepergian nenek Orihime yang terjadi tepat di depan matanya membuatnya bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Naruto berlari keluar, menabrak dan menerobos para tim medis dan shinobi Konoha yang berkeliaran di dalam gedung. Ia berlari membabi buta hingga ia tak menyadari rombongan tim anbu dan yang di luar dugaan tim anbu-ne yang tersisa berada di jalur larinya. Brakkk! Tubrukan pun tak terhindarkan. Naruto terjengkang, nyaris saja terjatuh. Untung ada Asuma yang dengan sigap menangkap tubuhnya.

"Naruto!" panggil Asuma antara heran dan cemas jadi satu. "Sedang apa kamu di sini, Nak?"

"Maaf Jisan. Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya pada Jisan sekarang. Aku sedang terburu-buru,"

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?"

"Menyusul tousan dan kaasanku,"

"Jangan Naru-chan! Di situ berbahaya," larang Asuma.

"Aku harus pergi, jisan. Harus!"

"Jangan bodoh!" bentak Asuma yang karena mengkhawatirkan Naruto malah jadi bicara kasar. Tatapan penuh luka di iris muridnya itu membuat Asuma dihantui perasaan bersalah. Ia jadi menyesal karena sudah membentak putra dari Yondaime yang amat disayanginya itu.

Ia meremas rambut hitamnya kasar karena frustasi, "Dengarkan aku! Ayahmu saat ini sedang bertarung dengan orang yang sangat berbahaya. Kehadiranmu hanya akan membuat segalanya jadi sulit."

"Aku tak perduli," raung Naruto tak kalah keras kepala.

"Jangan keras kepala, Dobe! Ikuti saja kata-kata paman itu. Meskipun kini kau sudah kuat, kau itu tetaplah hanya seorang anak kecil. Jangan besar kepala hanya karena kau memiliki kemampuan sedikit di atas teman-teman sebayamu," Kata Sasuke yang sejak tadi tak meninggalkan sisi ayahnya yang tengah menjelaskan semuanya pada anbu secara garis besarnya.

"Diam kau, Teme!" Sergah Naruto tak terima. "Tahu apa kau tentang aku? Kau tak tahu apa-apa. Jadi jangan sok ikut campur!"

"Naruto!" Cela Asuma tak suka mendengar Naruto mengumpat, meski masih tetap dengan suara lembut. "Tak baik bicara seperti itu."

"Aku..." Naruto terdiam mengerti maksud kilauan mata Asuma. Itu peringatan. Oke, ia akui ia salah. Tak seharusnya ia mengumpat dan bicara kasar seperti itu. Terlebih di depan orang-orang dewasa. Itu sangat tidak sopan. Jika kakek hokage tahu atau yang lebih buruk lagi ibunya tahu, tamat sudah riwayatnya. Hanya Kami-sama yang tahu bagaimana akhirnya.

"Jiji tak mengerti." kata Naruto lirih dengan nada seperti orang putus asa. Air mata yang tadi berusaha ditahannya merembes dan meluap keluar. "Aku harus pergi, Jiji. Aku harus pergi menyelamatkan tousan dan kaasan. Aku..aku merasakan cakra mereka berdua menipis. Ak-aku takut..teramat takut mereka akan ukh…"

Dahi semua orang yang mendengar ucapan Naruto mengernyit bingung. Mereka memang melihat Yondaime datang ke kompleks Uchiha sebelum bertarung dengan Pria bertopeng itu di lembah akhir, namun mereka tak melihat keberadaan Kushina, istri hokage mereka berkeliaran di sekitar sini. Mereka hanya melihat Minato datang ditemani oleh Menma.

"Ayahmu memang ada di sini semalam, Naruto. Tapi, ibumu tidak," kata Fugaku sambil batin, 'Mungkin dia tipe sensor. Karena tak mungkin Minato memberi tahu Naruto kalau ia akan ke rumah kami. Menma sih lain cerita.'

"Tidak mungkin. Aku jelas-jelas merasakan cakra tousan dan kaasan di sini. Aku tak mungkin salah. Tolong percayalah padaku!"

"Naru..!"

"Jika jisan tak percaya, aku bisa membuktikannya." Potong Naruto bersikukuh. "Aku bisa merasakan cakra Kurenai basan dan Guy sensei menuju lembah akhir. Di belakang mereka ada Genma jisan, Hayate jisan, dan ukh aku lupa namanya, yang jelas aku sering melihatnya menjaga pintu gerbang Konoha. Aku juga merasakan.."

"Menma? Apa kau bisa merasakan cakra Menma bersama dengan ayahmu?" potong Fuu tak sabaran.

Ia mencemaskan nasib Jinchuuriki atau lebih tepatnya masa depan Konoha. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada Menma? Kyuubi yang terpenjara dalam tubuh Menma bisa saja keluar lalu mengobrak-abrik Konoha seperti 7 tahun lalu. Uhh, sial. Double sial.

Kenapa harus terjadi sekarang? Di saat tak ada Danzo maupun Hokage ketiga di tengah-tengah mereka. Minato pun sepertinya sudah sekarat, jika cerita anak itu bisa dipercaya. Lalu bagaimana Konoha bertahan sekarang? Ini sih namanya sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga lalu tertimpa lagi dinding batunya sekalian. 'Semoga saja itu tak terjadi,' harap Fuu.

Kini gantian dahi Naruto yang mengerut. Ia menelengkan kepalanya bingung. "Menma? Memangnya kenapa dengan Menma?"

"Ia berada di sini semalam, sebelum pergi membantu ayahmu bertarung dengan pria bertopeng itu di lembah akhir," jelas Fugaku.

"Apa jisan yakin?" Fugaku mengangguk. 'Tapi, itu tidak mungkin. Aku sama sekali tak merasakan cakra Menma dari semalam.' Bantah Naruto dalam hati.

Ah, kalau dipikir-pikir, Naruto juga tak pernah bisa melacak keberadaan Menma maksudnya Naruto tak pernah bisa menangkap cakra Menma. Ia hanya bisa melacak Menma dengan mengandalkan inderanya. Mungkin Menma me-nol-kan cakranya untuk membuat ia tak bisa dilacak dalam kehidupan sehari-hari. Tapi, masak sih dalam pertarungan pun ia masih juga me-nol-kan cakranya. Memangnya ia tak butuh cakra untuk bertarung? Lebih-lebih jika lawannya kuat. Ini sungguh tak masuk akal.

"Kau bisa melacaknya tidak?" desak Fuu.

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa merasakan cakra Menma. Kalau cakra tousan dan kaasan bisa."

"Huhh.. percuma bicara dengan bocah tengil sepertimu. Bodohnya aku pakai berharap segala," gerutu Fuu. "Shin, coba kau lacak Menma!"

Shin berniat melakukan permintaan Fuu rekannya, sebelum ia mendengar suara erangan kesakitan dari bocah pirang, anak sulung Yondaime. "Ukhhhssszzt.. klstrjksd #*&^..." Naruto mengerang panjang. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya menggigil seperti cacing kepanasan.

"Naruto! Naruto, kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke dan Asuma bersamaan karena cemas melihat Naruto yang seperti tengah mengalami termor. Dari tubuhnya mengeluarkan asap pekat. Mereka merasakan luberan cakra menakutkan dari tubuh Naruto. Belum hilang kekagetan mereka, tiba-tiba muncullah kepulan asap di dekat mereka.

"Naruto, tenanglah. Aku akan membawamu ke tempat ayah dan ibumu," kata Shisui untuk pertama kalinya muncul setelah diduga tewas.

Luberan cakra itu terhenti. Tubuh Naruto tak lagi mengejang kesakitan. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, melihat sosok orang yang telah berbaik hati menawarkan diri padanya untuk membantunya bertemu kedua orang tuanya. Ternyata, orang itu adalah Uchiha Shisui.

Naruto mengenalnya karena pernah berpapasan dengannya beberapa kali, ketika ia berkunjung ke kompleks Uchiha untuk menemui nenek Orihime. Ia bahkan beberapa kali bertegur sapa dengannya. Di luar dugaan, orangnya ternyata cukup ramah. Sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan raut wajahnya yang terlihat dingin.

"Nii-chan." Pekik Naruto kaget. "Benarkah itu nii-chan? Nii-chan sungguh-sungguh mau membantuku?"

"Mm," Ujar Shisui mengiyakan. Shisui menghampiri Naruto. Ia memapah tubuh mungil Naruto lalu dalam satu kedipan mata, keduanya sudah menghilang meninggalkan semua orang yang masih belum move on dari kebingungannya. Persis seperti julukannya Shunshin no Shisui atau Shisui si teleport.

"Ukhh.." terdengar erangan untuk kedua kalinya. Kali ini dari Shin yang tadi melacak keberadaan Menma. "Aku merasakan cakra yang sangat mengerikan ada di lembah akhir. Ini seperti cakra.. Oh ya Dewa.." lanjutnya dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Ada apa, Shin? Apa yang kau takuti?" tanya Fuu ikut cemas.

"Kyuubi..." pekik Shin lemas seperti orang yang rohnya sudah tercerabut dari tubuhnya.

"Kyuubi!" pekik semua orang secara bersamaan.

Namun tak butuh lama untuk mereka sadar. Satu per satu dari mereka menghilang meninggalkan tempat itu, dan hanya menyisakan Sasuke yang bertanya-tanya seorang diri. Ia angkat bahu tak mau ambil pusing. Toh, masalah klannya sudah selesai. Sedangkan, untuk si Dobe..

"Ah, aku lupa. Naruto..!" pekik Sasuke yang lalu ikut menyusul mereka ke lembah akhir.

...*****...

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Minato? Kau jangan gila!" teriak Kushina putus asa. "Kau jangan bertindak bodoh. Hentikan jutsu shiki fuujinmu! Pikirkanlah nasib anak kita nanti." Bujuk Kushina agar Minato membatalkan jutsunya.

Teriakan Kushina-lah yang pertama kali Shisui dan Naruto dengar begitu mereka berada di lembah akhir. Mata Shisui membola, terperanjat kaget. Ia pernah diberi tahu mendiang ayahnya mengenai jutsu shiki fujin. Itu adalah jutsu terlarang yang pasti akan membuat si pengguna jutsu ini mati. "Hokage-sama," pekiknya panik.

"Siapa?" tanya Minato yang konsentrasinya pecah karena melihat kehadiran orang asing dalam radius 100 m dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Saya Hokage-sama, Uchiha Shisui."

"Kenapa kau berada di sini Shisui? Apa misi yang ku berikan padamu sudah beres?"

"Sudah Hokage-sama, tapi..." Kepala Shisui tertunduk sedih dan malu jadi satu.

"Tapi apa?"

"Danzo dan Hokage ketiga.. Mereka berdua tewas dalam pertarungan."

"Ouch.." pekik Minato terpukul mendengar kematian Sandaime-sama. Jika kakek Hokage ketiga tewas, lalu siapa yang kelak akan menjaga Naruto. Bagaimana dengan Naruto?

"Kau dengar kan, Minato? Hokage ketiga sudah pergi untuk selamanya. Sekarang hanya ada kau yang bisa melindungi anak kita. Karena itu, hentikan jutsu shiki fuujinmu ini, Minato! Sebelum terlambat."

"Tidak, aku tidak akan berhenti."

"Dasar idiot! Keras kepala." maki Kushina kasar. "Kau jangan egois. Pikirkan anak kita! Bagaimana dengan nasibnya?"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir Kushina. Anak kita sudah besar. Ia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri."

"Tapi.."

"Dan lagi ada Kakashi, Jiraiya, Shikaku dll yang akan melindungi anak kita." Potong Minato.

"T-tousan," Panggil Naruto. "Tousan bicara apa? Kenapa tousan bicara seolah-olah tousan akan pergi? Memangnya tousan mau kemana? Kenapa tidak mengajakku?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi.

"Naru-chan! Kau ada di sini juga, Nak? Apa kau sudah sehat?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan tousan! Tolong jawab pertanyaanku? Tousan dan kaasan mau kemana?" Pinta Naruto.

"Naruto! Kau ingin menjadi seorang hokage, kan?" kata Minato yang malah balik nanya dan dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Naruto. "Ini pelajaran terakhir dari tousan, Naruto. Lihatlah tousan baik-baik! Inilah yang harus kau lakukan jika kau ingin menjadi seorang hokage."

"T-tousan..!" pekik Naruto sedih. Ucapan ayahnya terdengar seperti kata-kata perpisahan untuknya.

"Ingatlah? Menjadi hokage bukan hanya harus memiliki skill ninjutsu yang mumpuni, kegeniusan di atas rata-rata, dan kepintaran berdiplomasi. Lebih dari itu, syarat yang lebih utama adalah tekad api yang kuat, dan pantang menyerah hingga titik darah penghabisan untuk melindungi warga desa. Hokage terlahir bukan untuk mencari jalan termudah, melainkan menempuh jalan berliku yang panjang demi terciptanya perdamaian desa seperti yang dicita-citakan oleh para pendiri desa Konoha," petuahnya sebelum ayahnya menarik Kyuubi dari tubuh Kushina yang mengerang kesakitan ke dalam tubuhnya sendiri.

"T-tousan! K-Kaasan! Tidakk! Jangan lakukan itu, jangan! Hik hik hiks.. please, jangan lakukan! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri!.. hik hik hiks.." teriak Naruto sambil berurai air mata. Ia memang tak tahu jutsu apa yang tengah ayahnya keluarkan, tapi ia mengerti jutsu itu pastilah sangat berbahaya dan mengakibatkan kematian bagi penggunanya.

"Kaasan!" ujarnya lirih diantara sesenggukannya sambil berlari kencang untuk mencegah ayahnya.

Biar kata ayah dan ibunya selalu bersikap dingin padanya, bukan berarti ia ingin jadi anak yatim piatu. Tidak, ia tak mau itu. Ia masih ingin hidup didampingi mereka. Ia ingin menunjukkan pada orang tuanya kalau ia juga bisa seperti Menma dan membuat keduanya bangga.

Tapi terlambat. Naruto terlambat. Minato sudah mengaktifkan jutsunya. Dewa Kematian yang cakranya membuat bulu kuduk Naruto meremang dan tubuhnya gemetaran sudah hadir di balik punggung ayahnya. Sang Dewa Kematian yang Minato panggil kini membuat segel untuk memotong dan memisahkan jiwa Kyuubi Yang yang keluar dari tubuh Kushina dan lalu melahapnya secara perlahan.

"TIDAKK!" Jerit Naruto histeris. Air matanya bercucuran menganak sungai, mengotori wajah tampannya.

"Naruto, jangan menangis! Seorang laki-laki tidak boleh cengeng," kata Kushina yang meski nyawanya sudah di ujung tanduk, namun masih bisa menasehati. Kushina menggigit bibirnya, menahan diri agar tidak berteriak menyuarakan rasa sakitnya, ketika ia merasakan perlahan tapi pasti Kyuubi meninggalkan tubuhnya dan memasuki tubuh Minato.

"Kaasan! Tousan!" ujarnya Naruto pilu menggapai-gapai tubuh ayahnya yang kini sudah diselimuti oleh cakra Dewa Kematian. "Tidakk, hik hiks.. Tidakk!"

Raungan dan sumpah serapah dari **Kyuubi Yang** memenuhi lembah akhir disaksikan Naruto dan Shisui. **"Kurang ajarr..! Kau memang brengsek, Minato!"** raung **Kyuubi Yang** marah sebelum menghilang, terhisap sepenuhnya ke dalam tubuh Minato.

Tubuh Kushina yang sudah tak lagi dihuni Kyuubi tergolek lemah di tanah, begitu pula dengan Minato. Ia bersimpuh di depan Kushina. Di sampingnya, Naruto terisak-isak. Tangannya menggenggam tangan ibunya dengan putus asa. "K-kaasan, Tousan! Hik hik hiks… kenapa? Kenapa tousan melakukan ini?"

"Maaf Naruto, maafkan keegoisan ayahmu ini. Tapi percayalah semua ini tousan lakukan untuk kebaikanmu."

"Kebaikan seperti apa yang tousan maksud?" teriak Naruto gusar.

"Suatu saat kau akan mengerti, Nak. Sekali lagi maafkan tousan, Nak!" hiba Minato yang tak digubris Naruto. Naruto masih menunduk terisak-isak, dilanda amarah dan putus asa jadi satu. Mengerti keadaan psikologis putranya yang sedang terguncang, Minato tak lagi berkata apa-apa.

"Naruto, kemarilah! Ada yang ingin ayah berikan padamu. Anggap saja sebagai hadiah atas keberhasilanmu masuk akademi ninja."

"Aku tak butuh hadiah, Tousan! Aku tak butuh gulungan jutsu hebat. Aku tak butuh pedang paling tajam. Aku tak butuh semua itu," raung Naruto kalap. Wajahnya menyendu melihat tatapan penuh luka di mata sang ayah. Hatinya dipenuhi rasa sesal dan perasaan bersalah karena telah berani membantah ayahnya. "Aku hanya mau tousan dan kaasan di sampingku. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Tolong, jangan tinggalkan aku tousan. Jangan pergi, hik hik hiks. Jika tousan dan kaasan pergi, aku bagaimana? Huwaaa.."

"Naruto!" panggil ibunya dengan suara sayup-sayup sisa tenaganya yang terakhir. "Naruto jangan nangis. Jangan jadi anak cengeng. Kau mau jadi ninja yang hebat melebihi ayahmu, kan?"

"K-kaasan," isak Naruto.

"Kushina waktu kita tidak banyak. Katakanlah apa yang ingin kau katakan pada Naruto," sela Minato.

Kushina menatap suaminya dengan wajah tak rela, meski akhirnya mematuhi anjuran sang suami. Dia sadar. Minato benar. Waktunya tidaklah banyak. Sebentar lagi ia akan menghadap Dewa Kematian.

"Naruto nanti jangan jadi orang yang pilih-pilih makanan. Makanlah yang banyak dan tumbuhlah jadi anak yang besar. Mandilah setiap hari dan jaga tubuhmu tetap hangat. Tidurlah yang cukup. Carilah teman. Tak perlu banyak yang penting mereka benar-benar teman, orang yang dapat dipercaya dan belajarlah ninjutsu. Ibumu tak terlalu jago soal itu, namun kamu pasti bisa. Tiap orang punya kelebihan dan kekurangan, jadi jangan sedih jika tak bisa melakukannya. Patuhilah gurumu dan ingatlah 3 pantangan shinobi. Jangan minum alkohol sampai umur 20 tahun atau tubuhmu akan sakit. Dan untuk wanita... Ibumu ini juga wanita, jadi ibumu tak tahu apa yang harus ibumu katakan padamu, tapi pilihlah yang seperti ibumu ini." Kushina menangis. Naruto menangis. Minato menangis. Begitu pula dengan Shisui.

"Naruto, kau akan mengalami banyak kesakitan dan penderitaan di masa depan. Ingatlah siapa dirimu..milikilah sebuah impian dan buat itu menjadi nyata. Masih..masih banyak lagi yang ingin Ibumu sampaikan. Aku..aku ingin tinggal bersamamu dan menjagamu. Ingatlah selalu kalau aku dan ayahmu sangat mencintaimu. Maaf Minato, aku menggunakan semua waktumu, hiks.." kata Kushina dengan suara bergetar dan serak.

"Tak apa Anata." Kata Minato lembut. "Naruto.. pesan ayah sama seperti ibumu. Satu yang harus kau ingat, berhati-hatilah dengan guru Jiraiya."

"T-tousan,"

"Kemarilah! Ayah akan memberikan hadiah terakhir untukmu,"

Bersamaan dengan itu, Minato mengangkat kaos Naruto ke atas memperlihatkan ukiran spiral dihiasi huruf Fuin yang hanya bisa dibaca oleh Minato dan Kushina di perut Naruto. Minato membuat jutsu untuk menyegel sisa cakranya dan Kushina ke dalam perut Naruto melalui segel yang sudah ada pada anaknya.

Naruto mengertakkan rahangnya, menahan diri untuk tidak menjerit ketika ia merasakan aliran cakra kedua orang tuanya memasuki tubuhnya. Bersamaan dengan itu pula, Naruto merasakan adanya aliran cakra miliknya sendiri yang mengalir di dalam tubuhnya dan itu jelas bukan cakra senjutsu yang selama ini dipelajarinya.

"B-bagaimana bisa? K-kenapa begini?" tanya Naruto yang kebingungan melihat kedua orang tuanya bergantian.

Namun keduanya tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dan hanya tersenyum untuknya. "Sampai jumpa nanti, Naruto. Shisui, ku serahkan sisanya padamu. Hanya kamu, selain Hokage ketiga orang yang ku percayai di dunia ini." kata Minato untuk terakhir kalinya.

"H-hokage-sama!" Pekik Shisui antara bangga, sedih, dan takut. Bangga, ada orang selain klan Uchiha yang mempercayainya 100%, sedih karena akan kehilangan orang yang mempercayainya itu, dan takut tak bisa mengemban amanah.

Setelah itu, Minato dan Kushina memejamkan mata untuk selamanya. Maka pecahlah isak tangis dari Naruto yang kini jadi yatim piatu. Ia dengan kalap memeluk jasad kedua orang tuanya yang perlahan mulai membeku, menyalurkan segala emosi yang dipendamnya.

"Tousan! Kaasan! huwaa...! Kenapa...kenapa kalian pergi? Apa yang harus ku katakan nanti pada Menma? Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya pada..." Mata Naruto terbelalak lebar. Saat itulah, Naruto teringat akan adiknya. "M-Menma? Dimana Menma? MENMA!" panggilnya histeris seperti orang kurang waras.

Matanya dengan kalap memandang sekitarnya, mencari petunjuk keberadaan sang adik yang kata Fugaku jisan terakhir kalinya bersama ayahnya. Seperti orang yang sudah kehilangan kewarasannya, Naruto berlari ke sana kemari, mencari-cari adiknya yang tak diketahui keberadaannya dibantu sang mentari pagi yang bersinar malu-malu dari ufuk Timur. "Menma! Menma! MENMAA!"

"Tenang dulu, Naruto. Tenang,"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Aku tak tahu dimana keberadaan adikku. Apa ia baik-baik saja?" balas Naruto frustasi sebelum lari meninggalkan Shisui.

Ia masih berkeliaran tak tentu arah, memanggil-manggil nama Menma. Tapi, Shisui tidak diam saja. Tangannya dengan sigap menyambar tubuh bocah pirang itu dan menahannya agar diam di tempat, menyandar pada sebatang pohon. Naruto meronta-ronta marah. Kakinya menendang-nendang lemah kaki pria dewasa yang berdiri menjulang di depannya.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku! Aku harus mencari Menma. Aku mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya?" teriak Naruto jengkel. "Daripada menahanku seperti ini, lebih baik nii-chan bantu aku mencari Menma." Lanjutnya.

"Tenang Naruto, tenang. Kau harus tenang dulu. Kepanikanmu tidak akan membawamu pada apa-apa selain kehancuran." Matanya menatap tajam Naruto. "Aku sudah tahu dimana Menma. Dia.."

"Dimana Menma? Katakan padaku, dimana Menma? Dia baik-baik saja, kan?"

Shisui menunduk. Matanya menatap tanah di bawahnya, menghindari tatapan penuh harap dari safir di depannya, seolah-olah menyembunyikan sesuatu yang besar dan pahit dari orang di hadapannya.

"Nii-chan! Kenapa nii-chan diam saja? Jawab aku!" Naruto mengguncang-guncang kedua lengan Shisui.

Shisui tetap menolak memandang Naruto dan lebih memilih menatap tanah yang dipijaknya. "Nii-chan! Kenapa diam saja? Jawab aku! Hik hik hiks.." ulangnya dengan suara lirih menyayat. "Apa jangan-jangan dia...tidak-tidak...TIDAKK! Itu tidak mungkin. Katakan ini bohong! Katakan kalau ini hanyalah mimpi! Menma tidak mungkin... TIDAKkk.. Hik hik hiks...huwaa..."

"Naruto!" panggil Shisui dengan suara tercekat. "Bersabarlah! Terimalah semua ini dengan..."

"TIDAKK! Aku tidak mau dengar. Kau bohong. Semua ini bohong. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Tou-san, ka-san, dan Menma masih hidup. Mereka baik-baik saja. I-ini.. hanya mimpi. Ya, hanya mimpi. Besok saat aku bangun, semua akan kembali seperti sedia kala," racau Naruto.

"Naruto..."

"Ak-aku harus pulang. Me-mereka pasti di rumah sedang menungguku untuk sarapan. Ya, aku harus pulang."

"Naruto sadarlah! Terimalah kenyataan ini. Mereka sudah pergi dengan terhormat."

"Tidak! Jangan bicara lagi. Aku tidak mau dengar apapun darimu. Kau seorang pembohong. Aku benci padamu..." racau Naruto murka sambil memukul-mukul punggung Shisui tidak beraturan, disertai isak tangis.

Shisui memilih diam. Ia membiarkan Naruto memukuli punggungnya, menyalurkan emosinya. Ia sadar, Naruto masihlah kecil. Anak di usianya masih belum cukup mampu menanggung derita kehilangan seluruh anggota keluarganya sekaligus dalam waktu semalam. Terlebih-lebih jika ia tahu apa yang telah menimpa Menma? Shisui yakin, Naruto bisa gila jika mengetahuinya.

Shisui sungguh tak tega memperlihatkan tubuh Menma yang rusak parah hingga sulit dikenali lagi di lokasi ini. Itu pasti akan mengguncang kejiwaan bocah itu, melebihi guncangan menyaksikan kematian kedua orang tuanya sendiri tepat di depan matanya. Karena itulah, Shisui memilih diam, agar Naruto tak tahu-menahu tentang Menma, setidaknya sampai Menma dimakamkan dengan layak.

Lama kelamaan, karena lelah dan juga pengaruh obat yang tadi diberikan ninja medis, Naruto pun tertidur dalam pelukan Shisui. Shisui membetulkan letak tidur Naruto. Ia membaringkan Naruto di tanah. Setelah itu, Shisui sibuk membereskan sisa-sisa tubuh Menma dan membungkusnya dalam sobekan jubah Yondaime Hokage dan meletakkannya di samping jasad Yondaime dan istrinya.

Para katak yang Minato panggil masih terdiam di tempat, menyaksikan tragedi yang menimpa keluarga Yondaime Hokage. Kepala mereka tengadah menatap langit, memberi penghormatan untuk terakhir kalinya pada Minato, Menma dan Kushina. Setelah itu, mereka menghilang satu per satu dan kembali ke gunung Myobokuzan.

Seusai kepergian para katak dari gunung Myobokuzan, Shisui terpekur di tempatnya bersimpuh. Tubuhnya lemah lunglai memandangi jasad Hokage keempat, istri dan anak bungsunya. Ia merasakan duka yang mendalam karena dalam sehari ini, dua orang yang sangat ia percayai dan juga ia hormati pergi untuk selamanya. Dan itu mereka lakukan demi klan-nya? 'Oh Tuhan...' ratap Shisui dengan hati perih.

Selang beberapa menit, para shinobi berdatangan dalam waktu yang kurang lebih bersamaan. Mereka awalnya hendak bertanya apa yang terjadi, namun mereka urungkan. Melihat Shisui yang terisak-isak secara diam-diam di depan jasad yang berderet sudah menjawab pertanyaan mereka. Mereka ikut tertunduk sedih dengan kepergian hokage keempat sekeluarga, demi melindungi Konoha.

...*****...

Hari ini Konoha berduka. Mereka yang gugur dalam pertarungan disemayamkan di pemakaman Konoha, terkecuali tubuh Kushina dan juga Menma. Keduanya disemayamkan di kuil Uzushiogakure, sebagai bagian dari klan Uzumaki. Seperti mengerti duka yang dirasakan oleh desa Konoha, langit pun ikut menangis, mencurahkan airnya membasahi areal pemakaman.

Di sana, Naruto menatap dengan tatapan kosong tugu monumen yang terukir nama ayahnya, ibunya, kakek hokage ketiga dll. Tak ada lagi isak tangis yang keluar dari bibirnya sepanjang acara. Matanya menatap nanar, jauh ke depan dengan harapan jikalau yang mereka semayamkan bukanlah jasad keluarganya, meskipun ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ketiganya tewas. Ia masih berharap semua ini hanyalah mimpi, mimpi buruknya belaka.

Ia masih tak beranjak dari tempatnya, meskipun satu per satu dari warga Konoha sudah meninggalkan areal pemakaman. Ia menghiraukan kata-kata penghiburan dari Asuma-jisan—meski berduka masih meluangkan waktu untuk menghibur Naruto—, dari keluarga Shika, keluarga Choji, keluarga Fugaku, dan keluarga Kiba yang simpatik dengan nasib tragis Naruto. Ia juga mengacuhkan hiburan dari Kakashi-sensei dan juga Shisui-nii.

Ia bukannya tak perduli dengan mereka-mereka yang perduli padanya. Naruto hanya merasa well katakanlah mati rasa. Hatinya terlalu beku hingga ia tak mampu mendengar apapun lagi. Semua ucapan penuh simpatik itu lewat begitu saja dari telinganya. Karena Naruto tahu, amat sangat tahu suara macam apa yang ia harapkan saat ini, yakni suara sang ibu, ayah dan adiknya. Ia tak perduli meski suara itu tak lebih dari teriakan, omelan, dan cacian. Ia terima semua itu asal ia masih bisa mendengar suara mereka.

Naruto mungkin tak akan pernah beranjak dari tempatnya kalau saja ia tak mendengar suara binatang-binatang malam yang mulai berkeliaran mencari mangsa. Ia mungkin tak akan menyadari kalau ia sendirian di tempat itu kalau saja ia tak merasakan dinginnya angin malam berhembus, menyentuh tubuhnya yang beku dengan baju yang kini sudah kering setelah sebelumnya basah kuyub oleh hujan.

Naruto berjalan tak tentu arah membiarkan kakinya melangkah menelusuri tiap sudut desa Konoha. Samar-samar suara orang-orang berlalu lalang, menikmati angin malam memasuki gendang telinganya. Seperti suara seorang anak yang sedang merengek pada ibunya minta dibelikan sesuatu. Naruto menatap datar pemandangan itu.

Naruto teringat salah satu adegan yang diabadikan dengan baik dalam selembar foto yang tersimpan rapi dalam album foto milik kedua orang tuanya. Dalam foto itu terlihat Naruto kecil sedang merengek meminta sang ayah untuk membelikan ramen cup. Ayahnya sambil nyengir membuat isyarat sebuah telunjuk di depan mulut agar Naruto kecil tidak ribut sehingga ibunya yang tengah memilih sabun tidak melihat aksi nakal mereka.

Nyuttt...

Naruto merasakan denyutan nyeri di ulu hatinya mengingat sebagian kecil kebersamaannya bersama keluarganya. Tak ingin semakin larut dalam kesedihan, Naruto pun mempercepat langkahnya. Ia ingin segera sampai di rumahnya, bersembunyi di dalam selimut hangatnya, menjauhkan diri dari kenyataan hidup yang kejam.

Pagi pun tiba. Naruto memandang kosong dapur rumahnya. Biasanya, di jam segini ibunya sudah sibuk di dapur dengan wajan dan panci berisi sayur yang sudah mendidih. Di ruang makan yang terletak tepat di depan dapur mereka, sang ayah sudah duduk manis ditemani gulungan kertas entah isinya apa, sambil mengomentari celotehan ibunya. Tapi, kini dapurnya sepi. Tidak ada suara 'Sreenggg...' ikan digoreng atau kepulan asap dari panci yang airnya mendidih. Yang ada hanya kesunyian dan helaan nafas dari hidung Naruto.

Naruto mengerjabkan bulu matanya. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya melamun menuju lemari penyimpanan bahan makanan untuk keadaan darurat. Dia menatap tak berselera tumpukan cup ramen yang tersusun rapi di atas rak, padahal dulu Naruto memintanya dengan setengah memohon pada sang ibu. Kini yang tersisa tinggal kenangan menyedihkan yang membayangi hidupnya.

Naruto menyeduh cup ramennya dan menyantapnya dengan cepat sebelum membuangnya di tempat sampah. Ia lalu kembali ke kamarnya untuk meneruskan lagi tidurnya yang terganggu gara-gara perutnya yang berteriak keroncongan. Ia mengabaikan bunyi detak jam yang menunjukkan jikalau Naruto seharusnya sudah berangkat sekolah jika tidak ingin terlambat.

Begitulah keseharian Naruto. Hari-harinya kini ia isi dengan makan, tidur, dan melamun sambil memandangi potret keluarganya. Ia selalu menatap penuh rindu foto mereka yang ia pajang semua, memenuhi seluruh dinding kosong di mansionnya. Otaknya terus mengingat-ingat, merekam suara dan wajah mereka untuk ia patri jauh ke dalam hatinya dan lalu membayangkannya seolah-olah mereka masih hidup di sisinya.

Hari-harinya ia lalui di dalam rumah saja. Naruto menolak menghabiskan waktunya di luar rumah. Ia menolak ajakan makan malam bersama dari Shika, Choji, bahkan Sasuke. Ia juga tak mengijinkan siapapun menginjakkan kaki di rumahnya. Naruto menolak bersinggungan dengan dunia luar. Ia hanya ingin sendiri bersama kenangannya di rumah itu untuk mengobati rasa kesepian dan luka di hatinya.

Naruto sama sekali tak tahu kalau sikapnya itu telah membuat banyak orang yang perduli padanya bersedih, khususnya Sasuke. Ia merasa bersalah pada Naruto. Naruto jadi menderita begini, kehilangan semua keluarganya karena dia dan klannya. Kalau saja malam itu, Minato-sama tidak memilih untuk turut campur urusan klannya, pastilah hari ini dia yang jadi anak yatim piatu. Pasti Sasukelah yang berada di posisi hidup sebatang kara di dunia ini.

Tapi ia bisa apa? Naruto terlalu keras kepala dan menolak perhatian orang lain. Shika dan Choji yang akrab dengannya saja ia tolak, apalagi orang luar seperti Sasuke yang notabene selalu memusuhinya? Kakashi-sensei yang ia hormati saja ia usir, apalagi hanya seorang Shisui dan Itachi yang masih asing dalam hidup Naruto?

'Naruto...' batin Sasuke prihatin menatap kediaman Namikaze yang suram dengan cahaya yang redup temaram.

Di hari ketujuh, Kakashi berhasil memaksa Naruto bicara.

"Naruto, ikhlaskanlah kepergian mereka," kata Kakashi lirih memulai percakapan canggung mereka di ruang keluarga. "Mereka sudah melakukan yang terbaik yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk melindungi kau dan juga Konoha. Ku mohon jangan bersikap seperti ini. Jangan menarik diri dari pergaulan! Kau masih muda. Hidupmu masih terbentang panjang,"

"Aku.." Ujar Naruto kaku membuka suaranya. "Aku..aku tak tahu sensei. Aku bingung. Ini..ini seperti mimpi buruk dan aku harap aku..aku akan segera bangun detik ini juga."

"Naru-chan.."

"Sejak hari itu, aku terus bertanya-tanya pada diri sendiri. Aku dihantui berribu tanya kenapa. Kenapa begini? Kenapa begitu? Semua ini begitu membingungkan. Aku tak mengerti lagi semua ini sensei. Tidak mengerti."

"Apa yang bisa ku lakukan untukmu, Naruto?"

"Tolong ceritakan padaku, Sensei! Kenapa.. kenapa tousan berbuat seperti itu? Kenapa tousan membunuh kaasan?" ujarnya dengan nafas tercekat.

"Ceritanya panjang Naruto..." ujar Kakashi sebelum mengambil nafas panjang. "Semua ini bermula dari peristiwa 7 tahun yang lalu. Tepat di hari kelahiranmu ada Pria bertopeng yang menyerang Konoha menggunakan Kyuubi. Saat itu keadaan benar-benar kacau. Banyak orang biasa dan shinobi yang tewas. Banyak orang-orang yang tak bersalah yang jadi korban. Untunglah Minato-sensei berhasil memukul mundur Pria bertopeng itu dan juga Kyuubi."

"Lalu? Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan kematian ayah dan ibu?"

"Satu-satunya cara untuk menghentikan Kyuubi adalah dengan menyegelnya ke tubuh seseorang." Kakashi menatap Naruto tajam. "Dan orang itu adikmu."

Naruto menatap nanar senseinya. Ia memang sudah diberitahu sang ayah soal status Menma yang seorang jinchuuriki. Namun, ia tak mengerti alasan kenapa Kyuubi bisa ada di perut ibunya? Kenapa ayahnya menarik paksa Kyuubi dari tubuh ibunya yang menyebabkan sang ibu dan juga ayahnya sama-sama tewas. Dan berribu tanya kenapa lainnya?

"Semua orang tahu status Menma. Karena itu Menma diperlakukan beda. Ayahmu sangat over protektif pada Menma. Menma selalu dijaga anbu pilihan Minato-sensei 24 jam full dan tidak pernah menerima misi keluar dari desa. Menma tak pernah menerima misi berbahaya," lanjut Kakashi.

"Tapi Menma diajak tou-san ke kompleks Uchiha malam itu." Potong Naruto.

"Aku juga tak mengerti apa alasannya. Tapi mungkin kehadiran Menma adalah untuk memuluskan negoisasi penting. Sampai Pria bertopeng itu hadir dan mengacaukan segalanya. Ia berhasil membunuh Menma dan memaksa ibumu untuk kembali menjadi jinchuuriki Kyuubi. Ibumu lalu membantu ayahmu melawan pria bertopeng itu. Keduanya berhasil mendesak si Pria bertopeng, meski nyawa taruhannya. Ayah dan ibumu sama-sama sekarat,"

"Bisakah sensei mengatakan intinya saja?" celetuk Naruto masih belum paham maksud cerita sang sensei.

Kakashi mengabaikan celetukan Naruto dan fokus pada kenangan di malam itu. "Kyuubi yang tahu jinchuurikinya sekarat memberontak ingin keluar. Dan, itu berarti neraka untuk Konoha. Dengan sekaratnya ayahmu dan juga kematian Hokage ketiga, tak ada lagi orang di Konoha yang bisa melawan ancaman Kyuubi. Pada akhirnya Konoha akan tinggal sejarah."

Nafas Naruto tercekat. Sesaat tubuhnya membeku membayang jika itu benar-benar terjadi. "L-lalu?"

"Satu-satunya cara yang bisa Minato-sensei pikirkan untuk menghentikan Kyuubi adalah dengan kematian ibumu. Tapi ayahmu tak sanggup melakukannya karena itu, ia memilih untuk mati bersama ibumu. Jika mereka mati, Kyuubi juga akan mati dan Konoha selamat. Dan pada akhirnya kau pun selamat, Naruto."

Naruto terdiam. Dia enggan berkomentar. Ia tak tahu apakah cerita Kakashi sensei bisa dipercaya atau tidak. Mungkin sebagian benar, namun sebagian lagi Naruto tak yakin. Feeling Naruto mengatakan ada kesalahan besar dalam cerita Kakashi. Feelingnya mengatakan bahwa semua itu tidak sesederhana yang terlihat.

Setahunya Naruto, ayahnya tidak akan pernah mau melakukan hal-hal bodoh untuk sebuah tujuan sepele apalagi alasan bodoh seperti pepatah sehidup semati. Naruto percaya dibalik semua itu, ayahnya pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang besar. Nah di bagian itu tuh yang Naruto tidak tahu.

"Apa sudah selesai?" tanya Naruto setelah keheningan yang menyiksa.

"Ya," sahut Kakashi muram.

"Kalau tidak ada lagi yang ingin sensei katakan, tolong pergilah!"

"Naruto.."

"Maafkan ketidak sopananku yang tak bisa mengantar sensei sampai di depan pintu." Ujarnya datar.

Kakashi menatap penuh selidik anak dari senseinya, mencoba membaca pikirannya. Namun, raut wajah Naruto datar, sedatar dinding di belakangnya, menyembunyikan emosinya dan isi pikirannya untuk dirinya sendiri. Naruto terlihat enggan berbagi pikiran dengan orang lain.

"Baiklah, aku pergi." Ujar Kakashi menyerah. "Tapi ingatlah pesanku. Kalau kau sedang sedih, menangislah. Setelah itu, hapus air matamu dan tatap masa depan dengan gagah berani." Petuah Kakashi sebelum beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku mengerti, Sensei. Dan, terima kasih."

"Hm, aku pergi dulu, Naruto,"

Naruto mengangguk memberi isyarat pada Kakashi. Usai kepergian Kakashi, Naruto jadi lebih banyak merenung. Ada banyak hal yang mengganggu pikirannya saat ini. Namun, tak ada satupun yang berhasil ia pecahkan. Semakin banyak yang ia tahu, justru ia semakin terjebak dalam labirin rahasia yang entah sampai kapan berhasil ia lewati.

"Jika kau bingung pada suatu hal, maka kembalilah pada jalan awal kau melangkah. Belajarlah dari dasar sebelum melangkah pada tahap selanjutnya agar kau tak tersesat di tengah jalan." Kata mendiang Hokage ketiga di suatu waktu saat Naruto belajar filosofi hidup dengannya.

Naruto manggut-manggut seakan-akan menemukan jalan keluar. Ia memutuskan mencari segala sesuatu tentang ayahnya dari berbagai peninggalan sang ayah. Naruto sibuk membongkar seisi rumah. Naruto mulai mengumpulkan informasi dari album foto, surat-surat, catatan-catatan, gulungan jutsu, hingga barang-barang pribadi peninggalan keduanya. Semuanya ia geledah dan ia periksa.

Salah satu peninggalan penting sang ayah yang menarik hati Naruto adalah gulungan jutsu berisi aliran Chikung yang dipelajari Naruto selama ini. Ia membaca dengan detail deretan huruf yang tertera di dalam gulungan.

 _ **Aliran Chikung sama halnya dengan aliran senjutsu dari gunung Myobokuzan yakni sama-sama belajar memanipulasi cakra alam. Setelah menguasai Chikung, orang itu mampu mendeteksi cakra siapapun yang ia inginkan tanpa terkecuali.**_

"Tanpa terkecuali?" tanya Naruto pada diri sendiri. 'Bagaimana mungkin?' pikirnya bingung, mengingat ketidak mampuanya melacak cakra Menma.

Tiap kali ia melacak Menma, ia hanya berhasil melacak cakra ayah atau ibunya. Tapi, tidak mungkin pula ayahnya salah karena ayahnyalah yang menciptakan jutsu ini. Ia lebih tahu jutsu ini daripada Naruto. Naruto mengusap dagunya resah. Ia mengingat-ingat semua hal-hal kecil yang selama ini ia lewatkan.

Naruto ingat, setelah ia menguasai jutsu Chikung, Naruto hampir tak pernah berinteraksi dengan Menma. Jangankan bercakap-cakap layaknya saudara, bertegur sapa pun tidak. Dan, Naruto juga ingat, ayah dan ibunya selalu dan selalu menjauhkan Naruto dari Menma. Ia pikir itu karena sifat pilih kasih mereka. Tapi, sekarang ia tak yakin. Pasti ada alasan tersembunyi dari hal ini.

Tapi, apa? Apa yang ditakuti ayah dan ibunya hingga Menma dilarang berada dalam satu ruangan bersama Naruto? Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, berfikir keras. Ingatannya melayang pada ucapan Fugaku jisan pada hari naas itu. Ia bilang ayahnya tidak bersama ibunya. Ia hanya datang bersama Menma, tapi Naruto jelas-jelas merasakan cakra ayah dan ibunya di sana. Tapi, kenapa tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaan ibunya? Rasanya mustahil para Uchiha itu tak berhasil melacak ibunya. Terkecuali, jika..ukh..jika…

"Mustahil. Ini tidak mungkin. Bagaimana bisa? Dan, untuk apa ayah melakukannya?" gumamnya tidak jelas pada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto mondar-mandir di ruangannya. Ia berfikir keras. Ia teringat percakapannya dengan hokage ketiga mengenai sifat anti-mainstream ayahnya, percakapannya dengan ayahnya di lembah akhir saat ia diuji sang ayah apakah ia layak belajar ilmu ninja atau tidak, dan berbagai percakapan kecil lainnya. Semua membentuk sebuah puzzle raksasa yang menggoda Naruto untuk memecahkannya.

"Tousan..." ujarnya lirih. "Terkadang aku seperti mengenalmu, tapi terkadang kau terlihat seperti orang asing di depanku. Semakin aku mencari tahu tentangmu, semakin aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Kau seperti sebuah tanda tanya untukku." Ujarnya bermonolog sendiri.

"Tapi, aku tidak akan putus asa. Aku akan mencari tahu tentangmu, tentang Menma, tentang rencanamu yang sesungguhnya, dan sekaligus meneruskan impianmu yang tak berhasil kau wujudkan. Aku akan jadi hokage yang melebihi hokage-hokage sebelumnya," Janji Naruto dalam hati.

 **TBC**

Maafkan aku yang telah membunuh Minato dan Hokage ketiga. Sudah tuntutan skenario. Adakah diantara reader yang mulai bisa menebak-nebak apa yang direncanakan Minato dan rahasia sosok Menma yang sering disebut-sebut, tapi jarang sekali muncul ini? Sampai jumpa di chap depan : Konoha Era Baru sekitar bulan depan

PS : Mohon sarannya siapa yang pantas jadi hokage yang baru plus alasannya ya?


	6. Chapter 6

**Not Mainstream**

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Adventure dan Family

Rating : T

WARNING : Ide pasaran, bertebaran typo, gaje, smart_Naru, Canon dan bashing beberapa chara.

Author Note : Ai datang lagi. Maaf nunggu lama. Ai lagi sibuk ngurus sawah. Sedikit penjelasan, dari literatur yang Ai baca, Sarutobi dan Danzo murid Hashirama dan Tobirama Senju, jadi tidak ada salahnya jika Ai nyebut keduanya murid Hashirama.

Terima kasih Ai ucapkan untuk para reader yang telah berkenan meninggalkan jejak di kotak review, memfollow, dan memfav fic gaje ini yang tidak bisa Ai sebutkan satu per satu. Maaf Ai tidak bisa membalasnya satu per satu. Arigato Gozaimasu. /(_)\

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Chapter Six**

 **Rahasia Minato**

Konoha saat ini sedang genting-gentingnya. Kepergian pilar-pilar penting desa Konoha yakni hokage keempat, hokage ketiga, dan salah satu tetua desa sekaligus ketua Anbu-ne dalam waktu semalam, memberi pukulan telak pada Konoha. Akibat kepergian mereka, keamanan desa Konoha menjadi rapuh.

Mereka sadar sepenuhnya. Tak ada satu pun dari shinobi Konoha saat ini yang benar-benar tangguh dan mumpuni, minimal yang mendekati ketiga orang itu, terkecuali segelintir orang saja. Ini masih ditambah lagi dengan matinya Kyuubi, senjata utama desa Konoha. Akibatnya bisa ditebak. Konoha hidup dalam cekaman ketakutan.

Para shinobi dan penduduk Konoha kini hidup di bawah tekanan, bayang-bayang ancaman serangan dari desa-desa ninja lainnya seperti Amegakure, Kirigakure, Sunagakure, dan lain-lain yang telah lama berseteru dengan Konoha. Jika mereka ingin meratakan Konohagakure, sekaranglah saatnya, di saat pertahanan Konoha berada di titik nadzir.

Haahh.., mengingat itu, membuat beberapa shinobi kesal pada mendiang Yondaime, khususnya para tetua. Mereka menyesali keputusan gegabah Yondaime-sama yang membawa turut serta Menma dalam pertarungan sengit melawan Pria-bertopeng-misterius yang beberapa hari lalu menyatroni kompleks Uchiha. Yondaime terlalu sembrono, mempertaruhkan keselamatan desa demi klan Uchiha.

Itulah yang membuat kedua tetua yang tersisa ini geram pada Minato. Saking marahnya, sampai-sampai salah satu dari mereka menggebrak meja di kantor hokage hingga meja tak bersalah itu hancur berantakan, begitu kabar duka itu sampai ke telinga mereka.

Braakk!

"Apa sih yang ada di otak si Pirang tolol itu?" geram Koharu Utatane dengan urat-urat yang menonjol di wajah tuanya. "Untuk apa ia mempertaruhkan keselamatan desa ini demi klan terkutuk itu?" lanjutnya gusar.

"Hanya ia dan Tuhan yang tahu." Balas Homura santai, menghirup cangkir berisi teh yang berhasil ia selamatkan dari amukan rekan sejawatnya. "Lebih baik kau simpan amarahmu untuk nanti. Tidak ada gunanya menyesali apa yang sudah terlanjur terjadi. Prioritas utama kita sekarang adalah keamanan Konoha. Baru setelah itu, kita pikirkan siapa yang pantas menjadi pengganti Yondaime."

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi.., tetap saja itu tak mengurangi kejengkelanku padanya. Gara-gara dia, sekarang Konoha dalam bahaya."

Koharu terdiam sejenak. Ia menatap sendu deretan perumahan penduduk sipil yang berdiri gagah dari balik jendela kantor hokage. Saat ini, memang para penduduk masih beraktivitas seperti biasa. Mereka tetap ceria menjalani keseharian mereka. Tapi, sampai kapan?

Koharu sadar semua itu hanyalah perdamaian semu yang cepat atau lambat akan kembali koyak. Suara tawa para penduduk desa sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah menjadi ratapan dan jeritan isak tangis di sana-sini. 'Apakah si Pirang idiot itu tidak berfikir ke sana, sebelum mengajak Menma? Memangnya Uchiha itu lebih penting daripada seluruh penduduk Konoha?' batinnya geram.

Ia geram bukan karena takut mati. Sejak masih belia, ia sudah malang melintang di dunia shinobi yang keras. Ia bahkan turut serta dalam perang dunia ninja, dua periode sekaligus. Kematian sudah menjadi sahabat dekatnya. Setiap saat setiap detik, ia sudah menyiapkan diri, jika sewaktu-waktu Dewa Kematian menjemputnya.

Lalu apa yang membuatnya marah pada Yondaime? Itu karena ia memikirkan masa depan penduduk Konoha nanti. Ia cemas jika hal buruk —serangan dari desa lain seteru Konoha— itu terjadi. Ia tak ingin mimpi-mimpi buruk di masa silam kembali terulang.

Setitik air mata membayang di mata tuanya. Ingatannya melayang pada hari-hari nan suram dalam sejarah peradaban dunia Shinobi yaitu perang dunia ninja ke-2, dan ke-3. Wajah-wajah putus asa para penduduk sipil kembali muncul, menari-nari di pelupuk matanya. Ingatan kala itu —suara jeritan, ratapan, dan bau hangus bangunan terbakar— mengusik ketenangan pikirannya.

Koharu menengadah menatap langit-langit mencegah air matanya jatuh. Tangannya terkepal, mencengkram kuat-kuat kusen pinggiran jendela, menyalurkan emosi terpendamnya. Tidak, Koharu tak akan membiarkan hal buruk itu terulang kembali. Ia tak akan membiarkan para penduduk desa kembali hidup dalam kegelapan dan keputus asaan, meski nyawa taruhannya.

Ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mencegahnya, harus. Tapi, apa? Otaknya sudah sampai pada batasnya. Ia tak tahu jalan keluar dari kemelut yang melingkupi seluruh desa, terlebih tanpa kehadiran Minato, Hiruzen, dan juga Danzo. Tanpa mereka, Koharu merasa rapuh dan tak berdaya.

Hah, seandainya saja ia bisa meyakinkan Minato untuk menyetujui rencana Danzo —mengorbankan klan Uchiha demi desa— mungkin hal ini tak perlu terjadi. Minato tidak akan berbuat gila, membawa serta Menma ke dalam pertarungan di malam itu. Dan, desa Konoha akan tetap aman terkendali. Sayangnya, ia gagal.

Lihat bagaimana hasil kegagalannya sekarang! Pria bertopeng misterius itu lepas bersama rekannya. Minato mati. Begitu pula dengan jinchuuriki Konoha yakni Menma bersama Kyuubi di dalamnya dan jangan lupa istrinya Minato juga. Yang tersisa dari keluarga Namikaze hanyalah Naruto, bocah ingusan yang bahkan tak memiliki cakra. Oh, wow mantap. Lengkap sudah.

Haahh.. Koharu menghela nafas panjang. Wajahnya tampak kusut dan tertunduk lesu penuh beban pikiran. Koharu sebetulnya tidaklah benci dengan klan Uchiha, sebaliknya ia segan dengan nama besar klan itu. Ia pun tak rela, jika klan sehebat itu musnah, karena pasti akan membuat keamanan di desa Konoha timpang. Tapi, jika dibandingkan dengan keselamatan desa secara keseluruhan, maka itu keputusan yang paling tepat.

Koharu memejamkan matanya, mengingat wejangan Nindaime-Hokage. Beliau dengan terang-terangan, terus-menerus memantau klan Uchiha, yang di kemudian hari disebutnya klan terkutuk. Akan tetapi, beliau tak pernah memberi tahunya apa yang ia takuti dari klan Uchiha dan apa yang membuatnya menyebut klan Uchiha terkutuk. Kalau saja Beliau mengatakannya, mungkin mereka bisa mencari jalan keluar yang terbaik selain menyisihkan klan ini dari Konoha.

Ingatannya lalu beralih pada salah satu anggota klan Uchiha yang sangat dikenalnya, yang dulu pernah juga menjadi rekan setimnya dalam perang dunia ke dua, beberapa tahun yang silam. Darah Uchiha memang mengalir kental dalam tubuhnya, tapi ia mewarisi tekad api seperti yang dimiliki Hashirama Senju. Bahkan, Tobirama-sama pun memujinya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kagami? Seandainya ia masih hidup, mungkin ia bisa mencegah rencana kudeta itu. Sayang seribu kali sayang, ia mati muda secara tragis.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan?" tegur Homura membuyarkan lamunan Koharu.

"Masa depan Konoha." jawab Koharu lirih. "Ku harap si Pirang-tukang-cengar-cengir itu tidak kehilangan kegeniusannya dan ia sudah membuat skenario tambahan jikalau ia tewas bersama Menma. Aku bersumpah akan mengejarnya hingga ke alam baka, jika ia tak membuat rencana cadangan untuk melindungi desa ini," geram Koharu. Giginya saling beradu, gemeletukan.

"Ku rasa ia sudah berfikir sejauh itu."

Koharu membalikkan tubuhnya cepat dengan mata menyipit tajam. "Maksudmu?"

"Jiraiya-chan memberi kabar —menurut jaringan mata-matanya— jika tak ada pergerakan apapun baik desa Ame, Kiri, maupun Suna usai berita meninggalnya Yondaime, Hiruzen, dan Menma sampai pada telinga mereka."

Kedua alis Koharu menyatu. "Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Katanya, saat ini tersiar kabar jika ada orang misterius yang mengincar para bijuu. Karena itulah, alih-alih membuat persiapan untuk menyerang Konoha, mereka justru mengetatkan keamanan desa mereka masing-masing. Mereka tak ingin kehilangan bijuu-senjata-pamungkas mereka seperti halnya Konoha,"

'Orang misterius?' batin Koharu. Ingatannya melayang pada dua peristiwa penting yang membuat Konoha geger, beberapa hari sebelum hari naas itu. "Hmm, apa mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan ulah penyusup yang membuat Konoha heboh tempo dulu? Itu yang menyamar jadi Tenno dan juga yang telah berani menyatroni kompleks Uchiha?"

"Bisa jadi." Komentar Homura. "Lupakan itu! Lebih baik kita fokus pada keamanan desa kita dan juga negara Hi. Suruh para anbu dan anbu-ne untuk berjaga di pos-pos perbatasan selama sebulan ke depan! Jika keadaan sudah terkendali, baru status diturunkan."

"Hm," gumam Koharu tak semangat.

"Koharu?"

"Memangnya kita punya pilihan lain?" ujar Koharu miris, disertai desahan nafas panjang.

Dengan alasan itulah, kini para shinobi jarang sekali terlihat berkeliaran di tengah-tengah desa. Sebagian besar dari mereka, khususnya tim anbu dan para shinobi elit mendapat misi berjaga di pos-pos perbatasan, berjaga-jaga jika ada serangan mendadak. Hanya shinobi yang berhubungan dengan penduduk sipil seperti, polisi desa, tim penyelidik dan investigasi, pengajar di akademi, dan medis saja yang ada di desa. Sisanya berjaga di perbatasan.

Penduduk sipil juga sudah dikondisikan untuk keadaan darurat. Mereka dilatih dengan berbagai simulasi untuk menyelamatkan diri di bunker-bunker penyelamatan, jika hari-H-nya tiba. Di luar itu, mereka tetap menjalani aktivitas seperti biasanya, berusaha hidup sewajarnya.

Hampir dua minggu lamanya status darurat itu diberlakukan, sebelum akhirnya diturunkan menjadi status waspada. Sepertinya kabar angin tentang orang misterius yang mengincar bijuu-bijuu itu berhasil meredam ambisi desa-desa ninja lainya untuk menyerang Konoha. Dan, itu sangat disyukuri oleh seluruh penduduk desa. Mereka kini bisa memfokuskan diri untuk memulihkan desa seperti sedia kala.

Selanjutnya usai status diturunkan, para tetua, daimyo, dan petinggi-petinggi klan berkumpul di ruang pertemuan, membahas kandidat yang pantas menjadi hokage mereka yang baru. Wajah-wajah tegang mewarnai orang-orang yang hadir, terkecuali para daimyou yang masih belum memahami betapa gentingnya kondisi Konoha dan negara Hi saat ini.

"Aku mengusulkan Jiraiya sebagai hokage yang baru. Dia salah satu shinobi hebat dari Konoha yang sudah diakui dunia. Selain itu, dia juga masih murid dari Hokage ketiga." Usul Koharu yang diamini sebagian besar yang hadir.

"Maaf, bukannya aku tak menyetujui. Tapi, adakah diantara kita yang tahu dimana keberadaan Jiraiya? Kita saat ini dalam kondisi darurat. Kita butuh pemimpin sekarang juga untuk memulihkan keadaan. Karena itu, akan lebih repot lagi bagi Konoha jika kita masih harus berpencar mencari Jiraiya yang entah dimana keberadaanya." ujar Fugaku yang membuat banyak kepala menoleh padanya.

Mereka bukannya tak suka dengan kehadiran Fugaku hanya belum terbiasa, mengingat klan Uchiha sudah lama absen dalam berbagai pertemuan antar klan di Uchiha. Kira-kira, 7 tahun hampir 8 tahun lamanya, yakni semenjak penyerangan Kyuubi ke tengah-tengah desa Konoha yang ditengarai dikendalikan oleh Uchiha Madara. Waktu yang cukup panjang, bukan?

"Apa? Ada yang salah?" tanya Fugaku dengan ekspresi datar andalan klannya. Akan tetapi, oniksnya menatap tajam, menantang balik para ketua klan lainnya untuk menimpali pernyataannya.

Para ketua klan sontak memalingkan muka karena malu. Ada yang menengadahkan kepalanya, mendadak tertarik dengan langit-langit ruangan yang konon dibangun dari kayu berumur ratusan tahun. Ada juga yang menundukkan kepalanya disertai semburat pink di pipi karena malu. Dan sisanya lagi bergumam tak jelas.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Hanya.. well.. itu.. err.. maksudku, itu baru terpikir tadi. Ku rasa kau ada benarnya juga. Namun, kita semua juga tahu kalau hanya Jiraiya-sama yang kemampuannya paling unggul diantara kita-kita. Jadi, mau tak mau, suka maupun tidak, kita harus membentuk tim untuk mencari Jiraiya-sama," Ujar Asuma disertai senyum kikuk di bibir hitamnya akibat keseringan merokok, mewakili para ketua klan lainnya menjelaskan.

Asuma menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal untuk menutupi rasa groginya. Sumpah, tatapan Uchiha benar-benar maut. Tidak ada duanya di dunia ini. Tatapannya sangat tajam seperti tatapan elang yang siap mencabik-cabik mangsanya. Siapapun yang menatap mata itu pasti nyalinya menciut.

'Apalagi Uchiha Madara yang itu? hahh... _this is big troublesome_ ,' keluh Asuma dalam hati, yang ternyata sama dengan yang dipikirkan para kepala klan lainnya. Diam-diam, mereka mengacungi jempol mental para Hokage penduhulu mereka, yang tidak jeri meski harus berkonfrontasi dengan para Uchiha.

"Hm, " gumam Fugaku singkat.

"Soal Jiraiya, serahkan saja padaku!" ujar Homura dengan tenangnya, usai minum secangkir teh hijau yang disajikan di atas mejanya. "Aku tahu bagaimana caranya menemukan Jirai..."

"Tidak perlu," tukas Jiraiya —yang mendadak muncul dalam kepulan asap dengan gayanya yang sedikit didramatisir, membuat yang hadir sontak berjengit kaget— memotong ucapan Homura.

"Jiraiya..!" ujar atau cela Koharu. Ia tidak suka dengan sikap kurang sopan Jiraiya sejak dulu.

"Aku menolak menjadi hokage," kata Jiraiya mengacuhkan delikan Koharu.

"Kenapa?" celetuk Hyuuga Hiashi menyuarakan keheranannya.

Baru kali, ia menyaksikan ada orang yang menolak dipilih menjadi pemimpin desa, khususnya desa elit seperti Konohagakure ini. Jika ia yang terpilih? Sudah pasti Hiashi akan menerimanya dengan senang hati. Kalau perlu ia akan membuat acara syukuran 7 hari 7 malam secara nonstop sesudah upacara pengangkatannya.

"Itu bukan passionku. Cari orang lain saja!" jawab Jiraiya dengan entengnya.

Tanpa merasa bersalah, ia menyuruh Yamanaka Inoichi minggir yang dibalas erangan keberatan empunya sebelum mengiyakan dan pindah ke tempat duduk di sebelahnya yang kosong. Jiraiya kini menempati tempat Inoichi. Sesudah itu, dengan kurang ajarnya Jiraiya mencomot berbagai hidangan yang tersaji di atas meja panjang di depannya.

Ia memakan berbagai hidangan lezat itu dengan kalap seperti orang kesurupan, membuat kerutan di dahi orang-orang yang hadir semakin dalam. Namun anehnya, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berani bersuara. Mereka hanya menghela nafas pasrah, memaklumi sikap Jiraiya yang memang dari dulu terkenal selengekan dan kurang tahu tata krama.

"Kalau kau tak mau, lalu siapa lagi yang pantas menjadi hokage?" tanya Koharu menahan emosinya, berusaha untuk tidak melempar tubuh Jiraiya keluar dari ruang pertemuan.

Kepala Jiraiya mendongak, menatap orang-orang yang hadir. "Selain aku, masih ada Tsunade-hime,"

"Dia sudah tak perduli dengan Konoha. Aku bahkan tak yakin ia masih tertarik menjadi ninja semenjak insiden itu," tukas Hotaru sengit.

"Kalau begitu angkat saja salah satu anggota klan Uchiha sebagai Hokage," ujar Jiraiya yang membuat semua orang tersentak termasuk Fugaku. "Klan Uchiha adalah salah satu dari pendiri desa, klan elit yang terkenal dengan kehebatannya dan kecerdikannya. Sudah sepantasnya mereka juga diberikan kesempatan untuk menjadi hokage." Lanjutnya bertindak cepat sebelum terdengar dengungan lebah tak terima dari para yang hadir.

"Tapi.."

"Apa kau ingin mencalonkan diri sebagai hokage, Inoichi?" potong Jiraiya menatap tajam pada Inoichi yang tadi berani menyela ucapannya.

Inoichi salah tingkah ditatap seperti itu. "Aku..err uh, tidak. Bukan begitu maksudku." ujar Inoichi salah tingkah. "Maksudku itu.. Ehem, begini maksudku, biasanya hokage dipilih dari klan Senju atau turun-temurun muridnya. Karena itu, err agak aneh rasanya jika kita memilih klan selain itu. Dan lagi.." ujarnya melirik gelisah Fugaku disertai senyum kaku. 'Dia kan pernah merencanakan kudeta di Konoha. Masa mau diangkat jadi hokage,' tambahnya dalam hati.

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi, saat ini hanya klan Uchiha atau Hyuuga yang kemampuannya paling unggul dibanding yang lainnya."

"Dan, anda condong pada klan Uchiha? Benar begitu, Jiraiya-sama?" tebak Shikaku.

"Ya," jawab Jiraiya mantap.

"Hahhh..." Mereka semua yang hadir minus Fugaku dan Hiashi menghela nafas berat entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya.

Katakanlah, mereka sedang dilanda dilema. Jujur, sebagian besar yang hadir belum siap dipimpin klan Uchiha yang terkenal dengan jiwa antisosialnya dan karakter emonya. Jangan lupakan dengan muka tembok ciri khas klan ini, yang membuat mereka sulit ditebak isi pikirannya. Lalu, bagaimana caranya mereka berkomunikasi dengan hokage baru mereka nanti?

Namun, jika dibandingkan dengan Hyuuga.., mereka juga tak rela. Mereka berkaca pada selentingan kabar beberapa tahun silam, jika klan ini sempat mengalami perpecahan gara-gara Hyuuga garis bunke berniat melakukan pemberontakan. Mengurus anggota klannya aja tidak becus, apalagi mengurus Konoha yang dihuni beberapa klan dengan segala adat dan karakter yang berbeda? Bisa-bisa terjadi huru-hara jilid kedua di desa ini lagi?

 _ **So?**_

Mereka saling menoleh kanan kiri, meminta pertimbangan. Mata mereka saling berbicara, berkomunikasi untuk menentukan sikap. Kerutan-kerutan dahi saling bertemu. Mereka bertukar picingan mata, anggukan, dan gumaman lirih di bawah tatapan tajam para kandidat hokage Konoha yang kelima. Akhirnya, setelah melewati berbagai debat samar-samar, mereka pun sepakat.

"Kami setuju mengangkat anggota klan Uchiha sebagai hokage yang baru." Ujar Akamichi Chouza.

"Kami usul, bagaimana Uchiha Shisui?" lanjut Shikaku.

"Shisui? Kenapa Shisui?" tanya Hiashi heran. "Apakah ia tidak terlalu muda untuk mengemban tugas itu?"

"Minato juga masih muda saat diangkat jadi hokage..." Balas Shikaku bijak.

"Dan mati muda pula setelahnya. Jangan lupa itu!" sindir Koharu mengingatkan, masih dendam pada Minato rupanya.

"Shisui berbeda dengan Minato. Dia lebih bijak dan tidak sembrono seperti Minato," bela Fugaku serta merta. 'Dan lagi, ia satu-satunya yang tak terjebak rencana Pria bertopeng yang berniat mengadu domba Konoha,' tambahnya dalam hati menahan info penting ini untuk klannya semata.

"Siapa lagi yang keberatan dengan Shisui?" tanya Homura sambil mengedarkan pandangannya, yang dibalas oleh kesunyian. "Kalau begitu kita sepakat, memilih Shisui menggantikan Minato sebagai hokage," Putusnya.

Usai mencapai kesepakatan, pembicaraan beralih pada berbagai hal yang harus dipersiapkan untuk melantik Hokage yang baru. Mereka merencanakannya dengan hati-hati khususnya dalam hal pengamanan desa. Mereka tak ingin kecolongan, tepat di hari H nanti.

Setelah itu mereka bubar dan kembali ke rumahnya masing-masing, menyisakan para tetua dan Jiraiya. Tugas para pemimpin klan itu selanjutnya menginformasikan hasil rapat pada anggota klannya masing-masing. Diantara para pemimpin klan itu, Fugaku-lah pihak yang paling merasa menang malam itu.

Ia tidak hanya berhasil memulihkan nama baik Uchiha yang ternoda karena ulah Pria bertopeng misterius 7 tahun lalu, tapi juga berhasil mengembalikan martabat Uchiha sebagaimana mestinya. Uchiha kembali mendapat hak politiknya. Bahkan, posisi puncak Konoha yaitu hokage berhasil mereka amankan. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah Konoha, hokage terpilih berasal dari klan Uchiha.

Dengan pengangkatan Shisui sebagai hokage maka berakhir pula episode pendeskriminasian klan Uchiha. Peran klan Uchiha tak lagi terpinggirkan dan kini terlibat penuh dalam roda pemerintahan Konoha. Dan dimulailah episode dimana klan Uchiha memerintah Konoha untuk pertama kalinya. Kini, eranya Uchiha mengukir sejarah.

...*****...

"Kenapa kau menolak jabatan hokage, Jiraiya?" tanya Koharu tak sabar, usai mereka tinggal bertiga saja.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan tadi? Itu bukan passionku,"

"Jiraiya?" panggil Koharu manis, namun dengan nada yang berbahaya, mengirimkan peringatan tersirat pada Jiraiya.

'Ukh,' rintih Jiraiya menelan ludahnya susah payah. Harus ia akui, meskipun sudah tua, power Koharu masihlah kuat sama seperti saat ia masih muda. Kemampuannya dalam mengintimidasi seseorang tidak berkurang sedikitpun. "Itu karena ramalan," ujarnya jujur.

Kedua alis Koharu dan Homura saling bertaut. Keduanya sama-sama dilanda kebingungan. "Ramalan?" pekik keduanya serampak.

Jiraiya mengangguk. "Ya, ramalan," ujarnya tegas. "Tetua katak meramalkan kalau aku akan hidup berkelana dari satu daerah ke daerah lainnya, menjadi penulis buku dan juga jadi seorang guru untuk seorang anak yang kelak akan menciptakan perdamaian dunia seperti dulu kala."

"Dan, apakah kau sudah menemukan anak dalam ramalan itu?" tanya Koharu antusias.

"Ku pikir sudah. Tapi, sekarang aku tidak yakin lagi." desah Jiraiya lelah.

Matanya menerawang sendu, terkenang akan murid-muridnya di Hidden Rain, khususnya Nagato yang memiliki doujutsu Rinnegan, sama seperti Rikudo sennin. Ia pikir, anak dalam ramalan itu Nagato, tapi sekarang ia tak yakin. Sepak terjang Nagato selama ini, tidak seperti yang diceritakan oleh tetua katak padanya. Mungkin ada baiknya ia mengangkat murid lagi, seorang anak yang masih lugu, tapi memiliki tekad api dalam dadanya.

"Jiraiya!" panggil Homura menyentakkan lamunan Jiraiya. "Apa yang akan kau fikirkan?"

"Aku akan mengangkat murid lagi."

"Siapa?"

Jiraiya tidak langsung menjawab. Ia tampak berfikir sejenak, menyeleksi shinobi, calon shinobi, hingga penduduk sipil yang dikenalnya. Mungkin ini takdir, tapi matanya kini terpancang pada ukiran wajah salah satu muridnya yang kini sudah tiada yakni Yondaime. Ia ingat, muridnya itu pernah meminta ijin, meminta nama Naruto —tokoh dalam novelnya— untuk nama anaknya nanti. Minato ingin anaknya kelak tumbuh menjadi sosok seperti tokoh dalam novelnya Jiraiya.

Jiraiya mengulaskan senyum tipis. Matanya tampak berseri-seri. Ia sudah memantau anak itu. Naruto dalam beberapa hal mirip dengan karakter tokohnya yakni pantang menyerah. Ia punya tekad sekuat baja. Dan, yang terpenting ia bukan tipe orang yang mudah dipengaruhi. Apa yang sudah diputuskannya tidak akan ia tarik kembali. Dia sangat mirip dengan Naruto-nya. Mungkin Narutolah —putra mendiang Minato— anak dalam ramalan itu?

"Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. Aku akan mengambil anak itu sebagai murid."

'Naruto?' pikir Koharu dan Homura kaget. Ia memang sudah mendengar kehebatan bocah itu dalam pertempuran melawan Pria Bertopeng Misterius itu, tapi kan ia tak punya cakra. Ditambah lagi dengan kondisi mentalnya yang masih terguncang paska kepergian seluruh anggota keluarganya. Apa ini tidak terlalu riskan?

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya, aku yakin. Aku belum pernah seyakin ini." ujar Jiraiya tegas.

...*****...

Naruto mengipas-ngipasi tubuhnya dengan kipas kertas untuk mengusir gerah. Kibasan angin nan lembut dari kipas itu sedikit meredakan siksaan panas yang mendera sekujur tubuhnya. Sesekali, tangan Naruto yang bebas mengusap peluh yang bercucuran membasahi kening, dagu, dan lehernya.

"Uuuh, panasnya..." keluh Naruto semakin kalap menggerak-gerakkan kipasnya hingga kipasnya 'Breett..' sobek.

Naruto melempar kipas yang sudah tak layak pakai itu ke tempat sampah. Dengan malas, ia meraba-raba sebelah sampingnya, mencari cadangan kipasnya. Dahinya berjengit, saat jemari tangannya tak merasakan keberadaan benda maha penting itu. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya untuk memudahkannya mencari kipas, namun hasilnya tetap nihil.

Ia pun menoleh dan bergumam, "Oh," ketika mendapati tumpukan kipasnya yang ia beli secara borongan kemarin sudah tandas. Mereka semua sudah berpindah tempat ke tong sampah di pojok ruangan. "Yach, habis. Padahal kan aku belinya banyak. Emang ya, harga nggak bisa bohong," gerutunya.

Naruto kini merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai kayu kamarnya, mencari kesejukan. Ia terlalu malas untuk keluar rumah, mengingat matahari sedang terik-teriknya. Ia menyamankan dirinya. Matanya kini beralih memandang langit-langit kamar barunya, membandingkannya dengan kamar lamanya.

Tinggi kamar barunya hampir sama dengan kamar lamanya. Bedanya, kamar lamanya jauh lebih luas daripada kamar ini. Tapi, tak apalah. Tujuan utamanya pindah ke apartemen ini memang bukan untuk mencari keluasan tempat, melainkan untuk membuka lembaran baru hidupnya.

Naruto merasa sesak, jika harus tinggal di rumah peninggalan mendiang kedua orang tuanya. Kenangan-kenangan semasa keluarganya masih hidup terus-menerus mengganggunya, menghantuinya, dan menyiksa batinnya sepanjang waktu. Karena itulah, ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumahnya.

Sebenarnya, banyak orang yang menawarkan rumahnya untuk Naruto. Mereka bersedia menampung Naruto dan menjadikannya bagian dari keluarga mereka. Bibi Yoshino bahkan sudah menyiapkan kamar untuk Naruto jauh-jauh hari, jika sewaktu-waktu Naruto setuju untuk tinggal bersama keluarga Nara. Tapi, Naruto menolaknya. Ia memilih tinggal sendiri di sebuah apartemen sederhana, dengan alasan ingin belajar mandiri. Dan, di sinilah Naruto berakhir sekarang.

Tiga minggu yang lalu, Naruto mulai pindah rumah. Ia membawa barang-barang pribadinya dan beberapa barang yang dibutuhkannya seperti perlengkapan masak, alat kebersihan, alat mandi, dan lain-lain dari kediamannya yang lama ke apartemennya. Ia tidak melakukannya sendiri. Ada Choji, Shika, Kiba, dan yang di luar dugaan Sasuke yang bersedia jadi kuli panggulnya.

Naruto jadi geli sendiri mengingat proses pindahannya. Teman-temannya ribut sekali dalam urusan atur-mengatur barang-barang Naruto agar muat di apartemen barunya yang sempit. Khususnya Sasuke dan Kiba. Keduanya, tak mau ngalah dan ngotot kalau merekalah yang paling benar. Naruto membiarkan pertengkaran keduanya dan lebih memilih menata barang pribadinya di kamarnya. Ia pikir, 'Nanti juga berhenti sendiri,'

Akhirnya —setelah melewati berbagai perdebatan sengit, pekikan, sungutan, dan teriakan-teriakan tidak jelas di sana-sini— tugas mereka selesai juga menjelang malam. Karena sudah letih habis acara pindahan, Naruto mentraktir mereka cup ramen instan sebagai upah.

Naruto ingat. Keempat teman akademinya itu makan dengan lahap ramen instan bikinan Naruto. Mungkin, mereka punya pikiran yang sama seperti Naruto, terlalu malas dan letih untuk keluar mencari makan. Atau bisa jadi, mereka memaklumi kemampuan Naruto yang hanya bisa masak cup ramen instan, mengingat Naruto baru berusia 7 tahun jalan 10 bulan.

Senyum di bibir Naruto semakin lebar, ketika teman-temannya mengutarakan maksudnya untuk menginap. Teman-temannya rela tidur bersempit-sempitan di atas tatami, untuk menemani Naruto, meski hanya semalam. Sungguh, itu adalah momen yang sangat mengesankan dalam hidup Naruto. Ia sampai menitikkan air mata haru. Dadanya bengkak oleh kebahagiaan.

'Oh, inikah yang namanya persahabatan? Alangkah indahnya, jika ini tak tak pernah berakhir,' pikirnya kala itu.

Tak sampai di situ saja. Keesokannya, keempat temannya ikut menemani Naruto menghadap Iruka-sensei, untuk meminta maaf karena sudah bolos akademi selama hampir sebulan lebih, yang dibalas omelan panjang lebar oleh senseinya. Namun di akhir omelan panjang itu, Iruka-sensei menepuk pundak Naruto lembut dan berkata, "Kau hebat, Naruto. Kau tetap tegar dan berdiri dengan tegak setelah peristiwa itu. Aku bangga padamu,"

Naruto sampai terperangah dibuatnya, sebelum matanya berkaca-kaca dan lalu pecahlah tangisnya. Tidak, ia tidak menangisi kepergian seluruh anggota keluarganya, melainkan karena teringat ucapan mendiang ayahnya. Ayahnya pernah melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Iruka-sensei satu, dua atau tiga kali. Tidak sering memang, namun itu sangat membekas dalam ingatan Naruto.

"Naruto..! Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kata-kataku menyinggungmu?" tanya Iruka-sensei panik kala itu.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Dengan suara sengau ia menjawab, "Tidak apa-apa, Sensei. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya terharu. Terima kasih Sensei. Terima kasih banyak. Aku janji, aku tidak akan nakal lagi. Aku akan berlatih dan bekerja keras agar kelak menjadi ninja yang hebat melebihi tou-san, dan membanggakan Sensei."

Naruto ingat, Iruka Sensei kembali menepuk pundaknya sebelum menarik Naruto ke dalam pelukannya. Hangat, itu yang Naruto rasakan. Pelukan senseinya di akademi ini tidak kalah hangat dengan pelukan tou-san dan kaa-sannya. Naruto merasa seperti pulang ke rumah.

Semenjak hari itu, Iruka-sensei masuk ke dalam daftar orang-orang yang spesial di hati Naruto, selain Shika dan Choji sekeluarga, Kakashi-sensei, dan Asuma-sensei. Err, dipikir-pikir... Mungkin si Teme ehem maksudnya Sasuke dan Kiba juga bisa dimasukkan ke dalam daftar. Soalnya si Teme-ehem-Sasuke dan Kiba akhir-akhir ini bersikap baik pada Naruto, khususnya Sasuke. Ia mendadak jadi perhatian banget, sampai-sampai Naruto merasa Sasuke ini kakak kandungnya sendiri.

Berkat mereka, Naruto sudah bisa ceria lagi. Senyum yang beberapa hari ini menghilang kini kembali lagi. Ia melanjutkan kegiatan sehari-harinya seperti kala orang tuanya masih hidup, yakni berlatih, berlatih, dan berlatih. Ia ingin membuktikan pada dunia, kalau ia Uzumaki Naruto juga bisa menjadi shinobi yang tangguh bahkan melebihi hokage-hokage sebelum. Karena itu, ia pun tetap berlatih keras sama seperti hari-hari biasanya.

Tapi, kali ini ia berlatih seorang diri. Ayahnya yang biasanya mengawasi dan menemaninya berlatih sudah tidak ada. Begitu pula dengan Hokage ketiga. Sedangkan Kakashi-sensei yang kadang-kadang menemaninya berlatih sedang sibuk. Kakashi-sensei sedang ada misi maha penting, sehingga menyuruh Naruto berlatih sendiri. Tapi, tak apa. Naruto mengerti. Toh, ia juga lebih dari mampu menyusun menu latihannya sendiri.

Berkat pertarungannya dengan para penyusup misterius itu, Naruto kini mengetahui kelemahan utamanya, yakni pada staminanya. Staminanya masih jauh di bawah standar seorang anggota klan Uzumaki. Dengan dalih itulah, kini Naruto memfokuskan latihannya pada latihan fisik.

Naruto menghindari belajar ninjutsu dan fuinjutsu. Ia tak berani mempelajarinya tanpa ditemani pelatih yang kompeten, seperti Kakashi-sensei. Soalnya, ia masih belum tahu bagaimana caranya mengontrol cakranya. Jangankan mengontrol, cara mengeluarkan cakra pun Naruto tak tahu.

Selama ini, Naruto hanya berlatih cakra alam karena mengira, ia tak punya cakra layaknya seorang shinobi pada umumnya. Siapa sangka, jikalau ternyata di dalam tubuh Naruto mengalir cakra dalam jumlah melimpah, bahkan melebihi jumlah cakra tou-san dan Kakashi-sensei sekaligus. Rupa-rupanya, cakranya disegel sang ayah dengan fuinjutsu andalan ayahnya, dan baru dilepas sesaat sebelum tou-sannya meninggal.

Syok, terkejut, dan bingung jadi satu. Perasaannya campur aduk kala itu. Ia tak tahu apakah harus marah, bersyukur, atau bersedih? Atau, ia harus melakukan ketiga-tiganya sekaligus? Semua begitu tiba-tiba. Semua begitu membingungkan, hingga ia tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa?

Naruto tak habis pikir. Apa sih yang dipikirkan ayahnya yang anti-mainstream menurut Hokage ketiga itu? Dugaan pertamanya, ayahnya tak ingin Naruto menjadi seorang shinobi. Ia ingin Naruto hidup layaknya penduduk sipil di Konoha. Karena itulah, ia dengan sengaja menyegel seluruh cakra Naruto.

Tapi.., tetap saja itu aneh. Dia kan shinobi. Masa sih ia tak ingin anaknya mengikuti jejaknya? Dan lagi, buat apa pula tou-sannya capek-capek menciptakan jutsu chi-kung untuk sang anak, jika ia tak ingin Naruto menjadi seorang shinobi? Nah, di situ tuh yang Naruto tak mengerti.

Kerutan di dahinya bertambah dalam. Naruto berfikir keras mencari jawaban-jawaban pertanyaannya sendiri. "Mungkin bukan status shinobi yang dipermasalahkan oleh ayah di sini," gumam Naruto lirih. 'Tapi, cakranyalah yang jadi titik pointnya. Ya, pasti itu.' pikir Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum simpul. Akhirnya, Naruto mendapat titik terang dari masalah ini. Ia, lalu menganalisis dimana letak masalah cakranya. Memang sih, jumlah cakranya sangatlah banyak, tapi ia pikir bukan itu persoalan utamanya. Selain Naruto, masih ada shinobi lainnya di Konoha yang jumlah cakranya juga besar, bahkan lebih banyak dari Naruto. Dan, mereka fine-fine saja tuch. Kenapa hanya Naruto yang dipermasalahkan? Memang ada apa dengan cakranya?

Naruto mengingat lagi kejadian di malam itu, tepatnya saat ia merasakan rembesan cakra asing yang mengalir di tubuhnya. Kalau tak salah ingat, cakra yang dirasakannya ketika itu sangat mirip dengan cakra kaa sannya. Cakranya terasa panas seperti mau membakar tubuhnya dan juga ukh.. —Naruto meneguk ludahnya kasar— dipenuhi aura kebencian. Mungkinkah..?

Sraakk!

Suara jendela diseret dari luar menyentakkan lamunan Naruto. Dari ambang jendela, muncullah sesosok pria dewasa berambut perak yang beberapa minggu ini tidak ditemui Naruto.

"Sensei!" pekik Naruto antara jengkel dan senang. Jengkel karena senseinya lagi-lagi masuk lewat jendela —mengabaikan sopan santun— dan senang karena dengan kehadiran pria itu berarti ia bisa berlatih jutsu baru. "Tak bisakah sensei datang dengan cara yang normal? Lewat pintu, misalnya. Pintu rumahku ini selalu terbuka untuk sensei, _so please_ jangan lewat jendela lagi,"

"Eto maaf, Naruto. Tak sengaja," ujar Kakashi meminta maaf. "Tadi ku lihat di depan pintu rumahmu ada kucing hitam. Kata orang tua-tua dulu, kucing hitam itu pembawa sial. Jadi, aku memilih lewat jendela untuk menghindari sial," lanjutnya memberi alasan.

"Huh, alasan," Dengus Naruto sambil bersedekap di depan dada, pura-pura marah. "Ney, sensei! Apa sensei kemari untuk mengajakku berlatih lagi?" tanya Naruto antusias dengan mata love-love.

"Itu..." Kakashi menggantung ucapannya, membuat dada Naruto berdebar-debar layaknya seorang gadis yang sedang kasmaran.

Hati Naruto membuncah dipenuhi rasa bahagia karena sebentar lagi bisa berlatih kembali bersama sensei kesayangannya. Kakashi melirik Naruto dari sudut matanya. Bibirnya melengkung, mengembangkan sebuah senyuman tulus melihat ekspresi Naruto yang berseri-seri. 'Sepertinya, ia sudah berhasil mengatasi kesedihannya,' pikir Kakashi.

"Itu, apa Sensei?" tanya Naruto penuh harap.

Kakashi masih mempertahankan senyumnya, memberi angin surga untuk Naruto, sebelum menghempaskan harapannya dengan kejamnya. "Maaf, Naruto," ujar Kakashi dengan wajah lugu tanpa dosanya. Kakashi mengikik geli di balik maskernya, mendengar lenguhan kekecewaan dari anak senseinya itu. "Aku ada misi panjang besok, karena itu maaf. Lain kali saja." ujarnya berusaha memberi pengertian pada Naruto.

Naruto memberi Kakashi senyum maklum menutupi kekecewaannya. Meski masih belia, tapi pemikirannya lebih dewasa dari anak-anak seusianya. "Aku mengerti. Sensei tak perlu minta maaf padaku. Itu kan hanya masalah sepele." Ujar Naruto sambil angkat bahu, untuk menunjukkan kalau ia sungguh-sungguh tidak mempermasalahkannya. "Jadi, apa tujuan sensei kemari?"

"Oh, itu. Aku mau ngasih ini!" ujar Kakashi mengulurkan sebuah buku pada Naruto yang diterima Naruto dengan tatapan bingung. "Peninggalan Menma. Buka saja!" lanjutnya.

"Oh," pekik Naruto terkejut. Ternyata buku yang dibawa Kakashi adalah album foto berisi foto-foto Menma dari kecil hingga sesaat sebelum ia meninggal. Dahi Naruto kembali mengerut. 'Kenapa begini? Kenapa ada album foto Menma? Bukannya Menma itu kaa-san?' pikir Naruto heran. "Sensei!" panggil Naruto ragu-ragu.

"Ya?"

"Tempat apa ini? Aku tak pernah melihatnya di Konoha." tanya Naruto beruntun.

"Oh, itu gunung Myobokuzan."

"Myobokuzan?" beo Naruto. 'Sepertinya, aku pernah mendengarnya. Tapi, dimana ya?' pikirnya.

"Heem. Itu lho tempat ayahmu dan guru ayahmu belajar senjutsu pada tetua katak." Jelas Kakashi.

"Oh itu," gumam Naruto akhirnya berhasil mengingat tempat itu.

Ayahnya pernah bercerita pada ibunya di suatu malam tentang gunung Myobo. Jangan bilang Naruto nguping, ya! Naruto bukannya mau nguping, cuman kebetulan kamarnya dekat dengan kamar kedua orang tuanya dan ia punya indera pendengaran yang sangat tajam, sehingga ia dengar semuanya secara detail.

"Usai kejadian Kyuubi menyerang desa, Konoha bukan lagi tempat yang aman untuk Menma. Karena itu, ayahmu menitipkan Menma pada tetua katak di gunung Myobokuzan, sedang kau tetap di Konoha." jelas Kakashi, tak menyadari perubahan raut wajah Naruto. Ia justru asyik menikmati cemilan-cemilan Naruto. 'Lumayan buat ganjal perut,' Pikirnya.

'Menma diungsikan di gunung Myobokuzan? Menma yang baru lahir itu? GILA! Yang benar aja?' pikir Naruto syok.

Ia ingat, ayahnya pernah bercerita kalau menu makanan di gunung Myobokuzan itu mengerikan, tidak layak untuk dikonsumsi manusia. Waktu itu, ayahnya terpaksa memakannya karena hanya itu saja yang tersedia di sana. Dan sekarang Kakashi-sensei bilang ayahnya mengungsikan Menma yang masih orok ke Myobokuzan? _What the hell_?

"Sensei serius?" tanya Naruto menyuarakan isi pikirannya, yang dijawab anggukan kepala oleh Kakashi. "Tidak bercanda, kan?" tanya Naruto lagi untuk menegaskan dan lagi-lagi dibalas dengan anggukan kepala.

Naruto patut memberikan ucapan selamat pada dirinya sendiri, karena ia berhasil tidak memasang wajah melongo dengan mulut terbuka lebar seperti orang bloon. Ia tetap _calm down_ dan cool abis, meski hatinya sudah _sweatdrop_ akut.

Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, 'Ini sebenarnya yang gila ayahnya atau mereka yang oon yang dengan mudahnya dikibulin ayahnya?' Sumpah Naruto tak mengerti. Sesosok bayi di Myobokuzan? Huh! Ha ha ha.. Naruto mau tertawa terguling-guling saja mendengarnya. Itu adalah lelucon paling garing dan paling tidak lucu di dunia.

Masak sih mereka percaya kalau Myobokuzan itu tempat yang paling tepat untuk merawat Menma? Memang mau dikasih makan apa Menma-bayi di sana? Belatung? Ulat bulu? Kecoak? Atau, kombinasi ketiganya? Karena tak mungkin makhluk amfibi itu bisa memberikan asinya pada Menma.

Tak mungkin pula ibunya berada di sana untuk menyusui Menma, mengingat ada Naruto-bayi di Konoha yang juga butuh asupan ASI. Meski, jumlah cakra ibunya sangatlah besar, tapi membuat klon dalam waktu relatif lama dan di tempat yang amat jauh dari tempat tinggalnya? Naruto tak yakin ibunya mampu.

Dan, lebih tak mungkin lagi jika ayahnya mengirim seorang ibu susu untuk Menma. Itu sama halnya dengan membunuh wanita itu pelan-pelan. Ingat! Hanya orang-orang tertentu, pilihan saja yang mampu tinggal dan menetap di gunung Myobokuzan. Sisanya berakhir menjadi deretan patung katak sebagai penghias gunung Myobokuzan.

Dan, jangan berfikir untuk mengirim bahan makanan dari Konoha ke Myobokuzan! Dijamin pasti rusak! Bahan makanan —selain makanan favorit para katak— yang kau bawa tidak akan tahan dengan temperatur udara gunung yang kontras. Kalau siang sangat panas dan kalau malam luar biasa dingin, hingga tubuhmu membeku kedinginan.

So, bagaimana caranya Menma-bayi bertahan hidup di sana, tanpa ASI dan tanpa bahan makanan yang layak? Terkecuali Menma bisa hidup tanpa makan dan minum atau ayahnya berhasil menciptakan scroll gulungan khusus untuk menyimpan bahan makanan tetap fresh seperti keahlian keluarga Tenten-senpai Naruto. Dan keduanya —Naruto yakin 100%—sama tidak mungkinnya. Jadi, bagaimana Naruto percaya?

'Jangan-jangan mereka tak tahu Myobokuzan itu seperti apa?' tebak Naruto dalam hati sambil membuka lembaran foto yang menurutnya paling lucu agar Kakashi tidak curiga melihatnya senyam-senyum sendiri.

Mungkin mereka pikir, Myobokuzan itu tak berbeda jauh dengan desa-desa pada umumnya kali ya, makanya itu mereka mengiyakan saja keputusan tou-sannya. Apalagi mereka baru saja diteror oleh sesosok monster Kyuubi. Hadeuh lengkap dech. Dijamin mereka bakal menelan mentah-mentah apapun yang dikatakan oleh penolong mereka, meski itu sebuah kebohongan besar. Mereka tak akan berfikir 'Ini benar atau tidak'. Bagi mereka yang penting mereka aman.

Naruto kembali melanjutkan kegiatan menganalisisnya usai Kakashi-sensei pamitan dengan sopan —sopan versi Kakashi itu lewat jendela, mengabaikan teriakan orang-orang yang jadi korbannya—. Sekarang, ia yakin jika tokoh Menma tidak pernah ada. Sosok yang selama ini mereka panggil Menma sebenarnya tak lebih dari sebuah henge kedua orang tuanya.

Kadang-kadang ayahnya yang menyamar jadi Menma, namun lebih sering ibunya yang jadi Menma. Itu sebabnya, Naruto tak pernah bisa mendeteksi cakra Menma dan itu pula yang membuat ayah dan ibunya sering kali terlihat kelelahan. Mungkin, mereka terlalu memforsir cakranya untuk menyempurnakan sandiwaranya agar lebih meyakinkan. Karena faktor kelelahan itu pula, yang membuat orang tuanya terlihat enggan menemani Naruto-kecil bermain.

Tapi, apa tujuannya? Mengapa ayahnya membuat sosok rekaan seperti Menma dan mengumumkan kalau ia adalah jinchuuriki Kyuubi? Rahasia besar apa yang sebenarnya ayahnya sembunyikan darinya dan dari Konoha?

"Mungkin ayah berniat menyembunyikan identitas jinchuuriki yang asli — ayahnya kan berprinsip semakin sedikit yang tahu, semakin aman dia—. Karena itu, ayah berbohong soal Menma. Pasti dia orang yang sangat penting dan sangat spesial di hati ayah. Makanya itu, ayah mau berkorban demikian besar untuknya. Tapi siapa?" kata Naruto lirih.

"Kaa-san!" gumam Naruto. "Pasti kaa-san, tapi..." Naruto mengusap hidungnya yang tidak gatal —pose Naruto saat sedang berfikir serius—. Naruto masih merasa ada yang ganjil di sini. Sebelum insiden serangan Kyuubi pada Konoha 7 tahun yang lalu, ibunya sudah menjadi jinchuuriki Kyuubi. Semua shinobi juga tahu itu. Sudah jadi rahasia umum. So? Buat apa tou-sannya berbohong soal status ibunya?

'Apa jangan-jangan jinchuuriki Kyuubi sebenarnya bukan hanya satu, melainkan dua?' pikir Naruto.

Ingatan Naruto melayang pada salah satu gulungan rahasia milik klan Uzumaki yang dulu dipelajarinya secara diam-diam sebelum dimusnahkan oleh ibunya. Dalam gulungan itu, diperlihatkan gambar moster rubah ekor sembilan dengan wajah garangnya sebagai covernya. Di situ tertulis...

 _ **Kyuubi, seekor bijuu ekor sembilan memiliki cakra merah yang jumlahnya paling besar daripada saudara-saudaranya. Kyuubi terdiri dari unsur Yin dan Yang. Unsur Yin lebih mudah dikendalikan karena dia otak dari bijuu ini, daripada unsur Yang. Perbedaan unsur Yin dan Yang secara kasat mata terletak pada warnanya. Unsur Yang lebih gelap daripada unsur Yin karena menerima kebencian yang lebih besar dari seluruh manusia. Unsur Yin dan Yang ini bisa dipisahkan dengan jutsu...**_

Hanya di bagian itu saja yang berhasil diingat Naruto, karena gulungan itu sudah terlanjur terbakar habis. Namun, itu cukup memberi gambaran pada Naruto. Jikalau Kyuubi —ditilik dari warnanya— yang ditarik ayahnya dari tubuh ibunya adalah _**Kyuubi Yang**_. Dengan kata lain, Kyuubi sudah dibelah jadi dua unsur oleh ayahnya. Ibunya tetap menjadi jinchuuriki _**Kyuubi Yang**_. __Sedangkan, jinchuuriki _ **Kyuubi Yin**_ identitasnya dirahasiakan.

Kemungkinan inilah yang paling mendekati. Mungkin ayahnya membuat rencana cadangan ini sebagai antisipasi, jikalau suatu saat nanti ada orang jahat yang berhasil mencuri Kyuubi dari tubuh Kaa-sannya. Ayahnya, mungkin tak ingin peristiwa 7 tahun yang lalu ketika ia baru lahir ke dunia ini, terulang kembali.

"Lalu, siapa jinchuuriki _**Kyuubi Yin**_ ini?"

Se-pengetahuan Naruto, tak ada satu pun dari shinobi-shinobi tangguh Konoha yang memiliki cakra Kyuubi, selain kaa-sannya. Naruto cukup yakin dalam hal ini, secara kemampuan melacaknya sudah pada tingkat paling tinggi. Bukannya mau menyombongkan diri, tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Tak ada cakra yang tak bisa dilacak oleh Naruto, selama ia masih berada di Konoha. Mau ditekan setipis apapun tetap saja Naruto bisa mendeteksinya. Naruto bahkan mampu melacak cakra makhluk aneh yang diragukan manusia apa bukan berbentuk tanaman Venus-fly-trip. Sesuatu yang gagal dilakukan oleh para shinobi kawakan Konoha. Apalagi yang sekelas Kyuubi yang jumlah cakranya sangat besar? Ah, itu sih perkara mudah.

Apa mungkin dia disembunyikan di luar Konoha? Misal di gunung Myobokuzan. Tapi, kok ia nggak yakin ya. Berkaca dari gaya berfikir ayahnya sebelum-sebelumnya, kemungkinan besar Jinchuuriki _**Kyuubi Yin**_ ini masih tetap berada di Konoha, berbaur dengan para penduduk desa sebagaimana wajarnya. Masalahnya adalah siapa?

Naruto mengerjab-ngerjabkan bulu matanya yang lentik. Tiba-tiba saja, ia teringat sesuatu yang sangat penting dan sekaligus kunci dari semua misteri ini. Bicara tentang cakra aneh, bukannya di tubuh Naruto juga ada? Naruto ingat, pada malam penyerangan Pria-bertopeng-misterius, Naruto merasakan getaran cakra aneh yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya.

Getaran cakra itu berputar, mengalir pada sendi-sendi tubuhnya, dan lalu meluber menembus pori-pori tubuhnya dalam jumlah yang besar. Cakranya terasa panas seperti mau membakar Naruto hidup-hidup dan yang terpenting dipenuhi hawa kebencian pekat. Tak hanya sampai di situ saja. Naruto juga merasa seperti ada kekuatan yang berniat mengendalikan kesadarannya. Untunglah sebelum hal itu terjadi, Shishui-nii chan datang menyelamatkan Naruto.

"Ukhh.." Naruto meringis ngeri. Mendadakk, lidahnya terasa kelu. Tenggorokannya terasa kering hingga menelan ludahnya sendiri pun tak mampu. Jantungnya terus-menerus berdegup kencang. Tubuhnya mengejang kaku. Wajahnya memucat seperti zombie, menyadari kenyataan ini. Ia akhirnya bisa menebak rahasia besar yang selama ini disembunyikan oleh ayahnya dengan taruhan nyawa.

"Ja-jadi..?" gumam Naruto meneguk ludahnya kasar. "..jin-jinchuuriki Kyuubi it-itu a-aku," lanjutnya dengan tubuh panas dingin.

Kenyataan ini menghantam dada Naruto telak. Wajahnya semakin pucat. Ia cukup bersyukur, saat ini ia sedang duduk di lantai kamarnya, jika tidak? Mungkin ia sudah pingsan dengan tidak elitnya di rumahnya sendiri. 'Oh, Ya Tuhan,' pekik Naruto berhasil menyebut nama Tuhan diantara rasa syoknya.

Bagaimana tidak?

Ia, bocah yang baru berusia 7 tahun sebentar lagi 8 tahun, tapi sudah diberi tanggung jawab yang demikian besar, coret luar biasa besar. Bayangkan! Ia masih sangat kecil, tapi sudah diberi amanah maha berat yakni menjaga Kyuubi agar tetap istirahat dengan tenang dan damai di dalam tubuhnya yang mungil.

Kok ada ya, orang yang tega menyegel seekor monster ganas macam Kyuubi ke dalam tubuh seorang bayi? Dan, yang membuat Naruto tambah syok, orang super duper tega bin edan itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan ayah kandungnya sendiri. _Oh, God. This is very crazy._ Dunia mungkin sedang berputar tidak pada porosnya.

Apa sih yang ada di otak ayahnya itu? Benar-benar crazy, gila, sinting, dan saudara-saudaranya. Sayang sekali ya, ganteng-ganteng gila. 'Mungkin, ini akibat pengaruh keterlibatan ayahnya di perang dunia ninja saat usia masih belia. Mental ayahnya mungkin belum siap, karena diharuskan menghabisi banyak nyawa musuh demi kemenangan Konoha di usia yang masih sangat muda.' Pikir Naruto.

Diam-diam, ia bersyukur karena diijinkan oleh ayahnya untuk mengenyam pendidikan di akademi lebih lama, meski kemampuannya sudah setara dengan para Chuunin di Konoha. Jadi, ia punya waktu lebih banyak untuk mematangkan emosinya, menyiapkan mentalnya untuk menjalani segala suka duka, pahit getirnya kehidupan seorang shinobi. Tidak seperti ayahnya yang dipaksa dewasa sebelum masanya karena kondisinya sedang perang.

Sebuah ingatan lain melintas dalam benaknya. Itu adalah ingatan ketika ia tanpa sengaja mendengar desisan lirih dari mulut para penduduk kala melihat Menma lewat. Memang, di depan Menma yang berjalan bersama Minato, mereka berkata semanis madu. Tapi, usai Menma tak ada, mereka meluapkan caci-makinya pada Naruto dan mengatai Menma 'monster'.

Tak hanya itu saja, diam-diam para penduduk desa, saat Menma sendirian saja tanpa Minato ataupun Kushina di sisinya, akan menyuruh anak-anaknya menjauhi Menma dan menolak diajak main Menma. Mereka bahkan memberi Menma tatapan penuh kebencian. Tak ada lagi rasa hormat atau belas kasih pada Menma, seolah-olah Menma ini musuh mereka.

Gara-gara itulah, Menma tak pernah memiliki sahabat seorang pun. Ia hanya memiliki para penjilat di sekelilingnya. Sangat jauh perbedaannya dengan Naruto. Meski, ia tak sepi dari bully, sindiran, dan ejekan, tapi minimal masih ada yang mau bermain dan berteman dengannya. Tidak seperti Menma.

'I-inikah yang mendorong ayah berbohong? Berpura-pura kalau ia punya anak kembar. Berpura-pura kalau Menmalah anak kesayangannya dan tak memandangku sebagai anak. Se-semua ini untukku? Semua ini beliau lakukan untuk melindungi statusku yang sebenarnya?' pikir Naruto dengan hati teriris bagai diiris sembilu, menyadari kebodohannya selama ini.

"Ukh!" Pekik Naruto sambil membekap mulutnya. Matanya membola sempurna menyadari kenyataan lainnya. Dadanya terasa sesak seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang menghantam ulu hatinya dengan telak. Kini, —usai kepergian sang ayah yang selama ini selalu Naruto cap pilih kasih, ayah yang kejam— ia tahu seberapa besar rasa cinta ayahnya padanya.

Jika ayahnya tak bohong soal Menma, mungkin Naruto-lah yang mengalami apa yang dialami oleh Menma. Berkat Menma —henge orang tuanya—, Naruto tak perlu merasakan tatapan sinis, benci, dan muak sekaligus dari para warga desa Konoha, setiap waktu. Ia tak perlu ditempeli para anbu yang berjaga 24 jam hingga lupa memberi Naruto privasi. Ia tak harus menangis sedih karena tak ada anak yang tak mau main dengannya. Ia tak pernah harus melewati hidupnya dengan deraian air mata, kesepian, dan sandiwara. Ia hanya perlu jadi dirinya sendiri.

Berkat Menma, Naruto bisa tumbuh layaknya bocah normal pada umumnya, yakni bermain, belajar, dan bersosialisasi. Naruto tidak tumbuh dengan pikiran gila, bahwa ia adalah senjata desa yang dilatih ekstra keras untuk menjadi mesin pembunuh no 1. Ia tak perlu hidup dalam kepedihan seperti yang dialami jinchuuriki-jinchuuriki lainnya. Ia hanya cukup jadi Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, bocah nakal putra mendiang Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina.

"Oh, Ya Tuhan. Kaa-san! Tou-san!" pekik Naruto terkejut dan juga terharu. Matanya kini berkaca-kaca. Beberapa tetes air mata lolos dari kelopak matanya. Naruto terisak-isak lirih, teredam dalam bekapan telapak tangannya.

Betapa bodohnya dia selama ini, karena pernah berfikir kalau ayah dan ibunya tidak menyayanginya dan tak mengharapkannya hadir di dunia ini. "Hik hik hiks... Ke-kenapa baru sekarang aku menyadarinya. Setelah-setelah semuanya sudah terlambat. Hik, kenapa? Kenapaa...?" pekik Naruto sedih, meraung-raung di tempat, menyuarakan penyesalannya selama ini. Gemerisik angin musim panas berhembus melalui jendela yang terbuka lebar, seolah-olah berniat menghibur hati Naruto yang tengah berduka.

 **Sejam setelahnya..**

Naruto berkedip, membasahi matanya yang kering karena terlalu lama menangis. Tak ada lagi isak tangis yang keluar dari bibirnya. Mungkin ia sudah lelah menangis. Atau, mungkin ia berfikir sesal kemudian tak ada gunanya, sehingga Naruto memutuskan berhenti menangis dan menyesali yang lalu.

Naruto duduk dengan tegap, menatap potret besar ayah, ibu, Naruto, dan Menma yang Naruto pajang di dinding kamarnya. Memang di matanya masih ada bias-bias luka, tapi diantara bias luka itu, masih ada ruang secercah cahaya dan kemantapan hati di sana.

Mata Naruto terpancang pada safir potret ayahya yang menatap Naruto balik penuh cinta dan kasih. Ingatannya melayang pada ucapan kakek hokage ketiga beberapa tahun yang silam. _**"Karena ayahmu sangat sayang padamu, Naru-chan. Makanya itu, ia bertindak ekstrim."**_

"Kakek benar. Mereka..hik, mereka bukan hanya sayang padaku, ta-tapi mereka sangat-sangat mencintaiku hingga mereka rela menukar nyawanya, hidupnya, bahkan rela dibenci olehku karena ingin melindungiku." Ujar Naruto diiringi derai air mata. "Ka-karena aku...a-aku.. hik hik hiks..."

Naruto menangkup kedua tangannya menyembunyikan wajahnya dari mata dunia. Kelibatan emosi memenuhi dadanya. Hatinya membuncah oleh rasa haru mengetahui besarnya cinta dan kasih kedua orang tuanya padanya.

"Aku akan meneruskan tekad ayah, untuk mewujudkan perdamaian dunia. Aku akan memburu pria bertopeng misterius yang telah memaksa ayah berbuat seperti ini, membuat hidup ayah dan para penduduk Konoha menderita. Aku akan mengejarnya ke mana pun, meski ke liang lahat sekalipun. Itu janjiku."

To be Continue

Sebenarnya aku udah ngetik fic ini dari bulan kemarin, cuman wordnya kurang. Jadi, publishnya aku tunda terus-menerus. Jadilah fic ini terkatung-katung di lappyku berhari-hari dan berminggu-minggu.

Sekian dari saya. Untuk terakhir kalinya, Ai minta saran dan kritiknya dari para reader sekalian. Sudilah kiranya meninggalkan jejak di kotak review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Not Mainstream**

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Adventure dan Family

Rating : T

WARNING : Ide pasaran, bertebaran typo, gaje, smart_Naru, Canon dan bashing beberapa chara.

Author Note : Buat para reader, thank you so much. Ai pikir para reader udah lupa cerita ini karena lama banget updatenya.

Ae Hatake :Minato + Kushina punya kemampuan menyamar setara dengan Orochimaru. Sharingan Uchiha tidak bisa untuk melacak cakra, sedang Hyuga tidak curiga karena melihat ada cakra Kyuubi di tubuh Menma.

NaYu Namikaze Uzumaki :Yup, diskip sampai pembagian tim. Latihan dengan Jiraiya nanti usai invasi Suna-Oto.

Darkrasenggan : Sesui judulnya.

Laras4TI: Chara Menma tidak ada, hanya karangan Minato. Minato bilang Menma disembunyikan agar ia bisa mencurahkan waktunya untuk membesarkan Naruto dan juga menunggu Konoha sampai kondusif, demi kesempurnaan sandiwara mereka.

Mata: Menurutmu gimana? Mainstream gak?

BlackCrows1001 : Alurnya udah gitu.

Shinzui : Misi Shisui menjaga Konoha dan Naruto. Shisui tidak akan melatih Naruto, hanya sebagai pelindung. Pelatih Naruto tetap Kakashi.

Mtomatjeruk : Ada kok fic Islami. Coba baca Seni Berbohong. Temanya juga Islami.

: Fic ini emang Ai buat karena Ai greget dengan fic yang membashing Minato, Kushina dan saudaranya Naruto. Nyebelin banget bacanya. Alurnya emang Ai bikin beda. Beberapa mengikuti canon, beberapa lagi Ai kreasikan sendiri.

Terima kasih Ai ucapkan untuk para reader yang telah berkenan meninggalkan jejak di kotak review, memfollow, dan memfav fic gaje ini yang tidak bisa Ai sebutkan satu per satu. Maaf Ai tidak bisa membalas semuanya. Arigato Gozaimasu. /(_)\

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Babak Baru**

Di pinggiran Amegakure, terdapat sebuah gua yang letaknya sangat tersembunyi. Gua ini diapit oleh dua kaki bukit batu yang terjal dan ditutupi oleh rerimbunan pohon yang tumbuh liar. Cahaya matahari tidak pernah berhasil memasuki mulut gua karena terhalang tebalnya sulur tanaman yang menjalar menutupi pintu gua, sehingga praktis gua ini tetap terlihat gelap gulita, meski hari sudah siang.

Selain letaknya tersembunyi, gua ini juga terkenal dengan labirin batunya. Labirin ini bercabang-cabang dan saling terhubung satu sama lain, saling simpang siur sehingga membingungkan siapapun yang tak sengaja memasuki gua ini. Sampai sekarang, tak ada seorang pun yang berhasil keluar hidup-hidup usai memasuki gua ini. Karena itulah, penduduk desa menyebutnya Labirin Monster.

Di gua inilah, Madara, Zetsu, dan Obito bersembunyi. Mereka menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk berlatih, mengumpulkan berbagai informasi, dan merancang strategi di Labirin Monster. Di tempat ini pula, berbagai intrik-intrik keji yang menghasilkan malapetaka besar di dunia shinobi diciptakan.

Hari ini, ada yang berbeda. Ketiganya secara lengkap hadir di tempat itu untuk kali kedua atau ketiga kalinya dalam satu dasawarsa. Biasanya, hanya ada Madara yang duduk di depan patung Gedomazu dengan raut masam. Terkadang Madara ditemani oleh Obito atau Zetsu seorang. Tak pernah lengkap satu kalipun seperti hari ini.

Cahaya temaram yang berasal dari sebatang lilin —satu-satunya penerangan—berhasil memantulkan wajah-wajah muram ketiga penghuni Labirin Monster ini. Salah satunya tampak pucat pasi seperti mayat hidup. Suara deru nafas yang tersengal-sengal dan dada yang naik turun sebagai bukti kalau pria tua itu masih hidup. Meski ia sudah sekarat, namun sinar keji masih memancar kuat dari mata oniksnya.

"M-I-N-A-T-O!" geram pria tua sekarat itu dengan gigi-gigi saling beradu. Oh, jangan lupakan aura bengis yang memancar di wajah rentanya saat menyebut nama Minato. "Berani-beraninya dia.." lanjutnya dengan tangan terkepal erat, menyalurkan emosinya yang sudah diubun-ubun.

"Tenanglah Madara. Kau tak perlu semarah itu."

"D-I-A-M!" Bentak pria tua yang dipanggil dengan panggilan Madara kasar. "Kau juga sama dungunya dengan dia. Kau biarkan jinchuuriki Kyuubi tewas di depan matamu sendiri. Kau membuat rencana kita jadi berantakan, O-B-I-T-O!" lanjutnya sambil mengeja nama salah satu partner crime-nya tidak senang.

"Tidak seburuk itu. Kita masih bisa mewujudkannya. Proyek mata bulan kita." jawab Obito dengan santainya, mengabaikan delikan maut dari pria sekarat di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana caranya? Huh! Kau lihat sendiri Kyuubi sudah mati."

"Kyuubi memang sudah tidak ada di dunia ini, tapi cakranya masih tertinggal. Kita bisa memanfaatkannya untuk Proyek Mata Bulan kita." ujar Obito masih tetap tenang, tak ambil pusing dengan kemarahan partner crimenya.

'Tapi, itu tak cukup untuk membebaskan kaa-san. Tanpa Kyuubi, Mugen Tsukuyomi tak akan sempurna dan itu artinya kaa-san akan tetap terpenjara di bulan. Bagaimana sekarang? Ini bisa merusak rencanaku dan Kaa-san,' batin seseorang dengan hati yang gundah gulana. Diam-diam, ia pun menyumpah serapahi Minato, bocah kemarin sore yang telah dengan sukses mengacaukan rencana yang telah ia susun berabad-abad lamanya.

'Benar juga, Obito. Aku bisa menggunakan cakra Kyuubi yang tertinggal di dunia ini atau…,' pikir Madara dengan mata yang berkilat licik. '...aku bisa menghidupkan jinchuuriki Kyuubi yang terakhir dengan jutsu-nya Tobirama-chan. Akan sangat menyenangkan, jika si Tolol itu menyaksikan bagaimana jutsu ciptaannya aku gunakan untuk menghancurkan Konoha? Ha ha ha.. Oh, itu akan jadi hari yang paling indah dalam hidupku.' batin Madara.

"Kau ada benarnya." Ujar Madara membenarkan. "Sekarang tugasmu mengawasi Kirigakure. Ku dengar ada yang memberontak pemerintahan Yagura. Pastikan, Yagura tidak jatuh ke tangan pemberontak! Jika ia jatuh, lekas ambil Sanbi dari tubuhnya."

"Hai'k!" ujar Obito sebelum memohon diri.

Madara menatap Obito yang menghilang di balik lorong panjang dan gelap, datar. "Aku kurang begitu percaya padanya. Ia bisa saja mengkhianatiku. Karena itu, aku tugaskan padamu untuk terus mengawasinya. Dan jangan lupa tugasmu, menyusuplah ke Konoha! Ambil tubuh Menma sekarang!"

"Tidak bisa sekarang," tolak Zetsu.

"Kenapa tidak bisa?"

"Kau lupa? Di Konoha masih ada anak Minato. Ia bisa mengetahui keberadaanku dan lalu membocorkannya pada pihak Konoha,"

Dahi Madara berjengit. Ada ketidak percayaan dari tatapannya. "Aku tidak bohong. Untuk apa aku bohong?" ujar Zetsu lagi berusaha meyakinkan Madara.

"Bagaimana ia bisa melacakmu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin, ia mewarisi kemampuan Senju Mito dalam mendeteksi cakra."

"Mungkin saja. Bagaimanapun bocah itu masih seorang Uzumaki," Gumam Madara.

Ia teringat akan kemampuan unik beberapa anggota klan Uzumaki, salah satunya Uzumaki Mito yang di kemudian hari menjadi istri Senju Hashirama. Kemampuan melacaknya adalah yang terbaik. Tidak ada cakra yang tidak bisa ia lacak. Itulah kemampuan Senju Mito. Jika bocah itu sehebat Mito, maka ia pun harus disingkirkan agar kelak tidak mengacaukan rencananya.

"Menyusuplah ke Konoha saat bocah Uzumaki itu mendapat tugas ke luar desa."

"Hai'k!"

Dan dengan kalimat terakhir, tinggallah pria tua yang sudah sekarat itu seorang diri. Ia menatap sayu patung Gedo Mazu yang jadi sumber kehidupannya saat ini. Tanpa benda itu, ia pasti sudah tewas dulu-dulu, menyusul rivalnya Senju Hashirama. Meski sudah dibantu patung Gedo Mazu, Madara sadar cepat atau lambat ia akan mati juga. Oleh karena itu, di sisa umurnya ini ia merencanakan banyak hal untuk memastikan rencananya berjalan sempurna.

...*****...

Di lain pihak, Konoha kini tengah sibuk berbenah. Usai status diturunkan, dilakukan upaya pencarian jinchuuriki Kyuubi secara besar-besaran. Mereka bergantung pada harapan tipis bahwa Minato sudah mengekstrak Kyuubi dari tubuh Menma ke tubuh orang lain sebelum mati. Mereka percaya Minato masih waras, dan tidak akan segegabah itu membiarkan Kyuubi mati, baik itu demi desa maupun keseimbangan dunia.

Sayangnya, meski semua shinobi Konoha dengan kemampuan sensor paling hebat dikerahkan, hasilnya tetap nihil. Tak ada satupun shinobi-shinobi yang berada satu area dengan Minato di malam itu yang jumlahnya ada sekitar 100-an yang terpilih jadi jinchuuriki.

Oh, abaikan Naruto dalam kasus ini. Meski bocah itu berdarah Uzumaki, tapi ia hanya memiliki sedikit cakra. Jadi, kecil kemungkinan jika ia terpilih jadi jinchuuriki. Mereka tahu resikonya, jika Minato nekat memindahkan Kyuubi dari tubuh Menma ke tubuh Naruto. Itu sama halnya dengan Minato membunuh dua orang anaknya sekaligus. Karena itulah, Naruto lolos dari segala macam sesi interograsi paling menyiksa dan paling mengerikan bersama Yamanaka Inoichi.

Mereka harus terima kenyataan sekarang, jika monster mengerikan berjuluk Kyuubi sudah mati bersamaan dengan kematian Menma jinchuurikinya. Sekarang, mau tak mau, suka maupun tidak suka, pihak Konoha hanya bisa menggantungkan diri pada kehebatan deretan shinobi yang mereka miliki.

Untunglah, mereka memiliki Hokage semacam Uchiha Shisui. Shisui berhasil membuktikan rumor kalau ia memang genius dan bertangan dingin. Ia dengan cerdik membentuk tim elit yang anggotanya sangat misterius, tapi selalu berhasil menggagalkan segala macam usaha penyusupan. Tim ini bahkan membuat nyali desa yang nekat mengerahkan jinchuurikinya untuk menyatroni Konoha menciut.

Motto tim ini adalah **Selamat datang ke Konoha, tempat yang akan jadi kuburanmu** atau **Sila** **h** **kan datang para jinchuuriki dan akan ku curi bijuumu.** ' Sebuah moto yang mengerikan bukan?

Itu salah satu dari sekian alasan yang membuat desa-desa ninja yang tersebar di berbagai negara enggan menyerang Konoha secara frontal. Para pemimpin desa tidak cukup idiot dengan mempertaruhkan bijuunya demi kemenangan yang belum tentu didapat, hanya untuk dicuri Konoha. _Hell no_! Itu namanya bunuh diri politik.

 **6 tahun kemudian, Naruto berumur 12**

Shisui duduk dengan punggung yang lurus dan juga tegap sesuai tata krama Uchiha. Irisnya yang sewarna dengan kegelapan malam membaca dengan teliti setiap laporan misi dari para anak buahnya. Baris demi baris, kata demi kata dilahapnya tanpa terlewatkan satupun. Karena baginya, semuanya penting dan tidak ada kata yang tak penting yang tercantum dalam laporan sebuah misi.

Shisui menunaikan tugasnya dengan serius. Tak pernah terdengar keluhan sedikit pun keluar dari bibirnya, meski tumpukan tugasnya sangatlah banyak dan jadwal kerjanya amatlah padat. Ia menyelesaikan semua tugasnya dengan tenang dan tanpa banyak bicara. Benar-benar tipikal seorang Uchiha sejati.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, masuklah beberapa orang shinobi. Mereka masuk ke ruangan dengan tertib dan nyaris tanpa suara. Mereka tahu kalau hokage mereka yang baru karakternya bertolak belakang dengan Yondaime yang lebih fleksibel dan tak perduli dengan segala tetek bengek sopan-santun. Karena itu, mereka sebisa mungkin tidak menimbulkan suara gaduh saat memasuki ruang Hokage.

Shisui mendongakkan kepalanya, menjauhkan diri dari kertas yang dibacanya, setelah menyadari kehadiran orang-orang yang ditunggunya sejak tadi di kantornya. "Kalian sudah datang?" tanyanya berbasa-basi, sekedar untuk mencairkan suasana sekaligus menciptakan relation yang baik dengan para anak buahnya. Namun, hasilnya tak sesuai harapan.

Tak ada yang memberi respon bagus seperti yang diharapkannya. Respon mereka hanya berupa gumaman 'Hn,' ala-ala klan Uchiha, 'Ya,' malas-malasan, dan sisanya tatapan datar sedatar tembok cenderung dingin yang menatap Shisui balik. Tatapan mereka membuat perut Shisui mencelos tak nyaman. Ia merasa seperti ada binatang liar yang sedang memilintir dan mengoyak-ngoyak ususnya.

Sebulir keringat dingin menggantung di pelipisnya. Tangannya mendadak gatal, tergoda untuk memijat keningnya yang pusing tujuh keliling, namun berhasil ia tahan. Ia tak mungkin melakukannya saat ini, di tempat ini, dan di bawah mata-mata yang tajam layaknya sebuah laser.

Kenapa? Karena, itu melanggar pedoman perilaku anggota klan Uchiha yang sudah susah payah disusun oleh leluhur mereka pasal 1 ayat 1. Bunyinya: Uchiha pantang bertingkah memalukan di muka umum. Ia harus selalu cool everytime dan everywhere.

'Ukh, selalu saja seperti ini?' keluh Shisui dalam hati dengan hati yang sudah gimana gitu —mellow, sedih, dan gusar jadi satu—, meski ekspresi wajahnya tidak nampak perubahan yang berarti. Ia tetap datar sedatar tembok kamar Naruto.

Hanya di saat-saat seperti inilah, Shisui merindukan kehadiran seorang Maito Guy, shinobi nyentrik penggemar warna hijau atau yang Kakashi dan sebagian besar shinobi Konoha sebut monster hijau. Tingkah laku Maito Guy memang membuat banyak orang sweatdrop, ill feel, dan, segudang keluhan lainnya. Tapi, menurut Shisui itu lebih enak dilihat daripada reaksi mereka yang kaku.

Shisui menghela nafas, menata hatinya yang goyah tersengat oleh rasa kecewa. Ia sebetulnya paham dengan reaksi mereka. Mereka bersikap seperti itu bukan karena mereka benci padanya. Dan, juga bukan karena mereka menolak Shisui sebagai hokage mereka. Sama sekali bukan. So far-lah.

Tapi, semua ini karena kebiasaan. Selama ini, penduduk Konoha —sipil maupun shinobi— terbiasa bersikap tenang dan datar saat berhadapan dengan anggota klan Uchiha, mengikuti pembawaan klan Uchiha. Nah, karena Shisui masih bagian dari Uchiha juga, maka ia pun kena imbasnya pula.

Grekkk

Tiba-tiba, muncul suara gaduh yang mengganggu. Dari balik jendela yang ditarik ke samping, muncullah shinobi yang terkenal doyan terlambat aka Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi muncul dengan gayanya yang khas yakni asyik menenteng buku Icha-Icha paradis yang ditengarai buku ero karangan Jiraiya-sama. Matanya dengan malas menyapu rekan-rekannya yang hadir berikut hokage, pimpinannya.

"Eto, maaf aku terlambat. Tadi di perjalanan ada nenek-nenek tua sedang menyeberang jalan. Sebagai shinobi yang baik, aku pun membantunya hingga sampai rumah. Eh, siapa sangka aku tersesat di jalan bernama 'Kehidupan' dan bla bla bla.." ujarnya dengan alasan klasiknya yang menuai helaan nafas panjang dari para rekan sejawatnya. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan bergumam, "Sudah ku duga,"

Bibir Shisui sedikit tertarik ke samping sekitar 3 mili. Ia lumayan terhibur dengan aksi Kakashi yang tak biasa baca kurang ajar. Mana ada seorang bawahan yang berani menghadap atasannya melalui jendela, lalu dengan seenaknya jongkok depan jendela mengabaikan siapa yang tengah dihadapinya, selain Kakashi? Mana telat pula. Hadeuh, orang ini. Sumpah gila banget. Namun, Shisui menghargainya dengan segala keunikannya.

"Berhubung semuanya sudah hadir, lebih baik kita bicara pada intinya saja," Ujar Shisui menyerah untuk berbasa-basi.

Ia memang payah dalam hal bacot-no-jutsu, kelemahan terbesar para Uchiha yang sangat pelit dan irit dalam kosakata. Ia tak seperti Minato yang sangat manis bicaranya baca perayu ulung. Jadi, ia memilih _to the point_ daripada bicara ngalor ngidul yang justru malah membuatnya mati gaya di depan bawahannya.

Shisui menatap para anak buahnya, menelisik dan membaca setiap perubahan raut wajah mereka. Meski ekspresi semuanya terlihat datar-datar saja, Shisui tetap mampu membaca kegelisahan beberapa dari mereka, yang terpantul di bola mata. Dan itu berarti, mereka ada masalah pribadi yang lumayan serius yang membuat mereka tidak setenang seperti biasanya.

Shisui membuat catatan untuk dirinya sendiri, meneliti apa yang membuat beberapa dari anak buahnya gelisah dan sebisa mungkin membantu memecahkan masalah mereka. Ia bukannya mau ikut campur urusan dalam negeri seseorang, ia hanya mengikuti pakem 'Mencegah lebih baik daripada mengobati,'

Siapa tahu saja masalah pribadi mereka, ternyata menyangkut masalah klan, yang jika dibiarkan akan membesar dan lalu merembet hingga merugikan Konoha? Seperti yang pernah menimpa pada klan Hyuga dan yang terbaru klannya sendiri, klan Uchiha.

Ia tak mau hal itu terulang kembali. Karena itu, Shisui bekerja aktif mencari tahu sendiri, apa saja yang bisa jadi pemicu masalah dalam hidup para anak buahnya. Ia selalu berusaha memadamkan percikan api terlebih dahulu sebelum membesar dan sulit untuk ditangani.

"Beberapa hari lalu, murid-murid akademi sudah menyelesaikan tes untuk menjadi seorang genin. Aku sudah membagi murid akademi yang lolos ke dalam tim." Jelasnya lumayan panjang untuk seseorang yang terbiasa mengirit kosakata.

"Apa Hokage-sama bermaksud menjadikan kami penanggung jawab tim baru ini?" tanya Kakashi dengan raut tidak suka.

Entah karena alasan apa, tapi Kakashi yang jenius ini tak pernah memiliki tim asuhan sendiri. Rumor yang beredar mangatakan, Kakashi terlalu sadis dalam menyeleksi para genin asuhannya. Sampai detik ini, tak ada satupun yang berhasil lulus dari tesnya. Semuanya dikembalikan Kakashi ke akademi. Oh yeah, inilah sisi kejam dari seorang Kakashi Hatake.

"Ya," jawab Shisui. "Ini daftar anggota tim yang akan kalian asuh!" lanjutnya seraya mengulurkan lembaran kertas masing-masing selembar pada mereka.

"Naruto!" pekik Kakashi terkejut mendapati muridnya ini masuk dalam daftar tim genin asuhannya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau keberatan dengan ini, Hatake-san?" tanya Shisui.

"Tidak. Tak ada masalah sama sekali." ujar Kakashi dengan terampil menyembunyikan isi pikirannya. "Aku sudah menerima misinya, aku pergi dulu. Chao!" pamitnya sebelum menghilang dengan shunshin.

"Apa tak apa-apa memberikan Naruto pada Kakashi?" celetuk Asuma terdengar cemas.

Ia kan tahu watak asli Kakashi yang agak-agak alergi dengan tim genin dan sangat malas mengurus genin-genin ingusan. Kalaupun selama ini ia mau mengajari Naruto, itu karena ia tak kuasa menolak permintaan khusus dari Kushina-istri-Minato-yang-terkenal-gahar. Memang siapa yang berani melawan Kushina? Minato aja jeper, apalagi Kakashi?

"Jangan khawatir! Naruto pasti baik-baik saja. Aku percaya, Naruto pasti bisa lulus tes." Ujar Shisui dengan keyakinan mutlak.

"Ku harap juga begitu," gumam Asuma berusaha yakin, seyakin Shisui.

Satu per satu para jounin penanggung jawab tim genin yang baru meninggalkan ruangan Shisui. Shisui pun kembali pada aktivitasnya semula yakni mengerjakan laporan misi yang sudah berkurang separuhnya. Beberapa kali ia memainkan penanya membubuhkan tanda tangan pada secarik kertas, sebelum berhenti. "Itachi!" panggil Shisui lirih, tanpa menoleh sedikit pun, pada bayangan yang bergerak samar dan senyap memasuki ruangannya.

"Hn," balas orang itu yang kini memperlihatkan sosoknya dari balik kegelapan.

"Hentikan gumaman tak jelasmu itu! Aku benci mendengarnya."

"Hm!" balasnya menuai kedutan imaginer berupa persimpangan jalan di dahi Shisui.

'Itu sama saja. Cuman beda hurufnya doang,' batin Shisui jengkel. "Apa tujuanmu ke sini, Itachi?" tanyanya.

"Jangan masukkan Sasuke dalam tim Naruto!" ujar atau perintah Itachi.

Oniks Shisui memancarkan tatapan terkejut. "Seriously! Kau capek-capek datang ke sini hanya untuk mengatakan itu?"

"Hn,"

"Harus berapa kali aku bilang? Berhenti bergumam 'Hn' di depanku! _Ia hate this_." sergah Shisui geram. Sepertinya Itachi berniat menguji kesabarannya.

"Hm,"

Shisui menyipit tak suka. Ia menghadiahkan 'Glear' pada Itachi secara cuma-cuma, namun tidak ditanggapi dengan baik oleh Itachi. Itachi tetap mempertahankan ekspresi emotionless-nya yang dimata Shisui diartikan sebagai tantangan. ' _Dam'n it_.' Rutuk Shisui. Kesal dengan sikap cuek yuniornya ini, ia pun melirik samping kanan kirinya, mencari benda-benda potensial —selain kunai dan shuriken— yang bisa ia lemparkan pada orang yang berdiri dengan gaya songongnya tepat di depannya ini.

"Aku serius, Shisui." ujar Itachi menghentikan apapun yang hendak Shisui lakukan.

"Tapi, kenapa? Beri aku alasan, kenapa aku tak boleh menyatukan dua orang itu dalam satu tim. Ada masalah dengan keduanya?"

"Ya dan sangat serius."

Dahi Shisui mengerut bingung. "Bagian mananya?"

"Aku sudah pernah cerita soal Sasuke dan obsesinya padamu, bukan?" tanyanya dingin.

Ingatan Shisui melayang pada percakapan panjang antara dia dan Itachi di atas bukit Konoha di salah satu waktu senggangnya yang berharga. Ia ingat, Itachi pernah bercerita dan mengeluh panjang lebar padanya mengenai adiknya dan obsesinya yang menimbulkan perseteruan baru antara Sasuke dengan ayahnya.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Aku cemas soal Sasuke," ujar Itachi membuka percakapan. Oniksnya menatap gusar tanah yang dipijaknya, seolah-olah ia pun turut bersekongkol untuk melawannya, membuat kekacauan dalam hidup Itachi yang tenang dan damai._

" _Memang Sasuke kenapa? Bertengkar lagi dengan ayahmu?"_

 _Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya dengan anggun. "Tidak. Ini lebih buruk."_

 _Shisui tak merespon sedikitpun. Ia tetap diam sambil memainkan bunga rumput yang ia ambil serampangan diantara jari-jemari tangannya. Ia lebih memilih menunggu hingga Itachi menyampaikan kegundahannya —apapun yang mengganggu pikirannya— daripada memaksanya bercerita. Percayalah! Memaksa Itachi bicara adalah pekerjaan sia-sia. Dia tak akan bicara kalau ia tak mau bicara. Harapannya terbukti. Itachi melanjutkan kegiatan curhatnya._

" _Sepertinya adikku menyukai Naruto,"_

 _Tangan Shisui terhenti di udara. Ia menatap Itachi bingung. Oniksnya menatap penuh selidik, mencari inti masalah dari percakapan ini. Namun, tak ada apapun yang bisa dia jadikan petunjuk selain well Itachi mengatakan yang sebenarnya. "Bukannya itu bagus?" celetuknya._

" _Bukan suka seperti pada umumnya. Tapi, suka yang lebih, seperti antara wanita dan laki-laki," ujar Itachi lirih tapi di telinga Shisui seperti suara petir yang bergemuruh hebat dan membuat Shisui kehilangan kata-kata._

 _Ada keheningan menggantung diantara dua sahabat beda umur ini. Masing-masing dari mereka seolah enggan berbicara meski hanya sepatah kata. Mereka terlalu takut bertanya —apa yang kau pikirkan?— meski ada perasaan ingin tahu juga di hati keduanya._

" _Shisui?" panggil Itachi ragu._

 _Fiuuhh.. Shisui menghela nafas secara perlahan dan senormal mungkin, meski hatinya sudah bergemuruh layaknya badai di padang pasir. Itachi tak perlu tahu. Cukup Shisui yang tahu apa yang tengah berkecamuk dalam pikirannya. "Mungkin itu hanya pikiranmu saja. Mereka masih terlalu kecil, Chi. Mereka bahkan baru berumur 8 tahun," ujar Shisui dengan suara gemetar, tak meyakinkan bahkan di telinganya sendiri._

 _Sebagian dari dirinya percaya dengan pernyataan Itachi, jika Sasuke memang memiliki perasaan lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Soalnya, ia pernah memergokinya secara langsung. Sasuke pernah memberinya tatapan keji yang seakan-akan ingin memutilasi Shisui menjadi beberapa bagian, ketika Shisui tertangkap basah sedang mengusap rambut pirang Naruto._

 _Sasuke berhasil membuat Shisui dipenuhi perasaan bersalah. Ia berhasil membuat Shisui berfikiran kalau dia ini seorang pria dewasa dengan disorientasi seksualnya yang suka sesama jenis. Oh, jangan lupakan dengan gelar pedofilinya mengingat Naruto masih bocah dan ia pria dewasa._

 _Geezzz.., benar-benar gila. Pemikiran absurd dari mana itu? Masak ia dituduh seperti itu hanya karena ia mengusap kepala Naruto? Gila, kan?_

 _Mana mungkin Shisui menyukai Naruto yang sama-sama punya benda yang menggantung diantara pangkal pahanya —hanya beda ukuran saja—, jika ada banyak cewek cantik dan seksi yang berseliweran di depan matanya menunggu untuk disentuh. Hei, dia ini masih lurus selurus tiang bendera di depan kantornya bekerja. Meski sering menghabiskan waktu dengan kaum pria, bukan berarti ia harus belok._

 _Namun, sebagian dari dirinya berusaha menolaknya, menganggapnya sebagai lelucon konyol. Ia berusaha percaya jika Sasuke masih normal, senormal matahari terbit dari Timur dan tenggelam dari arah Barat. Ia berusaha berfikir rasional. Jika keposesifan Sasuke pada Naruto lebih didasari oleh rasa sayang dari seorang kakak pada adiknya yang berlebihan sehingga yang terlihat seperti Sasuke naksir Naruto layaknya Sasuke naksir seorang gadis._

 _Itachi memutar tubuhnya cepat, menatap tajam tepat pada oniks sahabatnya. "Kau tak lihat bagaimana tatapan memuja Sasuke pada Naruto? Atau, ucapan Sasuke yang terlalu antusias menyangkut Naruto? Naruto beginilah. Naruto begitulah. Aku sampai tak kenal lagi dengan adikku sendiri. Ucapan lebay itu bukan karakter Sasuke. Itu lebih..." Itachi menarik nafas panjang, menahan lidahnya agar tidak keseleo karena pengaruh emosi kuat yang menguasainya. "... seperti Inuzuka."_

 _Puff... Diam-diam, tanpa sepengetahuan Itachi, Shisui mengikik dalam hati. Bibirnya tertarik satu mili. 'Ini juga bukan karakter seorang Itachi Uchiha.' balas Shisui dalam hati. 'Itachi yang ku kenal tidak akan ngomel-ngomel dan ngadu ini, itu. Ia lebih banyak bertindak daripada berkata-kata. Sosok di sampingku ini lebih seperti Anko yang mengomel panjang lebar pada penjual dango karena dagangannya habis dan ia tak kebagian, dari pada seorang Itachi Uchiha,' lanjutnya masih dalam hati._

" _Bla bla bla..." ujar Itachi melampiaskan unek-uneknya. "Semua hal-hal yang tidak Uchiha_ _yang dilakukan_ _Sasuke selalu berujung pada Naruto. Tidakkah itu membuat berfikir lain? Tentang hubungan mereka?" simpul Itachi setelah penjelasan panjang dan menggebu-gebunya._

 _ **End flashback**_

"Oh, yang itu," ujar Shisui manggut-manggut. "Itu kan hanya masalah sepele. Tak perlu dibesar-be..."

Brak!

Itachi menggebrak meja Shisui kasar, membuat hokage muda kita mengelus dada karena kaget. Shisui tak sempat protes atau meneriaki Itachi, karena ia sudah berhadapan dengan oniks Itachi yang menyala-nyala dengan sorot keji terarah padanya.

"Sepele apanya?" Teriak Itachi dengan nada tinggi. "Kau tak lihat Sasuke..Sasuke... itu dia..dia sudah.. uh uh.." Itachi untuk pertama kalinya kehilangan kata-kata, saking emosinya. Ada banyak kosa kata yang hendak ia hambur-hamburkan, namun semuanya macet dan mengganjal lubang pita suaranya.

"Itu karena Sasuke bagian dari Uchiha. Dan, Uchiha memang punya kecenderungan aneh soal siapa yang diposesifinya. Bisa jadi ia menikah dengan seorang gadis dan bahkan memiliki anak darinya. Namun, orang yang benar-benar membuatnya gila dan kehilangan kewarasannya justru bukan istrinya. Tapi, orang lain. Orang itu bias kakak, ayah, ibu, atau bahkan teman dekatnya. Ini juga berlaku untuk Sasuke. Kau masih ingat sejarah bangkitnya doujutsu saringan itu, kan? Itu adalah anugerah sekaligus kutukan klan kita," sergah Shisui.

"Uh, kau masih percaya dengan mitos itu,"

"Ya. Aku percaya 100%, persis seperti yang diyakini Tobirama-sama," sahut Shisui singkat. "Lagipula, aku punya tujuan lain dengan memasukkan Sasuke di tim Naruto."

"Apa?"

"Untuk melindungi Naruto."

Itachi terdiam mungkin terlalu terkejut dengan pernyataan sahabatnya barusan. "Sekarang, kau yang berlebihan. Sudah ada Kakashi di tim Naruto." ujar Itachi keberatan dengan ide Shisui.

"Tidak, tidak ada yang berlebihan menyangkut Naruto. Keselamatan Naruto, bagiku mutlak,"

"Kenapa itu begitu penting untukmu? Apa kau juga tertular penyakit obsesinya Sasuke?" tanya Itachi ingin tahu.

" _Absolut not_." Tukas Shisui sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak melirik bulu-bulu halusnya yang tersembunyi dengan baik di balik pakaiannya. Mungkin bulu kuduknya sudah berdiri sempurna saat ini. Ia memang tak pernah nyaman dengan topik percakapan percintaan sesama jenis. Itu menjijikkan.

"Terus?"

"Karena ia amanah dari Minato-san. Aku ingin melakukan yang terbaik untuknya sama seperti Minato-san yang menjalankan amanah dari tou-san dengan sebaik-baiknya. Aku tak mau terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto saat ia mendapat misi keluar desa." balas Shisui singkat namun bisa dimengerti Itachi.

Shisui tak perlu bercerita lebih lanjut, Itachi sudah paham. Ia sudah mendengar rumor dan nama besar Minato di dunia shinobi. Minato seorang diri berhasil membantai pasukan Iwagakure yang jumlahnya ada ratusan dan mungkin ribuan. Gara-gara itulah, Minato punya banyak musuh. Jika mereka tahu Naruto anak Minato, sudah pasti keselamatan Naruto terancam. Karena itulah, Shisui sangat berhati-hati dalam memilih anggota tim Naruto dan pembimbingnya.

'Shisui ada benarnya. Tapi, siapa yang nanti melindungi Naruto dari Sasuke?' pikir Itachi masih tak sepaham dengan Shisui. Ia tetap tak menginginkan Naruto dan Sasuke berada dalam satu tim, apapun alasannya.

"Tapi, kau tak perlu khawatir! Aku sudah memikirkan solusi yang tepat untuk masalah Sasuke dan obsesinya." Ujar Shisui. 'Jika itu mengganggu pikiranmu,' tambahnya dalam hati.

"Oh ya? Seperti apa?" ujar Itachi dengan suara antusias yang kentara.

"Aku telah menempatkan kunoichi paling cantik, paling pintar, dan paling potensial dalam tim Sasuke. Namanya Sakura Haruno." ujar Shisui dengan wajah sumringah —karena telah melakukan hal baik untuk sohib kentalnya— menyodorkan foto kunoichi yang dia maksud.

Itachi menatap Shisui tak yakin. Meski kemudian, tangan pucatnya meraih foto Sakura dari atas meja Shisui. Oniks yang biasanya menyorot tenang kini berubah. Itachi melotot horor begitu oniksnya menangkap siluet foto Sakura yang diklaim Shisui sebagai kunoichi tercantik itu. Itachi bahkan membiarkan dagunya terjatuh dan mulutnya menganga lebar saking terkejutnya.

'Ini matanya yang katarak atau selera Shisui yang aneh? Masak yang begini dibilang paling cantik. Cantikkan juga gadis Hyuuga,' pikir Itachi tak habis pikir. Sudahlah pinky abis, dahinya juga kinclong dan ehem luas banget, hampir seluas training ground tempat Itachi biasa berlatih.

Itachi mencoba bersikap lebih fear. Ia tak ingin ketidak sukaannya akan warna-warna mencolok mempengaruhi opininya, membuat penilaiannya berat sebelah. Itu membuat Itachi merasa sangat brengsek, yang gemar menilai seseorang dari sisi subyektifnya saja.

Ia kembali menatap foto Sakura. Kali ini beberapa detik lebih lama. Dan, hasilnya? Tubuh Itachi bergetar hebat. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana bulu kuduknya berdiri. Perutnya kini bahkan sudah bergejolak —seperti diaduk-aduk— mual. Efek memandang foto Sakura bahkan lebih maut dari penampakan seorang Maito Guy dengan seragam ijo-ijonya yang berdiri tegak dengan latar ombak yang bergulung-gulung. Sumpah, ia tak tahan.

'Oh, ya Tuhan! Dia ini mau nolong adikku apa mau membunuhnya pelan-pelan, sih?' batin Itachi dengan mata menyipit curiga. Baru sebentar melihatnya saja, mata Itachi sudah mengalami gangguan, apalagi mata Sasuke yang lebih sensitif? (Naruto pengecualian. Apapun yang dikenakan Naruto, di mata Sasuke selalu keren.)

" _She is so beautifull_. Rambutnya panjang, sedikit berombak namun halus seperti aliran air sungai. Warnanya mengingatkanku pada pohon Sakura yang tumbuh di belakang halaman rumahku. Emeraldnya yang bundar, jernih, dan tajam seperti elang. Otaknya pun tak kalah brilian dari Sasuke. Dia sempurna untuk pasangan hidup adikmu, Chi. Kelak keponakanmu pasti cantik, pintar, bla bla bla..." Puji Shisui setinggi langit. Ia tak menyadari aura Itachi yang sudah kelam dengan latar malaikat kematian di belakangnya.

Itachi sama sekali tidak senang mendengarnya. Sebaliknya, ia justru gatal ingin menonjok wajah sahabatnya sendiri —lebih baik lagi kalau Itachi bisa memutilasinya—, terutama ketika ia dengan antusiasnya membicarakan perjodohan antara Sasuke dengan Sakura. Hellow, siapa dia? 'Seenaknya saja mengatur-ngatur pasangan hidup adikku.' Gerutu Itachi dalam hati.

Itachi sekali lagi melirik deretan foto yang berjajar di atas meja Shisui. Menurutnya, lebih baik mencari tahu identitas anggota tim yang nanti akan jadi tim adiknya, daripada mendengar celotehan Shisui yang sudah seperti penjual obat keliling. Itachi sekali lagi menahan diri untuk tidak muntah di tempat, ketika makhluk-makhluk dengan warna yang merusak mata menatap oniksnya balik.

'Seriously, Shisui mau membentuk tim begini?' batin Itachi skeptis.

Daripada disebut tim ninja, Itachi lebih senang menyebutnya tim pemandu sorak. Ada begitu banyak warna di sana. Dari Naruto yang ngejreng dengan oranyenya, Sakura yang girly dan pinky abis, Sasuke yang dark, dan terakhir Kakashi yang abu-abu. Tim 7 kelak akan menjelma jadi tim paling meriah yang pernah dimiliki Konoha.

Itachi mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat, menahan diri untuk tidak menepuk dahinya. Itachi untuk sesaat lupa dengan obsesi tersembunyi sahabatnya. Diam-diam, Shisui terobsesi dengan kemeriahan. Mungkin akibat bergaul terlalu lama dengan anggota klan yang dominan penggemar dark, Shisui jadi punya kelainan seperti itu.

Selera Shisui soal cantik dan tampan lain daripada yang lain. Baginya, kunoichi yang cantik itu yang penampilannya mencolok seperti Sakura yang serba pink, dan yang tampan itu yang seperti Naruto yang ngejreng. Di luar itu, jelek. Well, setidaknya ia tak menobatkan Guy sebagai shinobi paling tampan dan panutan para shinobi Konoha. Nah, itu baru bencana.

Dan, gilanya yang begini ini malah yang terpilih sebagai hokage? 'Oh, GOD! Semoga saja Konoha baik-baik saja sampai Shisui lengser nanti, dan semoga hokage yang baru nanti lebih waras dari yang ini.' batin Itachi. Ia berjanji dalam hatinya akan mengirim Shisui ke dimensi lain, jika adiknya sampai mengalami step dan kejang-kejang akibat satu tim dengan Sakura. Biar tahu rasa dia.

"Bagimana dengan tugasmu?" tanya Shisui dengan kecepatan mengerikan sudah mengganti topik percakapan.

Itachi mengerjabkan bulu mata lentiknya berusaha mencerna pertanyaan Shisui. Ia masih belum terbiasa dengan mood Shisui yang hobi menggonti-ganti topik percakapan seenak perutnya, meski sudah berteman sekian lama. "Aku tak berhasil menemukan kerangka Obito di bawah reruntuhan jembatan Kannabi. Sepertinya, ada yang labih dulu membawa pergi tubuh Obito." Ujar Itachi tenang.

"Apa kau bisa memastikan dia sudah mati ataukah tidak? Kakashi hanya bilang Obito sudah sekarat saat ia pergi untuk menyelamatkan Rin. Ia tak bisa memastikan Obito sudah mati."

"Mungkin ia masih hidup dan diselamatkan seseorang. Ada jejak-jejak sisa makanan di sekitar tempat itu."

"Dengan kata lain, pria bertopeng misterius yang menyerang desa kita, bisa jadi Obito dan bukan Madara seperti dugaan mendiang Minato-sama." simpul Shisui manggut-manggut. Oh itu menjelaskan kenapa ia hanya menggunakan sharingan sebelah saja, meski kekuatannya tak bisa dipandang sebelah mata juga.

"Sekarang bagaimana?"

"Kita sudahi saja. Fokuslah pada gerakan organisasi akatsuki! Ajak Hoheto Hyuuga dan Ibiki Morino bersamamu. Sekarang pergilah!"

"Ha'ik," ujar Itachi memberi hormat dan lalu menghilang dengan shunshin, meninggalkan ruangan Shisui.

Shisui menghela nafas berat, memijit keningnya sebentar, sebelum melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya.

...*****...

Kakashi membaca profil genin asuhannya di depan batu nisan tim geninnya dulu. Mulutnya beberapa kali komat-kamit, membaca dengan serius data yang tertera. Ada rasa bangga membuncah tumbuh dalam dadanya melihat hasil latihan Naruto. Naruto —menurut data di tangannya— dinyatakan sebagai lulusan akademi terbaik diantara angkatannya dibawah Sasuke.

Naruto berhasil melempar kunai dan shuriken semuanya tepat pada sasaran. Ia berhasil menciptakan kawarimi dan hampir sempurna melakukan henge Fugaku. Dikatakan hampir karena sosoknya sih persis seperti Fugaku, tapi stylenya masih jauh. Menurut Iruka, Naruto terlalu ramah untuk ukuran Fugaku yang wajahnya angker, pelit senyuman dan malas berramah tamah.

Oh, Kakashi jadi ingin melihatnya. Ia ingin tahu bagaimana tampang Fugaku versi konyolnya. Itu pasti lucu sekali, mungkin lelucon paling lucu yang pernah dilihatnya, melebihi lawakan garing Maito Guy si monster hijau yang ngebet sekali ingin mengalahkan Kakashi.

Tiba-tiba Kakashi terkekeh geli hingga air matanya terkumpul di sudut matanya. Ia mendapat ingatan dari bunshinnya, yang ia suruh bersembunyi untuk mengamati dan menilai kemampuan calon anggota timnya secara kasar, sebelum Kakashi muncul di hadapan mereka.

Awalnya, ia pikir tidak ada yang istimewa dari calon tim geninnya selain penampilan mereka yang ehem meriah. Ia baru terhibur setelah menyaksikan bagaimana anggota timnya berinteraksi. Ia nyaris tak bisa menahan tawanya melihat bagaimana wajah datar si bocah Uchiha itu berubah-ubah dari senang, jengkel, dan marah gara-gara ulah Si Pinky girl yang tidak henti-hentinya mengganggunya.

'Gadis itu pasti naksir si bocah Uchiha,' pikir Kakashi.

Oh, bukan hanya Kakashi sih yang terhibur. Naruto juga. Bocah pirang itu diam-diam menikmati acara 'Ayo ganggu Sasuke' diantara kegiatan baca gulungannya. Dia sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke yang gusar gara-gara Sakura. Tak jarang pula, Naruto tertawa tanpa suara.

Kakashi menegakkan tubuhnya, menepuk-nepuk debu yang menempel di celananya, setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya. Tak ada lagi ekspresi ingin ketawa di wajahnya. Wajahnya kini datar dengan mata agak sayu, seperti orang bosan hidup andalannya.

"Sekarang saatnya memperkenalkan diri pada anak-anak manis itu," gumamnya dengan suara riang yang kentara.

Kakashi bersiap melakukan shunshin biar keren ke akademi yang sudah sepi melompong, menyisakan tiga genin calon anggotanya. Kakashi baru mau membuka mulutnya, mengeluarkan alasan klasiknya, ketika sebuah suara dingin menyapa gendang telinganya dan membuat Kakashi memutuskan untuk membencinya saat itu juga. Heck ia benci Uchiha, semua Uchiha sebetulnya, minus Obito Uchiha rekannya dulu.

"Lebih baik kau kembali ke akademi. Datang tepat waktu saja tidak becus, masa begitu mengaku jounin elit," ejek seorang bocah berambut raven dengan oniks yang menatap sengit Kakashi.

Gigi Kakashi gemeletuk jengkel. Ia belum pernah dihina seperti itu, terlebih oleh seorang genin ingusan macam bocah tengik di depannya ini. Mentang-mentang Uchiha dan mentang-mentang punya Saringan, lagaknya sudah seperti yang paling hebat saja.

'Hey bukan hanya kau yang punya Saringan, aku juga punya. Mau beradu denganku? _Fuck You_!' balas Kakashi sengit dalam hati.

"Jangan bicara kasar seperti itu, Sasuke! Ia tak sepayah seperti yang kau fikirkan. Ia profesional." Cela Naruto pada rekan setimnya menengahi, sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Kakashi dan menghadiahinya senyum lembut khas Minato-mendiang guru Kakashi. '..dan ia tidak terlambat,' tambahnya dalam hati.

Kakashi berkeringat dingin. Ia tersenyum canggung di tempatnya berdiri. Kakashi tahu —meski Naruto tak mengucapkannya tadi—jika Naruto berhasil mengetahui dimana bunshinnya bersembunyi di salah satu sudut gedung academy ini. Padahal, ia sudah menekan cakranya sampai nol, tapi masih juga bisa dideteksi Naruto. 'Oh, God!' jerit Kakashi dalam hati frustasi. Kakashi membuat catatan dalam hati untuk lebih hati-hati jika berhadapan dengan anak Yondaime ini.

'Serius bocah ini masih genin?' pikir Kakashi tak yakin.

Jika ia yang jadi hokage, ia pasti sudah memasukkan Naruto dalam tim chuunin. Dia terlalu hebat untuk seorang genin. Sebuah gerakan menarik perhatian Kakashi. Matanya melirik malas pada calon anggota timnya yang lain aka bocah Uchiha yang masih menatap Kakashi sengit entah karena alasan apa. 'Oh, dia juga.' batinnya dengan tidak ikhlas.

Sasuke juga layak menjadi seorang chuunin. Ia di usia yang masih belia berhasil menguasai saringan dan beberapa jutsu sulit. Hanya Tuhan dan hokage yang tahu kenapa dua orang potensial ini masih menjadi genin, dan kenapa pula ia yang terpilih sebagai pembimbing tim ini. Kenapa bukan Itachi yang Uchiha dan genius? Kenapa harus Kakashi?

Kakashi berdehem untuk menarik perhatian calon anggota timnya. Ia memberi intruksi singkat pada tim geninnya agar ke atap akademi, sebelum meninggalkan mereka dalam kepulan asap. Kakashi menunggu mereka dengan tenang di atap academy. Ia mengira baik Naruto maupun Uchiha muda itu akan datang dengan sedikit memamerkan kemampuannya dalam bershunshin ria. Tapi, dugaannya salah. Keduanya datang bersamaan dengan kunoichi berambut pink-ngejreng-noraknya.

'Ukh,' gumam Kakashi sambil menyumpah serapah dalam hati. Ia terganggu dengan kilauan warna-warna ngejreng yang tersaji di depannya. Warna oranye milik Naruto sebetulnya biasa saja, meski mencolok mata. Tapi, dampaknya akan sangat dahsyat jika dikombinasikan dengan pink milik Sakura, bisa menyebabkan kerusakan parah pada mata, khususnya yang memiliki mata sensitif seperti Kakashi.

Tadi di kelas, tak begitu terasa dampaknya. Soalnya, ia sempat gagal fokus gara-gara insiden dengan Sasuke. Tapi, jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini, barulah terasa efeknya. Matanya terasa pedih seperti ada yang menusuk-nusuk pakai jarum. Ia hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati, semoga setelah ini ia tak mengalami buta permanen.

Kakashi lalu menyuruh mereka bertiga duduk melingkari dirinya, usai memulihkan diri dari transnya. 'Teganya hokage-sama padaku. Ada dendam apa sih hokage-sama padaku, sehingga ia memberiku tim seperti ini?' batinnya curiga. Ehem! Kakashi kembali berdehem. "Sekarang, perkenalkan diri kalian! Sebutkan nama, apa yang disukai dan tidak disukai, dan juga cita-cita kalian." perintahnya.

"Kenapa sensei tidak mencontohkannya lebih dulu?" tanya bocah berambut pink yang disetujui oleh dua rekan geninnya.

Fiuhh, Kakashi menghela nafas lelah sebelum menjawab dengan enggan, "Nama Kakashi Hatake. Apa yang ku sukai dan tidak ku sukai tidak ada. Cita-citaku bukan urusanmu," dalam satu tarikan nafas. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak terkekeh geli melihat kekecewaan yang terpantul pada bola mata calon anggota timnya. "Sekarang kau anak ayam!" tunjuk Kakashi.

Sasuke mengirimkan deathglearnya pada Kakashi karena sudah berlaku tidak sopan padanya, dengan memanggilnya anak ayam. "Nama Sasuke Uchiha. Yang tidak ku sukai banyak, sedang yang ku sukai..." Sasuke terdiam, namun ekor matanya melirik bocah pirang yang duduk di sebelah Sakura. "..tidak ada. Cita-citaku mengalahkan aniki," lanjutnya.

Ada bulir keringat dingin menggantung di pelipis Kakashi. Ia tanpa sadar menahan nafas untuk sesaat saat matanya menangkap kerlingan Sasuke pada Naruto tepat saat bocah itu mengatakan apa yang disukainya. Duduknya mulai tak nyaman.

Ia memang sudah mendengar rumor —hanya beredar di kalangan terbatas— jika Sasuke ada hati dengan Naruto. Namun, Kakashi tak percaya dan malah menertawakannya. Sekarang, bukti sudah ada di depan mata. Mau tak mau ia pun harus percaya. Catatan pribadinya semakin panjang saja, yakni menjauhkan Naruto dari Sasuke.

"Namaku Sakura Haruno. Yang ku sukai.." Sakura melirik Sasuke sambil mengikik tak jelas. "Yang tidak ku sukai..." Sakura melirik Naruto yang duduk dengan anteng di sebelahnya. "Cita-citaku.." Sakura kembali melirik Sasuke dan lagi ia berkya-kya yang membuat telinga Kakashi berdenging ngilu.

Kakashi menepuk dahinya dalam imaginasinya. 'Oh God. Dosa apa aku sehingga aku punya tim seperti ini,' keluh Kakashi dalam hati. Satunya seorang pengidap disorientasi seksual, sedangkan satunya lagi seorang fans girl akut. 'Akan jadi seperti apakah timnya ke depan?' pikir Kakashi cemas. Dalam hati, ia berharap Naruto agak normal, di luar selera fashionnya yang nyeleneh.

"Namaku Naruto Uzumaki." Ujar Naruto memperkenalkan diri dengan marga ka-sannya. Shisui melarang Naruto menggunakan marga ayahnya demi keselamatannya. "Yang ku sukai ramen dan berlatih. Yang tidak ku sukai menunggu ramen matang. Cita-cita meneruskan impian tou-san dan Hokage ketiga," lanjut Naruto.

Kakashi mengangguk-angguk puas. 'Setidaknya, ada yang normal dari timnya.' Pikirnya berpositif thinking.

"Besok berkumpul lagi di training ground no 7 tepat pukul 7. Aku sarankan untuk tidak sarapan jika tidak ingin muntah." Ujar Kakashi tak mau menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersama tim 7. Usai memberikan informasi secukupnya, Kakashi segera pergi.

Sebenarnya, ia masih berniat untuk menguping percakapan calon anggota timnya yang manis-manis dan imut-imut —kecuali Sasuke Uchiha— yang tengah berakrab ria, tapi tidak jadi. Anggap saja ia ngeri melihat bagaimana Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan —persis seperti Kushina— yang menjanjikan neraka untuknya.

Kakashi memilih kabur ke monumen peringatan daripada dikerjai Naruto. Percayalah! Meski masih kecil, Naruto sudah sangat ahli dalam hal mengacaukan hidup seorang Kakashi. Naruto mampu membuat Kakashi hidup segan mati pun tak mau. Gaharnya persis seperti mendiang ibunya aka Kushina.

...*****...

Training ground no 7 pukul 08.00

Sakura duduk dengan gelisah. Kaki mungilnya ia hentakkan ke tanah tak sabaran. Ia sudah bela-belain datang tepat waktu —padahal aslinya ia malas bangun pagi—namun pembimbing mereka, makhluk bermasker itu lagi-lagi terlambat. Ia masih belum tampak batang hidungnya, meski sejam sudah berlalu dari waktu perjanjian mereka.

"Kemana saja sih Kakashi-sensei? Awas saja kalau ia tak datang." Gumam Sakura sambil menyumpah serapah dalam hati, kesal.

Kekesalannya ini bukan dipicu karena keterlambatan seorang Kakashi. _Hell no_! Ia tak perduli dengan pembimbing timnya yang sepertinya mesum itu. Malah sebaliknya, ia bersyukur kalau Kakashi datang terlambat. Ia jadi punya waktu lebih lama untuk PDKT dengan pujaan hatinya. Sayang, Sasuke mengacuhkannya dan lebih memilih berbincang dengan Naruto. Inilah yang membuat Sakura jengkel dan cemburu buta.

"Mungkin ia sedang membuat persiapan," balas Naruto disela-sela acara baca gulungannya.

"Persiapan apa, Dobe?"

"Pertama, berhenti memanggilku Dobe! Namaku Na-Ru-To dan aku tidak dobe. Kedua,.."

"Bagiku kau tetap dobe," potong Sasuke dengan menyebalkannya.

Safir Naruto memicing. Ia sudah berulang kali protes pada Sasuke dan memintanya untuk tidak memanggilnya Dobe, tapi si Teme itu masih saja melakukannya. Padahal, Naruto menahan diri tidak mengatainya Teme dengan alasan sopan santun. Tapi, kenapa ia tak bisa melakukan hal yang serupa seperti Naruto? Apa sih susahnya memanggil seseorang sesuai dengan namanya?

Sakura menatap interaksi dua orang rekan setimnya intens. Ada rasa iri tumbuh dalam hatinya melihat kedekatan keduanya. 'Mereka pasti sangat dekat, sampai-sampai punya panggilan kesayangan sendiri,' pikir Sakura sedih.

"Yang kedua apa?" Tanya Sasuke menghentikan Naruto yang tengah sibuk menyumpah serapahi Sasuke dalam hati.

"Persiapan tes untuk kita lah,"

"Tes? Kita kan sudah lulus tes. Untuk apa dites lagi?"

"Itu tes kelulusan akademi. Untuk menjadi seorang genin Konoha, ia masih dites lagi oleh pembimbingnya,"

"Kalau gagal?" Tanya Sakura lirih. Ada rasa was-was berkecamuk dalam hatinya.

"Kembali lagi ke akademi,"

Ada keheningan tercipta. Ucapan Naruto memang sederhana, hanya terdiri dari 4 kata, tapi efeknya seperti ledakan bom. Sasuke hanya sesaat terkejut, sebelum pulih seperti sedia kala. Ia cukup yakin dengan kemampuannya. Ia pasti lulus tes. Lain lagi dengan Sakura. Ia berdiri kaku dengan mata membulat sempurna.

"K-kau bercanda?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak. Itu fakta." Naruto mengambil nafas panjang, merasa tak tega mengatakan kenyataan pahit lainnya pada satu-satunya wanita dalam timnya. "Dan, Kakashi-sensei terkenal tak pernah meluluskan seorang pun. Genin-genin itu, semuanya kembali ke akademi,"

"Ti-tidak mungkin. Itu gila," seru Sakura. Rasa takut yang tadi terbit, kini menjalar menguasai hati dan pikirannya. Tubuhnya kini menggigil ketakutan. Berkali-kali ia menggigit bibirnya, pelampiasan dari kegelisahannya.

"Tenanglah! Kita masih ada waktu untuk mempersiapkan diri, Haruno-san."

"Per-persiapan seperti apa?"

"Tes nanti mungkin diawali dengan tes kemampuan individual sebelum tes sebagai tim. Ku pikir, tes sebagai tim inilah yang menggugurkan para genin itu."

"Kau yakin, Naruto."

"Em. Aku sudah mencari informasi tentang ini kemarin usai pertemuan tim,"

"Lalu, apa rencanamu, Dobe!"

Naruto kembali memberikan delikan mautnya pada Sasuke sebelum menjawab. "Ini rencanaku. Bla bla bla…" ujar Naruto dengan suara lirih mengutarakan rencana briliannya.

…*****…..

Kakashi menatap tak percaya dirinya sendiri. Ia yang seorang jounin elit lengkap dengan gelar geniusnya berhasil dipecundangi bocah-bocah ingusan macam mereka? Itu memalukan, coret sangat memalukan. Sesuatu yang tak bisa dimaafkan.

Seharusnya, salah satu dari mereka —siapa saja boleh, tapi lebih baik lagi si bocah Uchiha— yang terikat di atas tiang dan bukannya malah dia yang terjebak dalam kondisi super duper memalukan ini. "Grembell..grembell…gremberll.." gumam Kakashi berkeluh kesah diiringi sumpah serapah nan lirih, sambil berusaha melepas ikatan tali tambang yang mengikat buku kesayangannya.

Huf, Kakashi menarik nafas panjang, begitu ia berhasil membebaskan buku kesayangannya yang tertawan. Lalu, ia menyiumi buku orange bertitle 'Icha-Icha Paradise' penuh cinta, sebelum memasukkannya dengan hati-hati ke dalam saku penyimpanan senjata ninjanya.

"Puhh…," terdengar suara tawa lirih, mengusik perhatian Kakashi. Mata Kakashi menyipit, memandang penuh dendam pada Naruto. Bocah itu tengah berusaha keras menahan tawa, menikmati penderitaan Kakashi. Tatapan Kakashi menajam. Ia memikirkan berbagai macam cara untuk menyiksa bocah pirang itu, nanti. Dialah tersangka utama yang mengikat buku kesayangannya pada tiang. 'Siapa lagi yang punya ide licik seperti ini selain 'Dia'?' pikir Kakashi.

Krincing… krincing… Sebuah suara lonceng yang saling beradu kini menarik perhatian Kakashi. Si bocah Uchiha sialan tampak tersenyum tipis padanya (baca mengejek), sambil memamerkan lonceng yang tadinya masih berada di tangan Kakashi. Sumpah, Kakashi tergoda untuk memutilasi bocah Uchiha kampret itu di tempat ini dan saat ini juga. 'Berani-beraninya dia!' geram Kakashi.

Di sisi lainnya, ada Sakura yang tengah memamerkan gigi-gigi putihnya pada Kakashi. Ia memang sedang tersenyum manis untuk Kakashi, tapi Kakashi tahu, kunoichi muda ini juga tengah menertawakan kebodohannya sama seperti rekan-rekan setimnya. 'Brengsek! Double brengsek!' gerutu Kakashi dalam hati.

Memang apa yang sebetulnya sedang terjadi hingga Kakashi kehilangan dua benda paling penting dalam hidupnya ini?

Tadinya, Kakashi berniat membuat survival kecil-kecilan sebagai bahan tes tim 7 yang dikomandoinya. Ia lagi-lagi meniru cara Minato-sensei dalam menilai kemampuan para anggotanya, yakni menyuruh mereka merebut dua lonceng yang ia simpan di pinggannya, dengan cara apapun.

Begitu kata 'Di mulai!' meluncur dengan indahnya dari bibir Kakashi, ketiga genin itu langsung melesat pergi ke tengah-tengah hutan yang rimbun. Mereka menyembunyikan diri dari Kakashi. Diam-diam, Kakashi mengulas senyum tipis. Ia cukup bangga dengan kemampuan individual anggota timnya. Mereka berhasil bersembunyi dengan baik —menekan cakranya sekecil mungkin dan menyatu dengan alam— khususnya Naruto.

Target yang pertama Kakashi datangi yaitu Sakura. Dia yang paling mudah ditemukan. Kakashi cukup menggunakan henge Sasuke dan sedikit genjutsu untuk membuat kunoichi pink itu pingsan dengan mengenaskan. 'Aku harus memperbaiki wataknya ini. Masak pingsan hanya karena idolanya sekarat,' catat Kakashi dalam hati.

Target selanjutnya, Sasuke. Ia memberi perlawanan yang cukup berarti. Ia bahkan sempat beradu taijutsu, beberapa ninjutsu dan saringan. Namun, pengalaman adalah segalanya. Kakashi dengan lihai —memanfaatkan henge Naruto—memperdayai Sasuke dan membenamkan bocah Uchiha itu ke dalam tanah. 'Ini juga butuh perhatian.' Catat Kakashi dalam hati.

Belum apa-apa, perut Kakashi sudah mulas. 'Oh ya Tuhan. Dua orang fans berat coba? Apa satu saja tidak cukup?' jerit Kakashi dalam hati. Oh, pekerjaannya akan tambah banyak dan kepalanya bakal makin pening dengan adanya dua orang itu.

Kakashi menajamkan inderanya, mencari dimana Naruto bersembunyi, namun usahanya nihil. Naruto tak berhasil ditemukan. Ia menyatu dengan alam seolah-olah ia tak berada dalam area ini. "Gezz… Kemampuan Naruto dalam mengelabui semakin meningkat saja," Keluh Kakashi.

Ia segera membuat segel tangan, meminta bantuan Pakun dkk untuk menemukan Naruto. Ia menyuruh Pakun mengendus bau Naruto. Tapi, bukan Naruto namanya kalau tak bisa mengelabui Pakun. Naruto sudah belajar kamuflase dari ahlinya yakni tou-sannya. Saat ia menyamar menjadi pohon, maka baik bentuk maupun baunya akan seperti pohon. Naruto hampir menyamai kemampuan Zetsu dalam menyamar.

Karena Pakun pun gagal, maka Kakashi pun menggunakan cara terakhir. Ia mengeluarkan semangkuk ramen Ichiraku yang aromanya luar biasa sedap. Dan, usahanya tidak sia-sia. Ia berhasil menarik Naruto keluar dari persembunyiannya. Keduanya bertarung dengan sengit.

Dua orang guru-murid ini saling mengadu benda tajam logam tantonya, tendangan, sikutan dan kepalan tangan. Pertarungan mereka berjalan sengit. Saat, Naruto hampir takluk, Naruto segera menghilang dengan shunshin. Rupanya, ia tengah meminta bantuan anggota timnya yang lain untuk mengalahkan Kakashi.

Ketiganya saling bekerja sama, dengan formasi yang diajarkan di akademi dan henge untuk mengelabui Kakashi. Naruto dan Sasuke maju untuk menyerang Kakashi, sedangkan Sakura mencari timing yang pas untuk mengambil loncengnya.

Di tengah-tengah pertarungan, Naruto melemparkan bom asapnya. Ia berhasil menjambret buku Icha-Icha milik Kakashi dan lalu menyamar menjadi buku keparat itu. Sasuke menggandakan buku itu. Dan, lalu menebarkannya di lapangan.

Mata Kakashi menajam, menatap penuh benci pada Sasuke yang telah mempermainkan buku kesayangannya. Ia tahu buku-buku itu salah satunya pasti henge Naruto. Masalahnya, ia tak tahu yang mana? Kakashi kembali memanggil Pakun cs untuk mencari bukunya yang asli, sedang ia melanjutkan pertarungannya dengan Sasuke. Dengan bantuan mereka, ia berhasil mendapatkan bukunya yang asli.

Kakashi menyeringai senang, begitu buku kesayangannya selamat. Ia baru akan menyimpan bukunya saat bukunya berubah jadi Naruto dan berniat mengambil loncengnya. Untungnya, gerak refleks Kakashi bagus, sehingga loncengnya tetap aman di pinggangnya. Dan, ia berhasil menyarangkan satu tendangan keras ke perut Naruto hingga bocah pirang itu terjungkal beberapa meter dan menggelepar di tanah kesakitan.

'Makan tuch, tendanganku!' batin Kakashi girang.

Kesenangan Kakashi tak berlangsung lama. Ia kembali dibuat terkejut oleh para genin muda itu. Mulut Kakashi membuka menutup seperti ikan koi saat matanya menangkap bukunya ternyata sudah berada di tangan Sasuke. Ia dengan seenak udelnya melempar-lemparkan bukunya ke atas. Mata Kakashi melotot horror melihat Sasuke mengikat bukunya dan berniat memanggangnya di tengah api unggun yang Kakashi tak tahu dibuat kapan.

Pikiran Kakashi terlalu kalut, memikirkan nasib buku kesayangannya di tangan Uchiha bungsu, hingga ia tak menyadari gerakan NaruSaku yang dengan gesit berhasil mengambil loncengnya. Tahu-tahu, loncengnya sudah berpindah tangan pada Naruto dan Sakura, sedang Sasuke tengah asyik memamerkan buku oranye Kakashi yang sudah jadi buku panggang.

' _Dam'n it. Fuck you_!' sumpah serapah Kakashi pada trio menyebalkan di depannya.

"Tenang, Sensei. Bukunya tidak gosong, kok. Ia baik-baik saja…khu khu khu…" kata Naruto sambil tertawa geli. "..di atas tiang." Lanjutnya sambil menunjuk buku Kakashi yang kini sudah terikat di atas tiang yang rencananya mau digunakan Kakashi untuk mengikat Naruto, Sasuke atau Sakura usai permainan nanti.

Itulah awal mula kisah memalukan ini. Dengan bibir manyun dan mata yang menyorot jengkel, ia menatap berang para genin asuhannya. Di luar dugaannya, ketiganya bermain cerdik dan saling bekerja sama hingga berhasil mempecundangi seorang Kakashi. Tanpa kerja sama yang baik, trik ini tak akan berhasil.

'Mungkin memang sudah saatnya Kakashi membimbing tim baru,' batin Kakashi diantara ikhlas dan tidak ikhlas. "Kalian lulus." Ujarnya dengan tidak ikhlas.

"Hore! Lulus!" sorak Sakura senang. "Lalu, kapan kami mendapat misi, Sensei?"

"Besok, kita juga sudah bisa meminta misi. Aku pergi dulu. Besok, kita kumpul lagi di sini dan di jam ini. Chao!" Kakashi menghilang dalam kepulan asap, meninggalkan ketiga tim asuhannya yang tengah bersorak-sorak gembira, merayakan kemenangannya.

….*****…..

Naruto tengah dalam perjalanan pulang ke apartemennya saat ia bersua dengan pria tua berambut putih nan panjang dengan senyum mesumnya. Sasuke mendelik menatap bengis pada kakek tua mesum yang menghadang langkah mereka. "Apa maumu, Pak tua?" tanyanya sinis.

"Dasar bocah! Dimana sopan santunmu? Apa orang tuamu tak pernah mengajarimu tata karma?" dengus pria tua itu.

"Sopan santunku untuk orang baik-baik, bukan pria tua mesum yang hobi mengintip perempuan mandi," ejek Sasuke merujuk pada kegiatan nakal pria tua itu sebelum menghadang langkah Naruto.

"Huh! Aku tak mau diajari bocah ingusan sepertimu,"

"Terserah,"

"Sudahlah Sasuke, tak usah diperpanjang. Ini kan masalah sepele. Ada perlu apa Anda dengan saya?"

"Nih, ambillah!" ujarnya seraya mengulurkan sebuah gulungan pada Naruto.

Naruto menaikkan satu alisnya bingung. Secara, ia tak pernah melihat pria tua ini, tapi kenapa ia memberikan sebuah gulungan yang sepertinya penting itu padanya? Dengan hati-hati, Naruto membukanya. Ia terkejut setelah membaca si penulis surat. Ia dengan cepat menutup gulungan itu dan menyimpannya. Ia berniat membacanya nanti di rumah.

Sasuke bertanya dengan bahasa isyarat 'Ada apa, Naruto? Apa isi gulungan itu?', namun tidak ditanggapi Naruto. Sebaliknya, ia memandang penuh penilaian pada pria tua itu. "Siapa sebenarnya Anda?"

 **TBC**

Akhirnya selesai juga. Ai nyicil ngetik fic ini selama berhari-hari. Sampai jumpa chapter selanjutnya. Aku usahakan updatenya cepat. Terakhir, mohon saran dan kritiknya.


	8. Chapter 8

**Not Mainstream**

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Adventure dan Family

Rating : T

WARNING : No YAOI, No shounen ai, murni straight, bertebaran typo, gaje, smart_Naru, Canon dan bashing beberapa chara.

Author Note : Sekali lagi author tegaskan, fic ini bukan yaoi, shounen ai atau BL, tapi MURNI STRAIGHT. Disorientasi seksual yang dialami Sasuke karena ia salah mengartikan rasa sayangnya yang terlalu besar pada Naruto. Nanti, seiring perkembangan cerita, Sasuke akan kembali normal.

Kematian Shisui adalah berita hoak yang disebarkan Minato untuk menjebak Pria misterius bertopeng yang pernah menyatroni Konoha, membersihkan nama baik klan Uchiha, mengakhiri politik diskriminasi pada Uchiha, dan mencegah kudeta.

Identitas Naruto sebagai jinchuuriki yang tahu hanya Kushina, Minato, dan Hiruzen. Jiraiya dan Shisui tidak diberitahu Minato. Shisui hanya diminta menjaga Konoha dan Naruto oleh Minato dengan jalan menjadi hokage.

Terima kasih Ai ucapkan untuk para reader yang telah berkenan meninggalkan jejak di kotak review, memfollow, dan memfav fic gaje ini yang tidak bisa Ai sebutkan satu per satu. Maaf Ai tidak bisa membalas semuanya. Arigato Gozaimasu. /(_)\

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Chapter** **Eight**

 **Kutukan Uchiha dan Misi Tim 7**

Pria bersurai putih panjang itu bergaya —memutar-mutar rambut berubannya— sok keren diiringi alunan musik tradisional Jepang untuk memberi efek dramatis, sebelum memperkenalkan namanya. "Aku adalah petapa tampan dari gunung Myobokuzan yang digilai wanita dari segala penjuru negeri dan ditakuti musuh-musuhnya. Akulah yang bernama Jiraiya," ujarnya penuh rasa bangga.

Krik krik krik…

Sayangnya, dua genin muda itu sama sekali tidak terkesan dengan acara perkenalan Jiraiya. Keduanya malah memberi Jiraiya tatapan _ill feel_. 'Dasar tua-tua keladi. Makin tua makin menjadi,' batin keduanya jengah dengan kegenitan si kakek tua. Sudahlah tua, mesum, genit pula.

'Jadi ini orang yang dimaksud tou-san?' batin Naruto. Tangannya bersedekap di atas dada, memandang penuh selidik Jiraiya. 'Dia kelihatan baik. Ia sepertinya tak punya maksud buruk denganku. Tapi, kenapa tou-san menyuruhku mewaspadainya?' pikirnya heran.

Sikap diam Naruto, memberi pengertian yang salah pada Sasuke. Sasuke pikir, Naruto terganggu dengan kehadiran Jiraiya. Karena itu, ia berfikir untuk mengusirnya dari jalan hidup Naruto. "Aku tak perduli kau itu siapa. Mau petapa sakti kek, mau orang hebat kek, mau ilmuan gila, kek, aku tak perduli. Tapi, jika kau berniat menyakiti Naruto, kau berhadapan denganku." Ujar Sasuke.

"Memang kau bisa apa? Dasar bocah!" gerutu Jiraiya. Dia akui, dulu sewaktu ia seusia dengan bocah itu, ia juga berangasan, berbangga hati, dan tak punya sopan santun. Meski demikian, ia masih punya rasa hormat pada orang yang lebih tua dan ia lebih bisa menjaga mulutnya dari bocah songong di depannya ini.

"Aku seorang shinobi bukan bocah. Dan, berhenti meremehkan aku," Ujar Sasuke tak terima. Hatinya panas sewaktu Jiraiya memandangnya sebelah mata. Jika bukan karena sedang menjaga image di depan Naruto, Sasuke pasti sudah mengaktifan saringannya dan menyerang Jiraiya.

"Memang kenyataannya begitu. Tak perduli, meski kau shinobi atau berasal dari klan Uchiha, yang namanya bocah tetap saja bocah." Balas Jiraiya sengit.

"K-KAU!" geram Sasuke tak terima. Oniksnya mengeras dan memandang Jiraiya dengan tatapan membunuh.

Jiraiya sendiri tak mau kalah. Ia pun membalas Sasuke dengan deathglear yang sama. Keduanya —dua makhluk lintas generasi ini— saling beradu deathglear. Keduanya sama-sama berusaha mengintimidasi satu sama lainnya hingga lawannya terkapar di medan pertarungan.

Naruto yang melihat semua itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Baik yang tua maupun yang muda sama gilanya. Masak, mereka bertengkar hanya karena masalah sepele? Kekanakan sekali, bukan? Walaupun begitu, Naruto tak berniat melerai keduanya. Ia memilih jadi pengawas dan wasit yang baik, daripada menengahi pertengkaran keduanya. Anggap, saja keduanya sedang melakukan penjajakan.

Untunglah, tak lama kemudian muncul makhluk bersurai perak dan memakai masker untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya di tengah-tengah mereka. Makhluk yang ditengarai bernama Kakashi Hatake ini sukses menghentikan perang deathglear antara Jiraiya dan Sasuke.

"Wahhh, ternyata kalian sudah akrab rupanya. Aku jadi terharu," ujar Kakashi sambil memandang Jiraiya dan Sasuke dengan perasaan penuh haru seperti orang tua yang sedang melepas putri semata wayangnya menikah.

Kedutan samar menghiasi pelipis Sasuke dan Jiraiya. Keduanya tersinggung dibilang akrab. "Siapa yang kau maksud sensei mesum?" / "Siapa yang kau maksud bocah?" bentak Sasuke dan Jiraiya kompak dalam waktu bersamaan. Keduanya lalu sepakat untuk melempar deathglearnya pada Kakashi, membuat putra tunggal Sakumo Hatake ini merinding disko.

"Ha ha ha…, aku hanya bercanda," ujar Kakashi sambil garuk-garuk kepala salah tingkah.

Puff…, terdengar suara geli tertahan dari bibir Naruto, menyapa gendang telinga Kakashi. Kakashi melirik Naruto dari sudut ekor matanya dan lalu memberi peringatan pada murid kesayangannya agar tidak menertawainya. Tak ingin harga dirinya semakin jatuh di depan genin asuhannya yang manis-manis dan unyu-unyu —minus Sasuke—, ia pun menanggalkan sikap OOC-nya tadi dan kembali bersikap cool.

"Ehem," dehem Kakashi meminta perhatian. "Abaikan saja kataku barusan. Anggap saja intermezzo," Putus Kakashi tak ingin memperpanjang masalah. "Well aku ucapkan selamat datang kembali ke konoha Jiraiya-sama. Senang melihat anda lagi." Ujar Kakashi berbasa-basi sekedar meraih simpati dari guru mendiang gurunya. "Dan kau, Sasuke. Ikutlah denganku! Ada hal penting yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu." Lanjutnya.

Kedua alis Sasuke bertemu. Ia heran. Memang hal penting apa yang mau dibicarakan senseinya ini dengannya? Belum juga sejam mereka berpisah, tapi senseinya sudah mencarinya. "Tak bisakah nanti saja?" tanya Sasuke dengan enggan.

"Tidak," tolak Kakashi. "Harus sekarang!"

"Tapi, sensei..?"

"Sekarang S-A-S-U-K-E!"

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Naruto?"

"Ia punya urusan sendiri. Kau tak bisa setiap waktu bersamanya, menempelinya seperti bayangan."

"Aku bukan bayangannya dan tak pernah ingin jadi bayangannya?" balas Sasuke tak terima. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan ia baik-baik saja."

"Memangnya apa yang bisa terjadi pada Naruto di Konoha yang damai ini? Penculikan? Pembunuhan? Makar jahat? Kau pikir Naruto sehebat itu, sepenting itu, sampai-sampai ada yang ingin menculiknya dan menginginkan kepalanya? Dengar bocah! Kau, Naruto, dan Sakura itu sama, masih amatir. Karir shinobimu dan Naruto bahkan belum mulai. Namamu belum masuk daftar shinobi top dunia, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir jadi target shinobi hunter."

"Dia memang tidak diincar shinobi hunter yang mengincar uang tebusan, tapi bukan berarti ia aman. Apa sensei tak melihatnya? Pria tua mesum mencurigakan ini? Bisa saja ia berbuat yang tidak-tidak pada Naruto."

"Jaga ucapanmu, Sasuke! Pria yang kau maksud itu Jiraiya, petapa senin yang juga guru Minato-sama." Ujar Kakashi memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut-denyut nyeri. 'Astaga, bocah ini! Siapa sih yang telah meracuni otaknya hingga punya pemikiran ngaco seperti itu?' batin Kakashi pusing tujuh keliling. Catatannya tentang Sasuke semakin bertambah panjang dan membuat Kakashi bingung harus memulai darimana untuk memperbaikinya.

"Hahhh? Gurunya Hokage keempat? Pria tua mesum ini?" Sasuke kembali menatap Jiraiya penuh selidik. Oniksnya memancarkan ketidak percayaan. "Masa sich?"

"Ish kau itu. Kalau tak percaya tanya saja kakakmu,"

"Hn," gumam Sasuke.

Kedut imaginer menghiasi pelipis Kakashi. Sumpah ia benci Uchiha, semua Uchiha khususnya saat mereka bergumam, 'Hn' tidak jelas. Ia punya keinginan kuat untuk memutilasi makhluk-makhluk yang bergumam 'Hn'. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu kenapa Kakashi masih bisa bertahan dengan makhluk-makhluk menyebalkan bermarga Uchiha itu hingga detik ini.

"Aku pergi dulu, Naruto! Tuan Jiraiya!" pamit Kakashi sopan diikuti Sasuke yang terlihat enggan berpisah dengan Naruto.

"Bocah itu kenapa, sih? Sikapnya aneh sekali. Dia bertingkah seperti seorang pria kasmaran yang dipaksa berpisah dari kekasihnya daripada seorang sahabat."

"Hi hi hi…" Naruto tertawa geli menanggapi.

"Dan, aku tambah heran. Kenapa kamu masih bisa tertawa, Naruto? Dia sedang memposesifi mu, menebarkan pesonanya padamu. Kau tak merasa gimana, gitu?"

"Ha ha ha…" Tawa Naruto semakin menjadi. Ia bahkan sampai memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena geli. "Anda benar-benar lucu. Persis seperti yang diceritakan tou-san. Sasuke menebar pesonanya padaku? Khu khu khu.., itu adalah lelucon paling lucu no 2 yang pernah ku dengar,"

"Hei, aku serius. Aku tidak sedang bercanda."

"Aku juga serius." Balas Naruto berusaha untuk menahan tawanya. "Ji-san, tak perlu cemas. Sasuke memang orangnya agak aneh, over protektif padaku, tapi aku yakin ia lurus seluruh tantonya Kakashi-sensei. Aku yakin Sasuke masih menyukai makhluk berdada montok, bertubuh gitar, daripada berdada rata sepertiku,"

"Keyakinan darimana itu?"

"Karena, aku pernah melihatnya bersemu merah saat menatap seorang gadis."

"Tapi, sikapnya padamu itu…." Jiraiya menelan ludahnya. "…tidak mencerminkan perilaku seorang pria normal."

"Ia hanya memenuhi sumpah dan janji seumur hidupnya pada mendiang tou-sanku, Ji-san." ujar Naruto. "Untuk menjagaku." Tambahnya sambil senyum muram tersungging di bibirnya. Meski sudah lama tiada, hampir 4 tahun, namun Naruto masih sering berduka jika teringat padanya, seakan-akan baru kemarin ayahnya meninggal.

Naruto mengerjabkan bulu mata lentiknya, mengusir rasa sedih yang menggerogotinya. Ia tak ingin seorang pun tahu kesedihannya, lalu memandangnya penuh rasa iba. Ia tak mau itu. Ia tak butuh belas kasihan dari siapapun. Ia hanya ingin diakui sebagai shinobi Konoha yang hebat seperti ayahnya. Ah bukan. Tapi, melampaui ayahnya. Itu cita-citanya.

Naruto memberi Jiraiya-guru-ayahnya senyum terbaiknya untuk menunjukkan kalau ia baik-baik saja. Naruto merendahkan suaranya dan berkata dengan suara lirih, "Sikap over protektifnya padaku adalah bukti kalau ia sayang padaku dan menganggapku sebagai saudaranya."

"Tapi..."

"Ia pernah melihatku nyaris mati, Ji-san. Karena itu, ia over protektif padaku. Ia tak mau aku terluka seperti dulu."

Mata Jiraiya memicing. Ia masih belum percaya 100% dan berniat mencari tahunya sendiri. Ia tak akan membiarkan Naruto-putra-kesayangan-mendiang-muridnya-tercinta berada di dekat orang-orang dengan dugaan orientasi seksual yang menyimpang. Hell no! Langkahi dulu mayat Jiraiya sebelum itu terjadi.

"So, apa maksud kakek menemuiku?"

"Aku ingin mengangkatmu jadi murid," ujarnya penuh sayang pada Naruto.

Safir Naruto berkilat senang karena tiga alasan. Satu, ia bangga karena diangkat murid oleh salah satu sanin legendaris Konoha. Berarti kemampuanya diakui dong. Kedua, karena ia bisa berguru pada guru yang dulu pernah mengajari tou-sannya hingga ia menjelma jadi seorang shinobi elit yang ditakuti para musuhnya. Ketiga, orang itu sendiri yang meminta kesediaan Naruto dan bukan sebaliknya. Itu sesuatu banget.

Naruto nyaris berkata iya dengan senang hati, sebelum ingat kalau kini ia telah memiliki tim sendiri, dan besok mereka sudah akan melakukan misi bersama. Ia tak bisa membuang rekan dan sensei pembimbingnya begitu saja dengan alasan egois, bahwa ia diangkat jadi murid seorang sanin legendaris. Ia merasa seperti pria brengsek, tidak setia kawan, dan juga serakah jika ia berlaku demikian.

"Aku ingin sekali bilang iya, tapi…" Naruto menarik nafas panjang dan lalu membuangnya perlahan. "…maaf. Aku tak bisa meninggalkan timku yang baru terbentuk." Lanjutnya.

"Pikirkan baik-baik, bocah! Tidak semua orang ku angkat jadi murid. Kau orang kelima yang ku akui dan ku minta langsung."

"Aku sungguh merasa tersanjung, tapi sekali lagi maaf. Aku tak bisa membuang tim ku begitu saja," ujar Naruto keras kepala.

Jiraiya menatap Naruto penuh sayang. Sebuah senyuman mengembang di bibir Jiraiya. Ia tahu bocah pirang ini sangat keras kepala dan teguh pendiriannya. Ia tak akan bergeser seincipun dari keyakinannya, meski keadaan tak lagi mendukungnya bahkan memusuhinya. Ada rasa bangga di hati Jiraiya melihat tekad baja sang calon murid.

"Aku akan tetap membuka tawaranku. Kau bisa datang kapan saja padaku." Ujarnya. "Well, sebagai hadiah perkenalan, akan ku ajarkan kamu satu jutsu hebat." Tambahnya.

"Apa itu sensei?"

"Jutsu andalan ibumu, fuinjutsu."

Wajah Naruto berseri-seri. Ia memang sangat ingin belajar fuinjutsu, namun sulit sekali mencari master fuinjutsu —selain kedua orang tuanya— di Konoha ini. Kakashi sensei lumayan bisa, tapi hanya dasarnya saja, tidak sampai tingkat lanjut, alias hanya sampai rank C atau D. "Benarkah itu, sensei?"

"Hm. Besok kita bertemu di apartemenmu pukul 7 malam,"

"Hai'k, sensei. Terima kasih banyak, sensei."

"Hmm."

Setelahnya, mereka berpisah jalan. Naruto meneruskan perjalanan pulang ke apartemen dengan hati riang. Sedang Jiraiya…? Yach, ia tak perlu ditanya lagi. Pasti sedang melanjutkan misinya mencari bahan inspirasi, baca mengintip wanita-wanita cantik dan seksi di pemandian mandi.

Naruto segera membuka gulungan surat dari ayahnya begitu tiba di apartemennya. Hatinya berdebar-debar seperti seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta, tak sabar untuk membaca isi wasiat terakhir sang ayah. Tangan Naruto bahkan sampai gemetaran saat membukanya.

 _ **Dear, Naruto.**_

 _ **Ayah berharap kau tak akan pernah membaca surat ini. Karena, jika surat ini sampai padamu, berarti aku sudah tidak ada di dunia ini. Dan, itu artinya ayah tak akan pernah bisa melihatmu tumbuh dewasa. Namun, Ayah yakin kau bisa hidup tanpa kami. Ayah percaya padamu, Nak.**_

 _ **Aku tahu anak ayah yang satu ini berotak cerdas. Sebelum membaca surat ini, ayah yakin kau sudah mengetahui apa yang hendak ayah sampaikan. Namun, tidak ada salahnya jika ayah mengatakannya. Ada rahasia besar setidaknya tiga yang kami sembunyikan darimu. Pertama, kau tidak pernah punya adik bernama Menma. Putra kami hanya satu, yaitu kau, Naruto.**_

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Dugaannya selama ini benar. Ia anak tunggal Minato-Kushina. Menma yang selama ini diaku-aku ayahnya adik kembar Naruto tidaklah nyata. Naruto kembali melanjutkan acara bacanya.

 _ **Kedua, kau bukannya tak punya cakra atau jumlah cakramu sedikit. Jumlah cakramu banyak sebagaimana keturunan Uzumaki lainnya. Namun, cakramu ayah segel ke dalam tubuhmu. Aku yakin kau pun sudah tahu hal ini, karena aku pasti sudah membuka segel cakramu sebelum aku mati. Tapi, ayah mohon Nak, jangan pernah kau gunakan cakramu. Tak ada seorang pun yang boleh tahu kalau kau memiliki system cakra dalam tubuhmu, termasuk Kakashi dan Shisui.**_

Naruto lagi-lagi menghela nafasnya. Dua kali helaan nafas dalam kurun waktu 10 menit. Naruto hanya bisa berdoa semoga kegiatan menghela nafasnya tidak mengurangi umur atau keberuntungannya sebagaimana pakem yang dipercayai dan beredar di tengah-tengah masyarakat, bahwa menghela nafas dapat mengurangi umur.

Matanya menatap nanar gulungan surat tak berdosa itu. Ada monster dalam tubuhnya yang berniat berontak, berteriak protes pada sang ayah yang tidak berdiri secara nyata di depannya. ' _Why tou-san? Why_? Kenapa aku tak boleh menggunakan atau melatih cakraku?' pikirnya dengan perasaan sesak.

Apa karena aku seorang jinchuuriki? Apa karena tou-san takut aku tak bisa melindungi diriku sendiri dari orang-orang yang benci monster itu? Tapi tou-san, keadaannya sekarang berbeda. Penduduk Konoha baik sipil maupun shinobi, kini sadar kalau mereka butuh Kyuubi di tengah-tengah mereka. Mereka tak akan mengapa-apakan aku hanya karena aku seorang jinchuuriki. Tou-san? Apa tou-san tak percaya dengan kemampuanku. Dan berratus kata tanya lainnya.

 _ **Kau pasti bertanya alasannya kenapa? Alasannya, ada pada rahasia ketiga, yakni kau seorang jinchuuriki Kyuubi. Tou-san tak ingin seorang pun tahu kalau Kyuubi masih hidup. Tou-san ingin eksistensi Kyuubi hilang dari muka bumi ini.**_

 _ **Nak, tou-san yakin kau pun pasti akan bertanya kenapa tou-san ingin membuat kabar kalau Kyuubi sudah mati. Apa kau ingat Nak? Apa yang kita bicarakan di pinggir sungai di lembah akhir sore itu? Tentang proyek mata bulan?**_

 _ **Proyek mata bulan ini sangat berbahaya, Nak, karena akan menyebabkan musnahnya peradaban shinobi. Hanya ada satu cara untuk mencegahnya, yaitu mencegah mereka mengumpulkan semua bijuu. Dengan berita matinya Kyuubi, tou-san berharap, proyek ini gagal.**_

 _ **Nak, jika ternyata rencana ayah gagal. Proyek mata bulan ini tetap dijalankan oleh orang jahat itu, kau boleh belajar mengendalikan cakramu. Bahkan, tou-san tak akan keberatan jika kau belajar Bijuu-mode di pulau Kura-kura. Ambillah gulungan untuk berlatih bijuu-mode ini dari tangan Fukatsu-sama, tetua kodok dari gunung Myoboku, tepat saat kau mendengar Ichibi dari Sunagakure ditangkap.**_

 _ **Nak, sekali lagi maafkan ayah karena membuat hidupmu susah selama ini. Tapi, percayalah Nak, apapun yang ayah lakukan semua ini karena ayah dan ibumu sangat mencintaimu.**_

Naruto menutup gulungan surat itu penuh haru. Air mata yang tadi ia tahan sedari tadi kini pecah mengalir seperti anak sungai membasahi wajahnya. Dadanya terasa sesak, dipenuhi perasaan bangga akan ayahnya. Ayahnya benar-benar hebat dan luar biasa. Demi anaknya, ia sanggup berkorban begitu besar. Kini, hati Naruto terasa hangat. Ia merasa sangat dicintai dan dilindungi.

'Arigatou tou-san. Arigatou. Aku juga sayang tou-san,' batinnya diiringi air mata yang tiada henti-hentinya mengalir.

…..*****….

Tim 7 bersiap di tempatnya masing-masing. Sasuke dan Sakura mengintai target mereka. Kakashi memberi pengarahan sambil membaca buku eronya, tidak terlihat serius dalam membimbing. Naruto? Well, jangan tanya Naruto sedang apa? Ia tengah mempersiapkan jebakan untuk si target.

"Aku melihat target arah jam 8 sekitar 5 m sedang mendekati umpan," ujar Sakura memberi laporan.

"Roger, laporan diterima. Sasuke, kau tutup pintu kabur target. Dan, kau Naruto…"

"Aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, sensei." Potong Naruto menuai helaan nafas dari senseinya.

'Aku juga tahu itu. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Sudah begitu prosedurnya,' batin Kakashi tak ambil pusing.

Target mendekati umpan. Sakura dan Sasuke bergerak cepat seperti bayangan hitam yang melintas mendekati umpan. Karena tergesa-gesa ingin segera menyelesaikan misi, Sakura bertindak ceroboh. Ia terpeleset dan mengejutkan target karena muncul tiba-tiba, hingga membuat target teriak, "MIAWW…!"

Ia dengan lihai mencakar tubuh Sakura mengenai lengan dan wajahnya sebelum kabur, meninggalkan Sakura yang menjerit kesakitan. Sasuke tak tinggal diam. Ia mengejar kucing bernama Tora, target tim mereka yang berlari melompat-lompat diantara pepohonan dengan lincah. Namun, pada akhirnya Naruto yang berhasil menangkap Tora tanpa perlawanan berarti. Mereka pun menyerahkan target mereka pada klien mereka dan menerima upah misi.

"Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau bisa menangkap si kucing sialan itu tanpa luka? Kau juga tak kesulitan menangkap ikan-ikan licin di sungai Yama waktu misi kemarin." tanya Sakura mengutarakan keheranannya dalam perjalanan pulang.

Naruto memberi Sakura cengiran ciri khasnya sebelum menjawab, "Aku sudah biasa berlatih menangkap hewan buruan dengan tou-san. Ia mengajariku menangkap target dengan menghilangkan KI (Killing Intent) sehingga target tak tahu kalau ia sudah masuk perangkap."

"Oh, wow. Kau beruntung punya ayah seperti Yondaime-sama, Naruto."

"Begitulah," kata Naruto dengan enteng tanpa beban. Ia terus menerus tersenyum, menikmati kebersamaannya bersama anggota timnya —minus Kakashi-sensei yang cabut duluan untuk membaca novel eronya dengan dalih melaporkan misi mereka— sebelum pulang ke apartemennya untuk berlatih dengan Jiraiya-sensei. "Well, aku pergi dulu ya. Petapa genit itu pasti sudah menungguku di apartemen,"

"Kau masih berlatih dengannya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku ingin jadi master fuinjutsu seperti kaa-san,"

"Hn. _Oke, good luck_ ,"

Naruto mengangguk sebelum cabut duluan, membiarkan dua orang lawan jenis Sakura dan Sasuke berdua saja. "Emm, Sasuke-kun. Apa kau mau…"

"Aku pulang dulu. Aku ada janji dengan aniki," Potong Sasuke sambil berlalu pergi menuai desahan kecewa dari Sakura. Dengan langkah gontai ia kembali ke rumahnya. 'Setidaknya ia tak lagi membentakku,' batinnya positif thinking.

Hari-hari tim 7 disibukkan dengan misi rank D dan berlatih. Kakashi sensei cukup serius dalam melatih genin-genin asuhannya, khususnya latihan tim. Ia beberapa kali menguji formasi mereka. Namun, ia tak lupa memberi anggota timnya menu latihan individual pada masing-masing anggotanya.

Khusus untuk Sakura, ia mendapat porsi latihan genjutsu lebih banyak. Kakashi niat banget untuk menghapus penyakit fansgirlnya Sakura yang sering kali malah menghambat misi mereka.

Naruto lebih banyak mendapat latihan fisik dari Kakashi. Mengingat Naruto yang tak punya cakra, maka mau tak mau, Kakashi harus memperkuat taijutsu dan kenjutsu Naruto agar ia bisa mengimbangi kekurangannya. Terkadang, ia pun memantau perkembangan pelajaran fuinjutsu Naruto.

Untuk memperdalam teknik Chi-kungnya, Naruto belajar otodidak. Ia berlatih seorang diri. Berkat latihannya yang rutin, kini ia sudah bisa bergerak secepat Shisui. Ia bisa muncul dan menghilang secara tiba-tiba dalam sekejab mata, persis seperti hantu yang tak bisa dilacak hawa keberadaannya bahkan oleh hewan pelacak seperti Pakun dkk.

Untuk Sasuke..., sifat pilih kasihnya Kakashi muncul. Well sebetulnya Kakashi tak ingin pilih kasih sih, tapi sikap buruk Sasuke yang songong, judes, arogan dan minim rasa hormat pada yang lebih tua, membuat Kakashi bersikap demikian. Sasuke jarang, nyaris tidak pernah dilatih secara individual oleh Kakashi. Sasuke lebih banyak diberi pekerjaan kasar, diperbantukan tanpa upah oleh Kakashi, dengan dalih latihan hidup bermasyarakat.

Hal ini jelas membuat adik Itachi Uchiha ini tak senang. Tapi, ia tak bisa berbuat banyak selain mengikuti apa kata Kakashi. Soalnya, ayah dan kakaknya memberi restu penuh pada Kakashi untuk mendidik Sasuke. Mengingat hal itu, membuat Sasuke ingin mengumpat saja. Nasibnya apes betul.

Seperti hari ini. Sasuke berjalan menyusuri jalanan Konoha yang tampak lengang karena hari sudah sore, dengan tubuh yang lelah dan kotor. Bibirnya tak bosan-bosannya menggerutu panjang lebar. "Sialan tuh, Kakashi. Seenaknya saja menyuruhku ini, itu. Memangnya aku ini babu?"

"Sas!" panggil seseorang yang tak digubris Sasuke karena ia sibuk dengan berbagai umpatan yang ia layangkan pada Kakashi. "Sasuke! Ada apa? Kenapa kau bicara sendiri?" ulangnya.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya. Niat awalnya menyemprot orang tak tahu diri yang sudah berani mengganggu acara mengutuknya, namun ia telan kembali segala macam caciannya. "Hn, bukan apa-apa." Balasnya. "Nii-chan sedang apa?"

"Jalan-jalan. Bagaimana latihanmu hari ini? Sukses?"

"Hn," gumam Sasuke enggan menceritakan menu latihan najis dari senseinya.

Kedua kakak beradik itu lalu berbincang singkat sambil jalan santai menikmati pemandangan sore di Konohagakure. Sesekali, Itachi menyapa warga desa atau rekannya dan membalas sapaan mereka, sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Ia juga terkadang berhenti untuk membeli sesuatu seperti dango atau barang tak jelas yang diam-diam dikoleksi Itachi. Obsesi Itachi ternyata mengumpulkan pernak-pernik unik yang menurut Sasuke sampah.

Tiba-tiba, Sasuke berhenti. Ia menatap jauh ke depan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Itachi melirik adiknya dengan perasaan was-was, meski berhasil ia tutupi dengan baik dibalik face pokernya. Hatinya dilanda perasaan galau akut. "Sas, ada apa? Kenapa berhenti?" tanya hati-hati, berusaha menahan perasaan cemas yang berkecamuk dalam dadanya.

Mata Sasuke berkaca-kaca, dengan pandangan yang masih membuat hati Itachi kebat-kebit. 'Adikku bukan maho. Adikku bukan maho,' batin Itachi dalam hati berulang-ulang. Rasa takut jika adiknya menyimpang membuat tubuh ketua anbu kita ini gelisah, berdiri tak nyaman.

"Aku tak tahu, Nii-chan. Melihat Naruto seperti itu…" Sasuke menunjuk Naruto yang berdiri di sana sedang tersenyum simpul di depan pria tua yang Itachi ketahui bernama Jiraiya dan Jiraiya yang mengelus-elus puncak kepala Naruto penuh sayang. "…membuat hatiku… entahlah. Aku tak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya. Rasanya sesak di sini." Lanjut Sasuke menunjuk dadanya, yang membuat Itachi nyaris berhenti bernafas.

Itachi seperti tersedak air ludahnya sendiri. Oniksnya melotot horror. 'Adikku tidak maho. Adikku tidak maho,' rapalnya dalam hati berulang-ulang dengan dada yang semakin berdegup kencang. Bulir keringat dingin menggantung di pelipis pria tampan ini, meski ada ada dua luka yang melintang mengotori kemulusan wajahnya.

"Aku tak tahu kalau Naruto bisa tertawa tulus seperti itu. Ku pikir setelah kematian ayah dan ibunya, ia tak akan bisa tersenyum seperti itu lagi." Ujar Sasuke lumayan boros kosakata.

"Eh," gumam Itachi kini bingung. "Maksudmu?" tanyanya berusaha agar nadanya tetap datar dan tidak terlihat menggebu-gebu.

"Naruto dulu memiliki sebuah senyuman yang sangat indah, yang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya ikut bahagia. Senyuman Naruto seperti mentari yang menyinari hati siapapun. Aniki juga pasti merasa begitu." Ujar Sasuke dengan mata menatap langit senja.

Lalu, wajah Sasuke berubah masam. Ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman muram. "Namun, setelah malam naas di kompleks Uchiha itu, ia berubah. Bibirnya memang sedang tersenyum dan selalu terlihat biasa saja, tapi aku tahu senyum indahnya tak pernah lagi muncul. Senyumnya tak pernah sampai ke mata. Naruto tak lagi bahagia seperti dulu. Dan, semua ini salahku,"

Itachi terkejut. Ia tak pernah tahu jika Sasuke menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kematian Yondaime beserta istri dan anaknya Menma. Sasuke tak pernah mengatakannya ataupun membahasnya selama ini. Ia terlalu sibuk bercerita soal kegiatan si pirang dengan antusiasnya, menimbulkan pikiran yang bukan-bukan akan hubungan SasuNaru.

"Sas? _Are you oke_?" tanya Itachi hati-hati, namun tidak beroleh jawaban. Sasuke sibuk dengan pikiran muramnya dan itu membuat Itachi cemas. "Kata siapa ini salahmu? Ini bukan salah siapa-siapa. Ini adalah takdir," lanjut Itachi bijak.

Sasuke mengerjab-ngerjabkan bulu matanya agar air matanya tidak turun dan membasahi pipinya. "Tidak Aniki. Ini bukan takdir, tapi salahku. Salahku Naruto tak bahagia." ujarnya dengan pandangan menerawang jauh. Sasuke menggigit bibirnya kasar untuk mencegahnya menangis. Pria tak akan menangis lebih-lebih Uchiha. Di tempat umum pula. Itu memalukan, melanggar kode etik Uchiha pasal 10 ayat 3.

"Aku tahu, jika Minato-sama bersama Menma dan istrinya tidak datang ke kompleks Uchiha malam itu, hari ini akulah yang berada di posisi Naruto. Aku akan hidup sebatang kara seperti Naruto. Dalam semalam, aku akan kehilangan seluruh orang yang ku sayangi. Dalam waktu semalam, hidupku tak akan sama lagi. Karena itu… aku… aku…"

"Ap-apa?"

"Karena itu, aku berusaha untuk menebusnya. Aku rela jadi apa saja untuk Naruto. Aku mau jadi bodyguard, ayah, ibu, kakak, atau siapapun asal Naruto bahagia. Aku rela bertingkah OOC, tidak berperilaku layaknya seorang Uchiha, asal Naruto tersenyum seperti itu lagi. Aku..aku sayang pada Naruto, aniki. Apa yang membuatnya sakit, aku pun sakit. Aku tak mau ia terluka dan lalu menangis."

Itachi mengusap rambut Sasuke penuh sayang. Ada rasa plong tumbuh di hatinya mendengar pengakuan Sasuke. Sepertinya kali ini Shisui benar dan ia salah. Hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke tidaklah seperti yang ia pikirkan dan Sasuke tidak punya perasaan menyimpang. Ia hanya agak berlebihan dalam menyayangi Naruto.

Mungkin kutukan Uchiha itu benar adanya. Para Uchiha bisa bersikap over protektif pada orang yang disayanginya, cahayanya. Catat disayanginya dan bukan dicintainya sebagai seorang pendamping hidup. Mereka bersedia melakukan apa saja untuk cahayanya, hingga melakukan hal-hal yang OOC dan bukan Uchiha sekali demi dia. Yach, seperti Sasuke dengan Naruto itu.

"Aku senang kau menyayangi Naruto seperti kau menyayangi keluargamu sendiri. Tapi, itu salah."

"Maksud aniki?"

"Jika kau terus-menerus menyortir siapa yang boleh dan tidak boleh berdekatan dengan Naruto, lalu bagaimana Naruto belajar? Ia tak akan jadi kuat jika kau terus-menerus jadi babysisternya." Ujar Itachi penuh sayang memberi pengertian pada adiknya. "Kau tak perlu jadi ayah, ibu, atau bodyguardnya untuk menunjukkan rasa sayangmu pada Naru-chan. Cukup jadi saudara dan sahabat untuknya, yang menemaninya dan memberinya tempat bersandar saat ia sedih, lelah, dan terluka."

"Aniki.." bisik Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya pada tubuh sang kakak.

Sekarang, ia sadar kesalahan apa yang telah diperbuatnya selama ini. Ia memang terlalu over protektif, mencurigai siapapun yang terlihat dekat dengan Naruto. Ia bahkan curiga dengan kedekatan Kakashi-Naruto. Ia berpikir jika Kakashi punya maksud terselubung pada Naruto karena itu, ia selalu bersikap buruk di depan senseinya. Sasuke janji, setelah ini, ia tak akan lagi over protektif dan memberikan kebebasan yang pantas pada sahabat yang amat disayanginya.

"Bagaimana dengan rekan timmu yang lain? Kunoichi berambut pink itu?" tanya Itachi mengalihkan percakapan.

"Haruno? Yach lumayan. Dia cukup bagus untuk pekerjaannya. Tapi, dia terlalu berisik. Aku tak suka,"

Itachi tertawa geli mendengarnya. "Semua wanita memang berisik. Bahkan Ka-san juga berisik. Kau ingat? Ia sering memarahiku untuk segera menikah karena ingin segera menimang cucu. Tapi, itulah kelebihannya."

"Kelebihan?"

"Heem. Keberisikan wanita itu adalah tanda jika ia perduli dengan kita. Dengar Sasuke! Nii-chan kasih tahu rahasia besar tentang wanita," ujar Itachi membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Ia mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang hendak anikinya sampaikan.

"Wanita bisa jadi malaikat jika kau memperlakukan mereka dengan baik dan rendah hati. Karena itu, kau harus menjaga sikapmu di depan wanita. Jika tidak.."

"Jika tidak?" celetuk Sasuke penasaran.

"Jika tidak hidupmu tak akan pernah tenang. Kau akan dibayangi dengan kesialan dan segala macam kemalangan dari kaum ini." Ujar Itachi menuai tatapan tak percaya dari Sasuke. Itachi tersenyum kecil dan berbisik, "Wanita bisa jadi iblis jika kau bersikap buruk pada mereka. Itu sebabnya tou-san tak pernah memperlakukan kaa-san dengan buruk, meski kaa-san terkadang melakukan kesalahan,"

Dahi Sasuke mengernyit. Apa yang dikatakan kakaknya, ada betulnya, meski Sasuke tak akan mengakui. Sakura memang sangat memperhatikan rekan-rekan timnya ketika aura angelnya sedang keluar. Ia pasti yang pertama tahu, jika ada rekan timnya yang terluka. Dan, gadis pink itu akan sibuk dengan peralatan P3K dan akan berceramah macam-macam soal keselamatan tim.

Sebaliknya, saat aura iblisnya keluar, Sakura bisa jadi sangar layaknya monster. Biasanya sih, Sakura-evil-mode ini muncul pada saat Naruto sudah keterlaluan menggoda gadis itu. Gadis itu pasti langsung mengamuk dan menghajar Naruto sampai babak belur.

Kakashi biasanya langsung menyingkir begitu Sakura mengaktifkan mode evilnya. Ia tak ingin jadi korban amukan Sakura. Sedang, Sasuke? Yach, Sasuke bisa ditebak. Sasuke melihat acara pembantaian Naruto oleh Sakura dengan wajah bengong, tapi tetap cool andalannya seakan-akan itu sebuah film.

Di luar mode evilnya dan kecentilannya yang selalu mencoba menarik perhatian Sasuke, Sakura cukup membantu tim. Beberapa dari misi mereka nyaris gagal kalau Sakura tidak ada. Sakura yang pertama maju menghadapi klien mereka yang cerewet dan bengisnya minta ampun. Dan yang terpenting, gadis itu sangat bisa diandalkan dalam membuat laporan tim. Soalnya, Naruto dan Sasuke lumayan malas membuat laporan. Jadi, untuk urusan laporan mereka menyerahkan sepenuhnya pada Sakura.

"Atau kau lebih suka satu tim dengan Hyuuga?" ujar Itachi membuyarkan lamunan indah Sasuke. "Dia cukup hebat."

"Nope, nggak sudi." Balas Sasuke. "Dia itu terlalu suram dan yang terburuk dia sering pingsan jika diajak bercakap-cakap oleh lawan jenisnya. Misi kami pasti berakhir berantakan jika satu tim dengannya." Dalihnya ketika kakaknya dengan isyarat meminta penjelasan.

"Atau, nona Yamanaka?"

Sasuke membuat tanda silang besar, menolak mentah-mentah usul kakaknya. "Hiiiy…, lebih baik aku satu tim dengan Maito Guy daripada satu tim dengan gadis centil sok seksi itu."

Senyum Itachi semakin lebar. Tiba-tiba, ia ingin menggoda Sasuke lebih jauh. "Kau yakin? Haruno-san tidak terlihat kompeten. Dia tak punya jutsu andalan yang khas seperti nona Yamanaka dan nona Hyuuga itu. Aku yakin ia hanya akan membuat repot timmu saja."

Sasuke melemparkan delikan tak terima pada kakaknya. Entah mengapa ia tak senang mendengar sang kakak menjelek-jelekkan satu-satunya kunoichi dalam timnya. "Jangan bicara sembarangan! Kata siapa Sakura tak berguna? Ia mungkin payah, jutsu yang dikuasainya hanya sebatas rank D saja, tapi bukan berarti ia lemah." Ujar Sasuke ketus mengingat rekannya yang berambut pink.

"Aku tahu lebih dari siapapun. Sakura seorang kunoichi yang gigih. Ia berlatih lebih keras daripada kami untuk mengejar ketertinggalannya. Dan, aku lihat usahanya mulai menunjukkan kemajuan. Aku percaya kelak Sakura akan menjadi kunoichi yang hebat melebihi Yamanaka atau Hyuuga itu. Bahkan, ia mungkin bisa melampaui Tsunade-hime."

Alis Itachi mencuat ke atas, heran. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke membicarakan orang lain selain Naruto dengan nada menggebu-gebu seperti ini. Jangan-jangan.. Ukh, mendadak perut Itachi mulas memikirkan sang adik jatuh cinta pada gadis berambut pink norak itu. Alamat ia akan menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan gadis pink norak itu, dong? Ugh.. Itachi meneguk ludahnya kasar.

'Jika Sasuke menikah dengan Sakura, kira-kira anak-anaknya seperti apa ya? Jangan-jangan nanti keponakannya penggemar warna ngejreng seperti ibunya dan bukannya mengikuti warna kalem kesukaan ayahnya? Atau, yang terburuk, ia berambut pink seperti ibunya?' pikir Itachi dengan perut yang kini melilit perih seperti dipilin.

Itachi bisa menolerir keberadaan Naruto yang kadang-kadang diundang makan malam oleh ayahnya, tapi keponakan berambut pink? Heck! Tubuh Itachi mengejang membayangkan masa depannya nanti dengan keponakan-keponakan berambut pink yang berkeliaran di sekitarnya dan memanggilnya "Ji-san! Ji-san!" Mata Itachi membeliak horror. Berharap itu hanya bayangannya saja dan tak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan. Itu terlalu mengerikan.

'Semoga Sasuke tidak bersama Sakura. Semoga Sasuke tidak bersama Sakura.' Doa Itachi. Mulai hari ini, Itachi akan berdoa pada Kami-sama agar Sasuke tidak pernah menyukai gadis berambut pink norak rekan timnya di tim 7.

"Jadi kau sudah senang dengan timmu yang sekarang?" ujar Itachi mengabaikan pikiran absurdnya tentang Sasuke dan anak-anaknya kelak. 'Setidaknya, sekarang aku yakin kalau adikku bukan penganut aliran jeruk makan jeruk,' pikir Itachi berpositif thinking.

"Lumayan," ujar Sasuke berkebalikan dengan isi hatinya yang bilang, 'Bukan senang lagi, tapi bahagia. Inilah _the dream team_ ,'

Dan tanpa terasa, berkat percakapan ringan mereka, dua kakak beradik Uchiha ini sampai juga di kediaman mereka sebelum matahari tenggelam dari arah Barat.

…..*****…..

"Bagus. Dengan kemampuan kalian dan laporan bagus dari klien-klien kalian selama ini, ku rasa kalian sudah layak naik tingkat. Mulai besok kalian bisa mengambil misi rank C seperti pengawalan."

'Pengawalan? Ke luar desa dong?' pikir Naruto terkejut dan cemas dalam waktu bersamaan.

Naruto begitu larut dalam lamunannya hingga mengabaikan segala perkataan hokagenya. Ia masih diam seribu bahasa dan menanggapi sambil lalu pertanyaan Sakura yang antusias dengan kenaikan tingkat mereka selama perjalanan pulang. Otaknya begitu penuh dengan berbagai kemungkinan jika ia mendapat misi keluar desa.

"Maaf, aku pulang dulu. Aku ada latihan." Ujar Naruto berpamitan dengan sopan pada timnya. Ia butuh waktu untuk berfikir. Ia pun segera menghilang dalam kepulan asap, tak berniat menunggu jawaban rekan timnya.

Malamnya, Naruto berbaring dengan gelisah di kasurnya. Besok, untuk pertama kalinya ia mendapat misi keluar desa. Ia cemas jikalau penyusup yang dulu pernah berniat membantai klan Uchiha sekaligus yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuanya, kembali datang menyatroni Konoha setelah kepergiannya.

Naruto tak akan segelisah ini, jika para shinobi Konoha ada yang bisa mendeteksi kehadiran si penyusup itu. Sayangnya, selain Naruto tak ada yang bisa. Dan, ini sangat berbahaya. Pria bertopeng misterius itu bisa leluasa memasuki Konoha dan menyusup ke tempat-tempat rahasia di Konoha, tanpa ada yang mengetahuinya.

Bagaimana kalau ia memasuki kediaman hokage lalu membunuhnya dan mengambil mata Shisui-nii? Bisa saja kan ia memanfaatkan mata Shisui-nii yang bisa mengeluarkan jutsu Kotoamatsukami untuk rencana jahatnya? Atau, ia bisa saja memasuki tempat-tempat penting di Konoha lalu mencuri barang-barang berharga seperti gulungan jutsu S-rank. Dan, yang terburuk bagaimana kalau ia berusaha mencuri jasad keluarganya untuk mengambil cakra Kyuubi?

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya jadi miring ke kiri menghadap tembok. Matanya menatap temboknya yang ia cat oranye menyala seperti warna bajunya. Biasanya, ia bisa tertidur setelah memandangi warna kesukaannya, namun hari ini matanya tampak enggan terpejam. Otaknya terlalu penuh dengan segala syak prasangka dan ketakutan ini, itu begitu ia sudah tidak ada di desa.

Kecemasan Naruto bukan mengada-ada. Naruto menyadari sesuatu yang penting yang terlewat dari perhitungan sang ayah untuk mencegah proyek mata bulan. Dari catatan penting ayahnya, ia tahu jika hokage kedua berhasil menciptakan jutsu untuk membangkitkan orang mati. Bagaimana kalau orang jahat itu berhasil menguasai jutsu Hokage kedua? Dengan jutsu ini, orang-orang jahat itu bisa saja membangkitkan ayahnya dan lalu merebut Kyuubi lagi. Dengan kata lain, dunia masih dalam bahaya.

"Ini tak boleh dibiarkan. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mencegahnya. Tak ada yang boleh mengotak-atik jasad tou-san dan kaa-san, apalagi membangkitkannya untuk tujuan buruk," kata Naruto.

Naruto bangkit dari acara berbaringnya. Sebelum bertindak, Naruto memetakan dimana saja para anbu bersembunyi, berpatroli untuk mengamankankan Konoha terlebih dahulu. Ia ingin memastikan semuanya aman dan misinya hari ini sukses. Ia pun bersiap-siap begitu semua informasi yang ia butuhkan ada di tangan.

Malam ini, Naruto mengenakan baju hitam-hitamnya agar tak menarik perhatian. Baju kebesarannya ia pajang manis dalam gantungan baju di dinding kamarnya. Ia harus melakukan rencananya malam ini juga sebelum ia memperoleh misi keluar desa. Naruto lalu bergerak cepat, namun hati-hati tanpa suara mendekati bangunan makam kedua orang tuanya.

"Ini dia," katanya lirih nyaris seperti hembusan angin. Tangannya dengan cekatan membuat goresan huruf-huruf fuin nan rumit yang hanya bisa dibaca Naruto di atas gulungan kertas. Ia sudah akan mengaktifkan jutsu itu saat sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, Naru-chan?"

"Eh," gumam Naruto dengan mata terbelalak. Ia terkejut mendapati hokagenya sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan malas di balik bayangan. "Aku..aku…"

"Ku harap kau punya alasan yang bagus untuk ini, Naruto. Apa kau tahu menyatroni makam shinobi penting Konoha hukumannya sangat berat. Aku bisa memasukkanmu ke dalam penjara dengan tuduhan mencuri jutsu, tak perduli meski itu jenasah kedua orang tuamu sendiri atau bahkan memberimu hukuman mati." lanjutnya sambil keluar dari balik bayangan.

"Aku tidak mencuri. Aku hanya..hanya menjalankan misi dari tou-san," ujarnya lirih.

Salah satu alis Shisui naik ke atas. "Misi? Misi seperti apa?"

"Nii-chan tahu bukan kalau besok aku ada misi keluar desa?"

"Hn, lalu?"

"Nii-chan masih ingat penyusup misterius yang dulu menyatroni kompleks Uchiha dan membantai sebagian Uchiha itu bukan?" Shisui mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Dia lolos dari semua deteksi para shinobi sensor Konoha. Hanya aku seorang yang bisa mendeteksinya. Jika ia berniat menyusup ke Konoha lagi tanpa ketahuan, ia pasti akan menunggu aku tak ada di desa."

Naruto mengambil nafas sejenak sebelum kembali menjelaskan. "Dan, sekaranglah waktu yang tepat bagi mereka untuk memasuki Konoha,"

'Masuk akal,' pikir Shisui. Ia juga percaya pria bertopeng misterius itu suatu saat akann kembali ke Konoha cepat atau lambat. "Menurutmu, apa tujuan mereka mereka datang lagi ke Konoha, Naruto?" tanya Shisui ingin tahu opini juniornya ini.

"Mungkin untuk mencuri jasad keluargaku atau lebih tepatnya Kyuubi,"

Alis Shisui naik lebih ke atas. Keheranannya semakin menjadi-jadi. "Mencuri Kyuubi? Bisakah?" tanyanya setengah tak percaya mengingat keluarga Naruto sudah lama mati.

"Bisa dengan jutsu milik Hokage kedua yakni edo tensei. Mereka bisa menghidupkan tou-san atau kaa-san dengan jutsu edo tensei lalu mengekstrak cakra Kyuubi."

'Betul juga,' pikir Shisui menyetujui. "Lalu, apa rencanamu?"

"Aku akan memasang jebakan di jasad kaa-san, tou-san, dan Menma. Aku membuat segel yang berfungsi seperti alarm pada tubuh keluargaku. Siapapun yang datang ke tempat ini selain aku maka alarmnya akan aktif dan memberi tahu Konoha adanya penyusup."

"Dengan begitu kita bisa meringkusnya. Cerdas. Brilian. " puji Shisui.

"Tidak. Biarkan saja dia datang dan mengambil jasad keluargaku,"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena, dengan mengikuti penyusup itu, kita bisa tahu markas mereka bukan?"

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan jasad keluargamu, Naru-chan? Itu terlalu riskan."

"Tenang saja aku sudah menyiapkan rencana cadangan. Aku membuat segel lain yang berfungsi seperti timer. Jika ada yang mengotak-atik tubuh tou-san, kaa-san, atau Menma maka segelnya akan aktif dan berubah jadi bom. Dengan begitu jasad mereka aman dan tak bisa diotak-atik lagi."

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Ya. Aku sudah mengujinya bersama Jiraiya-sensei,"

"Baiklah aku setuju dengan rencanamu. Aku akan memberimu misi ini, misi rank S bersama Kakashi. Kau sudah dengar rencana Naru-chan bukan, Kakashi?"

"Ya," jawab orang yang dimaksud. Tak lama kemudian, Kakashi pun keluar dari balik bayangan.

"Sensei? Kenapa sensei bisa ada di sini?" tanya Naruto terkejut. 'Dan kenapa aku tak menyadarinya?' tambahnya dalam hati.

"Aku jadi anbu elit bukan tanpa alasan Naruto," jawab Kakashi. "Kau mungkin sudah sangat familiar dengan cakraku hingga kau lupa untuk mewaspadaiku. Iya, bukan? Kau ceroboh, Naruto. Itu bisa membahayakanmu. Bagaimana kalau aku ini berubah jadi musuhmu?"

"Maaf, sensei."

"Anggaplah ini pelajaran untuk lebih hati-hati dan tidak meremehkan, meski kau berada di daerahmu sendiri dan bersama orang-orang yang kau percayai."

"Hai'k, sensei."

Setelah itu, Naruto melanjutkan misinya, menulis huruf-huruf fuin yang membentuk segel. Segelnya, ia samarkan dengan sangat baik sehingga jika kau tak menggunakan doujutsu mangenkyou saringan, kau tak akan bisa membacanya.

Diam-diam, Kakashi menatap Naruto penuh rasa bangga. Anak didiknya telah banyak berkembang. Di usianya yang masih belia berhasil menciptakan jutsu baru. Hahh, ia jadi mengingat masa-masa saat ia muda dulu, tepatnya ketika ia menciptakan jutsu chidori yang sampai sekarang belum ia wariskan pada siapapun. Dengan kata lain, baru Kakashi seorang yang menguasai chidori ini.

"Sekarang istirahatlah. Kalian masih ada misi penting besok. Untuk urusan di sini, serahkan padaku."

"Hai'k!" balas keduanya kompak sebelum menghilang.

Shisui menatap keduanya sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya pada jasad Yondaime. "Anda beruntung memiliki putra yang cerdas seperti Naru-chan. Ia bahkan bisa berfikir sampai sejauh itu." Ujar Shisui sebelum melakukan shunshin kembali ke kediamannya.

…..*****…

Kepergian tim 7 diantar oleh Hokage-sama dan ketua anbu Konoha yang berdiri di sampingnya. Hokage mereka memberi petuah singkat pada tim 7 karena ini misi perdana mereka keluar desa. Khusus untuk Sasuke, ia mendapat tambahan bonus petuah dari Hokage mereka.

"Jaga sikapmu, Sasuke! Aku tak mau dengar hal-hal buruk mengenaimu di luar sana yang akan mencoreng nama baik Konoha dan juga klan kita, klan Uchiha,"

"Hn," gumam Sasuke acuh dan melenggang pergi begitu saja diikuti tatapan minta maaf dari Kakashi.

'Bocah sialan!' gerutu Kakahi dalam hati. 'Ia masih saja tak berubah. Tetap saja songong. Kayaknya ia butuh treatmen yang lebih keras untuk melunakkan sikapnya,' batin Kakashi sudah menyusun tema latihan najis untuk Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa Sakura? Dari tadi diam saja. Ada masalah?" tanya Naruto setelah agak jauh meninggalkan desa.

"Sepertinya anikinya Sasuke tak suka padaku. Ia terus-menerus mendelik padaku," ujar Sakura menghela nafas lelah. "Apa ada yang salah denganku?"

Naruto tersenyum keki. Sebenarnya, ia sudah tahu apa yang membuat Itachi-nii tak suka dengan Sakura. Secara, Naruto juga pernah diberi tatapan yang sejenis karena kegemarannya memakai baju menyala. Tapi, ia tak tega mengatakannya. Ia tak ingin membuat gadis ini terluka dan lalu tak percaya diri dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja."

"Kau pikir aku buta? Ia jelas-jelas menatapku sangar."

"Eto..itu.. Ukh.." Naruto mati gaya. Ia terpojok sekarang.

"Abaikan saja!" balas Sasuke dengan niat menghibur. Namun, Sakura masih berduka. Awan mendung masih menghiasi emeraldnya. "Mungkin aniki kurang piknik. Soalnya, hokage kita lumayan kejam untuk urusan libur. Dalam sebulan ini, aniki hanya mendapat cuti satu atau dua hari saja. Itu pun sering dibatalkan." Jelas Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura ingin tahu.

Sasuke mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Kelak, aku tak bakalan mau dipilih jadi ketua anbu. Aku tak mau mengorbankan hari liburku untuk tetek bengek bernama misi."

'Hanya orang gila yang memilihmu jadi ketua anbu,' balas Kakashi dalam hati, mengomentari pernyataan Sasuke sambil berjalan di belakang Tazuna klien mereka. 'Atau orang yang putus asa karena tak ada yang menyalonkan diri selain dirimu,' tambahnya masih dalam hati.

"Tapi, ku rasa Konoha tak akan sesibuk itu kalau kau jadi ketua anbu," celetuk Naruto.

"Maksudmu?"

"Yah, kau dengan tatapan beracun dan kata-kata sadismu sudah cukup untuk membuat musuh-musuhmu lari tunggang langgang sebelum mereka berfikir mau menyerang Konoha." Goda Naruto.

"Diam kau!" gerutu Sasuke galak yang membuahkan tawa kecil dari Naruto.

Naruto menghentikan tawanya saat merasakan cakra asing di depan mereka. Orang itu memang menolkan cakranya, namun Naruto masih bisa merasakan cakra yang familiarnya dan juga hawa membunuhnya. Matanya menyipit curiga melihat genangan air tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Well, begitu pula dengan Kakashi, Sasuke dan Sakura.

Mereka berkomunikasi lewat mata. Mereka membuat formasi dengan hati-hati, berpura-pura tak menyadari keberadaan shinobi yang mengintai mereka di depan. Meski sudah siap, Sakura tetap saja berteriak terkejut saat tubuh dua shinobi muncul dari genangan air dengan rantai panjang membelah tubuh Kakashi jadi dua.

"Sakura ambil posisi!" perintah Naruto. Naruto dan Sasuke maju ke depan untuk menghadapi musuh mereka.

Sakura meski belum hilang rasa terkejutnya dan ada rasa takut menggelayutinya melihat pembunuhan pertama di depan matanya, namun ia tak lupa dengan misinya. Ia menyiapkan kunainya melindungi kakek Tazuna dengan nyawa taruhannya. Ia tak bisa mengendorkan kewaspadaannya sedikitpun sebelum Sasuke dan Naruto membunuh dua shinobi itu.

Setelah membereskan musuhnya, barulah Kakashi muncul. Rupanya, yang lawan mereka bunuh dengan rantai itu adalah chi-bunshin Kakashi untuk memberi kesempatan Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura menghadapi lawan mereka. Ia tersenyum bangga dengan cara kerja ketiga genin asuhannya.

"Bagus, kalian hebat. Kalian bisa tetap tenang menghadapi situasi seperti apapun dan tak lupa dengan misi kalian." Puji Kakashi sebelum memandang Tazuna dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. "Well, Tazuna-san sepertinya ada yang lupa kau sampaikan pada kami. Seharusnya misi ini hanya melindungi anda dari gerombolan perampok dan bukannya ninja pelarian seperti..."

"Sudahlah sensei. Tak usah dibahas lagi. Lebih baik kita segera berangkat agar cepat sampai ke desa Nami." Potong Naruto.

"Naruto!" cela Kakashi tak suka dengan sikap seenaknya Naruto yang terkadang muncul.

Kakashi tahu anggota timnya bukan hanya meriah dalam penampilan, dengan kemampuan yang lumayan timpang, namun juga khatam dengan sisi lain dari mereka. Jika Sakura seorang fansgirl Sasuke akut cenderung gila, Sasuke mempunyai watak arogan, egois, megalomaniak, maka Naruto ini orang paling seenaknya sendiri. Di samping berisik.

"Sensei! Anda tahu kan desa Nami itu seperti apa? Desa Nami itu berbatasan dengan Kirigakure yang tengah dilanda perang saudara saat ini. Mana mungkin mereka punya uang yang cukup untuk membayar misi rank B?" jelas Naruto dengan wajah bosan. "Aku tak mau pulang ke Konoha dengan alasan dibohongi klien. Aku tak mau jadi bahan ejekan Kiba. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap melanjutkan misi ini. Jika sensei enggan, sensei bisa balik lagi ke Konoha tanpaku.

'Oh, tambahkan pula kekeras kepalaannya yang melegenda.' Gerutu Kakashi dalam hati. Kakashi hanya bisa mengelus dada dan berdoa agar diberi kesabaran yang tanpa batas oleh Kami-sama untuk menghadapi tingkah polah buruk genin asuhannya. "Bagaimana dengan kau dan Sakura? Apa pendapat kalian?" tanya Kakashi pada Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Aku ikut si Dobe," jawab Sasuke menuai kernyitan tak terima dari Naruto dan celaan dengan sikap tidak sopannya Sasuke dari Kakashi.

"Aku…" Sakura ragu-ragu mengambil keputusan.

"Tenang saja Sakura. Sensei kita ini hebat. Ia mendapat julukan Kakashi Si Ninja Peniru yang konon sudah mencopy 1000 jutsu. Aku yakin ia akan tak akan membiarkan kita mati terbunuh," sahut Naruto dengan santainya membuat Kakashi mengernyit tak suka. Secara tak langsung, Naruto berniat mengorbankan dirinya untuk keberhasilan misi mereka.

"Kalau begitu, aku setuju denganmu," ujar Sakura tak ingin kalah dari dua rekannya. Toh, kemampuan Sasuke dan Naruto juga mumpuni. Keduanya pasti mampu menghadapi lawan mereka nanti.

"Terima kasih," ujar Tazuna tulus. Ia terharu dengan jiwa social para genin muda Konoha. Meski, ucapan bocah pirang itu terdengar egois dan seenaknya, namun ia bisa membaca watak social dan gemar menolong bocah itu. 'Beda sekali dengan genin-genin Kirigakura,' pikirnya muram.

Ia sedih dengan keadaan ekonomi desanya yang terpuruk dan carut marut, terseret dampak buruk dari perang saudara di desa Kirigakure. Tekadnya untuk membangun jembatan semakin berkobar dalam hatinya. Baginya, itu bukan hanya sekedar jembatan, tapi tekad, impian dan semangat untuk melawan kedzaliman dan keserakahan orang-orang jahat seperti Gatou.

….******…..

Tangan Shisui terhenti di udara, ketika Itachi memasuki ruangannya tanpa suara dan juga Jiraiya yang masuk dengan gayanya yang heboh. "Bagaimana?"

"Ada penyusup yang mencuri jasad Menma, seperti katamu." Jawab Itachi.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan alat pemancarnya?"

"Bekerja dengan baik. Pemancar menunjukkan kalau si penyusup mengarah ke desa Amegakure, lebih tepatnya ke tengah hutan Kengerian. Mungkin, mereka membuat markas di Labirin Monster."

"Bagus. Misimu sekarang menyelidiki Yagura."

"Yagura? Untuk apa?" tanya Jiraiya heran. "Kau jangan ikut campur urusan Kirigakure! Itu sangat berresiko, bisa memicu perang dunia keempat."

"Aku tahu. Tapi, aku harus mengambil resiko ini. Aku curiga ada yang menggenjutsu Yagura untuk memusnahkan pemilik kekai genkai. Yagura yang ku kenal sangat menyayangi warga desanya. Dia tak mungkin mengambil keputusan kejam seperti itu pada warga desanya."

"Genjutsu seperti Kotoamatsukami?" tanya Itachi.

"Aku juga tak tahu teknik seperti apa yang ia gunakan. Tapi, mungkin yang setara dengan itu. Karena itu, aku perintahkan kau dan Jiraiya-san untuk menyelidiki masalah ini. Aku tak akan heran kalau dibalik semua ini ada pria bertopeng misterius yang telah menyatroni Konoha dua kali."

"Hai'k"/ "Hai'k" jawab Itachi dan Jiraiya bersamaan. Mereka lalu undur diri dan membiarkan Shisui kembali berkutat dengan tumpukan laporannya.

 **TBC**

Sampai jumpa chapter selanjutnya. Aku usahakan update cepat lagi. Terakhir, mohon saran dan kritiknya.


	9. Chapter 9

**Not Mainstream**

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Adventure dan Family

Rating : T

WARNING : No YAOI, No shounen ai, murni straight, bertebaran typo, gaje, smart_Naru, Canon dan bashing beberapa chara.

Author Note : Beberapa adegan di canon Ai potong, menyesuaikan alur yang udah Ai susun. Untuk pairing bisa mengikuti canon bisa juga Ai buat pairing sendiri. Naruto bisa Ai pasangin sama siapa saja atau bahkan dengan OC.

Terima kasih Ai ucapkan untuk para reader yang telah berkenan meninggalkan jejak di kotak review, memfollow, dan memfav fic gaje ini yang tidak bisa Ai sebutkan satu per satu. Maaf Ai tidak bisa membalas semuanya. Arigato Gozaimasu. /(_)\

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Chapter** **Nine**

 **Ujian Chunin**

Shisui menatap Kakashi dan Itachi, dua orang kepercayaannya, bergantian. Dengan isyarat mata, ia menyuruh bawahannya untuk melaporkan apa saja yang perlu dilaporkan, dimulai dari Kakashi.

"Misi sukses, meski ada sedikit gangguan…" Kakashi berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas. "..dari missing nin Kirigakure, Momochi Zabuza," lapornya.

Tubuh Itachi dan Shisui sesaat menegang, mendengar tim 7 berhadapan langsung dengan Momochi Zabuza dari Kirigakure. Selama ini, Zabuza terkenal sadis dan tak pandang bulu. Ia selalu menghabisi semua lawannya, meski ia hanya seorang bocah. Dan, tim 7 mendapat lawan seperti itu di misi pertamanya keluar desa? Entah ini termasuk keberuntungan tim Sasuke atau justru sebaliknya kesialan.

"Lalu, bagaimana kalian bisa selamat?" tanya Shisui berusaha tetap tenang, meski hatinya mencak-mencak tak karuan.

Misi rank B untuk genin pemula? Huh, dengusnya kasar. Shisui menyumpah serapahi dirinya sendiri dalam hati, mengutuk ketololannya karena telah salah memberi misi. Bagaimana bisa ia seceroboh itu, hingga tidak menyadari gelagat aneh si Tazuna-san, ketika ia mengajukan misi pengawalan ke desa Nami? Ia merasa kecolongan kali ini. Ia mencatat dalam hati, untuk lebih hati-hati dan memeriksa lebih seksama latar belakang si pemberi misi, sebelum memilih tim yang tepat untuk misi itu.

Untunglah, yang menerima misi berbahaya ke desa Nami ini tim7. Jika tim genin lain yang menerima? Tubuh Shisui bergidik. Bulu halus di tengkuknya meremang. Ia tak berani membayangkannya, sungguh. Terlalu ngeri soalnya. Bukannya ia menyepelekan tim genin lainnya, atau mengagungkan kemampuan Sasuke dan Naruto, tapi itulah faktanya. Faktanya, kemampuan Sasuke dan Naruto memang melampaui teman-teman seangkatannya, hampir setara dengan Iruka-sensei dan sedikit di bawah Kakashi.

"Naruto bertarung dengan Zabuza, sedangkan Sasuke melawan…" lapor Kakashi memutus lamunan indah Shisui.

Braakk! Terdengar suara barang terjatuh memecah keheningan yang mencekik. "Kau bilang apa tadi? Naruto melawan Zabuza?" potong Shisui dengan wajah horror. Ia setengah tak percaya mendengar penuturan Kakashi. Kakashi mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Wajah Shisui memucat. "Kau gila!" pekik atau maki Shisui.

"Well, aku tak berniat menyuruh Naruto melawan Zabuza, tapi kondisi di lapangan menuntut demikian," bela Kakashi. "Lukaku belum sembuh benar dan aku gagal menemukan posisi Zabuza. Ia bersembunyi dengan sangat baik diantara kabut tebal. Saringanku tidak banyak berguna." dalihnya

"Itu tidak bisa dijadikan sebuah pembenaran. Itu adalah keputusan yang sangat tolol dan fatal. Sebagai seorang pembimbing, kau gagal," Desis Shisui dengan wajah yang merah padam, terbakar oleh amarah.

"Aku tahu Naru-chan seorang sensorik yang handal, tapi tetap saja itu berbahaya." Ujar Itachi yang sejak tadi diam, berpendapat. Ia setuju dengan Shisui, jika keputusan Kakashi kali ini sulit dibenarkan.

"Aku tahu dan aku sadar itu. Tapi, sekali lagi aku tak punya pilihan lain. Hanya Naruto yang bisa melawan Zabuza, karena hanya dia yang bisa mendeteksi keberadaannya. Dan, ku pikir keputusanku sudah tepat," aku Kakashi.

"Tepat? Apa kau masih waras Kakashi? Apa menjadi pemimpin anbu membuat sekrup-sekrup di otakmu longgar?" omel Shisui tak habis pikir.

"Zabuza terkenal dengan kepiawaiannya menggunakan pedang. Ia termasuk 7 dari pendekar pedang legendaries dari Kirigakure. Bagaimana mungkin Naruto bisa mengalahkannya? Dan lagi, dengan apa Naruto melawan Kubikiribocho milik Zabuza, Hah? Dengan kunai? Shuriken? Pedang kayu? Centong sayur? Atau pisau dapur?" Sindir Shisui dengan sorot mata menyalahkan.

"Buktinya, ia mampu mengatasi perlawanan Za..."

"Tak mungkin," potong Shisui sangsi.

"Hn?" gumam Itachi tak jelas, lagi-lagi menyetujui pendapat Shisui dalam diam.

"Aku tak bohong. Naruto benar-benar bisa mengimbangi permainan Zabuza. Ia bahkan berhasil mematahkan Kubikiribocho dengan pedang peninggalan Menma. Tahu sendiri kan kehebatan pedang Menma?" Jelas Kakashi mengingatkan.

Shisui dan Itachi diam menyimak. Mereka sudah tahu kehebatan pedang peninggalan Menma. Pedang itu selain sangat tajam juga mampu mengendalikan angin. Konon, Menma bisa membunuh puluhan bahkan ratusan musuhnya yang bersembunyi di tengah kobaran api dengan pedang _ama-no-murakumo-no-tsurugi_ dalam sekejab mata. 'Kalau dengan pedang Menma sih mungkin saja,' pikir keduanya mulai percaya.

"Lalu?" ujar Shisui menyuruh Kakashi melanjutkan laporannya.

"Lalu, Zabuza mati. Ia mati bukan karena dibunuh Naruto, tapi mati kehabisan darah dan kelelahan, usai bertarung dengan Naruto dan 1000 orang pasukan Gotou yang berniat mengkhianatinya sekaligus. Begitu pula rekannya yang bernama Yuki Haku. Ia mati ditangan Sasuke," Pungkas Kakashi mengakhiri laporannya.

"Jika semuanya kau serahkan pada murid-muridmu, lalu tugasmu apa?" sindir Shisui sinis.

"Jadi mandor mereka lah," jawab Kakashi seenak udelnya, yang mendapat lemparan shuriken dari Shisui dan getokan gagang tanto di kepala dari Itachi, atas sikap kurang ajarnya yang melewati batas. "Well, maksudku, aku mengawasi dan melindungi mereka dari jauh. Aku kan mentor mereka," belanya sambil nyengir gaje di balik maskernya.

Shisui diam mencerna. Ia cukup puas dengan laporan Kakashi, meski kurang sreg juga melihat bagaimana tidak bergunanya Kakashi dalam misi ke desa Nami. "Kau harus lebih bijak menggunakan saringanmu, Kakashi. Jangan sampai kejadian overload seperti misi ke desa Nami terulang lagi!" ujar Shisui mengingatkan dan diiyakan Kakashi. Selanjutnya, ia menoleh pada Itachi. "Lalu bagaimana dengan kau?"

Itachi menarik nafas panjang sebelum menjawab. "Persis seperti dugaanmu. Yagura digenjutsu seseorang, sehingga ia berubah menjadi sangat kejam pada rakyatnya sendiri. Tebakanku, dia pria yang sama dengan yang menyerang kompleks Uchiha beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dia muncul sesaat usai kami bersama tim Terumi Mei berhasil mengalahkan Yagura."

"Apa yang diinginkannya?"

"Mengambil Sanbi dari Yagura. Tapi, gagal karena Sanbi terlanjur melarikan diri, entah kemana. Sekarang Sanbi jadi satu-satunya bijuu yang tidak memiliki host."

"Satu-satunya? Lalu Kyuubi?" tanya Kakashi heran.

"Kyuubi tidak mati, Kakashi. Dia masih hidup dan kini sedang bersemayam di tubuh seseorang."

"Itu tidak mungkin, Itachi? Kita semua tahu, Kyuubi sudah tewas bersamaan dengan matinya Menma," tutur Kakashi tak percaya.

"Aku mendengarnya sendiri dari Sanbi setelah genjutsu pada Yagura aku patahkan. Ia bilang para bijuu memiliki cara tersendiri untuk berkomunikasi. Ia tahu Kyuubi masih hidup di dunia ini di tubuh seseorang. Hanya saja, dia tak tahu dimana tepatnya?"

Shisui manggut-manggut. 'Persis seperti dugaanku,' batinnya. Dan, ia sudah bisa menebak siapa jinchuuriki Kyuubi yang baru. Dia..

"Sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Itachi membuyarkan lamunan Shisui.

"Kita pending dulu masalah ini. Kita punya masalah yang lebih penting saat ini."

"Apa?" tanya Kakashi / "Hn?" Itachi.

"Tahun ini, Konoha ditunjuk sebagai tuan rumah ujian Chuunin. Kita harus mempersiapkannya secara matang. Jangan sampai terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan selama ujian Chuunin berlangsung." Ujar Shisui. Kakashi dan Itachi mendengarkannya dengan penuh khidmat.

"Itachi, misimu membentuk tim pengamanan selama ujian Chuunin. Kakashi, aku memberimu misi mengirim surat ke Amegakure. Amati keadaan desa itu khususnya pemimpinnya. Aku mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres di sana dari laporan Tuan Jiraiya."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan timku?" tanya Kakashi terdengar enggan.

"Oh, tenang saja. Kau bisa mempercayakan timmu pada Maito Guy." Ujar Shisui.

Singg… Ruangan Shisui mendadak hening senyap. Tak ada suara apapun yang terdengar, bahkan tarikan nafas nan halus pun terdengar seperti sebuah dosa besar. 'Si monster hijau itu,' pikir Itachi / 'Si gila semangat masa muda itu,' pikir Kakashi tak suka. 'Tak bisa dibiarkan,' pikir keduanya kompak. Kedua mata Kakashi dan Itachi kini memicing. Aura keduanya yang tadinya netral berubah jadi lebih suram. Jika di anime, mungkin background keduanya digambarkan seperti ular hitam yang meliuk-liuk.

"Aku yakin ia tidak..ukh.." Shisui menelan air ludahnya susah payah, merasa tak nyaman dengan aura yang sejak tadi dikuarkan oleh kedua orang kepercayaannya. "…keberatan…" lanjut Shisui lirih nyaris seperti sebuah bisikan.

Tubuhnya mendadak menggigil, merasakan KI yang begitu intens dari dua orang bawahannya. Kakashi bahkan dengan kurang ajarnya memamerkan tantonya, mengasahnya dan mengayun-ayunkannya tepat di depan Shisui. Sedang, Itachi? Yach jangan tanya! Ia sudah bersiap dengan teknik sharingannya. Oniksnya perlahan berubah warna begitu pula bentuk pupilnya. Bulir keringat dingin membasahi punggung Shisui. "Ka-kalian kenapa?" tanyanya gugup.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya memeriksa tantoku. Sepertinya sudah lama sekali tanto ini tidak ku gunakan. Apa hokage-sama mau membantu saya untuk mengujinya?" jawab Kakashi dengan entengnya sambil mengayunkan tantonya. Trang! Dalam sekejab mata, ranting tanaman bonsai yang terletak di salah satu sudut meja Shisui terbelah jadi dua. Matanya berkilat berbahaya, membuat Shisui mendadak sesak nafas. Ia merasa pasokan oksigennya direbut semua oleh Kakashi.

'Timku dilatih si Guy? _Hell no_. Selama aku masih hidup jangan harap itu terjadi. Aku tak akan membiarkan si Guy menularkan virus semangat mudanya pada murid-muridku yang manis-manis.' batin Kakashi menatap hasil karyanya penuh dendam, seolah-olah itu tubuh musuhnya, alih-alih ranting tanaman.

Tak tahan dengan ekspresi psycho di wajah tampan Kakashi, Shisui pun berpaling pada sahabat karibnya. Deg. Jantung Shisui berdegup kencang. Shisui melotot horror melihat mata merah Itachi berputar sangat cepat, terarah padanya. Tangannya yang gemetaran berpegangan pada tepi meja, menahan tubuhnya agar tidak tersungkur ke lantai. "Chi?" cicitnya was-was. 'Apa yang mau dilakukannya?' batinnya tidak tenang.

"Hn, sepertinya sudah lama sekali kita tidak berlatih bersama. Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan _sparring_ ringan? Hari ini, kau tidak terlihat sibuk," ujar Itachi dengan seringai mencurigakan di bibirnya. Auranya tak kalah kelamnya dengan Kakashi.

'Mana mungkin aku membiarkan otoutoku dekat-dekat dengan si Guy. Bagaimana kalau ia mencemari pikiran Sasuke seperti yang dilakukannya pada Rock Lee dan Naruto. Aku tak mau adikku menjadi _the next Maito Guy_ kedua setelah Lee?' pikir Itachi. Bayangan Sasuke mengenakan spandek ketat seperti lontong warna hijau lumut dan berteriak, 'Semangat masa muda!' berkecamuk liar di kepala Itachi. Huek! Tubuhnya bergidik ngeri. 'Langkahi dulu mayatku sebelum itu terjadi,' tekadnya bulat.

Ia sudah berusaha menolerir kegilaan Shisui selama ini, tapi ini sudah sangat keterlaluan. Ia sudah cukup bersabar, menerima apapun perintah Shisui tanpa banyak protes, meski itu berat. Ia bahkan tak mengeluh menjalani misi berat ke Kirigakure beberapa hari yang lalu, meski itu sangat menguras tenaga dan emosinya.

Ini bukan karena lawannya jinchuuriki Sanbi, atau pria bertopeng misterius. Tapi, karena teman seperjalanannya itu Jiraiya. Kau tahu, melakukan misi bersama Jiraiya yang doyan ngintip cewek-cewek mandi itu sebuah perjuangan yang maha berat bagi Itachi. Dia sukses membuat Itachi setres berat dan ingin melakukan harakiri.

Nama baik Itachi yang selalu ia jaga secara hati-hati selama ini, hancur dalam waktu semalam oleh seorang Jiraiya. Sungguh, Itachi tergoda untuk menggunduli rambut indahnya bak bintang iklan sunk***k sampai licin plontos seperti kepala Chiriku, saking frustasinya.

Tak sampai di situ saja kesialannya. Ketika sampai di Kirigakure, ia menjadi korban _harassment seksual_ oleh mbak centil bin kegatelan aka si Terumi Mei. Apa wanita cantik nan seksi ini kehabisan stok pria ganteng di desanya, sampai ia melemparkan dirinya pada Itachi? Itachi tak tahan dengan godaan si Mei hingga membuatnya berniat mencari kunainya untuk melakukan sepuku saat itu juga.

Tapi, sepertinya itu belum cukup untuk memuaskan kegilaan seorang Shisui. Ia masih perlu menambahkan cobaan lagi untuk Itachi dengan melempar adik kesayangannya pada makhluk ganas macam Maito Guy. ' _What the hell_? Apa-apaan ini?' batin Itachi sambil menyumpah serapah dengan ahlinya dalam hati.

Sudah cukup. Ini tak bisa dibiarkan lagi. Ia harus bertindak untuk menghentikan Shisui dan segala obsesinya. Sumpah, demi kipas kesayangan Madara, ia akan mengirim Shisui ke dunia Tsukuyomi yang paling menyakitkan, jika Shisui jadi menyerahkan adiknya pada Maito Guy.

Aura yang dua orang itu kuarkan semakin tidak enak, membuat Shisui berfikir, 'Apa aku akan mati di tangan orang kepercayaanku sendiri. Ukh, tragis sekali nasibmu, Shisui. Kau mati muda seperti Minato. Tapi, setidaknya Minato sudah beristri dan punya keturunan untuk meneruskan namanya, sedangkan kau masih bujangan. Ukh, itu lebih miris lagi,'

Shisui meneguk susah payah air ludahnya untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering. "Well, ku-kurasa Guy tidak bisa melatih tim 7. Aku baru ingat kalau ia ada misi keluar desa." Ujar Shisui mencari-cari alasan yang tepat untuk membatalkan rencana awalnya, demi keselamatan jiwa dan raganya. "Lebih baik Naruto dkk ikut tim 10 melakukan misi ke kuil api," tambah Shisui yang menuai helaan nafas lega dari Kakashi dan Itachi.

Itachi dan Kakashi segera menon aktifkan KI-nya, setelah yakin Shisui tidak akan menyerahkan Naruto dkk pada Monster Hijau Konoha. Kakashi menyimpan kembali tantonya, sedangkan Itachi yach matanya kembali seperti semula. "Itu bagus juga." Sahut Kakashi menimpali.

"Ehem!" Shisui berdehem untuk menyelamatkan wibawanya yang tersisa. "Ku rasa tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibahas sekarang. Kalian bisa kembali ke kediaman kalian masing-masing untuk beristirahat," ujar Shisui sambil mempersilakan keduanya keluar ruangan. Fiuhh.. terdengar suara helaan nafas lega. 'Akhirnya, aku selamat,' batin Shisui. Ia mengusap peluh yang menggantung di keningnya.

Usai kepergian Kakashi dan Itachi, Shisui termenung seorang diri di ruangannya. Ia mengeluarkan selembar foto dari dalam laci penyimpanannya dan memandanginya dengan penuh kerinduan. Foto itu berisi foto sang ayah yang sedang menggendong Shisui kecil bersama Minato muda.

"Tou-san. Aku janji akan melindungi Konoha dari pria misterius itu, meski nyawaku taruhannya," ujar Shisui lirih dengan tatapan mata penuh tekad. Ia buru-buru menyimpan kembali fotonya, ketika pintu ruangannya diketuk dari luar. "Masuk!" perintah Shisui penuh wibawa dari dalam.

…*****….

Naruto berjalan dengan riang. Sesekali, ia bersenandung. Suaranya tidak merdu, tapi juga tidak buruk-buruk amat. Setidaknya itu masih lebih baik daripada suara 'Kress…kress..kraukk…kraukk…' dari Choji yang tengah sibuk ngemil sepanjang perjalanan. Dan, pasti lebih merdu dari suara 'Hoahh..hm..' kuapan lebar dari seorang Shikamaru. Atau, suara cekikan dari dua kunoichi Konoha yakni Ino dan sahabatnya Sakura. Asuma dan dan Sasuke absen menyumbangkan suaranya untuk meramaikan rombongan ini.

"Oy, Dobe!" bisik Sasuke sambil mencolek bahu Naruto untuk minta atensinya.

"Apa?" balas Naruto sudah terlalu malas mengoreksi panggilan Sasuke. Percayalah, meluruskan Sasuke itu salah satu pekerjaan paling sulit di dunia. Orang tuanya yang garang saja mental, apalagi seorang Naruto.

"Kenapa kau setuju dengan misi ini?"

"Daripada disuruh bersih-bersih sungai Yamatai."

"Apa bedanya? Kan sama-sama bersih-bersih juga,"

"Setidaknya di sini, aku bisa bertemu dengan Chiriku, salah satu dari 12 ninja pelindung Negara Api. Itu tuch yang punya simbol kanji api seperti punya Asuma-sensei," kata Naruto sambil menunjuk kain segitiga di bagian pinggang jounin pembimbing tim Shikamaru.

Sasuke melirik Asuma, tepatnya pada kain di pinggang Asuma. "Memang apa hebatnya?" bisik Sasuke setengah mengejek.

"Aish, kau itu pernah baca sejarah Konoha nggak sih? 12 ninja pelindung negara api itu pasukan elit penjaga daimyo. Tapi, karena lain sebab, anggotanya yang masih hidup tinggal dua orang, yakni Chiriku dan Asuma." Jelas Naruto.

"Lalu?"

"So, kepala mereka sangatlah mahal, dihargai sampai puluhan juta ryo."

Tubuh Sasuke bergidik. "Aku tak percaya kau punya hobi seperti itu. Sadis! Tidak sesuai dengan wajahmu yang innosen," desis Sasuke.

"Is, bukanlah. Aku mana ada niat seperti itu. Memangnya aku ini orang kere yang butuh uang banget sampai rela melakukan pekerjaan hina itu. Aku hanya menunjukkan padamu betapa penting posisi Chiriku di dunia shinobi," ujar Naruto kesal dituduh yang bukan-bukan oleh Sasuke.

"Kalian bisik-bisik apaan, sih?" tanya Choji mendadak muncul diantara SasuNaru.

"Uwach," pekik Naruto kaget hingga terlonjak ke belakang, nyaris terjengkang dengan tidak elitnya. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke, tanpa adegan nyaris terjengkang. Wajah Choji yang mendadak close up muncul di depan mereka itu horror banget, mirip setan badut yang sedang melakukan cilukba pada korban-korbannya.

Naruto tertawa hambar begitu berhasil menguasai diri. "Ha ha ha.. bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya well sedang membicarakan Kakashi-sensei. Ya Kakashi-sensei," bohongnya.

Wajah Choji tertekuk masam. "Sekarang kau berubah, Naru. Semenjak se-tim dengan Sasuke, kau mulai main rahasia-rahasiaan dengan kami. Kau sudah lupa dengan kami, sahabat pertamamu," keluh Choji kecewa.

"Choji bukan begitu. Aku tak bermaksud menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu," jelas Naruto, namun Choji melengos tak percaya. "Sungguh, aku tak bohong. Bagiku kau dan Shika tetap teman terbaikku. Tadi kami hanya bicara masalah sepele, bukan sebuah rahasia besar. Please, percayalah padaku!" pinta Naruto dengan suara dan ekspresi memelas banget.

"Ha ha ha.." Choji tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga air mata menggenang di sudut matanya. "Kau tertipu, Naruto. Lihatlah wajahmu! Itu lucu sekali. Ha ha ha…" kata Choji masih asyik tertawa geli. Naruto menatap Choji bingung. Choji tersenyum tipis dan lalu menepuk bahu Naruto ringan. "Tenanglah, aku hanya bercanda kok. Aku ngerti. Terkadang ada kalanya kita ingin menyimpan rahasia untuk sesama anggota tim saja," tambah Choji dengan murah hatinya.

Naruto manyun. Ia baru nyadar sudah dikerjai sahabat baiknya. "Dasar Dobe. Sekalinya Dobe tetap saja Dobe!" ejek Sasuke tidak membuat keadaan jadi lebih baik. Shika melirik malas tiga orang sahabatnya yang tengah saling meledek. "Tsk, mendokusai," gumam Shika dengan mata ngantuknya.

"Cih! Bagimu, apa sih yang tidak merepotkan," sindir Naruto pada temannya yang hobi tidur.

"Shika? Tidur mungkin," ujar Sasuke menimpali membuat Choji dan Naruto tertawa riang dan Shika tersenyum masam.

Tak jauh dari empat kuartet SasuNaruShikaChoji, tampak Ino tengah menowel bahu Sakura. "Apa dua orang itu selalu begitu?" bisiknya merujuk Sasuke dan Naruto. Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Dua orang itu normal, kan?" tanyanya masih sambil berbisik.

Sakura tersenyum canggung. "Iya, ku rasa," balas Sakura.

"Kau tidak yakin?"

Sakura melirik kanan kiri, memastikan tidak ada yang mendengar percakapan mereka berdua. "Sasuke sangat posesif pada Naru-chan, tapi ku rasa ia masih tertarik pada wanita. Buktinya, wajahnya pernah memerah waktu tak sengaja melihat tubuh wanita yang terbuka," bisiknya sok rahasia.

Ino menganggu-angguk, paham. "Kalau begitu, aku masih ada kesempatan. Aku kan seksi," ujarnya PD.

Sakura mendelik galak. "Coba saja, kalau kau bisa merebutnya dariku," ejeknya menantang Ino. Ino balas mendelik pada Sakura. Dua orang sahabat itu mungkin masih akan saling mendelik dan mengejek, kalau saja Naruto tak ikut campur.

"Teman-teman lihat!" teriak Naruto girang dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke tak mengerti begitu pula dengan teman-temannya.

"Chiriku. Aku merasakan cakranya di dekat kita. Ah, itu mereka," pekiknya antusias sambil melompat-lompat seperti anak kecil, menunjuk gerombolan bayangan yang berlari menuju ke arah mereka.

"Hentikan tingkah bodohmu, Dobe! Kau membuat kita malu saja," ejek Sasuke membuat Naruto lagi-lagi merengut.

Asuma, Sakura, dan Ino terkekeh geli melihat pertengkaran SasuNaru. Shika? Oh, ia sedang sibuk merajut mimpi. Entah bagaimana caranya, Shika berhasil tidur pulas dengan posisi berdiri sambil menyandar pada batang pohon oak. Sedangkan, Choji sibuk mengunyah keripiknya.

"Maaf, kami terlambat." Ujar Chiriku memimpin rombongan biksu menyambut kedatangan Asuma dan tim.

"Tak apa. Aku juga baru tiba." Ujar Asuma maklum.

Sasuke lagi-lagi menowel lengan Naruto. "Mana simbol kanji apinya?"

"Mana ku tahu. Mungkin disimpan di suatu tempat. Dia kan sudah jadi biksu. Jadi, sudah tidak punya urusan dengan masalah duniawi," ujar Naruto.

"Sensei, bisakah kita langsung saja ke lokasi. Aku sudah tak sabar melakukan misi ini," ijin Naruto dengan wajah yang berbinar karena sebentar lagi ia akan melihat makam orang-orang penting, yakni anggota 12 ninja pelindung negara Api.

"Hei, jangan..!" teriak Asuma panik. "..sembarangan," lanjutnya lemas. Asuma tak sempat mencegahnya, karena Naruto sudah menghilang dengan shunsinnya diikuti Sasuke. Asuma hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, tak bisa berbuat banyak. 'Untung mereka bukan anak didikku,' batinnya penuh syukur. Baru jadi pembimbing tim 7 sementara saja ia sudah pusing, apalagi dalam waktu panjang. Ia mungkin berakhir di rumah sakit jiwa.

"Huh, selalu saja begitu. Selalu saja aku ditinggal. Mentang-mentang bisa melakukan shunshin." Keluh Sakura.

"Sudahlah, Sak. Biarkan saja dua orang idiot itu. Kau ikut kami saja. Kita istirahat," kata Shika ketus. Ia juga jengkel dengan ulah SasuNaru yang seenaknya sendiri dan tidak taat aturan. Kalau terjadi sesuatu bagaimana?

Sakura meski kesal, akhirnya nurut juga. Ia dengan terpaksa mengikuti tim 10 dan rombongan biksu yang menjemput mereka. Menurutnya, percuma saja menyusul SasuNaru. Keduanya pasti sudah tiba di makam duluan dan memulai misi tanpa Sakura. Biasanya juga begitu. Sakura menatap dirinya miris. Ia merasa tidak berguna di tim 7, hanya seperti tempelan. Ia sadar, selama ini ia lebih banyak merepotkan daripada membantu.

…..*****…

Naruto berhenti di tengah perjalanan. "Aku merasa ada yang aneh," katanya.

"Apa?"

"Entahlah, aku kurang tahu. Tapi, lebih baik kita menghubungi Asuma-sensei. Untuk jaga-jaga," jelas Naruto.

"Lebih baik kita segera ke sana. Kita periksa keadaannya sebelum melaporkannya ada Asuma sensei," kata Sasuke dengan sikap waspada. "Iya kalau dugaanmu benar. Kalau salah? Bisa-bisa kita jadi bahan ledekan Shika dan Choji seperti tadi. Mau?"

"Enggak, sih!"

"Tuch, tunggu apalagi," ujar Sasuke melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tinggal seperempatnya. Karena tak mau ditinggal sendiri, Naruto pun menyusul Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Naruto bersembunyi diantara rerimbunan pohon yang tumbuh lebat. Mereka melihat gerombolan orang bertopeng tengah melakukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan di area makam. 'Jangan-jangan mereka pencuri mayat untuk ditukar dengan sejumlah hadiah,' pikir Naruto dan Sasuke kompak. Naruto terlebih dahulu memberi tahu Asuma sensei melalui surat yang ia berikan pada Pakkun —pinjam punya Kakashi sensei—, sebelum memutuskan muncul di depan para pencuri itu.

"Apa yang anda lakukan di sini?" tanya Naruto dingin pada tiga orang pria yang tampak mencurigakan berdiri di area makam. Naruto menyiagakan pedangnya. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke.

"Bukan urusanmu," balas salah satu dari mereka galak.

Mata Naruto menyipit tak suka. Ia bisa melihat beberapa lubang bekas digali di area makam. Ada empat keranda tergeletak di atas tanah. Salah satu dari keranda itu terbuka tutupnya. Mata Naruto semakin sipit, ketika irisnya menangkap jenasah sosok yang tak asing di matanya.

"Oh, rupanya aku berurusan dengan pemburu uang. Cih, memuakkan. Dasar pencuri!" hina Naruto sambil melemparkan kunainya ke arah tiga orang itu.

Pertarungan sengit pun tak terelakkan. Naruto dan Sasuke melawan gerombolan pencuri itu. Kedua tim ini saling beradu kelihaian mereka dalam memainkan seni senjata dan jutsu andalan masing-masing. Mungkin karena kalah jumlah, gerombolan pencuri itu berhasil mengecoh Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka berhasil kabur membawa tiga keranda yang tersisa. Hanya satu yang berhasil Naruto selamatkan.

Sasuke mengejar gerombolan itu dengan wajah garang, meski sudah dilarang Naruto. Naruto berniat mengubur kembali keranda yang berhasil ia selamatkan lalu menyusul Sasuke. Namun, sebuah shuriken yang dilempar dari arah belakang, membuatnya menghentikan niatnya. Tubuhnya bergidik, merasakan tekanan cakra yang mengerikan dan penuh kebencian dari sosok yang kini memperlihatkan wujudnya.

"Jadi, kau pelakunya. Masih bocah, tapi nyalimu besar juga. Berani membuat onar di kuil api," tuduh sesosok laki-laki yang usianya kira-kira sebaya dengan Naruto. Mata cokelatnya menatap penuh benci Naruto. Salah satu tangannya terangkat ke atas memperlihatkan senjata berupa tiga paku besar nan runcing diantara jari-jarinya yang disebutnya Cakra enhanced triple bladed claw. Sekilas, senjatanya mirip dengan salah satu peralatan ninja berupa cakar besi yang biasanya digunakan para shinobi untuk memanjat tebing.

Naruto diam di tempat, tak bereaksi, meski lawannya sudah mengalirkan cakranya pada senjata di tangannya. Ia hanya bisa diam membeku, tak siap berkonfrontasi langsung dengan pemilik cakra mengerikan ini.

"Akan ku beri kau pelajaran karena sudah berani menodai kesucian tempat kami," ujar Sora sambil menyerang Naruto yang mengenai tempat kosong. Di saat-saat terakhir, Naruto berhasil keluar dari transnya dan melompat ke samping, menghindari serangan lawannya.

"Hup," gumam Naruto sambil salto menghindari serangan lawannya yang datang bertubi-tubi. Tak ingin mempersulit keadaan, Naruto enggan menyerang balik. Ia hanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri disertai lompatan ke belakang untuk menghindari serangan.

Ia mati-matian menekan rasa takutnya yang seakan-akan mencekik lehernya, sambil berkonsentrasi penuh menghadapi lawan barunya. "Apa kau biksu dari kuil Api?" tanya Naruto mencoba beramah tamah sekaligus mencairkan kesalah pahaman ini. Ia tak punya banyak waktu meladeni orang itu, karena ia harus mengejar gerombolan pencuri makam dan membantu Sasuke.

"Memangnya kau buta?" ejeknya sinis mengayunkan kepalan tangannya ke bagian jantung Naruto yang lagi-lagi berhasil ditepis Naruto. "Kau tidak lihat pakaianku," tambahnya mengejek. Tangannya yang lain dengan cepat mengarahkan senjatanya ke bagian dada, nyaris merobek baju Naruto plus kulit di bawahnya, jika Naruto tak cukup sigap menghindar.

"Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu! Bukan aku pencurinya," jelas Naruto di sela-sela menghindari pukulan, sikutan, dan tendangan yang menerpa tubuhnya.

"Penjelasan apalagi? Sudah jelas-jelas salah, masih saja mengelak. Dasar pencuri!" umpatnya merujuk pada bukti kuat Naruto tengah memegang keranda di atas lubang makam yang terbuka. Ia kembali menyerang Naruto. Kakinya terayun ke depan menendang kaki kanan Naruto lalu mengincar bagian kiri, disusul tendangan melayang ke ulu hati Naruto. Naruto berhasil menghindarinya dengan cara merendahkan tubuhnya lebih ke bawah.

"Kau salah paham. Aku ini bukan pencuri makam, melainkan tim Konoha yang diutus hokage-sama ke sini," ujar Naruto masih berusaha menjelaskan. Ia dipaksa lompat-lompat di atas tanah oleh lawannya yang sepertinya bernafsu sekali ingin mematahkan kedua kakinya.

"Jangan coba-coba menipuku!" hardik lawannya. Ia sama sekali tak memberi Naruto waktu untuk menarik nafas. Ia melemparkan shuriken dalam jumlah besar ke arah Naruto yang berhasil ditangkap sebagian. Sisanya ia biarkan menancap pada tanah dan batang pohon. Naruto bersyukur dulu dilatih ketat sang ayah dengan hujan shuriken, sehingga lemparan shuriken lawannya hari ini sama sekali tidak menyulitkannya.

Naruto mengerang panjang. Ia sudah kehabisan ide, tak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya menjelaskan kesalah pahaman ini. Satu-satunya cara untuk membuat lawannya mengerti, mungkin dengan melumpuhkan pergerakannya.

Ia mengejar Naruto dengan niat membunuh. Ia membuat segel tangan, mengalirkan cakranya ke tangan kanannya dan mengalirkan gelombang angin yang dapat mengiris dan memotong benda menjadi dua bagian. Hampir mirip dengan jutsu kepunyaan Asuma sensei. Ia menyerang Naruto dengan membabi buta dan brutal. Ia tak memberi waktu pada Naruto untuk mengambil nafas sejenak pun.

Untunglah, Naruto pernah beberapa kali melakukan sparring dengan Asuma sensei, sehingga ia tahu bagaimana caranya mengatasinya. Dengan gesit, ia menghindari serangan lawannya. Gelombang angin lawannya hanya berhasil mengenai batang pohon dan bebatuan tak bersalah, tapi tak meninggalkan luka sedikitpun pada Naruto. Beberapa dari serangannya, berhasil ia blok dan pantulkan kembali pada si penyerang, membuat baju lawannya koyak di sana-sini.

"Grrr..," geram penyerangnya kian marah. Ia begitu bernafsu ingin membunuh Naruto hingga ia tak lagi memperhatikan langkah kakinya.

Naruto berhasil menangkap tangan lawannya yang memegang senjata yang sudah dialiri cakra, ketika ia lengah. Lawannya tak sempat menyiapkan serangan balik, karena Naruto dengan lihai berhasil menotok titik cakra di bagian punggung tangan lawannya dengan tangan kanannya, dan di bagian tangan dekat ketiak dengan tangan kirinya. Praktis tangan kanan lawannya lumpuh seketika.

Lawan Naruto mengumpat. Ia marah karena sebelah tangannya mati rasa. Ia tak mampu mengalirkan cakranya dengan baik akibat dari totokan Naruto. Tapi, bukan berarti ia menyerah. Ia menendang betis Naruto kuat-kuat, hingga cengkeraman tangan Naruto padanya terlepas. Naruto mundur ke belakang sambil menyiapkan kuda-kudanya.

Naruto yang tadi memilih menghindar, kini merengsek maju. Ia menyerang lawannya dengan serangan terukur. Begitu ada kesempatan, ia langsung menotok titik cakra lawannya di beberapa tempat. Taktiknya jitu juga, terbukti lawannya kini lumpuh tak bergerak karena aliran cakranya kacau balau.

"Aku kan sudah bilang ini hanya salah paham. Pencuri makam yang sebenarnya sudah pergi. Sasuke rekanku sedang mengejar mereka. Maaf, aku meninggalkanmu di sini. Aku harus pergi menyusul Sasuke." Ujarnya terdengar menyesal.

"Kau pikir ini sudah selesai? Belum, bodoh!" raung si biksu tak terima.

Alis Naruto terangkat ke atas. Ia bingung. Namun, kebingungan Naruto tak berlangsung lama. Lawannya menunjukkan sesuatu yang membuat Naruto membeliak horror. Lawannya berhasil membebaskan totokan Naruto dengan ledakan cakra mengerikan yang tersimpan dalam tubuhnya.

Begitu kuatnya ledakan cakranya, hingga Naruto terlontar ke belakang. Tubuhnya menabrak batang pohon hingga batangnya patah. Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang amis di mulutnya. Naruto pun memuntahkannya. Rupanya, ledakan itu berhasil membuatnya luka dalam.

Mata Naruto membeliak horror, ketika tubuh lawannya berubah. Cakra merah mengerikan menguar keluar dari tubuh lawannya. Cakra merah itu lalu membentuk sesosok makhluk besar nan ganas berbentuk rubah. Dari belakang punggungnya muncul satu ekor nan panjang. Ekor makhluk mengerikan itu bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, menyapu bebatuan dan ranting pohon hingga terpelenting ke mana-mana.

"Oh," gumam Naruto horror. Untuk sesaat otaknya blank. Untunglah Naruto segera sadar. Ia dengan cepat membuat tabir pelindung, ketika ekor matanya menangkap ujung ekor makhluk itu terarah padanya.

Braakk! Ujung ekor makhluk itu menabrak dinding pelindung Naruto. Naruto berkonsentrasi penuh pada dinding pelindungnya. Ia mengalirkan cakra alamnya pada tiap lapisan dinding untuk menguatkannya. Jika ada bagian yang retak, Naruto segera memperbaikinya kembali.

Namun, sepertinya ia memang sedang sial hari ini. Kapasitas cakranya sama sekali tak sebanding dengan cakra lawannya. Ia akhirnya kuwalahan hingga tak sanggup lagi mempertahankan bariernya. Dinding pelindungnya pun retak dan lalu hancur berantakan di tanah. Bersamaan dengan itu, tubuh Naruto kembali terlontar ke belakang.

Naruto merayap mundur dengan kedua tangannya yang gemetaran, menyeret tubuhnya yang lemah, menjauh dari makhluk berbahaya itu. Sayangnya, ia kalah cepat dengan monster itu. Dia berhasil menekan mental Naruto hingga dia merasakan keputus asaan yang amat sangat.

"Ugyaa!" teriak Naruto histeris. Suaranya terdengar melengking. Naruto mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang amat sangat, ketika ujung ekor makhluk itu berhasil menancap kuat pada betisnya. Naruto merintih dan terisak-isak pilu di tempatnya berbaring.

Tangan atau cakar makhluk itu terangkat, mencengkeram leher Naruto ke atas. Refleks, Naruto segera memegang cakar yang kini tengah mencekiknya. Mata Naruto melotot dan terengah-engah merasakan berkurangnya pasokan udara bersih pada paru-parunya. Tangan dan kakinya bergerak lemah, mencoba melepaskan cekikan makhluk itu.

"Lepaskhan akhu!" pekik Naruto tak jelas.

Monster itu lalu melempar tubuh Naruto ke kanan hingga tubuh Naruto meluncur layaknya anak panah, menghancurkan batang pohon yang tersisa. Naruto batuk-batuk dan muntah darah. Ia kembali menyeret tubuhnya ke belakang, menyadari langkah besar makhluk ganas itu. Wajahnya memucat dan berfikir, 'Inikah akhir hidupku,' batinnya kehilangan harapan. Dan, tahu-tahu Naruto sudah terjebak ke dalam kegelapan yang amat sangat.

….*****….

Asuma tengah berbincang-bincang santai dengan mantan koleganya, Chiriku di ruang pribadi Chiriku. Keduanya saling bertukar kabar setelah lama tak bersua. Kemudian, percakapan mereka berubah serius. Asuma mendengar penjelasan Chiriku dengan perasaan cemas. Entah mengapa firasatnya mengatakan kalau beberapa jam ke depan, ia dan tim asuhannya akan terlibat misi berbahaya.

Mungkin, ini ada hubungannya dengan tim 7 yang secara mendadak ikut melakukan misi bersamanya akibat ketiadaan jounin pembimbing mereka. Ia sudah mendengar kabar perihal Kakashi yang dimarahi habis-habisan oleh hokage mereka karena ia gegabah tetap melanjutkan misi ke desa Nami, meski tahu lawan mereka seorang missing nin berbahaya, dengan hanya mengandalkan anggota tim 7 yang masih genin dan baru merintis karir. Ia cemas, ia juga akan mengalami hal yang sama.

"Beberapa hari terakhir, kompleks makam yang terletak di hutan Akasaka sering disatroni orang-orang mencurigakan," cetus Chiriku membuyarkan lamunan Asuma. Dengan sangat terpaksa, ia mendengarkan cerita Chiriku seksama, agar tidak melewatkan satupun info penting dari Chiriku.

"Kami kira mereka hanya pencuri makam biasa, yang mengincar harta benda pemilik makam. Tapi, kini aku tak yakin lagi. Aku curiga komplotan pencuri itu seorang ninja, dilihat dari kemampuan mereka. Bagaimana kalau ternyata mereka berniat mencuri jenasah milik Nauma, Seito, Kitane, dan Tou. Itu bisa berakibat sangat buruk bagi kuil ini dan juga Konoha. Karena itu, aku meningkatkan patroli sekitar makam," curcol Chiriku seperti ibu-ibu tukang ngerumpi.

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan menyuruh timku untuk lebih berhati-hati. Dan, mungkin lebih baik kita menghubungi Konoha untuk minta …" Terdengar sebuah ledakan yang amat besar dari arah kompleks makam. "..bantuan," lanjutnya dengan suara bergetar. Matanya membeliak horror. "Sasuke! Naruto!" pekiknya panik, mengingat dua orang genin asuhannya yang tadi pamit pergi ke makam duluan.

Kepanikan seorang Asuma bertambah ke tingkat akut ketika pesan Naruto sampai ke tangannya. Sasuke dan Naruto tengah menghadapi komplotan pencuri makam. Keduanya akan menghambat laju para pencuri itu dan sekaligus merebut keempat keranda mayat plus isinya dari tangan mereka, sampai bantuan tiba.

Wajah Asuma memucat, seolah darah tak mengalir ke pembuluh darahnya. Ia mengumpat dengan ahlinya, menyesali ketidak beruntungannya. Beberapa hari yang lalu ia mengejek kesialan Kakashi yang salah menerima misi, eh sekarang ia pun mengalaminya. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan karma. Misi rank D-nya berubah menjadi misi rank B atau bahkan rank A.

Asuma melirik Chiriku yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan wajah yang sama pucatnya. 'Setidaknya ada Chiriku yang membantuku. Nasibku tidak sesial Kakashi. Mungkin,' batinnya tak yakin.

Di tengah kekalutan dan kepanikan, ia mendengar gumaman lirih Chiriku, "Sora," Asuma tak begitu mendengar dengan jelas kelanjutan gumaman Chiriku karena ia sudah keburu keluar kamar diikuti Chiriku. Tapi, ia sempat bertanya, "Siapa Sora?" pada Chiriku sebelum memberi intruksi singkat pada Shika, Choji, Ino, dan Sakura mengenai kondisi darurat mereka.

"Biksu kecil bimbinganku. Dia entah bagaimana memiliki cakra Kyuubi dalam dirinya. Sepertinya, ada orang yang dengan sengaja menyegel gumpalan cakra Kyuubi dalam tubuh bocah itu."

"Dia jinchuuriki Kyuubi?" tanya Asuma terkejut sambil berlari mengimbangi lari Chiriku ke area makam disertai para biksu yang kemampuannya cukup mumpuni bersama tim 10 plus Sakura.

"Bukan. Hanya imitasinya saja. Sora tak punya kapasitas cakra yang besar seperti klan Uzumaki. Karena itu, ia tak mungkin sanggup menahan cakra Kyuubi dalam tubuh mungilnya. Meski demikian, tingkahnya seperti jinchuuriki asli. Ia sering lepas kendali dan mengeluarkan cakra Kyuubi saat ia tengah emosi atau posisinya terdesak," jelas Chiriku diantara acara larinya.

Asuma menghentikan larinya, ketika ia lagi-lagi menerima surat. Kali ini dari Sasuke. Sasuke bilang, ia dan Naruto terpisah. Naruto masih di area makam, sedangkan Sasuke mengejar para komplotan pencuri ke arah hutan sebelah Barat. Asuma pun membagi rombongan mereka menjadi dua. Chiriku, Asuma dan lima orang biksu tetap ke makam, sedangkan sisanya menyusul Sasuke.

Asuma kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Di tengah jalan, mereka bertemu gerombolan mencurigakan menuju area makam. Ia tak tahu dua orang lainnya, tapi ia mengenal pria yang berdiri paling depan yang ia perkirakan pemimpinnya. "Kazuma? Itu kau bukan?" tanyanya.

"Asuma! Senang bertemu denganmu. Sudah lama ya? Aku memang sangat ingin bertemu denganmu untuk membalas perbuatanmu dulu padaku, Tapi, tak ku sangka akan secepat ini bertemu denganmu. Ini tidak sesuai rencanaku," katanya sinis.

"Apa sebenarnya rencanamu kali ini, Kazuma?" tanya Asuma dengan nada dingin.

"Sama seperti 13 tahun yang lalu, yaitu membunuhmu dan lalu menghancurkan Konoha kembali," jawab Kazuma dengan nada bengis diiringi serangan jutsu andalannya.

"Tak akan ku biarkan itu terjadi," balas Asuma meladeni Kazuma. Sedangkan, Chiriku melawan rekan Kazuma.

Di sela-sela pertarungan, Chiriku dan Asuma masih sempat saling bertukar pandang. Mereka sepakat untuk segera menyelesaikan pertarungan ini. Mereka harus segera ke area makam untuk mengurus Sora plus ledakan cakranya dan juga memastikan keselamatan Naruto.

….*****…

Di lain tempat, tampak Sasuke mengejar gerombolan pencuri makam untuk mengambil kembali keranda yang berhasil mereka curi. Sebelum mengejar si Pencuri, ia menghubungi pihak Asuma terlebih dahulu mengenai kejadian ini. Berjaga-jaga jika ia tak sanggup menanganinya sendiri. Tangannya beberapa kali melempar shuriken, fuma shurikan, dan bahkan kunai untuk memperlambat lari musuhnya.

Para pencuri makam itu akhirnya berhenti dan melanjutkan pertarungan sengit mereka. Sasuke yang mulai kepayahan meladeni mereka, akhirnya mengeluarkan sharingan satu tomoenya. Sharingannya cukup membantu dalam pertempuran ini. Berkatnya, ia mampu membaca gerakan lawan lebih baik sehingga ia tahu bagaimana cara mengatasinya.

Sasuke tengah mempersiapkan jutsu katon andalannya, ketika ia mendengar ledakan nan keras dari arah makam. Pupilnya membola sempurna melihat cakra kemerahan menguar ke atas udara, mirip cakra Kyuubi. "Na-Naruto," pekiknya panik mencemaskan keselamatan rekannya.

Pimpinan pencuri itu menyipit. Matanya terarah pada ledakan cakra itu berasal. "Sial," gumamnya mengumpat. 'Ini terlalu cepat. Aku harus mencegah anak bodoh itu hilang kendali, sebelum rencanaku hancur berantakan,' batinnya. Ia memberi isyarat pada anak buahnya untuk menghabisi bocah Uchiha yang sejak tadi mengejar mereka.

Ia bergegas pergi meninggalkan pertarungan dan kembali ke makam. Sasuke tak bisa menghalanginya karena dia dihadang oleh satu orang komplotannya yang tersisa. Meski tinggal satu orang, bukan berarti urusannya jadi lebih mudah. Soalnya, lawannya membangkitkan ketiga mayat hasil curian mereka untuk membantunya. Dan, ukh sialnya, mayat itu mayat shinobi penting yang kemampuannya setara dengan Asuma-sensei. Mantap, dech! Ini lawan terberatnya kedua setelah yeah pria misterius bertopeng yang dulu menyatroni Konoha.

Sharingan tomoe Sasuke meningkat menjadi dua. Ia tak bisa bermain-main lagi dengan mereka. Kali ini, ia serius. Ia mengerahkan segenap kemampuannya untuk mengalahkan lawan-lawannya yang ia perkirakan setara dengan chuunin level tinggi atau bahkan jounin.

Diam-diam, Sasuke menyeringai girang. Misi rank D-nya lagi-lagi berubah pangkat menjadi rank B atau bahkan A, jika ledakan cakra Kyuubi di sana dihitung. Oh, ia benar-benar sangat beruntung. Dengan lawan seperti mereka, kemampuannya akan semakin terasah.

Sasuke bekerja keras melawan satu orang musuhnya yang hidup dan tiga mayat hidup lainnya. Ia menguras hampir seluruh cakranya untuk melawan mereka. Namun, hasilnya setimpal. Ia berhasil mengalahkan musuhnya. Mayat hidupnya berhasil disegel kembali, sedangkan lawannya sudah terkapar tak berdaya.

Usai pertarungan Sasuke terkapar di tanah. Ia sudah tak punya tenaga bahkan untuk menggerakkan satu jari tangannya. Cakranya sudah sampai pada limitnya. Matanya menatap ke atas langit nan gelap yang kini tercemar warna merah kesal. Ia memaki kelemahannya sendiri. Melihat keadaannya yang menyedihkan seperti ini, membuatnya hanya bisa berdoa semoga Asuma sensei segera datang memberi bantuan pada Naruto tepat pada waktunya.

Samar-samar telinganya menangkap suara langkah kaki ah bukan hanya satu tapi banyak langkah kaki ke arahnya. Ada kemungkinan itu bantuan dari Asuma atau bisa jadi teman komplotan pencuri itu yang kembali lagi untuk menghabisinya. Ia menarik nafas lega, ketika ekor matanya menangkap warna pink mencolok diantara warna cokelat yang begitu membosankan dan deretan kepala plontos.

'Itu pasti Sakura,' batinnya senang. Siapa lagi kunoichi atau bahkan manusia di muka bumi ini yang berambut pink norak selain Sakura?

Sasuke mencoba bangkit dari tempatnya berbaring dengan susah payah. Bibirnya menyeringai melempar tatapan mengejek pada Shika. "Kau terlambat," ujar Sasuke. Kepalanya memberi isyarat pada musuh-musuhnya yang sudah berhasil ia lumpuhkan.

"Setidaknya, aku masih bisa membantumu meninggalkan tempat merepotkan ini," balas Shika dengan wajah kecut. Ia membantu Sasuke berdiri dan lalu menggendongnya. Sedangkan, rombongan biksu lainnya mengamankan tiga mayat dan satu orang musuh yang sedang pingsan. Setelah itu, mereka pergi meninggalkan lokasi ke tempat yang lebih aman.

"Kau seperti kakek-kakek, Sas," ejek Shika yang dibalas deathglear oleh Sasuke. Shika terkekeh geli menanggapinya puas karena bisa membalas ejekan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto?" tanyanya diantara acara lompat-lompat pohon mereka.

"Entah. Asuma sensei dan Chiriku-san sedang menuju ke area makam. Semoga saja Naruto selamat."

"Ukh, sial. Tidak berguna," maki Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku yakin Naru-chan selamat. Ia punya simpanan keberuntungan yang sangat besar, melebihi orang normal," hibur Choji terdengar aneh dan tak masuk akal.

Ino yang tak tahan dengan celetukan aneh rekannya menjitak kepala Choji. "Kita sedang serius. Jangan bercanda!" kecam Ino.

"Memangnya apalagi yang bisa kita lakukan selain berdoa dan mengandalkan keberuntungan?" tanya Choji retoris. Matanya memandang jauh ke area makam. Irisnya tampak berkabut, dibayangi kesedihan. Sejujurnya, ia pun cemas. Tapi, ia bisa apa? Jika ia memaksakan diri ke sana, yang ada ia malah tambah merepotkan mereka daripada membantu.

"Kau benar," aku Ino enggan. Keempat temannya menghela nafas berat. Meski enggan, mereka akui Choji ada benarnya. Kini, mereka hanya bisa berdoa untuk keselamatan Naruto. Mereka sadar kemampuan mereka yang sekarang tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk menolong Naruto.

…..*****…

Naruto tak ingat, sungguh. Ia juga tak mengerti bagaimana ceritanya ia bisa terdampar di tempat ini. Kaki kecil Naruto melangkah menyusuri lorong panjang nan lengang yang digenangi air selutut. Ia mendengar suara geraman rendah. Suaranya terdengar sangat marah dari arah tempat yang ia tuju.

Wajahnya membelalak dan melotot seakan-akan mau keluar dari cangkangnya. Ia tak percaya berada di depan sebuah ruangan yang mirip penjara dengan jeruji besi yang menjulang tinggi ke atas entah sampai mana batasnya Naruto pun tak tahu, saking tingginya.

" **Naruto ya? Akhirnya, kau kemari juga, Bocah,"** ujar sesosok makhluk keluar dari balik kegelapan. Sosok itu mirip seekor rubah berwarna oranye. Bedanya, ia berukuran raksasa. Sosok itu lalu menggeram di depan Naruto, memperlihatkan taring dan giginya yang runcing.

"K-kau si-siapa?" tanya Naruto ketakutan.

" **Aku? Kau itu bodoh atau kuper? Masak kau tak tahu siapa aku?"** tanya makhluk itu sinis sambil mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya yang berjumlah sembilan.

Makhluk raksasa berbentuk rubah, cek. Berekor Sembilan, cek. Memiliki cakra yang sangat besar, mengerikan dan dipenuhi hawa kebencian, cek. Cakra warna merah menyelimuti tubuhnya, cek. Segel di depan jeruji kandang yang ditulis dengan huruf fuin, cek.

"K-kau K-Kyuubi?" pekik Naruto setengah takut setengah kagum. Ayahnya ternyata sangat hebat. Ia berhasil menyegel makhluk mengerikan, kuat dan besar ini ke dalam tubuh Naruto yang kecil.

" **Hm,"** gumam Kyuubi acuh. **"Mau apa kau ke sini, Bocah?"** tanya Kyuubi ingin tahu, mengingat selama hampir 12 tahun ini, Naruto sama sekali tak pernah berkunjung ke kandangnya, apalagi menggunakan cakranya.

"Apa kau tahu makhluk apa di luar sana?" tanya Naruto mengindahkan pertanyaan Kyuubi. "Apa itu bijuu juga sepertimu?"

Kyuubi mendengus tidak sopan. **"Mana ada bijuu yang lemah sepertinya. Dia itu hanya gumpalan cakraku,"**

Gumpalan cakra? Hm.. Naruto tampak berfikir. 'Mungkin, itu gumpalan cakra yang terbang ke udara bebas, saat Kyuubi menyerang konoha 12 tahun yang lalu. Lalu, ada orang yang dengan sengaja mengumpulkannya dan menanamkannya pada tubuh biksu ini,' pikir Naruto. "Apa kau tahu bagaimana caranya menghentikan dia?" tanya Naruto menunjuk pseudo jinchuuriki Kyuubi.

" **Kenapa aku harus memberi tahumu?"** ejek Kyuubi jahat.

"Karena kau baik hat.." Naruto cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya karena Kyuubi terdengar marah dan menjulurkan cakar besarnya pada Naruto, saat Naruto bilang dia baik hati. Ia menjauh dari Kyuubi agar kejadian nyaris dicabik tidak terulang kembali. "Maksudku kau itu bijuu paling kuat, paling keren, dan paling hebat diantara bijuu-bijuu lain," puji Naruto setinggi langit.

" **Gombal,"** balas Kyuubi sambil mendelik galak, meski pipinya terlihat merona. **"Kau memang pandai bicara, Bocah. Persis seperti ayahmu,"** ejeknya pada makhluk kuning berbentuk durian yang dulu pernah menyegelnya ke dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Aku bicara jujur. Bohong itu dosa," ujar Naruto tersinggung. "Jika kau tak mau menolongku ya sudah. Tapi, jangan salahkan aku jika kita nanti mati bersama. Hm, mati bersama Kyuubi yang agung terdengar tidak buruk juga," tambahnya sambil senyum-senyum sendiri mencurigakan.

' **Betul juga. Kalau dia mati, aku juga mati,'** pikir Kyuubi. **"Hanya ada satu cara untuk menghentikan makhluk itu. Kau harus membiarkan aku mengambil tubuhmu agar aku bisa menyerap cakraku kembali!"**

"Itu tidak mungkin. Aku tak bisa melakukannya," protes Naruto membuat Kyuubi curiga. "Nanti ketahuan, kalau akulah jinchuuriki Kyuubi. Terus, nanti pria bertopeng misterius itu datang lagi ke Konoha untuk mengejarku, memburuku, menangkapku, dan lalu mengeluarkanmu dari tubuhku. Aku tak yakin ia akan bersikap baik padamu sepertiku. Bisa saja ia memperlakukanmu tidak lebih baik dari seekor hewan peliharaan atau yang lebih buruk lagi menghilangkan eksistensimu untuk selamanya. Mau?"

Kyuubi menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Selama hidupnya yang hampir makan waktu 1000 tahun, baru kali ini ada yang memperhatikannya dan mengkhawatirkan keselamatannya. Naruto orang kedua selain kakek Rikudou yang melihat Kyuubi sebagai makhluk yang punya hati dan perasaan. Dan itu membuatnya tersentuh.

" **Kau gigit saja dia. Tahan jangan sampai lepas. Selanjutnya serahkan semuanya padaku,"**

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Naruto cemas.

" **Sangat yakin. Dulu, ada shinobi dari Kumogakure yang berhasil menyerap cakraku dengan cara seperti itu."**

"Sepakat. Aku akan membuat barrier pelindung agar tak ada seorang pun yang bisa mengganggu kita sampai ini selesai." Kata Naruto lalu berbalik pergi. "Kyuu trims sudah membantuku. Walau banyak yang bilang kau ini monster, berhati keji, dan jahat. Menurutku, kau tidak seperti itu," tambah Naruto sebelum benar-benar pergi membuat Kyuubi memerah. Untung warna kulitnya oranye sehingga warna merah yang menyebar di seluruh wajahnya tidak kentara.

" **Gombal,"** ejeknya yang masih bisa didengar Naruto, untuk menutupi isi hatinya.

Naruto berhasil keluar dari alam bawah sadarnya. Oranye kemerah-merahan, itu yang pertama kali dilihatnya, saat ia membuka mata. Naruto mengerang panjang merasakan perih menggores kulit lehernya yang terpapar. Cakar monster, coret makhluk yang berasal dari cakra Kyuubi ini masih mencengkeram lehernya seperti saat ia belum pingsan.

' _Good Timing_ ,' pikirnya. Naruto tak perlu repot-repot menyusun strategi bagaimana caranya menggigit makhluk itu, karena ia sendiri yang menyodorkan tubuhnya untuk digigit. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya susah payah dan segera menggigit cakar yang mencengkeram lehernya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, cakra pseudo-jinchuuriki-Kyuubi berpindah ke tubuh Naruto. mata Naruto membelalak merasakan sel-sel tubuhnya memanas seakan-akan direbus ke dalam kuali besar yang sedang mendidih. Naruto merasakan kulitnya perih karena terkelupas, ketika cakra Kyuubi memaksa masuk. Meski demikian, ia tak melepaskan gigitannya. Ia terus bertahan hingga cakra Kyuubi berhasil kembali pada pemilik aslinya seluruhnya.

Pseudo-Jinchuuriki-Kyuubi kembali pada wujudnya yakni seorang biksu yang sepertinya sepantaran dengannya. Naruto melepaskan gigitannya dan menangkap tubuh si biksu yang oleng dan nyaris membentur tanah. Ia membaringkannya ke tanah sampai bantuan yang tadi ia panggil tiba. Sebab, terus terang, Naruto sudah tak punya tenaga lagi untuk bergerak.

Naruto duduk bersila di samping biksu itu. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, prihatin. Kondisi si biksu tampak menyedihkan. Bajunya yang berwarna putih hitam kelabu senada dengan warna matanya tampak koyak di sana-sini. Kulitnya tampak mengelupas semuanya, menyisakan warna kemerah-merahan di sekujur tubuhnya. Naruto bergidik ngeri. 'Pasti perih,' batinnya. Kulit Naruto juga mengelupas, tapi tak separah si biksu.

Naruto masih setia menunggu di tempatnya hingga ia merasa bosan sendiri. 'Lama sekali,' keluhnya dalam hati. Naruto sudah hampir terlelap ketika rombongan Asuma, dan Chiriku berikut para kepala plontos tiba. Naruto nyengir gaje melihat penampilan mereka yang berantakan dengan baju yang sudah compang-camping seperti para gelandangan.

Chiriku terkejut menatap Sora yang seperti bukan Sora. Dengan kulit yang mengelupas sempurna, membuat Sora sulit dikenali. Jika tidak melihat sisa bajunya yang melekat, rambut kelabunya, dan tasbih pemberiannya, mungkin Chiriku gagal mengenali anak muridnya. "Dia..?"

"Dia baik-baik saja. Aku sudah memeriksanya. Sebentar lagi juga ia sadar," potong Naruto menjelaskan.

"Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi di sini, Naruto?" tanya Asuma lembut, namun penuh tekanan.

"Dia mengira aku pencuri makam, tepat saat aku sedang mengubur kembali keranda itu," jelas Naruto sambil menunjuk keranda yang untunglah selamat dari pertarungan Naruto-Sora diantara batang pohon yang terserak di tanah. "Lalu, ia menyerangku. Aku berusaha menjelaskannya, tapi gagal. Dan, yach begitulah. Ia menyerangku," jelasnya.

"Tapi, kenapa bisa ada ledakan cakra Kyuubi di sini dan kenapa kulit Sora mengelupas seperti ini?" tanya Chiriku beruntun.

"Oh, jadi namanya Sora?" tanya atau simpul Naruto. Akhirnya, ia berhasil mengetahui identitas pseudo-jinchuuriki-Kyuubi yang menyerangnya. "Sepertinya, ia memaksakan diri untuk menang. Ia hilang kendali dan akhirnya dikuasai cakra merah. Cakra merah itu menyakiti tubuhnya, mengakibatkan kulitnya terkelupas seperti ini. Untunglah, Jiraiya-sensei sempat mengajariku fuinjutsu. Aku berhasil menyegel cakra merahnya sehingga kami berdua selamat."

Alis Chiriku saling bertaut. "Anak sekecil kamu menyegel cakra Kyuubi? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Chiriku heran. Ia tak bisa mempercayai cerita Naruto sepenuhnya. Itu terdengar seperti sebuah bualan di telinganya. Dia yang sudah jounin saja kesulitan mengatasi Sora saat ia hampir hilang kendali. Apalagi dengan kondisi Sora yang hilang kendali sepenuhnya?

"Aku seorang Uzumaki, meski hanya separoh." Kata Naruto seolah itu menjelaskan semuanya.

Chiriku hendak buka mulut, tapi tak jadi karena Asuma sudah menjelaskan semuanya. "Klan Uzumaki terkenal dengan fuinjutsunya. Hanya klan ini yang mampu bertahan hidup setelah menyegel Kyuubi ke dalam tubuhnya. Ku rasa bukan hal yang aneh, jika Naruto bisa menyegel sebagian cakra Kyuubi."

Chiriku manggut-manggut. "Kau benar. Lebih baik kita kembali ke kuil!" ujar Chiriku yang diamini Naruto dan Asuma. Chiriku membawa Sora yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Asuma membantu Naruto yang kelelahan usai pertarungan berdiri. Mereka kembali ke kuil saat sang fajar terbit dari arah Timur laut, memperlihatkan keindahan sang fajar pada mereka.

Beberapa hari kemudian. Asuma memimpin tim 10 dan tim 7 termasuk SasuNaru yang sudah pulih luka-lukanya untuk menjalankan misi mereka yang sebenarnya, yakni membersihkan makam. Banyak sekali yang harus mereka kerjakan untuk menyelesaikan misi ini, mengingat betapa berantakannya tempat itu.

"Kau beruntung, Naruto. Dengan cakra Kyuubi, kau bisa bertambah hebat," ujar Sasuke terdengar cemburu di sela-sela pekerjaan mereka bersih-bersih makam.

"Beruntung apanya? Kau pikir gampang mengendalikan cakra Kyuubi? Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa. Dan, aku tak yakin aku termasuk orang-orang tertentu itu." Jelas Naruto sambil mengangkat batang pohon yang rubuh dari tanah. "Hup," gumamnya saat ia berhasil memindahkannya bersama tumpukan batang lainnya. "Kau terlalu meremehkan dirimu, Sas. Dengan sharinganmu itu, cakra Kyuubi tidak ada artinya sama sekali. Hanya Uchiha dan sharingannya yang bisa mengendalikan Kyuubi."

"Hn," gumam Sasuke dengan bibir kaku, tak setuju. Ia masih iri pada keberuntungan Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas. "Daripada mengeluh tak jelas seperti itu, kenapa kau tak berlatih saja perubahan elemen cakra? Itu akan membuat kemampuanmu jauh lebih berkembang."

"Memang apa hebatnya perubahan elemen cakra?" tanya Sasuke sangsi.

"Aish kau itu. Pernah baca buku nggak sih?" ejek Naruto setengah menyalahkan. "Dengan belajar perubahan elemen cakra, kau bisa membuat kekuatan jutsumu yang sekarang meningkat atau bahkan membuat jutsu baru. Misal, Asuma sensei memanfaatkan perubahan elemen cakranya untuk memperkuat pisau Chakura To-nya. Hm, mungkin memadukan Chidorinya Kakashi-sensei dengan pedang juga bagus. Itu pasti akan jadi jutsu yang hebat." Ujar Naruto lebih seperti pada dirinya sendiri.

Matanya melirik Sasuke dan Asuma yang tepat pada garis pandangnya. "Kenapa kau tak belajar perubahan cakra sekarang? Mumpung ada Asuma sensei di sini. Kalau Kakashi sensei, aku tak yakin ia mau melatihmu. Dia itu kan agak pelit," ujarnya jahil.

Bibir Sasuke mengerut mengingat jounin pembimbingnya sendiri. "Dia memang aneh. Pemalas. Tukang telat. Mesum. Dan juga, pilih kasih. Diantara kami bertiga, hanya kau yang benar-benar dilatihnya. Kau pasti murid kesayangannya Kakashi-sensei,"

"Tidak juga. Sebetulnya, ia pun malas melatihku."

"Nggak mungkin," tukas Sasuke tak percaya.

"Sungguh. Ia baru mau melatihku kenjutsu setelah kaa-sanku turun tangan. Ia kan takut pada kaa-sanku."

"Hm, apa aku juga menyuruh kaa-sanku seperti itu ya, biar sensei mau mengajariku," gumam Sasuke.

"Ku pikir itu bukan ide yang bagus. Aku yakin Kakashi-sensei tidak akan tertipu dengan cara yang sama dua kali. Lagipula, apa kaa-sanmu cocok dengan peran itu?" tanya Naruto geli.

"Iya-ya, " ujar Sasuke baru sadar.

"Kalau kau tahu caranya membujuk dan kau cerdik memanfaatkan keadaan, aku yakin Kakashi-sensei bersedia melatihmu. Bahkan, ia mungkin akan lebih sering melatihmu daripada aku," tambah Naruto membuat segel penyimpanan agar lebih mudah memindahkan batang-batang kayu yang sudah mereka kumpulkan ke gudang sebagai persediaan kayu bakar.

Tak jauh dari sana, Sakura menatap iri pasangan SasuNaru. Ia berkali-kali menghela nafas, merasa jadi anggota yang tak dianggap. Dua orang itu lebih sering berdiskusi berdua saja tanpa melibatkannya. Padahal, ia kan anggota tim 7 juga. Ia meremat ujung bajunya sedih.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura-chan?" tegur Naruto saat istirahat. Ia duduk di samping Sakura-chan yang memilih menyendiri, terpisah dari yang lainnya.

"Apa?" jawab Sakura terdengar ketus. Ia bukannya benci Naruto. Ia hanya iri.

"Kau terlihat murung,"

"Hanya perasaanmu saja," elaknya enggan berbagi.

"Aku bukanlah orang yang tak bisa membaca situasi Sakura-chan. Aku tahu kau sedang ada masalah. Katakanlah! Mungkin aku bisa membantu."

"Tak perlu. Orang hebat sepertimu untuk apa turun ke bawah, mengurusiku yang lemah dan tak berguna ini?" sembur Sakura meluapkan kemarahannya pada Naruto. Tangannya membekap mulutnya, saat ia sadar apa yang dilontarkannya. Ia ikut sedih melihat safir di depannya berkabut. Naruto pasti terluka oleh kata-katanya. "Maaf," gumamnya menyesal.

"Siapa bilang kau lemah? Kau ini kuat, Sakura-chan. Bahkan, Sasuke pun mengakuimu." Hibur Naruto tak menanggapi permintaan maaf Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum miris. Bibirnya bergetar oleh luapan emosi. "Tak perlu menghiburku, Naruto. Aku tahu aku lemah. Semua misi yang kita lakukan, selalu kau dan Sasuke yang menyelesaikannya. Aku tak banyak berbuat untuk tim kita. Aku seperti benalu." Ujarnya. Isakan kecil lolos dari bibirnya.

"Dulu, aku pun sama sepertimu. Aku bahkan tak becus melakukan apapun. Tapi, aku bekerja keras mengejar ketertinggalanku. Aku bisa jadi seperti ini bukan karena doa atau kemurahan hati Kami-sama semata. Tapi, aku bekerja keras untuk mengubah nasibku menjadi lebih baik," cerita Naruto mengingat masa-masa berlatihnya bersama tou-sannya.

"Aku berlatih hingga tubuhku babak belur dan muntah darah. Aku bahkan sering masuk rumah sakit gara-gara ini." lanjutnya tersenyum tipis. "Tak ada orang hebat di dunia ini tanpa usaha Sakura-chan. Kalau kau ingin kuat, ya berlatihlah." Hiburnya memotivasi.

"Kau benar. Maaf, aku sudah melampiaskan kemarahanku padamu. Tak seharusnya aku begini. Tapi, aku..aku merasa putus asa. Jalanku seperti buntu."

Naruto tersenyum menepuk-nepuk pundak Sakura lembut. "Tak perlu malu. Bukan hanya kau yang pernah merasa di titik nadzir, merasa lemah dan tak berguna. Hampir semua shinobi Konoha pernah mengalaminya. Satu-satunya cara keluar dari lubang gelap itu adalah dengan tetap focus pada mimpimu." Hibur Naruto yang membuat tangis Sakura pecah. 30 menit lamanya Sakura menangis di pundak Naruto.

"Sak, ini hanya pemikiranku saja sih. Kau bisa menerimanya atau membuangnya,"

"Apa?" tanya Sakura usai menguasai dirinya sendiri.

"Kau kan sangat ahli mengontrol cakra. Kenapa kau tak memperkuat genjutsumu atau jika perlu belajar medis? Dengan adanya ninja medis di tim kita, oh wow tim 7 pasti akan jadi tim yang benar-benar wow, tak terkalahkan," ujar Naruto setengah jumawa.

Sakura tertawa kecil. Setelah bicara dengan Naruto, hatinya jadi lebih lega. Beban di kepalanya terangkat. "Akan ku coba," putus Sakura. Ia berdiri membersihkan sisa debu di bajunya. "Aku sudah selesai istirahat. Aku mau berlatih sekarang, agar aku tak jadi beban di tim 7," ujarnya berlalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang tersenyum sumringah.

"Apa yang sedang kalian perbincangkan?" tanya Sasuke yang mendadak muncul membuat Naruto terjengkang ke belakang karena terkejut.

"Sasuke!" raung Naruto tak terima. "Tak bisakah kau muncul dengan cara yang normal? Kau membuatku jantungan," semburnya.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke acuh. "Jadi, kalian tadi bicara apa?"

Naruto hampir buka mulut sebelum menutupnya kembali. Mendadak, ia ingin mengusili Sasuke. "Mau tahu aja," ujar Naruto menghiraukan Sasuke yang menatapnya penuh amarah. Naruto tertawa geli melihat ekspresi sahabatnya ini. "Kenapa kau tak tanya dia saja?" usulnya jahil membuat delikan Sasuke semakin tajam.

"N-A-R-U-T-O !" geram Sasuke terdengar membahana ingin menjitak si rambut durian itu. Hatinya dipenuhi perasaan tak suka dan amarah melihat kedekatan NaruSaku. Jangan tanya kenapa! Karena, Sasuke sendiri juga tak tahu alasannya. Ia hanya tahu, tangannya gatal ingin memisahkan dua orang itu.

….*****….

Shisui membaca laporan Asuma setengah tak percaya. Baru beberapa minggu yang lalu, di ruangan ini, ia memarahi Kakashi karena nekat meneruskan misi, meski misinya sudah berubah rank. Masak sih, sekarang ia pun harus memarahi Asuma juga, dengan alasan yang sama? Shisui memijit keningnya lelah. Baru sekarang ia merasa lelah dan ya merasa sudah tua.

SasuNaru satu-satunya pasangan shinobi yang bikin dia pusing tujuh keliling. Dua orang itu selalu saja terlibat dalam misi berbahaya. Misi mereka yang awalnya hanya rank D entah bagaimana ceritanya, di tengah jalan sering berubah menjadi rank B. 'Apa mungkin SasuNaru ini punya bakat menarik bahaya?' pikirnya eror.

"Jadi, sekarang Naru-chan punya cakra Kyuubi?" tanya Shisui yang lebih seperti pernyataan. Asuma mengangguk sebagai jawaban. 'Pantas saja Naru-chan terlihat gembira usai misi ke kuil api,' batinnya. Shisui mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan jari-jari tangannya. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan Sora, biksu dari Kuil Api itu?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, setelah tak memiliki cakra Kyuubi di tubuhnya."

"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih untuk laporannya dan juga terima kasih karena kau mau melatih Sasuke. Dia jauh lebih berkembang usai misi ke Kuil Api," puji Shisui.

Pipi Asuma merona malu. Hatinya melambung tinggi. Tak setiap hari, ia dipuji anggota klan Uchiha terlebih ini seorang Shisui yang terkenal hanya dekat dengan Itachi seorang. "Itu bukan karena aku, tapi memang Sasukenya yang berbakat," ujarnya merendah. "Saya permisi dulu,"

"Silahkan. Ah, jangan lupa! Informasikan pada timmu tentang ujian Chuunin itu. Mungkin mereka tertarik ikut serta," ujar Shisui memamerkan senyumnya yang teramat langka itu.

Asuma mengangguk sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari ruangan. Usai kepergian Asuma, tampak Kakashi dan Itachi datang menghadap untuk melaporkan misinya masing-masing. Itachi bilang, persiapan sudah matang. Sedang, Kakashi bilang, "Tak ada yang aneh dengan Amegakure, meski mereka menolak undangan kita. Aku tak bilang desa itu damai, tapi setidaknya Hanzo masih bisa menangani pemerintahan Amegakure."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya. Tapi, dalam perjalanan pulang. Aku mendengar desas-desus tentang kelompok Akatsuki. Katanya, kelompok ini sering menerima misi-misi yang sangat berbahaya dengan bayaran yang sangat tinggi. Mereka juga ditengarai terlibat dalam konflik di Amegakure, Kirigakure dan desa-desa lainnya."

Shisui mengangguk, paham. "Aku tahu. Mata-mataku juga mengatakan kalau Akatsuki sudah memasuki Otogakure. Katanya, mereka menculik anggota klan-klan penting seperti Kurama, Yuki, beberapa Uzumaki, dan lain-lain entah untuk apa. Karena itu, kita harus lebih berhati-hati dalam ujian Chuunin kali ini. Perhatikan peserta Otogakure nanti baik-baik! Jangan sampai lepas dari pengawasanmu! Jika ia melakukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan, segera amankan." Katanya memberi intruksi. "Kakashi, pastikan timmu ikut ujian Chuunin!"

"Apa rencanamu, Shisui?" tanya Itachi menanggalkan sikap resminya.

"Aku akan menggunakan SasuNaru sebagai kartu trufku,"

"Kau yakin?"

"Belum pernah aku seyakin ini." ujar Shisui. Ketiganya lalu terlibat dalam diskusi panjang.

…*****….

Tobi menggeram marah mendengar laporan Zetsu. Kazuma tewas. Rencananya menyerang Konoha sekaligus merebut cakra Kyuubi dari tangan Sora praktis gagal. Lagi-lagi gara-gara ulah SasuNaru. Firasatnya benar. Dua orang itu memang jadi sandungannya. 'Seandainya saja saat itu aku berhasil membunuh keduanya, rencanaku pasti tak akan berantakan seperti ini,' batinnya geram.

Tobi duduk menyender pada dinding gua yang terasa dingin menembus jubah awan merahnya. Ia dengan matanya yang tinggal satu menatap lilin yang sumbunya semakin pendek dari balik topeng. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana kepulan asapnya menjulang naik hingga tak terlihat lagi.

'Sepertinya, Yondaime sudah tahu rencana besarku. Begitu pula Shisui. Karena itu, mereka bisa mencium pergerakanku. Sial! Pasti Kagami yang memberitahukannya.' batin Tobi menyumpah serapah, menyadari keteledorannya. 'Aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Shisui harus mati. Ya, dia harus mati. Dan, selanjutnya SasuNaru. Tiga orang itu harus lenyap dari muka bumi ini,' pikirnya lagi.

"Kita harus membunuh Shisui Uchiha, tepat saat ujian Chuunin berlangsung!" perintah Tobi.

"Tidakkah itu terlalu mencolok?"

"Kalau kita sendiri yang bergerak, iya. Lain cerita, jika kita menggunakan pihak lain, Otogakure. Desa itu sangat membenci Konoha. Dia pasti ingin Konoha lenyap."

"Otogakure saja tak cukup untuk melemahkan Konoha. Itu seperti duel cicak dengan buaya." Ujar Zetsu tenang.

"Kau benar. Konoha tak akan hancur hanya dengan Otogakure. Namun gabungan Otogakure dan Sunagakure, aku pikir cukup untuk memporak porandakan Konoha. Saat kekacauan itulah, kesempatan kita membunuh Shisui terbuka lebar. Tak akan ada yang tahu siapa pembunuh asli Shisui. Mereka pasti mengira Suna dan Oto yang melakukannya dan mereka akan saling bertempur sendiri. Ha ha ha… Rencana yang sempurna." Kata Tobi dengan jumawa.

"Kau lupa memperhitungkan anak si Yondaime. Dia bisa mendeteksi keberadaan kita," ujar Zetsu mengingatkan.

Tobi menatap Zetsu kesal. Kenapa Zetsu harus mengingatkannya soal si kunyuk itu sih? Padahal, ia sudah membayangkan saringan Shisui yang sangat special itu berada di tangannya. Ukh sial. Buyar sudah impian indahnya. Semua ini gara-gara Zetsu dan makhluk sial bernama Naruto Uzumaki.

"Suruh Akatsuki untuk menyusup ke Konoha. Gantikan aku membunuh Shisui dan ambil mata Shisui bagaimanapun caranya," ujar Tobi.

"Hai'k!" ujar Zetsu enggan membantah.

"Konoha…" desisnya dengan mata penuh dendam. "Akan ku rebut cakra Kyuubi milikku kembali. Dengan begitu, rencana Mugen Tsukuyomiku pasti berhasil. Dan, aku bisa bertemu kembali dengan Rin," ujarnya bermonolog.

Asap lilin membumbung semakin ke atas. Sumbu lilin semakin pendek dan nyaris habis, membuat ruangan itu kembali diisi oleh kegelapan nan pekat sama seperti hati penghuninya yang kini hidup dalam kegelapan.

…******…..

Tim peserta ujian Chuunin sudah menempati tempat duduknya masing-masing dengan tertib. Masing-masing dari mereka memegang kertas ujian, tahapan pertama dari ujian Chuunin. Kening mereka kini berkerut, melihat betapa sulitnya tes tertulis ini. Tak mungkin mereka yang masih genin bisa menjawabnya.

Satu-satunya cara untuk lolos adalah dengan menyontek jawaban orang lain. Dan, ini bukan sembarang mencontek. Mereka harus melakukannya dengan hati-hati dan mengerahkan keahlian mereka dalam mengorek informasi, jika tak ingin berakhir tragis, dikeluarkan dari ruang ujian karena ketahuan mencontek.

Hampir separuh dari peserta ujian sudah keluar dari ruangan karena mereka ketahuan mencontek dengan bodohnya. Maksudnya, mereka tak menggunakan teknik ninja untuk mencontek, tapi mencontek ala penduduk sipil. Jelas saja aksi mereka ketahuan dan membuahkan dengusan jijik dari para pengawas ujian.

Di bawah mata tajam Morino Ibiki, si iblis dari divisi Penyelidikan dan Interograsi, tak ada satupun yang tak ketahuan. Namun, ia pura-pura tak melihat. Ia hanya akan mengeluarkan peserta ujian yang mencontek dengan bodohnya, sedangkan yang mencontek dengan memanfaatkan kemampuan jutsunya ia biarkan. Seperti, Sasuke dengan Saringannya, Hyuga Neji dan Hyuga Hinata dengan Byakugannya, Gaara dengan mata pasirnya dan lain-lain.

Selain mengawasi peserta ujian, sebetulnya ia punya misi khusus dari Hokage-sama, yaitu mengawasi putra mendiang Yondaime dengan ketat. Entah apa alasannya. Ibiki melepas nafas bosan. 'Misi bodoh,' keluhnya dalam hati merujuk pada misi khususnya.

Memangnya apa yang diharapkan Hokage-sama dari Naruto? Bocah itu dari tadi tak melakukan pergerakan apapun. Ia hanya diam menatap lembaran kertasnya. Pensilnya sama sekali tak bergerak. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Bisa jadi ia putus asa, karena tak bisa menjawabnya dan juga tak tahu bagaimana caranya mencontek yang baik.

"Na-Naruto-kun!" panggil Hinata lirih.

Kepala Naruto terangkat. "Ya?" balas Naruto tak yakin. Siapa tahu ia salah dengar, mengingat betapa pemalunya gadis di sebelahnya itu. Rasa-rasanya tak mungkin deh si Hyuga ini memanggil namanya di tengah-tengah ujian tertulis ini. Waktu masih di akademi dulu, si Hinata nyaris tak pernah bicara sepatah katapun dengannya. Gadis itu selalu pingsan tiap Naruto berniat menyapanya sebentar, membuat semua orang sering salah paham padanya dan meneriaki Naruto mesum.

"Ap-apa k-kau su-sudah me-mengerja-jakan so-soalmu?" tanyanya terdengar gagap. Wajahnya juga tampak merah.

Naruto nyaris bertanya, 'Apa kau sakit?' ketika Hinata kembali memanggil namanya untuk meminta jawabannya. "Belum sama sekali," balas Naruto penuh sesal.

"Ji-jika k-kau mau…" Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya tak yakin. "K-kau bi-bisa men-mencontek pe-pekerja-jaanku," tambahnya sambil memperlihatkan hasil pekerjaannya.

Mata Naruto seperti kelilipan bintang. Sungguh, ia tak yakin. Apa ini mimpi atau nyata? Seorang Hyuga menawarkan jawaban tesnya padanya? Mungkin mereka satu desa dan satu akademi. Tapi, di ujian Chuunin ini, mereka ini musuh. Tim mereka saja berbeda. Naruto hendak menjawab tawaran murah hati Hinata, ketika Ibiki selaku pengawas mengeluarkan peserta ujian untuk yang ke 15 atau 17 kalinya.

"Tidak perlu, Hinata-chan. Aku ini shinobi hebat. Aku tak perlu mencontek untuk mengerjakan ujian tertulis yang mudah ini," tolak Naruto halus.

Hinata hendak membantah, tapi Naruto sudah memberi isyarat pada Hinata untuk diam karena si Ibiki seperti mulai mencurigai mereka berdua. Hinata dengan terpaksa menelan kembali bantahannya dan memperbaiki letak jawaban ujiannya. Meski ia gagal membantu Naruto, tapi ia cukup senang dengan perhatian kecil Naruto padanya. Setidaknya, Naruto tidak menganggapnya invisible women atau yang lebih buruk lagi wanita troublesome.

10 menit kemudian…

"Waktu habis. Letakkan pensil kalian!" ujarnya dengan tegas. Matanya menatap tajam semua pasang mata para peserta ujian. "Sekarang waktunya soal no 10. Putuskan! Kalian mau mengambil soal ini atau tidak. Tapi ingat! Jika kalian salah menjawabnya, maka kalian gagal dan jangan harap bisa ikut ujian Chuunin tahun depan," katanya mengintimidasi.

Beberapa dari genin itu berdiri. Mereka menyerah karena takut tak bisa menyelesaikan soal no 10. Mereka lebih memilih menyerah sekarang dan ikut ujian tahun depan daripada jadi genin selamanya. Ibiki masih menunggu, jika ada yang menyusul mereka yang sudah keluar dari ruangan.

Ibiki agak terkejut melihat tangan Naruto terangkat ke atas. Bibirnya mengulum mengejek. Mungkin ekspektasi hokage-sama terlalu tinggi pada Naruto sehingga memberinya misi khusus tak berguna itu. Buktinya, ia menyerah tengah jalan. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak menyeringai melihat tatapan tidak percaya Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal songong, sengak, dan kurang ajar.

"Jangan bercanda! Mana mungkin kami menyerah hanya gara-gara tes bodoh ini. takk usah bertele-tele, lekas katakan soalnya!" ujar atau teriak Naruto kesal.

Sumpah demi apapun, Ibiki merasakan aura di ruangan ini berubah. Naruto mengacaukan segalanya. Jika tadi aliran aura di ruangan ini suram, dipenuhi keputus asaan, kini auranya jadi penuh semangat dan optimis. Fuck! Ibiki mengumpat dalam hati dengan ulah si bocah pirang menyebalkan itu. Berkat dia, peserta ujian tahun ini jadi lebih banyak dari tahun kemarin. 'Anko pasti mengeluh padanya setelah ini.' pikirnya jengkel.

"Kalian aku nyatakan lulus!" kata Ibiki tidak ikhlas.

Dahi Sakura mengerut. "Kenapa kami lulus? Kami kan belum menjawab soal no 10," ujarnya mewakili peserta lainnya.

"Soal no 10 itu tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin menguji kesiapan kalian saja. Sekarang pergilah ke…"

Ibiki tak sempat menyelesaikan intruksinya ketika Anko tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangannya dengan memecahkan kaca jendela. Dan persis seperti dugaannya, ia mengeluh pada Ibiki dengan banyaknya peserta yang lolos. "Kau terlalu lembut tahun ini," gumamnya menambahkan, membuat Ibiki mendelik tak terima.

'Jangan salahkan aku, tapi salahkan si rambut durian montong di sana. Dia yang mengacaukan segalanya,' katanya tentu saja dalam hati. Mana mungkin ia bicara. Itu sama halnya ia membuka aibnya sendiri.

Ibiki mengumpulkan kertas jawaban para peserta ujian yang lolos tahan kedua dibantu tim panitia ujian Chuunin. Ia bersemangat ingin lihat kertas jawaban si rambut durian montong itu. Ia menatap speechless kertas jawaban Naruto. Kosong melompong. Satupun tak ada yang dijawab. Ia tertawa kecil. Pertama kali dalam sejarah, ada peserta ujian yang lolos, meski tidak menjawab soal satu pun.

Ibiki hampir memasukkan kertas jawaban Naruto ke dalam berkasnya, ketika ia melihat ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Lembar jawaban Naruto mendadak ada tulisannya. Itu adalah jawaban soalnya dan semuanya benar. Matanya semakin membelalak, ketika ia mengenali huruf di kertas ujian Naruto. Itu tulisan salah satu panitia yang sengaja menyamar jadi peserta.

"Mana kertas milik Kyondo!" pintanya pada rekannya. Meski heran, rekannya memberikan apa yang Ibiki mau. Ibiki melihat tulisan sangat kecil dan samar deretan huruf fuin yang memindahkan jawaban si Kondo pada kertas ujian Naruto. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat kecerdikan Naruto. Ia berhasil mencontek dengan sempurna. Ia berhasil lolos dari pengamatannya. Ia bahkan tak tahu kapan Naruto membuat segel di kertas Kyondo. 'Pantas hokage-sama memberiku intruksi seperti itu,' pikirnya paham.

'Tapi, ia pemalas sekali. Si Nara yang rajanya para pemalas di Konoha saja masih sudi menulis jawaban, lah ini,' pikirnya geleng-geleng kepala.

Ujian Chuunin tahap kedua pun tiba. Apakah yang akan terjadi? Ikuti kisah selanjutnya di chap depan.

 **TBC**

Akhirnya kelar juga chapter ini. Ai berhari-hari bikinnya sampai tangan Ai kram. Ai minta sarannya nih. Di ujian Chuunin nanti akan terjadi kudeta seperti canonnya, apakah

Shisui mati

Shisui koma

Shisui sehat wal afiat hanya luka kecil saja

Ai mohon bantuannya. Ai tunggu ya?


	10. Chapter 10

**Not Mainstream**

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Adventure dan Family

Rating : T

WARNING : No YAOI, No shounen ai, murni straight, bertebaran typo, gaje, smart_Naru, Canon dan bashing beberapa chara.

Author Note : Beberapa adegan di canon Ai potong dan ubah, menyesuaikan alur yang udah Ai susun.

Karena banyak yang protes dengan chap ini, Ai putusin untuk mengubah alurnya kembali. Beberapa typo di chapter-chapter sebelumnya juga udah Ai benerin, meski belum semuanya. Beberapa kalimat juga Ai tambahin.

Terima kasih Ai ucapkan untuk para reader yang telah berkenan meninggalkan jejak di kotak review, memfollow, dan memfav fic gaje ini yang tidak bisa Ai sebutkan satu per satu. Maaf Ai tidak bisa membalas semuanya. Arigato Gozaimasu. /(_)\

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Chapter** **Ten**

 **Invasi Konoha**

Di sebuah gua antah berantah, tapi bukan Labirin Monster, tampak beberapa orang dengan wajah yang tak jelas karena hanya berupa bayangan semata sedang berdiri di atas tonjolan batu-batu. Salah satu dari mereka yang tampaknya ketuanya membuka suara. "Misi kita kali ini istimewa,"

"Apa, un?" kata sebuah bayangan yang rambutnya panjang dan diikat sebagian ke atas dengan imbuhan un di akhir kalimat.

"Menginvasi Konoha," jawab sang leader singkat.

"Menginvasi Konoha? Apa itu perlu dilakukan sekarang?" tanya bayangan lainnya yang sedang memegang sebuah pedang yang sangat besar dan berduri tajam.

"Ya. Konoha sudah mencurigai gerak-gerik kita. Kita harus menghancurkan Konoha sekarang, sebelum mereka berhasil mencium rencana besar kita dan lalu menggalang kekuatan dengan desa-desa lainnya,"

"Hm, Konoha ya? Aku jadi tak sabar. Di sana ada banyak shinobi-shinobi berharga jutaan ryo," celetuk bayangan yang bercadar.

"Sayangnya bukan kau yang menerima misi ini, Kuzu, tapi Deidara dan Sasori," kata sang leader berwibawa, membuahkan geraman rendah bayangan bercadar yang dipanggil Kuzu itu. Sang leader menatap dua bayangan yang diduga kuat bernama Deidara dan Sasori. "Aku tak perduli dengan shinobi-shinobi Konoha lainnya. Terserah mau kau apakan mereka. Tapi, aku minta kalian menyerahkan mayat tiga orang ini secara utuh, yakni Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Sasuke, dan Uzumaki Naruto,"

"Hai'k," balas dua orang itu serempak.

"Kalian bisa pergi sekarang," kata sang leader mengakhiri pertemuan.

Dengan kalimat terakhir sang leader, maka bayangan-bayangan itu pun menghilang dari dalam gua hingga tak ada yang bersisa. Dua bayangan yang tadi mendapat misi dari sang leader mulai menampakkan fisiknya secara nyata.

Sosok pertama mempunyai ciri fisik berambut pirang panjang yang sebagian diikat ponytail dengan poni menjuntai menutupi sebelah matanya yang beriris biru. Ciri fisik sosok yang kedua berambut merah darah cepak dan berwajah seperti remaja tujuh belasan tahun. Keduanya tengah duduk di atas batu kali berwarna hitam yang saling berdampingan di dekat sungai kecil yang mengalir jernih.

"Apa rencanamu, un? Kita tak mungkin menginvasi Konoha hanya berdua saja, Un." kata makhluk berambut kuning dengan ikat kepala dari desa Iwagakure.

"Kita bisa memanfaatkan Otogakure dan Sunagakure. Kedua desa itu memiliki dendam yang sangat mendalam pada Konoha. Aku akan menghubungi mata-mataku di kedua desa itu, untuk mempengaruhi para petinggi desa agar bersedia menyerang Konoha tepat saat ujian Chuunin," usul Sasori.

" _Nice idea_ ," komentar Deidara memuji kegeniusan sang partner. " _By the way_ , Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto ini siapa ya? Sepertinya, aku belum pernah mendengar nama itu masuk dalam buku targetnya si Kuzu," celetuk Deidara.

"Dia genin dari Konohagakure," jawab Zetsu yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam tanah.

"Uwach!" pekik Deidara terkejut. "Bisakah kau tidak muncul tiba-tiba Zetsu? Kau mau membuatku mati muda karena serangan jantung?" omel Deidara yang dibalas Zetsu dengan tatapan acuh. "Dan lagi, apa maksudmu dengan genin ini, Huh?" tambah Deidara luar biasa jengkel. Masak seorang buronan ninja rank S seperti dirinya mendapat misi membunuh dua orang genin? Harga dirinya terluka. Marwahnya sebagai teroris elit jatuh.

"Kau akan tahu seberapa penting posisi dua orang itu saat kau sudah bersua dengan mereka," ujar Zetsu memperingatkan sebelum menghilang masuk kembali ke dalam tanah, mengindahkan omelan panjang Deidara yang mungkin bisa memakan waktu sejam lamanya.

"Hm," gumam Sasori. "Aku yang akan melawan Shisui, sedangkan tugasmu mengurus dua genin itu," putus Sasori mengambil enaknya sendiri.

" _What_? Yang benar saja? Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena aku yang merancang taktik ini," ujar Sasori mengakhiri diskusi meninggalkan Deidara yang menggerutu tidak jelas.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Sasori berhasil menyusup ke Sunagakure dan Otogakure tanpa ketahuan. Ia menanamkan jutsu pengendalian otak pada para petinggi di kedua desa itu secara diam-diam. Dengan jutsu ini, ia berhasil membuat Sunagakure dan Otogakure saling bekerja sama untuk menginvasi Konoha.

Namun, rencananya tak berjalan lancar. Secara mendadak, kazekage keempat —pemimpin Suna yang sekarang— berniat membatalkan rencana invasi ke Konoha di tengah jalan saat persiapan sudah matang tanpa alasan yang jelas. Karena itulah, dengan terpaksa Sasori menyamar menjadi kazekage keempat, setelah membunuhnya terlebih dahulu untuk membungkam mulutnya.

Jika Sasori menyamar menjadi Kazekage, maka Deidara menyamar menjadi peserta ujian Chuunin dari Otogakure, untuk mengintai sasarannya terlebih dahulu, sekalian mengumpulkan data genin-genin yang potensial untuk direkrut jadi mata-mata Akatsuki.

Di ruang ujian, Deidara melihat kertas ujiannya dengan tatapan bosan. 'Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk melakukan ini,' erangnya dalam hati meringis. Namun, tak urung Deidara mengangkat penanya juga. Dia dengan malas mengisi kertas jawabannya karena tak punya pilihan lain. Ia harus lulus ujian tertulis agar bisa leluasa menghadapi dua targetnya pada tahapan seleksi selanjutnya.

Usai mengerjakan kertas ujiannya, Deidara memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Bibirnya mengulum senyum misterius. Safirnya memindai apa saja yang dilakukan genin-genin itu untuk lulus tahapan ini. Melihat usaha mereka dalam mencontek, memberi hiburan tersendiri untuknya, sampai safirnya bertemu dengan safir yang lain yang juga satu ruangan dengannya, yakni safir milik targetnya.

Deidara menyeringai envy. Ia bisa membaca dengan jelas kelibatan emosi pada safir lawannya, meski bocah itu berpura-pura tidak tertarik. Ia tahu si bocah yang diketahui bernama Uzumaki Naruto ini terus-menerus mencuri pandang ke arahnya. 'Hm, jadi ia tipe sensorik, ya?' pikirnya menilai.

Deidara mengalihkan atensinya pada targetnya yang satu lagi, yakni Uchiha Sasuke. Bocah Uchiha itu tampak sibuk mengkopy jutsu peserta ujian yang lain, begitu sibuknya dia hingga ia tak sadar tengah diamati oleh Deidara dari tempat duduknya. Jika atensi Naruto tercurah pada Deidara, maka atensi Sasuke justru pada genin dari Suna yang berambut merah darah bertato kanji Ai. Mungkin, si bocah Uchiha itu tertarik dengan cakra Ichibi yang samar-samar merembes keluar dari tubuh si Gaara.

Di lain ruangan, para pembimbing tim genin ini tengah sibuk mengamati anggota timnya masing-masing, kecuali Kakashi. Ia tak perduli dengan anggota timnya karena ia yakin anggotanya timnya pasti lolos tahapan ini. Perhatiannya justru tertarik pada si bocah berambut merah darah yang berasal dari Sunagakure. 'Kenapa diantara peserta ujian ada jinchuuriki? Aku harus menyelidiki hal ini,' batinnya penuh curiga.

Setelah melalui sedikit drama yang menegangkan —bagi para genin pemula— ujian tertulis pun diakhiri oleh Ibiki selaku pengawas. Para peserta yang lolos kini masuk ke babak kedua, yaitu tes bertahan hidup di hutan kematian. Usai mendengar penjelasan singkat dari Anko, para peserta pun mulai memasuki hutan kematian. Ada yang tetap bergerombol dengan timnya. Ada pula yang memilih berpisah untuk mengincar gulungan tim lain. Ada yang melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon yang lain. Ada pula yang jalan santai seperti tim 7.

Deidara terus-menerus mengikuti pergerakan tim 7 dari jarak yang aman sejak hari pertama. Ia ingin melihat aksi ketiga bocah genin itu, sebelum muncul di depan mereka. Ia lumayan penasaran dengan ucapan Zetsu. Apa sih keistimewaannya sampai ketua menginginkan mayat dua orang itu secara utuh?

Selama pengintaian, Deidara menyumpah serapah dengan ahlinya saking bosannya. Ia pikir tim 7 akan mulai berburu gulungan begitu memasuki hutan seperti peserta lainnya, eh ternyata tidak. Mereka justru asyik menikmati acara jalan-jalan keliling hutan. Salah satu dari mereka bahkan bersenandung kecil.

'Gess, ini beneran gila,' jerit Deidara dalam hati frustasi.

Tiga bocah ingusan itu sukses menjatuhkan marwah ujian Chuunin yang selama ini terkenal menjadi momok menakutkan bagi para genin. Banyak dari mereka yang setres, kehilangan kewarasannya, dan bahkan gila selama mengikuti ujian Chuunin karena tak tahan menghadapi terror terus-menerus. Tapi, tiga orang itu malah membuat ujian ini seperti sesuatu yang murahan yang tak layak diseriusi.

"Dasar brengsek!" umpatnya lirih. "Memangnya mereka pikir ini acara piknik sekolah apa?" gerutunya lirih sambil tepuk jidat. Malang betul nasibnya dapat misi senajis ini.

Sampai hari terakhir, tim 7 masih saja diam tak bergerak. 'Mereka itu sudah putus asa atau memang tak ingin lulus ujian Chuunin sih?' batinnya tak habis pikir pada tiga orang yang tengah istirahat di tengah-tengah rerimbunan semak-semak. Ia menatap _ill feel_ tiga orang bocah yang dua diantaranya tengah asyik menikmati acara bakar ikan. 'Sepertinya tim ini benar-benar sudah lupa dengan tujuan utama mereka di sini,' batin Deidara sweatdrop. Tangannya bahkan sampai gatal ingin menggetok kepala mereka saking jengkelnya.

Kejengkelan Deidara sedikit berkurang saat melihat adegan KDT (Kekerasan Dalam Tim). 'Bagus,' pujinya dalam hati. "Pukul saja ia sekeras mungkin! Kalau perlu bikin si rambut durian itu berakhir diranjang rumah sakit sampai berhari-hari," ujarnya lirih memberi support pada Sakura yang tentu saja tak tahu kalau ia sedang disupport untuk membantai anggota timnya sendiri.

Namun, adegan KDT itu hanya berlangsung singkat. Deidara kembali dilanda rasa bosan kerena tiga orang brengsek yang ada jauh di depannya kembali melakukan aktivitas tak jelas yang tak ada hubungannya dengan Ujian Chuunin.

"Kalau kalian tak mau bergerak, biar aku saja yang mulai. Aku bisa mati bosan kalau terus-menerus menunggu seperti ini," ujarnya lirih sambil melompati pohon demi pohon dengan gerakan yang halus sambil menekan cakranya serendah mungkin.

…..*****…

Sakura bolak-balik seperti setrikaan. Wajahnya memperlihatkan kegusaran yang amat sangat. Sejak hari pertama di hutan kematian, ia sudah merasakan hawa tak menyenangkan di sini. Kelima inderanya seperti menangkap sesuatu yang mengancam keselamatannya dari balik kegelapan hutan. Namun, jika ia membalikan badan, sesuatu itu tidak ada. Ia jadi tertekan. Hal ini membuatnya gelisah. Ia bahkan tak bisa memejamkan mata sekejab pun. Namun, sepertinya hanya ia saja yang merasakannya.

Dua anggota timnya terlihat biasa saja. Keduanya seolah tak merasakan bahaya apapun di hutan ini, khususnya Naruto. Dia terlihat tak perduli. Tak ada sedikitpun ketegangan menghantui dirinya, meski ia menghabiskan waktunya di hutan yang terkenal dengan keangkerannya. Ia begitu santai dan well nyaman seolah-olah ia berada di rumahnya sendiri.

"Mau sampai kapan kita di sini, Naruto?" tanya Sakura sambil menghampiri Naruto. "Sudah hampir 2 minggu, lho," tambah Sakura.

Naruto menoleh singkat. "Kenapa harus buru-buru, sih? Kan asyik camping bersama..."

DUAK! Naruto tak sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya karena Sakura langsung menggetok kepalanya tanpa ampun. "Ini hutan kematian, Dasar Baka!" raung Sakura.

Naruto mengelus kepalanya yang nyeri akibat jitakan 'Sayang' rekannya. "Santai aja, Sak. Tak baik marah-marah. Nanti cepat tua lho! Cobalah ikan bakar yang baru ku panggang ini. Hm, rasanya sedap lho. Sudah ku bumbui tadi dengan resep rahasia otousanku," ujar Naruto dengan bangganya memamerkan hasil masakannya.

DUAK! Tanpa sungkan, Sakura kembali memukul kepala Naruto sekuat tenaga membuat putra mendiang Yondaime ini lagi-lagi mengaduh kesakitan. "Ukh, Sakura-chan," ujar Naruto dengan ekspresi seperti orang mewek, sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang benjol. "Kenapa kau memukulku?" rajuknya.

"DIAM! Kau pikir kita ini sedang apa? Piknik? Kita ini sedang ujian chuunin. Kau malah enak-enakan makan ikan bakar. Otakmu itu dimana?" raung Sakura dengan urat-urat menonjol menghiasi paras cantiknya. Naruto hendak membalas, tapi kepalan tangan Sakura yang bicara, membuatnya lebih memilih mengunci mulutnya daripada dapat bogeman mentah lagi. "Daripada melakukan hal-hal tidak berguna, kenapa kita tidak segera bergerak mencari gulungan?"

"Ini juga sedang nyari. Tapi mau gimana lagi? Tak ada satupun tim yang berhasil kita temukan," ujar Naruto sambil angkat bahu. "Mungkin, Dewi Fortuna belum berpihak pada kita."

"Kau sengaja, kan?" tanya Sakura naik dua oktaf. Matanya melotot sangar pada Naruto. "Kau sengaja membuat kita berputar-putar di hutan ini agar tak bertemu dengan tim lainnya. Iya, kan? Hayo ngaku!" tuduh Sakura.

"Sa-Sakura-chan!" ujar Naruto lirih dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Tuduhanmu itu sangat keji. Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal itu. Aku juga ingin lulus seleksi tahap ini lalu jadi Chuunin, sama sepertimu," Kata Naruto.

"Boong," sahut Sakura ketus sambil mendengus singkat, tak percaya begitu saja dengan alasan Naruto. Ia masih menatap sangar Naruto. "Aku tak tahu rencana bodoh apa yang sedang bertengger di kepalamu, tapi kalau kau tak segera menemukan tim peserta lainnya dengan kemampuan sensorikmu…" Sakura menggantung kalimatnya dan lalu menyeringai keji. Kilatan di emeraldnya menjanjikan neraka dunia untuk Naruto. Naruto sampai panas dingin dibuatnya.

"A-aku mengerti. T-tapi, setelah sarapan saja ya? Aku lapar," bujuk Naruto dengan keringat dingin menggantung di pelipisnya.

"Huh! Dasar gembul. Makan saja tahunya," ujar Sakura sambil bersungut-sungut. Meski demikian, ia tak menampik ikan bakar pemberian Naruto. Ia meletakkan ikannya di atas daun berukuran lebar, memisahkan tulang dan durinya, baru mengunyahnya. Ia takut duri-duri ikan itu melukai gusinya. Di sela-sela makannya, ia melirik Naruto dengan tatapan mencela. Soalnya, Naruto makan dengan cara yang brutal, seperti orang kalap yang sudah tidak makan beberapa hari.

"Lekas habiskan sarapanmu, Sakura!" Ujar Sasuke yang sejak tadi diam geram dengan cara makan Sakura yang menurutnya lelet. Sakura yang dibentak tersentak kaget dan buru-buru menyelesaikan sarapannya hingga gusinya terluka karena tertusuk duri ikan.

Naruto meletakkan ikannya yang tinggal separuh di atas tanah. Matanya mengeras memandang jauh ke dalam rerimbunan hutan. Tangannya terkepal hingga urat-urat nadinya terlihat menonjol. Sasuke yang melihat reaksi ganjil dari sahabat pirangnya ini pun bertanya, "Ada musuh?" tanyanya singkat yang dibalas anggukan kepala dari Naruto.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang dan lalu membereskan barang-barangnya dalam diam sambil menunggu si musuh tiba di hadapan mereka. Sakura yang duduk di hadapannya bergerak gelisah sambil sesekali merapikan tali tasnya yang melorot terus-menerus.

"Kapan ia tiba?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Sekitar 10 menit," ujar Naruto segera meraih pedangnya waspada merasakan cakra orang itu mendekati tempat mereka dari arah jam 10.

Sebetulnya, ia sudah merasakan cakra tak wajar orang ini sejak hari pertama. Cakranya terlalu besar untuk ukuran genin, hampir setara dengan jounin. Orang misterius ini terus-menerus membuntuti timnya dari balik bayangan. Namun anehnya, dia tak langsung menyerang timnya dan merebut gulungannya. Dia hanya mengikuti pergerakan tim 7 semata, berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat yang lain. Itu sangat mencurigakan. Meski demikian, Naruto diam saja. Ia tak mau membuat kedua rekannya cemas.

'Sebenarnya, apa yang diinginkannya? Gulungannya ataukah sesuatu yang lain,' pikirnya. Matanya melirik Sasuke tepatnya pada oniks Sasuke, lalu pindah ke Sakura, dan akhirnya pada dirinya sendiri. 'Apapun itu, aku tak akan menyerahkannya,' batinnya penuh tekat.

Naruto memicingkan matanya merasakan cakra orang itu sudah sangat dekat dengan posisi mereka. Ia tanpa menoleh melempar shurikennya pada sesuatu yang bergerak di tengah rimbunnya dedaunan. Ekor matanya memberi isyarat pada Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. Ia memberi isyarat pada Sakura untuk waspada.

Sesuatu itu akhirnya keluar dari persembunyiannya. Berdiri di depan mereka seorang ninja yang tidak jelas gendernya. Dibilang cewek, kok dadanya rata. Dibilang cowok, kok cantik banget. Dia hampir mirip dengan Yamanaka Ino versi dewasanya, err mungkin. Yang jelas, dia cantik sekali. Shinobi paling cantik no 2 setelah kaa-sannya Naruto.

Melihat sosok yang diragukan gendernya itu, mau tak mau Naruto teringat pada sesosok makhluk aneh yang dulu pernah menyatroni Konoha hingga menyebabkan kedua orang tuanya tewas. 'Mungkinkah orang di depannya ini satu komplotan dengan makhluk _wanna-be_ yang tak jelas apakah ia manusia apa tumbuhan itu?' pikir Naruto, Ah, kalau begitu, ia pasti juga ada hubungannya dengan pria bertopeng misterius itu.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke terdengar dingin, berhasil menyentakkan lamunan Naruto, membuatnya kembali fokus pada sosok di hadapannya itu. Sasuke memberi isyarat pada Sakura untuk pindah ke belakangnya. Meski menjengkelkan, ia tak ingin Sakura kenapa-napa.

"Deidara," ujarnya memperkenalkan namanya.

'Setidaknya ia masih tahu etika, menyebutkan nama sebelum bertarung. Tidak seperti si Pria bertopeng misterius itu,' pikir Naruto melantur. 'Meski, ia sama menyebalkannya dengan dia,' tambahnya dalam hati, menilik senyum miring yang tersungging di bibir lawannya.

Sorot menyebalkan di safir lawannya, membuat tangan Naruto gatal untuk _menculeknya_. Sasuke pun sama geram dengannya. Mungkin, ia merasa terhina. Tahu sendirilah gimana Sasuke? Harga dirinya yang setinggi langit itu pasti terluka karena disepelekan oleh lawannya. Meski demikian, baik Sasuke maupun Naruto tetap diam di tempat. Keduanya tak mau gegabah menyerang lawannya.

"Apa tujuanmu? Kau ingin gulungan ini?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menunjukkan gulungan di tangannya.

"Wajah putih pucat, mata oniks dan lambang kipas di baju bagian punggung. Hm, tak salah lagi. Kau pasti yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke," ujarnya mengabaikan pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia melihat bocah di samping Sasuke. "Dan, kau pasti anak Yondaime! Rambut pirang, kulit tan, dan safirmu itu persis seperti otousanmu," lanjutnya.

Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih untuk pujiannya. Kalau boleh tahu apa tujuan ninja-san mengikuti tim kami?" tanya Naruto sopan.

"Ha ha ha…" Dia tertawa tergelak-gelak. Entah bagian mananya yang lucu. "Kau pun mewarisi kata-kata manisnya. Tch, memuakkan. Tipe orang yang paling ku benci di dunia setelah Uchiha," geramnya.

"Dan, aku paling benci makhluk _wanna-be_ yang tak jelas gendernya sepertimu," sindir Naruto. "Kau pasti satu kawanan dengan makhluk tak jelas, entah dia manusia apa tumbuhan, yang tubuhnya dicat sebelah hitam dan sebelahnya putih. Tebakanku benar bukan, Ninja-san?" tanya Naruto dengan nada paling manis dan yeah paling menyebalkan.

Deidara terkejut. Bagaimana bocah ini bisa tahu keberadaan Zetsu? Dia aja baru tahu sosok Zetsu setelah jadi member Akatsuki. Zetsu terkenal sebagai member Akatsuki yang sulit diprediksi dan sulit dideteksi. Ia bisa muncul tiba-tiba dan menghilang tiba-tiba juga. Ia mampu menembus barier sehebat apapun. Ia sanggup mengunjungi ke berbagai tempat terlarang untuk mengumpulkan informasi dan tak ada satupun shinobi yang tahu. Tapi, kenapa bocah ini bisa mengetahuinya? 'Ada yang tak beres di sini,' batin Deidara curiga.

'Bocah ini pasti bukan sembarang bocah,' batin Deidara melirik Naruto. Pantas saja kaichou menginginkan kepalanya tepat di atas piringnya. Naruto rupanya memiliki kemampuan sensorik yang tak kalah dari Zetsu. Kelak, bocah ini bisa membahayakan Akatsuki. Oh, itu tak bisa dibiarkan.

"Aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu kalau kau sudah mengalahkanku, Bocah," ujar Deidara dingin sambil melompat maju ke depan lalu menyerang Naruto secepat kilat. Ia menyarangkan satu pukulan ke dada Naruto secara tiba-tiba. Namun untunglah, pukulan Deidara berhasil ditahan Naruto dengan tangan, meski tubuh Naruto ikut terdorong ke belakang mengingat kuatnya pukulan Deidara.

"Oh, itu akan membuat ujian ini jadi lebih menarik. Bukan begitu, Ninja-san?" kata Naruto dengan nada riang sambil melancarkan tendangan balasan ke betis kiri lawan.

Naruto melayani tantangan Deidara. Mereka beradu taijutsu, saling jual beli serangan. Terkadang Naruto yang menyerang, namun lebih sering Deidara yang melakukannya. Untunglah, Naruto sering berlatih dengan ayahnya yang terkenal dengan kecepatannya dan kebuasannya di medan pertempuran, sehingga ia mampu mengimbangi style taijutsu Deidara yang condong kasar dan brutal.

Sasuke pun tidak tinggal diam. Ia ikut maju menyerang Deidara. Keduanya saling bahu-membahu untuk mengalahkan lawannya. Sasuke berkali-kali melindungi Naruto dari sikutan dan pukulan Deidara, dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Serangan SasuNaru yang dikombinasikan dengan baik mampu membuat Deidara terdesak hingga nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Cih," Deidara meludah jengkel, merasakan amis di bibirnya akibat pukulan Naruto yang diperkuat dengan cakranya tepat mengenai hidung dan rahangnya. Ia bisa merasakan nyeri di tempat yang kini membiru. 'Mereka tak bisa diremehkan. Pertahanan keduanya sempurna. Nyaris tidak ada celah,' pikirnya.

"Aku terkesan dengan kalian. Sebagai hadiah, ku berikan kalian C1," kata Deidara mengeluarkan tanah liat dari balik tangannya berbentuk burung berukuran mini.

Mata Naruto menyipit curiga. Ia melihat burung dari tanah liat itu kini hidup dan terbang ke arahnya dan Sasuke. Ia juga merasakan aliran cakra pada tanah liat itu. 'Apa yang mau dilakukannya?' pikir Naruto bingung. Ia belum pernah melihat jutsu seperti itu. Ini kali pertamanya.

Deidara berteriak "Katsu!" begitu ia selesai membuat segel.

Mata Naruto membulat menyadari kalau burung dari tanah liat itu adalah bom. 'Gawat,' batinnya panik. Naruto melompat mundur ke belakang menjauhi bom Deidara. Tangannya menjambret Sasuke dan Sakura di samping kanan dan kirinya. Dengan cepat ia membuat bulatan kubah untuk mengurung burung-bom-buatan-Deidara yang disebutnya C1 yang jumlahnya lumayan banyak. Kekuatannya mungkin setara dengan granat. Buktinya, ia mampu meledakkan kubah Naruto yang terkenal sangat kuat. Bahkan, rasengan pun sulit menghancurkannya.

Naruto terengah-engah usai mengeluarkan jutsunya. Jantungnya berdentam-dentam di telinganya. Darahnya berdesir, bergairah dan begitu hidup. Adrenalin meningkat tajam. Hatinya diliputi perasaan senang yang tak terkira. Akhirnya, ia menemukan lawan yang sepadan untuk mengukur kemampuannya di tengah ujian Chuunin. Tanpa sadar, Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Kau lumayan juga bocah, berhasil menghindari C1 ku. Tapi, bagaimana dengan yang ini?" kata Deidara tak memberi waktu Naruto untuk berfikir. Seekor burung kini sudah berada tepat di samping kanan Naruto dkk, siap meledak.

Kali ini, Sasuke yang beraksi. Ia menggunakan sharingannya untuk menangkal C1 Deidara. Ia membawa Naruto dan Sakura melompat menjauhi kawah hasil ledakan C1. Ia berbisik pada Sakura, "Pergilah dari tempat ini!" yang dibalas gelengan Sakura. "Aku tak akan meninggalkan kawanku apapun taruhannya," balas Sakura keras kepala. Ia mungkin lemah, tapi ia bukanlah kunoichi pengecut.

"Sakura kita satu tim bukan? Tugasmu mencari pasangan gulungan ini. Pergilah ke arah jam 9 kira-kira 700 meter dari sini! Kau akan bertemu tim Shibire. Aku percaya dengan kemampuanmu itu, kau bisa merebut gulungannya. Biar dia kami yang atasi," ujar Naruto memberi Sakura misi, untuk menjauhkan gadis itu dari pertarungan ini.

Saat ini, Naruto tak punya keyakinan tinggi bisa mengatasi Deidara. Kemampuan Deidara kira-kira setara dengan Itachi. Dan semua orang tahu, kalau sampai detik ini, ia tak pernah bisa mengalahkan kakak Sasuke itu satu kali pun. Bahkan, meski ia bergabung dengan Sasuke pun belum tentu mereka bisa mengalahkan Deidara.

'Tapi, ini tetaplah menyenangkan,' pikirnya eror tak perduli hidup matinya. Yach, kapan lagi ia dapat lawan yang hebat seperti Deidara mengingat Itachi sangat jarang, hampir tak pernah mau diajak sparring dengannya.

"Tapi.."

"Nanti kami menyusul," ujar Sasuke bicara dengan nada lembut —untuk pertama kalinya— pada Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk, paham. Ia tahu saat ini ia hanya akan jadi beban bagi Sasuke dan Naruto. Jika ia masih ada di sini, SasuNaru tak akan bisa bertarung secara maksimal. Karena itu, ia memilih pergi dan melakukan hal yang berguna bagi rekannya. 'Aku akan mencari pasangan gulungan ini dan lalu lolos ke babak selanjutnya,' tekatnya bulat.

Sakura pun pergi membuat Sasuke dan Naruto bernafas lega. Kini, mereka tak perlu menahan kekuatan mereka lagi. Sasuke berdiri diam di tempat untuk menganalisa serangan lawan dan sekaligus mencari kelemahannya. Sharingan satu tomoe Sasuke berputar cepat, mengikuti gerakan lawan yang tampaknya berniat membombardir mereka dengan rentetan bomnya.

Naruto maju ke depan menyongsong musuh. Tangannya menggenggam erat pedangnya yang sudah diperkuat cakra untuk membelah burung dari tanah liat buatan Deidara dengan bantuan angin. Deidara bergerak ke kanan dan kiri menghindari sayatan pedang yang mengincar tubuhnya. Beberapa burung tanah liatnya hancur oleh Naruto, tapi ada beberapa yang lolos. Deidara membentuk segel dan berkata, "Katsu!" untuk mengaktifkan C1-nya.

Naruto tidak tinggal diam. Ia membuat kubah-kubah untuk mengurung C1 yang menyebar di sekelilingnya. Dengan aliran Chi-nya, ia memperkuat kubahnya agar kuat menahan ledakan C1 Deidara. Ia terengah-engah di udara. Ia kembali membuat bola-bola dari uap air di udara sebagai pijakan agar ia bisa mendarat dengan selamat ke bawah. Naruto menjejakkan kakinya di tanah kuat-kuat. Matanya menatap tajam Deidara yang tersenyum mengejek di atas puncak pohon.

"Turunkan tangan kananmu, Dobe! Dan lalu mundur lima langkah ke belakang," ujar Sasuke yang terdengar seperti perintah. Naruto mengikuti intruksi Sasuke tanpa banyak protes, meski ia tak mengerti alasan Sasuke. Ledakan terdengar keras di tempat Naruto berdiri tadi.

"Maju ke arah jam 8, 10 langkah!" perintah Sasuke lagi.

Lagi-lagi, Naruto mengiyakannya. Naruto memasrahkan pencarian bom-bom milik Deidara yang jumlahnya ada ratusan atau bahkan ribuan itu pada Sasuke, daripada mencarinya sendiri. Terlalu lama dan merepotkan soalnya. Naruto maju ke depan sesuai intruksi Sasuke menebaskan pedangnya pada ratusan C1 ukuran mini dalam beberapa kali tebasan. Giginya bergemeletuk geram dengan bom-bom yang sepertinya tidak ada habisnya ini.

"Maju lagi 20 meter, arah jam 11!" intruksi Sasuke.

Naruto bergerak cepat ke arah yang ditunjuk Sasuke. Ia menghancurkan sisa C1 lainnya, sebelum melompat tinggi jauh ke udara untuk menyarangkan tendangan berkali-kali disertai kibasan pedangnya secara teratur dan terukur pada lawannya. Ia mengincar organ-organ vital Deidara. Deidara bergerak ke kanan dan kiri mengindari sabetan pedang Naruto.

Diam-diam, Deidara bersyukur dalam hati bisa mengikuti gerakan Naruto. Jika tidak? Tubuh Deidara bergidik membayangkannya. Ia mungkin akan berakhir jadi potongan-potongan tubuh, seperti pohon-pohon yang bergelimpangan di tanah sana dengan bentuk sayatan yang sangat rapi, hampir menyerupai hasil kerja Kubikiribocho milik Momochi Zabuza.

" _Very Shit!_ " gumam Deidara kesal. Ia tak menyangka bocah ini mampu membuatnya keteteran. Ia kesulitan mengaktifkan bomnya, karena serangan bocah berambut pirang ini. Teknik pedangnya tak bisa dipandang sebelah mata. Lengah sedikit saja, tubuhnya pasti terbelah menjadi beberapa bagian.

Deidara memutar kakinya menghadap Naruto. Tangannya dengan cekatan membuat segel. Tak lama kemudian, tanah yang dipijak Naruto bergetar dan lalu naik menjulang tinggi ke atas membentuk dinding pelindung nan tebal. Naruto terpana untuk sesaat sebelum menghancurkan dinding itu dengan pedangnya.

Matanya membulat menyadari sebuah boneka berbentuk naga dari tanah liat mengambang di atas udara begitu dinding pelindung Deidara menghilang. 'Apalagi ini?' pikirnya jengah. Tangan Deidara tepat di depan mulutnya, bersiap mengaktifkannya. "Katsu!" ujar Deidara.

"Dobe mund..Oh Shit!" gumam Sasuke menyumpah serapah menyadari intruksinya terlambat, sangat-sangat terlambat. Naruto tak akan sempat menghindari ledakan bom itu. Terpaksa, ia harus turun tangan menghilangkan bom itu dengan sharingannya. Tapi, sepertinya itu tak perlu, karena Naruto berhasil mengurung bom berbentuk naga Deidara ke dalam kubahnya.

DUARRR!

Bom itu meledak hebat, memecahkan kubah Naruto, hingga Naruto terpaksa melompat mundur jauh ke belakang untuk mengindari efek ledakan. Naruto juga membuat perisai pelindung untuk melindungi dirinya dari serpihan bom. Bom ini ternyata lebih kuat dari C1 tadi. Ledakannya berhasil melukai tubuh Naruto, meski ia sudah terlindungi oleh perisainya.

"Bagaimana seni ledakanku? Cantik bukan?" ujar Deidara berbangga hati.

"Tidak lebih indah dari seni kenjutsuku," ledek Naruto membuat urat-urat di wajah cantik Deidara menonjol. "Dasar bocah brengsek, sialan!" ujarnya melayangkan sumpah serapah yang tak patut didengar oleh bocah-bocah imut seperti Sasuke dan Naruto.

Deidara yang kesal membuat banyak C2 dan menerbangkannya ke arah Naruto. Ia tertawa psycho membayangkan tubuh bocah pirang itu meledak jadi serpihan tanah. Setelah itu, akan ia bungkus dan ia jadikan oleh-oleh untuk Kisame, rekannya di Akatsuki sebagai makanan hiu piaraannya. Sayangnya lamunan indah Deidara tidak jadi kenyataan. SasuNaru berhasil melenyapkan seluruh C2 milik Deidara dengan teknik andalan masing-masing.

Deidara tak tahu kapan, tapi Sasuke dan Naruto sudah bergerak di samping kanan dan kirinya, bersiap menyerangnya. Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Deidara dari sisi kiri, sedangkan Sasuke bersiap dengan pedang yang dialiri Chidori. Kalau kena mantap tuch. Deidara tersenyum masam melihat posisinya yang terjepit saat ini. 'Kanan kiri remuk,' pikirnya.

Deidara dipaksa SasuNaru bertarung mati-matian. SasuNaru mampu membuatnya berjumpalitan hingga nafasnya terengah-engah di tengah-tengah pertarungan. Jika bukan karena sudah sangat berpengalaman di berbagai medan pertempuran, mungkin Deidara sudah KO dari tadi. Deidara membuat gerakan tipuan untuk mengelabui SasuNaru. Serangan SasuNaru pun mengenai tempat kosong.

Deidara mengambil jarak dari dua bocah itu. Tangannya dengan lincah dan terampil membuat boneka burung kali ini dengan ukuran yang sangat besar. Burung itu terbang di udara seolah-olah burung sungguhan. Sayapnya mengepak-ngepak dengan gagahnya. Deidara lompat ke atas, menaiki burung buatannya dan terbang menjauhi pasangan SasuNaru.

Terdengar sumpah serapah lirih dari Sasuke yang membuahkan delikan maut Naruto. "Apa?" tanya Sasuke terdengar kasar. "Nggak perlu nyebut nama-nama binatang bisa kan?" tanya atau sindir Naruto mengingatkan membuat bungsu Uchiha ini menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke kesal melihat lawannya kabur.

"Kita lompat ke pohon yang paling tinggi dan lalu lempar aku ke arahnya,"

"Apa? Kau gila!" seru Sasuke terkejut.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk berdiskusi Sasuke. Ia pasti sudah menyiapkan bom yang lebih besar lagi. Jika dilempar dari atas, semua peserta Chuunin pasti kena ledakannya," ujar Naruto menarik Sasuke ke atas pohon. Mau tak mau Sasuke pun menuruti permintaan Naruto. Ia melempar Naruto sedekat mungkin dengan Deidara dengan bantuan cakranya.

Benar dugaan Naruto. Deidara tengah membuat patung tanah liat yang mengambang di udara. Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya. Dengan bantuan angin, ia mengayunkan pedangnya untuk menebas patung buatan Deidara. Akan tetapi, Deidara berhasil melindungi patungnya, meski itu harus mengorbankan sebelah tangannya yang jatuh entah dimana.

" _Very SHIT_ ," maki Deidara menyumpah serapah kasar. Ia dengan emosi mengaktifkan bom berbentuk patungnya.

Mata Naruto membulat merasakan besarnya cakra bom jenis baru itu. 'GAWATTT!' pikirnya panik. Jika bom itu dibiarkan meledak satu desa bisa kena ledakannya. Kali ini, kubah Naruto tak akan sanggup menahannya.

Naruto sambil masih melayang di udara membentuk bola air raksasa seperti yang dibuatnya untuk menahan jutsu bola api milik pria bertopeng misterius itu. Bola air raksasa itu berhasil mengurung patung tanah liat Deidara seluruhnya. Untuk memperkuatnya, Naruto membuka gulungannya yang berisi jutsu milik Yuki Haku yakni kubah cermin es yang berhasil disegelnya. Ia pun membuka segel fuinnya. Kini, bola air raksasanya sudah terlidungi oleh kubah cermin es rapat.

DUARR! Ledakannya sangat kuat hingga terdengar ke seluruh penjuru desa. Hampir mirip bom TNT. Ledakan ini menyebabkan lapisan-lapisan pelindung Naruto bergetar hebat, retak dan pecah berantakan. Akan tetapi, berhasil menahan efek ledakannya secara keseluruhan.

Tubuh Naruto terpental jauh ke belakang, akibat tenaga ledakan yang begitu besar usai lapisan-lapisan pelindungnya pecah. Tubuhnya menabrak beberapa batang sekaligus, meninggalkan luka memar mengerikan di punggunngnya. Sebuah ranting yang terlontar di udara tak sengaja berhasil menusuk paha kaki Naruto, meninggalkan lelehan darah yang mengalir deras. Naruto merasakan pusing yang amat sangat, sebelum kegelapan menyergapnya tepat setelah tubuhnya ambruk ke tanah.

"Naruto!" raung Sasuke melotot horor.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat hingga ia tak sempat melakukan apapun untuk menolong Naruto. Melihat Naruto yang terkapar, membuat pikiran Sasuke blank seketika. Memori pahit beberapa tahun silam berputar kembali ke dalam benaknya. Sasuke seperti orang yang kehilangan arah. Mendadak segalanya jadi gelap. Mata Sasuke berubah. Jika tadi pupilnya berbentuk tomoe, kini pupilnya seperti tiga berpotongan elips. Matanya menyorot menyeramkan, menjanjikan kematian menyakitkan bagi lawannya.

Tubuh Deidara bergidik di atas burung tanah liatnya. Ia tak sempat mengelak ataupun kabur saat mata merah Sasuke berhasil memerangkapnya. Tahu-tahu, Deidara sudah berada di dunia yang berbeda. Langit di atas kepalanya tampak berwarna merah. Tak ada awan yang menghiasi. Hanya ada bulan yang bersinar terang tergantung di atas langit.

Deidara berdiri panik. Ia merasa tubuhnya kaku. Matanya melotot horror begitu sadar kedua tangan dan kakinya kini terikat di atas pancang kayu, layaknya orang yang tengah di salib. Meski ia bergerak sekuat tenaga, ia tetap tak mampu membebaskan dirinya. Matanya membelalak lebih lebar lagi menyadari bukan hanya satu Deidara yang terikat, tapi ada ratusan atau bahkan ribuan Deidara dalam posisi yang sama.

'Gez, sial sial sialll!' rutuknya dalam hati menyadari kalau ia kini tengah terperangkap dalam dunia genjutsu paling kuat di muka bumi.

Deidara menatap nanar sosok yang melangkah santai ke arahnya dengan nafas yang sudah kembang kempis. Sasuke memandangnya datar, tapi sorot matanya persis seperti mata psikopat. Kali ini habis sudah riwayatnya. Kenapa ia bisa begitu sesial ini sih? Kenapa tak ada yang memberi tahu kalau lawannya sudah menguasai Mangekyo Sharingan?

Deidara menyumpah serapah dengan ahlinya. Ia hanya bisa mengerang berteriak kesakitan saat Sasuke menusuk tubuhnya dengan pedangnya. Ia tahu ini hanyalah genjutsu, tapi ia tak kuasa melawannya apalagi melepaskan diri dari dunia buatan Sasuke. Luka tusukan itu terasa nyata dan berlangsung berhari-hari, hingga membuat psikis Deidara terganggu.

DUARR!

Terdengar sebuah ledakan di dekat Deidara berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke, sekaligus mengeluarkan Deidara dari dunia Tsukuyomi Sasuke. Rupanya masih ada bom Deidara yang tadi gagal dihancurkan Naruto. Deidara terengah-engah merasakan kelelahan yang amat sangat di sekujur tubuhnya. Deidara dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya segera melompat ke burung raksasanya dan kabur sebelum mati konyol di tangan seorang bocah.

Ia bersyukur dalam hati, Sasuke belum begitu ahli menggunakan Mangekyonya. Jika tidak habislah dia. Deidara tahu hanya satu orang yang bisa menyembuhkan trauma akibat terjebak dunia Tsukuyomi —jika berhasil keluar dari dunia Tsukuyomi hidup-hidup— yakni Senju Tsunade. Dan ia yakin 100 %, seyakin jika seni ledakannya adalah yang terbaik di muka bumi ini, jika ia tidak akan sudi membantu Deidara.

Sasuke hendak mengejar, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya. Baginya, menolong Naruto jauh lebih penting daripada menghabisi baling (banci kaleng) itu. "Naruto, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya cemas, namun tak ada sahutan.

Tanpa menonaktifkan mangekyonya, Sasuke merobek baju bagian atasnya dan lalu mengikat paha Naruto kuat-kuat untuk mengurangi pendarahannya. "Aku akan membawamu ke tempat Sakura dan lalu kita pergi ke menara. Dengan begitu, kau akan mendapat perawatan yang memadai," ujar Sasuke sambil menggendong Naruto dengan posisi bridal style.

Sasuke tak mungkin menggendong Naruto di punggungnya, apalagi memanggulnya layaknya sebuah karung, karena ranting itu masih menancap di paha Naruto. Ia tak berani mencabutnya karena takut membuat lukanya kian parah. Sasuke menggendong Naruto dengan sangat hati-hati layaknya porselin antik dan mahal.

…******….

Di lain tempat, Sakura tengah bersembunyi, mati-matian menekan cakranya. Tubuhnya menggigil ketakutan merasakan tekanan cakra yang seperti monster dari shinobi Suna berrambut merah tak jauh dari tempatnya itu. Sakura tidak sendiri. Ketiga temannya pun merasakan hal yang sama. Baik Shika maupun Sakura, sama-sama bersiap memberikan gulungan jutsu yang mereka peroleh susah payah pada makhluk berbahaya itu daripada mati di tangannya.

Gaara tahu ada empat cakra yang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak. Namun, ia sedang malas membunuh hari ini. Toh, ia sudah punya gulungan lebih dari tiga sebagai syarat kelulusan Chuunin. Matanya menatap jauh ke depan. Bibirnya tersenyum miring merasakan intensitas cakra yang membuatnya hidup.

'Sepertinya yang di sana lebih asyik,' pikirnya senang. Ia mendengar beberapa kali ledakan bom dengan intensitas tinggi. 'Lawannya pastilah sangat hebat hingga bisa menahan ledakan cakra yang demikian besar,' pikirnya semakin girang. Tekanan cakra itu bahkan bisa ia rasakan di tempatnya berdiri. Ia seperti menemukan oase di tengah ujian Chuunin yang menurutnya membosankan.

Gaara tergerak mencari pemilik cakra itu usai ledakan besar itu berakhir, namun mengurungkannya karena merasakan pergerakan cakra berkapasitas besar ke arahnya. Eye greennya berhasil menangkap sosok satu-satunya Uchiha yang jadi peserta ujian Chuunin tahun ini tengah menggendong rekannya yang sedang terluka. Gaara mengulum sebuah senyuman, merasa mendapat jackpot hari ini.

Ia sudah berniat menyongsong dua orang yang mulai menampakkan wujudnya. Tapi, cakra Shukaku menekannya agar ia tetap diam di tempat. Gaara menahan nafasnya saat eye greennya menangkap mata merah mengerikan yang sedang berputar cepat itu ke arahnya. Mata itu terasa sangat mengintimidasi dan seakan-akan menyedot hawa kehidupan lawannya. Gaara sampai merinding dibuatnya. Bukan hanya Gaara, bahkan Shukaku yang disegel dalam tubuhnya pun mengkeret di kandangnya, tak tahan dengan tatapan si Uchiha.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi, masih dalam posisi menggendong Naruto.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya sedang menunggu kedua rekanku di sini," ujar Gaara di luar dugaan. Ia pikir akan lebih baik jika ia menghadapi si Uchiha ini nanti. Akan sangat menarik, jika ia bisa mengalahkan teknik matanya yang belum pernah dilihatnya ini. "Ah, itu mereka," ujarnya menunjuk dua orang yang baru datang.

"Sampai ketemu lagi. Ku harap aku bisa bertarung denganmu nanti, Uchiha," ujarnya tampak senang membuahkan kernyitan heran di kening dua rekannya. Tak biasanya Gaara seperti itu, terlalu antusias untuk ukuran seorang emotion-less sepertinya.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke datar.

Begitu Gaara dan dua rekannya pergi, barulah Sakura dan tim 10 keluar dari persembunyian. "Oh, ya Tuhan. Tadi nyaris sa..." Mulut Choji menganga lebar karena terkejut mendapati sahabat pirangnya terluka sangat parah. Ia bahan lupa apa yang hendak dikatakannya tadi.

Dengan panik, ia menghampiri Naruto. "Oh, ya Tuhan. Naruto.. Apa yang terjadi?" gumam Choji prihatin. Sakura memang sudah cerita sekelumit kenapa ia terpisah dari timnya, tapi ia tak menyangka jika lawan keduanya sebegitu hebatnya hingga bisa membuat Naruto terluka parah.

"Nanti saja ceritanya. Kau sudah menemukan pasangan gulungan tim kita kan?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang dibalas dengan anggukan dan tatapan bangga karena ia pun berguna untuk timnya. "Lebih baik kita pergi ke menara sekarang. Naruto butuh perawatan segera," kata Sasuke memperbaiki gendongannya yang melorot.

"Tak akan sempat. Akan ku coba mengobatinya," kata Sakura yang sudah belajar medis sedikit-sedikit. Ia menyuruh Sasuke membaringkan Naruto ke tanah dan menyuruh Ino dkk menyiapkan ramuan obat. Naruto mengerang, menjerit kesakitan saat Sakura mencoba mencabut ranting yang menancap pada pahanya.

"Naruto bertahanlah," bisik Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangan dan kaki Naruto yang bergerak liar dibantu anggota tim 10 agar Sakura bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Bunga mawar bermekaran di pinggir sungai. Sungai yang indah sekali berkilau tertimpa cahaya," gumam Naruto tak jelas begitu ia siuman.

Shikamaru yang tengah merebus obat, menoleh cemas. "Jangan itu sungai Sanzu (sungai perbatasan dunia dan akhirat menurut kepercayaan orang Jepang). Jangan menyeberang! Meskipun di sana ada orang-orang yang kamu sayangi menjemputmu," ujar Shika.

"Apa? Kenapa tidak boleh?" gumam Naruto melantur. Kesadarannya semakin tipis seiring pendarahannya yang belum berhenti.

Sakura bertindak cepat. Ia membalur luka Naruto dengan ramuan yang dibuatnya, menghiraukan erangan menyayat hati rekannya. Ia lalu memaksa Naruto minum ramuan anti demam dan suplemen tambah darah untuk mengatasi anemianya akibat pendarahan.

"Beres, sekarang kita bisa pergi ke menara," ujar Sakura yang diamini keempat temannya. Naruto tidak dihitung karena ia tengah tidur akibat ramuan dari Sakura. Sasuke kembali menggendong Naruto, kali ini di punggunggnya, dan bersiap meninggalkan hutan kematian bersama teman-temannya yang lain.

…..*****….

"Kau kalah dari dua orang genin itu?" tanya Sasori tak percaya dibalik kain halus yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Genin apanya?" rutuk Deidara. "Itu sih penipuan. Si Uchiha itu menguasai mangekyo sharingan, sedang si Pirang sangat ahli melacak cakra. Ia bahkan tahu keberadaan Zetsu," tambahnya sambil meringis, menahan sakit saat Sasori bermurah hati menyambung tangannya yang putus.

Sasori diam sejenak. Otaknya mencerna informasi dari Deidara. 'Mangekyo?' batinnya mengingat-ingat literature terlarang yang tak sengaja dibacanya saat ia menyambangi rumah Kazekage kedua.

Kalau tak salah ingat, mangekyo adalah tahapan evolusi sharingan selanjutnya. Kemampuan genjutsu mangekyo sangatlah hebat hingga mampu mengendalikan monster liar seperti Kyuubi. Pengguna Mangekyo adalah mimpi buruk para shinobi pada perang dunia ninja bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Dan, bocah itu sudah berhasil mengaktifkannya di usia yang masih sangat belia?

"Lalu, sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Deidara mengusik lamunan Sasori.

"Kita tetap pada rencana semula. Saat perang nanti, kau bisa menyusup kembali untuk menghabisi dua orang itu," kata Sasori.

"Hm," gumam Deidara. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya yang kelelahan ke ranjangnya. Ia lebih memilih beristirahat daripada memikirkan sesuatu yang rumit. Biarlah, urusan SasuNaru ia selesaikan nanti. Toh, ia masih punya banyak waktu untuk menuntaskan misinya.

…..*****…..

Shisui menatap Naruto yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Meski wajahnya tampak datar, namun sorot matanya tampak sayu. Ia berduka atas kejadian naas yang menimpa Naruto. Ia tak menyangka, jika team Naruto akan diserang oleh anggota kawanan Pria bertopeng misterius di Konoha, tepat di bawah hidungnya. Terlintas dalam benaknya pun tidak. Namun, ia cukup lega. Naruto dan Sasuke mampu menghadapi si pembunuh itu. Sasuke bahkan berhasil membuatnya lari tunggang langgang.

Haahh.. Shisui menghembuskan nafas membuat kaca di depannya berembun. Hatinya sedang dilanda gundah gulana. Ia memang sudah merasakan firasat buruk saat telinganya menangkap suara ledakan yang sangat besar di Shi no mori, tapi ternyata ini lebih buruk dari dugaannya semula. Sasuke babak belur dan Naruto nyaris tewas.

Shisui bertanya-tanya dalam hati, 'Kenapa harus Sasuke dan kenapa harus Naruto?' Berbagai pertanyaan berputar-putar liar di dalam otaknya. Apa istimewanya SasuNaru hingga pria itu sangat menginginkan kepala keduanya? Ia bahkan sampai menyuruh shinobi rank S untuk turun tangan menghabisi SasuNaru. Haahh… Shisui kembali menghembuskan nafas. Semakin dipikirkan semakin membingungkan. Kepalanya seperti mau pecah. Pusing tujuh keliling.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Itachi yang baru bisa menjenguk, usai melakukan misinya.

"Sudah lebih baik. Untunglah, lukanya tidak mengenai organ vital," sahut Shisui tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Hn," gumam Itachi yang kali ini tidak membuat Shisui jengkel. Mungkin, ia sudah lelah memperingatkan sahabatnya untuk tak bergumam 'Hn,' di depannya. "Aku akan mengumumkan pengunduran diri Naruto,"

"Tidak. Naru-chan akan tetap mengikuti ujian Chuunin,"

"Apa? Kau serius?" tanya Itachi terkejut dan dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Shisui. "Kau gila. Kau mau membunuh Naru-chan? Dengan lukanya itu, Naru-chan tak mungkin melanjutkan seleksi tahap selanjutnya,"

"Naruto tak akan mengikuti seleksi tahap ketiga besok. Ia masih butuh istirahat untuk memulihkan lukanya setidaknya 2 hari ini,"

Itachi bingung. "Lalu bagaimana caranya Naru-chan lolos, kalau ia tidak mengikuti seleksi besok?"

Shisui tersenyum manis, teramat manis sampai melampaui manisnya gula, membuat perut Itachi mengejang tak nyaman. Ia merasakan firasat buruk. Ia hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati, semoga sahabatnya ini tidak menyuruhnya melakukan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh lagi. "Kan ada kau. Kau yang akan menggantikan Naru-chan besok," kata Shisui riang yang ditelinga Itachi bagai suara petir.

Jeglerrr! Dunia Itachi retak, hancur berantakan. Mulutnya sampai menganga lebar. Ia syok berat. Bayangan Itachi mengenakan baju Naruto membuat perutnya mulas. Dango yang tadi sore ia makan seperti naik ke kerongkongan terasa masam dan sangat tak enak karena telah bercampur dengan asam lambungnya. Itachi mendongak dan menutup mulutnya agar ia tidak muntah di tempat. "Itu melanggar peraturan," sergahnya.

"Kau lupa dengan pakem, 'Peraturan ada untuk dilanggar,'?"

"Oh, God. Shisui! Kau itu benar-benar..ukh.." Saking emosinya, Itachi sampai kehilangan kata-kata. Tangannya mengepal, gemes ingin mencabuti rambut SHisui satu per satu. "..keterlaluan. Apa terlalu lama berdiam diri di kantor hokage membuatmu gegar otak?" sambung Itachi dengan nada tinggi.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang bukan, jika SasuNaru adalah kartu trufku?" ujar Shisui.

"Itu tak bisa dijadikan pemben…," sergah Itachi dengan mata mendelik.

"Aku lebih mengkhawatirkan nasib genin-genin Konoha yang manis dan imut daripada peraturan," potong Shisui bersikukuh.

Keduanya saling melotot, mengadu keterampilan masing-masing dalam mengintimidasi dan mempengaruhi lawan. Namun, akhirnya Itachi si pria Uchiha yang berhati lembut dan baik itu pun mengalah. Ia pikir percuma juga melawan. Ia bakal masuk di rumah sakit jiwa terlebih dulu sebelum ia berhasil mempengaruhi Shisui. Kekeras kepalaan Shisui hanya bisa ditandingi oleh mendiang Yondaime atau Sasuke, adiknya.

"Lalu, bagaimana caraku mengelabui hidung si Inuzuka dan anjingnya, serangganya si, Aburame, atau shinobi tipe pelacak lainnya?" ujar Itachi masih berusaha mengelak.

"Tenang, aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Kau bisa mulai pakai sabun, sampo, minyak wangi dan baju-baju Naru-chan mulai hari ini," balas Shisui dengan sangat manis membuat bulu kuduk Itachi meremang.

Wajah Itachi memucat. Matanya menatap horror barang-barang milik Naruto yang entah kapan diambil Shisui. Ia menelan ludahnya kasar. Mendadak, tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering. 'Haruskah aku pakai barang-barang itu?' pikirnya horror. Ini mungkin misi paling sulit yang pernah dilakoninya.

"Hanya kau yang ku percaya, Chi. Karena itu, aku memberimu misi ini. Jika bukan kau siapa lagi?" ujar Shisui dengan raut sedih, membuat Itachi mencelos tak enak hati.

Dalam hati, ia misuh-misuh, menyesal kenapa dulu mau berteman dengan Shisui? Gara-gara itu, ia sulit menolak permintaan Shisui, meski sebagian besar permintaannya sering kali menistai Itachi. Shisui dan obsesinya pada kemeriahan memang kombinasi maut, lebih mengerikan daripada duet Danzo dengan pria bertopeng misterius sialan itu. Menghadapi mereka jauh lebih mudah daripada Shisui berikut kegilaannya.

"Hn," gumam Itachi yang diartikan sebagai sebuah persetujuan oleh Shisui.

"Trims, Chi. Kau memang selalu bisa diandalkan," ujar Shisui terdengar riang seperti anak seorang remaja tanggung yang tengah kasmaran.

Itachi memutar bola matanya, sebal. 'Seperti aku punya pilihan lain saja,' pikirnya merutuki nasib sialnya.

Syukurlah, Dewi Fortuna masih tersenyum pada Itachi. Ia tak perlu repot-repot mengenakan baju kebesaran Naruto yang sangat dibencinya, karena Naruto sendiri yang maju. Naruto memaksakan diri mengikuti seleksi selanjutnya, walaupun lukanya belum sembuh benar. Ia berhasil lanjut ke tahap selanjutnya usai mengalahkan Kiba dan partnernya, Akamaru.

Sasuke yang bertanding setelahnya pun berhasil mengalahkan lawannya dengan telak. Ia tak menonton pertarungan antara Sakura vs Ino karena ingin menemani Naruto yang kembali dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Selama menunggu di rumah sakit, ia dikejutkan oleh kehadiran Maito Guy dan panitia Chuunin. Mereka datang dengan wajah panik membawa Rock Lee, the next Maito Guy yang terluka parah. Katanya, ini ulah shinobi dari Suna yang berambut merah darah.

Tangan Sasuke terkepal erat. Walaupun ia tak begitu dekat dengan Lee, namun ia simpati dengan perjuangannya. Lee hampir mirip dengan Naruto, sama-sama tak memiliki cakra. Keduanya, sama-sama berlatih begitu keras, siang dan malam untuk menjadi shinobi yang hebat. Akan tetapi, semua impian Lee kini harus pupus. Lee diprediksi tak akan bisa lagi menjadi shinobi mengingat urat-urat di tubuhnya yang putus.

"Gaara!" Desis Sasuke. Matanya menyorot penuh dendam, memikirkan berbagai macam cara untuk menyiksa orang yang telah membuat impian Lee hancur.

Peserta ujian Chuunin yang berhasil lolos ke tahap selanjutnya adalah Uchiha Sasuke, Gaara, Hyuuga Neji, Naruto, Kankurou, Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru, dan Temari. Nama mereka kembali diacak. Kali ini, mereka diberi kesempatan untuk berlatih selama sebulan dan memulihkan kesehatannya untuk kasus Naruto.

Naruto dijadwalkan melakoni pertandingan perdana yang disaksikan oleh masyarakat umum melawan Hyuuga Neji. Selanjutnya, Sasuke vs Gaara. Lalu, Kankurou melawan Aburame Shino. Pertarungan antara Shika melawan Temari jadi pamungkas di babak keempat ini.

Hampir semua peserta puas dengan lawannya masing-masing, kecuali Shika. Ia marah-marah dalam hati. "Kenapa sih lawanku selalu cewek?" ujarnya menggerutu. Menurutnya, cewek itu merepotkan. Meski, menang pun ia tak akan bangga. Naruto yang mendengarnya jadi geli sendiri. "Mungkin sudah nasibmu, Shik," gurau Naruto membuat pria pemalas itu mendengus dengan tidak anggunnya.

…******…

Shisui menatap lilin di depannya datar. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Ia hanyut dalam lamunannya sendiri hingga tak sadar jika anggota klannya sudah mulai berdatangan satu per satu. Shisui baru sadar saat telinganya menangkap suara deheman Itachi.

Samar-samar, ia mendengar Itachi bergumam, memberi tanda padanya, jika anggota klan sudah lengkap. Ia pun memutus lamunannya. Ia menatap satu per satu anggota klannya yang menatapnya balik. Meski terlihat datar, ia masih bisa membaca rasa heran, cemas, dan keingin tahuan di balik sorot mata mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Fugaku selaku pemimpin klan singkat dan _to the point_.

"Kondisi desa kita saat ini sedang genting, karena itu aku mengumpulkan kalian semua di sini," kata Shisui. Masing-masing Uchiha saling pandang, sama-sama bingung. "Lalu, kenapa kau hanya mengumpulkan kami saja? Kenapa tidak melibatkan klan lainnya?" tanya salah satu Uchiha bernama Tajima.

"Hasil pertemuan ini akan diberitahukan pada masing-masing pemimpin klan secara diam-diam. Aku tak ingin musuh tahu, jika kita sudah mengendus rencana busuk mereka," kata Shisui. Ia memberi isyarat pada Itachi untuk menjelaskan maksudnya.

Itachi lalu membeberkan rencana busuk shinobi Sunagakure dan juga Otogakure. Kedua desa aliansi Konoha ini bersekongkol untuk menginvasi Konoha tepat saat Sasuke dan Gaara bertarung.

"Berarti besok," simpul Izanami, gebetannya Itachi.

Shisui mengangguk. "Oleh karena itu aku mengumpulkan kalian. Aku percaya kalian tidak akan mengkhianatiku ataupun Konoha," ujar Shisui mengharapkan kesiapan dan kesetiaan anggota klannya. Secara aklamasi, mereka mengangguk menyetujui. Usai peristiwa di malam naas itu, klan Uchiha sudah tak lagi menyimpan dendam pada Konoha, khususnya semenjak Shisui menduduki jabatan hokage.

"Lalu, apa rencanamu?" tanya Tajima.

"Aku yakin saat ini pasukan bantuan dari kedua desa itu sedang menuju ke sini. Kita harus memotongnya dan mencegah mereka memasuki Konoha," papar Shisui sambil membentangkan peta wilayah di depan mereka.

"Butsuma pilih beberapa anggota klan untuk memberi tahu pemimpin klan secara diam-diam. Ajak mereka bersama pasukan regular untuk membentuk pasukan pengamanan dan evakuasi warga jika keadaan sudah sulit dikendalikan," perintah Shisui tegas yang diiyakan yang bersangkutan.

Butsuma langsung menunjuk beberapa temannya untuk berkumpul di tempat yang berbeda. Mereka perlu merancang pelaksanaan misi saat itu juga agar misi berjalan lancer, mengingat waktu mereka tidaklah banyak. Pagi beberapa jam lagi tiba dan ujian Chuunin babak keempat akan dimulai.

Shisui kini menatap kedua orang tua Itachi. "Paman Fugaku dan bibi Mikoto tetap menghadiri seleksi ujian Chuunin bersamaku besok. Akan sangat mencurigakan, jika paman dan bibi selaku orang tua Sasuke dan sekaligus pemimpin klan tidak hadir," ujarnya yang dijawab anggukan kepala Fugaku. "Bersiaplah jika ada tanda bahaya dibunyikan," tambahnya.

Shisui mengalihkan perhatiannya pada orang di sampingnya. "Itachi ajak serta Hoheto Hyuuga dan beberapa anggota klan terpercaya untuk mencegat shinobi Suna di sini. Beritahu juga Shin dan anbu-ne untuk menghadang shinobi Oto yang menyusup lewat titik ini. Sedangkan, Sasuke mencegat gabungan musuh di titik ini," ujar Shisui memberi intruksi.

"Aku? Lalu, bagaimana dengan ujian Chuuninku?" tanya Sasuke yang duduk di sebelah ibunya terkejut.

"Mundur saja," jawab Shisui dengan entengnya.

"Enak saja. Aku menolak," balas Sasuke dengan egoisnya.

"Sas.." erang Itachi tak habis pikir dengan keegoisan adiknya yang satu ini.

Di sisi lainnya, tampak Kakashi —satu-satunya non Uchiha yang menghadiri rapat—menatap Sasuke jengkel. 'Hei-hei, jangan bersikap egois seperti itulah!' celanya dalam hati. 'Nanti, aku nih yang dimarahi. Bukan kamu,' batinnya yang ternyata sama egoisnya karena hanya memikirkan keselamatan dirinya sendiri.

Di sisi lain tampak Fugaku geleng-geleng kepala. Ia sudah angkat tangan dengan anaknya yang satu ini. Sulit sekali mendidik Sasuke. Sasuke sangat keras kepala dan juga sangat egois. Berbeda jauh dengan kakaknya yang bahkan sudah berfikir dewasa saat ia seusia dengan Sasuke.

Namun, bukan Sasuke namanya kalau tidak keras kepala. Ia masih bersikukuh menolak. 'Jadi genin lagi, enak saja. Siapa sudi?' pikirnya egois tak mengindahkan beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya tajam.

"Ini misi rank S," bujuk Shisui berharap membuat Sasuke luluh. Namun, percuma. Sasuke masih menggeleng. "Jika kau bersedia, aku janji akan mengajarimu teknik sharingan terbaru," bujuk Shisui lagi.

Percuma mengultimatum atau bersikap otoriter pada Sasuke. Itu sama sekali tak mempan padanya. Satu-satunya cara untuk melunakan kekeras kepalaan Sasuke adalah dengan bujukan dan iming-iming. Mungkin tawarannya kurang menggiurkan. Sasuke masih terlihat enggan menerima. "Sebagai tambahan, aku akan mengijinkanmu melawan Gaara dari desa pasir nanti," tambah Shisui riang.

"Oke, deal," balas Sasuke cepat, mensyukuri keberuntungannya.

'Dasar kemaruk. Udah egois, serakah pula. Oh, ya Tuhan. Apa aku salah mendidiknya?' pikir Itachi, Fugaku, dan Mikoto sedih. 'Sepertinya, treatment Kakashi belum membuahkan hasil yang berarti,' batin ketiganya.

"Ingat! Lakukan secara diam-diam dan jangan sampai mereka menyadarinya," ujar Shisui memperingatkan sebelum mereka bubar dan mengambil tempat masing-masing.

Malam itu, juga anggota klan Uchiha, para anbu, dan beberapa anggota klan lain bergerak secara cepat, diam-diam ke posisi yang sudah ditentukan oleh Shisui. Jantung mereka berdegup kencang, mengintai pasukan musuh yang malam ini bergerak menyusup ke Konoha.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, sosok yang mereka tunggu-tunggu muncul juga. Mereka menyerang pasukan ninja yang berseragam gelap. Pertarungan sengit pun tak terelakkan. Tidak mudah mengatasi mereka, tapi berkat kesiapan yang lebih matang dan efek kejutan, Konoha berhasil menghalau pasukan bantuan dari Suna dan Oto tepat saat hari sudah mulai terik. Itu berarti ujian Chuunin sudah dimulai.

…..*****…..

Neji senang coret bahagia. Kebahagiaan pertama yang dirasakannya setelah kepergian tragis sang ayahanda. Ia akhirnya bisa bertarung dengan Naruto, orang yang selama ini selalu gurunya banggakan karena dilatih oleh Yondaime secara langsung. Ia ingin menjajal sendiri kehebatan Naruto yang kata gurunya terbaik, entah dilihat dari sisi mananya? Karena terus terang, Neji tidak percaya.

Neji turun ke arena dengan pongah dan rasa percaya diri yang tinggi layaknya anggota Hyuga kelas atas. Ia memandang rendah lawannya yang wajahnya memucat dari atas podium. Ia berdiri diam, tapi tetap waspada menunggu lawannya turun ke gelanggang. Neji baru menyiapkan kuda-kudanya saat ia melihat Naruto melakukan sesuatu.

Naruto tampak melompat dari podium tempat para peserta dan ia lalu meledakkan cakra dalam dirinya hingga membuat tanah di sekitarnya berhamburan terangkat ke atas. Naruto memutar pedangnya dan membuat gerakan mengikuti aliran angin untuk membuat tornado berskala besar dan sangat pekat oleh material tanah dan batu yang hancur, mirip badai padang pasir. Naruto lalu bersembunyi di dalam tornado buatannya.

Di salah satu tempat duduk diantara para penonton, terdengar pekikan pelan dari bibir Hiashi. "Jadi, itu dia," desis Hiashi berdecak antara kagum dan jengkel. Kini, Hiashi tahu siapa sosok yang dulu pernah menyamar menjadi Tenno untuk menantangnya bertarung di hadapan para petinggi Konoha dan mempecundangi pula. 'Pantas hokage-sama tidak terlihat pusing dengan adanya si penyusup. Rupanya, ia sudah tahu kalau itu perbuatan anaknya,' batinnya.

"Sebaiknya kau menyerah saja sekarang, karena takdirmu hari ini kalah denganku," ujar Neji angkuh dengan byakugan yang sudah aktif.

"Huh?" gumam Naruto menatap Neji bingung. "Memangnya kau Tuhan tahu takdirku segala," ujar Naruto dibalik tornadonya.

"Cih! Dasar bodoh! Lagi-lagi, aku bertemu dengan si Bodoh yang tak tahu kapan waktunya menyerah," umpatnya.

"Jaga mulutmu! Aku tidak bodoh dan aku tidak lemah," raung Naruto geram. Dari balik tornado yang melindunginya dari byakugan Neji, ia melemparkan shurikennya dari arah depan pada Neji yang berhasil ditangkis Neji dengan kaitennya. Naruto menatapnya datar. Ia tidak heran jika Neji berhasil menangkisnya. Kaiten memang salah satu jutsu pertahanan terkuat di Konoha.

Naruto kembali melemparkan shurikennya, kali ini tidak dari arah depan, melainkan mengelilingi tubuh Neji. Neji menyiagakan kaitennya. Tangannya tampak berputar 360o menepis semua shuriken yang menyerangnya.

Neji tak sempat mengambil nafas panjang. Begitu shuriken Naruto rontok berjatuhan di atas tanah, Naruto tiba-tiba muncul tepat di belakangnya dan melayangkan sebuah pukulan yang tak bisa ia anggap enteng ke kepalanya. Untunglah, Neji cepat menyadarinya dan langsung melompat ke belakang menghindari pukulan Naruto. Jika terlambat sedetiknya saja, bogem mentahnya itu pasti mengenai tubuhnya alih-alih tanah yang kini sudah hancur membentuk kawah itu.

Neji kembali memasang kuda-kudanya. Matanya menatap waspada sekelilingnya, karena Naruto kembali menghilang, mungkin bersembunyi di dalam tornado buatannya lagi. Neji tersentak menyadari Naruto sudah ada tepat dihadapannya menyarangkan pukulan bertubi-tubi yang ditahan Neji dengan kaitennya.

Secepat serangannya, secepat itu pula Naruto menghilang tanpa jejak. Byakugannya hanya bisa mendeteksi beberapa detik begitu Naruto muncul, tapi gagal membaca aliran cakranya. 'Aku harus bisa menahan Naruto beberapa detik, agar aku bisa menggunakan Jyukenku,' pikir Neji waspada sambil menjaga irama pernafasannya. Bermain kucing-kucingan dengan Naruto memang tidak menguras cakranya, tapi membebani mentalnya karena ia tak tahu kapan Naruto muncul dan menyerangnya.

Tubuh Neji bergidik merasakan luberan cakra yang sangat besar dari atas langit. Ia mendongak ke atas yang tampak hitam kelam. Ia melihat hujan yang turun dari langit. Sayangnya, itu bukanlah hujan air, melainkan hujan shuriken dan kunai yang mengarah ke tempatnya berdiri semua. Neji melidungi dirinya dari hujan shuriken dan kunai dengan kaitennya, tapi tak semuanya berhasil ia tepis. Beberapa shuriken tampak mengenai anggota tubuhnya. Darah mengalir laksana sungai ditempat shuriken itu menancap.

Neji terengah-engah di tempatnya berdiri. Tubuhnya bergidik merasakan kekuatan lawannya yang diluar prediksinya sangat hebat, persis seperti yang dikatakan gurunya. Hormone adrenalinnya bergejolak, merasakan kepuasan yang amat sangat karena berhasil menemukan langit yang ingin dilampauinya. Mulai detik ini, Neji menjadikan Naruto rival dan tembok yang harus bisa ia robohkan.

Neji tak sempat berfikir apalagi menyiapkan kaitennya, ketika Naruto muncul tepat di bawah hidungnya menyarangkan pukulan tanpa ampun ke dadanya. Neji hanya bisa menahan serangan Naruto dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya untuk melindungi organ-organ vitalnya. Tubuhnya terseret ke belakang beberapa langkah.

Naruto tersenyum kecil dan lalu dengan kecepatan tinggi sudah muncul secara tiba-tiba di samping kanan Neji, menyerang Neji dengan pedangnya, kiri, kanan, atas, bawah, samping dan dari berbagi penjuru. Namun, Neji masih bisa menepisnya.

Sebelum Naruto menghilang, Neji berhasil menahan tubuh Naruto lima detik lebih lama. Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada, Neji pun membalas Naruto dengan Jyukennya. Jari-jari tangan Neji yang sudah dialiri cakra dengan gesit berhasil menotok aliran cakra Naruto di beberapa tempat.

"Aughe #$.." Pekik Naruto sambil melompat masuk kembali ke badai pasirnya. Terlalu sibuk menyerang Neji membuat konsentrasinya pecah dan ia terkena pukulan Neji. Naruto mengertakkan rahangnya menahan nyeri yang berdenyut-denyut di pipinya. Selain menotok titik cakra Naruto, Neji juga sempat melayangkan pukulan ke pipinya.

Neji menyeringai, merasa sebentar lagi kemenangan akan diraihnya. Dengan titik cakra yang tertotok, Naruto tak akan bisa melawannya. Totokannya akan membuat aliran cakra Naruto yang sedikit itu pasti berantakan. Jika Naruto memaksakan diri, ia pasti tewas saat itu juga. 'Akhirnya, satu orang bodoh lagi tumbang di tanganku,' batinnya kejam.

Sayangnya itu tidak terjadi. Neji memang berhasil menotok titik-titik aliran cakranya. Tapi, Neji lupa memperhitungkan, jika Naruto menguasai aliran senjutsu. Dengan cakra alam yang diserapnya. Naruto berhasil membebaskan dirinya dari totokan Neji. Kini, ia berbalik menatap bengis pada Neji.

'Orang ini tidak bisa dimaafkan. Dia sangat kejam,' batin Naruto. Tindakan Neji tadi memang tergolong kejam. Neji bertarung bukan untuk melumpuhkan lawannya, tapi sudah pada tahap membunuh. Naruto tahu, tadi Neji mengincar titik cakra pada bagian jantungnya yang untungnya berhasil Naruto elakkan sehingga mengenai titik cakranya yang lain.

Naruto memandang dingin Neji. Ia lalu memperbesar tornadonya hingga menutupi seluruh arena. Genma, Kakashi, Kotetsu, dan Izumo selaku panitia sampai dipaksa mundur ke belakang untuk menghindari matanya kelilipan. Naruto mengeluarkan shurikennya dan menggandakannya menjadi ribuan, lalu menghujani Neji dengan ribuan shurikennya untuk kedua kalinya. Hujan shurikennya lebih kuat dan lebih banyak dari yang pertama.

Neji pun jadi sibuk setengah mampus menghalau hujan shuriken yang menyerangnya tanpa ampun dengan kaitennya. Naruto tidak tinggal diam. Di tengah-tengah hujan shuriken, ia mengayunkan pedangnya ke depan mengincar organ-organ vital Neji membuat Neji sangat kerepotan dan misuh-misuh tidak jelas. Naruto tersenyum evil mendengarnya. Ada kepuasan tersendiri mendengar Neji yang angkuhnya 11-12 dengan Sasuke kepayahan.

"Ah, di situ rupanya," pekik Naruto antusias. Ia berhasil menemukan sudut buta Neji yakni di tengkuknya. Diantara serangannya, hanya di bagian itu saja yang tak berhasil Neji tangkis. Shurikennya mengenai Neji di titik itu, menambah deretan shuriken yang sebelum juga menancap di sekitar tempat itu.

Begitu tahu titik butanya, Naruto pun mengarahkan ribuan shurikennya di bagian sudut itu. Neji tampak kerepotan melindungi sudut butanya. Matanya bahkan sudah berkunang-kunang merasakan betapa banyaknya cairan merah yang meninggalkan tubuhnya. Ia bernafas tersengal-sengal. Cakranya masih lumayan setidaknya masih bisa mengaktifkan byakugannya, tapi staminanya sudah hampir pada limitnya. Namun, sepertinya itu hanya dialaminya saja.

Naruto mungkin mewarisi stamina iblis layaknya anggota klan Uzumaki lainnya. Meskipun Naruto lebih banyak bergerak darinya, memforsir tenaganya sejak awal pertandingan, namun Neji tidak mendengar suara nafasnya yang berderu kencang apalagi tersengal-sengal. Nafas Naruto tampak normal senormal orang yang sedang duduk sambil membaca sebuah novel. "Kuso!" umpat Neji kesal.

Dengan tubuh yang sudah kepayahan, Neji hanya bisa bertahan tanpa bisa membalas. Neji semakin terdesak hingga ia mmembuat banyak celah. Naruto tak menyia-nyiakannya. Ia mengalirkan cakranya pada tangan kanannya dan lalu menghantamkannya tanpa ampun pada Neji hingga Neji terbanting-banting ke belakang sebelum jatuh terkapar di tanah.

Neji mendengar suara krak di tubuhnya. 'Mungkin tulang-tulangku ada yang patah,' pikirnya. Neji mencoba mengangkat kepalanya, namun gagal. Kepalanya terkulai lemah di tanah. Tubuhnya terlalu lemah hingga ia bahkan tak mampu menggerakannya seujung kuku pun jarinya.

"Ini untuk Hinata yang kau hajar babak belur kemarin," kata Naruto yang kini berdiri di hadapannya menatapnya dingin sambil menginjak perut Neji membuatnya muntah darah dan lalu menendangnya hingga tubuh Neji membentur dinding pembatas arena.

Meski sudah lemah, Neji masih sempat menatap Naruto dengan tatapan mengejek. "Kau memang anak Yondaime. Pantas saja kau hebat. Huh! Bodohnya aku melawanmu," gumamnya membuat Naruto melihat Neji bingung. "Memang benar ya. Takdir tak bisa diubah sekeras apapun aku berusaha. Aku tetap saja tak bisa mengalahkan seseorang yang sudah ditakdirkan jadi hokage," tambah Neji lirih membuat kebingungan Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Haahh," gumam Naruto bingung. 'Dia ngomong apaan sih?' pikirnya tak mengerti. Sungguh, Naruto gagal paham. Apa hubungannya coba antara takdir, kekalahan Neji di tangannya, dan statusnya sebagai anak hokage? 'Pikiran orang ini benar-benar kacau,' batinnya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Jika kau memang begitu yakin dengan takdirmu, maka kau seharusnya tak mengikuti pertarungan ini sejak awal. Kau ikut ujian ini karena kau ingin melawan takdirmu bukan?" tanya Naruto.

Neji tersenyum masam. "Dan, nyatanya kalah bukan?" sahutnya getir. "Sekeras apapun aku berlatih, aku tak akan pernah bisa menang melawan takdirku, takdir sebagai seorang pecundang," sambungnya.

"Mana mungkin," sergah Naruto tak percaya.

Tangan Neji dengan susah payah menarik headband Konohanya, memperlihatkan segel di dahinya. "Kau lihat tanda di dahiku ini? Ini adalah kutukan untuk kami, tanda perbudakan para souke atas kami para bunke dan juga bukti jika takdir tak bisa diubah," ujar Neji pahit.

"Ayahku adalah saudara kembar Hiashi-sama, tapi karena perbedaan waktu lahir, ayahku ditandai dengan ini. Meski ayahku lebih berbakat dari dia, tapi karena tanda ini, takdirnya tetap saja jadi orang kelas bawah yang tak akan pernah diijinkan mempelajari jutsu-jutsu hebat dalam klan kami. Meski ayahku lebih kuat darinya, tetap saja ia ada dipandang rendah. Sampai matipun, ayahku akan tetap berstatus sebagai budak,' lanjutnya getir penuh emosi. Ia teringat peristiwa kelam beberapa tahun silam saat ia masih kecil. Ia tertawa melengking.

"Memangnya salah ayahku apa? Ia tak pernah memilih lahir sebagai anak terakhir. Tapi, kenapa nasibnya begitu tragis? Ha ha ha…" Itu bukan sebuah tawa bahagia melainkan tawa kemarahan, marah pada takdir kejamnya.

Naruto tertunduk. Ia merasakan empati yang mendalam akan nasib Neji. Ia pasti sangat menderita menjalani hidup dengan pikiran bahwa ia adalah budak yang bisa ditumbalkan sewaktu-waktu oleh majikannya tanpa bisa melawan. Neji pasti sangat mengharapkan kebebasan. Tapi, membully Hinata sampai gadis itu kritis juga tak bisa dibenarkan.

"Takdir setiap manusia memang sudah ditentukan sejak lahir, tapi dengan kerja keras kita bisa mengalahkan takdir," balas Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Berbeda denganmu yang jenius, aku lahir tanpa cakra. Sejak kecil, aku dicap pecundang. Produk gagal. Tapi, aku tak menyerah. Akan ku buktikan pada dunia kalau kata-kata mereka salah. Seorang pecundangpun bisa hebat, selama ia tak menyerah pada mimpinya," lanjutnya.

Naruto memandang Neji dengan tatapan lembut. "Jika kau terlahir lemah, maka berlatihlah agar kau kuat. Jika kau bodoh maka belajarlah agar kau pintar. Dan, lalu taklukkan takdirmu. Saat itulah, kau akan mendapatkan kemerdekaanmu yang hakiki," petuah Naruto sebelum meninggalkan Neji yang bungkam seribu bahasa.

"Cih," decih Neji mengumpat. Hatinya yang kemarin diliputi kemarahan, kini terasa kosong. Naruto berhasil membuatnya mengeluarkan setiap inchi kemarahannya hingga tak bersisa lagi. Ia menatap nanar Naruto yang berbalik memunggunginya kembali ke podium para peserta ujian bersama peserta yang belum tampil hari ini. Naruto terlihat gagah jika dilihat dari tempatnya. Ia seperti melihat cahaya nan hangat memancar dari tubuh anak laki-laki yang sering ia ejek cowok cantik secara diam-diam.

Neji menyunggingkan senyum samar, kagum akan keberanian Naruto. Naruto memang hebat. Ia tidak diam berpangku tangan dan menyerah dengan keadaannya yang terlahir tanpa cakra. Sebaliknya, ia mendobrak takdirnya dan berlatih keras untuk mewujudkan mimpinya sebagai seorang shinobi.

" _The power of dream_ ," ujarnya lirih saat beberapa ninja medis mengangkatnya ke atas tandu dan membawanya keluar dari arena. Pasti itu yang membuat Naruto tampak keren. "Tunggulah aku di tempatmu, Naruto! Aku pasti datang lagi untuk menantangmu. Saat itu, akan ku perlihatkan kehebatanku sebagai seorang Hyuga Neji dan bukannya bocah menyedihkan seperti diriku hari ini," tambahnya lirih nyaris seperti bisikan angin.

Neji tersenyum tipis. Kali ini, bukan senyuman pahit, masam ataupun getir. Ini senyum penuh kebahagiaan, senyum harapan bahwa esok akan lebih baik dari hari ini.

"Otousan?" panggil Hanabi adiknya Hinata lirih di samping ayahnya. Ia menatap gelisah sang ayah yang ekspresinya tampak keruh dan terganggu. Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan perkataan kakak sepupunya yang tengah ditandu oleh para ninja medis.

"Belajarlah untuk tidak pernah meremehkan musuhmu, meski ia terlihat lemah, jika kau tak ingin berakhir seperti kakak sepupumu itu," kata Hiashi memberi petuah singkat. Ia bangkit untuk menemui Neji yang tengah dirawat tim medis.

"Kau suka Hinata, ya Nar?" todong Ino begitu Naruto bergabung dengan mereka. Hinata yang tadi berniat menghampiri Naruto diiringi Kiba di sampingnya tertunduk malu mendengarnya. Meski, hatinya pun berdebar-debar sangat ingin tahu jawaban Naruto, pria pujaannya selama ini.

"Tentu saja aku suka padanya. Dia kan baik. Manis lagi," jawab Naruto membuat Ino tersenyum penuh arti melirik Hinata yang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat, buah kesukaan Sasuke. "Aku juga suka kau," lanjut Naruto membuat wajah Hinata memucat, Ino bergumam tak jelas, dan Sakura mengikik geli.

Shika yang berdiri dekat Ino mengalihkan tatapannya pura-pura tak dengar, meski telinganya siaga. Lumayan ada bahan untuk menggoda Ino yang terkenal bawel di timnya. Choji dan Kiba tak ambil perduli. Kiba sibuk mengelus-elus akamaru yang bertengger di atas kepalanya, sedangkan Choji sibuk makan snacknya.

"Terus, aku juga suka Sasuke, Shika, Choji, Guy-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Shisui-nii, Iruka-sensei, Kiba, Sakura-chan, dan masih banyak lagi. Hmm, sepertinya aku suka semua penduduk Konoha," tambahnya membuat Ino nyaris terjungkal ke belakang karena syok. Shika dkk mengikik geli menertawakan ekspresi bodoh Ino. Akhirnya, ada juga saat dimana seorang Ino kehilangan kata-kata.

'Bukan suka seperti itu yang ku maksud,' batin Ino menatap Naruto iba. 'Dasar telmi,' umpatnya dalam hati.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto menyadari tatapan aneh temannya. "Ada yang salah?"

"Tidak sama sekali," balas Ino sarkastik. Naruto hendak membalas, tapi mengurungkan niatnya karena Ino sudah mendelik galak padanya.

Usai pertandingan menegangkan dan penuh tensi antara Naruto vs Neji, Genma memanggil peserta selanjutnya untuk tampil. Gaara sudah turun di arena pertandingan, menunggu Sasuke, lawannya dengan wajah lempeng. Eye green-nya tampak berkilat, tak sabar bertarung dengan si Uchiha itu. Akan tetapi setelah sekian lamanya menunggu, Sasuke tak kunjung datang.

Semua orang yang menonton pertandingan menunggu dengan gelisah Sasuke yang sedari tadi tidak tampak batang hidungnya. Sejam sudah mereka menunggu, namun yang ditunggu belum muncul juga. Kesabaran mereka sudah sampai pada puncaknya. Mereka pun berteriak riuh, menyoraki para panitia yang juga dilanda kebingungan. Para penitia tampak panik menenangkan penonton yang mulai tak terkendali.

Naruto juga bingung ditempatnya berdiri di samping Sakura-Ino yang sibuk ngoceh tidak jelas. Ia merasakan cakra Sasuke ada di luar desa bersama cakra asing dan cakra beberapa shinobi Konoha. 'Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Sasuke?' pikirnya gelisah mengabaikan gumaman tak jelas Sakura dan teman-temannya.

"Sesuai peraturan, Sasuke akan kami…" kata Shisui bijak hendak menyuruh Genma memberi pengumuman.

"Tunggu dulu. Aku ingin melihat Gaara kami melawan Uchiha, salah satu klan elit Konoha. Kami tidak akan puas sebelum melihat keduanya bertarung," potong Kazekage keempat.

"Tapi, waktunya sudah lewat."

"Kita bisa memajukan pertandingan selanjutnya bukan?" tawar Kazekage yang dengan terpaksa diamini Shisui.

"Pertarungan Sasuke vs Gaara ditunda untuk sementara waktu. Selanjutnya, kita lihat pertarungan antara Kankurou vs Aburame Shino," teriak Genma mengumumkan.

Kankurou terkejut mendengarnya. Ia menatap boneka di punggungnya. Tampak lekukan samar di dahinya. Wajahnya memperlihatkan ketidak sukaan. 'Jika aku maju sekarang, nanti rahasiaku terbongkar dan itu akan merusak rencana kami. Lebih baik aku..' pikir Kankurou. Ia menatap Temari saudaranya. Keduanya saling berkomunikasi dalam diam. Temari mengangguk dan ia pun mengacungkan tangannya ke atas.

"Maaf, aku memilih mundur," teriak Kankurou menolak tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Gumaman riuh kembali terdengar. Mereka memekik tak suka karena taruhan mereka jadi berantakan hari ini gara-gara absennya dua pertandingan sekaligus dalam satu waktu. Gumaman itu berhenti berkat teriakan membahana seorang Genma.

"Karena Kankurou mundur, maka Shino kami nyatakan menang," putus Genma yang disambut raut masam Shino. Ia tak senang dinyatakan menang secara WO dengan kata lain, ia tak bisa menunjukkan kebolehannya. "Cih!" decihnya dibalik jaketnya. Ia menghibur dirinya, berharap nanti bisa melawan Gaara, Sasuke, atau Naruto. Itu cukup menghiburnya.

"Selanjutnya pertandingan Nara Shikamaru vs Temari," teriak Genma lagi.

Shika berniat mundur juga dari pertandingan kalau saja Naruto tidak mendorongnya kuat-kuat hingga ia terjatuh ke dalam arena dengan posisi memalukan. Ia mendapat teriakan, "Huuu..!" dari penonton untuk aksinya yang payah di awal pertandingan. Shika mau tak mau harus bertarung serius, setidaknya untuk mengurangi kemarahan para penonton akibat dibatalkannya dua pertandingan sebelumnya.

Shika hampir memenangi pertarungan ini, kalau saja ia tak mengangkat bendera putih dengan alasan cakranya tidak mencukupi untuk melawan Temari. Padahal, aslinya ia hendak menghindari pertarungan selanjutnya yang menurutnya merepotkan, mengingat lawan-lawannya selanjutnya kuat-kuat dan berbahaya.

Karena pertandingan yang membosankan dan sama sekali tidak seru ini berakhir cepat, mereka pun terpaksa menunggu kehadiran Sasuke lagi. Namun, lagi-lagi penantian mereka berakhir sia-sia. Si Uchiha tetap tidak datang. 'Mungkin, ia ketakutan melawan si buas Gaara,' pikir para penonton yang untungnya tidak didengar Sasuke. Jika dengar, bisa-bisa mereka pindah ke dimensi lain bersama-sama.

Neji yang sudah lebih sehat bergabung dengan para penonton. Ia duduk di samping Tenten. 'Apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan si Uchiha itu? Apa keegoisannya kumat lagi?' pikirnya kesal. 'Sok penting banget, sih. Berasa raja saja,' batinnya jengkel sama persis dengan yang dipikirkan penonton lainnya minus fans girlnya.

"Maaf, kazekage-sama. Sepertinya, Sasuke berniat mengundurkan diri. Jadi, lebih baik kita akhiri saja dan teruskan pertandingan selanjutnya," kata Shisui ramah.

Kazekage keempat membalasnya dengan senyuman, meski tidak sampai mata. Tangannya tampak mengepal erat dibalik jubahnya. "Ku rasa kau benar," katanya tak ikhlas. 'Sial! Ini tidak sesuai dengan rencanaku,' batinnya yang dengan terpaksa mengubah rencana.

"Karena Sasuke tidak datang sampai batas waktu, maka Gaara kami nyatakan menang. Kita akan mengacak lagi nama para peserta untuk pertandingan selanjutnya!" teriak Genma memberi pengumuman. Ia melihat mesin mengacak nama peserta ujian Chuunin yang kini tinggal empat.

"Yak, kita sudah dapat namanya. Uzumaki Naruto vs Gaara," teriaknya lantang yang disambut sorak senang para penonton. Mereka diam-diam menunggu aksi mengejutkan Naruto yang diluar dugaan tampil bagus, meski sempat masuk rumah sakit usai babak kedua.

Gaara dan Naruto kini saling berhadapan di arena. "Aku tak menyangka, kau yang akan jadi lawanku," kata Gaara terdengar bosan dan meremehkan.

"Begitu pula denganku," balas Naruto sambil menyerang Gaara terlebih dahulu dengan pukulan ke wajahnya yang ditahan Gaara dengan pasirnya. Naruto menarik tanganya sebelum Gaara memerangkapnya dengan pasirnya.

"Apa kau sudah kehilangan kreativitas? Cara yang sama jarang berhasil untuk kedua kalinya," kata Gaara datar. Ia mengubah pasirnya seperti jarum nan runcing yang berjatuhan menyerang Naruto. Untuk menghindari hujan jarum pasir, Naruto membuat kubah perisai dengan cakranya. Semua jarum itu hancur menjadi pasir kembali begitu membentur kubah perisainya.

Naruto bergerak dengan cepat dan gesit, menghindari pasir Gaara yang meliuk-liuk seperti pusaran angin, mengincar bagian-bagian tubuh Naruto untuk diremukkan. Sesekali, ia menebaskan pedangnya untuk menghancurkan pasir yang menyerangnya layaknya debu. Naruto lalu melompat sangat tinggi di atas udara. Tangannya mengeluarkan gulungan bertuliskan deretan huruf fuin nan rumit.

Gaara diam menunggu, menduga-duga apa yang akan dilakukan si pirang di atas sana. Ia terus menunggu hingga Naruto usai membuka segel fuin pada gulungan yang ia bawa. Ia tak tahu kalau itu tindakan yang luar biasa bodoh.

Seharusnya, ia menyerang sebelum lawan mengeluarkan jutsunya. Tapi, Gaara terlalu berbangga hati pada kekuatannya hingga ia teledor, lupa jika tiap jutsu tidak ada yang sempurna. Pasti ada kelemahannya termasuk jutsu pengendalian pasir miliknya. Sudah terlambat baginya untuk menyelamatkan diri, ketika ia tahu jutsu apa yang dikeluarkan Naruto.

Ia mendongak ke atas. Matanya menyipit nan tajam untuk memperjelas penglihatannya. Ia akhirnya menangkap rintik-rintik air yang lalu berubah menjadi hujan bah hingga menenggelamkan seluruh area pertempuran. Sesudahnya, keluarlah sosok naga air yang menyerang pasir Gaara dan membuatnya mengendap di bawah dan basah.

'Brengsek,' umpat Gaara dalam hati. Hanya sedikit pasir yang berhasil ia selamatkan. Sisanya teronggok di bawah sana dalam keadaan basah. Rahang Gaara mengeras. Ia mengeluarkan cakranya plus cakra Shukaku untuk menghancurkan kekkai di sekitar arena dan juga dinding arena —hampir tiga per empatnya— hingga remuk menjadi tanah. Akibatnya, para penonton yang berada di atas podium berhamburan pindah ke posisi yang lebih aman. Sekarang, Gaara memiliki persediaan pasir lagi.

Gaara membuat hujan pasir berbentuk jarum, lalu menyerang Naruto membabi buta, menghalangi si pirang untuk membuka segel pada gulungannya lagi. Ia tertawa evil di tempatnya berdiri, karena berhasil menusuk paha dan kedua tangan Naruto dengan pasirnya. Sekarang, Naruto tak bisa lagi mengeluarkan jutsu air. Gaara bersiap menyiksa korban yang kini sudah terpojok.

Sayangnya, dugaan Gaara salah. Ia tak tahu jika Naruto yang tertusuk jarum pasirnya hanyalah bunshin. Naruto yang asli sudah berada di belakang Gaara dan menendang Gaara sekuat tenaga. Namun, pasir Gaara dengan sigap membloknya. Gaara hanya bergeser beberapa inchi dari tempatnya semula. Serangan Naruto lagi-lagi gagal. Tangannya bahkan tertangkap oleh pasirnya.

" _Gotcha. Ia catch you,"_

" _Oh, really? Are you sure?_ " ejek Naruto. Tanpa diduga, Naruto melemparkan kunai yang sudah ditempeli kertas peledak.

Gaara dengan cepat membuat bola pertahanan dari pasir untuk melindungi dirinya dari kertas peledak. Lalu terdengar suara, 'DUAARR!'. Sebuah ledakan besar terjadi, tapi bukan dari kertas peledak Naruto, melainkan bom berbentuk burung yang dulu di atas langit sana.

Naruto mengumpat dalam hati. 'Kenapa dia lagi sih?' batinnya jengkel pada makhluk cantik berambut pirang yang tengah terbang di atas burung raksasa berwarna seputih salju, yang disebut Sasuke banci.

Naruto hendak bergerak menghadapi makhluk wannabe itu, tapi pasir Gaara menghalanginya. "Lawanmu aku," katanya dingin. Naruto hendak membalas jika sekarang bukan lagi waktunya memikirkan ujian Chuunin. Desanya sedang diinvasi oleh…

Naruto membelalak terkejut. 'Ada yang salah di sini,' batinnya curiga. Ia melihat para penonton satu per satu bertumbangan secara mendadak seolah tertidur entah karena obat bius atau genjutsu. Dan lalu, terdengar suara poff.. poff.. poff.. dimana-mana bersaing dengan suara duarr..duarrr..duarr… ledakan di hampir tiap penjuru desa. Seakan ingin melengkapi keanehan ini, para penonton yang tertidur itu tiba-tiba berubah jadi batang, batu, atau shinobi Konoha lengkap dengan senjata andalan masing-masing.

'Kawarimi? Kenapa penontonnya kawarimi dan.. ukh shinobi yang melakukan henge? Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi di sini?' pikir Naruto kebingungan.

Setelah itu, shinobi dari desa Oto berdatangan bak hujan. Mereka menyerang para shinobi Konoha. Dua shinobi yang berasal dari desa yang berbeda itu kini bertarung satu lawan satu dengan para shinobi Konoha. Mereka saling beradu ninjutsu masing-masing berharapnya jutsunya lah yang paling hebat. Dari arah lain lagi, muncul shinobi dari desa Suna. Ia juga menyerang shinobi Konoha.

"Oh," gumam Naruto paham sekarang. Mata Naruto mengeras menatap nyalang Gaara. Kemarahan terkumpul dalam dadanya. "Jadi ini rencana kalian. Bekerja sama dengan shinobi Oto untuk menusuk kami dari belakang. Dasar pengkhianat! Pengecut!"

"Grrrr..," geram Gaara dengan suara menyeramkan layaknya binatang buas. Amarah membuat otaknya lumpuh. Gaara membiarkan insting liarnya menguasai dirinya. Baginya, dalam pertempuran semua sah. Pasir Gaara berriak seperti gelombang laut, membabi buta menyerang Naruto yang untungnya berhasil dihindari Naruto dengan melompat-lompat.

Sambil melompat, tangannya sibuk menebas pasir Gaara di sana-sini untuk memutus perangkap pasir Gaara. Terlambat sedikit saja, ia pasti akan berakhir seperti Lee. Naruto tiba-tiba menghilang dan muncul secara mendadak di belakang Gaara. Gaara berhasil menghindari serangan Naruto dengan perisai pasirnya.

Dari jarak 5 meter, Naruto berlari lalu melompat seraya melayangkan tendangan tanpa bayangan secara beruntun disusul dengan pukulan sapu jagat pada Gaara. Gaara tak siap menahan serangan Naruto. Akibatnya, tubuh Gaara terpelanting ke belakang dan menabrak sisa tembok yang masih utuh. Tampak tubuh Gaara retak-retak karena terkena pukulan Naruto. Bahkan, bibir Gaara robek mengeluarkan bau amis darah.

Gaara bangkit. Matanya menatap nyalang Naruto. Baru kali ini ada orang yang berhasil merusak pertahanan absolutnya. Pasirnya kalah cepat dari Naruto sehingga ia gagal membuat tameng terbaiknya. Naruto kembali menyerang Gaara. Gaara menghindar ke samping. Pukulan Naruto mengenai tanah yang tadi dipijak Gaara menyebabkan tanah itu hancur membentuk kawah yang sangat dalam.

Gaara tak sempat menarik nafas lega karena Naruto kembali memberinya pukulan beruntun. Gaara yang tak ingin bonyok melompat menghindar. Ia dengan cepat membuat bola pasir raksasa yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya begitu ada kesempatan, agar terhindar dari serangan Naruto.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya. Otaknya berfikir keras bagaimana cara terbaik menghancurkan bola pasir raksasa itu tanpa harus mengorbankan salah satu anggota tubuhnya. Naruto menghimpun Chi-nya dalam jumlah besar ke dalam pedangnya. Selanjutnya, ia berlari dan mengayunkan pedangnya dalam beberapa tebasan.

Bola pasir Gaara berhasil terbelah menjadi beberapa bagian, lalu meledak karena Naruto menempelkan kertas peledak sesaat sebelum ia menebaskan pedangnya. Bola pasir Gaara kini hancur sepertiganya dan memperlihatkan Gaara yang menatapnya marah.

"Karena kau telah mendesakku sejauh ini, ku beri kau hadiah," ujarnya dengan senyum psychonya, sembari membuat segel.

Naruto menunggu jutsu apa yang akan dikeluarkan Gaara. Namun, ia tak melihat apa-apa, kecuali tubuh Gaara yang membungkuk ke depan. Kepalanya terkulai lemah dan matanya tertutup rapat. Gaara lalu membuka matanya secara perlahan, tapi sosoknya terlihat berbeda. Matanya berubah dari hijau menjadi kuning seperti mata ular. Sebagaian tubuhnya pun berubah. Tangan kini tak lagi seperti tangan manusia, melainkan seperti tangan seekor rakun berwarna kuning, tapi lebih besar.

Naruto dengan sigap mundur untuk membuat jarak, menghindari pukulan tangan monster itu. Naruto menatap datar bentuk Gaara yang sudah kehilangan separuh sisi manusianya. Perlahan, tubuh Gaara berubah jadi tubuh binatang. Naruto masih _facepalm_ , meski ia bisa merasakan cakra yang luar biasa besar dan menyeramkan dari sosok monster di depannya, sosok bijuu ekor satu.

" _ **Ku bunuh kau!"**_ raung makhluk itu geram.

Keringat dingin menggantung di pelipisnya. Tubuhnya tampak bergetar. Tapi, bukan karena raungan Ichibi yang menyerang Naruto. Melainkan, karena ia merasakan cakra pria bertopeng misterius di Konoha. 'Ia pasti mencari cakra Kyuubi yang ku rebut dari Sora,' batin Naruto sambil melompat menghindari pukulan Gaara-Ichibi.

Ichibi marah karena lawannya hanya lompat-lompat menghindarinya. Ia menyemburkan bijuudama dalam ukuran sebesar bola basket ke arah Naruto. Naruto kembali melompat menghindarinya. Ia tak menyangka jika arah bijuudama itu akan menyasar Temari-Shika yang tengah bertarung dalam jarak 10 meter di belakangnya.

Wajah Naruto memucat. Jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak. Kejadiannya begitu mendadak hingga ia tak sempat bereaksi. Di depan matanya sendiri, ia melihat Shika yang berreaksi lebih cepat melempar Temari ke tempat yang aman dari jangkauan bijuudama Gaara-Ichibi, tapi ia sendiri tak bisa menghindari serangannya. Shika hanya bisa tutup mata, pasrah dengan kematian yang sudah ada di depan mata.

Bijuudama yang beberapa detik lagi menghantam Shika, tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja. Sebuah bayangan kini berdiri di samping Naruto. Ia seorang anbu dengan topeng neko di wajahnya. Tangannya bersedekap di depan dada angkuh. "Merindukanku, eh Dobe," ujarnya. Suaranya terdengar dingin, namun juga terasa hangat dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Jangan GR, Teme!" seru Naruto sambil mendengus tidak anggun. "Tapi, ya aku butuh bantuanmu sekarang,"

Anbu itu terkekeh geli. "Apa rencanamu?" tanyanya yakin Naruto pasti punya rencana untuk mengalahkan monster yang tengah mengamuk di depan mereka.

"Itu.." kalimat Naruto terputus. Ia bertindak cepat menggunakan segel hiraishinnya, jutsu andalan sang ayah yang baru dipelajarinya beberapa minggu ini dari Jiraiya. Dengan teknik hiraishinnya, ia berhasil memindahkan bijuudama keluar desa. Terdengar suara, 'Boom!' yang sangat besar dari arah danau di luar desa.

Beberapa ninja yang tadi bertarung di sekitar Naruto menghilang bersama lawannya, menjauhi Gaara-Ichibi agar tidak terkena bijuudama nyasar seperti yang nyaris dialami Shika-Temari. Shinobi yang tersisa tinggal Gaara-Ichibi, Naruto, dan anbu songong yang baru tiba itu.

Naruto membuka gulungannya, membuka segel untuk mengeluarkan jutsu milik Haku yakni kubah cermin es untuk memagari arena pertarungannya dengan Gaara-Ichibi. Ia tak ingin ada yang jadi korban akibat pertarungan mereka. Naruto memperkuat kubah cermin esnya dengan cakra alamnya plus cakra Kyuubi.

Bersamaan dengan berdirinya kubah cermin es Naruto, Gaara-Ichibi menyemburkan bijuudama dengan diameter 1 meter ke arah Naruto dan anbu Neko. Naruto dan anbu neko lompat tinggi ke atas membuat bijuudama itu membentur dinding es. Terdengar ledakan besar disertai kepulan asap. Namun, dinding es Naruto masih berdiri kokoh. Bijuudama itu tak sanggup menghancurkannya.

Naruto dan anbu neko baru saja menjejakkan kaki mereka ke tanah, ketika bijuudama dengan ukuran 1,5 meter kembali menyerang mereka. Anbu Neko dan Naruto melompat lagi ke atas untuk menghindari serangan. Bijuudama itu kembali membentur cermin es seperti bijuudama yang pertama.

Naruto menyerang Gaara-Ichibi dengan jutsu pedang kilat cipataannya sebelum ia menyerangnya dengan bijuudama. Si monster yang kini ukuran tubuhnya sudah sebesar berhasil mengelak serangan Naruto dengan berkelit ke samping. Ternyata ukuran tubuhnya tidak mempengaruhi kegesitan geraknya.

Naruto kembali melancarkan jutsu pedang kilatnya diiringi pukulan dan tendangan ke tubuh sang monster. Anbu neko tidak tinggal diam. Ia ikut maju menyerang dengan style taijutsunya yang khas. "Naruto mundur!" perintahnya yang dipatuhi Naruto. Begitu Naruto sudah berada dalam jarak yang aman, Si Anbu neko mengeluarkan bola api seukuran bijuudama kedua Ichibi pada Gaara-Ichibi.

Bola apinya mengenai Gaara-Ichibi telak, namun tidak memberi efek apa-apa selain kepulan asap dan sedikit gosong pada bagian perutnya. "Percuma. Tubuh monster ini terbuat dari pasir. Api tidak akan memberi efek apapun padanya," kata Naruto dari sebelah kanan si anbu neko.

"Lalu bagaimana? Masak kita diam saja,"

"Aku ada renca.. Awas!" teriak Naruto sambil melompat menghindari pukulan Gaara-Ichibi. Naruto berhasil menghindar, namun tidak dengan si anbu neko. Ia masih terkena pukulan Gaara-Ichibi, meski tidak sampai pada organ vitalnya. "Ugh.." erang si anbu neko memegangi tangannya yang tadi kena pukulan Gaara-Ichibi.

"Kita tidak bisa begitu terus, Naruto. Cakraku mulai menipis," keluh si anbu neko berusaha melompat menghindari pukulan Gaara-Ichibi selanjutnya.

"Kau benar," balas Naruto yang juga tengah menghindari serangan Gaara-Ichibi. Nafasnya mulai terdengar tak beraturan. Cakra alamnya pun sudah menipis. Ia mungkin tak bisa bertahan lebih dari 15 menit lagi. "Kita harus membangunkan jinchuurikinya. Dengan begitu, Ichibi tidak akan bisa mengamuk lagi,"

"Caranya?" tanya anbu neko yang melompat di sebelah Naruto.

"Anbu-san, tolong gunakan sharinganmu untuk menggenjutsu monster itu dan tahan dia. Beri aku waktu 1 menit untuk membangunkan Gaara!"

" _As your wish_ ," ujar si anbu-neko santai mengiyakan seolah itu sebuah pekerjaan mudah. Anbu-neko tampak melompat diantara pukulan Gaara-Ichibi, mencoba mendekati monster itu, sedekat mungkin agar ia bisa menggenjutsunya. Begitu ada celah, ia langsung menggenjutsu si monster. Ia memberi isyarat pada Naruto untuk menunaikan tugasnya.

Naruto mengangguk, tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang dibuat si anbu-neko. Ia melompat mendekati Gaara yang tengah tidur. Ia mengalirkan cakranya ke tangan, memberi pukulan tidak terlalu keras pada Gaara, karena tujuannya bukan untuk membunuh melainkan membangunkan dia.

Gaara membuka matanya. Terdengar raungan marah melengking saat ia terbangun. Itu pasti suara Ichibi yang marah karena tak bisa mengamuk lagi begitu inangnya bangun. Mata kuningnya kembali ke warna bijau. Begitu pula bentuk tubuhnya menjadi tubuh Gaara kembali. Gaara terkejut. 'Bagaimana bisa?' pikirnya heran. Selama ini yang bisa menghentikan Gaara yang sudah dikuasai Ichibi hanyalah ayahnya seorang. Tapi, kenapa bocah berambut durian itu bisa.

Buakkk… sebuah pukulan melayang dan menghantam perut, tengkuk, kaki, dan dadanya. Huekk.. Gaara memuntahkan cairan plus darah kental melalui mulutnya. Eye-greennya memandang Naruto heran. Naruto berdiri tegak di depannya. Ia tampak terlihat besar, dewasa, dan kuat.

"Berhenti!" teriak Gaara terdengar melengking di tempatnya terbaring masih mencoba melawan. Pasir-pasir berterbangan di sekitaranya.

"Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu merajalela dan membunuhi orang-orang yang ku sayangi," ujar Naruto teringat insiden saat ia berusaha melenyapkan Shika, dengan bijuudamanya. Ah, ia juga pernah mencoba membunuh Lee yang terbaring sakit di rumah sakit. Dia bahkan tak perduli pada saudaranya sendiri.

Naruto ingat, Gaara pernah mengancam akan membunuh Kankurou dan Temari yang melawannya. Ia pikir ia bercanda, tapi kejadian tadi adalah bukti nyata, jika ia memang tak perduli pada saudaranya. Ia hanya perduli pada dirinya sendiri. Orang macam apa dia ini? Kejam dan tak berperasaan.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau ingin membunuh semua orang yang ada di hadapanmu? Kau bahkan tak perduli dengan keselamatan saudaramu. Apa kau tak melihat, saudara perempuanmu hampir tewas karena bijuudamamu itu?" tanya Naruto tak habis pikir.

"Huh, siapa yang perduli. Aku tak pernah menganggap mereka saudaraku. Kalau menghalangi, mereka juga akan ku bunuh."

Naruto mengerjabkan bulu matanya sesaat. 'Orang ini sakit jiwa,' batinnya. Ia mendesah. 'Kenapa lawanku selalu bermasalah sih otaknya?' keluhnya dalam hati. Jika Shika mendengarnya mungkin ia akan berkata, "Mungkin sudah nasibmu, Nar," mengembalikan gurauan Naruto.

Naruto maju melayangkan pukulannya pada Gaara. Duakkk! Sebuah pukulan tepat mengenai pipi Gaara membuat tubuhnya terpelanting ke belakang. Pasirnya gagal mengantisipasi. "Kau gila. Apa kau tak mengerti arti keluarga, Huh?" raung Naruto seperti orang kalap.

"Keluarga? Aku beri tahu kau makna keluarga bagiku. Itu hanya seonggok daging yang dihubungkan oleh kebencian dan keinginan membunuh,"

"Kau benar-benar gila. Apa yang ada di otakmu itu? Kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu?"

"Kau mau tahu. Baik akan ku ceritakan, anggap saja sebagai hadiah karena berhasil membuatku seperti ini," ujar Gaara merujuk pada dia yang kini terluka parah. "Aku terlahir dengan merenggut nyawa perempuan yang seharusnya ku panggil ibu. Aku dilahirkan olehnya sebagai monster, karena itu ia sangat membenciku. Aku lahir dengan tujuan untuk membunuh siapapun yang menghalangiku. Aku hidup hanya untuk mencintai diriku sendiri,"

BUAAKK!

Sebuah hantaman kembali menghampirinya dan membuatnya terpelanting lagi. "Jangan bicara sembarangan! Tak ada hal yang seperti itu. Tak ada ibu di dunia ini yang ingin anaknya menjadi monster. Akan ku buktikan padamu kalau kau salah," kata Naruto. Ia bersiap-siap menyerang Gaara, kali ini dengan keinginan membunuh. Ia menyalurkan cakra alam yang sudah dimanipulasi pada pedangnya dan lalu berlari menyerang Gaara.

Mata Gaara terbelalak. Ia bergerak lemah berusaha menghindar, tapi sulit dengan lukanya sekarang. Terjadi sesuatu di luar dugaan. Pasir Gaara dengan taktis dan efisien menghalangi Naruto yang berniat membunuh Gaara. Bentuk pasir itu berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya setelah cakra Ichibi terpisah dari cakra Gaara, yakni seperti bentuk wanita yang tengah melindungi seseorang yang dicintainya.

Naruto menghentikan serangannya secara mendadak dan menyarungkan pedangnya ke dalam sarungnya. Wajahnya menatap teduh patung pasir itu. "Kau lihat ini! Aku mungkin tak pernah melihat wajah ibumu, tapi aku yakin ini adalah bentuk imitasi ibumu. Benar bukan?" kata Naruto lembut.

Gaara mendongak melihat pelindungnya. Matanya nanar melihat patung pasir yang melindunginya. Benar kata Naruto, bentuknya memang mirip dengan potret ibunya. "Kenapa? Bagaimana bisa?" pekiknya bingung.

"Cakra Ichibi dipenuhi oleh kebencian dan keinginan membunuh. Cakranya selalu mencoba melukaimu dan membunuhmu. Tapi, cakra ibumu yang melebur dengan cakramu melindungimu dari cakra Ichibi. Tanpanya, kau pasti sudah tewas dari dulu," jelas Naruto.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu?" tanya Gaara lirih.

"Karena seperti itulah seorang ibu. Ia lebih memilih mati daripada melihat anaknya terluka. Ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk anaknya agar ia bahagia. Awalnya, ku pikir ibu dan ayahku adalah sosok yang kejam. Ku pikir, mereka membenciku karena aku tidak punya cakra. Tapi, aku salah. Aku baru tahu betapa mereka sangat mencintaiku, setelah mereka tiada. Mereka melakukan itu bukan karena benci, tapi karena cintanya yang amat besar padaku. Mereka hanya ingin melindungku. Aku yakin orang tuamu pun berfikir demikian," kata Naruto selanjutnya.

Gaara terdiam masih mencerna apa yang tengah terjadi. Ia memejamkan matanya. Samar-samar, ia merasakan aliran cakra hangat yang memenuhi tubuhnya. Baru sekarang ia menyadari keberadaan cakra ini, cakra peninggalan ibunya. Hatinya yang berlubang seolah ditambal kini. Belum tertutup sepenuhnya memang, tapi mengurangi sakitnya, pedihnya. Ia merasa dicintai sekarang.

"Orang tua kita, juga pernah menjadi anak-anak. Mereka pernah mengalami apa yang kita alami, tapi kita tak pernah mengalami apa yang mereka alami. Karena itulah, terkadang kita tak mengerti cara berfikir mereka. Apapun itu, pasti mereka lakukan untuk kebaikan kita dan untuk menilai kita. Apa kita pantas mendapat pengakuannya," lanjut Naruto. "Ah, itu saudaramu. Mereka pasti datang menolongmu," kata Naruto sambil melepas kubah cermin esnya.

Temari dan Kankurou segera berlari menghampiri Gaara. Keduanya tampak panic melihat Gaara yang terkapar, babak belur, dan terluka parah. Ini kali pertamanya. Biasanya, ia berada di posisi yang menghajar dan bukannya yang dihajar. Mereka menatap cemas Naruto dan anbu-neko yang sejak tadi diam membisu.

"Tak usah cemas. Ichibi akan memulihkan luka-lukanya. Sekarang pergilah!"

Keduanya masih menatap Naruto curiga. Mereka tak percaya Naruto melepas musuh yang sudah tak berdaya di depannya begitu saja. "Apa maumu?"

"Lebih baik kau pergi karena orang mengerikan itu akan ke sini. Saat itu tiba, jangan salahkan aku jika adikmu mati dan Ichibi dalam tubuhnya dicuri. Kau tak ingin itu terjadi bukan? So, tunggu apalagi?" tanya Naruto dengan nada manis.

Keduanya saling pandang, berbicara lewat mata, lalu mengangguk. Mereka memapah Gaara dan membawanya pergi. Naruto berdiri tegak menyerap cakra alam untuk pertarungan ronde berikutnya. Di sampingnya, anbu neko berusaha memulihkan staminanya yang terkuras akibat pertarungan sebelumnya.

Lima menit kemudian orang itu tiba. Wajah dibalik topengnya mungkin berwarna merah sekarang saking marahnya.

…..*****….

Begitu terdengar ledakan hebat, Kazekage keempat bangun dari tempat duduknya dan melawan Shisui yang duduk di sebelahnya. Pengawalnya melawan pengawal Shisui. Keduanya lalu pindah ke atap rumah yang lebih luas agar bisa bertarung dengan leluasa.

"Kau bukan Kazekage keempat bukan?" tanya Shisui sambil menahan kunai lawannya.

Kazekage keempat mendengus sebelum melompat ke belakang menghindari tendangan super Shisui. "Karena kau sudah tahu, jadi aku tak perlu menyamar lagi," ujarnya melepas hengenya. Kini berdiri di depannya makhluk super jelek dengan seragam jubah hitam motif awan merah.

"Akatsuki," pekik Shisui terkejut.

"Tepat sekali. Aku adalah Sasori master kugutsu yang akan jadi malaikat kematianmu," ujarnya sambil menyerang Shisui dengan ekornya yang menyerupai ekor kalajengking.

Shisui menghindari serangan Sasori dengan melompat ke belakang. Ia tahu di ujung senjata itu pasti ada racun yang sangat ganas yang akan membunuhnya seketika jika kena. Shisui berlari dengan sangat cepat mengitari tubuh Sasori hingga yang terlihat hanya warna bajunya saja untuk mencari celah. Sasori berdiri diam di tempatnya. Hanya matanya saja yang bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri membaca gerakan Shisui.

Sambil berlari, Shisui menyerang Sasori dengan kunai dan shurikennya, tapi semua kunai dan shurikennya tak ada satu pun yang mengenai Sasori. Ekor Sasori berhasil menahan semuanya dan lalu menjatuhkannya ke tanah. Ekor kalajengking di kugutsu Sasori memberi perlindungan absolute pada Sasori hingga ia sulit didekati.

Ekor Sasori bergerak lincah menyerang Shisui ke atas, bawah, kanan, dan kiri. Sasori sama sekali tak merasa kesulitan mengimbangi kecepatan Shisui yang sudah melegenda. Shisui tersenyum manis di tempatnya. Akhirnya, ia bertemu dengan lawan yang sepadan dengannya dalam hal kecepatan, selain Minato-sama. Kecepatan Sasori dalam menggerakkan kugutsunya sangatlah luar biasa hingga nyaris tak terlihat, kalau saja ia tak menggunakan sharingannya.

Namun jangan panggil Shisui jenius, kalau ia tak bisa membaca kelemahan kugutsu Sasori yang ia beri nama Hiroko. Shisui dengan kecepatannya berhasil menyelinap secara diam-diam memasuki jangkauan ekor Sasori. Ia hampir menebas tubuh Hiroko menjadi beberapa bagian, ketika ujung ekor Hiroko menancap pada punggungnya.

Tubuh Shisui lalu berubah menjadi burung gagak yang berterbangan di udara. Sasori melirik sinis. Meski, Shisui berhasil merubah tubuhnya menjadi gagak, namun ia sudah terluka oleh ujung ekor kugutsunya. Ini terbukti dari ceceran darah di tanah, tempat dimana Shisui tadi berdiri.

Sasori hendak menyerang puluhan ekor gagak yang menyerangnya ketika ia merasakan tubuh Hiroko merekah. Lalu dari rekahannya terdengar suara ledakan beruntun mengakibatkan tubuh Hiroko hancur berkeping-keping. Ekor kalajengkingnya terkulai lemah di tanah dan tercerai berai.

Di tengah kepingan tubuh Hiroko, berdiri seorang pria muda luar biasa tampan berambut merah darah mengenakan jubah yang sama seperti yang dikenakan kugutsunya. "Uchiha Shisui memang hebat. Pantas harga kepalanya menembus angka ratusan juta ryo," ujarnya memuji yang terdengar seperti sebuah ejekan.

"Terima kasih untuk pujiannya," balas Shisui yang kini kembali pada tubuhnya semula, tetap rendah hati.

Mata Sasori berkilat, pertanda jika ia masih punya rencana licik lainnya. "Kau memang hebat bisa mengalahkan Hiroko, tapi bagaimana dengan Kazekage ketiga kami," ujarnya yang secara tiba-tiba memunculkan kugutsu dari tubuh Kazekage ketiga yang terkenal terkuat diantara Kazekage yang pernah memimpin Sunagakure.

Dari tubuh Kazekage ketiga, keluarlah pasir besi dalam jumlah sangat banyak. Pasir-pasir itu lalu berubah menjadi jarum nan runcing yang kini menyerang Shisui laksana hujan jarum-pasir. Shisui bergerak ke kanan ke kiri, melompat ke depan dan mundur ke belakang untuk menghindari hujan jarum besi milik Sasori.

Di sisi lain, ada Itachi yang berhadapan satu-satu dengan Deidara yang mengumpat tak jelas. Lagi-lagi, ia bertemu si prodigy Uchiha, kakaknya si brengsek yang dulu mempecundanginya. Entah ini keberuntungannya atau kesialannya. 'Aku harus hati-hati dengan sharingannya,' batin Deidara dan berteriak, "Katsu," untuk meledakkan boom-bom yang tak terhitung banyaknya untuk mencegah Itachi mendekatinya.

Shisui terengah-engah. Ia kesulitan mengimbangi Sasori dengan kugutsunya yang berbentuk kazekage ketiga. Pasir besi milik Sasori yang bisa berubah bentuk menjadi aneka macam senjata tajam berhasil melukai tubuhnya beberapa kali, hingga membuatnya bersimbah darah.

Shisui merasa tubuhnya kian berat, kepalanya pusing, dan pandangannya berkunang-kunang. 'Aku pasti terkena racunnya,' pikir Shisui cemas. Tapi, luka yang diperolehnya itu sepadan dengan hasilnya. Shisui berhasil memaksa Sasori memperlihatkan tubuhnya aslinya yang juga telah ia ubah menjadi tubuh boneka.

Shisui lalu membuat segel dan menyemburkan bola-bola api ke arah Sasori bersamaan dengan naga air, membuat kabut tebal di sekitarnya. lalu, ia muncul tiba-tiba di sisi Sasori dengan katana terhunus, menghujam tepat ke tubuh Sasori dan lalu menggenjutsunya.

Sasori berdiri diam kaku di tempatnya. Ia tak bisa menghindar atau melawan saat mata merah Shisui memerangkapnya. Selanjutnya, semuanya terasa gelap dan otaknya seperti kehabisan baterai. Mati begitu saja. Kugutsu-kugutsunya yang jumlahnya mencapai seratus lebih saling berjatuhan ke tanah karena tak ada lagi yang menggerakkan mereka. Tak berapa lama, Shisui pun ambruk ke tanah menyusul Sasori. Ia muntah darah, sebelum akhirnya semuanya menjadi gelap.

Di lain tempat, Deidara yang terdesak oleh Itachi membuat membuat ledakan jenis C4. Tapi, lagi-lagi dengan sharingan, C4 nya berhasil dihancurkan. Ia marah luar biasa. Tapi, ia cakranya sudah sampai pada limitnya, sudah tak sanggup lagi membuat bom. "Kau memang hebat Uchiha Itachi, seperti yang sering ku dengar. Tapi, aku belum kalah," ujarnya tertawa psycho.

Ia membuka jubahnya memperlihatkan dadanya yang mulus berwarna putih. Ups bukan mulus ding, ada bentuk mulut menjijikkan di dadanya. Itachi menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan lawannya ini. Deidara lalu membuat segel dan mengubah dirinya menjadi boom dengan harapan membawa serta Itachi mati bersamanya. Itachi bergerak cepat, memindahkan boom Deidara ke tempat lain dengan sharingannya, sehingga Konoha selamat dari ledakan.

Itachi tak bisa beristirahat meski sudah berhasil membunuh Deidara, member akatsuki yang sangat tangguh. Ia bergerak cepat, memperlihatkan bayangannya ke tempat adiknya dan Naruto berada karena ia merasakan cakra pria bertopeng misterius itu tengah bertarung dengan adiknya.

…..*****….

Mumpung semua orang sibuk bertarung, Tobi bersama Zetsu menyusup ke kediaman Shisui. Keduanya mencari wadah atau gulungan dimana cakra Kyuubi milik Sora tersimpan. Namun, hasilnya nihil. Rumah Shisui sangat clean, saking bersihnya sampai kau tak mendapati apa-apa di dalamnya. Jangankan perabotan rumah, sebutir debu pun tak ada, hingga ia tak yakin ini rumah Shisui atau rumah kosong.

Tobi lalu pindah ke gedung hokage. Ia tengah sibuk menggeledah ketika Zetsu muncul dari dalam tanah hingga Tobi menjerit tanpa suara karena kaget. "Ada apa?" ujarnya geram.

"Aku sudah menemukan cakra Kyuubi," lapor Zetsu.

"Dimana?"

"Ada pada Naruto,"

'Sial, bocah iblis itu memang sudah bosan hidup rupanya,' batin Tobi. Tanpa banyak kata, Tobi pun meninggalkan gedung hokage dan pindah ke arena pertempuran. "Berikan padaku cakra Kyuubi yang kau curi!" katanya bossy begitu menampakkan diri di hadapan Naruto dan Anbu Neko.

"Kenapa aku harus memberikannya padamu?" tantang Naruto menyembunyikan gigilan tubuhnya karena menerima aura membunuh si pria bertopeng yang begitu intens.

"Bangsat kau!" murka si Tobi. Ia maju menyerang Naruto dan si anbu neko yang sudah siap menyambut pukulannya. Namun, pukulannya dihentikan seseorang sebelum ia berhasil mencapai targetnya. "Kalian!" geramnya sebelum mundur ke belakang. Matanya menatap dingin jejeran orang-orang dewasa dan renta di depannya yang jadi barier pelindung Naruto.

…..*****…..

Pria bertopeng misterius itu menatap tajam Naruto dan anbu yang diyakini Sasuke. Ia melirik singkat Koharu, Homura, Itachi, dan Kakashi-si-makhluk-yang-sangat-ingin-dibunuhnya. Matanya menatap dingin Kakashi dari balik topengnya, sampai Kakashi merinding tak jelas.

Ia sama sekali tidak takut dengan keempat orang itu. Baginya, mereka tak lebih dari lalat kecil yang hanya berdengung pelan. Sekali tepuk juga mati. Namun, ia memilih pergi meninggalkan Konoha. "Kau beruntung, kali kau ku lepaskan," katanya sebelum menghilang. Mood bertarungnya hilang begitu ia melihat tampang Kakashi. Ia pikir, 'Ini belum saatnya,' Ia ingin memperlihatkan neraka dunia pada Kakashi, sebelum ia mengambil nyawanya.

Brukk… Naruto yang lelah secara fisik dan mental ambruk ke tanah. Kaki pendeknya sudah tak sanggup menahan BB-nya. "Naruto!" panggil Kakashi buru-buru menghampiri Naruto cemas.

"Aku tak apa-apa, sensei. Hanya lelah," balas Naruto.

"Hn," gumam si anbu neko ikut-ikutan duduk di sebelah Naruto. Mungkin, ia juga kelelahan seperti Naruto juga.

Homura dan Koharu menatap Naruto penuh arti. Seulas senyum bangga menghiasi bibir keriput mereka. 'Sepertinya, si setan tukang cengar-cengir itu tidaklah sebodoh yang aku pikirkan. Setidaknya, ia sudah mengkader anak sulungnya hingga ia menyamai kemampuan Menma,' batin keduanya lega. Mereka pikir, selama ada Naruto, Konoha akan tetap baik-baik saja.

Bersamaan dengan perginya pria bertopeng misterius dan tumbangnya dua member Akatsuki yang salah satunya menyamar menjadi Kazekage keempat, pertarungan antara shinobi Konoha dengan shinobi Suna dan Oto pun berhenti. Keduanya memilih mundur setelah melihat banyaknya korban yang jatuh di pihak mereka. Lebih-lebih, setelah senjata utama mereka aka jinchuuriki Ichibi keok di tangan genin Konoha, itu membuat nyali mereka ciut.

Shinobi Konoha yang tidak terluka membantu membereskan kekacauan akibat invasi Oto dan Suna. Mereka membawa shinobi Konoha yang terluka ke rumah sakit. Shinobi Oto dan Suna yang terluka mereka tawan setelah sebelumnya diberi perawatan medis yang memadai untuk selanjutnya diinterograsi, sedangkan shinobi yang tewas disimpan di ruang tertentu untuk diselidiki.

…*****….

 **Seminggu setelah ujian Chuunin yang kacau**

Selama seminggu ini Konoha sibuk berbenah. Para penduduk dan para shinobi kembali bekerja keras membangun Konoha lagi yang porak poranda karena invasi dua desa. Mereka berusaha mandiri, meski hokage mereka tidak ada hadir di tengah-tengah mereka karena sakit.

Selain kesibukan memperbaiki berbagai kerusakan, mereka masih punya PR besar yakni mengumumkan hasil ujian Chuunin yang berantakan di tengah jalan itu. Para jounin dan Chuunin pilihan menatap tegang kertas hasil ujian Chuunin. Mata mereka menyorotkan kecemasan yang tiada tara.

Mungkin ini terdengar menggelikan. Bagaimana mungkin para panitia ujian Chuunin berikut para pembimbing tim yang sudah jounin bahkan diantaranya pernah terlibat dalam perang dunia ketiga, bisa galau hanya untuk mengumumkan hasil ujian Chuunin? Soalnya, hasil ujian Chuunin kali ini ehem sangat-sangat tidak manusiawi dan berpotensi menimbulkan tragedi berdarah di Konoha.

"Ugh…" Asuma meneguk ludahnya kasar menatap horror kertas di tangannya. "Kau saja," kata Asuma memberikan kertas itu pada Kurenai yang ada di sebelahnya.

Kurenai tanpa membaca memberikannya lagi pada Anko. Anko pun melakukan hal yang sama, memberikannya pada orang di sebelahnya dan begitu seterusnya hingga tiba di tangan Kakashi. Kakashi lirik kanan kiri mencari orang yang bisa ditumbalkan. Tepat saat itu muncul Maito Guy yang tengah sumringah karena Lee murid kesayangannya tidak jadi berhenti jadi ninja. Kabuto dengan bantuan ninja medis lainnya berhasil mengoperasi kaki Lee.

"Guy, kau saja yang mengumumkan hasil ujian Chuunin pada para genin di luar sana," kata Kakashi.

"Aku?" tanya Guy balik.

"Ya. Kau kan orang hebat yang ku akui sebagai rival. Jadi, sudah sepantasnya kau dapat kehormatan ini," kata Kakashi semanis madu. _Like student like teacher_. Mulut manis Minato menurun pada Kakashi rupanya.

Ha ha ha… Guy tertawa terbahak-bahak merasa bangga. Hidungnya mekar. Ia tak sadar kalau ia sedang dikorbankan oleh Kakashi untuk menghadapi makhluk-makhluk buas di sana. "Tentu saja. Aku gitu loch," ujarnya tertular virus alay salah satu shinobi remaja di Konoha.

Guy keluar ruangan dengan jumawa. Rekan-rekannya yang lain hanya menatap Guy iba. "Semoga kau tenang di alam sana," ujar salah satu dari mereka memimpin doa bersama. "Amin," rekannya yang lain mengamini.

Guy menatap para genin yang lolos hingga ke babak ketiga. Semua sudah lengkap termasuk Lee. Ia mengulas senyum bangga. "Karena ada sedikit kecelakaan pada ujian kemarin, pemenang ujian Chuunin jadi tidak bisa ditentukan," ujarnya mengawali pidatonya.

"Jadi, siapa yang berhak menjadi chuunin," tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum manis. Ia optimis kalau dialah yang akan terpilih jadi Chuunin tahun ini, karena hanya dia seorang yang berhasil masuk ke babak semifinal.

"Tahun ini, penilaian para panitia sedikit berbeda. Dan, akhirnya diputuskan yang berhak menjadi Chuunin adalah…" ujar Guy menggantung, menatap puas para audiens yang tampak bersemangat. Semua mata —minus Shika— terarah pada Guy. Jantung mereka berdentam berharap mereka yang terpilih. "Nara Shikamaru," lanjutnya menuai protes.

"Apa? Yang benar saja? Kenapa Shika yang terpilih? Dia kan kalah dari Temari. Ia bahkan tidak lolos di semifinal," protes Naruto tak terima.

"Di sini tertulis, 'Kau terlalu gegabah. Kau memaksakan dirimu bertarung hingga membahayakan nyawamu sendiri.' Beda dengan Shika yang cerdas membaca situasi," dalih Guy.

"Huh, yang benar saja!" cela Naruto. "Maksudmu cerdas itu, aku harus membiarkan Ichibi mengamuk dan membombardir desa dengan bijuudama-nya agar lolos jadi seorang Chuunin, begitu?" sindirnya.

"Tidak juga. Maksudku, saat seleksi babak kedua, kau kan sudah terluka parah dan masuk rumah sakit. Tapi, hari berikutnya, kau malah memaksakan diri ikut seleksi tahap selanjutnya. Itu yang membuat para juri mencoretmu,"

"Huh, alasan." Dengus Naruto tidak sopan.

"Sudahlah, Dobe. Terima saja. Kau memang sudah ditakdirkan tetap menjadi genin hari ini," celetuk Sasuke.

Naruto menyipit berbahaya. "Diam kau, Teme! Orang yang tak berani muncul di arena pertandingan sepertimu tak berhak berkomentar," sindir Naruto tajam.

"Aku tidak kabur. Aku punya alasan tersendiri," dalih Sasuke tak terima. Matanya kini melotot pada Naruto.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua. Tak usah bertengkar. Memang kenapa kalau kalian gagal jadi Chuunin tahun ini? Kan masih ada tahun depan. Anggap saja ini pelajaran agar kalian lebih dewasa. Contohlah Shika bla bla… bla.." Nasehat Guy tidak nyambung. Ia yang awalnya berniat menghibur malah membuat emosi Naruto kian mencuat.

Naruto masih tak terima dengan hasil ujian. Masak Shika yang jelas-jelas menyerah di tengah jalan justru yang terpilih. Sedang, ia yang babak belur menyelamatkan Konoha malah balik jadi genin lagi. Ia merasa harga dirinya sangat terluka. Tanpa sadar ia menguarkan _killing intents_ yang sangat pekat yang membuat siapapun merinding ketakutan, well kecuali Guy. Ia dengan ketidak pekaannya malah memberi Shika semangat seolah-olah sedang mengibarkan bendera merah di depan banteng yang tengah mengamuk.

"Pembimbing kita hebat ya, Ji. Ia tak takut Naruto yang auranya sudah seperti monster itu," kata Tenten.

"Hm," gumam Neji menyetujui.

"Sensei kita tambah hebat ya, Ji. Sekarang, ia memprovokasi Sasuke," kata Tenten lagi merujuk pada si bungsu Uchiha yang auranya mampu membuat semua yang hadir di ruangan itu panas dingin minus Guy dan Naruto.

"Hm," dehem Neji lagi setuju. Gurunya benar-benar super tidak peka. Entah ia itu terlalu jenius atau terlalu idiot untuk menyadarinya.

Shika merenung, memikirkan berbagai alasan kenapa ia yang terpilih jadi Chuunin dan bukannya Naruto. Orang gila pun tahu kalau seharusnya Narutolah yang terpilih dan bukannya Shika. Naruto jauh lebih unggul darinya dilihat dari sisi manapun. Tapi kenapa nama Naruto justru dicoret.

Matanya melirik Sasuke yang tampak tertawa lepas di balik sikap sok coolnya. Pasti ini ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Sasuke mungkin mengamuk dan mengacak-acak kantor hokage jika Naruto terpilih jadi Chuunin. Ya, pasti itu alasannya.

Shika mungkin sedikit orang yang menyadari identitas sebenarnya si Anbu neko yang membantu Naruto melawan Ichibi itu. Dia adalah Sasuke. Kemungkinan besar, ia diberi misi khusus oleh hokage-sama karena itu ia tidak datang dalam duel melawan Gaara. Iya, kan?' tebak Shika tepat sasaran.

…..*****….

Dua minggu kemudian, tim Otogakure datang ke Konoha untuk membuat perjanjian damai. Mereka takut desa mereka diluluh lantakkan oleh shinobi-shinobi Konoha akibat invasi mereka. Jika itu terjadi, maka Otogakure akan tinggal sejarah seperti yang terjadi pada Uzugakure.

Sebagai imbalan perjanjian damai antara kedua belah pihak, Kabuto —yang ternyata ninja Oto yang menyusup ke Konoha— bersedia mengobati Shisui hingga ia pulih seperti sedia kala. Dengan kegeniusannya, ia berhasil mengeluarkan racun mematikan milik Sasori dari dalam tubuh Shisui.

Seminggu kemudian, setelah Shisui kembali berkantor, datanglah tim Sunagakure ke Konoha. Mereka menyampaikan maksud yang sama seperti tim Otogakure yakni membuat perjanjian damai dengan Konoha untuk kedua kalinya.

Mata Shisui menyapu tim Sunagakure satu per satu. "Jadi, kalian ingin membuat perjanjian damai dengan Konoha lagi," katanya membuka suara, menekankan pada kata lagi. Ia secara halus menyindir mereka, mengingatkan mereka pada pengkhianatan mereka. Tak ada sahutan. Mereka hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban. Mungkin karena malu.

"Beri aku alasan, kenapa aku harus menerima perjanjian damai dengan kalian untuk kedua kalinya!" kata Shisui lembut.

Tim Suna saling menoleh. "Maksudnya?" tanya mereka pura-pura tak mengerti, meski faktanya mereka sudah memperkirakan pertanyaan itu.

"Kalian kami jamu sebaik mungkin karena kalian tamu kami. Tapi, apa yang kalian berikan pada kami? Sebuah pengkhianatan," ujar Shisui terdengar pahit. Ia tersenyum miring. "Setelah ini, apa kalian pikir kami akan melupakan begitu saja pengkhianatan kalian?" tanya Shisui masih dengan nada lembut, namun justru itu terdengar seperti lonceng kematian di telinga tim Suna.

"Kami tahu. Tapi, percayalah semua ini berada di luar kehendak kami," kata pemimpin tim Suna ini. "Kami tak tahu jika missing nin kami telah mengendalikan para tetua kami dan juga menyamar menjadi Kazekage kami setelah membunuhnya. Dialah yang menyebabkan…,"

Brakkk! Shisui menggebrak meja. Matanya yang biasanya bersinar teduh kini menatap marah mereka. "Kalian tak bisa melimpahkan kesalahan fatal kalian pada dia seorang. Akui saja! Kalian pun sebenarnya menginginkan kehancuran Konoha, karena itu kalian sama sekali tak menentang rencana tetua kalian. Benar bukan?" kata Shisui dingin.

Salah satu dari tim Suna hendak membuka mulut untuk membela diri, namun tidak ada kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. Ia sadar, apa yang dikatakan Shisui ada benarnya. Jauh di lubuk hati mereka yang paling dalam, mereka menyimpan bara api kebencian pada Konoha.

Mereka sama sekali tak menganggap perjanjian damai yang dulu ditanda tangani tim Kazekage ketiga mereka. Bagi mereka, perjanjian damai itu tak lebih dari kertas kosong agar Konoha berhenti memerangi mereka dan mereka bisa menyusun kekuatan kembali untuk menyerang Konoha lagi.

"Sekarang apa keputusan Anda?" tanya salah satu tim Suna akhirnya dengan kepala tertunduk malu. Kali ini habislah mereka. Jika Konoha menolak perjanjian damai dengan Suna, nasib Suna mungkin akan berakhir lebih tragis dari desa Uzugakure. Shinobi-shinobi Konoha saja sudah luar biasa hebat. Apalagi jika shinobi dari sekutu Konoha yakni Kirigakure bergabung. Ugh, alamat kiamat untuk Suna.

"Aku butuh jaminan, kali ini kalian tak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama,"

"Apa yang Anda inginkan dari kami?"

"Ichibi," desis Shisui licik.

Keterkejutan memenuhi wajah-wajah tim Suna. "Ichibi?"

"Ya, Ichibi. Kalian masih ingat moto kami bukan?" tanya Shisui retoris.

Tim Suna saling pandang dengan wajah yang menyiratkan kegalauan tingkat akut. Ya, mereka sudah mendengar moto mengerikan Konoha yang baru yakni, **Sila** **h** **kan datang para jinchuuriki dan akan ku curi bijuumu**. Mereka tak menyangka jika hari dimana jinchuuriki mereka diambil alih Konoha tiba. Semua ini akibat kebodohan dan kepicikan mereka. Api kemarahan dan dendam membuat mereka berfikiran pendek dan tidak berfikir jauh ke depan.

"Apa kami punya pilihan lain?" tanya salah satu dari tim Suna.

"Sayangnya tidak," balas Shisui tegas. "Tapi, aku akan memberi tangguh pada kalian. Kami akan mengambil jinchuuriki Ichibi sebagai jaminan setelah ia berusia 16 tahun. Manfaatkanlah kebersamaan kalian selama 4 tahun itu baik-baik," lanjut Shisui sedikit memberi ruang nafas pada Konoha. "Jika jinchuuriki Ichibi sudah diserahkan pada kami, maka Sasori berikut kugutsunya akan kami kembalikan pada kalian sebagai hadiah. Bagiamana?"

"Aku setuju," kata Gaara menyetujui tanpa berfikir dua kali.

Menurutnya itu penawaran yang lumayan murah hati setelah kesalahan besar yang mereka lakukan. Dan, itu juga bisa jadi jalan bagi Gaara untuk menebus kesalahannya pada desa Suna yang dibuatnya menderita selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Anggap saja ini sebagai penebusan dosa.

Setelah Gaara menyetujui, perjanjian damai antara Suna-Konoha pun ditanda tangani. Tim Suna ikut menyetujui permintaan Shisui karena mereka tak punya pilihan lain. Kedua shinobi dari dua desa yang berbeda ini saling berjabat tangan sebelum berpisah kembali.

"Apa rencanamu, Shisui?"

"Nanti kau akan tahu, Itachi." Balas Shisui tenang. Ia mengambil tumpukan kertas yang ada di meja kerjanya. Hari ini ia akan lembur lagi untuk menyelesaikan berkas kerjanya yang menumpuk.

To be Continue


	11. Chapter 11

**Not Mainstream**

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Adventure dan Family

Rating : T

WARNING : No YAOI, No shounen ai, murni straight, bertebaran typo, gaje, smart_Naru, Canon dan bashing beberapa chara.

Author Note : Aku publish ulang semua chapter. Ada yang aku tambahin ada yang cuman benerin typonya saja. Jadi bagi yang bingung silakan baca chapter-chapter sebelumnya.

Terima kasih Ai ucapkan untuk para reader yang telah berkenan meninggalkan jejak di kotak review, memfollow, dan memfav fic gaje ini yang tidak bisa Ai sebutkan satu per satu. Maaf Ai tidak bisa membalas semuanya. Arigatou Gozaimasu. /(_)\

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Chapter** **Eleven**

 **Rencana Shisui vs Akatsuki**

 **Naruto dkk umur 16 tahun**

 _ **Mengekstrak bijuu dari jinchuurikinya bukan perkara mudah. Ada syarat dan ketentuan yang harus dipatuhi. Syarat yang utama, jinchuurikinya harus yang sudah berusia di atas 16 tahun, baru ritual bisa dilakukan. Oleh karena itu, suka maupun tidak, Tobi harus menunda proses ekstraksi bijuu selama beberapa tahun sampai seluruh jinchuuriki mencapai usia matang, aka di atas 16 tahun.**_

 **Markas rahasia Pain. Masih di kawasan Amegakure, tapi bukan di Labirin Monster. Labirin Monster hanya milik Tobi dan Zetsu setelah Madara dinyatakan mati.**

Nagato berada di singgasananya. Tubuhnya terlihat kurus, meski sudah ditutupi dengan jubah yang berukuran besar. Di samping kanannya berdiri dengan setia sahabat karibnya sejak kecil, Konan. Ia tengah memeriksa peralatan medis yang menempel di tubuh Nagato. Ada gurat kesedihan terlukis dari wajah cantiknya.

Nagato hampir memejamkan matanya karena kelelahan setelah pemeriksaan medis secara menyeluruh dan mendalam, ketika pria itu datang. Nagato melihatnya datar, meski ada sorot kebencian terpancar dari matanya.

Yach, sejak awal ia emang tidak suka dengan dia sih. Firasat Nagato mengatakan kalau pria bertopeng ini bukanlah tipe orang yang dapat dipercaya. Ia tipe orang yang akan menikam kita dari belakang atau memanfaatkan orang lain untuk kepentingannya sendiri.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Nagato menyembunyikan ketidak sukaannya. Meski membencinya, Nagato tidak memperlihatkannya terang-terangan.

"Aku akan muncul sebagai anggota baru Akatsuki." Jawabnya to the point.

Alis Nagato terangkat. "Kenapa? Bukannya kau senang bekerja di belakang layar? Sama seperti Zetsu,"

"Masa itu sudah lama berlalu. Sudah saatnya aku menampakkan diri karena kita harus memulai proyek utama kita, proyek mata bulan."

"Kau ingin memulai perburuan bijuu?"

"Ya. Kita mulai dengan bijuu yang dimiliki desa ninja kecil,"

Alis Nagato kembali terangkat. "Bukannya harus berurutan?"

"Disegelnya memang berurutan, tapi bukan berarti menangkapnya harus berurutan pula. Kita harus menghindari desa-desa besar khususnya desa yang beraliansi dengan Konoha,"

"Konoha? Kenapa? Kau takut?"

Tobi memicing, mengirimkan peringatan. Ia menghela nafas sebelum mulai berargumentasi. "Konoha curiga dengan gerakan kita. Akhir-akhir ini, mereka terus-menerus memantau kita. Aku menduga hokage yang sekarang menyadari tujuan utama kita. Jika ia mendengar sedikit saja isyarat jinchuuriki Suna diculik, Konoha mungkin akan mengumpulkan seluruh kage dari 5 desa ninja besar seperti Kirigakure, Iwagakure, Kumogakure, dan Sunagakure untuk melawan kita," jelas Tobi.

Mata Nagato menyorot tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin si hokage itu bisa tahu? 'Pasti ada yang membocorkannya,' pikirnya spekulatif, menebak-nebak siapa diantara member Akatsuki yang berkhianat. Ia menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan, bingung. Soalnya, selain dia, Konon, dan pria ini tidak ada yang tahu. Ia tak mungkin berkhianat. Konan juga tidak. Matanya menatap Tobi penuh selidik.

"Aku tidak mungkin membocorkannya. Ide ini berasal dariku," kata Tobi tahu apa yang dipikirkan Nagato.

"Lalu, bagaimana ia bisa tahu?" tanya Nagato tak percaya.

Tobi menghela nafas lelah. "Ia putra tunggal Kagami Uchiha dan ia seorang prodigy."

"Lalu, kenapa jika ia prodigy Uchiha?" tanya Nagato acuh. Ia paling benci dengan orang-orang yang terlalu membanggakan klannya, seperti pria ini.

"Ia mungkin berhasil membaca tulisan di batu monument Uchiha atau ayahnya memberitahunya sebelum tewas."

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Hanya dugaan."

"Hm, baiklah aku percaya padamu," kata Nagato tak punya pilihan lain selain percaya. "Aku akan mengumpulkan anggota kita dan memperkenalkanmu pada semua anggota," kata Nagato mengakhiri percakapan.

Nagato mengaktifkan doujutsunya. Dengan rinnegan, ia mengendalikan Yahiko, sahabatnya yang lain yang telah lama mati dan mengganti identitasnya menjadi Pain. Cakranya mengalir ke tubuh Yahiko melalui batangan besi yang menancap pada tubuhnya. Setelah itu, Yahiko alias Pain bersama Konan menghilang dari ruangan pribadinya menuju markas Akatsuki.

Pain berdiri di tempatnya. Di samping kanannya berdiri Konan. Lalu, diikuti member Akatsuki yang lain. "Aku akan memperkenalkan anggota baru kita. Namanya Tobi. Dia akan menggantikan posisi Deidara yang sudah mati. Partnernya Zetsu," Kata Pain mulai memperkenalkan pria yang mengenakan topeng lolypop pada rekan-rekannya.

"Cukup perkenalannya. Aku memanggil kalian ke sini karena ada hal penting yang ingin ku bicarakan,"

"Apa itu kaichou? Apa organisasi kita disewa desa besar untuk menginvasi desa lainnya?" tanya bayangan pria dengan senjata reaper di tangan kanannya.

"Tidak, Hidan. Ini lebih penting. Kita akan mulai berburu bijuu. Perburuan dimulai dari bijuu yang dikuasai desa kecil." kata Pain memberi tahu alasan kenapa ia memanggil semua anggotanya. "Kakuzu dan kau Hidan. Kalian berdua bertugas menangkap Nibi,"

Tobi terperanjat. Ia hendak protes ketika Pain menjelaskan alasannya. "Berbeda dengan Hachibi, Nibi tidak mendapat pengawalan ketat dan semua orang membenci jinchuurikinya. Karena itu, mereka tak akan menyadari, jika Nibi diculik."

"Kisame, kau aku tugaskan untuk menangkap Sanbi dan Yonbi,"

"Kenapa aku harus menangkap dua bijuu sekaligus, sedangkan Hidan dan Kakuzu hanya satu?" protes Kisame tidak terima.

"Sanbi tidak memiliki jinchuuriki. Kau tak akan menemui kesulitan yang berarti untuk menangkapnya. Dia hampir tidak punya otak. Hanya mengandalkan instingnya pasca ditinggal mati jinchuurikinya, Yagura. Ujianmu yang sesungguhnya adalah Yonbi. Lain halnya dengan Hidan dan Kakuzu. Mereka selain menangkap bijuu, juga bertugas untuk menambah pemasukan organisasi kita dengan memburu kepala shinobi berharga tinggi," kata Pain tenang.

"Aku dan Konan akan menangkap Rokubi, dan Nanabi, sedangkan Tobi akan menangkap Hachibi bersama Zetsu."

"Ck, dia juga hanya satu bijuu," keluh Kisame.

"Dia masih baru. Dan lagi, diantara semua bijuu hanya Hachibi yang paling kuat. Satu-satunya jinchuuriki yang berhasil bekerja sama dengan bijuunya." Bela Pain. "Setelah semuanya selesai, baru kita membuat perhitungan dengan Ichibi."

"Kenapa justru Ichibi yang mendapat giliran paling buncit? Bukannya ia yang paling lemah dibandingkan dengan saudara-saudaranya?" tanya Hidan yang hari ini tumben cerdas.

"Berbeda dengan desa lainnya, jinchuuriki Ichibi dicintai rakyatnya dan ia mendapat dukungan penuh dari Konohagakure. Jika kita menangkapnya lebih dulu, berarti kita membunyikan genderang perang dengan Suna, Konoha, dan Kiri sekaligus. Atau, bahkan dengan Otogakure,"

"Ketua yakin?" tanya Kisame terdengar tidak percaya. Kesannya, Pain seperti melebih-lebihkan.

"Ya. Hokage yang sekarang sangat mementingkan aliansi. Jika desa aliansinya diserang, ia tak akan segan-segan mengirimkan bala bantuan. Dan, ini berlaku sebaliknya. Kita beruntung jinchuuriki Rokubi melarikan diri dari Kirigakure. Sudah sangat terlambat bagi Kiri untuk meminta bantuan ke Konoha, saat kabar penculikan Rokubi sampai ke telinga mereka,"

"Ketua terdengar hati-hati dengan Konoha? Apa yang ketua takuti dari Konoha?" tanya Kakuzu menganalisis.

"Tidak, aku tidak takut. Aku hanya berhati-hati agar rencana kita tidak berantakan di tengah jalan. Setelah kedelapan bijuu berhasil kita tangkap, kita akan paksa Konoha untuk menyerahkan Kyuubi,"

"Bukannya Kyuubi sudah tewas?"

"Tidak. Yondaime hokage tidak seidiot itu membiarkan Kyuubi tewas. Ia pasti sudah dipindahkan ke tubuh jinchuuriki yang baru. Hanya saja identitasnya sangat dirahasiakan. Mungkin, hanya Shisui yang mengetahuinya," tebak Pain tepat sasaran.

Tobi dan Zetsu saling lirik. 'Itu mungkin saja,' pikir keduanya kompak. Setelah dipikir-pikir, kematian Kyuubi terasa ganjil dan terlihat sekali ada sesuatu yang ditutup-tutupi si hokage Konoha yang hobi nyengir gaje.

Kisame berfikir. Sepertinya ada yang kurang. "Bagaimana dengan Gobi si ekor lima. Siapa yang menangkapnya? Bukan aku lagi, kan?" tanyanya baru menyadari apa yang kurang.

"Akh," pekik Pain. Mungkin efek obatnya masih mempengaruhi kinerja otaknya sehingga ia melupakan bijuu ekor lima. "Well Gobi kau saja yang tangkap, Kisame." Kisame buka mulut hendak protes, tapi dihentikan Pain dengan lirik tajam menusuk darinya. "Sekalian jalan. Kan sejalur, se-lokasi dengan Yonbi." Dalihnya dengan seenaknya.

"Oh, yeah. Akhirnya, aku dapat angka cantik. Ekor tiga, empat, dan lima dikasih ke aku semua. Tinggal nunggu kapan aku dapat piring cantik," gerutu Kisame muram, masih belum terima. Secara ia yang kebagian tugas berat. Meski demikian, ia tidak menolak. Lagipula, itu bagus juga. Ia punya banyak kesempatan untuk memberi makan Samehadanya.

Satu per satu member Akatsuki menghilang dari markas. Mereka berpencar sesuai dengan tugasnya masing-masing.

…..…*****…..

 **Setahun, setelah Naruto dan Sasuke pergi dari Konoha untuk berlatih ninjutsu bersama gurunya.**

Shisui menatap Ibiki. Dengan isyarat, ia meminta laporan penyelidikan mereka pada mayat salah satu anggota Akatsuki, yakni missing nin dari Iwagakure yang bernama Deidara.

"Dia direkrut sebagai member Akatsuki oleh ninja dari Sunagakure bernama Sasori. Karena itulah, mereka ditempatkan dalam satu tim. Spesialisasinya adalah ledakan. Seluruh tubuhnya bisa dibuat menjadi bom. Untunglah, Itachi-san berhasil mengalahkannya sebelum ia meledakkan dirinya. Jika tidak, Konoha mungkin hanya akan tinggal puing-puing saja," jelas Ibiki.

"Hn," gumam Shisui sambil menatap bagaimana kerja tim Inoichi yang ada di depannya. Inoichi dan timnya tampak berkonsentrasi penuh menyelidiki ingatan mayat Deidara. "Apa tujuannya mengacau di Konoha?" tanyanya kemudian.

Ibiki hendak menjawab, tapi sudah didahului oleh anggota tim Inoichi. Ia melaporkan kemajuan misi mereka pada Shisui. "Ia diperintahkan oleh ketua mereka untuk menginvasi Konoha karena dianggap membahayakan rencana mereka. Ah, sebentar.."

Ninja itu minta waktu sebentar untuk mengartikan tulisan panjang dan rumit dari gulungan kertas di depannya yang muncul saat mereka menggunakan teknik khusus mereka untuk menginterograsi mayat. Kerutan muncul pada dahinya.

"Mereka berdua juga diperintahkan untuk menangkap Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Shisui, dan Uzumaki Naruto hidup ataupun mati," katanya terdengar tidak yakin. "Jika mereka mengincar hokage-sama aku mengerti. Tapi, kenapa mereka juga menginginkan dua genin itu?"

"Aku tak tahu. Aku belum pernah menjadi bagian organisasi criminal ini," kata Shisui sedikit bergurau. 'Namun, aku bisa menebaknya,' tambahnya dalam hati. Mereka mungkin marah pada SasuNaru karena dua orang itu sudah berkali-kali menggagalkan mahakarya Akatsuki. Jika ia jadi mereka, ia pun akan membunuh dua orang itu terlebih dahulu, sebelum keduanya bertambah hebat dan sulit ditandingi. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan Kazuma?"

"Di luar dugaan, ia memiliki hubungan dengan Akatsuki. Rencana awalnya, Kazuma dan Akatsuki akan memanfaatkan cakra Kyuubi yang ditanam pada tubuh Sora untuk menghancurkan Konoha. Tapi, di tengah jalan Kazuma berubah pikiran. Ia curiga Akatsuki akan merampas cakra Kyuubi darinya setelah mereka berhasil menginvasi Konoha." Lapornya.

"Hn, kerja bagus. Lanjutkan tugas kalian," kata Shisui sebelum pamit undur diri. Ia pergi ke ruangan lain yang letaknya sangat tersembunyi dan hanya boleh dimasuki oleh dua orang saja selain dirinya, yakni Kakashi dan Itachi. Dua orang yang disebut tadi sudah berada di ruangan itu ketika Shisui masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Apa rencanamu dengan ini, Shisui?" tanya Itachi menanggalkan formalitasnya. Matanya mengarah pada kepala Sasori yang terpejam erat, berbaring diantara kugutsu-kugutsunya.

"Kau akan tahu nanti," kata Shisui datar. Tapi, kilat jahil di oniksnya tak bisa menipu mata Itachi dan Kakashi. Keduanya hanya bisa membuang nafas. 'Lagi-lagi, dia merencanakan sesuatu yang gila,' batin keduanya.

Shisui tersenyum manis, tahu isi pikiran dua orang yang paling dipercayainya ini. Mereka pasti berprasangka buruk padanya, yang kurang lebih benar sih. Tapi, ini kan demi Konoha juga. Ia harus mencoba segala hal yang bisa ia lakukan untuk melindungi Konoha, kan? Lagipula, dibandingkan dengan Yondaime-sama kegilaannya ini masih dalam taraf normal kok.

"Bagaimana kabar Sasuke, Tachi? Ia masih marah?"

"Menurutmu?" dengusnya sebal, teringat hal-hal menyebalkan beberapa tahun silam.

Gara-gara Shisui, ia jadi repot. Ia dengan seenak udelnya menyuruh Sasuke berlatih bersama Orochimaru di desa dekat Otogakure sekaligus untuk mengawasi desa itu. Keduanya diberi otoritas untuk bekerja penuh. Mereka halal membunuh para shinobi Otogakure, jika mereka terbukti melakukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

Oke, secara teknis itu bukanlah misi yang buruk. Malah, itu misi yang elit yang mungkin didapat seorang bocah genin sepertinya. Biasanya, Sasuke cuman dapat misi jadi babu dan hal-hal remeh lainnya di luar job rahasianya sebagai tim elit bayangan bentukan Shisui. Bonusnya lagi, Sasuke dimentori oleh Orochimaru secara langsung pula. Sasuke sungguh-sungguh beruntung. Sayangnya, tidak demikian yang dirasakan oleh Sasuke.

Ia justru merasa sial. Ia bahkan melayangkan protes dan ngamuk-ngamuk di kantor hokage. Sasuke tak terima jika ia harus berpisah dari Naruto sementara waktu karena Naruto mendapat misi memata-matai Amegakure bersama Jiraiya. Ia memaksa Shisui agar membatalkan misinya ke Otogakure.

Butuh waktu berhari-hari untuk membujuk Sasuke. Sasuke bersikeras menolak. Bujukan keluarganya saja sama sekali tidak mempan, apalagi gurunya, Kakashi? _It's so far_. Ia baru luluh setelah Naruto yang bicara. Entah apa yang dikatakan si rambut durian itu hingga bisa membuat Sasuke berubah pikiran. Dan, itu membuat ketakutan Itachi akan orientasi seksual adiknya kembali muncul.

Masalahnya tidak sampai di situ saja. Menjelang perpisahan mereka, Sasuke melanggar selusin peraturan klan Uchiha. Uchiha tidak mewek. Uchiha tidak mellow. Uchiha tidak boleh terlihat menyedihkan. Dan, yang utama Uchiha harus tetap cool bukannya merengek-rengek seperti bayi. Tapi, semua larangan itu dilanggar Sasuke.

Sasuke bertingkah seperti kekasih yang dipaksa berpisah dari kekasihnya, daripada seorang sahabat. Persis seperti salah satu adegan film Bollywood, lengkap dengan derai air mata yang sangat bombastis. Sasuke mewek saat melepas kepergian Naruto. Sangat tidak Uchiha.

Itachi yang melihatnya sampai ingin ikut nangis juga. Bukan nangis karena terharu dengan adegan SasuNaru yang melodramatis. Ia bahkan tak bersimpati dengan Sasuke. Tapi, ia menangisi jatuhnya marwah Uchiha gara-gara Sasuke. Kalau tidak ingat Sasuke ini adiknya sendiri, ia pasti sudah membunuhnya.

'Oh, God. Bunuh saja aku,' batin Itachi merana meratapi nasib keluarganya nanti. Sepeninggal Sasuke, Itachi jadi makhluk yang sangat religius. Ia jadi lebih banyak berderma, berdoa pada Kami-sama agar adiknya normal.

Shisui tertawa kecil yang lalu dihadiahi pelototan kejam Itachi. Shisui nyengir gaje sebagai balasan. Soalnya, kan jarang-jarang Itachi memperlihatkan ekspresinya. Wajahnya biasanya datar sedatar tembok kantor hokage, tipikal Uchiha sekali. Shisui berdehem untuk mengembalikan wibawanya.

"Kakashi, kirim surat ke Sunagakure! Sudah saatnya kita menjemput tawanan kita," katanya dengan suara dan ekspresi yang ceria. Saking cerianya hingga membuat tubuh Itachi dan Kakashi bergidik. Keduanya saling pandang, berkomunikasi lewat mata, lalu menggeleng kepalanya pelan, iba dengan nasib shinobi muda dari Sunagakure itu.

Dalam hati, mereka berdoa semoga Sunagakure baik-baik saja. Shisui berikut obsesinya adalah penyakit yang sangat berbahaya dan sekaligus mematikan bagi kewarasan. Entah sampai kapan mereka harus bersabar menghadapi Shisui ini? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

"Kakashi?" ulang Shisui untuk memastikan Kakashi menaati perintah.

"Hai'k Hokage-sama," kata Kakashi hikmat dan patuh.

"Hn," gumam Shisui. Ia melangkah ke depan mendekati kepala Sasori. Ia membuat segel nan rumit. Entah apa namanya jutsunya. Lima menit kemudian mata Sasori terbuka. Oniks Shisui berubah warna menjadi merah begitu pula dengan pupilnya. Pupilnya tidak lagi bulat, melainkan sudah berbentuk seperti shuriken. Rupanya, Shisui tengah mengaktifkan Mangekyo Saringannya.

Itachi mencengkram bahu Shisui. Matanya menonjol, melotot seram. Giginya bergemeletuk geram. Rasanya ia ingin mengguncang-guncang tubuh sahabatnya ini, saking jengkelnya. "Kau jangan gila! Kenapa kau mengeluarkan jutsu Kotoamatsukami-mu? Kau tahu kan resikonya, jika kau menggunakan jutsu ini?" tukas Itachi kasar.

"Tenanglah Chi, aku sudah mempertimbangkan hal ini masak-masak." Bela Shisui.

"Sebenarnya apa rencanamu? Jika ini salah satu kegilaanmu, tolong hentikan. Konoha masih membutuhkanmu sebagai hokage, Shisui, meski kau jelas bukan hokage ideal di mata mereka," puji atau sindir Itachi.

Shisui tersenyum miring. "Kau akan tahu pada waktunya nanti, Chi."

"S-H-I-S-U-I !" Sebuah peringatan datang dari Itachi. Aura Itachi benar-benar mengerikan, seakan-akan ia sudah dalam Susano'o mode.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan hadiah pada Sunagakure. Itu saja. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih." jelas Shisui merajuk seperti anak kecil yang merengek minta permen pada ibunya, yang justru membuat Itachi ingin memutilasinya.

'Dasar nggak tahu diri. Nggak nyadar umur,' gerutu Itachi dalam hati dengan enggan melepas cengkramannya. Shisui melanjutkan kembali kotoamatsukami jutsu-nya yang tertunda. Kali ini, tidak ada yang berniat menghentikan Shisui. Mereka sudah pasrah. Percayalah, saat Shisui sudah terobsesi dengan sesuatu, ia sangat mustahil dihentikan. Mungkin yang bisa hanya Yondaime atau Sandaime seorang.

….*****…..

 **Gaara genap berusia 16 tahun tahun ini. Tepatnya bulan Januari kemarin. Ia kini sudah diangkat menjadi Kazekage kelima menggantikan posisi sang ayah yang sudah lama tewas di tangan Sasori. Selama kurang lebih 2 tahun, posisi Kazekage dibiarkan kosong karena mereka menunggu Gaara siap menjadi seorang Kazekage. Kenapa menunggu Gaara? Karena hanya Gaara yang memenuhi syarat sebagai seorang Kazekage. Selain Gaara, baik dari segi relasi, keahlian memimpin, sampai kecakapan dalam teknik ninja tidak ada satu pun shinobi Suna yang bisa menyamainya.**

Tubuh Gaara mengejang di balik kursinya. Jadenya menatap lesu selembar surat dari Konoha yang memintanya ke Konoha. Ia tahu jika hari dimana ia dijemput Konoha sebagai tawanan akan tiba, tapi tetap saja ia terkejut. Ada sebagian dari dirinya yang tak rela meninggalkan Suna, namun apa boleh buat. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Menolak pergi berarti kehancuran bagi desa Suna. Konoha tidak pernah main-main.

"Kirim surat kembali. Kami akan berangkat ke Konoha sebulan lagi." Kata Gaara tenang.

"Gaara, apa kau yakin?" tanya Temari. Matanya memperlihatkan kecemasan akan nasib sang adik bungsu. Bagaimana jika perlakuan Konohagakure lebih buruk dari warga Sunagakure? Atau, yang terburuk, Gaara dibedah untuk merebut Ichibi dari Suna.

"Kita tidak punya pilihan Temari. Segera bersiap. Kita akan mengadakan rapat darurat besok. Aku akan membuat surat pengunduran diri hari ini. Aku yakin Baki bisa menemukan pengganti Kazekage yang lebih hebat dariku,"

"Kau shinobi terbaik Suna, Gaara. Selain kau, tidak ada lagi yang cakap."

"Omong kosong. Suna tak pernah kekurangan shinobi hebat. Sepeninggalku nanti, Suna akan tetap baik-baik saja," elak Gaara. Ia tahu kemampuannya sudah di atas hampir seluruh shinobi di Sunagakure. Karena itulah, ia diangkat menjadi Kazekage termuda Suna. Meski demikian, Gaara tidaklah jumawa. Ia tetap rendah hati dan menganggap masih ada shinobi Suna yang lebih hebat darinya.

…..*****…..

 **Naruto berusia 15 tahun 5 bulan, sedangkan Sasuke berumur 15 tahun 8 bulan. Shika dkk sudah berumur 16 tahun.**

Di lain tempat dan di waktu yang berbeda, Naruto tengah lompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lainnya. Matanya fokus menatap ke depan. Tidak jauh darinya, ada empat shinobi yang mengikutinya. Tapi, mereka bukan shinobi Konoha. Keempatnya shinobi dari Kirigakure yang telah lama menjadi sekutu Konoha.

Sebenarnya, Naruto tak berniat melakukan misi dengan mereka. Naruto bahkan tidak sedang mendapat misi. Mereka berpapasan di tengah jalan, ketika Naruto sedang dalam perjalanan ke Kirigakure. Naruto tertarik membantu shinobi Kiri karena faktor Akatsuki.

Tim shinobi dari Kiri yang dipimpin oleh Ao sedang mengejar anggota Akatsuki yang bernama Hidan dan Kakuzu. Keduanya diduga kuat telah menculik salah satu shinobi penting dari Kirigakure untuk ditukar dengan uang. Mengingat shinobi yang diculik ini memiliki jutsu-jutsu yang sangat berharga, maka Ao diperintahkan oleh Mizukage untuk merebut kembali shinobi ini, hidup atau mati.

Naruto memberi isyarat pada Ao untuk berhenti sebentar. Ao melompat ke dahan dimana Naruto berhenti. "Ada pertarungan di depan sekitar 15 km dari sini," kata Naruto.

"Siapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi,.. sepertinya aku mengenali cakra ini. Ini seperti cakra…" Naruto terbelalak. Wajahnya pucat pasi. "Ini cakra Asuma sensei dan Shikamaru. Kita harus ke sana. Mereka dalam bahaya," kata Naruto sebelum hilang dalam kepulan asap. Ia pergi dengan shunsinnya meninggalkan keempat teman seperjalanannya.

"Sekarang bagaimana?" tanya salah satu dari mereka pada Ao.

"Tentu saja mengikuti Naruto. Kita harus membantu shinobi Konoha, sekutu kita. Lagipula, itu kan memang tempat tujuan kita," kata Ao sambil geleng-geleng kepala. "Dasar anak muda. Selalu saja tidak sabaran," gerutunya. Ao memimpin timnya untuk menyusul Naruto.

…*****…

Tubuh Asuma kaku, tak bisa bergerak. Ia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat pada sekujur tubuhnya, padahal lawannya tidak melukainya. Sebaliknya, lawannya justru menyiksa tubuhnya sendiri. Tapi, entah kenapa Asuma yang merasakan sakitnya. "Uhuk!" Asuma memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Matanya mulai berkunang-kunang, namun ia memaksakan diri untuk tetap sadar.

Tak jauh dari Asuma, Shikamaru tengah berkonsentrasi penuh dengan Kagemane no jutsu andalannya. Ia mengerahkan segenap kemampuannya untuk menahan Hidan agar tidak menusuk jantungnya sendiri. Bulir keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya. Cakranya sudah sampai pada limitnya. Namun, ia tak mau dan tidak boleh menyerah, karena hanya dia seorang yang bisa menolong Asuma-sensei mengingat dua rekannya sudah terkapar pingsan.

Shikamaru mengertakkan rahangnya menahan jutsunya, tapi keterbatasan cakra dan stamina yang kurang membuat jutsunya melemah. Hidan berhasil lepas dari pengaruh Kagemane no jutsunya Shikamaru. Sambil tertawa psycho, ia mengarahkan kunainya pada jantungnya. "Mati kau serangga!" teriaknya puas melihat keputus asaan di wajah-wajah lawannya.

"Tidakk!" teriak Shika panik. Wajahnya pucat pasi menyaksikan bagaimana Asuma pasrah menjemput Dewa kematian. Ia belum pernah setakut dan sengeri ini. Berbagai pertempuran dan misi sulit sudah sering kali dilakoninya dengan tim yang berbeda-beda, tapi baru kali ini ia merasakan keputus asaan.

"Nikudan Sensha!" Sebuah bola nan besar tiba-tiba muncul di tengah-tengah pertarungan. Bola itu berputar-putar menyerang Hidan dan menghancurkan altar ritualnya. Hidan menghentikan jutsunya sambil melompat menghindari jutsu itu. Matanya membelalak marah karena ritualnya digagalkan si pendatang baru.

Dari balik kepulan asap, muncullah sosok remaja bertubuh tambun berdiri membelakangi Shikamaru. "Apa kau baik-baik saja, Shika?" tanyanya dengan nafas terengah-engah. Tadi, ia lari secepat mungkin untuk mendatangi lokasi tim Asuma setelah mereka mendapat tanda bahaya dari tim ini.

Shikamaru mengulum senyum tipis. Hatinya berdesir lega. Bantuan tiba tepat waktu. "Aku baik-baik saja, tapi sensei, Izumo, dan Kotetsu..," Shika menatap sedih tiga rekannya yang lain "..mereka terluka," lanjutnya sambil menghapus bulir air mata yang mengalir dari rongga matanya.

"Shika kita harus membawa sensei pergi. Ia butuh perawatan medis. Segera!" teriak Ino panik berusaha menyembuhkan luka Asuma yang tampaknya terluka paling parah.

"Aku tahu," balas Shika. Ia memaksakan dirinya bergerak. Tubuhnya terhuyung-huyung. Kakinya terlalu lemah hingga tak sanggup menopang tubuhnya untuk berdiri tegap. Salah satu anggota tim Choji yang baru datang membantunya dengan memapahnya. Sedangkan, satunya lagi membantu Izumo dan Kotetsu.

"Kita pergi," kata orang itu memberi isyarat agar mereka semua mundur.

BRAKKK

Hidan menghantamkan aritnya yang besar pada mereka, menghalangi kepergian mereka. "Enak saja. Apa kau pikir kami akan membiarkan kalian pergi begitu saja? Kalian akan membayar mahal karena telah berani mengganggu upacara suciku,"

"Hidan, aku tak perduli dengan shinobi lainnya, tapi jangan kau cabik-cabik tubuh Sarutobi Asuma. Harganya sangat mahal," kata Kakuzu si member Akatsuki yang paling gemar menabung alias mata duitan. Ia menatap acuh pertarungan Hidan dengan shinobi-shinobi Konoha. Menurutnya, ia tak perlu turun tangan untuk menghabisi kecoak-kecoak macam mereka. Cukup Hidan saja. Ia hanya akan membantu menjahit kembali tubuh Hidan yang terpotong-potong seperti tadi.

"Diamlah! Jangan ganggu kesenanganku," gerutu Hidan jengkel. Ia paling benci Kakuzu karena dia selalu meremehkan ritualnya. 'Kenapa aku harus berpasangan dengan kakek bangkotan ini sih? Suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan menjadikannya tumbal untuk Jashin-sama,' janjinya dalam hati.

"Nikudan sensha!" Choji mengubah tubuhnya menjadi bola yang bergulung-gulung menyerang Hidan dibantu shinobi Konoha yang tersisa.

"Hati-hati Choji. Jangan sampai kau tergores!" peringatan dari Shikamaru. Ia mendecih dalam hati, merasa tidak berguna dengan kondisinya yang sekarang. Diliriknya Ino yang tengah berjuang menyelamatkan nyawa Asuma. Air mata tak henti-hentinya menetes dari kelopak mata Ino. Shika tertunduk sedih. Hatinya merintih sakit melihat pemandangan itu.

"Sudahlah Ino, cukup. Jangan membuang-buang cakramu untukku! Aku sudah tidak tertolong. Lebih baik kau…" kata Asuma lirih diantara deru nafasnya yang terputus-putus.

"Tidak, sensei. Jangan bicara seperti itu, atau aku akan marah pada sensei. Kemampuan medisku tidak kalah dari Sakura. Aku pasti bisa menyembuhkan sensei." Kata Ino keras kepala. Air matanya mengalir semakin deras merasakan detak jantung Asuma yang semakin lemah. Semua jutsu medisnya seolah tidak memberi pengaruh apa-apa.

Asuma tersenyum tipis. "Kemarilah! Ada yang ingin ku sampaikan kalian," kata Asuma meminta Ino dan Shika mendekat.

"Sensei, tolong jangan bicara yang bukan-bukan. Kau harus bertahan. Kita pasti.."

Asuma menggeleng perlahan. "Percuma, lukaku sangat parah. Sudah tidak ada harapan." Asuma menoleh pada Ino yang tersedu-sedu. "Ino, kau memang keras kepala. Tapi, kau anak yang suka menolong. Choji juga Shikamaru sedikit kikuk. Mereka ku serahkan padamu. Lalu, jangan kalah dari Sakura dalam ninjutsu juga cinta," pesannya pada Ino. Ino mengangguk sedih mendengarkan petuah gurunya.

Asuma beralih pada Shika. "Otakmu cerdas. Sensemu sebagai shinobi juga bagus. Sosok yang pantas menjadi hokage. Yach, untuk kamu yang tidak suka repot pasti tak mau," kata Asuma. Matanya mulai sayu. Ia mulai kesulitan melihat sekitarnya. Telinganya sudah berdengung tak jelas, tapi ia memaksakan diri untuk tetap bicara.

"Kau harus selamat. Pastikan hanya aku seorang yang gugur dalam misi ini. Berjanjilah padaku, Shika?" hibanya diantara deru nafasnya yang semakin pelan.

Shika mengangguk, "Aku janji sensei," katanya.

Asuma tersenyum lemah. "Kemarilah!" kata Asuma menyuruh Shika mendekat. Ia membisikkan sesuatu pada Shikamaru. Shikamaru terbelelak. Ia terkejut dengan penuturan senseinya. "Katakan pesanku ini padanya dan Choji!" kata Asuma pada Shika. Shika mengangguk menyanggupi.

Perlahan nafas Asuma mulai menghilang, hingga deru nafasnya tak terdengar lagi. Tubuh Asuma terkulai di tanah. Matanya terpejam erat. Kali ini, mungkin untuk selamanya.

"SENSEI!" teriak Ino panik masih memaksakan diri menyembuhkan Asuma, bersikeras jika Asuma masih bisa selamat. Shikamaru tertunduk sedih di bawah tetesan air hujan. Alam seolah ikut berduka atas kepergian Asuma. "Sudahlah Ino! Hentikan. Sensei sudah.."

"Tidak!" bentak Ino tidak terima. "Sensei tidak mungkin mati meninggalkan kita. Ia sudah berjanji akan mentraktirku jika misi kita berhasil," ujar Ino dengan suara serak. "Aku tidak akan menyerah," tekadnya bulat.

"INO!" bentak Shika tidak kalah kasar. Ia mengguncang-guncang bahu Ino, memaksa Ino untuk menghadapi kenyataan, jika sensei mereka sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka untuk selamanya.

"Ino benar. Jangan pernah menyerah sampai titik darah penghabisan!" kata Naruto tiba-tiba muncul di samping Ino. "Ia memang sudah tidak bernafas, tapi belum mati. Jantung Asuma sensei masih berdetak, meski lemah. Itu artinya masih ada harapan," tambahnya.

"Naruto!" pekik Ino dan Shika kaget. Mereka tak menyadari kehadiran cakra Naruto sejak tadi. Bukan berarti selama ini mereka bisa, tapi tetap saja mereka terkejut. Naruto itu seperti hantu, datang dan pergi sesukanya dan tidak ada yang tahu satu pun.

Naruto duduk di samping Asuma menggantikan posisi Shika. Ia memaksa Asuma untuk duduk bersandar pada tubuhnya. Naruto menarik botol kecil dari lehernya. Ia meneteskan satu tetes cairan yang ada di botol itu pada mulut Asuma. Dua tetes lagi pada dada Asuma.

"Apa itu Naruto?" tanya Shika ingin tahu.

"Ini nektar bunga lili kehidupan. Nektar ini sangat ampuh mengobati berbagai macam luka dan racun seperti apapun. Bahkan, konon ia bisa menarik kembali roh orang yang baru saja meninggal. Karena itulah, di desa Uzumaki, bunga ini disebut bunga keabadian,"

"Apa dengan ini sensei bisa selamat?" tanya Ino penuh harap.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi kita coba saja."

10 menit kemudian. Asuma bergerak-gerak. Ino-Shika-Naruto menahan nafas saat luka di dada Asuma menutup lalu menghilang. Mata Asuma yang tadi sudah tertutup kini terbuka lagi. Ia mengerjab-ngerjabkan bulu matanya, menatap bingung tiga orang shinobi remaja di depannya. 'Bukannya tadi ia sudah mati, kenapa sekarang hidup lagi?' pikirnya.

"Syukurlah sensei selamat," pekik Ino senang sambil menubruk penuh sayang gurunya. Ia menangis di dada gurunya. Asuma menepuk-nepuk punggung Ino penuh sayang. "Nektar itu sangat ampuh, Naruto. Sangat ajaib," katanya lagi yang membuat kerutan di dahi Asuma semakin bertambah.

"Bisa kalian jelaskan ini!"

"Nanti saja penjelasannya. Kita harus mengatasi dua orang itu. Lihat, Choji sudah terdesak. Asuma sensei dan Shika pulihkan tubuh kalian. Ino sembuhkan shinobi-shinobi yang terluka. Aku akan maju menghadapi mereka,"

"Naruto, jangan gegabah! Jangan melawannya sendiri! Lawan kita ini Akatsuki." Teriak Asuma cemas.

Naruto tersenyum manis. "Aku tidak melawannya sendiri, sensei. Aku membawa bala bantuan. Tuh, mereka sudah datang!" Naruto menunjuk shinobi-shinobi dari Kirigakure yang datang satu per satu.

"Ukh, akhirnya sampai juga. Kenapa kau pergi seenaknya sendiri, Naruto?" gerutu salah satu ninja Kirigakure.

"Maaf, keadaannya darurat," jelas Naruto sambil nyengir minta maaf. Ekspresinya lalu berubah jadi serius. Matanya menatap waspada dua orang musuhnya yang mengenakan jubah hitam dengan motif awan merah. Begitu pula dengan tim dari Kirigakure. Mereka sudah menyiapkan senjata dan jutsu andalan masing-masing. "Apa yang kau ketahui tentang mereka, Shika?" tanya Naruto.

"Yang ubanan namanya Hidan. Kemampuannya tidak bisa mati. Meski, tubuhnya dipotong berkali-kali, ia tetap hidup. Senjata utamanya sebuah reaper bermata tiga. Walaupun bentuknya besar dan berbahaya, menurutku senjata itu bukanlah untuk meninggalkan luka fatal pada lawannya, melainkan untuk mengambil darahnya." kata Shika membeberkan analisisnya.

"Darah? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk ritual pada Dewanya. Aku kurang begitu mengerti mekanismenya, yang jelas begitu ia meminum darah lawannya, ia bisa menghubungkan antara dirinya dengan lawannya, lalu ia mulai melukai tubuhnya sendiri. Tapi, bukan dia yang merasakan sakit, melainan lawannya. Begitulah, cara psikopat itu menghabisi lawan-lawannya. Dia menyiksa lawan-lawannya terlebih dahulu sebelum membunuhnya."

"Apa ritual itu tak bisa dihentikan?"

"Bisa. Ritual bisa dihentikan, jika Hidan keluar dari symbol atau ditahan dengan kagemane no jutsuku,"

"Cerdas seperti biasanya, ya Shika," puji Naruto. "Lalu, yang satunya lagi?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Ia sama sekali tak ikut bertarung, kecuali hanya membantu menjahit tubuh Hidan kembali," Shika lalu menjelaskan jalannya pertarungan hingga Asuma sekarat.

"Oh," gumam Naruto. Dahi Naruto berkerut. Ia tengah berfikir mengatur strategi yang tepat untuk mengalahkan dua Akatsuki di depannya itu. "Kita harus memisahkan dua orang itu agar mereka tidak bisa bekerja sama. Untuk Hidan, ku serahkan pada kalian. Formasi kalian cocok untuk menghadapi Hidan. Sedangkan, yang satunya biar aku dan tim Kirigakure yang maju. Sebelum itu, kita harus memulihkan Shika. Shik.."

"Jangan! Cukup Ino saja. Lukaku tidak parah. Kau harus menggunakan nektarmu itu untuk sesuatu yang benar-benar genting," tolak Shika sopan.

"Hm, terserah. Aku pergi dulu," kata Naruto berpamitan sebelum melesat pergi bergabung dengan tim Kirigakure yang tengah bertarung melawan Hidan. Asuma-Ino-Shika menyusul di belakangnya.

"Aku punya rencana untuk mengalahkan mereka. Tapi, aku butuh bantuan kalian," kata Naruto usai menendang Hidan hingga terlempar beberapa meter.

"Apa?" tanya Ao dengan mata byakugan yang sudah aktif.

Naruto lalu memaparkan idenya pada rekan-rekannya. Mereka serempak menyetujui. Mereka lalu bergerak sesuai dengan taktik Naruto. Tim Kirigakure dibantu Izumo dan Kotetsu dan Naruto melawan Kakuzu. Mereka bahu membahu menyerang Kakuzu dengan tanto, pedang, dan senjatanya masing-masing. Kakuzu berkelit ke kanan ke kiri, melompat, dan berlari dari satu dahan ke dahan yang lain untuk memblok serangan mereka.

Salah satu shinobi Kirigakure berhasil memperoleh kesempatan emas. Ia menusuk bahu Kakuzu, tapi Kakuzu berhasil menghindar dengan menendangnya. Shinobi Kiri itu terlempar ke belakang menabrak rekannya hingga membentur pohon di belakangnya.

Di sisi lain, Naruto sudah berada di sisi Kakuzu dengan pedang _ama-no-murakumo-no-tsurugi_. Ia menebas tubuh Kakuzu dengan posisi melintang. Kakuzu berhasil menghindar. Naruto mengejarnya. Pedangnya diayunkan ke kanan, ke kiri, atas, bawah, melintang dan vertikal mengincar bagian-bagian vital Kakuzu. Naruto mendesak Kakuzu dan mengarahkannya ke jebakannya.

Naruto menahan nafas, berusaha untuk tidak tersenyum ketika Kakuzu mendarat di tempat yang sudah ia persiapkan bersama timnya. Tepat saat Kakuzu menginjak tanah itu, tanah itu bergerak. Dari dalam tanah, muncul rantai nan panjang yang langsung mengikat tubuh Kakuzu. Masing-masing rantai dipegang oleh shinobi Kirigakure.

Izumo tidak tinggal diam. Ia membuat segel dan keluarlah suiton : mizuame nabara no jutsu. Cairan seperti sirup nan lengket menyembur keluar untuk melumpuhkan gerakan Kakuzu. Naruto datang dan mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Kakuzu. Namun, Kakuzu berhasil membebaskan dirinya dari sirup lengkep Izumo dan menarik rantainya hingga membuat shinobi Kiri saling tertarik dan lalu bertubrukan.

Kakuzu memang berhasil membebaskan dirinya dari perangkap mereka, tapi ia tak cukup cepat untuk menghindari serangan Naruto. Pedang Naruto berhasil merobek kain jubahnya di bagian tangan, memperlihatkan tangan Kakuzu yang tidak mulus dan penuh jahitan aneh.

Kakuzu menatap Naruto geram. Matanya berkilat penuh dendam, menjanjikan neraka untuk remaja itu. Jujur, diantara member Akatsuki, ia yang paling pelit. Ia paling anti membeli baju, jika bajunya masih bisa dipakai. Makanya itu, ia benci setengah mampus pada Hidan karena Hidan sering merusak kostum kebesaran mereka. Untungnya, Hidan sangat ahli menemukan kepala berharga tinggi, sehingga kebiasaan buruk Hidan masih bisa ditolerirnya. 'Tapi, tidak ada ampun untuknya,' tekadnya bulat.

Kulit lengan kanan Kakuzu bergerak-gerak. Benang hitam pada lengan Kakuzu tertarik sebelum akhirnya terlepas. Lengan Kakuzu dengan kecepatan tinggi meluncur ke arah Naruto dan lalu mencekiknya. Ia mengangkat tubuh Naruto ke udara. Naruto meronta-ronta di udara merasakan asupan oksigennya berkurang drastis.

Tim Ao tidak tinggal diam melihat Naruto dalam bahaya. Ia membuat segel. "Suiton no jutsu," ujarnya sebelum menyemburkan bola air berukuran besar pada Kakuzu. Tubuh Kakuzu oleng karena tekanan bola air. Cengkramannya pada leher Naruto pun terlepas.

Shinobi-shinobi Kiri dan Konoha kembali maju menyerang Kakuzu. Kakuzu bergerak lincah menghindari ayunan pedang, tanto, dan kunai mereka. Sesekali, begitu ada kesempatan, mereka menggunakan teknik jutsu andalan mereka. akan tetapi, Kakuzu berhasil menepis semuanya.

Di sisi lain, Naruto yang berhasil lepas dari maut mengumpulkan cakra alamnya. Ia memanipulasi cakra alam dan membentuknya menjadi spiral yang berputar cepat berbentuk bola pejal. Bola pekal itu mengumpul, menghasilkan tekanan energi yang sangat besar. Begitu jutsu ini terbentuk, Naruto melesat ke arah Kakuzu.

Walaupun sibuk menangkis serangan kombinasi shinobi Kiri dan Konoha, Kakuzu tidak melewatkan Naruto. Ia berhasil memblok rasengan Naruto dengan teknik jiongu-nya. Benang berbentuk abu-abu gelap keluar dari tubuhnya yang terbuka setelah jahitan pada tubuhnya terlepas. Kumpulan benang itu saling terjalin dan bergerak cepat memblok rasengan Naruto.

Meski gagal melukai Kakuzu, setidaknya Naruto berhasil mendapatkan darah Kakuzu. Darah itu secara diam-diam ia berikan pada temannya untuk selanjutnya diserahkan pada tim Shika. Ia yakin Shika tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan darah itu, tanpa harus diberitahu.

Kakuzu kini bertarung satu-satu dengan Naruto. Ia berlari ke arah Naruto dan menyerangnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Benang abu-abunya yang menjulur keluar membantunya untuk menjerat, menusuk, dan melukai Naruto. Namun, Naruto dengan teknik hiraishinnya berhasil menghindarinya.

Naruto membuat gerakan menipu. Ia menghilang sekejab mata dari Kakuzu lalu muncul tepat di depan Kakuzu dengan bola pejal yang berputar-putar di tangan. Bola pejal itu lalu berubah bentuk menjadi shuriken. Naruto memberinya nama rasen-shuriken no jutsu, hasil pengembangan jutsu rasengan ayahnya. Kakuzu tidak sempat mengelak. Rasen-shuriken itu menghantam dadanya dengan telak. Jubah Kakuzu yang pertama koyak, disusul kulitnya, lalu terakhir jantungnya.

Naruto melompat menjauhi tubuh Kakuzu untuk menghindari efek rasen-shuriken. Kepulan asap disertai debu mengaburkan pandangan, tempat dimana Kakuzu terkena jutsu Naruto. Naruto mendarat dengan anggun di samping Ao yang sedang memulihkan stamina dan cakranya.

"Apa dia mati?" tanya Ao.

"Ya, kecuali dia punya lebih dari satu jantung," kata Naruto.

Ao hampir tersenyum penuh kemenangan, begitu pula dengan tim Kiri lainnya, tapi raungan kemarahan Kakuzu membuyarkannya. Di depan sana, Kakuzu masih berdiri dengan tegap. Jubahnya sudah tak bersisa, meninggalkan baju ninjanya saja. Mata Kakuzu berkobar penuh amarah menatap Naruto bengis.

Pada punggung Kakuzu terdapat empat topeng. Topeng-topeng itu bergerak liar seperti membentuk tonjolan-tonjolan sebelum topeng itu lepas dari punggung Kakuzu. Dari topeng itu terbentuk empat monster berwarna hitam dengan bentuk abstrak. Tiap monster memiliki topeng yang berbeda.

Bulir keringat dingin menggantung di pelipis Naruto. Tangannya tampak bergetar di bawah sana. Firasatnya mengatakan ini akan jadi pertarungan yang sulit dan memakan waktu lama. "Berhati-hatilah! Ke depan akan jadi semakin sulit," Sebuah peringatan datang dari Naruto.

"Kau tahu itu apa?" tanya salah satu shinobi Kiri.

Namun, bukan Naruto yang menjawab, melainkan Ao. "Monster yang masing-masing memiliki jantung,"

"Sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Shinobi Kiri yang lainnya sambil menghindari benang jingou Kakuzu berikut keempat monsternya.

"Targetnya tetap, jantung Kakuzu. Kita harus menghancurkan jantung itu satu per satu, jika ingin membunuh Kakuzu." Kata Naruto sebelum melompat maju. Naruto tiba-tiba mengerem larinya karena Kakuzu sudah mengeluarkan katon no jutsu dikombinasikan dengan futon no jutsu. Naruto membuat kubah untuk melindungi dirinya dan timnya, mengingat gabungan dua jutsu itu sulit dibendung.

Naruto melepas kubahnya dan menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri. Rupanya dari atas sana, ada kumpulan benang abu-abu yang saling terjalin mengincar kepala Naruto. Jingou no jutsu Kakuzu mengenai tempat kosong, menghancurkan permukaannya hingga terbentuk kawah nan besar.

"Jangan diam saja bantu aku!" bentak Naruto melihat rekannya yang diam melompong karena terkejut dan juga terpesona.

Mereka lalu membantu Naruto melawan Kakuzu begitu sadar dari keterpanaan mereka. Untungnya, tim Naruto menguasai elemen yang berbeda-beda sehingga mereka bisa memblok jutsu Kakuzu dengan lawan elemennya. Kecuali, futon. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang memiliki elemen angin, sehingga ini sedikit menyulitkan pergerakan mereka.

Kotetsu lengah. Ia berhasil ditangkap oleh salah satu monster Kakuzu. Kotetsu hanya bisa menutup mata, pasrah dengan hidupnya. Soalnya, kecil kemungkinan ia selamat. Mulut topeng air yaitu monster yang bisa menggunakan elemen air terbuka. Dari mulutnya, keluar bola air yang sangat besar siap meluluh lantakkan tubuh Kotetsu.

Naruto bergerak cepat. Dengan hiraishinnya ia berhasil memindahkan tubuh Kotetsu ke tempat yang aman. Bola air dari monster topeng air mengenai tanah dimana Kotetsu tadi berdiri. Ledakan nan dahsyat pun terbentuk. Debu dan asap saling berhamburan membuat mata perih dan nafas sesak.

Si monster topeng air terbang di atas udara mencari posisi terbaik untuk menenggelamkan seluruh lawannya. Ao membuat segel. "Kanchi shisutemu no jutsu," teriak Ao membuat penghalang di atas kepala mereka sehingga naga yang meluncur dari atas tidak mengenai mereka.

Penghalang itu hilang. Monster topeng air meluncur ke bawah menyerang mereka. monster topeng angin, monster topeng api, dan monster topeng petir menyusul di belakang. Tiba-tiba monster topeng air bergerak aneh. Topengnya retak dan lalu pecah. Darah keluar dari tubuh monster itu sebelum monsternya hilang. Kini hanya tersisa tiga monster lagi.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Izumo bingung.

"Ini pasti pekerjaan Shika. Ia berhasil membuat Hidan mengutuk rekannya sendiri," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum geli, menertawai kebodohan rekan Kakuzu. Pantas saja Kakuzu kesal pada patnernya sendiri.

"Ayo berjuang! Tinggal tiga lagi," kata Naruto memberi semangat.

"Hm," gumam mereka menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kita hancurkan monster itu satu per satu. Terlalu sulit jika dihabisi sekaligus," kata Ao berpendapat.

"Aku sepakat. Kita hancurkan monster topeng yang memiliki tubuh berkaki empat yang aneh dengan sayap tipis. Kombinasinya dengan si monster topeng berbentuk harimau sangat sulit diblok," kata rekannya sesama shinobi Kiri.

"Sepakat," kata shinobi yang tersisa mengamini.

Kakuzu menatap mereka penuh perhitungan, baca menghitung mana shinobi yang berharga tinggi. Dilihat dari harga kepala, harga Naruto yang paling rendah karena ia baru genin dan jarang dikenal dunia shinobi. Tapi, Naruto jelas yang memiliki skill paling tinggi dan sekaligus yang paling menyulitkan. Lengah sedikit saja, ia pasti tinggal nama. Buktinya, ia berhasil membuatnya kehilangan salah satu jantungnya.

'Dia yang pertama aku eliminasi. Selanjutnya, Ao dari Kirigakure. Ia punya kemampuan menyebalkan. Sisanya…' pikir Kakuzu memandang remeh shinobi yang tersisa. Kemampuan selain dua orang itu cukup bagus, tapi tidak terlalu istimewa. Kakuzu sama sekali tak terkesan.

Naruto baru maju ketika benang abu-abu menyembur dari mulut dan kulit Kakuzu yang terbuka. Ia menyerang Naruto, mengikuti gerakannya, dan memaksa Naruto berlari ke sana ke mari dari satu pohon ke pohon lainnya, menyusuri batangnya dengan anggun dan gesit untuk menghindar. Sedangkan, monsternya yang lain bertarung melawan shinobi lainnya.

"Auch!" pekik Naruto merasakan sakit di tubuhnya ketika benang abu-abu itu berhasil menusuk tubuh Naruto. "Naruto!" pekik Izumo dan Kotetsu terkejut. Gara-gara terkejut, mereka jadi lengah. Mereka tak menyadari bahaya yang tengah mengancam mereka. Sebuah bola api nan besar meluncur ke arah mereka. Untunglah, ada Ao yang bijak dan waspada. Ia berhasil memblok bola api itu dengan kanchi shisutemu no jutsunya.

Naruto yang ditusuk Kakuzu menghilang meninggalkan jejak darah yang berceceran di tanah. "Cih! Cuman bunshin," umpat Kakuzu kesal. Matanya melirik kanan kiri mencari keberadaan si pirang berambut durian. Naruto muncul dengan rasengan di tangannya. Kakuzu yang melihat adanya bahaya segera menghancurkan tubuh Naruto dengan benangnya sebelum rasengan itu mengenainya.

Lagi-lagi, tubuh Naruto hilang usai kena tusuk. Tiba-tiba, dari arah kanan atas Naruto muncul dengan jutsu yang sama yang menghancurkan jantung pertamanya, yakni rasen-shuriken. Kakuzu tidak sempat menghindar saat rasen-shuriken Naruto mengenai jantung si monster topeng angin telak.

Blarr! Terdengar ledakan nan hebat bersamaan hancurnya monster topeng angin. Kepulan asap dan debu saling berhamburan begitu percikan api itu hilang. Uhukk! Uhukk! Mereka batuk-batuk akibat debu yang beterbangan di udara. Pandangan mereka kabur sesaat sampai kepulan itu menghilang.

Naruto mendarat di tanah dengan mulus. Ia lalu roboh di atas tanah. Kakinya lumer seolah tak bertenaga. Nafasnya terdengar putus-putus. Teknik terbarunya itu sangat menguras stamina dan cakranya. Ia akan merasakan kelelahan yang luar biasa saat menggunakannya dua kali dalam sehari. Persis seperti yang dialami Kakashi-sensei saat ia menggunakan sharingannya.

Ao langsung berlari di sisi Naruto bersama rekannya untuk melindungi Naruto. kondisinya yang lemah sangat rentan terhadap serangan. Ia berdiri sebagai barier. "Naruto, apa kau masih bisa bertarung?"

Naruto menggeleng lemah. "Be..hah hah hah..beri aku hah hah hah waktu 10 hah hah hah menit lagi.," tutur Naruto diantara deru nafasnya yang tak beraturan.

"Aku akan mengulur waktu. Selama itu, menyingkirlah ke tempat yang aman," perintah Ao yang langsung disetujui Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk setuju. Ia memaksakan diri merangkak mundur dari areal pertarungan, mencari tempat yang tenang untuk menyerap cakra alam. Ao mengkoordinir rekan-rekannya yang tersisa. Ia memberi arahan kapan bergerak dan kapan mundur. Kombinasi mereka cukup bagus. Izumo berhasil menangkap monster topeng petir selama sedetik, waktu yang cukup bagi Ao untuk meledakkan monster itu dengan kertas peladaknya.

"Tinggal satu!" ujar Kotetsu senang. Ia seperti sudah melihat kemenangan di depan mata.

"Osh!" jawab teman-temannya yang lain ikut tertular semangat Kotetsu.

Kakuzu menjadi kalap begitu melihat keempat jantungnya berhasil dihancurkan. Ia menyerang dengan membabi buta. Ia berhasil membuat Izumo pingsan usai kena tendangannya. Kotetsu sukses ia benamkan ke dalam tanah, tak bisa bergerak. Shinobi Kiri lainnya terluka parah. Darah mengalir dari sayapan panjang di dada mereka.

Ao maju seorang diri. Tekadnya satu menyelesaikan misi dan menang. Ia dengan lincah menghindari benang abu-abu Kakuzu yang berhamburan dari mulut Kakuzu membentuk jaring laba-laba dengan Ao sebagai mangsanya. Tak jarang Ao memotong benang itu dengan kunai yang sudah ditempeli kertas peledak.

Ao hampir mencapai tempat Kakuzu berada, tapi benang jingou dan monster topeng bumi milik Kakuzu datang mengganggunya. Ao dipaksa menjauh. Ao membuat segel nan rumit dengan cepat. " Suiton no jutsu," Dari telapak tangan Ao, keluar bola air menyembur monster topeng bumi. Monster topeng bumi menahannya dengan doton barier. Sebuah dinding raksasa yang terbuat dari tanah berdiri menjulang ke atas, menahan bola air Ao.

Ao terengah-engah usai mengeluarkan jutsu suitonnya. Ia menghirup oksigen dengan rakus untuk memulihkan stamina dan cakranya yang mulai menipis. Ini pertarungan paling panjang kedua yang dilakoninya usai pertarungannya dengan Shisui saat perang dunia dulu. Bedanya, dulu ia masih memiliki rekan untuk membantunya. Sedangkan, sekarang tidak. Ia harus pintar-pintar menyiasati hal ini, jika tidak ingin mati konyol.

Bulir keringat dingin menggantung di pelipisnya. Ada rasa takut mencengkram dadanya. Tidak, ia tidak takut mati. Sebagai shinobi, ia sudah siap mati kapan pun dan dimana pun. Tapi, ia cemas akan nasib rekan-rekannya yang sedang sekarat. Jika ia gagal, maka mereka tidak ada harapan lagi untuk hidup.

Monster topeng bumi kembali maju menyerangnya. Benang jingou Kakuzu menjulur keluar mengincar organ-organ vitalnya. Naruto yang sudah pulih datang membantu. Ia bekerja sama dengan Ao. Ao yang bertugas mengatasi monster topeng, sedangkan Naruto yang memotong benang jingou yang mengganggu pergerakan mereka.

Ao terus membuat celah agar Naruto bisa menggunakan teknik rasengan atau rasen-shurikennya lagi. Tapi, itu sulit. Kakuzu bukan gesit, tapi sangat gesit. Ia selalu bisa menghindarinya. "Rasengan," teriak Naruto begitu ia mendapat kesempatan. Tapi, Kakuzu berhasil menghancurkan rasengan sesaat sebelum Naruto mendekatinya.

Tiba-tiba saja, Naruto menghilang dalam sekejab mata. Kakuzu berdiri di tempatnya. Matanya terlihat gusar. Ia selalu kesulitan mendeteksi makhluk brengsek itu. Berkat jutsu-sialan-hiraishi ciptaan Yondaime, Naruto jadi sangat menyulitkannya.

Naruto muncul 10 langkah di depan Kakuzu. Di sampingnya, ada Ao yang berdiri mengambang di atas kubah berbentuk bola dengan nyamannya. Kakuzu melihat keduanya bingung. Ia mengira-ngira jutsu apalagi yang akan dikeluarkan remaja itu. Tangan Naruto membentuk segel. Mata Kakuzu menyipit.

'Sepertinya, aku kenal segel itu. I-itu mirip segel…'pikirnya. Matanya terbelalak. Ia melirik ke samping. Ia meneguk ludahnya kasar. Ia melihat burung kecil-kecil dari tanah liat terbang di sekitarnya. Bahkan, ada juga yang menempel di monsternya yang terakhir.

"S-I-A-L-L-L!" raung Kakuzu untuk terakhir kalinya karena Naruto sudah meneriakkan, "Katsu!" burung-burung itu pun meledak hebat. Kulit Kakuzu tertarik dan mengelupas seluruhnya. Darah keluar dari topeng lalu topeng itu pecah menyisakan tubuh Kakuzu yang kini kosong tak berjiwa. Tubuh Kakuzu ambruk ke atas tanah. Kali ini, ia mati untuk selamanya.

Ao dan Naruto langsung ambruk di tanah. Stamina dan cakra mereka terkuras untuk pertarungan ini. Kaki mereka bahkan sudah tak sanggup lagi menopang tubuh mereka. Meski demikian, mereka tidak mengeluh. Mereka tersenyum puas karena mereka berhasil mengalahkan salah satu dari member Akatsuki yang terkenal kuat dan sadis.

"Apa itu tadi?" tanya Ao mengajak berbincang.

"Tekniknya Deidara. Aku sempat menyegel C4-nya Deidara saat kami bertarung dulu,"

"Kau mengalahkan missing nin dari Iwagakure itu?" ujar Ao antara kagum dan terkejut.

"Tidak, Itachi-nii yang membunuhnya. Aku pasti mati di tangannya kalau tidak ada Sasuke di sampingku," jawab Naruto jujur. "By the way, apa Ao-san menguasai jutsu medis?" tanya Naruto sopan yang dibalas gelengan kepala Ao. "Jadi, hanya Ino yang bisa?" gumamnya.

Naruto berjalan terhuyung-huyung dari tempatnya rebahan. Ia mendekati rekan-rekannya. Izumo dan Kotetsu perlahan sadar. Keduanya mengerang, merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, tapi secara garis besar keduanya baik-baik saja. Shinobi dari Kiri yang justru keadaannya gawat.

Naruto mengeluarkan toples bening dari dalam tasnya. Dengan bantuan ranting kecil, tapi mulus tak berduri, ia mengoleskan krim berwarna hijau tua keunguan yang bau menyengat ke dada para shinobi Kiri. "Apa itu?" tanya Izumo. Hidungnya mengerut jijik, tak tahan dengan baunya.

"Ini krim yang terbuat dari lumut hijau keunguan yang tumbuh di sungai desa Uzu. Lumut ini efektif untuk mengobati luka luar," jelas Naruto.

"Ao-senpai mana?" tanya salah satu shinobi Kiri yang sudah diobati Naruto.

"Dia menyelesaikan misinya, mengambil kembali jenazah yang tadi ditukar Kakuzu di tempat penukaran." Kata Naruto sambil istirahat.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan tim Shika?" tanya Kotetsu.

"Entahlah. Tapi, kurasa mereka bisa mengatasi Hidan setelah tahu rahasia kekuatan Hidan," kata Naruto acuh. Ia memilih beristirahat daripada melihat keadaan tim 10.

Di sisi lain, Hidan tengah bertarung satu lawan satu dengan Asuma. Hidan mengayunkan reaper mata tiganya ke kanan dan kiri. Hasratnya untuk membunuh sangat kuat. Ia tak sabar ingin segera membuat persembahan untuk Jashin-sama yang disembahnya.

Asuma menahan reaper Hidan dengan chakura to-nya. Dengan ketenangan yang luar biasa, ia menahan mata reaper Hidan agar tidak melukainya. Mungkin, karena ia sudah tahu rahasia Hidan, rasa panik tidak lagi menguasainya. Sesekali, ia mengarahkan chakura to-nya untuk memotong tubuh Hidan.

Hidan mengejar Asuma dengan reapernya. Gerakannya gesit, meski tidak terlalu cepat. Reaper yang besar sama sekali tidak menyulitkan gerakannya. Ia bahkan bisa membuat serangan dari sudut-sudut yang sulit dan nyaris dilakukan shinobi lainnya. Kawah dan ledakan mengiringi pertarungan tingkat tinggi keduanya.

Shika, Choji, dan Ino tidak tinggal diam. Choji membantu Asuma melawan Hidan. Ino bersiap di belakang, jika ada anggota timnya yang terluka. Shika di lain pihak melempar kunainya di banyak tempat yang sudah ditempeli kertas peledak untuk mencegah Hidan kabur dari areal pertempuran.

Asuma berhasil memotong tangan Hidan yang memegang reapernya. Reaper itu Asuma tendang hingga terpental jauh. Tepat saat itulah, Ino menggunakan shintenshin no Jutsu untuk mengendalikan tubuh Hidan, disusul kagemane no jutsu, dan diakhiri oleh cho harite milik Choji yakni teknik membesarkan tubuh untuk menghantam lawan hingga penyet.

Tapi, bukan Hidan namanya jika kalah. Ia menarik reapernya dari kejauhan dengan talinya dan menyerang Ino yang tubuhnya lemah kepayahan usai menggunakan shintenshin no jutsu. Shikamaru yang menyadari langsung berlari menolong Ino, namun naas ia terluka di bagian pipi.

Hidan tertawa seperti setan. Ia menjilat darah yang ada di ujung reapernya senang. Ia lalu membuat symbol di tanah yang dipijaknya. Perlahan tubuhnya berubah menjadi hitam dengan symbol jashin di tubuhnya. Ia memulai ritual penyiksaannya.

Asuma, Ino, dan Choji terkejut, menatap cemas Shika. Hati mereka terasa sakit mendengar erangan Shika yang kesakitan, tapi mereka tak bisa berbuat banyak. Karena, mereka tak bisa membuat Hidan melangkah sedikit pun dari symbol jasinnya. Choji sendiri sudah terluka parah usai terkena tendangan Hidan. Mereka hanya bisa melihat Hidan menusukkan tongkatnya yang panjang ke jantungnya persis seperti yang dilakukan Shika pada Asuma.

Ino sudah terisak-isak, berharap Naruto sudah menyelesaikan pertarungannya dengan Kakuzu sehingga ia bisa menyelamatkan Shikamaru. Begitu pula dengan Choji dan Asuma. Hidan tertawa terbahak-bahak, yakin jika Shika sudah mati dengan posisi tertelungkup di atas tanah. Matanya kini ganti melihat Asuma, Choji, dan Ino penuh minat.

Namun, sesuatu terjadi. Shika yang tadi terbaring di tanah bangkit dan menyerang Hidan dengan kunainya. Hidan yang membelakangi Shikamaru tak sempat mengelak. Lengan kanan Hidan terluka. Shikamaru tersenyum penuh arti mengejek Hidan.

"Tidak mungkin. Bagaimana bisa?"

"Darah yang tadi kau ambil untuk ritualmu bukanlah darahku, melainkan darah partnermu. Dengan kata lain, bukan aku yang kau kutuk, melainkan rekanmu sendiri," kata Shika membeberkan kebodohan Hidan. Sikap serampangannya telah membuatnya celaka, tapi kali ini tak ada Kakuzu yang akan menyelamatkannya.

"Dan, kau sudah jatuh dalam kagemane no jutsuku," kata Shika puas. Ia mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke atas menarik kertas peledak yang jumlahnya sangat banyak yang menempel di segala penjuru dengan kagemanenya. Tubuh Hidan kini terikat kuat oleh tali yang terbuat dari kagemane dan hampir seratus kertas peledak bersamanya.

Hidan masih tertawa sombong, merasa berada di atas angin. "Meski kau bisa mengikatku, kau tak akan bisa membunuhku. Aku abadi," katanya.

"Aku memang tidak bisa membunuhmu, tapi aku bisa membuatmu tak bisa bergerak lagi," kata Shika. Tanah yang dipijak Hidan bergetar hebat lalu tanah itu turun membentuk sumur nan dalam yang dipenuhi berbagai macam jutsu berbahaya. Entah kapan Shikamaru membuatnya. Hidan pun terjatuh ke dalam sumur itu. Shika tersenyum puas. "Sensei boleh minta apinya?" pintanya manis.

Asuma tersenyum, salut akan kegeniusan Shika. Dalam waktu singkat, ia berhasil merancang strategi untuk mengalahkan Hidan. Asuma melempar korek apinya pada Shika dan Shika menyalakannya sebelum menjatuhkannya ke dalam sumur itu.

"Apa pertarungannya sudah selesai?" tanya Izumo sambil memapah shinobi Kiri di kiri dan kanannya yang kepayahan. Kotetsu hanya memapah satu orang. Ao memanggul jenazah shinobi Kiri yang tadi diculik Hidan dan Kakuzu. Sedangkan, Naruto memanggul jenazah Kakuzu.

"Mau kau apakan itu?" tanya Choji heran menunjuk jenazah yang dipanggul Naruto.

"Aku tak punya urusan dengan ini, tapi Ibiki-san pasti tertarik dengan ini. Kakuzu menguasai banyak sekali jutsu yang menarik. Atau, bisa juga kita tukar kepalanya dengan uang. Lumayan untuk menambah pemasukan,"

"Uwach," pekik Shika menatap jijik Naruto. "Kau bicara seperti si pelit itu," gerutunya.

Naruto angkat bahu. "Hanya menjawab pertanyaan," jawabnya acuh.

"Sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar," lerai Asuma. "Lebih baik kita mencari tempat penginapan untuk istirahat," tambahnya yang diiyakan semua orang.

Mereka merasakan lelah yang amat sangat, usai pertarungan menegangkan yang makan waktu hampir seharian penuh. Tapi, mereka juga ogah istirahat di dekat tempat mereka bertarung. Selain tempatnya sudah hancur, mereka juga enggan mencium bau anyir darah yang menodai tempat itu.

Mereka beristirahat di desa tak jauh dari tempat itu sekitar 3 hari untuk memulihkan stamina dan juga untuk menyembuhkan luka-luka yang diperoleh selama misi. Mereka kan tak mungkin pulang dengan stamina terkuras dan luka yang parah. Bagaimana kalau mereka bertemu musuh di jalan, bisa mati konyol mereka.

Selama istirahat, Naruto menghabiskan waktu dengan Shika dan Choji. Mereka saling bertukar cerita. Sesekali Asuma ikut bergabung. "Apa rencanamu selanjutnya, Naruto?" tanya Shika sambil memandang sahabatnya lembut.

"Apanya?"

"Kau masih akan berlatih dengan Jiraiya-sama?" jelasnya.

"Ku pikir tidak. Pelatihanku sudah selesai. Sebentar lagi, aku mau pulang ke Konoha. Tapi, itu setelah aku bertemu Jiraiya-sensei di Kirigakure. Aku sudah janji dengannya,"

"Oh, jadi kau akan pulang bareng mereka?" tanya Choji diantara acara ngemilnya.

"Sepertinya begitu,"

"Wah, tidak bisa pulang bareng, dong," desah Choji terdengar kecewa.

"Hei, ini kan hanya sementara. Aku pasti pulang kok," hibur Naruto.

"Hei, Nar! Kau masih ingat Gaara dari desa Suna, kan?" tanya Ino mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Naruto terdiam, mengingat-ingat. "Oh, shinobi berambut merah muda yang selalu bawa gentong tak jelas itu, kan?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

BUAKKK!

Dengan tanpa berperi kemanusiaan, Ino menjitak kepala Naruto gemas. Ia persis seperti Sakura yang hobi menjadikan Naruto sebagai sasak tinju. "Jangan bicara tidak sopan seperti itu! Dia itu keren, jauh lebih keren dari kamu,"

"Keren apanya?" raung Naruto tidak terima.

"Dia itu tampan. Gayanya macho. Skill ninjutsu juga luar biasa. Dan, ia seorang Kage sekarang. Tidak sepertimu," ejek Ino.

"Apa? Gaara jadi Kazekage? Tidak mungkin?" teriak Naruto tak terima, merasa dilangkahi. Soalnya dia yang berkoar-koar ke semua orang akan jadi hokage, eh malah Gaara yang keep silent yang jadi kage. Rasanya ia seperti ditikam dari belakang.

"Kenapa tidak mungkin? Gaara itu sudah jounin. Kemampuannya di atas semua shinobi Suna dan ayahnya juga seorang mantan kage. Apalagi yang kurang?" balas Ino sengit berapi-api usai menjitak kepala Naruto karena berteriak heboh.

"Jounin? Dia sudah jadi jounin?" tanya Naruto terkejut.

"Ya, iya lah. Kan, ia sudah kage," balas Ino.

"Arghkhgg.!" Teriak Naruto tak jelas. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Asuma yang melihatnya tertawa kecil. Begitu pula dengan shinobi yang sudah dewasa lainnya yang mendengar percakapan ringan mereka. Sedangkan, Shika dkk tertawa terbahak-bahak menertawai nasib Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, melirik teman-teman seangkatannya di akademi. "Lalu, kalian? Bagaimana dengan kalian?"

"Kami bertiga sudah Chuunin." pekik Ino gembira. Ia tersenyum jumawa, merasa menang. "Sakura, Lee, Tenten, Hinata dan Kiba juga. Malah, Neji sudah jadi jounin sekarang," tambah Ino setengah pamer.

"TIDAKKK!" teriakan Naruto makin histeris. Ia pundung di pojokan merenungi nasib malangnya.

"Tenang, kau tak sendiri, kok. Selain kau, Sasuke juga masih genin," hibur Asuma tak tega. "Lagipula, kau kan murid Jiraiya-sama. Kau beruntung diangkat murid olehnya. Dia kan terkenal hebat dan juga sangat selektif dalam memilih murid," lanjutnya.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. Hatinya masih tidak terima. Tapi, ia lumayan lega. Karena bukan dia seorang yang masih genin. Sahabat setimnya juga mengalami hal yang sama. Setelahnya, mereka berbincang ringan. Sesekali tertawa jika ada guyonan yang bagus.

Tiga hari kemudian, mereka pun berpisah jalan. Tim Ao bersama Naruto kembali ke Kiri, sedangkan tim Konoha kembali ke Konoha.

…..*****…

Dua bulan setelah surat dari Shisui diterima ke Konoha, Gaara dengan dikawal dua orang kakaknya tiba di Konoha. Mereka kini berada di kantor hokage. Gaara duduk di satu-satunya kursi yang tersisa. Sedangkan, dua orang kakaknya berdiri di samping kanan dan kirinya, waspada.

Shisui menatap puas para tamunya. Suna menepati janjinya, mengantarkan jinchuuriki Ichibi ke Konoha, meski ia sudah dilantik menjadi Kazekage dan masih menjadi Kazekage mengingat pihak Suna menolak surat pengunduran diri Gaara. "Kalian telah menempuh perjalanan jauh. Kalian bisa istirahat sekarang di penginapan. Gaara tetap di tempat. Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan berdua saja," kata Shisui secara tidak langsung mengusir Temari dan Kankurou.

"Tidak terima kasih," tolak Temari sopan. "Kami pengawal Gaara. Kami tidak akan meninggalkan Gaara sekejab pun,"

"Anda tak perlu cemas, Hokage sama. Mereka bisa dipercaya. Mereka tak akan membocorkan rahasia percakapan kita apalagi mencederai perjanjian damai desa kita," kata Gaara diplomatis.

Shisui menimbang. Matanya penuh perhitungan sebelum mengangguk menyetujui. "Aku butuh bantuanmu," kata Shisui memulai percakapan.

"Bantuan seperti apa?" kata Gaara tenang.

"Ini agak sulit dan mungkin mengancam nyawamu,"

"Katakan saja!"

"Apa kau tahu Akatsuki?"

"Organisasi yang berisi kumpulan missing nin rank S itu?" tanya Gaara mengkonfirmasi.

"Ya. Organisasi ini mulai membahayakan dunia shinobi. Mereka berniat mengumpulkan bijuu-bijuu di seluruh dunia untuk sebuah jutsu yang sangat berbahaya,"

Gaara menahan nafas. Ia mulai bisa menebak apa yang diinginkan hokage di depannya ini darinya. "Anda ingin menjadikanku umpan?" tebaknya.

"Kurang lebih," jawab Shisui jujur.

Gaara mengangguk mengerti. Ia sadar, posisinya saat ini sebagai tawanan. Hidup dan matinya berada dalam genggaman Shisui. 'Setidaknya ia berkata jujur,' batin Gaara positif thinking. Shisui tidak menyembunyikan niatnya. Ia bahkan mengatakannya secara blak-blakan. Jadi, Gaara tak perlu cemas dengan jebakan batman yang sering digunakan para petinggi desa, desa manapun. "Aku setuju," balas Gaara membuat Temari dan Kankurou tersentak.

"Gaara!" pekik mereka tak terima.

"Kita tak punya pilihan." Jelas Gaara tenang. Kankurou dan Temari meski tidak setuju, akan tetapi keduanya memilih diam. Gaara benar. Mereka tidak punya pilihan selain menuruti permintaan baca perintah hokage.

"Bagus. Meski masih muda, kau sangat bijak. Berbeda dengan para tetuamu yang kolot," sindir atau puji Shisui. Gaara, Temari, dan Kankurou memilih diam, tak membalas. "Kemungkinan besar Akatsuki akan memilih waktu ujian chuunin untuk menangkap Ichibi. Karena itu, pastikan shinobi-shinobi terbaik Suna tetap berada di desa." Lanjut Shisui membagi informasi.

"Aku paham. Aku akan mengirim Temari sebagai perwakilan dari Suna. Kita tidak boleh membuat siapapun curiga dengan hanya mengirim shinobi kelas rendahan untuk mengawal para peserta ujian Chuunin," kata Gaara.

"Cerdas. Pantas saja kau terpilih sebagai kazekage termuda," puji Shisui kagum. Gaara bahkan menjadi Kazekage di umur 16 tahun.

"Hm," gumam Gaara datar, tapi binar di matanya mengkhianatinya, menunjukkan rasa senangnya.

…..….*****…

Tim Asuma langsung masuk ke gedung hokage untuk melapor agar urusan lekas selesai dan mereka bisa istirahat di rumah. Lari selama 2 minggu nonstop dan hanya istirahat sebentar saja membuat mereka kelelahan. Sebetulnya, mereka bisa saja istirahat lebih lama, toh Shisui bukan orang yang ketat mengenai waktu. Tapi, karena mereka merindukan rumah dan isinya, membuat mereka mempercepat perjalanan mereka.

Ternyata Shisui tidak sendirian di ruangannya. Ada Gaara dan dua orang saudaranya di dalam gedung hokage. Melihat aura gelap yang menguar dari tubuh mereka, sepertinya ini bukanlah percakapan ringan antara dua orang Kage. Karena takut mengganggu, Asuma dan tim nyaris membalikkan badan, kalau saja hokage mereka tidak menegur mereka dan menyuruh mereka untuk diam di tempat.

"Melihat kalian pulang dengan selamat, aku yakin misi kalian sukses," kata Shisui. Ini bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan.

"Kurang lebih," kata Asuma mengawali laporannya. Ia meletakkan plastik berisi jenazah Kakuzu di atas lantai.

Shisui melihatnya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. 'Shinobi Konoha memang oke,' pikirnya. Tim desa lain boleh gagal menangkap penjahat Akatsuki, tapi timnya tidak. Mereka sukses meringkus penjahat paling menyusahkan itu dan membawa kepalanya berikut badannya ke Konoha. Hebat, kan?

Gaara, Temari, dan Kankurou menatap penuh minat. Ada rasa kagum terpancar dari iris mereka. Pantas saja Suna dan desa-desa lainnya iri pada Konoha. Konoha memang hebat. Mereka tidak pernah kekurangan para shinobi prodigy dan masih memproduksinya. Itu sebabnya, Konoha menjadi salah satu desa ninja yang sangat disegani di seluruh negara elemental.

"Aku nyaris mati, Kotetsu dan Izumo terluka parah, sedangkan cakra Shikamaru sudah sampai pada limitnya. Tapi, untunglah tim bantuan tiba. Bantuan datang tidak hanya dari Konoha, tapi juga ada Naruto yang datang bersama tim Kirigakure. Jadi, kami berhasil selamat dan misi sukses," tambahnya.

"Naruto? Kenapa ia bisa berada bersama kalian? Bukannya ia di Ame? Dan, mana dia sekarang?" tanya Shisui beruntun dalam satu nafas.

"Panjang ceritanya. Naruto sedang ada keperluan di Kiri. Di tengah jalan, ia berpapasan dengan tim Ao. Ia lalu membantu tim Ao dari Kiri karena musuh Ao ternyata Akatsuki," Jelas Asuma sabar.

"Akatsuki?" pekik Shisui atau yang semisal dengan pekikan. Soalnya, suara pekikannya nyaris sama dengan gumaman tak jelas.

Shisui melirik tempat persembunyian Itachi berharap Itachi tidak melaporkannya pada Dewan kode etik Uchiha. Akhir-akhir ini, ia telah melanggar hampir semua peraturan Uchiha. Ia bergerak semakin jauh mendekati ambang batas. Total pelanggarannya hanya sedikit di bawah Sasuke dan Obito saja. 'Fiuh,' desahnya dalam hati miris, sadar sesadar-sadarnya, jika ini bukanlah prestasi yang membanggakan.

"Akatsuki menculik salah satu shinobi penting Kiri untuk ditukar dengan uang, sama seperti yang dilakukannya pada Chiriku," kata Asuma. Ia lalu menceritakan kronologinya. Bagaimana Naruto menyelamatkan nyawa Asuma dengan bunga lili kehidupan? Asuma juga menjelaskan jalannya pertempuran mereka hingga mereka berhasil mengalahkan Hidan dan Kakuzu. "Begitulah ceritanya," pungkas Asuma mengakhiri.

Shisui mengangguk perlahan. Matanya berkilat puas. "Bagus." Puji Shisui. "Sekarang kalian bisa istirahat, kecuali Shikamaru. Aku ada misi penting untuknya."

Kepala Shikamaru yang terkulai ke bawah setengah mengantuk langsung terangkat. Matanya yang tadi menyipit sayu kini terbuka lebar. Matanya berkilat tidak suka. Please, dech. Ia kan baru pulang dari misi yang panjang dan berbahaya, masak sudah diberi misi lagi. Lalu, kapan ia istirahat? Ternyata isu itu benar. Hokage mereka sangat kejam dan pelit untuk urusan cuti. "Hokage-sama menginginkan saya?" tanya Shika memastikan.

"Ya. Aku lihat misimu sebagai panitia Chuunin tahun kemarin sangat bagus. Karena itu, aku akan menunjukmu sebagai panitia lagi. Kau bisa membicarakannya dengan Temari. Ia panitia dari Suna," jelas Shisui.

Mata Shika menyorot tidak suka. 'Huh, lagi-lagi misi merepotkan,' pikirnya dalam hati. "Hai'k hokage-sama," kata Shika menyanggupi, berbeda dengan suara hatinya. "Apa hokage-sama tidak akan memanggil Naruto dan Sasuke untuk ikut ujian? Diantara teman-teman seangkatan, hanya mereka berdua saja yang masih Genin," singgung Shika mumpung ingat.

Kepala Shisui mendongak. "Ah," gumam Shisui seolah baru sadar fakta memalukan ini. Selain menyandang gelar bengal, super egois, pelanggar peraturan no 1, dan tamak, Sasuke juga dikenal sebagai Uchiha dengan minim prestasi. Ia satu-satunya Uchiha yang masih genin di usia yang menginjak 16 tahun. Shisui meringis. Jika Sasuke tahu kabar ini, ia pasti mengamuk lagi di kantornya. Ia hanya berharap saat itu tiba, Naruto ada di sini di sampingnya.

"Err, well sepertinya tahun ini pun mereka tak bisa berpartisipasi. Pembimbing mereka bilang, keduanya belum layak ikut ujian," kata Shisui mengkonfirmasi.

Asuma dan tim menatap Shisui dengan tatapan aneh. Apa sih yang ada di otak hokagenya ini? Naruto itu hebat. Di usianya yang masih belia, ia sudah beberapa kali bertarung dengan shinobi rank S dan masih hidup hingga kini. Kenapa ia masih tetap Genin? Naruto minimal setara dengan jounin atau bahkan lebih. Dari cerita tim Kiri, mereka tahu jika kemampuan Naruto kini sudah di atas Asuma. Tapi, kenapa hokage bilang jika Naruto belum layak ikut ujian Chuunin? Aneh, sangat aneh.

Gaara di lain pihak juga ikut bingung. Ia pernah bertarung dengan Naruto. Naruto satu dari dua orang yang berhasil menahan jutsunya saat ia berada dalam kendali Ichibi. Ia bahkan berhasil memaksa Ichibi yang sedang mengamuk mundur ke dalam benaknya lagi. Dan, sekarang rivalnya itu masih Genin? _Unbelievable_! Sukar dipercaya. Entah Konoha yang bego atau ia memang disimpan untuk hal-hal genting, hanya Kami-sama dan Shisui yang tahu.

"Sesuai perjanjian, kami akan memberikan tubuh Sasori berikut kugutsu-kugutsunya," kata Shisui beralih pada tamu-tamunya yang hari ini mau pamitan pulang. Well, hanya Gaara dan Kankurou yang pulang. Temari tinggal untuk mengurus tetek bengek ujian Chuunin.

"Hm," gumam Gaara datar, tapi jadenya terlihat antusias.

Shisui tidak melanggar janjinya. Ia juga berbaik hati membiarkannya kembali ke Suna dan tidak membuatnya hidup layaknya tawanan perang. Oke di bagian itu ia senang. Cuman sedihnya, kini hidupnya beralih dari tawanan perang menjadi umpan.

'Oh, God,' batin Gaara miris. Meski untuk kebaikan, tetap saja ia tak senang dijadikan umpan. Setelah ini, ia pasti tak akan bisa tidur nyenyak, kepikiran kapan Akatsuki akan menangkapnya. Well, bukan berarti ia bisa tidur, mengingat ia pengidap insomnia akut karena statusnya sebagai jinchuuriki Ichibi. Intinya, hidupnya tak lagi tenang seperti dulu. Itu yang Gaara tidak suka.

…*****…..

 **3 bulan sesudah Gaara kembali ke Suna**

Semua orang sibuk dalam drama horror para Genin debutan, yakni ujian Chuunin. Persiapan untuk ujian Chuunin tahun ini tidak kalah horrornya dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Seleksinya pun lebih ketat dan mematikan, meski korban jiwa yang tidak diperlukan berusaha ditekan seminimal mungkin.

Dan, seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, tahun ini pun Iwagakure menyatakan absen. Mereka lebih suka menyelenggarakan seleksi ujian Chuunin sendiri daripada bergabung dengan aliansi Konoha-Suna-Kiri-dan-Oto. Begitu pula dengan Amegakure dan Kumogakure. Keduanya pun menolak berpartisipasi.

Akan tetapi, sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, ujian Chuunin tahun ini pun menyimpan kejutan. Takigakure, desa ninja kecil yang tak begitu terkenal menyertakan genin-geninnya sebagai peserta ujian Chuunin tahun ini. Sangat mengejutkan, mengingat bagaimana tertutupnya mereka. Mungkin, mereka ingin unjuk kekuatan atau ingin menggusur salah satu desa ninja lainnya. Entahlah, tidak ada yang tahu apa motifnya kecuali kage mereka.

Anehnya, meski sudah mendaftarkan tiga tim genin sebagai peserta, sampai menit terakhir tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang muncul di tempat ujian. Mereka pun dinyatakan didiskualifikasi, gagal sebelum bertanding. Akhirnya, peserta ujian Chuunin tahun ini pun sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, hanya diikuti keempat desa aliansi Konoha.

Di kantornya, Shisui bergerak gelisah. Ia cemas. Feelingnya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang tak beres dibalik menghilangnya peserta ujian dari Takigakure. Menurut gulungan perkamen rahasia milik hokage pertama, Takigakure satu dari sekian desa yang menerima bijuu. Tepatnya Nanabi, bijuu ekor tujuh. Bagaimana jika Akatsuki yang mendalangi menghilangnya peserta dari Takigakure ini? Bisa gawat jika Nanabi jatuh ke tangan mereka.

"Yamato, Sai, Torune, dan kau Fuu. Selidiki kenapa tim dari Takigakure mundur dari ujian," kata Shisui memberi perintah.

"Hai'k," kata mereka serempak sebelum berpamitan. Mereka pulang sementara waktu ke rumah mereka untuk mempersiapkan bekal dalam perjalanan, sebelum berkumpul kembali di pintu gerbang untuk merancang strategi dan lalu berangkat menjalankan misi bersama.

"Itachi apa kau sudah memanggil tim Guy?" tanya Shisui tak sabaran pada bayangan di sudut ruangan.

"Hn," balas orang itu, enggan menampakkan diri.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara heboh dari luar ruangan. Bibir Shisui melekuk, menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Ia sudah hafal dengan cara tim ini muncul. Pasti diawali kehebohan dan gumaman sebal dari satu-satunya shinobi paling waras diantara mereka berempat. Tenten cukup waras sebetulnya, kalau saja ia menanggalkan hobi melempar senjatanya serampangan, atau hardikannya yang melengking menyayat menyerupai suara lengkingan burung hantu.

"Masuk!" kata Shisui memberi perintah.

Tim Guy muncul dengan cara yang unik seperti biasanya. Bukan hanya kostumnya yang unik, tapi juga stylenya. Guy masuk dan berjalan menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menopang tubuhnya, yang diikuti kopiannya aka Lee. Tenten berteriak-teriak marah di belakang mereka dan Neji yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan anggun, meniru gaya Hiashi saat jengah dengan tingkah polah para shinobi muda. Gayanya itu lho, kayak ia sudah tuwir saja.

"Aku memanggil kalian ke sini untuk misi penting,"

"Apa ada yang tidak beres dengan ujian Chuunin tahun ini?" tanya Neji berkaca dengan ujian Chuunin yang sudah-sudah, yang sering tidak berjalan sesuai rencana.

Ada saja gangguan tak menyenangkan yang membuat ujian Chuunin menarik atau menyebalkan menurut beberapa orang. Habis, mereka selalu tak bisa melihat hasil akhir kompetisi. Di tengah jalan, pasti ujian dihentikan dan pemenangnya selalu tak bisa ditentukan. Akhirnya, Chuunin dipilih dari penilaian subyektif para jounin elit dan bukannya dari hasil pemenang ujian Chuunin.

"Mungkin iya mungkin juga tidak," jawab Shisui tidak meyakinkan, membuat anggota tim Guy melihatnya dengan tatapan ganjil, setengah dari mereka percaya jika Shisui sedang kumat penyakit gilanya, setengahnya lagi tidak mikir seperti Guy-sensei dan kopiannya. "Aku akan memberi kalian misi ke Sunagakure. Kalian harus sampai ke sana secepatnya," kata Shisui tegas.

Tim Guy tersentak. Mereka saling berpandangan. Kali ini mereka yakin, jika penyakit gilanya Shisui memang sudah kumat. Mereka melirik hawa tidak menyenangkan di salah satu sudut ruangan yang entah ditujukan pada siapa. Hawa ini mungkin berasal dari pengawal pribadi Shisiui aka ketua anbu mereka.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Suna?" tanya Lee mewakili semuanya.

"Suna dalam bahaya, jika firasatku benar." Balas Shisui membagikan isi pikirannya. "Tunggulah di sana sampai keadaan aman,"

"Apa tidak akan timbul masalah di kemudian harinya, jika kita lancang ke sana tanpa tujuan yang jelas?" tanya Neji cerdas seperti biasanya.

"Berikan gulungan ini pada kazekage mereka! Ia tahu maksudku," kata Shisui mengakhiri penjelasan.

Karena tak ada lagi yang harus didiskusikan, mereka pun meninggalkan kantor Shisui. Kantor pun kembali lengang. Hanya ada suara helaan nafas dan goresan pena Shisui yang terdengar.

….….*****…

Cuaca hari itu cerah. Tidak ada awan yang menghiasi langit. Penduduk Sunagakure beraktivitas seperti biasanya. Ada yang melakukan transaksi jual beli, bercakap-cakap santai dengan tetangga, teman atau keluarga. Ada juga yang tengah asyik menyantap masakan istri, ibu, kakak, atau masakannya sendiri. Ada shinobi yang lompat-lompat dari atap rumah. Ada juga yang jalan kaki seperti warga biasa. Ada yang baru pulang dari menjalankan misi. Dan, ada pula yang baru akan berangkat.

Diantara mereka, berbaur manusia-manusia bertopeng yang menyaksikan baca mengawasi aktivitas penduduk desa di balik bayangan. Manusia-manusia bertopeng itu adalah tim anbu. Semua berlangsung seperti biasa dan normal. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang hari itu menyangka atau punya firasat desa mereka diserang.

Tiba-tiba dari padang pasir muncul sesuatu berwarna putih bergerak sangat cepat ke arah para penjaga gerbang Sunagakure. Dari kejauhan, benda itu bergerak menyerupai ikan hiu. Para penjaga gerbang langsung waspada. Beberapa dari mereka langsung mengirim sinyal bahaya pada desa, bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk.

Benda putih itu lalu muncul ke atas permukaan. Sesosok makhluk yang wajahnya mirip ikan berwarna biru kelabu muncul. Makhluk itu memanggul benda putih yang ternyata adalah sebilah pedang yang dililit dengan kain perban berwarna putih. Dia tersenyu sombong dengan tatapan meremehkan terarah pada shinobi Suna.

Pupil beberapa penjaga gerbang melebar, tahu pasti siapa yang tengah mereka hadapi. Ia adalah, "Hoshikage Kisame," serunya terdengar syok. Teman-temannya refleks menoleh ke arah temannya yang bergumam tadi. Ketakutan teman itu menular pada mereka. Mereka meneguk ludah mereka kasar, seakan-akan melihat Shinigami tepat di depan mata mereka.

Tak butuh lama bagi Kisame untuk menghabisi para penjaga gerbang Suna. Ia lalu bergerak cepat, pindah ke dalam desa, tepatnya di depan gedung kantor Suna. Matanya melirik desa yang kini lengang tak berpenghuni. Rupanya, para penjaga bodoh itu sudah mengirim peringatan pada desa, sehingga memberi waktu bagi para pasukan regular Suna untuk mengamankan para warga desa.

Kisame kembali menyunggingkan senyum angkuhnya. Matanya menyorot ke atas gedung kantor Kazekage. Di sana berdiri berjajar para shinobi terbaik Suna dan berikut kazekagenya, targetnya. Ia tertawa sendiri. Hatinya senang karena tak perlu repot-repot untuk mencari jinchuuriki Ichibi.

Di sisi lain, Gaara menatap Kisame waspada. Jadenya memang terlihat tenang, akan tetapi tangannya yang tersembunyi di balik jubahnya gemetar ringan. Keringat dingin mengalir di dahinya. Pasirnya memang hebat, tapi jika harus melawan pengguna elemen air yang tangguh seperti Kisame..? haaah…, Gaara menghembuskan nafas perlahan. Ia tak yakin sanggup. Terakhir kalinya ia bertarung dengan pemilik elemen air, ia kalah total.

Kisame merapal jutsu Suitonnya. Dari dalam tanah muncul gelombang air susun tiga yang tinggi ke atas. Pada puncaknya, keluarlah Kisame dengan pedang Samehadanya. Air terjun itu tumpah ruah dan menerjang seluruh bangunan di Suna dan menenggelamkan seluruh desa hingga kini Suna berubah menjadi danau. Gaara menatap cemas sebelum merapal jutsunya, membuat tameng pasir untuk melindungi para shinobinya dari serangan hiu nan ganas yang muncul dari dalam air.

Kankurou dan Baki menatap cemas pada lawan tangguh di depannya. Banyak diantara shinobi Suna yang bertumbangan. Mereka tumbang setelah berkali-kali menahan jutsu Kisame dengan membuat dinding perlindungan menggunakan elemen tanah mereka. Kalau saja Kisame tidak memiliki pedang sialan yang Kisame sebut Samehada, mereka mungkin masih bisa bertahan hingga saat ini. Pedang sialan itu menyerap cakra mereka hingga membuat mereka terkulai tak berdaya dan lalu jatuh seperti dedaunan yang berguguran satu per satu dari pohon.

"Kankurou, gunakan senjata andalanmu!" perintah Baki sambil menahan Samehada dengan kunainya.

"Tapi.." Kankurou terlihat ragu.

"Kau sudah menguasainya kan? Hiaat..!" balas Baki sambil melancarkan tendangan ke arah lawannya.

Kankurou tak punya pilihan lain. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan bertuliskan Sasori. Lalu, dari gulungan itu keluarlah boneka berambut merah dan bertelanjang dada. Di balik punggungnya menempel senjata tajam. Jemari tangan Kankurou bergerak-gerak untuk mengendalikan kugutsunya. Bonekanya siap beraksi.

"Sasori," desis Kisame di atas air terjun.

Kankurou menggerak-gerakkan bonekanya melawan Kisame. Senjata di tangan dan punggung Sasori berputar lalu berlari menyongsong musuhnya. Sasori menerjang Kisame dan menyabetkan senjatanya. Tapi, sulit. Tubuh Kisame selalu berubah-ubah mengikuti air, elemen dasarnya, membuatnya sulit untuk dilukai.

Keringat dingin menggantung di pelipis Kankurou. Rahangnya mengertak, berkonsentrasi penuh dengan kugutsunya. Satu hal yang ia lupa katakan pada senseinya, ia belum menguasai boneka Sasori sepenuhnya. Masih banyak fungsi-fungsinya yang tidak ia ketahui. Mungkin, ini hanya prasangkanya, tapi ia merasa hokage sama yang terhormat sudah mengotak-atik boneka Sasori.

Kankurou menggerak-gerakkan lagi tangannya, mengarahkan boneka Sasori sesuai perintahnya. Kisame tersenyum mengejek. Rupanya, ia tahu jika sang master boneka muda ini belum begitu ahli hingga ia sering kali salah sasaran. Levelnya sangat jauh di bawah Sasori yang di Akatsuki beberapa tingkat di bawah Kisame.

Kisame menghilang di balik air. Samehadanya bergerak lincah, lurus dan lalu zigzag. Ia timbul dan tenggelam mirip ikan hiu asli. Lalu, Kisame dan Samehadanya muncul di atas permukaan. Kankurou membelalak terkejut. Kisame tersenyum manis, lalu menebaskan Samehadanya untuk memotong benang cakra Kankurou dan selanjutnya menyerap cakra Kankurou.

Kankurou ambruk ke bawah. Kakinya lemas tak bertenaga. Jangankan melawan, menggerakkan satu ujung jaripun ia tak sanggup. Samar-samar, ia mendengar teriakan panik Gaara. 'Maaf otouto. Sepertinya aku hanya sampai di sini saja,' batinnya sedih. Ia sudah bersiap memeluk kematian dengan memejamkan matanya, tapi kegelapan tak kunjung menyeretnya.

Ia membuka mata. 'Apa ini Gaara?' pikirnya menebak. Ah ternyata bukan. Bukan Gaara yang menolong Kankurou. Gaara terlalu sibuk memindahkan para shinobi yang masih bisa diselamatkan dan beberapa fasilitas penting Suna agar tidak hancur di tangan Kisame, sehingga ia tak sempat menolong Kankurou. Begitu pun Baki.

Jadi, siapa yang menolong Kankurou?

Ternyata itu Sasori. Senjata di tangan Sasori menahan Samehada Kisame dan memaksanya mundur. Kankurou kembali terbelalak. Ia menyaksikan mata Sasori terbuka dan bercahaya. Itu bukan mata boneka atau orang yang dikendalikan edo tensei no jutsu, melainkan mata orang hidup. Sasori masih hidup.

'Pantas saja,' pikirnya. Ia kesulitan mengendalikan Sasori karena ia belum belajar dari Nenek Chiyo, sang master kugutsu untuk mengendalikan makhluk hidup. Keahliannya masih sebatas mengendalikan boneka. Mengendalikan orang hidup lebih sulit dari pada mengendalikan boneka, karena orang hidup punya kehendak sedangkan boneka hanya menurut pada masternya.

'Tapi, kenapa ia melindungiku dan Suna?' pikirnya bingung. "Ah," gumamnya seolah sudah mendapat pencerahan. Dugaannya benar. Hokage memang sudah mengotak-atik Sasori. Ia mungkin menanamkan genjutsu level tingginya hingga membuat Sasori berbalik memihak Suna.

Kankurou tersenyum kecil. Ia bergumam tak jelas. Hokage Konoha memang anti mainstream. Cara pikirnya lain dari pada yang lain. Mereka selalu berfikir di luar kotak sehingga sulit ditebak. Tapi, ini tidak buruk juga. Ini mungkin hukuman yang setimpal untuk Sasori, yakni dijadikan senjata utama desa.

'Brengsek, benar brengsek.' Umpat Kisame dalam hati. 'Kenapa aku harus melawan mantan rekanku sendiri? Ini pasti kerjaannya Shisui,' tebak Kisame tepat sasaran. Sasori levelnya mungkin masih di bawahnya, tapi tidak mudah untuk menjatuhkannya. Sasori sangat ahli dalam kugutsu, dan kugutsunya ada sangat banyak yang bisa ia kendalikan semuanya sekaligus. Sungguh lawan yang merepotkan.

…*****….

Dari Konoha ke Suna butuh waktu sebulan untuk ukuran normal. Jika lari dengan kecepatan tinggi, waktunya bisa diperpendek jadi dua minggu saja. Akan tetapi, jika kau lari dengan kecepatan mengerikan dan hanya mengambil sedikit waktu untuk istirahat, kau hanya butuh waktu seminggu.

Tim Guy mengambil alternatif ketiga. Mereka mengikuti saran Shisui mengingat nada mendesak dari atasan mereka. Mereka bergerak sangat cepat melintasi perbatasan menuju Konoha menuju Suna tanpa istirahat. Mereka baru istirahat saat mereka mendekati padang pasir. Itu pun dilakukan karena terpaksa gara-gara adanya badai pasir yang muncul. Setelahnya, mereka kembali meneruskan perjalanan dengan kecepatan gila-gilaan. Dalam waktu seminggu, mereka sudah sampai Suna.

"Guru Guy berhenti," ujar Neji memberi aba-aba.

Srettt…! Kaki Guy menyeret tanah pasir di bawahnya sebelum benar-benar berhenti, diikuti Lee dan Tenten. "Ada apa?" tanya Guy.

"Ada yang tidak beres di depan. Aku melihat mayat bergelimpangan di pintu gerbang," kata Neji dengan byakugan yang sudah aktif.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya atau teriak Tenten terkejut. Kirain ini hanya kunjungan biasa, kunjungan antar desa aliansi. Ternyata, tidak. Firasat hokage mereka terbukti lebih jitu dari ramalan Mama Laurent atau Nostradamus. Suna memang sedang dalam bahaya. Menyesal dia karena menganggap hokage mereka ehem gila dan parno.

"Kita harus cepat sampai ke Suna, tapi berhati-hatilah. Jangan sampai lengah!" kata Guy memberi aba-aba.

Tim Guy memasuki desa sesuai formasi yang sudah mereka rancang sebelumnya. Guy di depan disusul Lee, Tenten, dan terakhir Neji. Pupil mereka membelalak terkejut menatap seisi desa yang kini tenggelam dalam kubangan air bercampur bau anyir darah. Beberapa mayat shinobi mengambang di atas permukaannya.

"Guru, lihat di sana!" kata Lee menunjuk beberapa orang di atas gedung kazekage.

Tim Guy serentak menatap arah yang ditunjuk Lee. Lagi-lagi, mata mereka membelalak. Di sana, mereka melihat gedung Kazekage hancur. Sisa-sisa pasir Gaara tampak jelas mendarat asal di pagar, dinding, dan atap. Mereka juga melihat bagaimana teriakan nyaring dan kesakitan keluar dari mulut Gaara saat bahunya digigit hiu. Di samping kanan kirinya, bergelimpangan banyak shinobi. Entah hidup entah pingsan.

Tak jauh dari Gaara, Kankurou tengah bertarung dengan makhluk berwajah seperti hiu dibantu Baki, gurunya. Sasori sendiri kini sudah tergeletak di tanah tak bergerak. Di jantungnya tertancap sebilah kunai. Ia sudah mati, kali ini untuk selamanya. Namun, Sasori mati dengan terhormat. Ia mati sebagai seorang shinobi yang melindungi desanya, dan bukan sebagai pengkhianat desa.

Guy melesat ke arah Gaara. Guy lalu menendang hiu itu hingga hancur menjadi serpihan dengan kakinya yang terbakar berwarna merah. Gaara mengerang sebelum ambruk ke lantai. Tenten dengan cekatan memeriksa keadaannya. "Kazekage-sama apa yang terjadi?" tanya Neji yang pertama kali buka suara.

"Kami diserang… arggg…" Jawabnya diantara erangan perih dari obat yang dioleskan Tenten pada bahunya. "…Kisame, member Akatsuki." Lanjutnya.

"Bukankah anda jinchuuriki, kenapa bisa kalah?" tanya Lee ingin tahu.

Mata Gaara menyorot marah, meski tidak lagi seseram waktu ujian Chuunin dulu, karena rasa sakit yang menggerogoti tubuhnya. "Elemennya air dan tidak ada ceritanya pasir bisa mengalahkan air. Kau lihat darah yang mengalir di bahuku ini, kan? Pasirku tidak berfungsi sama sekali. Arrgkkkh *^$%$!" teriak Gaara misuh-misuh saat Tenten dengan kasar membalut lukanya. "Apalagi ia punya pedang yang bisa menghisab cakra. Aku tak ada bedanya dengan warga sipil," curcol Gaara.

"Aku mengerti. Neji dan kau Lee, pastikan Kazekage-sama aman. Tenten kau urus shinobi-shinobi di sini. Selamatkan yang bisa diselamatkan. Aku akan membantu Kankurou dan Baki." Kata Guy memberi intruksi. Guy mengangkat tangan sebelah, memberi tanda diam, saat Lee berniat protes. "Sasaran orang itu pasti Kazekage-sama. Karena itu, kalian harus melindunginya dengan nyawa kalian," ucapnya untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum masuk ke medan pertempuran.

Guy menendang pedang Kisame yang tengah menyerap cakra Baki. Pedang terlepas jauh, tapi bergerak lagi dan kini sudah ada di tangan Kisame kembali. Baki ambruk ditahan Kankurou karena cakranya diserap Samehada separuh lebih. Ia bernafas terengah-engah.

"Hati-hati, ia didekat air. Air adalah keahliannya. Air elemennya," peringat Baki.

"Aku tahu," sahut Guy tenang.

Guy menyerang Kisame dengan taijutsu. Tangan dan kakinya bergerak lincah memasukkan tendangan dan pukulan yang ditangkis Kisame dengan pedangnya atau menghalaunya dengan bergerak ke kanan dan kiri. Tendangan Guy dengan tenaga yang besar berhasil mengenai tubuh Kisame. Kisame terlontar jauh ke belakang dan lalu menghilang ke dalam air.

Pedang Samehada bergerak dalam air dan kembali ke tangan Kisame. Guy mengeluarkan senjata andalannya yakni dua tongkat berukuran kurang lebih 30 cm yang dihubungkan oleh rantai besi. Ia mengayunkan tongkatnya ke kanan dan ke kiri lalu berputar-putar sebelum berlari menyongsong Kisame.

Guy mengarahkan pukulan dan tendangan ke tubuh Kisame yang lagi-lagi berhasil ditangkis dengan mudah. Tongkatnya ia ayunkan ke depan berputar-putar mengincar kepala Kisame. Kisame bergerak ke kanan, kiri, dan sesekali mengayunkan pedangnya untuk menghindari tongkat itu.

Guy melakukan roll depan untuk menghindari Samehada Kisame dan sekaligus masuk ke areal lawan. Kakinya ia ayunkan ke depan dan diterima Samehada. Dari balutan kain putih keluar duri nan tajam. Guy menghentikan kakinya sebelum tertusuk oleh duri itu dan lalu lompat ke belakang.

Kisame mengayunkan Samehadanya ke depan. Guy merundukkan tubuhnya ke bawah untuk menghindari serangan. Ia melompat dan merundukkan tubuhnya untuk menghindari ayunan pedang Samehada yang mengincar kepalanya. Tongkatnya berputar-putar mencari kesempatan untuk membalas. Lalu, muncul gelombang air menyapu Guy-sensei.

Guy menghilang di telan air lalu muncul ke permukaan dan menyerang Kisame. Tongkat dan Samehada mereka saling bertemu dan saling menekan. Akibat energi tekanan itulah, tubuh Kisame dan Guy sama-sama terdorong ke belakang. Keduanya saling menjauhi.

Kisame merapal jutsunya. "Suiton : Suikoudan no jutsu!" rapalnya. Muncullah gelombang air ke atas. Dari gelombang air itu, keluarlah hiu mengerikan menyerang Guy. Kedua alis Guy saling bertemu. Rahangnya mengertak kuat. Ia mengayunkan tongkatnya yang telah ia perkuat cakra untuk menghancurkan hiu Kisame.

Kisame meloncat ke arah Guy. Samehadanya ia ayunkan ke depan yang ditahan Guy dengan tongkatnya. Kisame memukul Guy tanpa ampun hingga tubuhnya jatuh ke dalam air nan dalam. Air masuk dari sela-sela mulut Guy yang terbuka. Tubuh Guy membentur permukaan tanah di bawahnya.

"First Gate : Initial Gate Release!" seru Guy dari dalam air membuka pintu gerbang cakranya. Itu adalah teknik khusus yang diciptakan almarhum ayahnya sebelum tewas yang lalu ia wariskan pada murid kesayangannya, Lee. Guy terus membuka pintu gerbang cakra hingga tingkat 6. Terjadi ledakan energi dari dalam air, membuat air bergolak hebat.

Air itu terbang ke atas bersama batu-batu kecil yang terangkat membentuk tiga pusaran air ke atas. Guy muncul ke permukaan. Kakinya yang diselimuti api merah menyerang Kisame disertai pukulan yang datang beruntun. Dari kejauhan, pertarungan mereka seperti bola-bola api kecil menyerang Kisame. Guy mendapat kesempatan bagus. Ia menyarangkan satu pukulan kuat yang mengenai pipi Kisame hingga Kisame jatuh ke dalam air dan membentuk bunga air nan besar. Guy masuk ke dalam air mengikuti Kisame.

"Sial, dia bahkan mengejarku hingga ke dalam air," gumamnya kesal. 'Baiklah, ini kesempatanku untuk menghabisimu,' pikir Kisame. Ia merapal jutsunya, begitu pula dengan Guy. Keduanya bersiap dengan jutsu andalan masing-masing dan siap bertarung mati-matian.

Guy meledakkan energinya sendiri membentuk monster harimau, sedangkan Kisame membentuk misil hiu raksasa. Harimau vs hiu. Pertarungan sengit mereka akhirnya memasuki tahap akhir.

Kisame tersenyum penuh kemenangan di tempatnya. Teknik ledakan misil hiunya bukan ledakan air biasa, melainkan teknik yang juga berfungsi untuk menyedot cakra target. Semakin kuat teknik musuh, semakin kuat pula tekniknya. Di atas kertas, jelas tekniknya lebih unggul dari teknik lawan.

Monster berbentuk harimau Guy menembus ledakan air hiu Kisame. Pupil Kisame membesar. "Apa?" gumamnya terkejut. 'Ini tidak mungkin,' pikirnya heran. Tekniknya menelan serangan Guy, tapi hiunya tidak bertambah besar sedikitpun. 'Cakranya tidak terserap? Apa mungkin ledakan energinya berasal dari sesuatu yang lain,' batin Kisame cemas. Belum pernah ia mengalami ini. Ini kali pertamanya.

"Raungan masa mudaku," teriak Guy tidak nyambung. Ledakan energi Guy sangat besar dan berhasil menghantam tubuh Kisame dan menghancurkan semua wujud hiunya. Ledakan energi itu menghilang. Tampak Guy berdiri di atas tubuh Kisame yang berbaring telentang tak berdaya. Air yang tadi menenggelamkan Suna pun menghilang.

"Jangan bergerak!" kata Guy masih dengan mata putihnya.

"Serangan itu bukan ledakan cakra kan? Dan, aura biru itu…" kata Kisame terbata-bata menahan sesak di dada.

"Teknik afternoon tiger adalah gerakan perang bukan teknik ninja. Pukulan yang sangat cepat yang memfokuskan tekanan udara yang sangat kuat ke satu titik, lalu meledakkan tekanannya dengan instan," jelas Guy. "Aura ini bukan cakra. Ini adalah aura saat aku membuka gerbang tujuh, mengucurkan keringat yang bersinar di setiap inci tubuhku yang akan segera menguap karena energi panas," tambahnya.

"Tak ku sangka. Aku kira ini bersinar karena ledakan cakra. Ini pertarungan ketiga kita, dan kau masih belum mengingat namaku. CIh, menyebalkan. Tak ku sangka aku kalah dari pria berwajah idiot sepertimu," maki atau puji Kisame tidak jelas.

Guy tak berkata apa-apa. Kisame mencoba menggerakkan tangannya. Guy menendang perut Kisame dan membuatnya muntah darah. "Aku bilang jangan bergerak!" hardik Guy kasar. Kisame memberontak hebat. "Kau ini tak tahu kapan waktunya menyerah, ya?" umpat Guy jengkel.

Kisame membelakanginya acuh. Ia merapal jutsu membentuk penjara air. "Tangkap dia hidup-hidup. Kita akan mendapat banyak informasi darinya," kata Baki yang sudah pulih staminanya. "Aku tahu," balas Guy. Guy masuk ke dalam penjara air. 'Dinding air ini memblok seranganku,' pikirnya.

Kisame dalam gumpalan air mensumon hiu. Kisame yang cakranya sudah menipis batuk darah. 'Sepertinya inilah akhir hidupku. Tidak terlalu mengesankan,' pikirnya teringat pada percakapannya dengan Itachi saat mereka bertarung sebagai dua orang musuh. Hiu yang disumon oleh Kisame lalu memakan tubuh Kisame. Gumpalan air itu lalu berubah menjadi darah dan hancur tak bersisa.

Semua orang terkejut. "Dia membuat summonnya sendiri memakannya? Dia terlalu lemah," gerutu Kankurou dengan tindakan bunuh diri Kisame.

"Tidak, sebaliknya dia mati dengan penuh kehormatan. Dia lebih memilih mati daripada membocorkan rahasia. Itulah inti hidup seorang shinobi selalu menjaga rahasia dengan nyawa sebagai taruhannya," kata Guy menjelaskan. "Hoshikage Kisame. Aku akan selalu mengingat namamu. Kau adalah lawan yang layak dan sepadan, sama seperti Kakashi, rivalku," pujinya.

"BTW, kenapa kalian bisa di sini?" tanya Kankurou dengan wajah heran pada tim Guy saat mereka istirahat di tempat yang masih utuh aka gedung Kazekage berkat pasir Gaara. Ia merasakan lelah yang amat sangat. Ia bertempur hampir seharian penuh dan nyaris tanpa jeda untuk melindungi desa dan Kazekage.

Guy tersenyum bodoh, memamerkan giginya yang putih cling pada shinobi-shinobi Suna. "Kami diperintah hokage-sama ke sini. Ia mengirimkan surat ini untuk Kazekage," kata Guy sambil mengulurkan gulungan surat pada Gaara.

Gaara membukanya dengan tenang. Ia jauh lebih tenang setelah darah tak lagi menetes dari tubuhnya. Fungsi pertahanan pasirnya sudah kembali setelah air Kisame menghilang. Sel-sel tubuhnya yang rusak sudah meregenerasi membuat lukanya menutup kembali. Dengan kata lain, Gaara sudah pulih seperti sedia kala.

"Aku mengerti dan terima kasih. Aku akan ikut kalian ke Konoha setelah perbaikan di desa selesai," kata Gaara mengambil keputusan dan mengulurkan gulungan itu ke Baki dan Kankurou untuk dibaca.

"Hm," gumam Neji tidak begitu senang. Ia tak begitu banyak berperan untuk misi kali ini.

Akhirnya, berakhir sudah episode invasi Suna oleh Kisame member Akatsuki. Sekarang saatnya mereka memulihkan keadaan. Pertama, mereka merawat korban luka, lalu menguburkan korban tewas. Awalnya ada perdebatan sengit untuk Sasori. Untuk semua kejahatannya, tetua berniat mencoret namanya sebagai pahlawan desa. Tapi, karena ia ikut membantu mempertahankan Suna, Sasori mendapat nama baiknya kembali. Namanya ikut tercatat dalam tugu para pahlawan Suna.

Selanjutnya, proses perbaikan desa Suna yang porak poranda karena invasi. Tim Guy membantu Suna mendirikan tenda darurat dan fasilitas-fasilitas umum yang mendesak seperti rumah sakit, sekolah, dan lain-lain. Setelah Suna pulih yang kira-kira makan waktu hingga sebulan lebih, tim Guy kembali ke Konoha disertai Gaara, Kazekage mereka.

…******…

Shisui menatap puas laporan hasil misi tim Guy. Ia tak salah mengirim tim Guy ke Suna untuk menyelamatkan Gaara. Guy memang sesuai dengan prediksinya, sangat tangguh hingga bisa mengalahkan member Akatsuki seorang diri saja. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas meja. Matanya melirik Naruto yang kini sudah tiba di Konoha. Lalu, beralih pada Gaara dan kakak-kakaknya.

"Dari tim inteligenku, aku mendapat info jika Akatsuki sudah mulai mengumpulkan bijuu," kata Shisui membuka suara.

"Eh," pekik Naruto terkejut. Ia menutup mulutnya. Safirnya tampak berkaca-kaca. "Ap-apakah Utakata termasuk di dalamnya?" tanya Naruto. Shisui terdiam. Wajahnya tetap datar tak bergeming. Tapi, Naruto tidak tertipu. Shisui tidak setenang biasanya. Oniksnya hari ini tampak lebih berkabut dan wajahnya sedikit lebih sendu. "Di-d-dia selamat, kan?" desak Naruto.

Shisui kembali diam. Ia melengos, enggan menatap Naruto. Sedikit banyak ia tahu mengenai persahabatan antara Naruto dengan jinchuuriki Rokubi. "Aku mengerti," kata Naruto lirih. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat, menahan sesak dalam dadanya. Gaara dengan penuh simpatik menepuk-nepuk punggungnya halus, menghibur sahabatnya. "Gaara dan juga kakak-kakakmu bisa tinggal di apartemen Naruto sementara waktu. Untuk selanjutnya, aku akan mengadakan rapat dengan para petinggi klan dan tetua," kata Shisui tenang.

"Hai'k!"

Naruto pun keluar dari ruangan hokage diikuti Gaara dan kakak-kakaknya. Mereka berjalan ke apartemen Naruto dalam keheningan. Naruto berubah jadi lebih pendiam. Mungkin, ia terlalu sedih dengan kabar kematian Utakata. Ia menyesal kenapa tidak lebih keras lagi memaksa sahabatnya itu untuk segera kembali ke desa. Ia justru membiarkan sahabatnya keluyuran sendirian hingga Akatsuki dengan mudah menangkapnya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Ayolah bicara! Biasanya kau ini berisik," kata Kankurou.

"DIAM!" bentak Naruto dengan pikiran kalut.

Kankurou terdiam. Ia memang bukanlah seorang pencipta mood. Ia malah lebih sering menarik diri dari pergaulan. Tapi, ia juga tidak senang menghabiskan waktu dengan orang yang suasana hatinya sangat gloommy seperti Naruto. "Apa menurutmu ia masih ada harapan?" tanya Kankurou.

Naruto menatap Kankurou. Sungguh-sungguh menatap. "Apa?" tanya Kankurou risih. "Ku pikir untuk mengeluarkan bijuu dari jinchuurikinya bukanlah perkara mudah. Ada syarat-syaratnya kan? Dan, lagi dimana Akatsuki sialan itu menyimpan para bijuu itu?"

Naruto diam. Ia mencerna pertanyaan Kankurou. Kankurou benar. Mengeluarkan bijuu dari jinchuuriki mungkin bukan perkara sulit, mengingat para jinchuurikinya udah pada gedhe, malah ada yang sudah kakek-kakek. Tapi, meleburnya menjadi satu untuk proyek mata bulan, bukanlah perkara mudah. Naruto tak percaya jika bijuu-bijuu itu diekstrak dengan acak. Pasti berurutan dari yang ekor satu sampai ekor Sembilan. Untuk urusan membuat sayur saja urut, masak urusan genting seperti ini dilakukan acak?

Naruto untuk pertama kalinya tersenyum. Ada harapan tumbuh dalam hatinya, jika sahabatnya mungkin masih bisa diselamatkan, selama Gaara baik-baik saja. Ia berjanji akan menjaga Gaara, meski nyawa taruhannya. "Hey, kalian lapar kan? Ayo segera pulang. Aku akan memasak sayur kari dan gyudon untuk kalian,"

"Kau demam ya? Tadi sedih, sekarang kok malah mikir makanan," tegur Kankurou.

"Mau apa tidak? Kalau tidak ya sudah. Silahkan saja nikmati ramen dingin kalian," ejek Naruto sambil bergegas pulang.

Kankurou, Temari dan Gaara mengikuti Naruto di belakangnya. Diam-diam Kankurou tersenyum kecil. Hatinya lega. Naruto yang akan jadi induk semangnya sementara waktu sudah kembali ceria dan suasananya tidak lagi muram seperti tadi.

Malamnya, Shisui mengumpulkan para ketua klan, ketua anbu, dan tetua di aula. "Aku mendapat kabar jika Akatsuki sudah mulai menangkap para bijuu. Dengan tertangkapnya 7 bijuu, kini tinggal tersisa Ichibi dan Kyuubi. Aku mengumpulkan kalian ke sini untuk membahas bagaimana caranya melindungi Ichibi dari Akatsuki. Jangan sampai ia jatuh ke tangan Akatsuki," kata Shisui berwibawa.

"Kenapa kita harus membahayakan Konoha demi Ichibi yang bukan berasal dari desa kita?" tanya Koharu, salah satu tetua Konoha terdengar egois.

"Tidaklah penting Ichibi dari Konoha atau bukan, kita tetap harus melindunginya. Karena, jika Ichibi sampai tertangkap…" Shisui mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh shinobi pemimpin klan dan shinobi elit Konoha lainnya. "..sebaiknya kita ucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia damai dan mengucapkan selamat datang pada dunia penuh kekacauan." Lanjutnya.

"Aku tak mengerti. Memang apa hubungannya?" tanya Hayate menyuarakan kebingungannya.

"Setelah mereka menangkap Ichibi, mereka akan melebur semua bijuu menjadi satu dan membentuk Juubi. Juubi inilah yang akan digunakan sebagai senjata untuk menghancurkan seluruh desa ninja yang tak mau tunduk pada mereka,"

"Tapi, Kyuubi sudah mati. Kita semua tahu itu. Tidak mungkin ini bisa terwujud," balas Fugaku.

"Mereka tak akan percaya,"

"Kenapa tidak?" kejar Fugaku.

"Karena memang Kyuubi tidak mati,"

Ruangan yang tadi tenang kini berdengung seperti lebah. Mereka saling berdebat dengan kawannya masing-masing. "Tapi…"

"Kyuubi masih hidup di dalam tubuh Yondaime. Mereka hanya perlu menghidupkan kembali Yondaime untuk menangkap Kyuubi. Dan, sialnya tubuh Yondaime sudah ada di tangan mereka saat terjadi invasi Oto-Suna beberapa tahun silam. Begitu pula Orochimaru, satu-satunya shinobi yang bisa jutsu edo tensei. Dengan kata lain, Kyuubi sudah ada di tangan mereka," kata Shisui sedikit berbohong. "Harapan kita tinggal pada Ichibi," tambah Shisui.

Ruangan itu kembali berdengung. Mereka saling berdiskusi sebelum mengambil keputusan. Meski kondisinya sangat buruk, masih ada harapan tumbuh dalam hati mereka. "Kita harus merancang tempat persembunyian jinchuriki Ichibi dan melindunginya habis-habisan. Aku akan meminta bantuan Suna dan Kiri, sekutu kita," kata Shisui.

"Apa itu cukup?" tanya Koharu berfikir politis. "Seharusnya kau membuat surat untuk kelima lima desa besar ninja yang berisi permintaan untuk melakuan pertemuan lima kage membahas situasi genting ini," usulnya cerdas.

Shisui mengangguk puas. "Kau benar. Aku akan mengirimkan surat pada mereka," katanya mengambil keputusan.

Rapat selesai. Semua shinobi bubar dan kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Ekspresi cemas menghiasi wajah-wajah mereka, namun mereka berusaha menyembunyikannya agar keluarganya tidak cemas.

To be Continue

Maaf jika penangkapan bijuu-bijuunya tidak dipaparkan secara jelas. Dan, maaf pula jika updatenya lama. Ai berkali-kali mengalami writer deadlock, tidak mood untuk ngelanjutin fic. Terakhir, mohon KRISANNYA…. Ai tunggu.


	12. Chapter 12

**Not Mainstream**

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Adventure dan Family

Rating : T

WARNING : No YAOI, No shounen ai, murni straight, bertebaran typo, gaje, smart_Naru, Canon dan bashing beberapa chara.

Author Note : Maaf jika updatenya molor pakai banget. Feelnya ilang. Alurnya juga lupa nyimpannya dimana, jadi aku bikin alur yang baru. Endingnya sedikit melenceng dari alur awal yang Ai buat. Chapter 11 ada sedikit perbaikan, karena ada yang ganjil.

 **Kan banyak member Akatsuki yang tewas, kok bisa ngumpulin bijuu?**

Saat proses pengumpulan bijuu, member Akatsuki yang tewas baru Deidara. Hidan dan Kakuzu tewas setelah berhasil menangkap jinchuuriki Nibi. Kisame tewas setelah gagal menangkap jinchuuriki Ichibi, tapi Sanbi, Gobi dan Yonbi berhasil ia tangkap. Sedangkan, Tobi, Konan dan Nagato masing-masing sukses dengan misinya masing-masing. Tinggal Ichibi dan Kyuubi yang belum.

 **Alurnya terlalu cepat seperti shinkansen di Jepang?**

Menurutku tidak. Malah menurut rencana awal, setelah Minato mati, Ai mau langsung lompat saat Naruto berumur 16 tahun dan Gaara sudah ditangkap. Tapi, Ai ubah di tengah jalan karena Ai pikir nanti feel friendship antara SasuNaru, ItaShisuiKakashi jadi kurang terlihat. Dan, yang utama kegeniusan Shisui dalam memerintah Konoha nanti malah tidak terekspos. Padahal kan itu salah satu sisi menarik dari fanfic ini.

Terima kasih Ai ucapkan untuk para reader yang telah berkenan meninggalkan jejak di kotak review, memfollow, dan memfav fic gaje ini yang tidak bisa Ai sebutkan satu per satu. Maaf Ai tidak bisa membalas semuanya. Arigatou Gozaimasu. /(_)\

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Chapter** **Twelve**

 **Teror Akatsuki**

Di Markas Akatsuki

"Kisame sudah tewas," kata Zetsu. "Ia mati dimakan hiu summonnya sendiri karena tak ingin rahasia kita bocor ke tangan musuh," Laporan lebih lengkapnya.

"Jadi, ia gagal menangkap Ichibi?" simpul Pain.

"Ya dan jinchuuriki Ichibi sekarang sudah tidak tinggal di Suna, melainkan di Konoha."

"Konoha? Kenapa ia justru tinggal di Konoha? Bukannya ia seorang kazekage?" tanya Konan pada Zetsu.

"Itu salah satu isi perjanjian damai Suna-Konoha pasca Suna gagal menginvasi Konoha 4 tahun yang lalu. Gaara sebagai jinchuuriki Ichibi jadi jaminannya. Dengan kata lain, Gaara adalah tawanan perang Konoha."

"Cerdik seperti biasanya," komentar Konan.

"Tentu saja. Kalau tidak cerdik, tidak mungkin ia terpilih sebagai hokage." Celetuk Tobi. Pain, Konan dan Zetsu refleks menoleh padanya. "Apa?" tanya Tobi begitu menyadari tatapan penuh arti para partner crimenya.

Ketiganya melengos, pura-pura tidak dengar. "Bukan apa-apa," jawab Pain akhirnya, mewakili Konan dan Zetsu.

Meski bilang tidak apa-apa, sebetulnya dalam hati mereka ada apa-apanya. 'Aku tidak salah dengar kan tadi? Tobi kok terdengar cemburu ya? Jangan-jangan si Tobi ini memiliki obsesi menjadi hokage? Terus, karena tidak kesampaian, visi hidupnya pun beralih jadi si pembenci hokage no 1.' Tuduh mereka dalam hati.

Dari semua hokage yang pernah memerintah Konoha, Tobi sukses membuat masalah dengan 3 diantaranya. Yang satu dipaksa mati (Yondaime hokage), satunya lagi diadu domba dengan rekan setimnya hingga tewas (Sandaime hokage), sisanya dibuat sekarat (Godaime hokage). Itu prestasi yang luar biasa. Belum ada lho yang bisa menyamai prestasi Tobi. Madara mah kalah. Danzo? Ugh lewat dech. Orochimaru? Ups maaf, di fanfic ini ia tidak punya masalah dengan Konoha.

BTS (Back To Story), abaikan yang tadi.

"Jadi? Kita kembali ke rencana awal? Menginvasi Konoha? Lagi?" Pain yang bicara. Nada suaranya terdengar datar. Tak ada rasa takut sedikit pun. Ia tak perduli dengan Konoha. Ia tak perduli dengan Uchiha. Uchiha yang manapun. Dan, jelas ia tak perduli dengan anak mendiang Yondaime yang kini naik pangkat jadi saudara seperguruannya, sama-sama murid Jiraiya.

Memang, apanya yang harus ia takuti dari Uchiha? Ia punya rinnegan, doujutsu yang levelnya lebih tinggi dari sharingannya Uchiha. Ia sudah setengah jalan menjadi Rikudou Sennin yang kedua. Selain itu, di sini pun ada Uchiha. Tinggal suruh Uchiha ini saja yang maju. Dia kan kuat. Ia tercatat berhasil membunuh hampir semua pemakai sharingan yang rerata sudah jounin dan Chuunin, mengendalikan Kyuubi, meratakan separuh Konoha, dan hal-hal keji lainnya. Kurang apalagi coba?

"Itu tidak perlu," tukas Tobi. "Aku tahu kita mampu, tapi ongkos yang harus kita bayar tidak setimpal dengan hasilnya. Ingat! Tugas kita bukan hanya menangkap para jinchuuriki, tapi juga mengekstrak bijuunya ke dalam Gedomazo. Itu bukan tugas mudah, khususnya dengan anggota yang hanya berjumlah empat orang." Tambahnya saat Pain berniat membantah.

'Masuk akal,' pikir Konan. Ia juga tak mau kondisi Nagato kian parah karena memaksakan diri. "Lalu? Apa rencanamu?" tanya Konan.

"Kendalikan para tetua Suna dan lalu paksa Gaara untuk kembali ke Suna," Tobi membeberkan rencananya.

"Kita pernah melakukan cara yang sama dan gagal." Tolak Pain menekankan pada kata sama dan gagal.

"Gunakan otakmu, Pain! Timingnya kali ini tepat, bersamaan dengan undangan pertemuan kelima kage. Suna punya alasan bagus untuk memanggil Gaara kembali, karena Gaara mewakili Suna secara politis di dunia luar. Ia tidak bisa nebeng Konoha begitu saja, meski mereka sudah menjalin aliansi." Cetus Tobi agak kesal dengan ketulalitan Pain. 'Mungkin otaknya sudah rusak. Maklum sudah tua bangka. Sekarat pula.' Hinanya dalam hati.

Pain berfikir. Tobi ada benarnya. Dengan cara ini, mangsa bisa ditangkap lebih mudah tanpa harus menarik perhatian yang tidak perlu. Dengan demikian, mereka punya waktu lebih longgar untuk mengekstrak para bijuu yang sudah mereka tangkap. Kalaupun ketahuan, saat itu semuanya sudah sangat terlambat. "Nice idea," puji Pain.

"Aku Uchiha," kata Tobi seakan itu menjawab semuanya.

Pain dan Konan mendengus dalam hati. 'Dasar penjahat megalomaniak. Di saat begini pun, ia masih saja membanggakan klannya,' pikir keduanya sebal.

Ketiganya lalu menghilang dari ruang pertemuan, pergi ke ruangan-ruangan pribadi milik mereka. Pain istirahat karena Nagato yang mengendalikannya memilih untuk istirahat. Ia butuh istirahat untuk memulihkan stamina dan cakranya. Konan dan Zetsu memeriksa persiapan untuk ritual pengekstrakan para bijuu. Tobi? Ia sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk menggenjutsu para shinobi Suna.

 **SKIP TIME**

Di saat Akatsuki sedang merencanakan penangkapan Ichibi, di apartemennya yang sempit, Naruto tengah kedatangan tamu istimewa yakni Fukatsu-sama, tetua katak dari gunung Myoboku.

"Ada apa kakek ke sini?" tanya Naruto ramah sambil menyuguhkan segelas teh padanya. Gaara dan kedua saudaranya memilih menyingkir sementara waktu untuk memberikan privasi pada Naruto dan tamunya.

Fukatsu memberikan Naruto sebuah gulungan surat. Naruto menerimanya, menimang-nimangnya dengan tatapan penuh tertarik. "Minato memintaku memberikan surat ini padamu begitu terhembus kabar jinchuuriki Ichibi dari Suna diculik. Tapi, ku pikir ada baiknya aku menyerahkan gulungan ini lebih awal karena sudah ada beberapa bijuu yang ditangkap oleh Akatsuki." jelasnya.

Naruto tersentak, baru teringat pesan mendiang ayahnya. Kalau Fukatsu-sama tidak datang hari ini, ia pasti sudah melupakannya. "Aku mengerti dan terima kasih."

"Sama-sama, Naruto. Aku pergi dulu. Terima kasih banyak untuk suguhannya. Lain kali aku yang akan menjamumu,"

Tubuh Naruto mengejang kaku, seakan tersengat arus listrik pendek, membayangkan dirinya dijamu sang tetua katak dengan menu yang euwww dijamin membuat perutnya mual. Refleks, ia menelan ludahnya. Naruto tersenyum canggung, untuk menutupi isi hatinya. "Err.. itu tidak perlu." Kata Naruto membuat kerutan di wajah sang tetua katak itu bertambah. "Maksudku, terima kasih untuk undangannya," tambahnya dengan terburu-buru.

"Aku tahu." Kata Fukatsu-sama sebelum menghilang bersama Gamabunta yang mengawalnya.

Naruto mengusap dahinya yang dipenuhi keringat dingin. "Fiuhh selamat. Tadi nyaris saja," gumamnya sambil menghela nafas lega. Ia bukannya tidak suka dengan keramah tamahan sang guru, tetapi ia ngeri dengan menu jamuannya nanti. Ia tidak mau makan campuran belatung, ulat bulu dan sejenisnya. Tidak lagi. Setahun selama pelatihan Sage mode katak di gunung Myoboku sudah ia anggap cukup. Naruto lalu membuka gulungan surat dari mendiang ayahnya dan membaca isinya.

"Ada apa? Apa yang diinginkan tetua katak itu?" tanya Kankurou begitu ia memasuki ruangan dan Naruto sudah memusnahkan suratnya.

"Ooh, ia ingin mengajakku berlatih,"

Dahi Kankurou mengerut samar. "Lagi? Bukannya kau baru saja kembali setelah menjalani pelatihan berat bersama mereka?"

"Sebetulnya pelatihanku belum selesai. Jiraiya-sensei tiba-tiba memanggilku dan memintaku membantunya,"

"Ooh. Jadi? Kau akan pergi?" Nada suaranya terdengar kecewa.

Naruto mengulum senyum. "Iya. Maaf."

"Tidak usah minta maaf. Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Hanya canggung. Soalnya, aku ini tipe orang yang sulit bersosialisasi." Kankurou beralasan. "Tapi, aku bisa mengatasinya." Hiburnya membesarkan hati Naruto. "Ku rasa," imbuhnya sedikit menegasikan kalimat sebelumnya.

Naruto kembali tersenyum canggung, tidak enak hati pada Kankurou dan saudaranya. Secara tidak langsung kan, ia ngusir mereka dari rumahnya. "Aku akan berangkat besok."

"Hm." Gumam Kankurou. Ia tak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Ramah tamah salah satu kelebihannya.

Naruto semakin tidak enak hati. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sekedar untuk mengusir kecanggungan. "Kau bisa tinggal di sini selama kau di Konoha. Anggap saja rumah sendiri,"

"Hm.." Lagi-lagi, Kankurou hanya bergumam.

Naruto kian dibebani rasa bersalah. Ia pun mengambil sesuatu yang tersimpan di balik bajunya. Itu adalah sebuah kalung yang terbuat dari campuran besi dan tembaga. Sebuah botol kecil terhubung dengan rantai kalung, sebagai pengganti liontin. "Ambillah ini!" katanya dan meletakkannya pada telapak tangan Kankurou.

Alis Kankurou mencuat ke atas, bertanya dalam bahasa isyarat. "Ini adalah nectar bunga lily. Kemampuannya sangat luar biasa. Ia bisa mengobati berbagai macam luka dan menawarkan segala jenis racun. Konon, ia bahkan bisa memanggil jiwa yang pergi melintasi sungai Yamatai. Karena itulah, bunga ini dinamakan bunga keabadian. Banyak yang berlomba-lomba ingin mendapatkannya."

Kankurou melotot karena terkejut. Mulutnya terperangah tidak percaya. Masak Naruto memberikan benda seberharga itu padanya, sosok yang masih asing dalam hidup Naruto. Ia mengulurkan benda itu lagi pada Naruto, begitu ia berhasil menguasai dirinya sendiri. "Aku tak bisa menerimanya. Aku tak pantas menerima ini, Naruto,"

"Justru karena ini berharga, makanya itu aku memberikan ini padamu." Naruto tetap bersikukuh menyerahkan nectar itu pada Kankurou. Sebaliknya, Konkurou pun bersikukuh menolaknya. "Anggap saja sebagai tanda persahabatan." Rayunya.

"Kenapa kau memberikannya padaku? Aku ini bukan sahabat karibmu. Aku hanyalah orang asing. Aku bahkan berasal dari Suna, desa yang pernah menginvasi desamu. Dengan kata lain, aku ini musuhmu," katanya mencoba mengelak.

"Karena aku ingin dan aku mau kau memilikinya. Ku mohon simpanlah. Suatu saat nanti, benda ini pasti berguna untukmu dan kau akan bersyukur karena memilikinya. Please?" Kankurou dengan keras kepala menggelengkan kepalanya. "Anggap saja sebagai tanda persahabatan kita,"

"Terserah kaulah," ujar Kankurou pasrah, akhirnya mengalah. "Sebagai gantinya, terimalah ini. Ini tidaklah seberharga milikmu, tapi ini barang kesayanganku," katanya lagi sambil memberikan sebuah kantung berisi entah apa, tapi baunya harum sekali dan Naruto merasa damai setelah menghirupnya. "Ini buatan mendiang ibuku untukku beberapa minggu sebelum beliau meninggal,"

"K-k-k..?"

Entah apa yang mau dikatakan Naruto, tapi Kankurou sudah memotongnya. "Aku tidak menerima penolakan," Ia tersenyum lebar, sangat lebar untuk ukurannya. Maklum, Kankurou ini bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah tersenyum, khususnya pada orang yang masih asing dan baru dikenalnya seperti Naruto. "Sekarang kita impas," imbuhnya berpuas diri.

Naruto tersenyum dan menyimpang kantung pemberian Kankorau dalam kantung serba gunanya, tanda mata dari sahabat barunya.

 **Sebulan kemudian, usai Naruto pergi pulau Kura-kura untuk berlatih, Gaara dan dua orang saudaranya kembali ke Suna**

Gaara, Temari, dan Kankurou tiba di Suna dengan selamat. Tak ada halangan yang berarti seperti yang dikhawatirkan Shisui. Sebelumnya, Shisui sempat menolak permintaan mereka saat mereka minta ijin kembali ke Suna untuk keperluan pertemuan kelima kage nanti. Ia takut rombongan Gaara dihadang oleh Akatsuki dalam perjalanan pulang ke Suna. Namun, pihak Suna ngotot. Shisui akhirnya mengalah dengan catatan Gaara harus dikawal ketat. Karena itulah, ia mengirim tim 10 untuk mengawalnya.

Gaara menyuruh tim 10 yang dipimpin oleh Maito Guy ini beristirahat di rumahnya. Ia dan kedua saudaranya sendiri akan langsung ke kantor untuk pertemuan penting dengan para anggota dewan. Ketiganya hanya punya waktu 30 menit untuk beristirahat sebelum rapat.

Begitu sampai di rumah Gaara, Neji langsung ambruk di atas ranjang karena kelelahan. Badai gurun yang berlangsung selama seminggu penuh telah membuat staminanya drop. Begitu pula dengan Tenten. Maito Guy sendiri memilih duduk sambil menikmati secangkir teh hangat. Ia pun sama kelelahannya dengan Neji dan Tenten. Hanya Lee yang masih bersemangat.

Dengan semangat, Lee memulai petualangannya. Ia berkeliling, mengamati aktivitas sehari-hari penduduk Suna. Tidak ada yang aneh. Mereka beraktivitas seperti biasanya. Ada yang berjual beli, ada yang ngobrol dengan teman dan tetangga, dan ada yang mengantar anaknya ke sekolah. Hanya saja, entah mengapa, instingnya mengatakan ada yang aneh. Ada yang berbeda dengan mereka. Namun, Lee menepisnya dan kembali melanjutkan acara jalan-jalan santainya.

Saat Lee berbelok, diantara dua rumah penduduk Suna yang lumayan sepi, ia disergap seseorang. Karena terkejut dan tidak siap, ia berhasil diringkus dengan mudah. Lee tidak memberikan perlawanan yang berarti. Lalu, ia dimasukkan ke dalam karung terigu oleh seseorang dalam kondisi pingsan.

Nasib Neji, Tenten, dan Guy tidak lebih baik. Byakugannya memang sempat memberinya peringatan awal. Namun, dengan staminanya yang kurang, ia pun berhasil dilumpuhkan menyusul Tenten yang sudah terkapar di lantai tidak berdaya. Guy guru mereka sempat melawan. Namun, ia pun kalah karena kalah jumlah dan kalah persiapan. Tim 10 berhasil ditekuk.

Gaara resah di atas kursinya. Jadenya menatap resah pada pemandangan desa di bawah kantornya. Feelingnya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang buruk yang menimpa pada rakyatnya. Tepat saat para petinggi dan tetua datang di ruang rapatlah, ia baru menyadari apa yang salah. 'Sial,' batinnya dalam hati.

Gaara lari dari kejaran. Ia bukannya takut kalah, namun karena tak ingin membuat rakyatnya (penduduk sipil juga bergabung dengan para shinobi untuk mengejar Gaara) terluka. Selama ini, ia berlatih agar jadi shinobi yang kuat untuk melindungi Suna. Tapi kini, hari ini, kemampuannya justru ia gunakan untuk bertarung dengan shinobi-shinobi dari desanya sendiri. Ini miris.

Dalam satu lirikan, ia berhasil melihat kedua kakaknya yang mulai kepayahan dikepung oleh puluhan orang. Meski demikian, keduanya tetap bertahan, berusaha untuk hanya melumpuhkan karen bagaimana pun lawan mereka adalah penduduk Suna sendiri. Lalu, ia mendengar teriakan kakak laki-lakinya sebelum tersungkur, ambruk ke tanah dengan bersimbah darah. Di tempat lain, kakak perempuannya pun berhasil dibekuk dan akan dibunuh dengan kunai oleh shinobi berambut panjang sebahu berwarna Cokelat gelap. Gaara dengan pasirnya mati-matian melindungi kakaknya. Temari selamat, tapi dia tidak.

Terlalu sibuk melindungi kedua kakaknya, membuatnya lengah. Salah satu shinobi Suna berhasil menikam punggung Gaara dengan kunai hingga terbenam sepenuhnya. Tidak sampai membuat Gaara mati, namun merobohkan pertahanan absolute Gaara. Ia kini dikepung dari segala penjuru. Gaara terengah-engah menahan sakit. Wajahnya memperlihatkan kesedihan yang amat dalam, memikirkan nasib kedua kakaknya dan penduduk Suna sepeninggalnya.

Dengan sisa-sisa cakarnya, ia berusaha menyelamatkan kedua kakaknya. Lalu, muncullah bayangan hitam, membawa kedua kakaknya pergi. Tak ada satu pun yang menyadarinya selain Gaara, karena perhatian mereka sepenuhnya terfokus pada Gaara. Harapan membuncah dalam dadanya. "Kankurou-nii. Temari-nee. Bertahanlah! Kalian harus selamat. Harus…" katanya sebelum kesadaran meninggalkannya.

Begitu Gaara ambruk, sebuah makhluk, hasil persilangan antara manusia dengan tanaman Venus, ups sorry maksudnya Zetsu muncul dari dalam tanah. Ia berjalan perlahan seperti cacing yang sedang merayap, mendekati Gaara. Ia lalu membawa tubuh Gaara yang sudah tak sadarkan diri pergi dan membiarkan para penduduk Suna tetap dalam kondisi linglung seperti boneka.

 **SKIP TIME**

Di saat Gaara ditangkap Akatsuki, Naruto sedang berlatih di Pulau Kura-Kura. Sebelumnya, ia meminta ijin terlebih dahulu pada pihak Kumogakure agar tak dianggap sebagai penyusup atau mata-mata. Kumogakure bersedia memberi ijin, dengan barter informasi tentang Akatsuki yang telah menangkap jinchuuriki Hachibi dari Kumogakure yang juga merupakan adik angkat Raikage saat itu.

Dalam berlatih, Naruto tidak seorang diri. Ia ditemani oleh Yamato, satu-satunya shinobi Konoha yang punya elemen kayu serta Jiraiya, guru Naruto sendiri. Naruto sudah memberitahu Shisui mengenai jati dirinya, karena itulah ia menyertakan Yamato sebagai anggota rombongan. Yamato akan bertindak jika Naruto kehilangan kendali, sedangkan Jiraiya yang akan membimbingnya selama latihan.

Naruto berlatih sesuai dengan menu latihan yang diberikan ayahnya dalam lembaran suratnya. Awalnya, Naruto harus bisa melewati Air Terjun Kebenaran yang menutupi kuil tempat ia akan melatih Bijuu-modenya nanti. Ia bermeditasi berhari-hari di tempat itu hingga dua minggu penuh di atas sebuah batu yang menyembul di atas genangan air dan menghadap langsung pada air terjun itu. Saat bermeditasi itulah, Naruto bertemu dengan Dark Naruto, sosok yang mempresentasikan sisi jahat atau gelap yang ada dalam diri Naruto.

Naruto berusaha keras mengalahkan Dark Naruto, karena itu adalah syarat mutlak untuk bisa mengendalikan Bijuu. Itu bukan perkara mudah. Konon, mengalahkan diri sendiri, tabiat dan sifat jelek kita sendiri itu lebih sulit daripada mengalahkan musuh manapun, karena lawan kita ya kita sendiri. Dark Naruto memiliki teknik yang sama dengannya. Bedanya hanya pada emosinya saja. Jika Naruto gabungan emosi positif dan negatif, sedangkan Dark Naruto hanya memiliki emosi negative saja. Namun, akhirnya dengan hati yang lapang, menerima keberadaan Dark Naruto dan menghargai eksistensinya, Naruto berhasil juga mengalahkannya.

Sekarang, Naruto masuk dalam tahapan selanjutnya, yakni bertarung dengan Kyuubi. Naruto masuk ke dalam ruangan di balik air terjun Kebenaran. Deretan patung tanpa kepala menyapa indera penglihatannya, begitu ia menapakkan kakinya ke dalam kuil, membuat bulu halus di tengakuknya meremang. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, 'Kenapa patung-patung itu tanpa kepala?'

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menepis segala prasangka buruk yang membebani pikirannya. 'Apapun yang terjadi, ia harus bisa menguasai Bijuu-mode,' tekadnya bulat. Naruto berjalan lurus, menghiraukan patung-patung yang membuat nyalinya menciut dan sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ada sebuah patung kepala dengan mulut terbuka lebar menempel di dinding.

"Masukkan kepalamu ke dalam patung itu, Naruto!" kata Jiraiya memberinya intruksi.

Naruto melongok masuk ke dalam mulut patung itu. Di sana ia melihat sebuah tombol. Ia menekannya dan lalu dinding di belakangnya terbuka. Naruto, Jiraiya, dan Yamato masuk ke dalam ruangan tersembunyi itu. Mata Naruto nanar, menatap dinding bercat aneh, campuran putih, krem seperti awan yang melayang-layang di udara, kadang-kadang agak berkilau bercahaya seperti hidup.

"Dari penyelidikan Minato, ini adalah ruangan khusus untuk berkomunikasi dengan Bijuu," jelas Jiraiya.

"Apa bedanya tempat ini dengan tempat yang lainnya? Bukankah tiap jinchuuriki bisa mengunjungi bijuu dimana pun?" tanya Naruto.

"Ini sedikit berbeda. Di tempat ini, meski kau membuka segelmu, bijuu itu tak akan bisa keluar dan mengamuk ke luar kuil. Kuil ini secara otomatis akan mengekang bijuu agar tetap di ruangan ini, sebelum disegel pada jinchuurikinya yang baru karena jinchuuriki sebelumnya tewas saat latihan. Jadi, tempat inilah tempat paling cocok untuk melatih bijuu-modemu."

"Ooo.., lalu aku harus apa?"

"Pejamkan matamu dan lalu bermeditasilah! Masuki alam bawah sadarmu, tempat dimana Kyuubi berada," kata Jiraiya.

Naruto duduk di lantai, karena tempat itu tidak ada perabotan apapun selain dinding yang bercat aneh, diikuti oleh Jiraiya dan Yamato. Ia berkonsentrasi penuh, memasuki alam bawah sadarnya. Saat ia membuka mata, ia sudah berada di ruangan yang di bawahnya digenangi oleh air dan sebuah kandang ukuran raksasa yang di dalamnya ada seekor rubah berukuran gigan berwarna oranye. Ini kali kedua Naruto mengunjungi tempat yang membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

Kyuubi menegakkan kepalanya, menyambut kedatangan Naruto. Ia menyeringai jahat, memamerkan taring-taringnya yang tajam luar biasa dan matanya yang bengis pada Naruto. " **Naruto yo? Nay, mau apa kau kemari? Meminta bantuanku**?" tanya Kyuubi terdengar sinis.

Setelah sekian lama Naruto menolak bantuannya, akhirnya datang juga waktunya, bagi Naruto untuk memanfaatkan cakranya. Bocah lugu yang dikenalnya dulu mungkin seiring waktu telah berubah menjadi makhluk hipokrit, baca munafik, yang tamak, dan hanya mengincar cakranya saja.

"Ya dan maafkanku. Aku tak bermaksud memanfaatkanmu, tapi kondisinya saat ini sedang genting. Saudara-saudaranya sudah tertangkap kecuali Ichibi. Aku ingin membebaskan mereka, karena itu aku meminta bantuanmu," jawab Naruto dengan perasaan bersalah.

" **Apa urusanku dengan mereka?"** dengus Kyuubi egois.

Naruto terdiam. Wajahnya telihat prihatin. "Apa kau tahu kapan kau diciptakan oleh Rikudou sennin?" Kyuubi mendengarkan, menunggu Naruto mengutarakan isi hatinya. "Dulunya, kalian satu tubuh, bernama Juubi. Lalu, Rikudou membelahnya jadi Sembilan, karena ia tahu, di dunia ini tak ada orang yang memiliki kekuatan yang sanggup menahan Juubi,"

Kyuubi masih menyimak. Naruto melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Selain itu, mungkin beliau berfikir, tak baik jika kekuatan sebesar itu dimiliki hanya satu orang. Orang itu lama-kelamaan akan berubah menjadi tamak, zhalim, dan penindas, mengikuti tabiat dasar manusia. Karena itulah, kalian diciptakan."

" **Bisakah kau mengatakan intinya saja?"** potong Kyuubi yang mulai bosan.

"Orang itu, yang dulu pernah memanfaatkanmu untuk meluluh lantakkan Konoha berniat membangkitkan Juubi untuk kedua kalinya. Dengan kata lain, kau dan semua saudaramu akan kehilangan eksistensi." Kata Naruto sampai pada intinya. "Kedatanganku ke sini untuk meminta bantuanmu, Kyuu. Demi dirimu dan saudara-saudaramu, tolong bantu aku. Aku tak bisa melakukannya sendiri, tapi denganmu, kita pasti bisa."

Kyuubi tampak diam. Ia tengah membuka jaringan komunikasi khusus para Bijuu. Dari sana, ia mendengar raungan Ichibi yang berteriak meminta tolong. Ia bisa merasakan ketakutan dan keputus asaan dari suaranya. Hatinya yang selama ini keras, tertutup oleh kebenciannya pada manusia, akhirnya luluh. Namun, ia masih harus menguji Naruto, apa ia layak mendapat kepercayaannya.

" **Kau harus bisa mengalahkanku, Bocah."** Kata Kyuubi.

"Mohon petunjuknya," kata Naruto memberi hormat. Tubuhnya melayang ke atas, berdiri tepat di depan kertas bertuliskan huruf fuin untuk menahan Kyuubi tetap di kandangnya. Ia menarik kertasnya dan lalu menjauhkan tubuhnya dari dinding. Ia mengalirkan cakranya pada kelima jarinya. Dari telapak tangannya keluar symbol dan lalu menyebar hingga siku tangannya membentuk gambar kunci. Dengan tangannya yang bebas, ia mengangkat bajunya sebatas dada yang memperlihatkan fuin segel di perutnya, dan lalu menekankan jari-jarinya di atas segel untuk membuka segel.

Segel itu terbuka hampir bersamaan dengan lenyapnya jeruji besi yang menahan Kyuubi. Kyuubi melangkah keluar kandang dan melenguh. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan ekor-ekornya secara bebas, menghasilkan putaran angin kencang yang menerpa tubuh Naruto dan membuatnya terdorong ke belakang. Naruto menahannya dengan kedua tangannya.

Selanjutnya, mereka bertarung. Pertarungan antara Kyuubi dan Naruto berjalan sangat sengit. Jual beli serangan terjadi. Kyuubi bersikap rendah hati. Ia tampak jelas memperlihatkan kekuatannya secara penuh pada Naruto, tidak setengah-setengah untuk membimbingnya.

Kyuubi memang luar biasa. Ia bisa menahan rasengan Naruto hanya dengan kedua ekornya dan mengembalikannya lagi pada Naruto. Tubuh Naruto terdorong ke belakang. Ia berpijak pada ekor Kyuubi untuk menahan tubuhnya dari agar tidak membentur lantai. Namun, ia tak punya waktu untuk beristirahat karena Kyuubi kembali menyerangnya.

Kyuubi meski bertubuh besar, gerakannya lincah. Ia tak mengalami kesulitan menggerak-gerakkan ekornya dan cakarnya untuk menyerang Naruto, membuat si pirang meloncat ke sana kemari untuk menghindari tusukan ekor-ekor Kyuubi dan cakarnya.

Naruto bergerak, berpindah dari ekor Kyuubi yang satu ke ekor yang lain, menjadi ekor Kyuubi layaknya jalanan untuk menghindari tusukan ekor Kyuubi dan sekaligus mendekatinya untuk menarik cakra Kyuubi, memisahkan cakra Kyuubi dari tubuhnya. Naruto mendapat kesempatan bagus. Ia berhasil menjatuhkan tubuh Kyuubi dengan kedua teknik taijutsunya.

Kyuubi meraung marah karena punggungnya membentur lantai. Malu dan sakit membuatnya menyemburkan bijuudamanya pada Naruto. Naruto untunglah berhasil menghindarinya dan menyerangnya balik dengan rasengannya. Tubuh Kyuubi terpaku di lantai, tertahan oleh rasengan Naruto yang berukuran besar.

Naruto lalu menarik cakra Kyuubi. Kyuubi tidak tinggal diam. Ia belum menyerah. Secara diam-diam, ia menyalurkan hawa kebenciannya. Bukan untuk menenggelamkan Naruto dalam lautan kegelapan nan pekat, melainkan untuk mengajari Naruto arti dari kebencian, menerimanya dan lalu menakhlukkannya.

Hanya para penakhluk kebencian yang menurutnya bisa menciptakan perdamaian. Kyuubi tahu, sesungguhnya kekacauan yang terjadi di dunia ini, akibat dari rantai kebencian. Jika rantai itu belum terputus, maka perdamaian tidak akan pernah terwujud.

Naruto yang tercekik oleh kebencian dari Kyuubi, hampir saja terjerat. Hawa kebencian dari orang-orang yang dulu pernah dibunuh Kyuubi merasuki tubuhnya hingga membuat kesadarannya perlahan menghilang. Suara kebencian para penduduk desa, memori pengabaian kedua orang tuanya membayangi benaknya, membuat hatinya terkotori. Tubuhnya perlahan berubah jadi memerah menyerupai warna cakra Kyuubi, tenggelam dalam kebencian Kyuubi. Jiraiya dan Yamato berusaha menyadarkannya, namun suara mereka tak terdengar. Segel Yamato tak bisa berbuat banyak karena semua itu terjadi di alam bawah sadar Naruto.

Untunglah, di saat-saat genting itu, Minato dan ibunya muncul. Mereka berhasil menyelamatkan Naruto dan membawanya ke ruangan dimana Kyuubi tidak ada diantara mereka. Naruto memandang ayahnya penuh rindu. Sekarang, ia mengerti arti dari pesan terakhir ayahnya. Ia betul betul berjumpa lagi dengan ayahnya, meski tidak dalam wujud nyata. "Ayah.." kata Naruto sambil berlari memeluk ayahnya erat. Suaranya lirih hampir menyerupai bisikan, tercekat oleh kerinduan yang mengharu biru dalam dadanya. "Maaf…aku…"

Minato melepaskan pelukan Naruto dan memandang wajah anaknya yang kini sudah mulai memperlihatkan sisi maskulinnya dengan rahang yang mulai terbentuk dan bayangan cambang tipis yang menghiasi dagunya. Safirnya bertemu dengan safir Naruto. "Apa kau pernah menggunakan cakramu sebelumnya?" tanya Minato. Suaranya tegas dan jernih seperti yang terakhir Naruto ingat.

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Sekali pun tidak pernah. Aku hanya mengandalkan aliran Chi-ku, tehnik yang diajarkan oleh ayah. Aku yakin tidak ada yang tahu jika akulah jinchuuriki Kyuubi, kecuali segelintir orang seperti Raikage kelima, Shisui-nii, Jiraiya sensei, dan terakhir Yamato-kaichou." Katanya. "Tapi, pria bertopeng itu tetap meneruskan rencananya, Ayah. Ia tetap menangkapi para bijuu untuk rencana mata bulannya."

Minato menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Aku pikir juga demikian. Orang itu tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Karena itu, aku membuat rencana ini."

"Ayah tidak marah?"

Minato tersenyum tipis, mengusap kepala anaknya yang sangat dirindukannya. Kini, tak ada yang mengekangnya. Ia bebas untuk menunjukkan rasa sayangnya pada anaknya. "Kenapa marah? Justru aku yang merasa bersalah padamu. Aku telah banyak menyusahkanmu, Naru-chan."

"Huh… Apa boleh buat?" Suaranya bergetar saat mengatakannya. Naruto mengusap air mata yang bercucuran dari matanya. "..aku kan anak Hokage." Imbuhnya setengah bangga setengahnya lagi kesal.

Minato tersenyum simpul. Ia meraih Naruto dalam pelukannya dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya lembut. "Sekarang, tinggal satu langkah lagi. Kau pasti bisa melakukannya. Ayah percaya padamu." Katanya sebelum menghilang. Cakranya sudah habis.

"Mari, Naruto! Kita tuntaskan latihanmu. Aku akan membantumu," kata Kushina yang sejak tadi memilih diam dan membiarkan suaminya mengambil alih bagiannya.

Naruto berpaling pada ibunya, menatap penuh kerinduan pada sang bunda. Meskipun ibunya galak, suka menjitak kepalanya, dan mengomelinya hampir sepanjang waktu, ia tetap merindukannya. Malah, setelah ibunya tiada, ia merindukan semua itu. "I-Ibu.." Suara Naruto kembali bergetar. Tangisnya mau meledak lagi.

"Jangan cengeng, dattebane!" katanya sambil menjitak kepala anaknya. "Kau kan anak Uzumaki Kushina dan tak ada ceritanya anaknya Uzumaki Kushina cengeng."

"Hai'k!" Jawab Naruto.

Ia pun pergi ditemani sang ibunda, meninggalkan tempat itu untuk bertarung lagi dengan Kyuubi. Kyuubi berdiri dengan tegak di atas keempat kakinya. Kesembilan ekornya bergerak, mengibas-ngibas dengan cara yang mengesankan. Bulunya terlihat lembut selembut sutra, namun jangan salah. Kekuatannya sangatlah merusak. Saat ekornya menyentuh tanah, maka tanah yang ada dibawahnya akan hancur berantakan, berterbangan tertiup angin. Ngeri-ngeri sedap. Kyuubi tersenyum jumawa pada Naruto. **"Apa kau masih mau mencobanya?"**

"Tentu saja. Kali ini aku tidak akan kalah. Mohon bimbingannya," kata Naruto sambil melompat ke depan menyerang Kyuubi. Kyuubi menangkisnya dengan ekornya, membuat tubuh Naruto terpelanting ke udara. Naruto berhasil menjaga keseimbangannya, ia berputar di udara dan lalu mendarat dengan mulus ke tanah.

Kyuubi maju ke depan, menghentakkan keempat kakinya ke tanah, meninggalkan jejak lubang di mana-mana. Naruto mengandalkan teknik taijutsu digabungkan aliran Chi Kungnya untuk menghadapi Kyuubi. Ia membuat perisai dengan cara memadatkan udara menjadi dinding pelindung untuk menahan cakaran Kyuubi yang sangat kuat seolah mau mencabik-cabik tubuhnya. Dengan lincah, ia mengayunkan pedangnya untuk membelokkan arah bijuudama Kyuubi. Ia lalu membuat kubah untuk mengurung Kyuubi sementara waktu.

Jauh di pojok sana, Kushina memperhatikan pertarungan antara anaknya dengan Kyuubi. Ada rasa bangga dalam hatinya, melihat pesatnya perkembangan Naruto. Saat Naruto berhasil mengurung Kyuubi, Kushina mengeluarkan rantai cakra miliknya untuk merantai Kyuubi melalui tubuh Naruto.

Kyuubi kini tak bisa berkutik lagi. Rantai itu secara efektif menghentikan rontaannya. Di saat yang sama, dalam kepalanya bergema jeritan Ichibi yang menyayat hati. Kyuubi menghembuskan nafasnya. Tampaknya, ia harus mengakui Naruto jika ingin dirinya dan saudara-saudaranya selamat.

" **Kemarikan tanganmu, Naruto!** " perintahnya.

"Untuk apa?"

" **Tidak usah protes.** " Hardik Kyuubi.

Naruto menuruti kemauan Kyuubi. Ia mengulurkan kepalan tangannya pada Kyuubi yang juga mengulurkan salah satu kakinya, kanan atas pada Naruto. Kepalan itu bertemu. Selanjutnya terjadi proses transfer cakra. Cakra Kyuubi memasuki Naruto dan membuat tubuh Naruto berubah memasuki bijuumode. Dan, bersamaan itu pula, segel Kyuubi pun berubah. Kyuubi tidak lagi dikerangkeng dalam kandang, melainkan lebih bebas untuk berkeliaran karena ia sudah menyerahkan kepercayaannya pada Naruto.

" **Aku percayakan cakraku padamu."** Kata Kyuubi.

Naruto mengangguk penuh hormat. Bukanlah mudah untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan dari Kyuubi yang hidupnya telah diliputi kebencian. Naruto menoleh pada ibunya yang mengacungkan jempol, bangga padanya sebelum tubuh ibunya memudar, pertanda cakranya sudah habis. Naruto pun membuka matanya, keluar dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"Aku berhasil," kata Naruto pada gurunya.

"Bagus. Sekarang kita akan melatih bijuu modemu," kata Jiraiya ikut puas.

 **SKIP TIME**

Kankurou terbangun di ruangan yang bercat suram dan dengan pencahayaan yang redup. Awalnya, ia bingung lalu saat ingatannya kembali, ia pun memberontak, berniat bangkit, namun tubuhnya menjerit merasakan nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya, khususnya di bagian perut. Lalu, ia merasakan basah di bagian perut. Ia melihat ke bawah, sesuatu yang basah itu rupanya darahnya. Pantas kepalanya pusing dan matanya langsung berkunang-kunang begitu ia bangun dari posisi berbaringnya.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya sebuah suara. Suaranya merdu terdengar di telinganya. "Sebaiknya, jangan banyak bergerak! Nanti, lukamu terbuka lagi,"

Kankurou mengabaikannya, dan berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Rasa sakit itu kembali menghantamnya tanpa ampun begitu ia bergerak-gerak liar, membuatnya terkapar lagi. Kankurou mengerang frustasi, memukul-mukul udara tanpa daya. Dengan suara parau, ia berkata, "Gaara. Ia dalam bahaya. Aku harus menyelamatkannya." .

"Aku tahu. Tapi, dengan lukamu itu, kau tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Tunggu sampai kau pulih dulu,"

Kankurou berniat membantah, lalu ia mendengar erangan Temari tak jauh dari tempatnya. Kankurou menoleh ke kanan, melihat Temari yang juga terbaring di atas dipan sederhana. "Temari, dia?"

"Lukanya sudah ku obat. Ia sedang tidur karena masih dalam pengaruh obat,"

Kankurou menatap langit-langit ruangan yang juga bercat kusam. "Kau Matsuri, kan? Murid Gaara? Dan dimana ini? Kenapa tempat ini terlihat kusam dan juga pengap?"

"Ya. Kita berada di ruang bawah tanah rumahku. Maaf sebelumnya. Sebenarnya aku ingin membawa kalian ke Hospital, tapi…" Matsuri menggeleng lemah. "Keadaannya tidak memungkinkan."

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Matsuri? Kenapa mereka memusuhi kami dan ingin menangkap kami?"

"Aku juga tak begitu mengerti. Yang jelas para penduduk Suna terkena genjutsu. Awalnya hanya para petinggi, lalu petinggi itu menggenjutsu shinobi bawah dan lalu menyebar hingga seluruh penduduk desa terkena genjutsu. Nenek Chiyo berusaha mencegahnya, tapi ia dan saudara laki-lakinya… mereka…." Matsuri melengos. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Mereka kenapa?" tanya Kankurou dengan tangan terkepal kuat. Ia dapat menduganya, tapi ia berharap dugaannya salah. Mereka masih…

"Mereka tewas,"

Perkataan Matsuri menghancurkan harapan Kankurou membuatnya tertunduk lesu. Chiyo-ba sama tewas. Gaara tertangkap. Gurunya dan shinobi yang lain terkena genjutsu dan jadi boneka Akatsuki. Lalu apa yang tersisa? Kankurou menatap jemari tangannya. Hanya tinggal dia, Temari, dan Matsuri. Tapi, mereka bisa apa? Apa yang bisa ia lakukan dengan kekuatannya yang kecil ini? Kesedihan dan keputus asaan merayap dalam dadanya, membuat ruangan ini tampak lebih suram dari seharusnya. "Kenapa kalian tidak memberi tahu kami. Kami ada di Konoha,"

"Kami ingin, tapi… tapi jalur komunikasi diputus. Surat-surat yang keluar masuk diperiksa secara detail sehingga tidak memungkinkan memberi tahu dunia luar tentang kondisi Suna saat ini. Maaf…"

Lalu, pintu ruangan terbuka, memperlihatkan Shira dan Lee yang memasuki ruangan. "Ah, kalian sudah sadar?" tegur Lee dengan wajah penuh semangat, walaupun ia berjalan terpincang-pincang dan mukanya babak belur.

Kankurou tidak terlalu terkejut. Sepanjang ingatannya, Lee memang selalu penuh semangat dan ceria. "Berapa lama kami pingsan?"

"Hampir sehari samalam." Jawab Shira yang kini duduk di samping Kankurou.

"Berarti Gaara…"

"Dia dibawa oleh Akatsuki. Entah apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada Gaara-sama?"

"Kita harus membebaskan Gaara. Akatsuki…" kata Temari yang baru saja tersadar sambil duduk menyender pada dinding.

"Aku tahu, tapi tidak bisa sekarang. Posisi kita saat ini sedang dikepung oleh musuh dari segala penjuru, dan…"

"Jangan-jangan Akatsuki ada di…"

"Tidak. Mereka tidak ada di Suna. Tapi saat ini, memusuhi Akatsuki berarti memusuhi penduduk Suna. Para penduduk Suna sudah digenjutsu, sehingga mereka tanpa sadar sudah menjadi anak buah Akatsuki."

"SIAL," rutuk Kankurou geram. "Lalu, apa langkah kita selanjutnya?"

"Kita bebaskan anggota timku dulu, baru mengejar Gaara. Misi kami adalah menjaga Gaara hingga ia datang ke pertemuan lima kage. Jadi, ini masih bagian dari misi kami," kata Lee.

Shira dan Matsuri tampak bimbang. Keduanya saling pandang, lalu Matsuri mengangguk pada Shira. "Maaf, sebaiknya biarkan saja mereka. Itu lebih baik bagi mereka," kata Shira dengan berat hati.

"K-kenapa? Aku tak mungkin membiarkan timku dalam bahaya,"

"Justru akan lebih berbahaya lagi jika kita memaksa menyelamatkan mereka." tukas Shira. "Shinobi Suna tidak akan membunuh timmu, aku jamin. Tapi, mereka akan menggenjutsu timmu, agar memberi laporan palsu pada Konoha. Dengan demikian, Konoha tidak akan tahu apa yang tengah terjadi dengan Suna."

"Tapi…"

"Shira-kun benar Lee-san. Mereka aman di sini. Yang terancam nyawanya sekarang adalah Gaara-sama. Kita harus menyelamatkannya karena jika tidak…" Keheningan mengisi ruangan ini, membuat udara yang melayang-layang terasa berat. Pikiran mereka berkecamuk antara menyelamatkan Suna atau Gaara.

Lee menarik nafas berat. "Kau benar. Maafkan aku,"

"Sebaiknya kita istirahat. Pulihkan tenaga. Aku dan Matsuri akan mengurus perbekalan kita nanti dan sekaligus mencari celah untuk pergi dari tempat ini," putus Shira mengakhiri perdebatan.

"Kau sudah tahu Gaara disekap dimana?" tanya Kankurou.

"Tidak. Kami hanya tahu Gaara dibawa anggota Akatsuki."

"Kita bisa melacaknya dengan ini," kata Temari menunjukkan secarik kain. "Ini satu-satunya petunjuk yang ditinggalkan Gaara," imbuhnya.

Semua orang tersenyum. Setidaknya, mereka masih ada harapan untuk menyelamatkan Gaara. Selama seminggu penuh para shinobi muda itu memulihkan tenaga mereka, khususnya Kankurou dan Temari yang lukanya paling parah. Shira dan Matsuri membuat jalur pelarian, secara diam-diam, di tengah aktivitas sehari-hari mereka, agar tidak dicurigai. Lee sendiri mengasah kemampuannya sambil membantu Shira berjaga di markas mereka.

Mereka berangkat saat bulan mati, ketika kegelapan menyelimuti Suna. Kegelapan itu berjasa besar menyembunyikan mereka dari mata-mata makhluk hidup yang ada di Suna. Mereka bergerak dengan lincah dalam bayang-bayang, menyelinap diantara bangunan yang dijaga oleh para shinobi Suna dan anbu. Aksi mereka berjalan mulus, hingga mereka sampai di depan pintu gerbang Suna yang sudah dijaga sangat ketat oleh para penjaga.

"Aku akan membuat pengalihan," kata Kankurou menyiapkan gulungan untuk menyimpan kugutsu-kugutsunya. "Saat ada kesempatan, segera keluar. Nanti, aku akan menyusul," imbuhnya. Ia segera membuat segel yang rumit untuk membuka segel gulungannya.

Suara ledakan terdengar dimana-mana, membuat perhatian para penjaga teralih. Dari keremangan malam, keluarlah makhluk berbentuk Salamander. Itu adalah Sanshouo atau Salamander karena bentuknya menyerupai hewan Salamander. Sanshouo milik Kankurou bergerak ke depan membuat barisan pasukan Suna terfokus pada satu titik dan meninggalkan pos penjagaan mereka, sehingga mereka tak menyadari adanya bayangan yang bergerak ke luar desa melalui pintu.

Kankurou sambil menggerakan Sanshouonya —menjaganya agar tidak membunuh siapapun dan hanya melumpuhkan saja— juga mencatat dalam hati mengenai celah pertahanan Suna ini. Kelak, jika ia selamat, ia akan memperbaiki formasi pertahanan mereka, agar hal-hal seperti ini tidak terulang kembali.

Setelah memastikan Lee, Matsuri, Shira, dan Temari sudah berhasil keluar dari pintu gerbang, Kankurou membuka segel gulungannya lagi. Kali ini yang keluar adalah Karasu, kugutsu kesayangan Kankurou karena sifatnya yang sangat ofensif dan memungkinkan Kankurou untuk melakukan teknik pergantian tubuh. Karasu terbang di atas kepala para shinobi Suna. Dari sendi-sendi Karasu keluarlah smokescreen yang membuat para shinobi Suna buta untuk sesaat dan lalu bergelimpangan karena gas tidur yang Karasu tebarkan.

Kankurou menyegel kembali kugutsu-kugutsunya ke dalam gulungan dan menyimpan gulungannya di punggungnya yang ditata sedemikian rupa menyerupai tatanan rambut para hakim Eropa jaman abad pertengahan, yakni gulungan rambut berwarna putih yang tersusun ke atas layaknya menara. "Maaf, maafkan aku." Katanya penuh sesal sebelum meninggalkan rekan-rekan shinobinya dan bergabung dengan Temari.

Mereka berlari dengan cepat, mengejar ketertinggalan. Mereka mengambil waktu istirahat sesedikit mungkin. Toh mereka juga tak bisa istirahat tenang. Pikiran mereka dipenuhi perasaan was-was akan nasib Gaara. Di tengah perbatasan antara Suna, Ame, dan hutan yang menutupi Konoha, mereka berhenti.

"Aku sudah memikirkan ini lama. Ini misi yang sangat berbahaya dan tak cocok untukmu yang masih genin. Karena itu, Matsuri, sebaiknya kamu ke Konoha." kata Kankurou.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau. Aku akan ikut menyelamatkan Gaara-sama." Tolak Matsuri.

"Jangan bodoh!" bentak Kankurou membuat mata Matsuri terbelalak karena terkejut. Kankurou menjambak rambutnya karena frustasi. Ia tahu niat Matsuri baik, tapi ini misi yang sangat berbahaya. "Kau harus ke Konoha.."

"Aku.."

"Kankurou benar, Matsuri. Kau harus ke Konoha. Beri tahu Hokage tentang masalah ini. Kita membutuhkan Konoha untuk menyelamatkan Suna dari kehancuran. Saat ini, hanya kau yang bisa kami mintai tolong."

Matsuri bimbang antara ingin ikut menyelamatkan Gaara, gurunya, atau Suna. Namun, akhirnya ia menurut. Mereka benar. Saat ini, hanya dia yang bisa dimintai tolong. Lagipula, perjalanan Suna-Konoha juga bukan perjalanan mudah dan sama berbahayanya. "Baiklah! Kalian hati-hatilah." Katanya sambil berpamitan. Ia mengubah arah dari Ame ke Konoha.

Sepeninggal Matsuri, tim Kankurou melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya. Mereka jadi lebih waspada karena posisi mereka sudah sedemikian dekat dengan musuh. Rupanya, Gaara disekap tak begitu jauh dari perbatasan Suna-Ame. Wajah-wajah serius dan mata penuh tekad menghiasi semaunya. Dengan tabah, mereka menghadapi segala rintangan yang disiapkan Akatsuki untuk menghadang.

 **SKIP TIME**

Di markas Akatsuki, tubuh Gaara melayang di udara. Dari mulutnya keluar cakra berwarna biru yang lalu cakranya menuju sebuah patung dari batu, sebut saja Gedomazo. Jeritan kesakitan memenuhi ruangan itu. Lalu, tidak terdengar suara apa-apa lagi, selain suara sesuatu yang jatuh ke tanah. Itu adalah suara dari tubuh Gaara yang ambruk ke tanah. Awalnya, Gaara masih hidup, namun bersamaan dengan jatuhnya tubuhnya, api kehidupan Gaara pun padam. Ia dinyatakan mati.

"Ada penyusup, tiga orang shinobi Suna dan satu dari Konoha. Dua jounin dan duanya lagi masih Chuunin." kata Zetsu memberi laporan.

Tobi membuat bunshin dari darahnya. Bunshin itu istimewa karena memiliki sepertiga dari kemampuannya. Biar bunshinku ini yang mengurusnya. Kita istirahat sejenak lalu lanjut untuk mengekstrak Nekomata,"

Saat tim Kankurou tiba, mereka sudah ditunggu oleh Tobi (bunshinnya). Gigi-gigi Kankurou gemeletuk marah, melihat tubuh Gaara yang tergolek lemah di bawah kaki Tobi. Ia pun membuka segel kugutsu-kugutsunya diikuti Temari yang membuka kipas raksasanya. Lee dan Shira mempersiapkan style taijutsu andalan masing-masing.

Pertarungan mereka berjalan sangat sengit. Meski hanya bunshin, tapi bunshin Tobi ini istimewa. Bunshin Tobi membuat tim Kankurou yang masih kurang pengalamannya keteteran, memaksa Lee membuka gerbang keenamnya. Walaupun tubuh Lee menjerit kesakitan saat gerbang itu terbuka, Lee tidak mau mundur. Ia harus menyelamatkan Gaara dan lalu selanjutnya timnya, tim 10.

Dengan penuh perjuangan, mereka berhasil mengalahkan bunshin Tobi. Tubuh bunshin itu hilang meninggalkan ceceran darah. Kankurou dengan tergopoh-gopoh dan jantung yang berdegup kencang menghampiri tubuh Gaara. Ia meraba tubuh Gaara yang masih hangat. Harapannya sedikit membuncah, namun betapa hancur dirinya merasakan tidak adanya denyut nadi Gaara. Dengan wajah yang pucat pasi, ia memeriksa jantung Gaara dan tidak mendapati apa-apa.

"TIDAK!" teriak Kankurou.

"Ada apa? Apa Gaara?" tanya Temari dengan tubuh yang penuh luka-luka, terseok-seok menghampiri Kankurou. Temari kini yang giliran memeriksa Gaara. Matanya membulat sempurna. "Tidak Gaara. Kau tidak bisa pergi dengan cara ini. TIDAKKK!" jerit Temari terdengar memilukan. Air mata bercucuran membasahi pipinya. Ia memeluk tubuh Gaara yang mulai kehilangan kehangatannya.

Lee dan Shira, keduanya selamat, meski baju mereka sudah koyak tak berbentuk. Saat ini, keduanya sama-sama menengadah menatap langit, menahan air mata yang mengancam mengalir dari kedua mata mereka. Keduanya turut berduka atas nasib malang Gaara-sama dan keluarganya.

Kankurou terisak-isak dengan kepala tertunduk, lalu dari dalam bajunya, keluar rantai kalung pemberian Naruto. Matanya terpaku pada botol kecil sebagai pengganti liontin. Ia teringat pada ucapan Naruto. _"Ini adalah nectar bunga lily. Kemampuannya sangat luar biasa. Ia bisa mengobati berbagai macam luka dan menawarkan segala jenis racun. Konon, ia bahkan bisa memanggil jiwa yang pergi melintasi sungai Yamatai. Karena itulah, bunga ini dinamakan bunga keabadian. Banyak yang berlomba-lomba ingin mendapatkannya."_

Harapan membuncah dalam dada Kankurou hingga ia takut dadanya meledak karena tak kuat menahan emosi yang menggelegak dalam dadanya. Ia merenggut tubuh Gaara dari pelukan Temari. Dengan paksa ia membuka mulut Gaara dan menuangkan nectar bunga Lily 2-3 tetes. "Bangun Gaara! Bangun! Ku mohon," kata Kankurou. Namun, tubuh Gaara masih tak bergeming.

Tak putus asa, Kankurou membuka mulut Gaara lagi, berniat menuangkan nectar yang kini tersisa sedikit, tapi lalu terjadi sebuah keajaiban. Jemari tangan Gaara bergerak-gerak. Hembusan nafas mengalir melalui lubang hidungnya. Perlahan-lahan kelopak mata Gaara bergerak-gerak lemah dan lalu membuka. "Gaara? Kau sudah sadar. Oh Tuhan, terima kasih Tuhan. Kau mengembalikan Gaara pada kami." Ujar Kankurou mengucap syukur.

"Dimana ini?" tanya Gaara dengan suara lirih. "Aku… kalian.. apa aku masih hidup?"

"Ya. Kami pikir kau sudah…, tapi nectar ajaib pemberian Naruto ini telah menyelamatkanmu. Kau hidup Gaara. Kau selamat." Kata Kankurou tak beraturan.

"Jadi, ia memberikan nectar itu padamu. Kau beruntung Kankurou. Itu benar-benar nectar yang ajaib. Ku dengar Asuma sensei juga selamat karena itu," kata Lee menambahkan. Ia sudah bergerak mendekati ketiga bersaudara itu begitu Kankurou bersorak penuh syukur.

"Ya." Kata Kankurou diantara tangis bahagianya. Ia tak malu menangis, meski laki-laki. Hatinya terlalu bahagia untuk memikirkan gengsi. "Sebaiknya kita pergi. Tempat ini membuatku tidak nyaman,"

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Shira yang sejak tadi diam, menyimak.

Zooonkk… Mereka bingung, antara mau ke Suna atau Konoha. "Sebaiknya ke Konoha. Kita minta bantuan Konoha untuk menetralisir pengaruh genjutsu pada penduduk Suna." Putus Kankurou akhirnya. Ia akui dia tak begitu ahli dalam urusan genjutsu. Temari dan Gaara juga bukan ahlinya. Untuk mematahkan genjutsu sekuat itu, mereka memerlukan bantuan master genjutsu.

"Jadi mereka digenjutsu?" tanya Gaara sambil berdiri dengan susah payah dibantu oleh Temari, kakak perempuannya. "Karena itu, mereka mengejar kita dan membantu musuh kita?"

"Ya. Dan bukan genjutsu biasa. Itu genjutsu kuat yang bertahan lama dan menyebar layaknya wabah penyakit. Genjutsu itu akan menggenjutsu siapapun yang datang ke tanah Suna hingga mereka pun berubah jadi boneka Akatsuki. Mungkin, hanya Shisui dari Konoha yang bisa menonaktifkannya." Jelas Kankurou setelah mengamati yang terjadi di Suna selama mereka bersembunyi di ruang bawah tanah.

"Yach, mungkin. Sebaiknya kita segera berangkat," kata Lee mengambil alih tugas Temari untuk memapah Gaara meninggalkan tempat bekas pertarungan mereka.

Sibuk berusaha meninggalkan salah satu markas Akatsuki, membuat mereka tak menyadari kehadiran Zetsu yang hanya muncul separuh dari dalam tanah. 'Mereka berhasil selamat. Aku harus mencegah mereka sampai ke Konoha.' pikir Zetsu. Ia pikir, kedatangan mereka akan membuat proses ekstraksi terganggu. Padahal mereka masih belum menemukan jejak keberadaan jinchuuriki Kyuubi. Gara-gara itulah, selama berbulan-bulan Gaara dkkk berputar-putar di hutan yang membatasi Konoha dan Suna.

 **SKIP TIME**

Shisui sedang duduk di kantornya, menyelesaikan pekerjaannya seperti biasanya. Di depannya, Itachi dan Kakashi menunggu dengan setia. "Aku memilih kalian berdua sebagai pengawalku untuk pertemuan kelima kage nanti, mengingat reputasi dan dedikasi kalian." Katanya memulai.

"Hai'k" jawab Itachi dan Kakashi.

"Kita akan berangkat minggu depan. Bersiap…" Tubuh Shisui mengejang kaku saat salah satu shinobinya masuk dengan tergesa-gesa dan wajah yang panik. "Ada apa? Ada kabar dari Suna?" Ia tak bisa menepis kekhawatirannya, meski Guy dalam suratnya bilang mereka baik-baik saja.

"Tim Shikaku menemukan seorang shinobi dari Suna, sepertinya masih genin, sedang tergolek lemah di tengah hutan. Ia sudah sekarat saat ditemukan. Sebelum pingsan, ia bilang, 'Tolong Gaara-sama!'

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Ya,"

"Aneh. Jika Gaara dalam bahaya, kenapa tim 10 tidak melaporkannya padaku? Dan kenapa juga mereka tidak kembali ke sini 2-3 hari yang lalu? Instruksiku sudah sangat jelas. Ada apa ini? Apa yang sebetulnya sedang terjadi?" Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terlontar dari bibir Shisui, tapi tak ada yang bisa menjawabnya.

"Kita tunggu sampai kunoichi itu sadar." Kata Itachi kemudian.

"Baiklah. Kita tunda keberang.."

"Apa ada masalah? Di sini?" tanya seseorang yang membuat senyum Shisui mengembang lebar dari balik pintu yang terbuka.

"Nona Tsunade. Aku senang Anda ada di sini," kata Shisui.

"Aku mendengar kabar jika guruku, hokage ketiga dan hokage keempat sudah tewas. Apa itu benar?" Tsunade berdiri menyandar pada daun pintu, enggan masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Ya. Mereka sudah tewas belasan tahun yang lalu karena ulah Akatsuki. Orochimaru, rekan anda juga saat ini ditangkap oleh Akatsuki." Shisui memilih jujur dan tak menyembunyikan rahasia ini dari Tsunade. Ia tidak bohong. Saat ini tenaga Tsunade sangat dibutuhkan oleh Konoha. Sekecil apapun bantuannya, berarti banyak pada Konoha.

Dahi Tsunade mengerut, melekuk dalam di wajah cantiknya. "Apa mereka sekuat itu hingga bisa menangkap Orochimaru yang terkenal sangat licin?"

"Ya. Sangat. Saat ini Akatsuki adalah ancaman bagi kita semua. Jika mereka tidak dihancurkan sekarang, Konoha akan tinggal nama,"

"Jangan terlalu berlebihan! Kita tak pernah kekurangan shinobi hebat.."

"Tapi, belum ada shinobi Konoha yang kemampuannya mendekati Minato-sama. Karena itulah, posisi Konoha sangat rentan. Aku berencana mengadakan pertemuan lima kage untuk menyerang Akatsuki bersama-sama dan meninggalkan Konoha dalam penjagaan Anda. Apakah Anda bersedia?" pinta Shisui.

Tsunade berfikir. Ia sebetulnya sudah tak ingin ikut campur dengan urusan shinobi, tapi jika setengah yang dikatakan SHisui benar, mau tak mau ia harus turun gunung. Tak perduli betapa ia membenci peperangan, tapi ia tak akan membiarkan siapapun menodai kesucian Konoha. "Baiklah. Aku terima,"

"Ah, apa Anda juga bersedia mengajari shinobi-shinobi kami tentang medis. Saat ini, kami membutuhkan banyak medic-nin."

Tsunade berfikir lagi, lalu mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia hampir bisa membaca isi pikiran Shisui. Tak ia sangka usulnya diwujudkan oleh seorang Uchiha.

"Apa anda ke sini karena mendengar kabar duka itu atau karena ada alasan lain?" tanya Shisui.

"Bukan. Aku ke sini untuk mengantarkan seseorang yang sangat ingin bertemu denganmu. Dari ceritanya, aku tahu dunia dalam kondisi genting. Tadi, aku bertanya hanya untuk memastikannya saja,"

"Mana orangnya?"

"Aku membawanya ke rumah sakit untuk diperiksa sebelum bertemu denganmu. Dilihat dari lambangnya, mereka berasal dari Suna dan satu dari Konoha. Mungkin murid Gai dilihat dari pakaiannya yang mencolok itu. Tahu kan stylenya Gai yang khas itu?"

Mata Shisui terbelalak lebar. Shinobi dari Suna? Mungkinkah mereka… Shisui dengan tergesa-gesa meninggalkan kantornya diikuti Itachi dan Kakashi. Oh, well Tsunade juga ikut. Selain untuk menjemput Shizune, juga karena ia ingin tahu siapa sosok yang sudah ditolongnya itu.

"Oh, astaga Gaara!" pekik Shisui terkejut. Emosinya berkecamuk antara penasaran, cemas, dan lain-lain jadi satu. Jantungnya berdentam-dentam karena lega. 'Oh, syukurlah Kazekage kelima ini selamat.' Batinnya penuh syukur.

"Aku menemukannya di tengah hutan dalam keadaan seperti ini. Mereka terlihat linglung dan juga mengalami disorientasi. Namun, secara garis besar mereka baik-baik saja. Sebenarnya siapa mereka?"

"Yang berambut merah ini bernama Gaara, Kazekage kelima. Yang wajahnya dicat itu Kankurou, kakaknya Gaara. Sedangkan yang kunoichi bernama Temari, juga kakaknya Gaara. Yang di sebelah Temari, aku tak tahu namanya, tapi ia pasti orang kepercayaan Gaara. Dan, shinobi yang dari Konoha ini, Lee, muridnya Gai seperti tebakan nona Tsunade."

"Kenapa mereka bisa tersesat di tengah hutan? Jika shinobi-shinobi Suna ini aku mengerti. Tapi, shinobi Konoha? Itu aneh. Aku tebak minimal ia seorang Chuunin,"

"Lee bersama timnya aku perintahkan untuk mengawal Gaara ke Suna lalu kembali ke Konoha. Seharusnya, jika tidak ada halangan, tim 10 sudah sampai 2-3 hari yang lalu. Tapi, kenapa Lee kembali ke Konoha seorang diri tanpa timnya? Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu di Suna," kata Shisui. "Kita akan menanyai mereka setelah salah satu dari mereka sadar," putusnya.

"Kau tidak mengeceknya? Untuk mencari tahu?"

"Sudah. Aku telah memerintahkan tim Sasuke ke sana,"

"Sasuke?" Dahi Tsunade kembali mengernyit. Nama itu terbilang asing di telinganya. "Siapa itu Sasuke?"

"Dia adiknya Itachi. Meski masih genin,..."

"Kau bercanda? Seorang genin untuk misi sepenting ini? Kau gila, Shisui. Seharusnya, Asuma, Kurenai, atau Kakashi yang pergi, bukannya bocah ababil itu."

"Aku punya alasan untuk memilih Sasuke. Pertama, mereka lebih dibutuhkan di Konoha, karena aku mau pergi ke pertemuan lima kage. Kedua, Sasuke bagian dari tim elit bentukanku yang sudah menangani misi-misi paling sulit dan paling berbahaya. Ketiga, setelah dari Suna,…"

"Jika ia memang sehebat itu, kenapa ia masih genin?" Potong Tsunade kesal. Tsunade hampir berteriak saat mengatakannya. Tangannya mengepal menahan diri untuk tidak menghancurkan sesuatu karena emosinya sudah memuncak saat ini.

"Well, karena sibuk latihan, ia melewatkan kesempatan untuk ikut ujian Chuunin." Shisui sedikit nyengir saat mengatakannya. "Intinya, Sasuke adalah genin special rasa jounin dari Konoha."

'Rasa? Memang makanan?' rutuk Tsunade dalam hati. Kepalanya mendadak pusing dengan penjelasan Shisui. "Terserah kaulah. Tapi, jika Sasuke gagal, kau akan merasakan hukuman dariku," ancam Tsunade. Setelah itu, Tsunade meninggalkan hospital untuk berkeliling, bernostalgia ke tempat-tempat yang memberinya kenangan indah, lalu mampir ke kedai sake kesukaannya.

Di tempat yang berbeda dan diwaktu yang sama, Kyuubi menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia mendengar raungan Yonbi bergema dalam benaknya. Suara Ichibi, Nekomata, dan Sanbi sudah berbulan-bulan lamanya tidak terdengar. Ia cemas dan prihatin. Namun, ia tak berani memberitahukannya pada Naruto yang masih berlatih keras menguasai teknik bijuu-modenya. Kemampuan Naruto saat ini masih belum pantas untuk berhadapan dengan pria itu, Madara, yang membuat bulu Kyuubi meremang karena takut.

Kyuubi menghela nafas dan lalu merebahkan tubuh kembali di lantai atau sekarang kita bisa menyebutnya padang rumput. Naruto berbaik hati mengubah dimensi Kyuubi menjadi padang rumput lengkap dengan segala isinya, tidak lagi berbentuk kandang berukuran gigan yang selalu digenangi air.

Matsurilah yang pertama kali sadar. Shisui dengan tergesa-gesa mengunjungi bangsal tempat Matsuri dirawat, begitu Matsuri dinyatakan sudah siuman. "Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau bisa sekarat di hutan Konoha?" tanyanya to the point.

"Tolong! Tolong kami! Gaara-sama tertangkap. Akatsuki sudah menangkap Gaara-sama." Kata Matsuri penuh hiba.

"Apa?" pekik Shisui terkejut. Jika Gaara tertangkap, mungkin Lee dan timnya membebaskannya dan lalu ke Konoha untuk melindungi Gaara. Ya, pasti begitu. Oh, itu menjelaskan kenapa Lee pulang seorang diri dan dalam kondisi compang-camping. Guy mungkin sudah..sudah.. Shisiui tertunduk lesu, menahan kesedihan. "Kapan Akatsuki menangkap Gaara?"

Matsuri berhitung dengan mentalnya. Dari Gaara tertangkap hingga mereka pergi dari Suna butuh waktu seminggu. Dari Suna ke perbatasan Ame makan waktu 3 minggu. Total sudah sebulan. Lalu, dari perbatasan Ame hingga Konoha makan jarak 7 bulan. Matsuri butuh waktu lama karena perjalanannya berkali-kali terhenti oleh adanya bandit dll. Belum dihitung ia nyasar pula. Total sekarang.. "8 bulan,"

"Apa? Tapi, kenapa tim Konoha tak memberiku laporan tentang ini?"

"Mereka sudah terkena genjutsu, Hokage-sama." kata Matsuri lalu menceritakan semua yang terjadi di Suna dan rencana penyelamatan mereka yang disusun secara terburu-buru. Wajah Shisui tercengang mendengarnya, dan itu membuat hati Matsuri tidak karuan. Jika hokage sama masih belum mengetahuinya hingga kini berarti.. berarti Kankurou-sama gagal dan Gaara-sama sudah… Air mata berlinang dari kelopak shinobi muda itu.

"Tenanglah. Gaara dan timnya selamat. Mereka sedang dirawat di bangsal sebelah. Dan untuk Suna, aku akan membentuk tim untuk mengurusnya," hibur Shisui.

Wajah Matsuri berbinar-binar. "Benarkah? Anda tidak bohong, kan?" tanya Matsuri antara haru dan ragu. Shisui mengangguk, mengiyakan.

"Kau bisa menemuinya nanti setelah tim medis memeriksamu," kata Shisui meninggalkan Matsuri yang laru dalam suka cita. Kini, ia beralih ke bangsal satunya lagi untuk mengunjungi Lee yang katanya juga sudah sadar.

"Ceritakan padaku, apa yang terjadi pada kalian sebelum nona Tsunade menemukan kalian!" Suara Shisui terdengar tegas dan berwibawa.

"Apa genin Suna bernama Matsuri sudah tiba di Konoha?" tanya Lee balik.

"Ya, tak lama sebelum kedatangan kalian. Ia sedang dirawat di bangsal sebelah. Sekarang, mulailah bercerita!"

"Selepas berpisah dari Matsuri, kami menuju ke daerah dekat perbatasan Ame. Kami mengendus jejak Gaara di sana. Sampai di sana, kami sudah ditunggu oleh anggota Akatsuki yang mengenakan topeng berbentuk permen lolypop,"

Tarikan nafas Shisui terdengar kencang, tepat saat Lee mengatakan pria bertopeng. Feelingnya mengatakan itu tidak bagus. "Lanjutkan!"

"Kami melihat Gaara sudah terkapar di bawah kaki pria itu," Feeling Shisui terbukti. Namun, Shisui berhasil meredam emosinya dan terus menyimak cerita Lee. "Kami bertarung dengannya. Susah payah kami mengalahkannya. Ternyata ia hanyalah chi-bunsin."

"Lalu?"

"Kami menghampiri Gaara dan ia sudah tewas. Ichibi berhasil direbut Akatsuki dari Gaara,"

"Tidak mungkin. Kalau ia tewas, lalu yang bersama dengan kalian itu siapa?" Tanya Shisui tidak percaya.

"Gaara kembali hidup berkat nectar lily pemberian Naruto."

"Oh, begitu." Gumam Shisui lesu.

Shisui merenung. Oke, ia senang Gaara selamat. Begitu pula dengan timnya. Tapi, kabar ditangkapnya Ichibi tidak membuatnya senang. Itu bisa mengacaukan segalanya. Akatsuki saat ini mungkin sudah selesai mengekstrak para bijuu yang sudah ditangkapnya berminggu-minggu yang lalu, dan sebentar lagi akan ke Konoha. Ini sangat tidak menguntungkan, khususnya saat ia harus menghadiri pertemuan lima kage seminggu lagi.

Shisui melirik Lee, memberinya tatapan damai. Setidaknya, ia harus memberikan apresiasi atas kerja keras Lee yang berhasil menyelamatkan Gaara dari tangan Akatsuki. Itu bukanlah tugas mudah. "Lalu, jika kalian sudah selamat, kenapa tidak segera ke Konoha?"

"Itu rencana kami, tapi kami berkali-kali dihadang para bandit dan juga missing nin selama perjalanan. Kami bisa bertahan dari mereka, tapi lalu ada anggota Akatsuki yang bentuknya aneh, mirip tanaman Venus yang menyesatkan jalan kami."

'Oh, itu pasti rekan si pria bertopeng yang dulu menyatroni kompleks Uchiha,' batinnya. "Kau istirahatlah." Katanya mengakhiri sesi interograsi.

Malamnya, ia mengadakan rapat, mengumpulkan para petinggi Konoha di ruang pertemuan. "Ichibi sudah tertangkap berbulan-bulan yang lalu. Tim Guy yang ku utus gagal melindunginya. Kemungkinan besar, Akatsuki sudah mengurus bijuu-bijuu lainnya dan sebentar lagi ia akan menyatroni Konoha."

"Untuk apa? Apa ia mau menginvasi Konoha karena dianggap terlalu ikut campur?" tanya Koharu.

"Untuk memaksa kita menyerahkan Kyuubi pada mereka,"

"Kyuubi? Tapi, kita tidak memiliki Kyuubi. Kyuubi sudah ada di tangan Akatsuki seperti katamu. Kau tahu itu, kan?" cetus Koharu.

"Aku salah menduga. Kyuubi, selama ini, ternyata masih ada di Konoha. Identitas jinchuurikinya disembunyikan oleh mendiang hokage keempat untuk melindunginya. Akatsuki tahu itu, karena itu dalam waktu dekat ia pasti akan ke Konoha,"

"Siapa jinchuuriki Kyuubi ini?" tanya Fugaku.

"Aku tidak tahu," bohong Shisui dengan lancarnya.

"Kalau kau tidak tahu, bagaimana kita bisa melindunginya." Cela ketua klan Yamanaka.

"Justru itu bagus. Aku percaya akan kesetiaan kalian pada Konoha, dan aku juga percaya musuh punya banyak cara untuk memaksa kita bicara. Jika kita tidak tahu, maka mereka juga tidak akan tahu, karena mereka tidak bisa memaksa kita mengatakan apa yang kita tidak tahu,"

"Tapi, tetap saja itu.." Hiashi ragu.

"Percayalah! Siapapun jinchuuriki yang dipilih mendiang hokage keempat ia pastilah orang dengan kekuatan mumpuni, kekuatan yang mampu menampung dan menetralisir cakra Kyuubi yang korosif dan merusak. Tanpa itu, ia pasti sudah lama mati."

"Apa kau akan memanggil Naruto pulang?" tanya Shikaku teringat akan Naruto. Dari cerita Shikamaru, ia tahu jika kemampuan Naruto meningkat tajam. Ia sekarang sudah sejajar dengan para jounin elit. Jika perang memang tidak bisa dihindarkan, kehadiran Naruto jelas sangat berarti besar bagi kemenangan mereka nanti.

"Dia sedang berlatih bersama Jiraiya untuk saat ini. Begitu pelatihannya selesai, dia akan bergabung dengan kita," Jawab Shisui sedikit melegakan Shikaku. "Begitu pula dengan Sasuke," imbuhnya yang justru menghempaskan Shikaku ke dasar lembah.

Pada dasarnya, Shikaku tidak membenci klan Uchiha. Tapi, ia tidak suka melihat kedekatan Sasuke dengan Naruto yang mencurigakan. Bisa dibilang, hubungan dua orang itu sudah menjurus ke homo. 'Yach, semoga saja dengan perpisahan mereka, Sasuke jadi lebih normal dan tidak bertingkah aneh seperti saat SasuNaru masih dalam satu tim genin dulu.' pikir Shikaku dan kembali menyimak jalannya rapat.

"Jadi apa rencanamu, Shisui?" tanya Fugaku dengan suaranya yang tenang dan berwibawa, layaknya pemimpin klan.

"Aku akan tetap menghadiri pertemuan lima kage nanti. Aku akan berusaha membujuk mereka agar ikut serta kita melakukan serangan ofensif pada Akatsuki, menyelamatkan jinchuuriki yang masih hidup. Seperti kata pepatah, pertahanan terbaik adalah menyerang. Selama aku pergi, perketat pertahanan dan keamanan kita. Waspadalah selalu, jika Akatsuki sewaktu-waktu menyerang,"

Setelah itu, pertemuan dibubarkan. Di kepala mereka, terbayang beban yang harus mereka pikul. Keselamatan Konoha, lagi-lagi dipertaruhkan. Semoga saja, Konoha bisa melaluinya dengan selamat.

 **SKIP TIME**

Sasuke tiba di Suna seminggu setelah kedatangan Gaara dkk ke Konoha. Sekilas pandang, Suna terlihat baik-baik saja. Namun, mata Sasuke yang jeli bisa melihat sesuatu yang tidak wajar. Mata para penduduk Suna terlihat kosong. Senyuman mereka hampa. Mereka seperti kumpulan manekin hidup. Sasuke mengikuti tanpa banyak cakap salah satu shinobi Suna yang menyambutnya. Ia berpura-pura tidak merasakannya.

Sasuke memasuki salah satu kamarnya untuk istirahat, terpisah dari tiga orang timnya yang awalnya berasal dari Otogakure, yakni Jugo, Shuigetsu, dan Karin. Ia mendengar suara ketukan dari luar kamar ketika ia baru meletakkan pedangnya di atas nakas. Dengan malas-malasan ia membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia baru mengucapkan sepatah kata, tiba-tiba saja kamarnya sudah penuh oleh bayangan orang. Meski demikian, wajah Sasuke tetap datar, tak memperlihatkan emosi apapun.

Salah satu dari shinobi yang berambut coklat panjang, berusia kira-kira pertengahan 40-an menghampiri Sasuke. Bibirnya mengucapkan sesuatu sebagai penjelasan, namun Sasuke bisa melihat beberapa dari shinobi Suna sudah membentuk segel. Sasuke tahu segel apa itu, segel untuk melakukan genjutsu. Sasuke masih berpura-pura tenang.

Segel sudah selesai, nama jutsu telah dirapalkan dan, Sasuke mulai memasuki dimensi yang berbeda. Ketika shinobi pertama yang menghampiri mengatakan sesuatu yang isinya menyuruh Sasuke mengatakan Suna baik-baik saja dan melakukan sumpah setia pada Akatsuki, tubuh Sasuke menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

"Mau menggenjutsuku secara keroyokan ya? Huh! Kalian terlalu meremehkanku," kata Sasuke sinis. Ia tanpa segel berhasil melepas genjutsu yang mengekang pikiran para shinobi Suna itu. Mereka tampak kebingungan begitu genjutsu itu dilepas.

"Dimana ini?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

Sasuke tersenyum miring. Ada rencana licik yang bertengger di kepalanya. "Bukannya kalian bilang, mau mengundangku ke acara makan malam bersama para shinobi Suna?"

Kebingungan masih menghiasi wajah-wajah mereka. Salah satu dari mereka yang tampaknya sudah memperoleh sisi rasionalitasnya untuk tidak mempermalukan nama baik Suna, tersenyum ramah pada Sasuke, tamu mereka dari Konoha. "Ah iya. Mari ikuti saya," katanya mempersilahkan Sasuke mengikutinya ke ruang pertemuan para shinobi Suna yang ternyata hari itu sudah berkumpul semua.

Begitu semuanya sudah berkumpul, Sasuke mematahkan genjutsu para tetua Suna dan lalu memberikan genjutsu balik berupa sugesti kuat untuk membuat mereka melepaskan bawahan, teman-teman, keluarga, dan tetangga mereka dari jeratan genjutsu Akatsuki. Dengan demikian, ia tidak perlu kerja keras mendatangi para penduduk Suna satu per satu untuk menonaktifkan genjutsu yang dipasang Akatsuki secara keseluruhan.

"Misi selesai, sekarang misi selanjutnya." Kata Sasuke. Ia memutuskan hanya menginap sehari di Suna. Ia ingin buru-buru ke Amegakure untuk menyelidik jejak Akatsuki, setelah itu melaporkannya pada Shisui. Selanjutnya, ia bisa bergabung lagi dengan Naruto di Kumo. Ia sudah rindu pada sahabatnya itu. Hampir 5 tahun lamanya mereka berpisah.

Sasuke dengan tidak berperi kemanusiaan memaksa anggota timnya bergegas meninggalkan Suna secepat mungkin. Mereka terus berlari tanpa jeda. Mereka hanya istirahat 10 menit untuk makan, minum, dan buang hajat. Selanjutnya lari terus. Mereka baru istirahat jika malam menjelang. Berkat itulah, dalam kurun waktu seminggu, mereka bisa terbebas dari gurun pasir yang panas dan tandus.

Sasuke mengurangi kecepatan saat mereka sudah dekat di area musuh. Mereka bergerak dengan formasi yang sudah mereka rencanakan sebelumnya, yakni Juugo di depan disusul Sasuke, Karin, baru Shuigetsu. Kali ini mereka tidak berlari di permukaan tanah, melainkan lompat diantara dahan demi dahan karena rute yang mereka tempuh berupa hutan.

"Sasuke!" teriak Karin meminta perhatian.

Sasuke memberi isyarat pada timnya untuk berhenti sejenak. "Ada apa? Apa kau mendeteksi sesuatu,"

"Ya, aku merasakan cakra yang sangat kuat di depan sedang bertarung. Cakra ini aneh. Belum pernah aku melihat cakra seperti ini. Cakranya di satu sisi hangat dan di sisi lain mengerikan, penuh hawa kebencian."

"Hm.., mungkin itu cakra bijuu. Naruto bilang, cakra bijuu itu sangat mudah dikenali. Secara garis besar, cakra mereka memancarkan aura negatif. Kalau benar itu cakra salah satu bijuu, berarti kita sudah demikian dekat dengan markas Akatsuki. Berhati-hatilah!" kata Sasuke memberikan intruksi selaku pimpinan.

Mereka kembali bergerak, masih dengan formasi yang sama. Tapi, baru setengah jam berlari, mereka terpaksa berhenti lagi. Kali ini Juugo yang minta. "Di depan ada pertarungan," dalih Juugo.

"Kita dekati mereka. Jika itu member Akatsuki, kita tangkap dia." Kata Sasuke.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dalam diam. Mata mereka waspada terhadap berbagai kemungkinan. Mereka semakin dekat dengan lokasi pertarungan. Sasuke melihat sosok yang amat dirindukannya selama ini, sosok Naruto yang tengah bertarung. Di samping Naruto ada Jiraiya dan seorang shinobi berusia 30an entah siapa namanya, Sasuke tidak tahu.

TBC

Maaf jika updatenya telat. Lagi sibuk menyelesaikan fanfic Ai yang lain. Cerita ini sudah menuju perang, berarti bentar lagi tamat. Kang Mas Sasuke bakal ketemu Mas Naruto pada chapter depan. Di tunggu saja kehadirannya. Terakhir mohon saran dan kritiknya.


End file.
